El origen
by dania1
Summary: En los ciclos sin fin de destrucción y comienzo de la humanidad, existieron personas diferentes con capacidades especiales, en algún momento los llamaron Alice, pero antes tenían otros nombres y otros orígenes, que fueron ocultos durante generaciones de Alice que heredaban el mismo poder. Mikan Yukihara tendrán que reconocer que esto tiene que ver más de lo que piensa con ella
1. 1 El comienzo de todo

Hola, primero que nada este es mi primer fanfic asique espero les guste. Empezar a escribir esta historia para todas las cosas que yo quisiera agregar a mis animes favoritos o que me haya gustado que haya pasado de otra forma.

* * *

 **CAPITULO 1. EL COMIENZO DE TODO**

* * *

 _ **SAGA 1: AAO**_

* * *

Hace miles de años el mundo sufrió un colapso ¿Cómo lo sabía? En realidad solo lo estaba soñando.

Era un mundo oscuro lleno de caos, donde había varias personas dispersas que al verme se acercaban formando una fila y se inclinaban al verme…

* * *

De repente mi mente se despejo y se empezó a infiltrar en mi sueño, recordé que debía despedirme de Hotaru, como si fuera poco el tiempo el que pasamos juntas y ahora se marchaba. Me levante olvidándome del horrible sueño y corriendo al armario solo para combinar una blusa de tirantes blanca, con una falda naranja y medias blancas hasta la rodilla, con unas botas de color café.

Me despedí de mi abuelo y fui a la reunión que organizo la comunidad para despedir a "La genio del pueblo, Hotaru Imai", en simples palabras mi mejor amiga. De camino a su casa me di cuenta de la gente que había enviado la academia que se encontraban en dos limusinas, un poco alejados de la gente, un chófer en cada una, y dos personas más por cada limusina.

Hotaru estaba despidiéndose aún, cuando al pasar al lado de la primera limusina me percate de un niño dentro, parecía de mi edad y tenía las manos sujetas con una fina cuerda, nuestras miradas se encontraron, tenía unos ojos verdes muy bonitos.

-Mikan! - Hotaru me había visto, corrí a sus brazos.

* * *

En ese momento vi a la baka de Mikan que se encontraba frente a la primera limusina, cada una de estas tenía un responsable del colegio y otra persona encargada de la seguridad y claro de que no escaparas. La llame ¿para que se acercaba la tonta? Así solamente llamaba la atención de las personas de la academia.

-Baka ya es tarde como siempre. El tiempo es corto si tienes algo que decir dímelo ahora- Mikan solo se me quedaba viendo mientras sollozaba intentando encontrar las palabras, cuando alguien bajo de la primer limusina, un tipo alto y rubio de ojos azules que nos miraba a Mikan y a mi…no específicamente a Mikan, instintivamente empuje a Mikan fuera de la visión de ese tipo – Vete a tu casa, baka.

\- Hotaru, promételo vendrás a visitarme. – Dijo Mikan sollozando aún más, sin pararse de donde quedaba oculta.

Me subí a la limusina y la voltee a ver desde el asiento. – Pórtate bien Mikan, nos volveremos a ver. Lo prometo. – Y cerré la puerta de la limusina. Me di cuenta que en la limosina de en frente, seguían en la banqueta, ahora eran 2 personas las que se encontraban fuera de la limosina.

-Hola Hotaru chan, soy tu nuevo profesor de clase Narumi- El rubio en frente de mi parecía muy raro.

-Ey sensei. ¿Por qué no nos vamos? ¿Qué esperamos?- Parecía confundido por mis preguntas

-Muy pronto nos iremos. Deberías despedirte bien – Se a qué se refería, a la baka de Mikan que seguía en el suelo, cuando la mire puso su cara de determinación, se paró y grito

\- ¡Siempre seremos amigas, Hotaru!

El jaleo pareció terminar en la limosina de en frente y en ese momento vi cómo nos alejábamos del pueblo y a su vez de Mikan que seguía sollozando, pero ya no se veía patética como cuando estaba en el suelo, ahora sonreía mientras me despedía con la mano.

\- Siempre, lo prometo – Murmure mientras miraba al frente y me despedía de todo lo conocido para empezar una nueva vida

* * *

Han pasado dos semanas desde que Hotaru se fue, desde entonces no he recibido ni una carta suya simplemente parece que desapareció. En la escuela no nos dicen nada, sus padres se mudaron hace poco y el pueblo que tanto la admiraba parece haberse olvidado de ella en tan poco tiempo. Como si nunca hubiera existido pero yo no la olvidare definitivamente.

Suspiro mientras termino de cepillarme el cabello y cierro el sobre de la carta diaria que le escribí, mañana temprano pasare a dejarla antes de ir al colegio, pero la luz se baja y termina apagándose, como esta casa ya es vieja, no me sorprende a pertenecido a generaciones y generaciones de mi familia, mi abuelito me lo contó. Guardo la carta en un bolsillo de mi pijama y recorro mi cuarto con una mano en la pared hasta dar con la puerta, al llegar a las escaleras escucho un ruido.

-Tonta ve con más cuidado, haces mucho ruido – Una voz de un chico, me pego más a la pared. ¡Alguien está dentro de la casa!

-Si esta casa no fuera tan confusa y tuviera tantos pasillos, sería más fácil, no es mi culpa – Es la voz de una chica, no suenan muy mayores, ¡Ladrones! tengo que llegar con mi abuelito y salir de aquí.

Sigo por el pasillo y entro a mi cuarto que se encuentra en el tercer piso, la única forma de llegar al cuarto de mi abuelito es por las escaleras pues se encuentra en el segundo piso. Me desespero, pensado en que lograre hacer en esta situación y decido que la única forma será utilizar la ventana del baño de mi cuarto, donde debajo se encuentra un balcón, si salto poder llegar al segundo piso y solo tendré que recorrer el pasillo para el cuarto de mi abuelito.

Me encierro en el baño e intento subir al borde, es más alto de lo que imaginaba, logro quedar sentada en el borde y salto cerrando los ojos, me arrepiento al instante mis rodillas reciben el impacto y las palmas de las manos tampoco les va tan bien, espero no haber hecho tanto ruido, corro a la puerta del balcón y la encuentro ¡Cerrada! Ahora no sé qué hacer, saltar del balcón de nuevo sería una locura, decido que si rompo el vidrio haré mucho ruido pero si entro a la primera solo tendré que correr el pasillo y sacar a mi abuelo y estaremos a salvo.

Entonces tomo el suéter de mi pijama lo envuelvo lo más apretado en mi mano y suelto un puñetazo al vidrio, esperando no hacer tanto ruido

* * *

Estamos en el tercer piso en el segundo cuarto a la izquierda, justo como nos indicaron, pero no encontramos ninguna chica, la descripción era precisa una niña de 10 años con ojos de color avellana verdosos, largo cabello castaño quebrado, la AAO la quería y nuestra misión era llevárnosla.

En realidad esta misión solo era para mí pero Haiiro chan al escuchar la descripción se empeñó en venir, usualmente no hacemos misiones juntos (Sé que no le agrado), pero ella misma se ofreció.

* * *

FLASHBACK

Algunos chicos y yo estábamos en la amplia zona de entrenamiento del primer piso, cuando Mihara entro, parecía su rutina normal donde elegía a algún desafortunado para entrenar o a otros cuantos para misiones, todos se dieron cuenta de su presencia pero todos fingieron no verlo para no ser sus víctimas, para mi mala suerte el chico con el que practicaba me derrumbo y atraje la atención de Mihara que puso una mano sobre mi hombro.

-Hijiri Eiichi, pareces no estar en forma. ¿Debería darte una misión? – Lo dijo con un tono despreocupado, como un padre protector, pero no me atreví a mirar sus ojos, sabría lo que vería.

-Sí, Mihara sensei será un honor ayudarlo – Sabía que era hipocresía tratarlo como si lo venerará, pero también sabía que malo era contradecirlo y que mi actitud de fiel sirviente me quitaría problemas que los más jóvenes no sabían evitar, era lo mejor.

Por fin me atreví a mirarlo, el parecía contento, me entrego un folder amarillo, al abrirlo vi toda la información, Mikan Sakura mi objetivo, mi misión traerla a la AAO.

-Mikan Sakura, la localización y demás detalles vienen en el sobre y no será problema, no tiene un Alice problemático. – Estaba a punto de dar media vuelta, cuando la vi Ume Haiiro, nunca habíamos hablado pero es de esas personas que no pasan desapercibidas.

-Mihara sama, quisiera ayudar con esta misión – Con lo cual hizo una ligera inclinación, me sorprendió verla ofrecerse para una misión, ella no hace nada sin un interés en mente, obviamente Mihara pensó lo mismo, pero simplemente deposito el sobre en sus manos con una seca respuesta.

-Como gustes.

Después de eso no supe interpretar si yo también debía ir y preguntarle a Mihara no tenía sentido, y Ume actuó como si no fuera necesario, pero decidí acompañarla.

Al llegar a la casa, ella fue directo hacia la caja de fusibles y la "toco" con su Alice, si tocaba a una persona la envenenaba, pero si era una cosa la oxidaba, corroía o la rompía, que esa era su intención, mientras forcé la puerta y la vi esperar detrás de mí, cuando la puerta se abrió ella me tendió la mano. Curiosidad y desconfianza me inundaron, pero ella solo me miro seria y sin expresión como siempre y dijo:

-Te hare invisible. Nos conviene mejor entrar y salir sin problemas ¿O no? – Su segundo Alice la invisibilidad, tome su mano y entramos, muy pronto encontramos al abuelo de la chica, se encontraba en la cocina al parecer buscando algo con que alumbrar, Ume soltó mi mano pero seguí invisible, se dirigió directamente al viejo para dejarlo inconsciente pero la detuve y me acerque a él.

Toque su hombro y le susurre – En cuanto vea a su nieta sujétela y grite, no la suelte – El viejo se quedó mirando a la nada. Y agregue –Mientras duerma. – En el instante el cayo en el suelo sin hacer ruido. Voltee y vi a Ume mirándome, no supe descifrar si era confusión o enojo lo que veía en su rostro – Pensé que no querías problemas y así es más fácil. – Ella negó con la cabeza y empezó a subir las escaleras olvidándose de no hacer ruido, la alcance hasta las escaleras que daban al tercer piso.

-Tonta ve con más cuidado, haces mucho ruido – Su reacción hizo que lo dijera más fuerte de lo que pretendía, era inexplicable lo que pretendía, se ofrecía para la misión, luego me ayudaba, pero cuando intentaba ayudar yo, se enojaba y estoy seguro que si pudiera ver su rostro en la oscuridad estaría aún más enojada

-Si esta casa no fuera tan confusa y tuviera tantos pasillos, sería más fácil, no es mi culpa – Me replico en tono de reproche, como una niña pequeña, fue la primera vez que sentí emoción en su voz y entonces recordé que en realidad Ume era más chica que yo, su voz me lo confirmaba.

-Está bien solo busquemos a la chica – Y subí lo que faltaba de las escaleras dejándola atrás, cuando entre en el cuarto seguía siendo invisible y pensé que sería más fácil, así esta chica que debía de raptar no gritaría o lloraría, solo quedaría inconsciente sin que se diera cuenta, ya sería el problema de otro aguantar sus lágrimas, pero no había nadie.

-¿Qué tal si huyo? – No note el momento en el que entro Ume, maldecía en mi interior por subestimar una misión tan fácil e incluso por no escuchar a Ume.- Verifica este piso yo iré al de abajo – Ella se desesperaba con facilidad, diciendo esto salió del cuarto, empecé a revisar los armarios, hasta que encontré un baño que disimulaba su puerta por un espejo, entre y lo primero que escuche fue un vidrio romperse en el piso de abajo, me asome por la ventana y la vi, una pequeña que rompía el vidrio, subí al borde de la ventana y salte, fue fácil y ella ni noto que estaba detrás, definitivamente era Mikan Sakura el cabello castaño, quebrado y largo lo confirmaba parecía muy concentrada intentando abrir la puerta por el espacio que había roto del vidrio.

-Pequeña ¿Necesitas ayuda? – Ella se quedó congelada y volteo, me miraba fijamente con miedo, me reí al pensar cuando yo estuve en su lugar, era muy pequeña, pero al menos yo no la maltrataría como me hicieron a mí, solo utilizaría mi Alice y ella iría conmigo por las buenas – Vamos, toma mi mano y solo sígueme. – Le tendí mi mano, pero ella siguió en la misma posición.

De repente, vi como en su cara se formaba la toma de una decisión. La decisión de huir. Grito y me pateo en la espinilla, yo solo pude tirarme al suelo y sorprenderme, mi Alice no le hizo nada.

Deje la sorpresa a un lado, y la seguí, en el pasillo estaba la pequeña y Ume la estaba "tocando" pero ella seguía en pie y bien, el Alice de Ume no la afectaba, ella solo la retenía con su fuerza, hasta que Ume capto que me dirigía hacia ellas y pareció amplificar su Alice, alcance a llegar para atrapar a la pequeña en mis brazos antes de que esta cayera ¿Qué pensaba Ume? Si no la tratábamos podría morir.

-Vámonos ya tenemos a la chica – y bajo las escaleras con una sonrisa ¿Por haber envenenado a una niña de 10 años?

Al principio no sabía que pensar de ella, pero definitivamente era muy tenebrosa, y al parecer su único motivo de acompañarme era lastimar a alguien indefenso.

Tome a la chica en brazos y me disculpe con ella por estar a punto de arruinar su vida.


	2. 2 Prisonera

**CAPITULO 2. PRISIONERA**

* * *

Recuerdo una historia que me solía contar mi abuelito trataba de un monstruo que se transformaba en un muchacho para poder comer personas, él no lo veía mal, era su forma de sobrevivir y si lo veíamos desde su punto no estaba para nada mal, el solo se acercaba cautelosamente a su ganado. Fingía ser un muchacho perfecto, pero sus ojos siempre demostraban sus intenciones, rojo de furia, azul de tranquilidad y así todos los colores posibles asociados a todas las emociones posibles.

Tiempo después de conocer a esta chica, me imagine a este monstruo transformándose en una chica hermosa con dos Alice, como los dos tonos de sus ojos, uno gris para la invisibilidad, esa parte de ella que quería permanecer fuera de la vista de todos y otro tono ligeramente rosado como vapor expandiéndose por sus ojos, ese vapor toxico que destruye todo a su paso.

Eso monstruo era en esencia Ume Haiiro.

* * *

Ese día, ese último día en casa de mi abuelito pensé que todo estaría bien al correr por el pasillo directo a las escaleras, que lo lograría y que saldría ilesa junto con mi abuelito, hasta que me topé con esos ojos, vi cómo se llenaba el rosado de sus ojos ligeramente opacando el gris y me pareció hermoso, aun ahora sabiendo lo que hacía me parece hermoso, ella al no ver ningún efecto me sujeto por los brazos, tenía una fuerza increíble, volvió a mirarme directamente y lleno sus ojos de aun más rosado, hasta que eran rosas, casi completamente, aun podías percibir el gris, entonces empecé a caer, sentí el vértigo de la caída y un dolor inmenso que me paralizo.

Lo último que escuche fue un -Vámonos ya tenemos a la chica - y después de eso pura oscuridad

* * *

Desperté en un lugar oscuro, asustada y con frio, así pase mi primer día, al poder recuperar la movilidad de mi cuerpo poco a poco me di cuenta de que estaba en una celda, una amplia celda de terreno irregular que raspaba mis rodillas, aun tenia puesta mi pijama, que consistía en una playera blanca con un short morado y mi abrigo blanco, que aun contenía la carta para Hotaru.

Lo único que pude hacer fue llorar mientras apretaba con fuerza la carta para Hotaru. ¿Qué me pasaría ahora? ¿Dónde me encontraba? Pase mucho tiempo pensando en que sería de mí, hasta que pude dejar de llorar y note que no estaba sola. Había celdas en frente y a los lados de la mía, con varios niños de diversas edades, mi celda se encontraba en una esquina, entonces la celda más cercana era a la derecha, me moví hacia este espacio y vi a un niño si se le podía llamar así, estaba en los huesos, intente llamarlo por lo sola que me sentía pero después de un rato me di cuenta que estaba muy débil para contestarme o incluso moverse. Él se estaba muriendo.

Aterrorizada corrí hacia el otro extremo de mi celda, y llore aún más al pensar que terminaría como el, en poco o mucho tiempo, no podría decirlo no tenía reloj o algún indicador de si era de día o de noche, ante esta idea me frustre más.

Estaba agachada abrazando mis brazos, cuando vi una pequeña luz, llego una chica que repartió botellas de agua y una pequeña porción de un guiso y un pan, en cada celda, sin decir ninguna palabra. Me abalance sobre la comida pero pude notar como el niño de la celda de al lado, el que moría, no recibió nada. Me acerque lentamente y le llame.

-Ehh niño, acércate tengo comida – El no parecía reaccionar, por un momento pensé que ya estaba muerto pero no podía ser – Ehhh niño. – Me acerque a las barras que separaban nuestras celdas y seguí llamándolo

Suspire de frustración, en realidad no podía hacer nada, entonces comí mi guiso despacio y tome el agua, no me podía quedar sin fuerzas, si quería ayudarlo primero tenía que hacer algo por mí misma, me quede jugando con el pan en las manos y me di cuenta de lo único que podía hacer. Me pare en el borde de nuestras celdas, y le lance el pan lo más cerca que pude, le dio cerca de la cabeza, pero él no lo tomo, tal vez ni siquiera lo noto, me desespere en verdad, pero era lo único que podía hacer, entonces me senté y cerré los ojos sorprendiéndome de lo sola que me sentía.

Me la pase tarareándome canciones a mí misma no sé por cuanto tiempo, hasta que por el rabillo del ojo note como el chico solo movía su brazo en dirección a su boca, sonreí, él estaba comiendo aunque fuera un poco. Después de eso me quede dormida en el mismo lugar donde estaba.

* * *

En los siguientes días de esto pensé que logre despertar al chico de la muerte tarareando, así que cuando olvidaba las canciones, le contaba cosas de mi vida diaria, incluso sobre Hotaru, cuentos que el abuelo me contaba y mis preocupaciones de donde estábamos. Él nunca me contestaba, pero estoy segura de que me escuchaba.

Habían bajado 3 veces más a dar comida a todos los chicos que se encontraban aquí, por cada vez que llegaba la chica y tenía un poco de luz me había dado cuenta más o menos del aspecto de estas celdas. Tenía 5 celdas, 2 a cada lado del pasillo, y en el fondo una más grande, yo me encontraba en la primera de la pared derecha, el chico moribundo al que siempre le pasaba mi pan se encontraba en la celda de al lado, en frente de él se encontraba una chica que siempre lloraba en algún momento del día, la celda del fondo la más grande era de la que menos visión tenia, pero sé que tenía más de una persona, era de donde más ruido venia, la celda en frente de mi estaba ocupada el primer día, pero no sé en qué momento el chico o chica desapareció, al segundo día estaba vacía. Me atormentaba pensar que le paso a esa persona, y a veces pensaba que solo lo había imaginado y que en realidad esa celda siempre estuvo vacía.

Estaba terminando mi comida, y preparándome para lanzarle el pan al chico de al lado cuando la puerta se volvió a abrir, me asuste esto era raro habían roto la rutina de siempre, vi como el chico de al lado se levantó como si fuera muy fuerte en ese momento y se perdió en la oscuridad de su celda, entre en pánico y lo imite quedándome en la esquina de mi celda que daba a la de él, mis piernas temblaban tanto que caí de rodillas y cerré los ojos. Estaba en pánico. Con mis ojos cerrados escuchaba el eco que producían sus pisadas en el suelo, eran dos personas estaba segura, para mi mala suerte se detuvieron en frente de mi celda, abrí poco a poco los ojos. Era la chica que vi en el último momento en mi casa la de los ojos grises y rosas, me estremecí, al lado de ella se encontraba un señor de unos 30 años, vestido con traje, de cabello negro peinado hacia atrás, con varios mechones saliendo de su estricto peinado, con unos ojos azules, tapados por unas pequeñas gafas, el daba aún más miedo y peor aún era la forma en que me miraba, me hizo encogerme aún más en mi celda. Mi instinto fue voltearme y pegar el rostro y mi cuerpo a la roca, sabía que estaban hablando y que lo hacían de mí, pero no podía concentrarme en lo que decían, empecé a llorar y al abrir los ojos vi al chico de al lado, estaba en el fondo de su celda, mirándome, cuando se percató de que lo veía me sonrió y me hizo una señal de que no dijera nada, pasándose una línea por los labios, negué con la cabeza, quería irme, quería desaparecer en la oscuridad de mi celda, entonces el me miro intensamente y sostuvo mi mirada, tenía unos hermosos ojos de color verde azulado, no podía decidir cuál color predominaba.

* * *

Cuando entramos en la celda la vi arrinconarse en la esquina más alejada de la puerta, no la culpaba era una niña pequeña alejada de su casa, más bien secuestrada, de hecho yo lo hice.

Mihara sonrió, no sé qué le divertía –Ehh Ume, ¿Tu qué piensas? ¿Debería mandarla al fondo? O ¿Darle una oportunidad?

Me preguntaba qué hacer con ella, que irónico, sabía que sería su oportunidad, que hiciera misiones y al escuchar esto la niña se pegó más a la pared y empezó a llorar silenciosamente, esta niña no sobreviviría a las misiones no importaba que Alice tuviera, suspire, y mire el "Fondo" era la celda más grande donde se llevaba a niños que se creían incapaces de hacer misiones, ya sea por ser demasiado blandos o negarse a los planes de Mihara, en esa celda solo se repartía una ración de comida y agua, los primeros días los niños la compartían pero luego comprendían que eso ya no era posible, o se mataban o decidían morir de hambre todos, el que quedaba con vida tendría una segunda oportunidad, los que eran demasiados blandos para las misiones los endurecía sin que murieran en misiones, y los que se negaban o revelaban ahora harían cualquier cosa evitar volver a esa celda, volví a suspirar, parecía que el castigo era para mí, Mihara me veía directamente ahora parecía comprender lo que yo pensaba y parecía disfrutarlo, debía tomar una decisión rápida, iba a contestar que la mandaran al "Fondo" así sufriría menos esa frágil niña, pero al volverla a ver ahora tenía los ojos abiertos y sonreía con esperanza.

Yo misma sonreí – Dale una oportunidad.

* * *

La mirada del chico sentí que me decía tranquila todo estará bien estamos juntos en esto y no pude evitar sonreírle, desee haber hablado con el antes o al menos saber su nombre.

La celda se abrió y rompió nuestro trance, los dos miramos al frente, por el rabillo del ojo lo vi acercarse un poco.

\- Hola, Sakura san. Soy Mihara y ella es Ume, supongo ya se conocen – El hombre entro en la celda mientras decía esto seguido por la chica de ojos rosados y grises, pensé en volver a llorar, pero no podía moverme, ni hacer nada entonces solo asentí con la cabeza – Sakura, quisiera proponerte algo. Primero ¿Sabes que es un Alice? –Negué con la cabeza – Alice son las personas con habilidades especiales como telequinesis, transportación y sin fin – Pensé que estas personas estaban locas y me habían secuestrado, cada vez mi situación empeoraba más – De hecho, tu eres un Alice – Negué inmediatamente con la cabeza, y el solo rió de una manera despreciable – Tu Alice es uno muy raro ¿Quieres saber qué es? – Volví a negar con la cabeza, y el volvió a reír pero sin ninguna pizca de felicidad en su rostro - La anulación. Tu puedes anular cualquier Alice, la prueba es Ume – Dijo mientras que esta se acercaba más a mí - ella tiene el Alice de veneno, que no pudo utilizar correctamente en ti, hasta que se esforzó en realidad… si no nos crees ella puede volver a hacerte una demostración – Todo paso muy rápido, la chica se siguió acercando a mí, entonces yo encontré la movilidad de mi cuerpo y logre pararme, mientras yo me pare e intente acercarme más a la pared sin poder evitar volver a llorar en esta ocasión, de repente una mano blanca y delgada salió de la otra celda y agarro a Ume por el brazo.

El chico estaba utilizando todas sus fuerzas, lo pude notar, todo su cuerpo estaba arqueado como si fuera a caerse lo único que lo mantenía en pie eran los barrotes en los que se mantenía recargado como soporte, tenía una expresión de dolor en su cara, a pesar de todo me volteo a ver, me sonrió y fijo su mirada en Ume.

-Ne Ume, sigues tan feliz como siempre – Dijo sonriendo con sarcasmo

A lo que la chica sonrió con el mismo sarcasmo e intento alejarse, vi la sorpresa y también la sentí cuando ella no pudo zafarse del agarre del chico - Vamos "sonrisitas" no intentes escapar. Hasta que Mihara intervino. Antes de que pudiera darme cuenta él había tomado del brazo al chico y lo había atraído hacia si golpeándolo con los barrotes, se rio, y después lo soltó empujándolo hacia la otra dirección, el chico de al lado se quedó inmóvil y yo empecé a gritar y me arroje sobre los barrotes.

Ume me tapo la boca con su mano para impedir mis gritos y me agarro como si me fuera a arrojar sobre Mihara. Este en cambio parecía disfrutar la situación.

Se acercó y me susurro – Entonces Mikan chan ¿Vendrás conmigo? Los niños Alice me ayudan con mi misión ¿Serás buena y me ayudaras? – Dijo esto con una emoción perturbadora. Ume quito la mano que mantenía sujeta mi boca y yo estaba a punto de gritarle que no, que nunca lo ayudaría cuando el chico de al lado sin moverse de la pared donde estaba dijo

\- Hazlo, acepta – Se incorporó un poco y tomó su brazo del que ahora sangraba – Es la mejor opción….por ahora. - Asentí mirándolo a él.

\- Ume, súbela – Dijo Mihara – Me quedare un rato aquí con nuestro héroe – Ume volvió a apretar su brazo sobre mí y me jalo para que me parara, note el pan que aún no le daba al chico, al menos debía darle el pan ¡Se lo debía! me resistí al agarre de Ume y alcance a tomarlo, con la mano libre, me agarre de un barrote fingiendo dolor para hacerlo muy lento, y cuando pude, tire el pan directo en su celda, él lo vio y sonrió. Después de esto fui arrastrada por Ume.

* * *

La chica me dejo el pan con una cara de disculpa, después "sonrisitas" la arrastro hacia arriba, las mire todo el tiempo antes de desaparecer por la puerta. Ume seguía tan fría como siempre y la chica bajo la mirada y tropezó varias veces mientras era arrastrada hacia la salida.

Mihara termino de cerrar la celda continúa y ahora se dirigía a mi celda, me apreté el puente de la nariz para tranquilizarme mientras que con el otro brazo buscaba el pan, lo tome y alce la mirada justo cuando entro.

\- Takashi, pensé que morirías de hambre ¿Cuánto llevas aquí? ¿2 semanas? pero parece que le tienes que agradecer a tu compañera de celda –Dijo esto con su típica malicia

\- Le di el buen consejo para que no eligiera el "fondo" con eso es suficiente agradecimiento – En realidad la chica castaña fue una salvación para mí, no solo en la parte de la comida. Yo ya llevaba dos años aquí, mucho tiempo si consideramos que la tasa de mortalidad normal en estos lugares es a los 6 meses de llegar, pero esta vida de peleas, misiones y siempre tener que estarte cuidando sin confiar en nadie me repugnaba.

\- Ohhh ¿Y porque acabas de intervenir? Nadie se suele meter con Ume y menos por una deuda con un recién conocido – Así era Mihara quería encontrar porque me interesaba esta chica y eso era muy peligroso para la castaña.

-¿Olvidas porque llegue aquí? – Esta mentira era lo mejor que podía hacer para alejar a Mihara, aunque no era una mentira del todo – Según tu intente morir en una misión y si lo hice, de hecho, esta vida me repugna. Entonces si no me dejabas morir rápido, no pienso morir de hambre aquí y quien mejor para matarme que Ume, llevamos más o menos el mismo tiempo… una hazaña.

Mihara pareció contentarse con esta explicación, mientras yo mordisqueaba el pan feliz por alejar su atención de la castaña, así sería su vida más fácil –Entonces Takashi, si no quieres morir aquí como una rata, sube continua con las misiones….y muere en el momento que desees haciendo misiones. – Dicho esto salió dejando mi celda abierta.

* * *

Suspire. ¿Por fin me daban permiso de morir? ¡¿En misiones!? Ja. Estaba loco mejor morir tranquilo aquí. Volví a morder mi pan y pensé en la dueña de este.

La castaña moriría igual que yo, si no salía de aquí. Mihara dijo que tenía el Alice de anulación. No era el tipo de Alice que reclutaban y menos aún con el que podías sobrevivir, recordé estos 5 días que ella estuvo aquí, del cual dos de ellos la paso inconsciente, pero desde el tercero ella me sorprendió, ¿Quién le da su comida a un extraño?, ¿Que de todas formas ya está muriendo? Ella no solo me alimento, usualmente hablaba sola, no sé si para que yo la escuchara pero me conto todo de su vida, estos tres días fueron los más tranquilos donde la castaña me dio una imagen de la vida que un niño debía de tener, una vida que me agradaría de llevar, suspire, deje el pan en mi boca y metí las manos en los bolsillos mientras salía de mi celda y cruzaba la puerta que me sacaría de aquí.

Quería esa vida y la castaña viviría ya que me dio un nuevo propósito.

* * *

C: Espero lo disfrutaran


	3. 3 AAO Ciudad subteránea

Hola.

Primero que nada muchas gracias Asuna- chan1998 por leer esto c:

* * *

Notas.

Ume es un personaje que yo invente pero a la vez no. En una parte del manga nos muestran a Natsume con la clase de habilidades peligrosas (Aunque no son los chicos que nos presentan después, incluso se ven más chicos de la sección primaria) entre estos chicos se encuentra una muchacha que por el uniforme se puede notar que es de la seccion secundaria, en ella se basa el personaje de Ume Haiiro. Es el capitulo 32, pagina 28, es la única chica en la pagina.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3 AAO. Ciudad subterránea.**

* * *

Subí las escaleras, mientras me estremecía por el tacto de Ume, ahora que pensaba en lo que había pasado en mi casa ella me aterraba por una razón concreta, esa noche cuando ella me toco solo me detuve en pensar en el rosado de los ojos, pero no recordaba lo importante ella me envenenaba con solo tocarme. Que espeluznantes eran los Alice.

Llegamos a una sala con diferentes chicos dispersos en lo que parecía entrenamiento, Ume me indico que me sentara con un grupo de chicos y niños que temblaban o lloraban, supuse que los habían traído con los mismos métodos que a mí. Abrí la carta para Hotaru y me contente leyendo mis propias palabras de un día normal con el abuelito y nuestros compañeros de clase, esta carta era mi vida hasta el día que me secuestraron, unas lágrimas salieron de mis ojos y resbalaron en la carta.

En algún momento fueron llamando a los niños uno por uno, entre los que se los llevaba estaba Ume cuando algunos se resistían y la subestimaban vi que los abofeteaba y los niños al no saber qué hacer no ponían más resistencia, los que más trabajo le daban terminaba "tocándolos" se notaba por cómo estos se quedaban muy quietos y empezaban a aparecer manchas de color verdoso, por lo que decidí que cuando me llamara me comportaría bien.

En un momento Ume estaba en frente de mí con un chico muy alto, de cabello rubio rapado dándole la apariencia de albino.

-Mikan Sakura, 10 años, él es Kai Ryunami de 13 años. Síganme. – El chico hizo una inclinación de cabeza y fue tras Ume, yo los alcance corriendo justo en el momento que salieron de la sala, Ume nos recomendó recordar los pasillos que tomábamos. Volteo enigmática y nos sonrió, esa fue su primer sonrisa de complicidad que nos dedicó. – Tendrán que acostumbrarse a este lugar será su hogar por toda la vida. A los nuevos los dividen en equipos de 3 para hacer misiones, nosotros somos uno de esos grupos asignados. – Dijo señalando a cada uno de nosotros y ella misma, decía todo esto mientras recorríamos un gran pasillo, hasta llegar a un elevador. Pulso el botón de abajo y nos dio la cara – La organización es un hotel en fachada, donde solo recibe clientes "exclusivos", diputados que requieren protección no son la excepción, el hotel está instalado desde la planta baja/principal hasta un primer piso. El sótano es un almacén para el hotel, donde se encuentran las 3 diversas entradas al verdadero motivo. La AAO. – Vio mi duda en la cara y explico, el elevador llego y entramos y pulso el tercer piso – Anti Alice Organización, después te daré una explicación más detallada Sakura. Esas entradas llevan a un vestíbulo principal llamado piso 0 donde los clientes vienen a pedir misiones. Los siguientes pisos van desde el primero hasta el séptimo subterráneo, en el primer piso subterráneo es donde nos encontrábamos, la sala de entrenamiento más grande, calabozos – Dijo señalándome a mí- y salas de castigo – Dijo señalando a Ryunami - Hasta el quinto piso son cuartos para nosotros, el sexto y séptimo son pisos prohibidos. Cada equipo comparte cuarto, el nuestro está en el tercer piso. – El elevador abrió sus puertas y parecía una caverna, una gran sala vacía daba a 7 diferentes pasillos, la luz era tan escasa, menos que en mi celda, un ambiente deprimente perfecto para mi estado de ánimo. Ume señalo el de en medio - Como estamos en subterráneo, los duchas son aguas termales es lo único bueno de este lugar,…aunque estas aguas van y vienen, si te vas por la corriente nunca regresaras vivo al menos. Es el lugar perfecto para los suicidas, - Yo no podía creer todo esto. Ume no le tomaba importancia y Ryunami parecía encantado con lo que acaba de decir con un brillo perverso en la mirada - Nuestro cuarto está en el segundo pasillo de la derecha – Entramos en este pasillo donde se reducía aún más la luz y yo ya no podía evitar temblar de miedo, empecé a tropezarme con mis propios pies, simplemente quería regresar, en ese momento Ryunami puso una mano en mi hombro para guiarme y yo lo sentí como una muestra de apoyo por de lo poco que podía ver de su cara, el nunca volteo a verme directamente solo sonrió como muestra de valor y así seguimos los tres en ese túnel oscuro, Ume era ese tipo de personas que solo parece querer hablar cuando era necesario y ya no había nada que explicar, pasamos frente a algunas puertas que solo notaba por algún resquicio de luz. Hasta llegara a la séptima donde Ume se para frente a esta. – Este será nuestro cuarto, debemos descansar, las luces se apagan y prenden a determinada hora y moverse sin luz es peligroso en estas cuevas. – Abrió la puerta donde teníamos una pequeñísima habitación pero alargada, en frente se encontraba una mesa con 4 sillas y al fondo dos literas con camas tipo camarote de barco, entre estas dos se encontraba otra puerta que llevaba a un baño con algunos anaqueles para cosas.

Me pregunte como teníamos luz en un lugar como este. Deje pasar la pregunta y cada uno se sentó en una cama eligiendo sin palabras sus propio lugar, Ume se quedó con la cama de arriba de la derecha y yo con la de abajo, en la izquierda Ryunami se quedó con la cama de arriba.

Apreté con fuerza la carta de Hotaru, que aún se encontraba en mi sucio suéter de la pijama, ahora sentía bajar la adrenalina y con ella mis fuerzas para no llorar se iban, me pregunte como había soportado hasta aquí, me tumbe y mire el techo de mi cama, hasta que capte los ojos rosas de Ume mirándome, despareció al instante.

-Sakura. Si tienes preguntas este es el momento – Suspire yo quería preguntar todo desde el ¿Por qué estaba aquí? ¿Hasta que me pasaría? Pero en el momento de hablar solo pude decir

\- ¿Dónde está mi abuelito? ¿Está bien?

Escuche un suspiro de la cama de arriba. Ume parecía decepcionada con la pregunta – Está bien, la AAO solo iba detrás de ti, estuviste 5 días en los calabozos, en estos 5 días tu abuelo te reporto como perdida y secuestrada, claro que no funciono, la AAO hizo ver tu caso como si tu hubieras escapado. Eso es lo que pasa con los niños que se recluta y tienen familia. – Fue demasiado, solté a llorar. Mi único familiar me buscaba, pero sería en vano, todo esto destrozaría su corazón. Ume dejo de hablar al escucharme, pensé ya no diría más y me lamente por seguir llorando y perder todas las respuestas de que pasaría conmigo, hasta que dijo. – Tu caso,…me refiero se está haciendo muy sonado, en la policía no le hacen caso, pero él te sigue buscando. – Llore aún más, esa certeza de que me seguiría buscando me hizo sentir cálido el cuerpo, una calidez que pesaba a la vez.

Ume y Ryunami no dijeron nada, aunque después de eso llore más y más.

Un llanto ruidoso de estos 5 días, un llanto que con el paso de la noche se fue apagando igual que las luces. Por hoy era lo único que podía hacer me dije a mi misma apretando la carta de Hotaru y pensando en mi abuelito. Deseando volver a verlos.

Me desperté un rato después y encontré la carta aun en mi mano, la volví a guardar en mi chamarra del pijama. Si intentaba escapar ahora, no era muy posible salir, Ume nos advirtió que esto era una caverna subterránea, el primer problema sería encontrar el camino hasta el hotel que mencionaba, y luego ¿Qué haría? No, no podía rendirme ahora baje mis piernas de la cama y por mucho tiempo recordé que no llevaba zapatos, suspire esto sería más difícil de lo que pensé. Llegue a tientas a la puerta y estaba abierta. Me voltee para verificar que esos dos seguían dormidos, y vi a Ume sentada en el borde de su cama, con sus largos brazos extendidos y Ryunami se encontraba recargado en la litera izquierda. Pensé en si correr sería lo mejor.

-Si piensas escapar deberías de tener un mejor plan ¿Sabes? – Dijo Ume mientras se sentaba en la cama – O al menos tener uno…

-Yo solo quiero ir a casa. –Dije lo primero que se me ocurrió.

Ryunami por primera vez hablo y eso me sorprendió tanto a Ume como a mí. –Y llevar a la organización directamente a tu abuelo, eso es lo que pasaría si logras escapar ahora. – No había pensado en esa opción, todo esto de Alices, poderes y organizaciones me parecía absurdo, yo solo quería regresar.

-Mañana tendremos entrenamiento y las luces se prenderán solas a las 5 am, te sugiero que estés lista para ese momento.- Dijo Ume mientras señalaba el techo y luego solo se acostaba. Ryunami se acostó después de dirigirme una última mirada.

Sentí un enojo profundo por estas dos personas, que parecían saber todo y no alterarse por nada, solo apreté los puños y me dirigí a mi cama.

* * *

Como dijo Ume las luces se prendían solas a las 5 am, a las 5:15 el pasillo se llenaba de gente que se dirigía a entrenar. Ume y Ryunami ya estaban despiertos y vestidos con ropa negra. Ume al ver mi confusión me tendió un conjunto igual al suyo y un reloj de mano, me indico el baño, era una blusa negra con un short negro en conjunto con mallas negras y unos tenis también negros, juntos nos dirigimos a la sala de entrenamiento en el primer piso subterráneo, Ume nos enseñó que al ser una caverna había más formas de subir que por el elevador que en ese momento estaba lleno, como por las aguas termales que si escalabas en un punto llegabas a un corredor del piso 0, donde solo tenías que seguir otras escaleras secretas y diferentes atajos que solo Ume parecía conocer.

Al llegar arriba me di cuenta que nos dividían en grupos, a la derecha estaban los que no necesitaban ayuda y se ponían a pelear entre ellos, yo estaba justo en el lado opuesto, nuestro equipo que resultó ser el equipo 3 (Resumido E3) estaba con un grupo de 15 personas, en total 5 equipos. Teníamos 2 chicos que lucían entre los 16 y 20 años instruyéndonos para enseñarnos a pelear, la instrucción era fácil pelearíamos en parejas, determinando quien sabía pelear mejor para dividirnos, yo nunca en mi vida había peleado, nunca fui de esas personas con facilidad para la lucha, los deportes se me daban bien, pero eran cosas muy diferentes, yo tenía problemas a cada momento con la chica que me asignaron a pelear, termine perdiendo pero al ver a Ume y Ryunami note que ninguno tenía problemas, Ume era un poco más alta que yo, delgada, no parecía fuerte en absoluto pero mantenía los brazos extendidos formando un circulo en frente de ella como si estuviera bailando pero sin pareja, mientras se movía rápidamente y asestaba golpes a su contrincante, cuando este se acercaba demasiado utilizaba la fuerza de su contrincante a su favor. Ryunami era otro caso, era más alto que la mayoría y él no se andaba con cuidado, embestía y golpeaba al chico que se encontraba en frente de él, no me había dado cuenta que aparte de ser alto era musculoso.

Suspire en el suelo donde me senté con los otros perdedores, hasta que vi al instructor, era el otro chico que entro a mi casa, al que golpee. Él se dio cuenta de mi mirada y se dirigió a mí.

-Ey pequeña – dijo - ¿Así que sobreviviste al calabozo? – Lo mire extrañada y a la vez asustada. Decidí que lo mejor era ignorarlo pero el empezó a dar clases a los que perdieron en la primer ronda se presentó como Eiichi Hijiri, tenía mucha agilidad y al verlo moverse así note que él pudo dejarme inconsciente en el mismo momento en que me vio en mi casa, pero en cambio me dejo golpearlo y dejar mi esperanza de escape…hasta que me topé con Ume.

Así siguió la práctica hasta que nos dieron permiso de marcharnos, yo me sentía destrozada físicamente tenía una buena condición para una estudiante, no para los ninjas que eran estas personas, estire mis brazos mientras veía a los demás chicos. Ume y Hijiri los que me trajeron aquí, se encontraban en mi campo de visión, verlos juntos me recordaba ese día, y me enojaba no sé de dónde salía todo este coraje que sentía por estos dos. Ume y Ryunami se acercaron

-Los llevare al comedor- Esa fue toda su explicación, y los dos empezaron a caminar hacia la salida, baje la mirada y los empecé a seguir, cuando Hijiri venia caminando en dirección contraria. No sé qué me paso, tal vez el estallido de mis emociones.

-Quisiera una explicación…Hijiri, Ume. – Me arrepentí al instante – Yo solo quiero saber ¿Por qué?

Levante el rostro y Ume parecía indiferente al tema, con Ryunami a sus espaldas. En cambio Hijiri si me miro.

* * *

La pequeña me miro con recelo y no la culpaba, era muy valiente por su parte interrogar a sus secuestradores, al menos ya no me tenía tanto miedo para hablar conmigo, como en la práctica. Pero el tema que eligió era el peor para mi conciencia.

-Porque me trajiste aquí, tú y Ume… - Dijo apretando los brazos con fuerza

-Era mi misión- Rectifique, aunque Ume parecía no querer responder nada -mía y de Ume. La AAO se enteró de tu Alice y antes de que la academia fuera por ti, se nos encomendó traerte. – Mis palabras parecían confundirla más, pero que podía hacer yo que la arroje a esta vida de misiones y Alice peligrosos más que decirle una parte de la verdad o mínimo contestar sus preguntas. De todas formas a mí también me pareció raro que la AAO fuera detrás de una niña con el Alice de anulación, no era precisamente peligroso, ni útil.

\- La academia… ¿Qué es eso?

-Es una escuela donde encierran a los niños Alice, se "supone" que es un lugar para cuidar y formar a los niños con Alice, sin que se salgan de control ni lastimen a otros o ellos mismos. – Explico Ume con un suspiro – Ya se había expedido orden en la academia para pasar por ti, es Gakuen Alice, está en Tokyo. – La pequeña se quedó inmóvil con una mirada perdida tras las palabras de Ume.

– Ey, ¿Sakura? ¿Te encuentras bien?

* * *

¿Gakuen Alice? La escuela donde ingreso Hotaru, ella estaba en una situación parecida a la mía, entonces. Hijiri me sostuvo por el brazo y por fin escuche que me llamaba. Ume seguí tan estática como siempre y Ryunami se había retirado a una pared, donde estaba recostado.

\- Sakura, ¿Te encuentras bien? – Hijiri parecía preocupado

-Mi amiga, fue a Gakuen Alice…

Sonrió, amablemente. – Casi todos aquí, tenemos a alguien querido en Gakuen Alice…mi hermano menor esta allá, se llama Youichi Hijiri (Eiichi Hijiri en realidad es el hermano de Youchi, sale en otro manga de la misma autora, llamado "M to N no shouzou, y se da a entender que en algún momento tuvo el mismo Alice que Youichi), -Sonrió tristemente. - No te preocupes mientras tu amiga no tenga un Alice llamativo estará bien. – Quería saber aún más cosas pero él se notaba inquieto en cierto punto. – Sakura…En serio lo lamento por arrastrarte a este lugar, si hubiera tenido opción no lo hubiera hecho…

No me esperaba una disculpa del secuestrador, no parecía tan mala persona, dicho esto hizo una inclinación y se marchó. Ume solo me hizo una seña para que la siguiera y así fuimos al comedor.

Se encontraba en el primer piso subterráneo lo más alejado del elevador, Ume y Ryunami comían en silencio, mientras yo pensaba en Eiichi, el que me secuestro se disculpó, actitud rara de un secuestrador. Solo fui su misión…

-Ne, Ume – La chica estaba sentada en frente de mí, y reacciono al escuchar su nombre - ¿Por qué nos mandan a misiones?

Con la cuchara aun en la boca, contesto. – Algunas son por dinero, otras son para destruir a la Academia. –Se quedó pensativa.

-¿Qué tienen contra la academia?-

Esta vez contesto Ryunami –Las organizaciones anti-Alice se formaron usualmente de ex alumnos de la academia, unos querían un trato más justo, otros venganza contra la academia, y están los que solo quieren poder. La academia tiene a la mayoría de los Alice y tiene una gran influencia en el mundo por esto.

-Y ¿En cuál de esas categorías esta la AAO? – Ume volteo la mirada incomoda, y Ryunami sonrió irónicamente.

-En la que quiere el poder y no dudara en tomarlo a la fuerza.


	4. 4 Colores y objetos especiales

**Capítulo 4: Colores y objetos especiales.**

* * *

Después de la comida regresamos a la sala de entrenamiento, donde apareció Mihara, yo intente esconderme detrás de Ume y Ryunami intimidad por ese hombre, nos explicó que estaríamos entrenando estas dos semanas, y que después empezaríamos a hacer misiones en equipo, esto para reducir las pérdidas de personas en las misiones, se me revolvió el estómago un poco, en las mañanas seria entrenamiento físico y en las tardes de Alice.

-Algunos de ustedes ya han pasado estas pruebas, recuerden que esto es como un refuerzo para saber dónde está su lealtad. – Con estas palabras se marchó.

Seguíamos siendo los mismos 5 equipos, los dos asignado se empezaron a distribuir entre los primeros equipos, entonces nos quedamos recostados en una pared a esperar nuestro turno.

-Ume ¿A qué se refería con eso? – Pregunte confusa.

-Algunas de las personas que están aquí, fueron acusadas de traición por eso reciben un nuevo entrenamiento, otro acaba de salir del "fondo", en fin la AAO tiene diferentes castigos, Ryunami venia de otra organización anti-Alice y acaba de salir de la zona de castigo. – Dijo esto sin tomarle importancia.

Voltee a ver a Ryunami que estaba a mi lado con los ojos cerrados, al escuchar su nombre el volteo a ver a Ume y le replico. – Ume también está en la misma situación, tiene mala fama Sakura. Dicen que su vuelta al "entrenamiento" fue por matar a un compañero.

Esta fue la primera vez que Ume pareció no estar vacía y el comentario pareció lastimarla por un segundo, después se borró esa expresión de dolor de su cara y no volvió a hablar, hasta que fue nuestro turno.

-Bueno, equipo 3, primero que nada díganme ¿Cuáles son sus Alice?

Ume fue la primera en responder. – Alice de envenenamiento e invisibilidad.

-Alice de agua. –Contesto Ryunami

-Yo…dicen que es la Anulación. – Dije sin la convicción que tenían los otros dos.

-Bueno, no podemos tomar una conclusión hasta saber que manejo tienen cada uno de ustedes. –Parecía cansado, mientras se pasaba la mano por el cabello, cuando volvió a abrir los ojos me dirigió una mirada. – Por ahora intenten ayudar a Sakura con su Alice, la anulación…es un Alice complicado.

Dicho esto se marchó a continuar con los siguientes equipos. Al darme cuenta Ume ya se encontraba frente a mí.

-Una vez ya anulaste mi Alice, podemos probar – Dijo ella, instintivamente yo retrocedí, su Alice de envenenamiento era como si de su interior una bruma me atrapara y me dejara vacía, no quería volver a sentir eso.

-O puedes anular el mío –Dijo Ryunami, a lo que Ume solo se encogió de hombros y se apartó dejando paso a Ryunami, me sentí aliviada por el cambio, hasta que mi mano se levantó en contra de mi voluntad, muy alto, causándome dolor.

-Ehh, ¿Qué pasa? – Dije contrariada por mis movimientos, que ahora me hacían caminar hacia Ume.

-Piensa un momento Sakura, la AAO busca personas con Alice dañinos, Ryunami no es diferente. – Ume empezó su explicación mientras se alejaba de mi trayectoria indefinida, mis piernas se movían por si solas, pero cada paso dolía en realidad. Voltee a ver a Ryunami que estaba muy atento a cada uno de mis pasos.

-Mi Alice es el agua, y tu cuerpo contiene al menos el 70% de agua por lo que puedo moverte como un títere, el cerebro tiene al menos un 70% no podría controlar tus pensamientos pero si podría dar consejos tan fuertes que pensaras que son ideas tuyas, la sangre contiene un 80% en si lo único que podría hacer con esta función es separar el agua de la sangre, no te mataría pero es muy doloroso y la función de esa parte del cuerpo queda comprometida y por ultimo tus pulmones se componen de un 90% de agua, solo debo apretar un poco y dejaras de respirar. – Su explicación era demasiado macabra y real, no sabía ahora con quien prefería practicar. Ahora caminaba subiendo mucho los brazos y las piernas alrededor de ellos dos. – Muy bien Sakura anula mi Alice y muévete por ti misma.

Esto era demasiado y muy tenebroso. Tenía que hacer algo rápido– ¿Cómo utilizan sus Alice? – Los dos que hasta ahora me ponían atención solo en mi andar, me miraron como si les sorprendiera mi pregunta.

Ryunami fue el primero en contestar. –Yo…la primera vez, quería dañar a alguien, estaba sumamente enojado y de repente ¡Pum! Exploto en pedacitos en frente de mí. – Me sorprendía cada vez más como Ryunami lograba atemorizarme sin esa intención, solo con palabras y una cara tan normal que parecía que nos contaba lo que desayuno hoy.

-En mi caso, fue más por protección y creo que ese será tu mismo caso. En tu casa tú estabas asustada y me anulaste. – Ume dijo esto mientras se acomodaba en el suelo de la sala de entrenamiento. Recordé ese momento donde solo veía rosa, ese rosado parecía dañino, cerré los ojos e intente concentrarme en el momento de mi secuestro, pero no pasó nada, sentí como me seguía moviendo, estaba a punto de pedirle a Ryunami que parara pues el dolor se estaba haciendo muy grande, cuando al volver a abrir los ojos vi a las personas cubiertas por diversos colores, Ume era rosado en la parte superior y gris en la inferior, Ryunami de un azul intenso como el cielo, y yo estaba cubierta por el mismo color pero solo en la parte mis piernas y mis brazos.

-Lo veo. - Dije asombrada por mi descubrimiento. –Ustedes son de colores y el color de Ryunami se extiende sobre mí.- Dicho esto Ryunami me dejo en libertad.

-Creo es un buen inicio. - Fue su respuesta. Dicho esto el otro instructor nos miraba de cerca, se fue acercando y nos dijo.

\- Sakura y Ume serán defensiva, Ryunami ofensiva, este no se cansara tanto porque Sakura puede detectar a los Alice y neutralizarlos, Para Ume será más fácil lidiar con oponentes sin Alice, ese puede ser un balance para ustedes. - Los tres nos quedamos viendo, a mi parecer era un buen plan – La única falta de entrenamiento es Sakura, ustedes dos la pueden instruir.

-Espere. – Ume se puso en pie mientras el instructor se intentaba retirar.

Antes de que ella pudiera decir otra cosa el instructor se adelantó. – Tenemos muchos nuevos sin experiencia, ni en pelea, ni en Alice. No sé qué pasa con la organización, es la primera vez que trae tantos niños al mismo tiempo, tú lo sabes Ume por mucho suelen ser 5 y ahora 15…su equipo tiene la ventaja de 2 con experiencia. - Dicho esto se marchó.

Así continuamos con Ume y Ryunami intentando ayudarme con la anulación por turnos, una haciéndome invisible y otro controlando mi cuerpo por el agua, hasta que los instructores dieron la orden de terminado. Pasamos al comedor por algo de cena que llevamos al cuarto y cenamos en la pequeña mesa del cuarto.

Yo empezaba a notar la fatiga en el cuerpo por el uso del Alice de Ryunami, era diferente a la sensación de cuando Ume utilizaba el suyo, con ella sentías tu cuerpo adormecerse y el dolor venia después, con Ryunami era constantemente sentir dolor desde el principio hasta que te dejaba, como una carga eléctrica por todo tu cuerpo.

Me acerque a mi cama, y tome la carta dirigida a Hotaru. –Sakura ¿Qué es eso? – Dijo Ryunami desde la mesa en frente de mi cama, donde él seguía comiendo.

-Una carta que pensaba mandar a mi mejor amiga - Recordé lo que significaba que Hotaru asistiera a Gakuen Alice, ella tenía algún raro poder como todos aquí, abrace mis piernas mientras miraba el papel ya manoseado y doblado por tantas veces que lo sostuve con desesperación. –Ahora solo es una hoja que yo misma escribí de mi vida, no sé cómo describirlo pero es muy importante para mí…

-Yo tengo algo parecido, -Saco de su pantalón negro un pequeño dije de un collar, tenía una letra una "Y". – Es muy importante y como para ti es un recuerdo de mi vida anterior.

Entonces no solo era yo, me dio algo de valor su confesión y baje de mi cama con la carta en mano, me pare frente a él le tendí la carta con una mano y extendí la otra para ver el dije. El extrañado me miro un momento que sentí muy largo, por el rabillo del ojo vi que Ume se acercaba, Ryunami cerró los ojos y soltó el dije en mi mano al momento que tomaba la carta.

El empezó a leerla, mientras yo examinaba el dije que era hermoso, era la letra "Y" esculpida en cursiva, en oro rosado, sin duda valía mucho lo sentía en su peso, solo tenía un detalle estaba rota en la parte superior donde se debía enganchar de una cadena, pase mi dedo por la parte rota preguntándome que paso con el dije. Cuando note la mirada de Ume que tenía la cabeza recostada sobre la mesa para ver mejor el Dije.

-Debió de ser arrancada del cuello de una persona para terminar rota de esa forma.

Ryunami rio supongo porque acertamos en lo que le había pasado a su Dije. – Y tu chica sin emociones, ¿No tienes nada importante? – La implicada levanto la cabeza inmediatamente, y nos miró a ambos con desconfianza, después de un rato paso su mano por su cuello y se hizo visible un collar, pegado a su cuello, era negro con incrustaciones de piedras de obsidiana cortadas en finos rombos que se expandían por su cuello en línea recta, hasta la parte de atrás donde dos pequeñas obsidianas que eran el broche para cerrarlo, chocaban constantemente.

Yo me quede embelesada con esa pieza, y Ryunami chiflo por lo bajo en señal de admiración, era hermoso.

-¿Por qué ocultas una cosa así? – Ume ocultaba el collar con su Alice de invisibilidad

-Es más seguro para algo importante si nadie lo ve. –Se levantó mientras colocaba sus dos manos alrededor de su cuello logrando que al instante desapareciera el collar. - ¿No es así? – Dicho esto regreso a su cama.

Más tarde los tres nos acostamos, esa noche en mi cama al colocar la carta debajo de mi almohada pensé que no era tan diferente a esos dos siniestros chicos, que guardaban una parte tal vez de otra vida que deseaban recuperar o de una persona importante para ellos. Sonreí y me dormí.

* * *

Mi rutina siguió de la misma forma, con mis entrenamientos matutinos de pelea donde seguía siendo muy mala, notaba que Eiichi Hijiri se sentía culpable por mi causa, así que el más que nadie me ayudaba a mejorar en las peleas, ayuda que poco a poco fui aceptando. En las tarde era el entrenamiento con Alice donde mejore considerablemente, ahora podía anular el Alice de Ryunami que era el que más me atemorizaba, el de Ume solo lo lograba en algunas ocasiones. Descubrí que cuando utilizaban su Alice en mí se extendía el color que veía en ellos, hasta tocarme, cubriéndome y extendiéndose por mi cuerpo, este color era su Alice, lo que debía hacer era extender mi propio color que era de un naranja fuerte y así sus colores (Alice) no podían tocarme, esa parte era fácil. Pero al explicarle a Ume mi forma de ver los colores ella me animo a que ahora yo intentara alcanzarlos con mi Alice o dicho de otra forma que mi color los cubriera a ellos, pocas veces lo lograba, pero cuando lo hacía todo su color se desvanecía. Y ellos perdían la capacidad de utilizar sus Alices tanto tiempo como yo aguantara. En las noches con nuestra cena en el cuarto, Ryunami y yo comenzábamos a platicar ya sea de mi vida con mi abuelito, Hotaru e incluso cosas sobre Gakuen Alice, o a veces hablábamos de su vida como estudiante en Bergen, Noruega su ciudad natal un pequeño pueblo costero, de su madre y como un tío, hermano de un padre que nunca conoció lo convenció de seguirlo, un error del que siempre se arrepentiría pues su tío pertenecía a Z, organización donde lo dejo y nunca más lo volvió a ver, Ume siempre se acercaba atraída por la conversación pero no aportaba nada a menos que le preguntaras directamente, como cuando plantee mi hipótesis de que el Alice se heredaba.

-Podría ser cierto. –Dijo Ryunami. –Mi tío era un Alice entonces supongo que mi padre también lo es. Porque mi madre nunca demostró señales de serlo. – Al decir esto imagine a mi abuelito el tampoco daba muestras de serlo, pero tal vez mis padres que nunca conocí.

-¿Ume que hay de ti? ¿Alguno de tus padres es Alice?- Pregunte para alejar ese triste recuerdo.

-Mi padre, supongo que lo fue, mi madre no lo sé…murió antes de poder recordar algo de ella. –Esa era parte de la poca información que tenia de Ume Haiiro, aparte de su collar preciado fue un robo que ella y otras personas perpetuaron hace algunos años, y que ella había entrado de pequeña a Gakuen Alice, pero nunca nos contó como llego a salir de esa escuela que por lo que decían más bien parecía fortaleza.

Así conté 5 días desde que empezó mi entrenamiento.

* * *

Después de este lapso en la clase matutina nos pusieron a manejar armas, nunca había sostenido una pistola y se veía enorme en mis manos, pero al momento de utilizarla descubrí que tenía gran precisión y me anime al saberme buena en algo. En la clase de la tarde íbamos a empezar nuestro entrenamiento solos, cuando los dos instructores anunciaron que nos enfrentaríamos por equipos, parecía ser un acontecimiento especial, pues varios chicos se reunieron a mirar.

Yo no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, sabía que un momento tendría que pelear pero no pensé que fuera tan pronto, aun no estaba lista para lastimar a alguien más, o pensándolo mejor que me lastimaran a mí.

La primer pelea seria el equipo 1 vs. equipo 2, la segunda pelea seria el equipo 3 vs. el equipo 4, el equipo 5 elegiría con cuál de los ganadores de las dos peleas pasadas enfrentarse, una ventaja muy buena, los ganadores de la última pelea se enfrentarían al equipo que sobrara, y así tendríamos un ganador definitivo. Las reglas eran sencillas para ganar tenías que dejar inconsciente o incapaz de pelear a todo el equipo contrario.

Me sentía muy nerviosa mientras nos sentábamos en las esquinas y pasaban al frente los equipos 1 y 2, detrás de nosotros se agrupaba la gente para ver las peleas.

-Hare invisible a Mikan y a mí, Ryunami provócalos para que demuestren cuáles son sus Alice – Ume había empezado a planear que hacer, cosa que me puso más nerviosa, Ume no se tomaba en serio los entrenamientos, esto era inusual, me fije en Ryunami que usualmente se burlaría de Ume ahora asentía muy seriamente a todo lo que ella decía, esto era serio. – En ese momento Sakura anula el Alice más peligroso, hasta ahora solo lo hemos intentado con uno pero inténtalo al menos con dos. – Al ver que no contestaba, apretó mi mano y yo inmediatamente la retire, note que la incomodo mi reacción, pero al instante fijo la mirada en mí. –Sakura estarás invisible ellos no te podrán lastimar. –Eso me consoló un poco, pero sus reacciones tan serias me seguían poniendo nerviosa, me di cuenta que no era momento de preguntas y asentí a lo que dijo.- Ryunami y yo nos encargaremos de dejarlos inconscientes, si no puedes con dos solo concéntrate en uno y cuando yo lo noquee ve por otro.

La primera pelea había terminado dejando como ganadores al equipo 1. Era nuestro turno, seque mis manos sudorosas en mi short, y seguí a Ume y Ryunami al frente.


	5. 5 Batallas

**Capítulo 5: Batallas**

* * *

Llegue a la sala de entrenamiento en la tarde, se me había hecho tarde en una misión, pero me las arregle para llegar sabiendo lo que sucedería, esta era su primera prueba para determinar si eran adecuados para la AAO, el lugar ya estaba repleto, camine entre la gente recordando cuando yo llegue a la AAO hace un año y me tocaron las batallas, éramos 4 en total, y peleamos individualmente, me emocione mucho al escuchar mi nombre como el segundo – Eichii Hijiri, segundo lugar. – Aunque yo deseaba el primero y estuve a poco de lograrlo, en ese momento no comprendía lo importante de esto, el cuarto lugar fue asesinado en ese preciso momento y el tercero Mihara se encargó de él, haciéndolo una estatua que exhibía en el mundo normal, bajo su fachada de escultor en una galería de arte.

Las siguientes batallas que presencie fue seis meses después, el número de participantes había aumentado eran 10 y fueron divididos en parejas el primer y segundo equipo se salvaron pero el tercero fue llevado al "fondo", del que solo sobrevivió un chico que ahora se encontraba en estas batallas, el cuarto fueron estatuas de Mihara y el quinto fue asesinado. Así que 6 meses después de estas, de nuevo teníamos las batallas, que desagradable. En estas cuevas decidí que lo mejor era subir a una irregularidad de la roca y observar desde la altura, justo a tiempo, apenas iba a empezar la primer ronda. Note a un halcón a mi lado, el halcón por increíble que parezca me volteo a ver sarcástico.

-Tatsuma, finge al menos que eres una persona normal o un animal en dado caso – Dije poniendo los ojos en blanco. - ¿Cómo entraría un halcón aquí? – Este chico me sacaba de mis casillas.

El halcón empezó a tomar forma de un muchacho, ojos azules con verde, y cabello negro que desde que estuvo en el calabozo creció demasiado y dejo largo, ahora lo ataba con un cinta en la nuca, dándole un aspecto mucho mayor, el chico apareció sentado en una saliente de roca con las piernas cruzadas, ladeo la cabeza de esa forma tan engreída en él y me miro, reconocer el mismo sarcasmo en el rostro del chico como en el del halcón me fastidio aún más.

Este volteo hacia la explanada a nuestro pies y dijo - La masacre está a punto de comenzar- Dirigí mi atención hacia la pelea, que apenas iba a empezar, de esta generación que yo entrene. Yo era el que mejor los conocía respecto a su potencial.

El equipo 1 estaba constituido por 1 chico y 2 chicas. Su peligro radicaba realmente en el chico. Él ya había participado en la batalla anterior, su equipo quedo en tercer lugar y fue mandado al "fondo" del cual fue el único sobreviviente. Estaba más que desequilibrado.

El equipo 2 contaba con 3 chicos fuertes y con Alice potentes, los tres chicos habían formado una amistad que en mi opinión seria la fortaleza para el futuro de su equipo.

Mihara que miraba todo con felicidad vio como cada equipo se colocaba en una esquina, en la esquina derecha e izquierda se colocaba a un chico y otro en el centro. Se colocaba una barrera en el área donde pelearían para que nadie de fuera saliera lastimado, ni alguien de fuera interviniera en la pelea. Mihara dio la señal y el combate empezó.

El primer equipo en avanzar fue el 1 que se encontraba en el lado derecho, la chica de en medio de cabello corto y negro, corrió hacia el chico que tenía en frente, cuando lo tenía lo suficiente cerca abrió la boca y se puso a gritar era un Alice de onda sonora, el chico que recibió el ataque tenía el Alice de barrera intento crear una pero ya era muy tarde, reboto volando hasta chocar contra la barrera que se había creado por protección. El chico de la derecha del equipo 2 llamado Ishi intento atacar a la chica de cabello corto y negro llamada Hanon, pues su Alice era controlar las piedras, pero fue interceptado por la otra chica del equipo 1 Amaya, ella esquivo con facilidad sus ataques, ocultándose entre los escombros de roca que había dejado la caída del otro chico, fue inútil pues Ishi al controlar la roca la intentaba golpear con estas. Hanon llego hasta donde estaba Amaya y las dos intentaban atacar al chico sin salir ilesas, cuando les lanzaba rocas Hanon las destruía con su onda sonora. Mientras que en el lado izquierdo. Los otros dos chicos se enfrentaban peleando, El del equipo 2 tenía el Alice de la fuerza y era bueno peleando, mientras que el delgado muchacho de cabello blanco del equipo 1 llamado Yamato, esquivaba los golpes, mientras una mirada maniaca se empezaba a notar en su rostro serio, Yamato vio un punto sin cubrir en la guardia del chico fuerte, justo arriba de su brazo derecho, directo a su cuello y sin pensarlo dos veces con su mano tomo el cuello del chico, este alcanzo a propinarle dos golpes que al ser con su fuerza extraordinaria lo dejaron sangrando del rostro, pero no lo soltó, poco a poco los golpes del chico fuerte fueron perdiendo potencia y su cabello castaño empezó a perder color hasta quedar igual de blanco que el de su atacante, el chico fuerte dejo de oponer resistencia hasta que cayó al suelo con los ojos abiertos y una mirada que solo veía al vacío, el público quedo en silencio mientras Yamato lamia la sangre que ahora le llegaba a la barbilla por los golpes recibidos, con su cara de maniaco se acercaba al chico inconsciente, el que Hanon dejo en ese estado con su onda sonora, lo miro divertido y lo tomo del cuello de la misma forma que hizo con el anterior hasta que su cabello negro quedo blanco. En ese momento noto a las dos chicas de su equipo esforzándose por no ser golpeadas. Ellas lo vieron y corrieron en diferentes direcciones para servir de señuelo, para que Yamato se acercara por detrás al chico cosa que logro, este al verse capturado grito, un grito de muy poco tiempo pero fue lo suficiente para asustar a todo el mundo. La primer pelea termino con el golpe sordo de la cabeza de cabellera blanca de Ishi (el chico del Alice de roca) golpeando el suelo, a favor del equipo 1.

Esta batalla confirmaba mis peores miedos del equipo 1. Yamato ese chico estaba loco.

Tatsuma se movió inquieto – Ey, tu entrenaste a esos chicos ¿No? - Me sorprendió su expresión de preocupación, él no era así. - ¿Qué demonios le pasa al albino? ¿Esta demente acaso?

-Podría estarlo, en las batallas pasadas fue enviado al "fondo" y su Alice no ayudaba a mejorar en gran medida sus experiencias. – Vi la mirada intrigada de Tatsuma, este chico insensible que cuando yo llegue a la AAO ya era una leyenda por sobrevivir un año, cuando los chicos duraban mayormente 6 meses aquí, era 5 años menor que yo y un asesino frio por lo que sabía, fue mi instructor y nunca se preocupó por nadie, que yo notara, y ahora me miraba con nerviosismo debía preocuparle alguien de esta generación, no creo que le preocupara el demente de Yamato, disfrute su expresión un momento y hable. – Tiene 2 Alice. El primero es de absorber recuerdos, nada peligroso en mi opinión, pero si lo juntas con su segundo Alice no sale nada bueno. El segundo Alice es el de desequilibrar una mente o más bien dicho locura. Combinados atrofia tu mente mientras te exprime todos los recuerdos, es una muerte mental, las personas a las que ataca están perdidas, siguen vivos y creciendo pero son una cascara vacía. Yamato si absorbe sus recuerdos, absorbe sus mentes, imagínate tener otras conciencias dentro de ti, conciencias de personas que acabas de matar, por eso está loco.

Tatsuma se quedó pensando con mi explicación, hasta que lo vi salir de sus pensamientos y mirar lo que sucedía debajo de nosotros. – El segundo combate está a punto de comenzar. – Dijo.

* * *

El equipo 3 era sin duda el equipo más fuerte de esta generación. Tenía dos grandes elementos Ume que nadie sabía exactamente cuánto tiempo llevaba en el AAO pero hasta ahora decían, llevaba el mismo tiempo que Tatsuma o más, cuando alguien se atrevió a preguntarle a Tatsuma sobre Ume, el simplemente contesto. Ume entreno a mi generación. Dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica típica en él y nadie podía negar esa afirmación pues Tatsuma era el caso más viejo contando con 2 años en AAO.

El otro elemento era Ryunami, el llego 2 meses antes de otra cede de la AAO acusado de la peor traición, nadie sabía cuál fue esa traición, pero llego casi muerto aquí, de su lugar natal decían que era un elemento muy valioso para la organización como para dejarlo morir, entonces solo necesitaba "educación".

El tercer miembro era Sakura Mikan, tenía un buen manejo de armas, pero en lo que se refería a control de su Alice o pelea era promedio, aparte de que era la segunda más chica de esta generación esa pequeña niña no tenía la aptitud para dañar a alguien. Por eso me sorprendió ver como Tatsuma se inclinó hacia delante al verla salir de detrás de Ume y Ryunami como solía hacer. Decidí probarlo un poco.

-Te aseguro como su entrenador a que gana el equipo 3. Ume y Ryunami son imponentes. – No se movió ni un poco, ni volteo a verme. – Aunque Sakura… - Dije meneando la cabeza me volteo a ver mientras fruncía el ceño. – Sakura no creo que sobreviva o tal vez se lleve la peor parte de esta batalla. – Tatsuma empezó a maldecir por lo bajo. ¡Ohh! Sonreí mientras me tapaba la boca fingiendo tos, así que se interesaba por Sakura, este secreto era increíble.

En un extremo de la sala de entrenamientos se acomodó el equipo 3 empezando con Ume en la esquina derecha, Mikan en el centro y Ryunami en esquina izquierda, el equipo 4 se acomodó en la otra parte, en frente de Ume estaba un chico de cabellos rubios, en frente de Mikan estaba la única chica del equipo 4 con un largo cabello de un tono rosado pálido, y en el extremo izquierdo en frente de Ryunami estaba un chico de cabello castaño. Mihara levanto la mano dando la orden de empezar, tanto Tatsuma y Eiichi se inclinaron al frente, el equipo 4 tomo la delantera cuando la chica de cabello rosado comencé a correr a su paso una niebla rojiza cubría la superficie de la barrera, con los otros dos chicos del equipo 4 corriendo un poco atrás de ella, con cuidado de ser cubiertos por la niebla, en el equipo 3 Ume corrió hacia Sakura y la tomo de la mano haciéndolas invisibles a las dos, mientras Ryunami se colaba en frente de las dos.

-¡Maldición! Así no podremos ver nada. – Se quejó Tatsuma que se levantó de su asiento en la roca, lo entendí yo también estaba preocupado, el espacio de la sala de entrenamientos era casi imposible ver algo.

* * *

Me encontraba en el centro de la sala de entrenamientos entre Ume y Ryunami intentando concentrarme para ver los colores del equipo 4, cuando abrí los ojos, ¡Los vi! el chico de la derecha era plateado, la chica era rojiza en la parte de arriba y en la parte de abajo era una combinación de varios colores pálidos, dos Alice era como Ume, no tuve tiempo de mirar al otro chico porque Ryunami tapo mi visión y Ume tomo mi mano, la mire, estaba muy seria.

-La chica tiene dos Alice. –Ella me sonrió y puso un dedo en sus labios, y volteo alrededor, la niebla nos había alcanzado, ocultado a Ryunami de nuestra vista.

-Anúlala. –Me dijo mientras soltaba mi mano. –La niebla que provoca hace que seamos más evidentes al ser invisibles. Anúlala y estarás bien al ser invisible. –Me empujo, mientras ella se hacía visible y el chico de color plateado la atacaba. -¡Corre!

Caí al suelo haciéndome daño, me pare en seguida y corrí buscando a la chica, la encontré de espaldas mientras observaba como Ryunami y el otro chico peleaban, con cuchillos en las manos, aun no me había visto, así que me quede parada, concentrando mi Alice para alcanzarla, no era mucha la distancia, cuando la alcance toda la niebla desapareció, me aleje un poco dejando atrapada a la chica con mi Alice.

En ese momento note a Ume y al chico de color plateado que estaban mucho más atrás, su brazo brillaba, alrededor de todo su brazo el aire se juntaba formando cuchillas, Ume aprovecho la distracción para acercarse, le sonrió y puso su mano suavemente en su mejilla, este se empezó a caer lentamente y note como su piel se empezaba a poner verdosa, hasta que las cuchillas desaparecieron y el cayó al suelo. De repente era visible de nuevo y Ume me miraba, nos sonreímos, todo estaba saliendo bien, las dos volteamos a ver a Ryunami que en ese momento sonreía a los otros 2 chicos del equipo 4, ellos caminaban de forma robótica como yo solía hacer cuando Ryunami me controlaba con su Alice de agua, el chico cayo entre Ume y yo, mientras Ume se acercó al chico y Ryunami a la chica de cabello rosa que cayo, con sus rodillas chocando contra el suelo y empezó a levantar los brazos y arañar su cuello, se desmayó después de poco tiempo, por su parte Ume estaba a punto de tocar el hombro del muchacho de cabello castaño, cuando el chico tomo su brazo extendido, por mi percepción de colores note que el chico tenía un color blanco lechoso, ese color se empezaba a extender por el brazo de Ume que ahora tenía una mirada perdida, sin pensarlo me arroje sobre él y Ume se soltó cayendo de espaldas, el chico me golpeo dos veces en el lado izquierdo del rostro, antes de que Ryunami lo pateara tirándolo al suelo y siguiera golpeándolo.

-¡Sakura! – Ume me alcanzo a recoger antes de que me golpeara muy fuerte con el suelo.

Me incorpore y puse mi mano sobre mi rostro, mientras me di cuenta que el chico ya estaba inconsciente en el suelo y Ryunami se acercaba a nosotras, en ese instante la barrera desapareció, habíamos ganado.

* * *

Tatsuma se volvió a sentar mientras suspiraba. –Ganaron.

Ryunami pasó un brazo por la cintura de Sakura y la saco del centro de la sala de entrenamiento, mientras la barrera desaparecía y Ume camino a su lado mientras hablaba con Sakura.

-Ahora solo falta que el equipo 5 decida con quien pelear el 1 o el 3. – Tatsuma reacciono poniendo las manos sobre su cabeza. –Sakura está herida, pero no es la gran cosa, se pondrá bien solo fueron dos golpes.

* * *

-Hasta el final si les cause problemas, perdona Ryunami aún me siento mareada. – Dijo Sakura, mientras miraba a Ryunami. El implicado solo se comenzó a reír.

-Sakura, me salvaste del Alice de ese chico es muy extraño. –Dije mientras lo meditaba, cuando me toco sentí mi corazón acelerarse y empecé a ver todo desde más arriba de mi cuerpo, vi el momento en que Sakura se abalanzo sobre él chico y regrese a mi cuerpo, el impacto me derrumbo sobre mi espalda. Me pregunto cuál será su Alice.

* * *

El equipo 5 que no habían visto las peleas anteriores, ahora se enfrentaba a la decisión de elegir un contrincante, ellos habían escuchado los rumores de Ume Haiiro la chica que llevaba más tiempo en la sede central de la AAO de Japón, entonces se decidieron por el equipo 1 que bajo ese criterio era la mejor opción.

* * *

Los equipos se empezaron a acomodar en sus lugares, Yamato estaba en la esquina derecha en frente de él estaba el único chico del equipo 5, Masaru un muchacho con anteojos de cabello negro él era el más pequeño de la generación, Hanon del equipo 1 estaba en medio en frente de ella estaba una chica pelirroja llamada Karin, en la esquina izquierda se encontraba Amaya del equipo 1 y en frente de ella estaba Haruka una chica rubia. En el equipo 5 sabían que esta sería una batalla difícil pues no por nada eran los ganadores, no debían subestimarlos. Mihara dio la señal por tercera vez en el día y la batalla comenzó.

La chica pelirroja llamada Karin se arrodillo en el suelo y empezó a susurrar cosas, mientras ponía las palmas abiertas sobre el suelo, del otro lado Hanon empezó a correr como en el combate que desato con el equipo 2, Amaya del equipo 1 igual empezó a acercarse a la chica rubia que tenía en frente, pero esta se movió en señal de protección de la chica pelirroja, igual que el chico, de repente había al menos 15 chicas rubias que se dispersaban por toda la sala de entrenamiento, las dos chicas del equipo 1 pararon su carrera y miraron a los clones de la chica rubia, algunos pasando por su lado, tanta era su confusión que no notaron cuando el chico de anteojos del equipo 5 se acercaba a ellas, a pocos pasos se detuvo y se quedó mirando con intensidad a Hanon la chica de cabello corto, esta agarro su cabeza con ambas manos mientras gritaba, su compañera la tomo por los hombros mientras la sacudía gritando su nombre, sin notar al chico de cabello negro con anteojos que se escondía entre los clones rubios de su compañera, confundida miro al chico de cabellos blancos Yamato, este miraba encantado a todas las chicas rubias que seguían incrementando en número y se abalanzo sobre una acorralándola con su cuerpo contra el suelo, pero fue sorprendido cuando de la mano de esta salió una energía circundante de entre sus dedos, la chica llamada Haruka aunque era un clon tenia conciencia propia y puso su mano en la parte exacta del pecho donde se encontraba el corazón, por un momento varias personas pensaron que el aterrador Yamato había muerto, pero se sorprendieron al descubrir como este ponía sus manos en el pecho y movía cada una de sus extremidades con un convulsión, estallando en risas sonoras, mientras tanto la chica del equipo 1, Amaya que seguía intentando hacer reaccionar a Hannon, se distrajo al escuchar el grito de su compañero masculino, mirando el espectáculo que este ofrecía, por eso no se dio cuenta cuando Hanon dejo de moverse y bajo el Alice de control de mente del chico del equipo 5, la golpeo en el rostro, esta cayo en el suelo sangrando por la boca y sorprendiéndose ante la cara que Hanon tenía, esta siguió atacándola y ella solo lograba esquivar los golpes. Por su parte Yamato se había levantado con la mirada y expresión de psicópata que lo caracterizaba, atrapo a otro clon de Haruka, esta vez la tomo directamente de la cabeza, una trampa injusta pues con esta técnica solo lograba que la víctima se asustara al ver comprometida el rostro y asfixiándola un poco, la arrastro hasta que llegaron al límite de la barrera en esta utilizo sus dos Alice juntos, al instante el clon desapareció, causando que la Haruka original gritara y cayera de rodillas, cuando levanto la cara se pudo ver como en su cabello rubio había un mechón blanco sobresaliendo de la parte derecha, Yamato al escuchar el grito localizo a la original y empezó a caminar hacia ella los clones intentaban alejarlo utilizando su descarga de energía en él, pero él estaba motivado por esa locura que se apoderaba de su cuerpo y mente en algunas ocasiones, cuando se juntaban muchos clones a atacarlo él se quedaba tendido en el suelo por algunos minutos pero luego volvía a levantarse, mientras tanto las chicas del equipo 1 seguían peleando entre ellas, cuando Hanon estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de Amaya, utilizo su Alice onda sonora y Amaya salió volando como resultado de la caída quedo inconsciente, el chico con el Alice de control de mente noto que su trabajo había terminado y soltó a Hanon de su control, esta recordaba todo, y se levantaba para atacar al muchacho cuando un clon de la rubia utilizo su descarga de energía en ella, dejándola inconsciente, así las dos chicas del equipo 1 quedaron fuera de la pelea, en cuanto a Yamato se acercaba cada vez más y ya no parecía estar interesado en atacar a los clones, él quería a la original, estaba a pocos pasos de llegar a Haruka la chica de los clones hasta que del suelo salieron ramas de troncos que se hacían cada vez más grandes y lo impactaron directamente alzándolo por lo alto hasta topar con la barrera impuesta, contra la cual lo azoto varias veces hasta que este por fin quedo inconsciente, esto era obra de la chica pelirroja del equipo 5, los espectadores ya la habían olvidado mayormente y se sorprendieron al verla aun arrodillada pero con las palmas hacia arriba mirando la dirección de la rama que había aplastado a Yamato. El equipo 5 había vencido.

* * *

-Uff el equipo 5…tienen Alice impresionantes y están muy bien organizados. – Dijo Tatsuma. – La chica pelirroja ¿Cuánto le debió haber costado hacer crecer esas ramas?

-Deja esas cosas para luego, los que se salvaron son el equipo 3 y 5, enfrentarlos ahora solo es porque Mihara disfruta de las peleas y al parecer esta será una buena. –Sonreí porque al parecer la pequeña ya se había salvado.

* * *

Mikan deseo no haber visto esa pelea, tanto el equipo 1 como el 5 eran atemorizantes, esas personas a las que antes no había notado ahora no las podía dejar de ver, volteo a ver a Ume que en ese momento tenía una mano sosteniendo su rostro y la otra reposando entre sus piernas y se animó al ver que su amiga estaba planeando algo. De la nada volteo y dijo:

-Podemos ganar, solo sigan mi plan. – Ryunami ya estaba ayudando a levantar a Sakura, y los dos le tendieron la mano a Ume para levantarla, ella no puedo evitar sonreír ante esta muestra y así el equipo 3 se dirigió a la ronda final de las batallas.

* * *

El equipo 5 fue el primero en acomodarse, estos tenían una gran fortaleza contra el equipo 3 ya sabían cuál era el Alice de cada uno de ellos, pues Ume y Ryunami al ser más conocidos tenían mayor reputación, el Alice de Mikan también les era conocido pues Haruka y ella eran compañeras en la clase de entrenamiento en pelea. Mihara se levantó y dio la señal de inicio en la pelea.

En un extremo de la sala Ume y Mikan se juntaron, haciendo a Mikan invisible, por su parte Ryunami corría por el centro de la sala al encuentro del equipo 5, este ya se había instalado como la vez anterior, con la chica pelirroja en el suelo con las palmas abiertas hacia el suelo y Haruka y el chico de gafas llamado Masaru en frente de ella como sus protectores, Haruka la chica rubia de los clones, empezó a crear a varios de estos al ver que Ryunami se acercaba, Ryunami por su parte se enfrentaba a los clones sin esfuerzo si quiera, el nivel de pelea que tenían los dos era muy diferente, cuando los clones utilizaban su descarga de energía este retrocedía, pero al acabarse el arremetía con toda su fuerza eliminando a este clon y así seguía su ritmo, Haruka estaba tan absorta en los clones y su eliminación que perdió de vista a Ume, esta corría por la lateral, al pasar a la misma distancia que Ryunami, Ume grito ahora, en ese instante los 3 clones que rodeaban a Ryunami, cayeron de rodillas y empezaron a intentar hablar pero nada salía de su boca, al mismo instante todas cayeron al suelo con ruido sordo, habían dejado de respirar, (Ume había previsto el punto débil de Haruka, si los clones sufrían un daño irreparable el original también) a su vez los clones empezaron a desaparecer dejando solo una rubia en el suelo intentando recuperar la respiración a solo unos cuantos pasos de Ume, esta llego y antes de que alguien del equipo 5 pudiera hacer algo ya la estaba "tocando", Haruka quedo en el suelo sufriendo por el dolor de ser envenenada, y Ume y Ryunami se acercaron a los otros 2 chicos del equipo 5, el muchacho de anteojos y cabello negro llamado Masaru bloqueo su camino, intentando utilizar su Alice, pero fue imposible Mikan invisible se encontraba entre el los dos chicos del equipo 5, este al entrar en desesperación, grito Karin, el nombre de la chica pelirroja, esta abrió los ojos sin quitar las palmas del suelo y creo varias ramas finas como espinas gigantes alrededor de ella misma y del chico de su equipo, Ume y Ryunami se lograron alejar, pero nadie escucho el grito ahogado de una castaña que se encontraba en el lugar exacto de la trayectoria de las espinas, solo Ume que sabía que Mikan estaría cerca se percató de un charco de sangre que se empezaba a hacer cada vez más grande, lo señalo a Ryunami y este creo cuchillas de agua que cortaron las espinas que protegían al chico, este aun no podía utilizar su Alice por lo que fue alcanzado rápidamente por Ume que sin piedad y por las prisas fue más cruel de lo que esperaba, el chico quedo en el suelo, mientras Ume quitaba la invisibilidad de Mikan, la encontró a solo unos pasos de ahí por el camino que Ryunami se había abierto hacia la chica pelirroja entre las espinas, Mikan estaba de pie sangrando de diferentes lugares, la herida más grave era de una espina que había atravesado su blusa negra a la altura de las costillas, las piernas eran otra cosa para preocuparse pues se habían enterado muy profundamente al ser el lugar al que llegaron con más facilidad, el rostro y los brazos también tenían heridas pero no tan graves. Ume empezó a "tocar" todas las espinas que sujetaban el cuerpo de Mikan para desintegrarlas, mientras Ryunami dejaba sin respiración a la chica pelirroja que intento volver a usar las espinas gigantes para escapar, sin lograrlo. Así el equipo 3 gano las batallas de su generación.

* * *

Mikan sintió el penetrante dolor de ser apuñalada con espinas gigantes, ahogo el grito que quería salir de sus labios y se concentró en el chico que tenía adelante, si este chico lograba que Ume y Ryunami pelearan entre sí, no tendrían ninguna oportunidad de ganar, solo tenía que aguantar, no dejo de concentrar su Alice en ese punto hasta que vio a una chica cerca de ella, con ojos rosados, Ume, y se desmayó, al saber que ya estaría bien.

* * *

Eiichi y Tatsuma miraron desde lo alto de su lugar a Mikan desmayarse, Ume lanzar un grito porque se clavaría más espinas y a Ryunami que llego en el momento exacto para atraparla, cuando la lograron sacar Ryunami la llevaba en brazos como en la batalla pasada, pero esta vez era más grave, la expresión de los dos era de preocupación, los dos habían sobrevivido a sus respectivas batallas solos, Ume fue la de menor edad en sus batallas pero que la vieran indefensa y pequeña fue su mayor arma, Ryunami solo perdió el control y fue brutal en sus ataques cosa de la que después se arrepentiría, solo eran niños asustados igual que él, aunque solo lo logro comprender hasta que en su equipo hubo una niña indefensa.

Tatsuma no le quitaba la vista a la castaña que se encontraba en los brazos de Ryunami, sus brazos colgaban y algunas de las heridas de los brazos habían empezado a sangrar, en cambio Eiichi se tensó esperando el futuro de los siguientes equipos que él había entrenado, se sentía feliz y triste, la pequeña castaña a la que le debía mucho al haberle arrebatado su vida, pero también estaban esos niños que el sabia no eran malos. Ahora solo podía esperar que Mihara tomara una decisión, parecía realmente contento después de las batallas.

Mihara los felicito tanto al equipo 3 y 5, que habían quedado en primero y segundo lugar respectivamente, eran los más fuerte y sobresalientes, a él solo le gustaba lo mejor y todos los sabían, el tercer lugar fue el equipo 1 que tanto furor había causado en su primer batalla por su crueldad con sus rivales, el cuarto lugar fue el equipo 4 el de la niebla, y el quinto lugar fue el de los chicos que ahora por secuelas de su pelea tenían el cabello blanco y unas mentes vacías.

Mihara guardo un momento silencio, todo el mundo estaba expectante, esta vez se sacrificarían más vidas que en otras batallas, al ser en equipos se sacrificarían 9 vidas y solo sobrevivirían 6 de los 15. – En la AAO, son tiempos difíciles la organización lucha por sobrevivir y los agentes con mayor experiencia lo saben, muchos pudieron haberlo notado hemos reclutado a muchos más chicos de lo normal, necesitamos cada vez más personas, usualmente el equipo que queda en último lugar son sacrificados sin piedad. – Dijo mirando a los chicos de mirada vacía del equipo 2. – Ellos serán mis estatuas tener una expresión diferente al pánico es una buena opción. - Sonrió. – El cuarto lugar iba a mi colección de esculturas, pero ya tenemos ese punto cubierto. - Dijo viendo al equipo 4 que se estremeció, al saber que se salvarían pero aún seguían siendo el último lugar, sin contar al equipo 2 que ya se sabía su destino. - El tercer lugar era enviado al "fondo". - Paso su mirada al equipo 1, donde Yamato quedaba por segunda vez en el tercer lugar, y las chicas a su lado temblaban abrazadas, Mihara cerró los ojos. – La AAO será más estricta en cuestiones de lealtad, cualquier acto considerado como traición será estrictamente juzgado e irán al fondo, sin consideraciones. Ahora pueden marcharse, yo ya tengo mis estatuas. - Dijo mientras con una señal de mano pedía que acercaran al equipo 2.

* * *

Mikan Sakura no se enteró de nada de esto, ella estaba inconsciente entre los brazos de Ryunami y siendo vigilada por Ume, soñando con chicos con poderes extraordinarios que luchaban entre ellos mismos, con niebla cubriéndola y mirando a muchas chicas rubias que la rodeaban entre las espinas que escapaban de sus dedos, incluso el chico de cabello blanco no le daba miedo, en sus sueños sonrió.


	6. 6 Intrusos

**6\. Intrusos**

* * *

Mikan despertó 2 horas después de las batallas, lo primero que vio fue que el techo era el de la sala de entrenamiento, era de madrugada y ella intento levantarse, pero al momento sintió un dolor intenso en el costado derecho, se quedó con los brazos extendidos para poder sostenerse y volteo a los lados, veía a varias personas moverse por toda la sala, pero la oscuridad era tan grande que no los distinguía, ¿Dónde estaban Ume y Ryunami? ¿Qué paso con la batalla? Suspiro y vio movimiento a un lado de ella como a medio metro se encontraba un chico cómodamente acostado mordiendo un pan, la miraba mientras se movía, tenía unos ojos azules con verde donde no sabías que color predominaba, al captar su mirada le sonrió.

-Hola Sakura. – Esos ojos ya los había visto antes, se olvidó del saludo que este le dio y se miró las manos mientras pensaba en los ojos del chico, el pan y esa voz tan conocida.

Levanto la mirada y lo señalo, recordó otro lugar igual de oscuro que este, donde se encontraban a mucha más distancia y con una celda por medio, ese chico de ojos lindos moría y ella le daba pan mientras le contaba muchas historias, a las que él nunca contesto hasta que Mihara llego y él se levantó a defenderla fue la última vez que lo vio, a veces lo recordaba y esperaba que estuviera vivo. Y ahora estaba vivo en frente de ella, era el chico de la celda.

No lo pude evitar, empecé a llorar, él se levantó y se acercó preocupado. – Tu…en serio estas vivo. – Dije mientras me secaba las lágrimas con los brazos, ignorando el dolor que me había causado levantarme y de hecho también me dolía mover los brazos. El chico no pudo evitar sonreír mientras me ponía un pan en las manos.

-Es gracias a ti. – Dijo mientras su sonrisa se ampliaba. - Vamos deja de llorar que tú y tu equipo ganaron el primer lugar en la batallas, ahora ya no debes preocuparte. – Tras estas palabras solo logro que mis lágrimas salieran más, con lo que el pareció preocuparse bastante. En vez de intentar tranquilizarlo deje que mis lágrimas salieran mientras mordía el pan que me ofreció.

* * *

2 Horas antes

Después del anuncio de Mihara todos se sorprendieron, tanto los participantes como los espectadores, en especial Ume Haiiro quien había visto más batallas que nadie, tal vez las mismas que Mihara, suspiro cuando Mihara Kanbu termino su discurso en realidad a ella no le interesa que pasara con los demás equipos aunque un chico del equipo 4 le interesaba por su Alice cuando este la ataco, al menos podría investigarlo después, ahora lo importante era Sakura que se veía realmente mal, nunca pensó que tendría tantos problemas en las batallas aunque Ryunami y ella se prometieron protegerla en las batallas, ¡Que buen trabajo habían logrado! Pensó con ironía, mientras seguía a Ryunami que cargaba con Sakura.

La tradición decía que los que quedaran de las batallas dormirían en la sala de entrenamientos ese día (Las puertas ya estaban selladas), donde serían tratadas sus heridas, para continuar con su entrenamiento en la siguiente semana. Todas las personas encargadas de la AAO estarían discutiendo los posibles potenciales de cada niño que sobrevivió y estos decidirían el futuro de cada uno de estos, Ume esperaba que a Sakura le asignaran algo menos peligroso que a ella y a Ryunami, aunque ya no la vería tan seguido, esta niña frágil no estaba hecha para las misiones de hecho no estaba hecha para la AAO, al fondo se habían instalado los asistentes médicos, uno empezó a tratar las heridas de Sakura, solo ella se pudo quedar al ser chica, Ryunami las esperaba afuera, al salir vi a Tatsuma recargado en el lado contrario de Ryunami. Eran tan distintos, a primera vista Ryunami era más amenazante con dos años más y mucho más alto, en cambio Ume sabía que si se enfrentaban algún día, Tatsuma saldría ganador.

-Ne, Ume necesitas ayuda. – Dijo este señalando a Sakura aun inconsciente, lo ignore y llame a Ryunami quien cargo a Sakura sin protestas, decidimos instalarnos cerca de las instalaciones médicas por si Sakura empeoraba en la noche. Tatsuma nos seguía de cerca como si no le importaba que lo ignoráramos, elegimos los últimos tapetes de la esquina, donde Tatsuma también se quedó a nuestro lado. Esto me estaba empezando a desesperar y parecía divertir a Ryunami.

-¿Qué buscas aquí Tatsuma? – Le pregunte a este, que se encontraba acostado en su tapete viendo el techo.

-Te sobrevalore Ume. – Dijo esto mirando aun el techo, mi confusión aumento ¿De que hablaba este chico? – Pensé que contigo estaría segura. – Lo comprendí cuando dijo esto volteando a ver a Sakura, que estaba tendida en su catre y hasta inconsciente sonría como tonta.

-¿Qué interés tienes en Sakura? – Dije mientras intentaba pensar en un momento en que se hubieran podido conocer: ¡Las celdas! - ¿Por qué? Ehh…. ¿Te gusta? – Esta conversación había dado un giro muy divertido, no importaba que bueno fuera en sus Alice, ni en pelea aún era un niño tímido, que al instante se puso rojo y se volteó en su catre. – Ne Tatsuma…

-Cállate, mocosa. – Dijo este sin voltearse. Estaba a punto de acercarme a él cuándo alguien abría la puerta, Ryunami que hasta ese momento se encontraba detrás de mí riéndose, se acercó más poniéndome una mano en el hombro, era extraño que abrieran el cuarto antes del amanecer.

* * *

Ume empezaba a ser molestosa como siempre lo solía hacer cada vez que me acercaba a ella, cerré los ojos cuando note que se empezaba a acercar a mí, cuando la puerta se empezó a abrir, me pare sobre mi codo y vi entrar a Eiichi Hijiri, con la cara sucia y asustado, buscando entre la gente a alguien, hasta que vio a Ume y luego a mí y se acercó corriendo.

Me tomo de los hombros para levantarme y me susurro -Tatsuma, la academia está atacando a la AAO. – Vi que tanto Ume y el otro chico alcanzaron a escuchar lo importante. Eiichi me soltó mirando a los demás chicos que se empezaron a acercar atraídos por la expresión de su instructor.

-Sé que son nuevos aquí y que tuvieron un día difícil, para algunos más que otros, pero ahora están atacando la organización, aún no saben la ubicación exacta, solo que la sede de los nuevos reclutas está cerca, necesitamos que ustedes monten guardia en diferentes lugares, para que así otros luchen y dejen a los que tienen mayor experiencia defender el exterior.

Eiichi escogió las palabras equivocadas con estos niños, no me equivoque cuando algunos empezaron a retroceder y la chica pelirroja del Alice de la naturaleza comento. – Como si nos importara lo que le pase a esta organización, ellos nos secuestran y nos obligan a pelear a muerte, si la destruyen mejor por mí. – Dicho esto miro a Eiichi con enojo. – Podremos regresar con nuestras familias. – Varios chicos se acercaron a ella en señal de que pensaban lo mismo.

-Karin si esta otra organización gana ustedes chicos sin experiencia serán asesinados, solo los que llevan más tiempo serán llevados para hacer misiones allá. – Dijo esto con frialdad que también me sorprendió a mí, siguió caminando. – Espero que sepas que esto es considerado como traición, los que quieran ayudar sigan a Ume. – Ume por su parte solo asintió, Eiichi se acercó a Ume y le dio instrucciones a ella, me quede viendo a Sakura tan ajena a lo que pasaba. – Tatsuma tu vienes conmigo a fuera.

-Yo me quedo a cuidar a los heridos de las batallas.- Pensé que se pondría a gritar contra mí que esto era traición y no sé qué cosas más, entonces puse la expresión más seria que pude, pero me miro a mí y después a Sakura.

-De acuerdo. – Solo me dijo eso y se marchó.

* * *

Eiichi Hijiri me encomendó llevar a varios chicos por parejas a posibles entradas donde podría atacar la academia, cuando me llevo aparte me dijo "Ellos deben reconocerte como su superior Ume" esta generación era diferentes a las demás, al ser tantos, los juntaron en equipos de 3 personas cosa que nunca antes había pasado, cada equipo estaba formando lazos de amistad muy fuertes entre ellos, pero igual que en las generaciones anteriores veían a los otros equipos como enemigos, y yo no era la excepción al ser de otro equipo estos chicos no me respetaban, tal y como dijo Eiichi, decidí que este no era el momento para pensar en esto y seguía pensando y concentrarme en las palabras de Eiichi acerca de los infiltrados al parecer 3 estudiantes de la academia Gakuen Alice habían atacado a ciertos agentes buscando información , al no obtenerla los dejaron escapar esperando que estos se dirigieran a sus sedes, uno de los agentes se dirigió a la sede de nuevos reclutas que es donde nos encontramos nosotros y ahora peleaban a las afueras, me pareció una tontería deberían haber dejado morir a ese agente, pues si salían tantos sería lógico que la sede estaba cerca. De los 15 chicos de la nueva generación 4 estaban muy lastimados para participar incluyendo Mikan, 10 chicos eran los que estaban disponibles para vigilar los puntos débiles de este complejo de la AAO, Eiichi se había llevado a Ryunami con él, cuando Tatsuma se negó a acompañarlo, con el eran 11 y yo era la 12. La nueva generación estaba completa, esta generación era tan complicada.

* * *

A Yamato y Amaya del equipo 1 les asignaron una entrada a vigilar era un pasillo que por medio de una trampilla daba al hotel en sí, Ume se encontraba en este sótano, por lo tanto Amaya se sentía más segura, si algo quería llegar hasta ellos al menos antes debería pasar por la terrorífica Ume, aunque tenía otra preocupación su compañero de equipo Yamato de cabellos blancos y mirada perdida, él era…espeluznante, que mala suerte tenia al quedarse en equipo con él, hasta en esta pequeña misión.

En ese momento Yamato la volteo a ver con una de sus sonrisas sin cordura. – Ey, Amaya ¿No hace poco te quejabas de que querías salir? – Dijo impaciente.

-Sí, pero es imposible la organización no nos dejara salir. – Dije volteando a ver hacia otro lado, que lo vieran a los ojos le daba una aura más oscura.

-Ohh, estamos a solo unos pasos de la libertad, ¿Acaso no quieres ir? – Estaba loco, pero no era tonto, sabia convencerme, me mordí el labio en señal de duda, si salía con Yamato tenía más posibilidades de sobrevivir a un escape, aunque este durara un día o una semana, lo valía.

-Está bien, pero tú tomaras la responsabilidad ¿Está bien? – El solo sonrió por respuesta mientras abría la trampilla.

Subí detrás de él, en este sótano había más luz que en cualquier lugar de la cueva donde vivíamos, me emocione en verdad, solo había dos escaleras en cada esquina del enorme sótano, no veíamos a Ume por ninguna parte entonces empezamos a subir las escaleras que nos llevarían al hotel. Llegamos a una bodega muy pequeña al abrirla nos encontramos en una recepción magnifica, este hotel debía ser caro, muy caro, no veíamos a nadie por el momento, al caminar entre los sillones de la recepción, nos topamos con un hombre con traje.

-¿Puedo ayudarlos en algo? – Nos dijo con desconfianza. Demonios tendría que usar mi Alice pero Yamato se me adelanto.

-Somos de la organización, nos mandaron detrás de nuestros compañeros. – Dijo como una persona normal, me sorprendí por el encanto que tenía cuando no parecía inestable.

El señor pareció comprender la situación. – Después de la entrada principal, vayan a la parte trasera, sigan la carretera hasta llegar a un cruce en círculo, encontraran una intersección de dos caminos, vayan hacia el sur, en un punto empezaran a ver casas, deben de pasar 3 casas y un pequeño bosque, detrás de este pequeño bosque es donde pelean.

NOTA. La verdad este Hotel si existe y me gusta mucho, se llama Waitomo caves Hotel y está en Nueva Zelanda (Sus coordenadas por si quieren ver el hotel son -38.261062, 175.106937 igual si siguen las instrucciones pueden llegar al lugar de la pelea)

Yamato salió corriendo en dirección a la puerta y yo lo seguí, al salir reconocí el hotel, ya no estábamos en Tokyo, estábamos en un pueblo a la salida de Tokyo, nunca llegaría a mi casa, pensé que lo mejor sería seguir a Yamato y note como mi cuerpo ahora no se cansaba tanto como antes y podía correr con más facilidad y más distancia, en realidad la pelea no se estaba desarrollando tan cerca como pensé. Al llegar vimos a una chica que tenía el Alice de hielo ella parecía en trance y atacaba con furia a los chicos de la organización que la rodeaban, Yamato la analizo por unos momentos y después siguió caminado.

-Yamato, deberíamos regresar. – Le dije mientras lo seguía por temor a alejarme de él, en cambio él no se detuvo y parecía fingir no escucharme.

-Quiero borrar la expresión de alguien, quiero utilizar mi Alice y borrar todo sobre esa persona. – Dijo mientras seguía caminando sin siquiera mirarme, yo me estremecí, se estaba descontrolando, entonces paro de caminar y miro a otro de los intrusos, un chico de cabello negro y ojos color carmesí, era muy guapo, el alejaba a los demás con llamas de fuego, era increíble, Yamato pareció sentir lo mismo porque soltó uno de sus gritos característicos y corrió en dirección al chico de fuego.

* * *

Karin y Haruka se encontraban en frente del elevador, cuando este llego Karin la chica pelirroja pulso el piso 3.

-Ey Karin.- Dijo Haruka por cuarta vez. – ¿Estas segura que deberíamos ignorar las ordenes de Hijiri senpai e ir a nuestros cuartos?

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Cómo le dije a este no es nuestro problema! Nos podría pasar algo, aparte nos turnaremos para hacer guardia en la entrada de la cueva, si alguien entra me debes buscar y le diremos que seguimos a alguien hasta los cuartos, yo vivía en Tokyo, cerca de Gakuen Alice así que vi los uniformes algunas veces, cuando los describa no dudaran de mí.

Haruka sintió toda la furia de lo que había pasado las últimas 24 horas. – Tienes razón, ¿Oye que crees que pasara con el cuarto de los chicos que fallecieron? – Dijo mientras el elevador se detenía en el piso 3, elegían el segundo pasillo a la derecha de los siete, e iban contando las puertas, hasta su cuarto.

-Aún no están muertos, veamos si nuestro cuarto es la puerta 9 y somos el equipo 5, supongo que su puerta debe ser la sexta. – Justo en ese momento pasamos por la puerta de los chicos y las dos nos estremecimos.

-Entonces la séptima puerta es la del equipo 7. – Dijo feliz Haruka con un plan en mente.

-Si supongo. – Dijo la pelirroja llamada Karin. – Supuestamente dos de ellos llevan aquí mucho tiempo ¿no? – Dijo sonriendo esta mientras entendía la mirada malévola de su amiga.

Al llegar a la séptima puerta las dos se detuvieron, Karin abrió la puerta mientras decía. – Su participación en las batallas fue trampa, ellos ya tenían experiencia, podemos tomar lo que queramos, deben de tener miles de cosas al ya llevar más tiempo aquí, nos lo deben.

* * *

Mikan miro sus manos donde antes estaba el pan, mientras ella comía Tatsuma le había contado cuanto se había lastimado en la pelea y lo grave de su condición, pero algo más parecía inquietarle, cada vez que se abría la puerta este se interrumpía en su plática.

-Ey, Tatsuma ¿Pasa algo? – Dijo mientras miraba esos ojos azules verdosos.

-Absolutamente nada. – Este sonrió, mientras la castaña pudo notar su nerviosismo

-¿Dónde está Ume y Ryunami? Me siento sola sin ellos, en realidad desde que llegue aquí siempre estamos juntos, quisiera verlos. – Dije mientras tape mi cara con las manos. Tatsuma no decía nada. - ¿Crees que estén en el cuarto? – Dije mientras descubría mi rostro y me acercaba a él, inmediatamente se alejó como si lo hubiera mordido, le torcí el rostro que exagerado era.

Me estaba desesperando, así que me puse en pie, cosa difícil siendo casi rebanada por una rama filosa. – Iré a mi cuarto. – Anuncie mientras intentaba mantener el equilibrio.

Me tambalee un poco, pero lo conseguí, intentaba dar el primer paso cuando todo se movió, estaba cayendo, pero Tatsuma me tomo de la cintura con una mano. – Gracias Tatsuma. – Le dije, pero el ocultaba su cara de la mía.

-Supongo que no me queda de otra, te llevare. – Dijo Tatsuma, afianzando su mano en mi cintura. -Solo para que no te hagas daño.

-Está bien. – Dije, mientras le sonría y posaba mi mano en su mano libre. – El por fin me volteo a ver y me sonrió de una forma muy cálida, empezamos a caminar al ritmo que me dejaban mis heridas. – Ne Tatsuma, parece que bailamos. – Le dije mientras el acoplaba sus pasos con los míos.

El empezó a reír muy fuerte mientras fingía moverse a un ritmo imaginario, con estos juegos tomamos el elevador hacia el tercer piso hasta que entramos a mi cuarto, me sorprendí al descubrir las camas destendidas y hasta los colchones tirados, ¡La carta! me dije. La carta para Hotaru, sin importarme el dolor que sentía me solté de Tatsuma y me dirigí a mi cama, busque por todas partes, moví todas las cosas posibles, Tatsuma me intentaba ayudar moviendo las cosas pesadas, mientras me miraba en mi busca frenética, al darme cuenta de que era imposible caí de rodillas llorando muy fuerte.

Tatsuma tomo mis hombros mientras me llamaba. – Sakura, por favor tranquila. Explícame que pasa, de esta forma podré ayudarte, por favor Sakura.

-¡La carta! La carta desapareció. – Grite, mientras intentaba contener las lágrimas.

\- ¿Qué carta? – Dijo mientras el también intentaba secar mis lágrimas.

-Yo…yo le escribí una carta a una amiga, antes de que me secuestraran, le decía todo sobre mi vida, es tan importante…porque…. ¡es la vida que perdí! – Grite sin poder contener nada.

Tatsuma no dijo nada por largo rato y me dejo llorar en paz. Cuando por fin deje de llorar, me paso un pañuelo de tela. – Que anticuado. –Le dije mientras lo tomaba.

Él sonrió mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados. – Soy anticuado, perdona. – Por un momento pensé que ya no diría nada más y cerré los ojos, agotada por este día que parecía nunca terminar, peleas y perdidas de esto se basaba el día hoy, cuando el empezó a hablar de la nada. – Te llamas Mikan Sakura, tu cumpleaños es el primero de enero, tienes 10 años y tu mejor amiga es Hotaru Imai, supongo que para ella era la carta, porque fue a Gakuen Alice…. –El continuo hablando de todas las cosas que eran mi vida como si las recitara de un libro, cuando pareció quedarse sin palabras, le dije:

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

-Tú me lo contaste en la celda, a lo que me refiero es que no necesitas una carta para recordar que esa era tu vida, si hasta yo la puedo recordar, tú también puedes y más que eso. – Dijo mientras sus ojos se peleaban por saber qué color dominaría en ellos. – Tu algún día podrás recuperar esa vida, si tanto la quieres, algún día la tomaras de vuelta porque recuerda esto Mikan nadie te puede arrebatar algo como tu estilo de vida, solo se tu misma. – Sonrió al terminar, una sonrisa que me gusto y no pude evitar sonrojarme y voltear hacia otro lado.

\- Gracias Tatsuma. – Dije mientras recargaba mi cabeza en su hombro, tenía un olor curioso a la tierra de la caverna, hierbas y algo como el olor al cielo. Sonreí mientras mi subconsciente me tragaba de nuevo.

* * *

En las afueras del terreno del hotel los 3 estudiantes de Gakuen Alice recibieron la autorización de marcharse, Natsume esquivo un golpe del maniático de cabellos blancos que lo seguía desde hace tiempo, al mismo tiempo extendió una barrera de fuego que toco la parte superior del chico, vio que Nobara y Hayate se retiraban y el los siguió, desde lo alto de un arbolo alcanzo a ver un impresionante hotel que llamo su atención, dio la vuelta y se marchó.


	7. 7 Armas y luciérnagas

Hola, primero que nada muchas gracias a las dos personas que comentaron.

Asuna-san19898. Muchas gracias por ser la primera persona en apoyarme, la verdad no sabía si alguien le gustaba mi historia y me emociono mucho tu mensaje. El personaje de la celda es Tatsuma c: espero te guste. Intente agradecerte en la caja de comentarios pero la verdad soy nueva en esta plataforma y no la entiendo bien jejeje

Etoile Polaire. Hola! Intentare actualizar cada dos días incluso antes excepto los fines de semana que son mis días familiares. Mikan tendrá mas de un Alice me gustaría basarme mas en el manga y que en algún punto se junten.

Gracias intentare responder sus dudas en esta parte.

* * *

En esta parte la quería dedicar a explicar mas a los equipos de la AAO en la generación de Mikan, son tantos personajes nuevos que no se si quedo claro para todos.

· Yamato.

Sexo: Chico.

Significado del nombre: Calma total.

Alice de perturbación de mente o locura. Alice absorbe recuerdos.

Descripción física: Delgado, cabello blanco y despeinado (Color de cabello original café), ojos cafés

· Hanon

Sexo: Chica

Significado del nombre: El sonido de las olas.

Alice de onda sonora

Descripción física: Cabello corto y negro, ojos verdes

· Amaya

Sexo:Chica

Significado del nombre: Lluvia nocturna.

Alice de personificar tus peores temores. Alice de encerrar personas dentro de cosas

Descripción física: Cabello largo negro, ojos negros

Color Alice: gris abajo, azul muy claro arriba

EQUIPO 2. (No especificare tanto en este equipo, por lo que paso con ellos, pero como dije antes me dolió dejarlos ir, por eso les pondré nombres, aunque no se mencionaron en el capitulo)

· Riki.

Sexo:Chico.

Significado del nombre: que crecerá fuerte

Alice de Fuerza

· Mamoru.

Sexo:Chico.

Significado del nombre: Proteccion

Alice de barrera

· Ishi

Sexo:Chico.

Significado del nombre: Piedra

Alice de piedra.

EQUIPO 3. (Mas tarde especificare mas detalles)

Mikan, Ume y Ryunami

EQUIPO 4.

· Shouta

Sexo:Chico.

Significado del nombre: Le queria poner Hayate que significa rapido como el viento, pero como ya existe un personaje asi. Le puse Shouta que es Hayate pero si lo lees de otra forma

Alice de espada de viento.

Descripción física: Cabello rubio y ojos amarillentos

· Kasumi Shibaishi

Sexo:Chica.

Edad: 11 años

Significado del nombre: Nubes rosadas o neblina

Alice de niebla. Alice de materializar cosas.

Descripción física: Cabello largo color rosa pálido y quebrado, ojos castaños rojizos

· Kazuo Takaya

Sexo:Chico.

Edad: 10 años

Significado del nombre: Hombre de paz

Alice de poseer cuerpos.

Descripción física: Cabello castaño y ojos castaños (Muy parecido a Mikan)

EQUIPO 5.

· Karin.

Sexo: Chica

Significado del nombre: Ka=fruta. Rin=bosque.

Alice de control de la naturaleza.

Descripción física: Chica pelirroja de ojos verdes brillantes

· Haruka Shimizu

Sexo: Chica

Edad: 12 años

Significado del nombre:

Alice de duplicación. Alice de descarga de energía.

Descripción física: Chica rubia, ojos grises

· Masaru.

Sexo: Chico

Significado del nombre:

Alice de control de mente.

Descripción física: Chico con anteojos de cabello negro

* * *

 **Capítulo 7. Armas y Luciérnagas**

* * *

Ryunami había tenido una noche muy larga, pensó en porque si apenas era un aprendiz tenía que hacer misiones, recordó a la inquieta castaña de su equipo, tenía toda la inocencia que un niño de 10 años debía tener, era como la hermana pequeña que siempre quiso, pero nunca tuvo, esa niña era más se dijo, esa niña lograba alegrar los corazones más oscuros de las personas como el de Ume y el de el mismo, lamento conocerla en un lugar así, la razón de que él estuviera en ese lugar es que Tatsuma ese mocoso se propuso proteger a la castaña, le alegraba no ser el único por eso él había ido a la misión, sin pensarlo dos veces. Iba a la cabeza de los agentes que encabezaron el grupo de defensa, cuando encontraron a una chica llorando al lado de un demente albino que reía de locura, eran el equipo 1, el demente de cabellos blancos tenía todo el brazo quemado, desde el hombro hasta los dedos. Uff sería un fastidio, lo supo desde el momento que lo vio.

Ume se encontraba en las escaleras del sótano montando guardia, cuando vio llegar a Ryunami, venia sucio y algo lastimado del lado izquierdo de su brazo, se alegró de que estuviera vivo, hasta que se sorprendió al ver que venía arrastrando a una chica , cuando llego al final de la escalera pudo notar que era Amaya del equipo 1, la chica venia sucia de su larga cabellera negra, detrás de ellos entraron varios chicos de la organización cargando a Yamato el albino loco, al instante Ryunami se puso a su lado y otro de los chicos tomo del brazo a Amaya.

-Hola Ume. – Sonrió Ryunami posándose a su lado como su sombra habitual.

-Hola Ryunami. – Lo miro de todos lados, las nuevas heridas y su suciedad que tenia de la pelea. - ¿Todo bien? – Se sorprendió ella misma al sonreírle.

-Todo bien, solo que nos falta una integrante más pequeña y ruidosa ¿No crees? – Ume solo asintió y los dos bajaron las escaleras, Ryunami por su parte se sorprendió de que al parecer también pensaba en Ume como una hermana, una hermana un poco amargada y sumamente peligrosa.

Los dos llegaron a la sala de entrenamientos y se asustaron al no encontrar a Sakura, ni a Tatsuma, entonces se dirigieron al cuarto que compartían los 3 y los encontraron, el cuarto era un desastre y Sakura y Tatsuma se encontraban acurrucados juntos en el suelo entre las dos literas, la cabeza de Sakura recargada en su hombro y sus manos juntas. Los dos sonrieron por la escena que tenían en frente.

Ryunami en vez de despertar a los chicos empezó a levantar el desorden que había en el pequeño cuarto, Tatsuma llevaba el suficiente tiempo en la AAO para tener un sueño ligero por lo que se despertó y se encontró la mirada curiosa de Ume, que lo miraba desde la litera contigua, esta solo pronuncio un ja, a la vez que se levanta y corría a ayudar a Ryunami con la limpieza.

Tatsuma molesto, pensó en levantarse a perseguirla, pero recordó a la castaña recargada en su hombro, entendió el punto al que quería llegar Ume con sus burlas, toda la atención que le prestaba a Sakura era porque le gustaba su compañía, en las celdas con su plática incesante se descubrió interesado por la chica de al lado y en especial todas sus historias sin base que esta contaba, la vida que esta llevaba y en su imaginación termino pensando que el llevaba una vida parecida y normal donde se conocían y ninguno de los dos eran Alice, sonrió ante la ridícula pero divertida idea, cuando Mihara vino por ella no vio otra opción más que la protección de la chica como una prioridad, cuando ella se fue, pensó en quedarse a morir en las celdas pero Mihara le recordó lo indefensa que parecía la chica y se quedó sin opción decidiendo seguirla, a fin de cuentas ella no tenía un Alice lo suficientemente fuerte o amenazador para defenderse por sí misma, de hecho el no creía que se defendiera por si misma aunque tuviera un Alice fuerte, después cuando salió de las celdas decidió mantenerse al margen y observar como vivía la castaña en este nuevo entorno, le sorprendió ver que aun sonreía con su equipo, ella intentaba hacer una vida en las cuevas, se esforzaba en sus entrenamientos y como sospechaba ella era terriblemente mala y así descubrió el interés que tenía Eiichi Hijiri en la chica, el sentía culpa por arrastrar aquí a Sakura, el principal motivo era la reciente captura de su hermano menor por Gakuen Alice fue una crueldad que lo mandaran a capturar a una niña, todo por obra de Mihara que aparte de líder de la sede de ingresos, su pasatiempo favorito al parecer era jugar con las debilidades de los demás, la castaña se movió inquieta mientras soltaba mi mano derecha que había atrapado desde anoche, sin darme cuenta la seguía cada vez que no tenía misiones, no me preocupaba mucho por su seguridad pues en su equipo estaba Ume, y aunque ella era peligrosa para cualquier persona parecía apreciar a Sakura, también me sorprendí cuando Ume que parecía una muñeca sin emociones empezó a tenerlas con Sakura y el otro chico de su equipo, ahora incluso Ume se burlaba de mí. En el momento en que decidió que debía acercarse a la castaña fue en las batallas aunque ella resulto ganadora no pudo evitar preocuparse por sus heridas, le sorprendió cuan valiente era aun sabiendo que ella era la más débil del equipo y como ayudo aun así, no creía que fuera amor lo que sentía por ella, nunca se había enamorado y no creía hacerlo en un lugar como este, por ahora lo único que haría sería proteger a la castaña al fin ella le dio un nuevo sentido a su vida o más bien un propósito, él quería tener una vida como la que describía la castaña, tal vez en un futuro y aún más importante quería tener a la castaña cerca, por eso no dejaría que le pasara nada, recordó sus lágrimas de la noche pasada y decidió encontrar un reemplazo para su preciada carta que significaba para ella su vida arrebatada por la organización, se inclinó mientras acostaba a la castaña en el lugar que el dejaba y fue a buscar ese reemplazo.

* * *

Mikan despertó en el suelo entre las dos camas de su cuarto, busco a Tatsuma pero el ya no estaba, en cambio Ume y Ryunami estaban en la mesa en frente de ella, se levantó estremeciéndose un poco por el dolor en las costillas pero lo logro.

Ryunami la alcanzo y la ayudo a llegar a la mesa. - ¿Todo bien, Sakura? Vamos déjame ayudarte. – Ya sentados los tres, Ume coloco sus manos sobre las mías, mientras sonreía.

-Lo logramos Sakura, ganamos. – Había olvidado las batallas totalmente y me sentí tonta por un momento, tome las manos de Ume mientras asentí, Ryunami puso las manos encima de las nuestras y los tres nos echamos a reír, por fin podíamos descansar de todo este conflicto.

Después me contaron la invasión que había sufrido la AAO, a manos de estudiantes de Gakuen Alice y las misiones que les habían asignado a cada uno, recordé que Tatsuma estaba inquieto anoche entonces eso era lo que me ocultaba, por este motivo habían cancelado el entrenamiento de la mañana pero por la tarde tendríamos el entrenamiento físico, todo había sido tan repentino, las batallas y la invasión, el mundo de las personas con Alice era tan difícil.

* * *

En la tarde los tres nos dirigimos a clases de pelea, que se había pasado a la tarde. Ume y Mikan hablaban alegremente durante todo el camino, mientras Mikan la tomaba de la mano, note que Ume se avergonzaba ligeramente, la razón era por su Alice como al menor toque ella podía envenenar a las personas, note que en esta sede ella era respetada y temida por lo que todos evitaban el contacto con ella, a esta chica le era tan extraño que alguien quisiera tomar su mano para caminar que en realidad lucia feliz, me adelante y tome la otra mano de Ume. Esta solo acepto mi mano, mientras entrabamos a la sala de entrenamiento, cuando llegamos ya estaban los cuatro equipos que éramos ahora, note que Mikan estaba confusa por la falta del equipo 2 y recordé que ella no sabía aun que las batallas terminaban en la muerte de varias personas con los lugares más bajos, era bueno que aún no lo supiera.

Eiichi Hijiri entro seguido de tres personas más que cargaba armas. – Hola chicos, como ya saben el entrenamiento físico ahora se centrara en las armas que llevaran, yo los he entrenado y he notado el tipo de lucha que le darían a alguien y dependiendo de eso les hemos asignado sus armas. Iremos pasando persona por persona, Ume serás la primera. - Mikan y yo nos sentamos en el suelo como los demás que no habían llamado. Eiichi siguió con su explicación, mientras le tendía dos pistolas largas y una espada ropera (que era tan larga que llegaba de su cintura hasta su cabeza) a Ume, esta al entrar en contacto con ellas las empezó a revisar como si fueran viejas conocidas. – Tenemos un buen ejemplo aquí con Ume, para ataques a distancia tiene sus dos pistolas, y una espada ropera (Espada parecida a la utilizada para el esgrima) ligera y para personas agiles. - Un chico se acercó a Ume y roció sus armas con un spray que al instante transformo sus armas en tres pequeñas bolitas que fueron insertados como dijes en una pulsera que le dieron. – Esta es la forma en que tenemos para llevarlas de una manera más fácil, es un spray que vende la academia. – Dijo esto sonriendo con ironía. - Cuando quieran utilizarla solo aprieten la bolita fuertemente y tendrán su arma, para guardarla acérquenla a la pulsera, apretando cierta parte que depende de cada arma. Ryunami, tu turno.

Me levante dejando a Sakura, mientras Ume se sentaba en mi lugar, Eiichi me dio las armas que ya había usado en otro momento, una falcata (espada curva) más o menos del largo de mi antebrazo y una pistola más corta que la de Ume pero a la vez más robusta, igual las colocaron en bolitas que eran de color azul, yo las coloque en un collar que me dieron mientras deslizaba el dije con la letra "Y" que era mi bien más preciado.

* * *

Ryunami llego con un collar con el dije de "Y" rodeado por dos piedritas azul oscuro. – Es muy bonito. – Le dije señalando su nuevo collar y sabiendo que a la vez eran cosas muy peligrosas.

-Tu tendrás uno muy parecido no te preocupes. – Me dijo mientras sonreía, yo pensé en las armas y no me vi capaz de usar estas, el arma de Ume era ligera pero necesitabas mucho entrenamiento y habilidad para esta, en el caso de Ryunami su espada curva parecía demasiado ancha y pesada para que alguien como yo pudiera levantarla.

Tenía estos pensamientos mientras Tatsuma llego. –Sakura tengo una sorpresa para ti. – Dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado y le empezaba a sacar la lengua a Ume.

-¿Una sorpresa? ¿De qué se trata? – Dije mientras con mi mirada encontré una pulsera de cuero en su brazo derecho, en un punto el cuero se convertía en 3 lazos que mantenían 3 piedras de color verdoso. El capto mi mirada porque acerco a mi rostro su brazo donde tenía la pulsera.

-Así que es día de armas ¿No? – Agache mi mirada, mientras asentía. - ¿Qué te preocupa Sakura?

-Yo no me siento capaz de manejar armas como Ryunami y Ume. – Dije mientras los miraba jugar con sus espadas. – Fui buena en el curso de pistola que nos dieron, pero aun así una espada…. – En ese momento Eiichi me llamo, yo me pare, mientras Tatsuma me seguía, antes de darme cuenta Ume y Ryunami también estaban alrededor, al parecer todos tenían curiosidad menos yo.

-Muy bien Sakura, tienes precisión al disparar entonces tendrás una pistola específica para eso. – Dijo mientras me tendía una pistola larga del cañón y una culata corta. – Cuando mejores al disparar tendrás dos. En lo referente a las armas, tu estilo de pelea es más bien precavido pareces tener habilidad en la enseñanza, pero cuando practicas con un compañero te retienes a ti misma, por esta razón te daré dos pares de armas y aumentaremos el tiempo de tu entrenamiento físico. – Dijo esto mientras me tendía dos pequeñas hoz curvas, una para cada mano, eran del tamaño de mi brazo, al verlas note que eran demasiado filosas y su forma curva no me ayudaba en nada, Eiichi me las paso para tomarlas, y yo me sorprendí al darme cuenta que eran sumamente ligeras pero se las tendí a Eiichi, que las tomo y siguió diciendo. – Estas son especialmente para tu protección, y son las que utilizaras ahora pero estas son para atacar. – Dijo mientras tomaba de una caja dos hojas curvas que juntas formaban un círculo, una para cada mano igual que la otra, cada mitad tenía otra curva hecha de madera para tomarla, eran preciosas incluso para ser armas, lo eran. – Se llaman espadas de media luna, ¿Lindas, no? – Dijo mientras me ayudaba a sostenerlas. – Tienes un estilo de pelea fluido y estas son una buena opción para ti, son ligeras y no necesitas muchos movimientos para utilizarlas como las espadas de Ume y Ryunami, como una extensión de tu brazo. –Esto me tranquilizo un poco y al sostenerlas no se sentía tan mal como pensé, se las pase a Ryunami quien las roció con el spray, al momento se formaron 5 bolitas naranjas y un poco blancas, las incrustó en un anillo con 5 espacios, que coloco en mi dedo.

* * *

La visita de Tatsuma me había animado, ahora él estaba diciendo lo buenas que le parecían mis armas y me enseño que con un pequeño roce podía hacer que las armas aparecieran, saque las pequeñas hoz, mientras Ume, Tatsuma y Ryunami me ayudaban a manejarlas diciéndome en donde colocar mis manos y como utilizarlas.

Note que al principio del filo, donde conectaban la hoz con el mango para tomarla, había la mitad de una de las bolitas naranjas. – Presiona la bolita y acerca el anillo, de esta forma el arma regresara a su lugar. – Dijo Ryunami, mientras yo obedecía, las armas desaparecieron al instante

-Cada arma está hecha por un experto Alice, estas armas se unen a sus dueños. – Dijo Ume sosteniendo sus dos armas que viéndolas desde cerca tenían una margarita en el diseño, Ryunami saco su espada curva y pude ver el contorno de olas en el filo. – Al final de la semana las tuyas serán de esa forma. – Me entretuve tocando el contorno de las olas, cuando una risa maniaca me hizo volverme, cortando ligeramente la mano con la espada de Ryunami.

Yamato el chico psicópata del equipo 1 blandía una hoz gigante con las dos manos, era tenebroso, se acercó a las dos chicas de su equipo mostrándoles la hoz, mientras hablaba de que ahora no sería vencido por ese chico de la academia con el Alice del fuego, me pareció impresionante el Alice de fuego era lo contrario a Ryunami.

Al salir Tatsuma insistió en que tenía que enseñarme algo, así que de esta forma dejamos que Ume y Ryunami se adelantaran con la promesa de que el me llevaría al cuarto. Tomamos el elevador y me sorprendió cuando pulso el piso 7, según Ume tanto el piso 6 como el 7 estaban prohibidos, la emoción y el miedo me invadieron. – Ne, Tatsuma ¿Seguro que está bien que vayamos al piso 7?

-Si no se lo dices a nadie todo estará bien.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron me sorprendí al descubrirme en una completa oscuridad, me acerque a Tatsuma, pero él ya tenía una linterna de mano y empezaba a internarse en la oscuridad, corrí tras él, mientras lo tomaba por la parte de atrás de su camisa y comencé a caminar tras él. - ¿Qué es este lugar Tatsuma? – Le pregunte, pues me sorprendía como en este lugar mantenían oculto a todo.

-En algún momento la organización se interesó por el origen de las personas Alice, toda su investigación los llevo a este lugar. –Dijo señalando todo este lugar, cuando empezó a comentar esto pude distinguir que el suelo estaba empedrado, era el tipo que encontrarías en una colonia adinerada. – Al parecer antes había un pueblo de puras personas Alice, pero fue enterrado, no sé por qué motivo y después los japoneses empezaron a construir sobre él, cuando la organización llego construyo un hotel para ocultar el hecho de la investigación, y cuando la organización dejo la investigación este lugar se convirtió en la sede para los nuevos aprendices. – Dijo esto a la vez que atravesábamos grandes estatuas de hombres que parecían guerreros, pero en vez de sostener armas, tenía las manos juntas y parecía que salían rayos de estas. – Bonito ¿No? – Dijo mientras seguíamos el camino que parecía descender cada vez más, atravesamos dos arcos y nos topamos con otra estatua parecida pero ahora en vez de rayos parecía que con una sola mano sostenía una llama, me reí pues esta estatua gigante demostraba toda la arrogancia que una persona podría poseer, después de estas estatuas pude notar que mi vista se empezaba a acostumbrar a la oscuridad, pues empezamos a encontrar casas o lo que parecía restos de estas, como cascarones vacíos, faltaba un muro por aquí, un piso por allá, subimos la escalera de una casa que parecía en buen estado y Tatsuma empezó a desdoblar una manta sin prestar atención a cuando le dije que daría un vistazo, salí de la casa y me dirigí hacia donde veía la estatua de una mujer con alas que apretaba su pecho con fuerza, termine llegando a lo que parecía el centro, en otros tiempos ese lugar habría sido una plaza, se juntaban varias calles en este lugar donde el centro era una fuente gigantesca, había tres hombres con los brazos extendidos, cada uno sostenía algo, fui dando la vuelta para apreciar que eran, un sol, la luna, y el ultimo una estrella, arriba de las cabezas de estos se encontraba la estatua de la mujer, ahora que estaba más cerca podía notar que lo que apretaba contra su pecho era un bebe de piedra y que ella tenía una expresión de dolor, me sorprendió cuan hermosa era la estatua e imponente, estaba segura que si este lugar estuviera bajo el cielo en vez de una caverna podría ver la estatua de la mujer desde la distancia del primer guardia de los rayos, me empecé a marear y recordé mi sueño de un mundo en caos, en mi sueño esta estatua aparecía al fondo, entonces me di la vuelta y vi a personas sin rostros, entre las calles que salían a la plaza y se inclinaban ante mí. Cerré los ojos, pegándome lo más que pude contra la estatua.

-¿Sakura? ¿Qué haces? – Abrí los ojos y vi a Tatsuma que se acercaba a mí, por la misma calle por la que yo había llegado, pero solo era el, no había ningún otra persona, me acerque a él y pensé en si decirle lo que acaba de ver, pero no quería que el pensara que estaba loca, el no parecía tomarme mucha atención me tomo por el brazo y camino hacia la casa donde habíamos subido la última vez, cuando llegamos el me indico que me podía sentar en la manta que había dejado sobe el techo descubierto del edificio con la linterna colocada de forma que proyectara un circulo de luz, él se sentó en frente de mí, y me miro entusiasmado.

-Sabes cuándo paso lo de la carta, estuve pensando en cómo ayudarte a tener el recuerdo de tu vida, tu amiga se llama Hotaru ¿no?

-Si… - Él sonrió y tomo dos gises de color negro con la punta blanca.

-Bueno y ¿Aun podrías recordar el contenido de la carta? – Dijo mientras se paraba

-Creo me lo sé de memoria, la leí cada vez que me sentía sola.

Me tendió la mano y llegamos a otra parte del techo. – Escríbela. – Me dijo mientras me tendía uno de los gises, con esa extraña emoción en su mirada. Yo hice lo que me pedía mientras él se inclinaba en el suelo y empezaba a dibujar otras cosas. Cada vez que escribía algo con el gis, las letras brillaban de una forma sorprendente, parecían estrellas, el me explico que se debía a un gis creado en Gakuen Alice, me sorprendió todas las cosas que tenían de esta escuela el spray y ahora los gises, Tatsuma al ver mi confusión me dijo que casi todos los adultos de la organización habían salido de Gakuen Alice. Cuando termine la carta parecía una réplica en gigante de la que ya había escrito en papel hace tiempo no pude evitar sonreír ante esta.

-Sabes esta no es toda la sorpresa. –Dijo mientras tomo mis manos. – Cierra los ojos. – Soltó mis manos y escuche como se movía. – Ábrelos poco a poco Sakura. Al abrirlos ya no era la cueva oscura donde estábamos, muchas luces azules y moradas se reflejaban en el techo de la cueva cada una tenía una luz propia.

-En las investigaciones se descubrió que todos los caminos de esta aldea tenían esas piedras en los bordes, cuando enterraron la ciudad varias de estas piedras fueron a parar al techo, solo brillan cuando la oscuridad es absoluta. – Dicho esto me señalo hacia el borde del techo, camine hacia allá y descubrí que tenía razón, los caminos eran de piedras grandes y normales pero entre las aberturas de estas se encontraban esas pequeñas piedras brillosas, hacían parecer a los caminos un rio largo y brilloso, por sus tonos morados y azules, incluso la fuente tenia algunas piedras sobre el fondo la imagine cubierta de agua, el espectáculo sería maravilloso. En la estatua el sol, la luna y las estrellas estaban hechas de esa piedra brillosa, de hecho eran las piedras más grandes de ese material brilloso, él bebe que sostenía la mujer de piedra también estaba esculpido en esa piedra brillosa, y entonces entendí la ironía, una carta para Hotaru, con las luciérnagas brillando como fondo.

En ese momento reconocí que no podría recuperar mi vida de niña de 10 años que vive en un pueblo, ahora en cambio era una futura agente de la AAO que elegía armas y veía las "luciérnagas" brillar en una ciudad de mucho tiempo atrás, mientras añoraba a su antigua amiga.

* * *

En el primer piso Mihara planeaba una venganza en contra de los intrusos mientras miraba fijamente la foto de una chica de ojos rojos y cabello negro hasta la barbilla


	8. 7,5 Ume Haiiro

Hola, la verdad intentaba escribir el capitulo 8 pero me entretuve detallando a este personaje de mi invención y hasta el final salio una historia, cuando me di cuenta ya eran mas de 5 paginas y decidi ponerlo.

Espero lo disfruten.

* * *

 **\- COMENTARIOS -**

Asuna-san1998. Claro que ardera Troya pero de una forma distinta a la que crees, Mikan puede llegar a ser asi pero quiero explicar mas porque y darle un origen de todo esto. De nada por las explicaciones usualmente hago otras anotaciones al hacer el capitulo para no perder nada c:

* * *

 **CAPITULO 7.5 UME HAIIRO**

* * *

 **Descripción general**

 **UME HAIIRO**.

Descripción: Chica, ojos grises con tonos rosados, cabello largo negro, lacio, hasta la cintura con flequillo recto encima de los ojos.

Nacionalidad: Japonesa y coreana.

Definición de Nombre:

Nombre: Ume = ciruela

Apellido: Haiiro = Gris

Este nombre se lo puse por sus Alices. El Alice de envenenamiento tiene que ver con el nombre que es ciruela gris que también lo tomarían en Japón como ciruela podrida. En cambio el Alice de invisibilidad lo tome por su apellido Haiiro con definición gris, por el color gris que a veces no es tomado en cuenta por otros colores, casi como si fuera invisible.

Alice: Invisibilidad, Envenenamiento

Edad: 14 años

* * *

La primera vez que use mi Alice conscientemente fue cuando tenía 4 años vivía en un orfanato de Busan en Corea del Sur, en la prefectura de Buk-gu, estaba tirada en el suelo mientras unas niñas mayores me miraban desde arriba con superioridad, con mi cuerpo yo escondía el pedazo de chocolate que me había dado la nueva recepcionista del orfanato, teníamos ciertas raciones de comida que nos daban en especial a los pequeños pero el chocolate era especial y no pensaba dárselos tan fácil.

Una de las niñas me pateó y solamente la tome con furia de la pierna ella lanzo un grito que sonó muy lejos en mis oídos, solo veía su rostro asustado, mientras el mundo se había cerrado en torno de nosotras, solo la podía ver a ella, hasta que la solté cuando ella quedo inconsciente, de repente note que las otras dos chicas me habían golpeado mientras yo sostenía a su amiga, ellas se alejaron arrastrando a la niña desmayada en la cual se formaban manchas verdes. Esto no era bueno ya se corrían rumores raros sobre mí, ahora los dirían con toda razón al ver a esa niña, me levante mientras con una mano sobaba mis rodillas llenas de arañazos y con la otra tomaba el chocolate ahora lleno de tierra pero bueno al menos era algo pensé mientras me lo comía.

Decidí dejar de retrasar el momento de ir al orfanato a fin de cuentas me encontraba en un edificio baldío detrás de este, me acerque mientras la nueva oficinista iba saliendo, ella me sonrió al pasar y me tendió otro chocolate, mientras se detenía al pasar.

-Deberías tener más cuidado con tu Alice, Ume. – Dijo esto y se marchó, ese fue el primer día que tuve conciencia que todo lo que decían de mí que era una niña maldita y rara, era cierto, yo le hice algo a esa niña y también fue la primera vez que escuche de la palabra Alice y lo repetí varias sin saber su significado mientras me dirigía al orfanato.

* * *

Hye Mi Choi era su nombre, esa fue la primera semana que empezó a trabajar en el orfanato Kim, ella me conoció como Ume Kim pues todos los niños llevábamos el apellido igual al nombre del orfanato, después de que lastimara a esa niña que se curó misteriosamente, los niños del orfanato pasaron de una conducta agresiva a una de temor conmigo, eso no evito que los mayores me dieran una paliza esa misma noche al escuchar que era peligrosa, eran de esos niños que tenían entre los 8 y 13 tenían tan pocas posibilidades de ser adoptados que ya ni la institución que manejaba el orfanato se preocupaba por ellos por lo que venían e iban a su antojo, ellos solo querían probar que no me temían y yo no dije nada, el personal del orfanato me solía marginar, ella era la única persona que no parecía evitarme del todo el personal, el día después del pleito con esas chicas ella me saludo y me tendió otro chocolate, desde entonces se me había hecho la costumbre de seguirla detrás de su escritorio y quedarme todo el día en ese lugar, ella solía pasarme chocolates o galletas y tenía la manía de acariciar mi cabeza mientras hablaba sobre qué haría al llegar a casa. Ese día me dijo la mejor cosa que pudo haber hecho por una huérfana.

-Ey Ume ¿No te gustaría vivir conmigo? Esa seria tu rutina también, si tú quieres. – Solo alcance a asentir con la cabeza, ella satisfecha con mi respuesta, volvió a prestar atención en su trabajo, mientras charlaba de cómo sería mi cuarto.

Después del trabajo en vez de darme un chocolate y dirigirse a la salida, ella fue hacia la oficina de la directora que estaba cerca de los dormitorios, se quedó hasta muy tarde hablando con la directora del orfanato, la señorita Kim de la que provenía mi apellido, ella salió satisfecha y me dijo que mañana a la hora que saliera del trabajo me iría con la señorita Choi, mucho tiempo después me entere que después del incidente con la chica, la directora confirmo todos sus miedos sobre mi e intento desaparecerme del orfanato, entonces la oferta de Hye Mi fue aceptada con alegría, para evitar incidentes no se haría una adopción formal, solo me iría con ella y en el acta de mis papeles del orfanato aparecería un "muerte de cuna" borrando la existencia de Ume Kim la huérfana.

* * *

La mañana siguiente no podía esperar a que llegara Hye Mi, así que decidí que debía regalarle algo como no tenía dinero, ni idea de que regalarle me pasee por las oficinas vacías a esta hora, hasta que vi unas margaritas azules que tome sin interesarme de quien eran, las tome entre mis dos manos y me oculte bajo su escritorio, donde ya se me había hecho habitual estar, no me di cuenta de cuando llego y por pasar la noche en vela me desperté más tarde de la normal. Cuando abrí los ojos Hye Mi ya estaba en su lugar podía ver sus pies por la abertura del escritorio, emocionada me acerque y la toque, sin querer una pequeña mancha verde se empezó a extender por su cuerpo, Hye Mi solo me miro mientras el dolor crispaba su expresión, cayo de rodillas mientras tapaba su boca al toser, yo solo me tape los ojos mientras empezaba a sollozar, pero ella poso su mano sobre mí y saco un collar con una gema enorme de color de un blanco con transparencias con pequeños brillos dorados en su interior al instante la mancha empezó a desaparecer y sus mejillas se pusieron rosadas. Ella se aliso la falda azul claro que llevaba y me sonrió al ver las flores azules que eran del mismo tono, mientras se volvía a sentar.

-Ume no te preocupes todo está bien, yo estoy bien. – La mire sorprendida, ella detuvo la mancha. - ¿Ume sabes que es un Alice? – Así que esta vez mientras me ocultaba dentro del escritorio Hye Mi me contó en susurros sobre los Alice, y su tiempo en la academia Gakuen Alice, los amigos que hizo en esta academia y sus respectivos Alice yo estaba encantada con la idea, también me contó que ella perdió su Alice cuando empezaba su adolescencia y que a algunos les pasaba, ya no podía seguir en la escuela y fue rechazada por su familia, quienes solo buscaban un beneficio económico de parte de la escuela, así que cuando salió fue a parar a un orfanato, en esta ocasión me miro a mi diciendo que en eso nos parecíamos. Dejo de hablar y yo aproveche la oportunidad para procesar toda la información adquirida en tan poco tiempo. Yo era un Alice y este dañaba a las personas.

-¿Entonces cuál es tu Alice, Hye Mi? – Ella que hasta el momento mantenía su rostro en una posición donde pudiera observarme bien, se acercó más al escritorio ocultando su rostro.

-Mi Alice…era…la vida. No era lo suficiente potente para salvar a una persona de la muerte pero si a animales y a plantas. Ahora lo puedo usar porque cuando era estudiante cree muchas piedras Alice y estas aún tienen poder.- Era increíble su Alice le daba vida a las cosas, tan diferente a mi…

-Hye Mi… ¿Cuál es el mío? – Dije esto mientras salía de debajo del escritorio evitando tocarla.

-Creo que el envenenamiento Ume. – Ohh, éramos tan diferentes, solo que mi Alice era el horrible aquí. Cuando era la hora de que Hye Mi se retirara me tendió la mano y salimos del orfanato, nadie me fue a despedir y no tenía pertenencias, entonces mi salida fue de lo más tranquilo, yo caminaba tranquilamente mientras ella me contaba sobre los eventos que hacia la academia, tomándome con una mano a mí y con la otra a las flores.

* * *

La primera noche que pase con Hye Mi, en el cuarto ya estaban las flores que yo le había regalado se encontraban en un jarrón cerca de la cómoda del cuarto, todo este cuarto era mío y me sorprendí al sentirme sola, aunque nunca tuve ningún amigo estaba acostumbrada a compartir todo: el cuarto, la ropa e incluso la comida aunque fuera a la fuerza, me deje de preocupar por esos detalles e intente dormir, mientras aspiraba el olor de las margaritas azules y esperaba con ansias una nueva vida. Siendo Ume Choi.

Fue el mejor periodo de mi vida el de los 4 a los 6 años, vivir con Hye Mi era tener todo lo que siempre quise, ella era estricta y me hacía practicar mi Alice para poder controlarlo bien y así no volver a lastimar a nadie, ni a ella misma, también me explico que aunque ahora era pequeña mi Alice se podría hacer más fuerte y como consecuencia lastimarme a mí también, y aunque yo tenía curiosidad por la academia Alice ella me explico que si algún se descubría mi Alice nos tendríamos que separar pues ella no podía volver a la academia, que me separaran de ella me aterraba, creo que a las dos. Debí de sospechar cuando empezamos a cambiarnos de casa cada mes y más aún cuando solo llevábamos pequeñas cosas, a veces yo solo llevaba las margaritas azules que con la piedra Alice que Hye Mi había hecho en sus tiempos de escuela, nunca moría. Cada vez nuestra vida se volvía más caótica y teníamos menos dinero.

La tragedia ocurrió un sábado, hacía mucho calor y yo era feliz dando vueltas para que Hye Mi viera mi nueva falda que ella misma había hecho como un regalo para mí, estábamos quedándonos en un hotel desde hace 2 días, habíamos llegado un noche y desde entonces Hye Mi era la única que salía para comprar comida o cosas necesarias.

Ella que parecía demasiado distraída para prestarme atención, me tomo por un brazo, diciéndome. - Ume saldré un rato, no le abras a nadie ¿Ok? Cuando regrese comeremos algo rico y...nos iremos de Corea. - Dicho esto salió lo más rápido que pudo, yo asentí aunque ella ya se había ido, me sorprendió la última frase ¿Porque nos iríamos? Deje de pensar en eso y prendí la tele y me entretuve viéndola, hasta que en el anochecer, oí la puerta abrirse pero no le tome atención Hye Mi se acercaría pronto, hasta que note el sonido de un llanto bajo seguido por un fuerte golpe, me pare y mire por la puerta entreabierta que dividía el cuarto donde dormíamos de una pequeña sala. Hye Mi estaba en el suelo con las manos atadas por detrás de su cuerpo, su falda azul cielo estaba rasgada y rota, ella respiraba con dificultad mientras dos hombres altos entraban en la sala registrando la sala, yo corrí a esconderme detrás de un anaquel que quedaba en la entrada del cuarto, estaba pegado a la pared pero quedaba un espacio reducido por el que yo podía entrar, me quede pegada a la pared con los ojos firmemente cerrados.

No los abrí hasta que escuche el grito de Hye Mi. -Deténganse, déjenla en paz ¡Ume! corre. - Ella gritaba mi nombre repetidas veces mientras escuche la puerta abrirse y uno de los hombres entro y revolvió todo, tirando algunas cosas del anaquel pero no las suficientes para ser descubierta. Intente ahogar mis sollozos mordiéndome la mano, mientras escuchaba la conversación que mantenían.

-¿Dónde tienes a la niña? No la puedes alejar para siempre de la Academia. – No hubo respuesta de Hye Mi, hasta que volvió a empezar a gritar.

-Ella...escapo...se fue... - Mis lágrimas habían parado por la conversación pero dio un brinco al escuchar el sonido del arma, no, el armario y la pared se empezaron a desintegrar dejando a mi alrededor la vista de Hye Mi que seguía en el suelo y respiraba aceleradamente.

-No. - Escuchaba mi voz lejana y muy baja, veía a los hombres que se acercaban a mí y sus bocas moverse, pero no me llegaba ningún sonido. Hye Mi se movió con gemidos de dolor, solo se movió lo suficiente para sonreírme mientras lagrimas corrían por sus ojos y en voz muy baja dijo "Corre", fue suficiente, recordé cuando tome el pie de esa niña y el mundo nos envolvió paso lo mismo solo veía a los dos hombres frente a mí y una niebla verde se empezó a extender a la vez que me empezaba a marear y veía el piso retorcerse, sin darme cuenta estaba gritando lo pude notar cuando la misma niebla me empezó a atacar, todo se sentía muy caliente y mi piel ardía, caí en el suelo respirando con dificultad, "Hye Mi" "Hye Mi" murmuraba una y otra vez "Hye Mi" logre ponerme de pie y vi a los hombres tirados, estaban verdes e hinchados y una parte se empezaba a coagular dando lugar al color negro, estaban muertos y apestaban mi Alice los había empezado a podrir, no sentí ningún remordimiento al pasar entre sus cuerpos tirados y al pisarlos descubrí que seguían vivos, me acerque a uno y puse mi dedo en su frente el empezó a retorcerse mientras ninguna palabra salía de su boca, con el otro puse mi palma entera en la parte superior de su cara que era la única que alcanzaba a cubrir, el sí grito y muy fuerte, yo no me sentí culpable y hasta lo disfrute. Seguí caminando hasta llegar a donde estaba Hye Mi, aun respiraba tenía un balazo en el costado derecho y miraba horrorizada lo que había hecho.

-Todo estará bien ¿Dónde está tu piedra? Te voy a curar, estarás bien y nos iremos de aquí. - Encontré la piedra colgada en su cuello como la última vez, la tome y la apreté en su mano, cubriendo la suya con las dos mías, ella empujaba la mano hacia mí, hasta que empezaron a resbalar más lagrimas por su rostro, yo también lloraba. Ella me empujo con más fuerza y caí de espaldas, cuando me levante busque la piedra la tome y me acerque e a ella, pero ya era tarde sus ojos estaban fijos en donde me había tirado y su mano aún estaba estirada.

Me quede tirada en el suelo con la piedra apoca distancia de mí, las lagriman no paraban pero solo sentía un vértigo mientras tallaba mis ojos, note sangre en mi rostro y me arrodille y tome la piedra Alice, mientras un inmenso dolor cruzaba mi cuerpo, por un momento lo olvide cuando entre varios vidrios vi las flores que le había dado a Hye Mi cuando me adopto, estaban aplastadas entre agua y vidrios, ya no quedaba nada de ellas, me acerque y empecé a tomar de una en una los restos de la flor, estuvo al alcance el espejo que había en el cuarto y me arrepentí de que Hye Mi me viera así por última vez, tenía manchas verdes por todo el rostro, brazos y piernas, aparte de que tenía ampollas principalmente en los brazos ¿Era el efecto de pudrirse aún viva? Aparte de todo mi cabello se caía en grandes mechones, Hye Mi amaba mi cabello y fue idea suya dejarlo crecer, suspire aguantando el dolor y recordé la piedra Alice estuve indecisa por unos momentos en usarla o no, al final apreté mis dos manos en torno a ella recordando estos 2 años con Hye Mi y como ella se había esforzado para mantenerme alejada de esos hombre que al parecer eran de la academia, por fin reconocí las señales de que la piedra me estaba curando, mi cabello creció de mis hombros hasta mi cadera y las manchas verdes empezaron a desaparecer igual que las ampollas. La piedra había perdido casi todo su brillo y me la puse en el cuello, acomode a Hye Mi como si pareciera que dormía y coloque las margaritas marchitas en sus manos.

Un nuevo ataque de lágrimas amenazaba con salir, entonces tome una linterna y salí, pensando en la primera familia que me abandono y la segunda que murió.

* * *

Era de noche cuando salí y mis pies por si solos recorrieron el camino al orfanato, mi primer hogar y el lugar donde conocí a Hye Mi, puse mi palma sobre la cerradura y esta cedió al instante, tome la linterna que guardaba y me aventure por este lugar tan familiar, recorrí los largos pasillos donde nadie miraba, entre al cuarto donde las familias adoptaban a los niños y también donde se encontraban los papeles, cruce la amplia sala y me dirigí a los anaqueles, no sabía mi apellido original que debía tener pero me di cuenta que estaban acomodados referente a la fecha de nacimiento, así que busque el año y listo encontré mis papeles. Nací un amanecer del 3 de Octubre, en Corea el día de la conmemoración de la nación. Los datos de mi madre decían que era coreana y que murió al tenerme no entraban en más detalles sobre ella, pero en lo referente a mi padre (El señor Haiiro) había una sección más amplia era Japonés, comerciante, su estado era vivo… eso me sorprendió pensé que era como decía Hye Mi sobre la mayoría de los niños en el orfanato, que ambos padres habían muerto, no era lo suficiente ingenua para pensar en una enredosa historia que me auto complaciera así que acepte mi realidad más posible y era que fui abandonada por él, decidí no hacer conclusiones y seguí leyendo los papeles, en estos venían la descripción del bebe que fui y una serie de reclamos de personas que enfermaban e incluso morían al tener contacto conmigo en mi cuidado, sabía que esa era la razón por la que todos se alejaban de mi pero no pensé que hubieran sido tantas personas, también decía que morí a los tres meses en una trágica "muerte de cuna", mi expediente era de color rojo los niños que tenían esta clase de expedientes eran los que se mantenían fuera de la vista de las personas que los podrían adoptar, ahora comprendía porque todos los niños eran elegidos menos yo. Después de todos estos documentos venia la razón por la que me dejaron en el centro de adopción, entendí al instante los problemas que mi padre pensaba de su primogénita:

1\. No ser un niño.

2\. Él decía tener matrimonios previos y dos hijos anteriores a los que nunca reconoció, en los dos casos anteriores y el mío, su pareja había muerto en el parto, el describía la causa de las muertes por causa de los hijos que tenía, el primero dijo que lleno a la madre de una nube oscura que termino por matarla, el segundo parecía normal hasta que los en los brazos de su pareja las venas se empezaron a marcar de plateado muriendo al instante, y en mi caso dice que infecte a mi madre con manchas verduscas al momento de nacer. Esto era lo último que necesitaba del orfanato, y lo que me atrajo a un nuevo propósito, la información de mi vida y la posibilidad de poder encontrar a dos personas que como yo tenían un Alice tan horrible y aparte de todo eran mis hermanos mayores.

Cerré los papeles y los "toque" con mi Alice las cosas se empezaron a desintegrar, era tan raro aprendí a controlarlo durante estos dos años para no lastimar a nadie y ahora había matado a dos personas y lo usaba con mucha facilidad como en este momento, aunque la niebla ya no aparecía solo podía envenenar lo que tocaba.

Estaba tan distraída que no note que había una persona cerca de mí, cuando lo vi ya era demasiado tarde él había dado la alarma a más personas, intente correr mientras tocaba las paredes con mi Alice pero de repente me sentí muy cansada y no me podía mover, poco a poco me empecé a quedar dormida mientras los hombres de la Gakuen Alice aprovechaban la oportunidad para llevarme.

* * *

Cuando desperté me encontraba en una gran sala con 3 personas: dos hombres y una mujer, ellos parecían distraídos así que me atreví a mirar, estaba en un cuarto grande y espacio que parecía ser una sala en una esquina capte el letrero muy elaborado que decía sala de maestros y comprendí todo, había sido llevada a la academia, mi desesperación aumento cuando recordé que Hye Mi siempre dijo que nadie podía escapar solo hasta su graduación de la escuela, si era cierto me faltaban 14 años entre estos muros.

-Hola Ume-chan, soy Narumi-sensei, seré el tutor de la clase A en la sección elemental desde el siguiente semestre. - Yo solo asentí, mientras miraba a la extraña persona que tenía en frente, tratando de descifrar si era hombre o mujer. Los otros dos se presentaron como Misaki-sensei y Serina-sensei, los tres eran recién graduados de la academia que ya habían terminados sus cursos para ser profesores, y el siguiente semestre empezarían a tomar el cargo. Serina y Misaki serían profesores de secundaria, mientras que Narumi se encontraría siendo tutor de la clase de la primaria.

Estas personas no parecían malas, eran muy extrañas eso sí, los dos hombres discutían algo, mientras que la mujer que se encontraba sentada frente a una bola de cristal me lanzaba miradas de preocupación, decidí acercarme a ella, cuando estuve al alcance de su voz, me dijo:

\- Escapar es inútil. - Me la quede viendo, acaso ella sabía lo que intentaba hacer. - Mi Alice es el de la visión, puedo saber todo lo que está ocurriendo en el presente, no puedo leer tus pensamientos pero puedo saber por tu expresión que planeas escapar...casi todos lo intentan cuando llegan. - Me le quede viendo con incredulidad esto era suficiente, sabía lo que planearía hacer era demasiado. -Me sentía muy cansada para pensar en eso así que me senté en frente de ella, ella me miro y me pregunto. - ¿Cuáles son tus circunstancias?

-¿Circunstancias? ¿A qué te refieres?

-Cada niño que llega a la Gakuen Alice o esta emocionado por la situación o llega inconsciente como es tu caso. - Vio mi cara de duda y continuo. - Existen solo 3 sedes de Gakuen Alice, la más antigua y grande es la de Japón donde nos encontramos, donde vienen todos los niños Japoneses, Coreanos, Chinos, Tailandeses, de la India. - Suspiro por un momento y vio mi cara de sorpresa al saber que existían tantos Alices, sonrió mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café y continuo. – En simples palabras todos los niños desde Irán a Japón asisten a esta sede. La segunda es la sede Europea que se encuentra en Inglaterra, donde asisten todos los niños desde Irlanda hasta Irak y de todo el continente Africano. La tercera sede se encuentra en el continente Americano, entre la frontera de México y Estados Unidos, en esta asisten los niños de todo este continente. Cuando un niño está fuera de la jurisdicción de la sede que le corresponde como tú que te encontrabas en Corea y pertenecías a la sede Oriental de Gakuen Alice, envían caza recompensas para atrapar al niño, mientras más se resistan envían más y más, hasta que logran traerlo, en mi opinión solo es una situación muy difícil para el niño pues los ponen en peligro a ellos y a sus familiares. – Debió notar mi rostro de tristeza porque callo al instante y siguió tomando de su café. - Perdón. – Decía esto mientras intentaba no mirarme, después de un tiempo volvió a hablar. - Lo principal que debes de saber si te pierdes es que perteneces a la clase latente y tu grupo es el A.

-¿Clase latente? ¿Qué es eso?

-Es la clase a la que pertenece tu Alice, la invisibilidad, cuando te pregunten recuerda decir que ese es tu principal Alice. - Dicho esto se paró, dejándome con la enorme duda al saber que yo tenía un segundo Alice.

* * *

Después descubrí lo enorme que era esta escuela, nos encontrábamos en algo que ellos llamaban el edificio principal desde el frente podía ver bosque y un largo camino hacia la entrada, en la parte trasera había un pueblo entero y detrás de esta a muchas más distancia se encontraban los dormitorios de la escuela elemental era un enorme edificio con estilo victoriano, en este fue en el que paramos al mostrarme mi cuarto donde me explicaron que tendría los mismos beneficios que todos pues al ser la división más pequeña de Gakuen Alice todos tenían el mismo rango de estrellas, éramos sin estrella, al pasar a la sección B tendríamos más beneficios según nuestro comportamiento, caminando hacia la izquierda se encontraba la escuela elemental que era a donde nos dirigíamos ahora que ya tenía un uniforme puesto, en la clase A, solo había 4 niños y 3 niñas, se presentaron pero yo no los escuche pues no me quedaría mucho tiempo aquí, puse la cara más arrogante de la que fui capaz y los ignore, me senté en mi lugar y puse mis manos en frente mío, pero mi curiosidad pudo más y los espiaba por las pestañas, entre los chicos uno tenía el Alice del viento lo note porque este intentaba atacar a otro chico que sonrió y aprisiono la sombra del chico del viento, al instante una de las chicas se multiplico en varios y empezó a regañar a los dos chicos, esos eran los más ruidosos, en cambio en la otra esquina del salón se encontraba un chico que tejía un peluche, mientras que en sus hombros se encontraba un peluche vivo con la forma de un oso, a su lado estaba otro chico dormido, en frente ellos estaba sentada una chica que cuando llego una profesora a regañar a los dos chicos que peleaban con la chica multiplicada, ella se metió dentro de su espejo de mano mientras observaba todo llorando...esta era una clase de locos definitivamente, cuando levante la cabeza vi una manzana en frente de mí que me decía hola, me sorprendió demasiado pero a la vez me molesto, entonces la mordí mientras esta empezaba a gritar. Al instante el chico que estaba dormido continuo el grito, así descubrí que el Alice de ese chico era el de posesión y que podía transferir su alma a otras cosas y en este caso fue la manzana. Después del incidente le pusieron anteojos, solo escuche como el chico de las sombras le ponía de apodo Megane (anteojos) [Este chico va en la clase especial con Mikan y siempre me gusto su Alice y me pareció divertida la explicación de su apodo]. Siempre me sentí culpable con el...

* * *

Intentaba escapar constantemente y así muy pronto descubrí las diversas trampas que la academia tenia, cada zona estaba cercada para tipos de estudiantes como los de primaria, secundaria o preparatoria y los bosques estaban prohibidos para todos, eran demasiado extraños, mi favorito era el del norte que era de los más extensos, pero en la época en que cumplí los 7 años un chico que tenía el Alice de darle vida a los muñecos enfermo por el tipo de vida de su Alice, por lo que sus tres peluches que tenían vida pasaron al cuidado de niñas de la clase B, excepto ese oso huraño que era muy agresivo para tener un dueño, ese oso huraño se empezó a quedarse a vivir en el bosque del norte para mi desdicha, usualmente quería pelear pero yo era mejor que él no por nada había vivido en un orfanato, ese osito siempre perdía pero aprendía rápido, llego un momento en que mi presencia ya no le causaba molestia y me dejaba pasear en el bosque, pero atacaba a cualquier otra persona, eso me convenía porque tenía el lugar para mi sola por lo que empezamos a estar en paz entre nosotras.

También ocurrieron tres cosas interesantes a la semana de entrar a la escuela Serina-sensei vio mi collar que me había dado Hye Mi, ella solo se sorprendió y lo tomo con su mano, igual de rápido como había llegado se fue, sin decirme ninguna palabra. A las dos semanas nos vimos en la clase de latente en la que ella era mi tutora, se sentó a mi lado y me pregunto de donde había sacado esa piedra Alice así que simplemente le respondí que mi madre me la dio y me complací al ver la sorpresa en su rostro. Desde entonces Serina se aficiono a tenerme cerca y hablar conmigo, a veces me mandaba a decir sus predicciones a otros profesores, se convirtió en mi única amiga y después aliada en la academia. La segunda cosa tan interesante fue que cuando entre, se corría el rumor de que el director de la escuela primaria estaba muriendo, cuando se lo dije a Serina-sensei ella solo sonrió mirando su bola de cristal mientras decía que era lo mejor para mí. Y la tercera fue mi mayor pasatiempo en esta escuela, se escuchaban rumores sobre el "monstruo de la escuela media" me intrigaba como hablan sobre él y de lo que podía hacer se decía que era un experimento de la academia y que cambiaba de lugar constantemente, todo mi tiempo lo invertí en su búsqueda.

Cuando entre en la AAO, logre entender el porque era lo mejor para mí que el director de la sección primaria muriera y desee que alguien me lo hubiera explicado, incluso no lo entendí cuando las cosas se complicaron para mí, en algún momento el director se recuperó 5 meses antes de que cumpliera los 8 años y yo empecé a notar personas que me seguían esto era extraño y lo único que se me ocurrió fue hablar con Serina-sensei, ella hablaba angustiada con Narumi-sensei sobre una nueva clase de habilidad Alice que sería re-abierta. Cuando le conté de lo que me entere Narumi despareció y mientras Serina me arrastro a la entrada de la sección media en esta ya estaba Narumi que me dio ropa diferente al usual uniforme escolar y una mochila que se veía pesada, cuando estuve lista con mi nueva ropa entramos a la división media, donde me llevaron a una parte donde se alzaba un edificio que parecía un castillo Japonés antiguo, me entretuve mirando todos los detalles de esta amplia sala que era el lugar más hermoso y elegante en el que había estado, hasta que vi como sacaban a Narumi, este solo me sonrió mientras era arrastrado hacia la puerta, yo no sabía que sería la última vez que lo vería, entonces le dedique la mirada más arrogante que podía poner la que siempre le ponía a él o a mis compañeros de clase, en ese momento Serina se arrodillo en el suelo. Gritando. - ¡Por favor, ayúdela, aléjela de esta Academia, ella es hija de su postulante a princesa Hye Mi, Lo que paso hace años con "Yuzu no kimi" (Princesa cítrica) se puede volver a repetir la historia con Ume ahora! - Mire con furia a la persona por la que Serina se inclinaba, era una mujer hermosa que había aparecido en la parte superior de las escaleras, ella me vio y solo dijo. -Me gusta, es como un pétalo de Sakura marchitándose.

Después de esto nos pasaron a un salón más formal y soberbio donde ella y Serina discutían de mi futuro y por donde sería mejor salir de la academia, Serina cada vez se veía más desesperada, hasta que esta hermosa señora de cabellos negros dijo:

-Sencillo, si su futuro será como el de "Yuzu no kimi" si se queda aquí, entonces que salga por donde escapo mi valiosa princesa yuzu no kimi. - Serina se quedó callada mientras me miraba y la hermosa mujer aprovecho para salir, al pasar por donde estábamos dijo. - Pequeña, que tus malas ramas de origen no sean un impedimento para ti... - Me miro por última vez. - tan parecida. – Dijo colocando un abanico sobre su boca como si tuviera peste.

Ella salió de la habitación, y sensei y yo nos quedamos en silencio mientras sus palabras resonaban en mi mente. -Ne, sensei ¿Qué pasa? ¿Porque me ayuda a escapar?

Serina-sensei ignoro mi pregunta y me dijo - Hye Mi, era mi compañera y mejor amiga, tu que eres su hija debes de salir de este lugar a como dé lugar. - Dijo esto mientras las lágrimas corrían por su rostro. No sabía que historia tendría Serina-sensei con Hye Mi y moría por descubrirla, pero no era el momento adecuado, tal vez si Serina descubría que no era hija de biológica de Hye Mi no me ayudaría, pensé que lo mejor que podía hacer era agachar la cabeza mientras asentía.

* * *

Al instante llegaron dos chicos con el uniforme de la secundaria venían de parte del director de la preparatoria, el me pedía un favor a cambio de dejarme salir de la academia por su entrada "encontrar a su cuñada y entregarle unas hojas especiales..." La hermosa mujer de cabello negro resulto ser la directora de la escuela secundaria, ella solo me dijo encuentra a mi Yuzu no kimi y dile que con esas cartas se podrá comunicar conmigo y el director. Después de eso giraron una llave y me dijeron que llegaría al lugar al que llego la cuñada del director, su nombre era Yuka Azumi, escapo de la escuela hace algunos años y que llevaría con ella a su pequeño bebe. Mikan.

Cerré los ojos y me acerque a la cerradura de un salón de música, y sentí como caí en un remolino que empezó por mi estómago y termino expandiéndose en todo mi cuerpo, cuando logre abrir los ojos ya era de noche y estaba en una calle oscura cerca de un parque. Así que aquí fue el primer lugar donde llego Yuka Azumi, tenía que encontrarla, así que empecé a vagar por los alrededores muy pronto descubrí una casa en los alrededores del parque de la familia Azumi, preguntarles sería una indiscreción entonces me mantuve cerca con mi recién descubierto Alice de invisibilidad viendo salir y entrar a los integrantes de esta familia, los dos padres y dos hijos varones, pero ninguna mujer, un día decidí presentarme ante uno de los niños el más pequeño, como el me veía aparecer y desparecer se emocionaba y sus padres pensaron que era un amigo imaginario de su pequeño hijo, este me contó toda la situación, su hermana mayor Yuka escapo de la academia, apareció en la casa y desapareció pocos días después de llegar y eso paso hace bastante tiempo dijo el niño divagando. Esta casa ya no serviría para mis investigaciones por lo que me fui ese mismo día.

* * *

Bostece mientras me despertaba, llevaba 2 meses viviendo en las calles era el lugar perfecto para no ser descubierto siendo un Alice, cuando tenía hambre entraba a negocios con mi Alice de invisibilidad para tener comida, mi principal motivo era encontrar a Yuka Azumi, mi segundo motivo que era buscar a esos hermanos que no sabían nada de mí, iba caminando por el callejón en el que me quede a dormir cuando otra niña choco conmigo, solo mire feo a la muchacha cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron aunque note algo extraño en ella, seguí caminando cuando metí las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón que traía note que el collar de Hye Mi no estaba pare en seco y recordé a esa niña y me puse a correr en dirección contraria.

Había corrido tanto para nada, hasta el final no la encontré y me sentía triste pero sobre todo con una furia incontrolable, la única cosa que tenia de Hye Mi y la perdía, me senté en un banco de un parque a comer lo que había robado mientras miraba distraída a la gente, vi como varios niños molestaban a una niña a la lejanía, recordé cuando yo era la víctima y los seguí viendo, al siguiente instante la chica estaba corriendo en frente de mí y la distinguí como la chica que había robado mi collar y corrí detrás de ella, mientras escuchaba como los chicos que la habían golpeado venían detrás de mí, no iba a dejar que escapara, la alcance en el siguiente cruce de calle, ella puso las manos sobre su rostro mientras gritaba "No más", le toque la cabeza con mi pulgar y me miro con la duda en el rostro.

-¡Regrésame mi collar! - Grite mientras la sostenía más fuerte, en su rostro vi una señal de reconocimiento.

\- ¡Ohh eres tú! lo siento ya lo vendí. - Mi recuerdo de furia regreso mientras la golpeaba con mis brazos, ella recibía los golpes sin llorar y quejarse como la vez anterior que vi que le pegaban.

Al ver que no le importaban mis golpes, mi furia aumento y empecé a llorar por lo mismo, mientras le gritaba – Era lo más importante...mi recuerdo más importante...de mi única familia.

Ella parecía demasiado sorprendida mientras me miraba golpearla, puso una mano en mi cara en señal de que me detuviera y con la otra rebuscaba en su raída chaqueta, y saco mi collar entre otras cosas que parecía haber robado, me lo dio y mientras yo lo examinaba, ella guardaba el resto de su botín. En ese momento llegaron los chicos que la perseguían, ella intento escapar pero yo aún la sostenía con mis piernas por lo tanto se quedó dónde estaba, pensaba en irme y dejar que le dieran una paliza cuando uno de esos chicos soltó un puñetazo en mi cara, por la confusión me quede donde me dejo el golpe, mientras ellos seguían golpeando a la niña, fue inevitable "toque" a dos de esos chicos y me sorprendí a mí misma al darme cuenta que había utilizado muy poco Alice y sus vidas en realidad no corrían riesgo, todos los chicos corrieron despavoridos mientras la chica se soltó y con una expresión de asombro me dijo

\- ¿Eres un Alice?

* * *

Su nombre era Akari tenía 10 años y para mi sorpresa ella también era un Alice, tenía el Alice de teletransportación era increíble aunque solo podía llegar a lugares donde ya hubiera estado o que estuvieran en vista, después de que la salve de esos chicos me dio una prueba de cómo podía lograrlo, conocer a otra persona Alice aparte de Hye Mi (Y los chicos de la Academia con los cuales no hice amistad realmente) me agrado bastante, ella no sabía nada de la academia lo que me confirmaba que estaba más segura viviendo en las calles si Gakuen Alice me buscaba, al contarle todo lo ocurrido con la academia, ella me confeso que tenía un hermano menor que también era Alice, el creaba ilusiones pero solo con objetos no con entornos. Solo veía a Akari en las tardes o muy temprano y nunca era seguido, ella me contó que su madre descuido su propia salud pues se la pasaba cuidando a su hermano que tenía una salud delicada, hasta el punto en que falleció y que su padrastro no le agradaba por esta razón la veía en pequeños momentos. Uno de esos días antes de irse menciono que hace poco hubo un chico que podía levitar y una señora le dijo que era un Alice, así ella supo ponerle un nombre a su habilidad, ella dijo que le daría mucho dinero al chico y que regresaría pero el chico nunca regreso por lo que me indico a esa señora como peligrosa, pensé que era alguien de la academia, pero cuando la describió descubrí que podría ser Yuka Azumi y esa fue la primera prueba que tuve de esa mujer, en el lugar más inesperado.

Cuando tuvimos tiempo para charlarlo me dijo que planeaba irse de su casa y que podríamos vivir juntas, cuando lo dijo yo me alegre mucho desde hace mucho tiempo que estaba cansada de estar sola y el miedo a dormir en las calles aumentaba cada día, solo tenía una condición su hermano tendría que venir con nosotras, tenía 5 años y una salud inestable, aparte de todo su padrastro era el padre biológico del niño por lo que no podríamos sacarlo tan fácilmente. En las calles mi Alice más útil era el de envenenamiento y no el de invisibilidad, pero ahora tenía una buena oportunidad para usarlo.

En la noche de ese mismo día entramos a su pequeña casa, ella visible y yo invisible, la casa consistía en dos camas con una cocina en frente y una puerta para el baño, Akari susurro cosas al oído de un niño pálido de cabello negro igual al de ella, a lo que el asintió mientras se incorporaba en la cama, Akari me hizo un señal y yo me acerque al niño, cuando hice invisible al niño el me miro extrañado pues los dos éramos invisibles ahora y por eso me podía ver, el padre de este niño estaba en la cama de en frente por lo que intentamos hacer el menor ruido posible, el niño y yo salimos del cuarto con Akari siguiéndonos, ninguno de los dos miro atrás, mientras pensaba en la diferencia entre ellos y yo. Yo hubiera dejado nunca a Hye Mi si ella siguiera viva, en cambio ellos parecían contentos de huir de esa vida, yo no dije nada pero desde el principio había visto los golpes que tenía Akari, pensé que se los había hecho en la calle, pero su hermano que nunca salía no debería tener esos golpes, cuando el niño y yo pasamos por la puerta alguien jalo a Akari haciendo que esta gritara, el niño soltó mi mano y se inclinó tapando sus oídos con sus dos manos mientras temblaba, cuando entre el padrastro de Akari la golpeaba mientras ella lloraba, el la golpeaba y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de la falta del niño, pensé en noquearlo cuando vi deslizarse sus manos por sus piernas, entonces lo comprendí todo, sin mirar a Akari lo "toque" el al momento se detuvo y empezó a retorcerse, mientras soltaba una especie de gruñido, cambiando a verde el tono de su piel cuando paso a morado y negro el empezó a gritar y note que Momo el hermano de Akari nos observaba desde la puerta, en ese instante el hombre callo, pero no me detuve, entonces descubrí que si seguía utilizando mi Alice en una persona esta terminaba en los huesos, ahora podía ver a Akari a través de esos huesos que seguían encima de ella. Ninguno de los hermano dijo nada y cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente lejos empezamos a pensar en otra cosa ¿Qué haríamos con un niño tan débil como era el hermano de Akari? Él no podría vivir en las calles como nosotras.

Entre Akari y yo diseñamos un plan, había una tienda departamental en la zona, los tres entramos invisibles, Momo se quedó esperando mientras nosotras dos buscábamos donde pasar la noche, detrás del área de comida encontramos un lugar donde podíamos pasar la noche, era un almacén, colocamos mantas robadas de una tienda departamental y acomodamos a Momo en esa parte, invisibles fuimos a dar una vuelta por las tiendas, tomamos ropa para los tres y paseamos por todas las partes que no estaban cerradas, así Akari podría llevarnos a ellas cuando las viera se podría teletransportar dentro aunque estuvieran cerradas. Las tres coincidimos en que quedarnos todo el tiempo seria sospechoso, por lo que Momo sería el único que no saldría del centro comercial, en cambio nosotras regresamos a las calles intentando averiguar si ya habían encontrado el cadáver del padrastro de Akari, nos valíamos de varios chicos de la calle, incluidos algunos que habían golpeado antes a Akari la última vez, les repartíamos ahora la comida que teníamos en nuestras manos como pago, y cuando el centro comercial empezó a sospechar de robos y al no encontrar pruebas ponía trampas de alarmas, decidimos que necesitábamos otra fuente de comida y así empezamos a planearlo, también así es como varios chicos a los que teníamos mayor confianza y yo decidimos robar almacenes y mercados, preparándonos para un banco. El plan era simple yo corroería las entradas, algunos de los chicos entrarían causando una distracción y así Akari nos teletransportaría fuera, ya con el botín. Así empezamos a robar lugares incluso conseguimos algunas armas y otros dos niños Alice nos empezaron a ayudar uno con el Alice de explosión y otro que podía predecir el futuro aunque no era muy exacto.

Poco a poco empezamos a llamar la atención de la Academia por lo que decidimos detenernos por un tiempo de los robos, elegimos incluso sacar a Momo del centro comercial y salir a pasear los tres por la ciudad, vimos un collar de obsidiana que eran rombos entrelazándose, recordé que Hye Mi tenía una pulsera parecida y Akari me sorprendió mirándolo, puso la mano de Momo en la mía, y se teletransportó dentro de la joyería, nos sonreía desde el interior haciéndonos caras cuando una mujer de cabello castaño y largo se acercó a mí, la vi de cerca mientras tomaba más fuerte la mano de Momo, Akari seguía haciéndonos caras y la mujer murmuro "Tontos niños Alice" yo me separe un poco de ella y la reconocí era Yuka Azumi, en ese momento la alarma sonó y vi agentes de la academia acercarse, tenía razón ellos nos estaban siguiendo, tome a Yuka con el brazo y le dije

-Yuka Azumi tenemos que hablar. – Vi la sorpresa en sus ojos y al momento Akari estaba a mi lado, volví invisible a Momo y le dije que corriera en la dirección contraria.

Akari y yo corríamos juntas para escondernos de los agentes que había enviado la academia, mientras nos tomamos de la mano y fuimos teletransportadas, hasta el frente del centro comercial, donde alguien entro por la apertura que había abierto Akari al teletransportarnos era la mujer de cabello castaño largo que intentaba recuperar su respiración por la carrera que hizo al seguirnos.

Akari apretó mi mano mientras me dijo -Ume, tenemos que escapar habla con de ella y nos vamos, avisare a los demás. - Así que ella también la reconoció. Soltó mi mano y se teletransportó a no sé dónde. Mire a la mujer que tenía en frente que había recuperado el aliento.

-¿Eres Yuka Azumi de la academia gakuen Alice? - Ella pareció sorprenderse por mi declaración, en ese momento regreso Akari y me tendió las hojas que me habían dado en la Gakuen Alice y se marchó de la misma manera, llevaba un año buscándola, estaba a punto de cumplir los 9 en 3 meses. Ella solo me miro desconfiada. -El director de la preparatoria, me ayudo a escapar y a cambio debía buscarte y entregarte esto. -Le tendí las hojas que me habían dado, ella se fue acercando lentamente y tomo las hojas - Era la condición para poder salir.

Ella apretó las hojas, iba a decir algo que nunca sabré pues en ese momento alguien de la academia apareció frente a nosotros, me empecé a acercar a él, pero Yuka Azumi tomo mi mano y fui llevada a otro lugar con el Alice de teletransportación, mientras Yuka me miraba indecisa intentando tomar una decisión, al final solo dijo que me llevaría con ella y después podría ir con mis amigos, solo era para que pudiera escapar de la Academia. Nos teletransportó unas 7 veces más y en cada parada caminábamos un tramo o tomábamos algún transporte, ella me dijo que de esta manera no nos podría localizar la Academia.

Al final llegamos a una unidad de departamentos, donde al entrar vi a una hermosa mujer embarazada de cabello negro ella al verme volteo a ver a Yuka a la vez que me sonreía.

-Te vas solo un momento y ya traes a otra chica. - Dijo esto sonriendo, yo me senté en el suelo mientras ellas hablaban, la mujer de cabello negro me dio de comer spaguettis, mientras me pedía ir al cuarto a cuidar a los bebes. En ese momento recordé que el director al darme las señas de Yuka me describió que estaría con una pequeña bebe, al entrar al cuarto los vi en una gran cuna, donde dos bebes dormían, uno de cabello castaño y el otro negro debían ser hijos de esas dos, pensé en despertarlos pues en el orfanato donde nací los bebes eran graciosos cuando se enojaban pero me contente con el spaguetti que tenía en frente, al pasar el tiempo note que él bebe de cabello negro coloco sus manos en el barandal de la cuna y hacia fuerzas para levantarse y ver quien se encontraba en el cuarto, me acerque y note que tenía unos hermosos y raros ojos de color carmesí.

-¡Que mirada tan arrogante para un bebe! - Murmure mientras le daba un toquecito en su nariz, él se cayó sobre él bebe castaño provocando que llorara, al momento entro la señora de cabello color café y yo salí del cuarto evitando ser culpada por molestar a estos niños.

Encontré a Yuka Azumi en la mesa, mientras miraba unos papeles, la mire desde la puerta con desconfianza, nunca me pare a pensar que tipo de persona seria ella y ahora que la tenía en frente no me daba confianza, parecía inteligente y si escapo de la escuela también era peligrosa.

-¿Cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte en ese lugar mirándome? ven y siéntate. - Me senté mientras ella coloco los papeles a un lado. -Y bien ¿Porque escapaste de la academia?

-Serina-sensei decidió que ya no era segura para mí, dijo que terminaría como tú y se lo pidió a los directores de la escuela secundaria y preparatoria. - Ella puso una mano debajo de su barbilla mientras me miraba.

-¿Cuál es tu Alice? - No sabía si era la mejor opción contestar a eso por lo que le conteste con otra pregunta.

-¿Porque escapaste de la Academia? ¿Y porque buscas niños de las calles?- Creo que le sorprendió mi pregunta, en eso llego un señor de cabello largo amarrado en la nuca, Yuka lo miro sorprendida y se levantó. -Ohh, Hyuuga-san los dejare dormir ya, solo pasare por Mikan. - El señor Hyuuga inclino la cabeza en señal de saludo y le sonrió a Yuka mientras esta corría al cuarto y salía con él bebe castaño en brazos.

-Vamos, hoy dormirás conmigo y mañana te dejaremos con tus amigos. La organización para que trabajo...yo le entrego esos niños a la organización – La seguí mientras nos dirigíamos a un pasillo y entramos a un cuarto donde había una gran cama, me permitió bañarme, y al salir ella ya estaba en la cama meciendo a la bebe, de la que note tenía ojos castaños verdosos, esa bebe me sonrió mientras abría sus manitas hacia mí, yo me aleje y solo le sonreí, los accidentes ocurrían y podría envenenarla por accidente, Yuka se acostó de un lado y yo en el otro mientras dejaba a la bebe en medio, esta jugueteaba con sus propias manos y se metía todo a la boca. Esto me recordó a cuando dormía así con Hye Mi. Yuka me saco de mis nostálgicos pensamientos y empezó a contarme un cuento sobre una niña que era arrebatada de su familia y llevada a un lugar donde todo era extraño y la despreciaban, en algún momento conoció a un hombre que le hizo ver el lado bueno de las cosas y así ella quiso hacerle ver el lado bueno a todos sus conocidos, este hombre era todo para ella y la hizo darse cuenta que ya no era una niña mientras descubría lo que era el amor, ella pensó que siempre estarían juntos, pero no fue así. Mientras ella me contaba la historia pensé que era parecida a esa niña por cómo era despreciada por todos. Espere el final pero no decía nada, levante la mirada y ella estaba a punto de llorar, no pudo continuar con la historia y coloco a Mikan en una cuna más pequeña que quedaba medio oculta. De espaldas a mi ella termino la historia

-Pero la escuela lo asesino y yo tenía que proteger a nuestra hija. - Con esto Yuka termino la historia, apago la luz y me hablo en la oscuridad. - Una niña de tu edad no debería tener esa mirada tan tenebrosa en el rostro, nunca debes dejarte atrapar por ellos otra vez, o tu mirada…no toda tu se volverá aun peor. – No conteste y ella no volvió a hablar por lo que me quede dormida.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté por un fuerte ruido, corrí a la sala y la pareja de cabello color negro corría a la salida cada uno con un bebe, Yuka se acercó con una maleta en la mano, me miro y se inclinó en frente de mí.

-La academia nos encontró...ven con nosotros. - Dijo esto poniendo su mano en mi mejilla. - La academia también te persigue, si vas con nosotras podrás empezar de nuevo y olvidarte de tus problemas...dejaras de vivir en la calle. - Pensé en irme con ella, escapar con ella y tener una nueva familia donde ella me cuidaría, pero Akari y Momo me esperaban, así que solo negué con la cabeza. Ella me abrazo fuertemente. – Te llevaremos con tus amigos.

-Yuka si ella no se piensa quedarse tengo que hacer esto. - Yuka se puso en frente de mi mientras negaba con la cabeza. - Si la atrapan vendrán por nosotras...y por los niños. - Note como la determinación de Yuka se perdía, tomo en los brazos a la niña y se quedó en el borde de la habitación, dedicándome una mirada al salir.

La mujer de cabello negro se acercó mientras me decía – Borrare tus recuerdos, no te preocupes solo será todo lo referente a Yuka y lo que has visto aquí. - La mujer de cabello negro me miro directamente a los ojos. – Yo no dije nada, sabía que era lo mejor para ellos pero ohhh esos ojos rojos recordé que debía odiarlos por robarme mis recuerdos, me concentre totalmente en ellos pensando que los odiaba, me tomo por los hombros para que no me moviera, vi como todo se nublaba ante mí y en mi mente, me sentí caer, vi los pies de Yuka, esos pies ¿De quién eran? cerré los ojos había mucha presión en mi cabeza.

* * *

Habían pasado 2 meses después de que Akari y Momo me encontraran, al parecer había perdido mis recuerdos de a donde había ido, pero los tres sabíamos que nos habíamos separado, ni ellos sabían que paso en ese tiempo, aun ahora me pregunto que pudo haber pasado. No le tomamos mucha importancia y Akari me entrego el lindo collar de obsidianas que aun llevaba consigo y nos reímos al pensar en el robo conseguido, así continuamos nuestra vida, un día estábamos asaltando una joyería y Momo nos ayudaba a intercambiar todos los diamantes con piedras, en realidad los robos le emocionaban, cuando aparecieron 5 personas en frente de nosotros, pensamos que eran enviados por la Gakuen Alice, así que decidimos que todos los que no tuvieran Alice se tendrían que ir, solo quedamos 5 Akari, Momo, los dos chicos nuevos y yo, el chico con Alice de explosión los ataco, y pensamos que todo había terminado, pero cuando voltee todos seguían en el mismo lugar solo que una pared los protegía, entonces lo vi el hombre que se mantenía hasta atrás, tenía una sonrisa de felicidad como si hubiera encontrado algo muy valioso, me hizo estremecer y no fui la única.

-Ohh pequeños, no venimos a hacerles daño, queremos hacerles una propuesta. - Los 5 nos quedamos quietos, pero parecía que el señor esperaba una respuesta, al darme cuenta Akari Momo y los otros dos me veían a mi esperando a que respondiera, así que me olvide de la repugnancia que me causo ese señor y hable.

-¿Se puede saber quiénes son? no hacemos tratos con la Academia. – El mostró un brillo aún más perverso en su mirada.

-No venimos de la academia, venimos de la AAO, una organización en contra de la academia. - El sopeso la reacción que tuvo su confesión. - Sabemos a qué se dedican y si vienen con nosotros lo pueden seguir haciendo pero con el apoyo de toda una organización de Alice. – La desconfianza de los chicos se desmorono un poco y pude notar como la mía también.

-¿Quién nos asegura que estaremos bien con ustedes? – Pregunte desconfiada

-Es su propia decisión. -Dijo mientras se inclinaba a dejar una tarjeta y así como llego desapareció, dejándonos más confusos.

Cuando tuvimos más tiempo a solas pude notar como los había entusiasmado la visita de ese tipo, todos tenían intención de ir con él, incluso Akari y Momo cuando estuvimos solas en el centro comercial, paseando mientras Momo dormía, ella me confeso que si no me hubiera conocido y hubiera sabido de Gakuen Alice ella hubiera ido allá sin importarle nada era la mejor vida que podía tener y la entendí si nunca hubiera conocido a Hye Mi yo también hubiera ido a Gakuen Alice si me lo proponían. Por esto le dije. – Esta bien vamos con ellos, no me arrepentiré de esto. - Lo dije más para mí misma que para ella.

* * *

Llegamos a un hotel demasiado elegante y nos guiaron por diferentes pasillos donde estaban nuestros cuartos, cada uno tenía su cuarto y así estuvimos en este lugar, no parecía tan malo, había otros que llegaron al mismo tiempo que nosotros éramos exactamente 11, pero siempre estábamos juntos nosotros 5 en los entrenamientos, en la comida, hasta que termino la primera semana y nos explicaron lo que eran las batallas, me enoje al instante y corrí por el pasillo encontrando a Mihara, lo tome de las manos usando mi Alice, mientras gritaba.

-¿Pelear entre nosotros? ¡Nunca! Akari y Momo no podrán sobrevivir. - El aun sonreía aunque se notaba que le empezaba a afectar mi Alice.

-Hagamos esto, suéltame y absorbe el daño que me ha hecho tu Alice… - Dijo el con la frente perlada de sudor. -Tu pelearas por ellos, pero el precio de sus vidas será el equivalente, para que tú puedas ganar una batalla tienes que asesinar a todos con los que te enfrentes. - Él lo decía en verdad, escuche una exhalación entrecortada era Akari que estaba detrás de mí escuchando todo, vi su cara de angustia.

-Está bien. – Dicho esto la deje en el pasillo y me enfrente a todas las batallas que tenía por delante en cada una aniquilaba a la persona hasta los huesos y en cada una notaba la mirada de satisfacción de Mihara. Me recordé a mí misma que me había dicho que no me arrepentiría de venir a este lugar y así lo hice, cuando cayó el ultimo chico puse la mirada más vacía que tenía y no fue difícil pues así me sentía ya, mientras recordaba que hoy 3 de octubre cumplía 9 años. Los únicos agentes de mi generación que sobrevivimos fuimos 3, Akari, Momo y yo. Mis otros dos amigos murieron ese día,...yo los mate.

Note que cause pánico entre los otros agentes mayores por lo que mantuve mi cuartada de persona sin sentimientos y no dije nada, Momo se acercó a mí con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras me miraba con rabia.

-! Los mataste ¡Incluso a ellos...tu no tenías por qué hacerlo, siempre supe que eras aterradora pero nunca te creí capaz de tanto!. ¡Monstruo! - Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Akari lo abofeteo y el salió corriendo, ninguna fue tras él, yo me sentía demasiado triste y ella miraba su mano como si hubiera actuado por cuenta propia.

Ese día, Akari me llevo a mi cuarto y me dejo en la puerta, vi en su cara que me quería decir algo pero solo se volteo y corrió por el pasillo, yo me acosté en mi cama y llore mientras tocaba el collar que llevaba en el cuello, un regalo de Akari, lo volví invisible no quería que lo viera y seguí pensando que era el peor cumpleaños de mi vida.

Al día siguiente nos enteramos que Momo pidió su transferencia a otra sede, y que Mihara quien vino a informarnos, lo admitió para ver nuestra cara de miedo, no lo volvimos a ver, y no creo volverlo a ver si es que sigue vivo. Al pasar de los años yo me convertí en el juguete preferido de Mihara todos me temían y yo obedecía sus órdenes sin importarme cuan bajas fueran, con cada una iba cayendo cada vez más, me hundía mas, Akari fue asignada a la protección de la sede por lo que rara vez la veía, pero me conformaba sabiendo que estaba bien. Nuestras vidas transcurrieron separadas desde el momento en que Momo se fue por mi culpa y tal vez en el fondo en realidad me odiaba, pues nunca me volvió a dirigir la palabra pero yo sabía que en el momento que desobedeciera a Mihara a ella le pasaría algo. Así vi muchas generaciones pasar y muy pocos sobrevivir, en algunas batallas algunos sobresalían o fracasaban estrepitosamente incluso aunque ganaran su expectativa de vida era de 6 meses, uno de los casos de victoria absoluta fue Takashi Tatsuma ese chico de ojos verdes azulados tenia fuerza y habilidad y un Alice bastante peligroso, él es el que más tiempo a permanecido vivo aparte de mí, 2 años hasta ahora, nada comparados con los 5que yo llevo en la Academia, y Eiichi Hijiri él fue una victoria diferente se esforzó en cada uno de sus combates y nunca perdió la esperanza, el ya cumpliría un año en las siguientes batallas, eran las únicas excepciones para mí.

* * *

Estaba entrenando como cualquier otro día cuando vi que Mihara se acercó a Eiichi y le encomendaba la misión de ir a buscar una nueva recluta ¿Con que ya era esa época del año? que fastidio eran los nuevos, decía que se llamaba Mikan, otra chica por la edad que mencionaban que tenía no creía que sobreviviera, Mikan, su nombre resonó en mi mente y recordé una cuna con dos bebes, Mikan, no conocía a nadie con ese nombre, pero aun así tenia curiosidad ¿Podían ser mis recuerdos faltantes? Antes de pensarlo bien, me puse en frente de Mihara y le dije

-Mihara sama, quisiera ayudar con esta misión – Dije haciendo una ligera inclinación, cuando me levante en su cara vi la duda de si debía o no aceptar, yo su juguete favorito pedía algo de libertad.

-Como gustes.

* * *

Cuando llegue de la misión, deje a la niña en la celda evitando las protestas de Eiichi, vi en la celda continua a Tatsuma que parecía más muerto que vivo, entonces era cierto que se intentó suicidar, me lamente porque este chico tenía la capacidad de sobrevivir a mas que esto, subí las escaleras pensando que por fin lo vería desaparecer, por el camino escuche el rumor de que hubo problemas con la barrera, yo los ignore y seguí el camino a mi habitación que estaba en la primer planta del hotel, Mihara llego en ese momento.

Se sentó en la silla más cercana y espero a que yo también me sentara, desde el principio desconfié de su expresión de felicidad que tenía. - Ume, tengo malas noticias. ¿Recuerdas a los chicos con los que llegaste? - Akari debía estar hablando de Akari.

-No, creí que todos ya habían muerto. - Fingí mientras ponía una mano en mi cuello acariciando el collar invisible. Él se paró a la vez que arreglaba su traje.

-Ohh, al parecer alguien la apuñalo mientras tu no estabas, creo está muriendo. - Dicho esto salió del cuarto.

Empecé a correr a las habitaciones que tenían las personas que trabajaban en la protección de la sede, en el primer piso subterráneo, cuando llegue Akari no era la niña que inundaba mis recuerdos, tenía 17 años y ya no era esa niña solitaria de la que era su única amiga, había muchas personas llorando su muerte, me sentí fuera de lugar y me lo confirmaron los murmullos de miedo de las personas que se encontraban en el cuarto. La diferencia más importante en ese momento fue que ya estaba muerta cuando llegue, ese mismo día me entere que había sido el encargado de la sección de la barrera, un viejo amigo de Mihara, los que trabajaban en defensa tenían la mejor vida, nunca salían pero tampoco morían lo único insoportable era este tipo que acosaba a las chicas de esa sección, al parecer el problema fue que Akari se defendió y ahora estaba muerta.

Akari siempre sufrió ese tipo de acoso pensé mientras me dirigía al cuarto del encargado de la vigilancia, ya en su cuarto él se sorprendió al verme, con tantos años de entrenamiento lo amarre sin dificultades, el intento resistirse pero se veía que no sabía defenderse, su Alice era confundir con la mente por lo que me hice invisible no podía atacar algo que no veía, cuando lo estaba amarrando le cause pequeñas heridas y cada una la envenene por dentro, me quede en el borde de su lujoso cuarto, mientras el moría por la infección, ya estaba demasiado débil para atacarme con su Alice. Y murió en tres días más, gritando, llorando y pidiendo perdón por un crimen que no sabía, ese mismo día baje con Mihara a ver a la chica que deje en la celda, mientras caminábamos hacia allá le confesé lo que hice, esperaba que me matara pero el solo me acuso por traición y me dijo que me uniría a la nueva generación, pensé en dejarme morir en las batallas por compensación en las que yo mate a toda una generación, así que acepte la oferta de Mihara mientras llegábamos a las celdas.

* * *

Estaba entre las dos camas del dormitorio y suspire mientras veía la caja de chocolates que había robado mientras hubo intrusos, había dividido los chocolates en tres partes entre Ryunami, Sakura y yo, entonces ya no había ninguno, de repente capte una mirada era Sakura que me veía desde su cama, me tendió la mano en la cual había un chocolate, cuando lo tome ella se volteo en su cama y siguió durmiendo. Sonreí mientras me comía el chocolate, y pensaba como había cambiado mi vida y como su acto se parecía tanto a Hye Mi mientras me daba chocolates hace ya tanto años.

* * *

Bueno este capitulo fue muy largo y lamento la tardanza por eso pero en realidad quería subir este capitulo sobre Ume.

Espero les guste.


	9. 8 Misiones y Aoi

Hola. aqui esta el capitulo aunque un poco retrasado.

* * *

 **\- COMENTARIOS -**

Etoile Polare. Hola! Claro que si Aoi es muy importante para la historia. Jejeje espero te gusten los dos tanto el capitulo como el especial. Perdona intente subirlo lo antes posible.

* * *

 **Capitulo 8. Misiones y Aoi**

* * *

La siguiente semana paso rápido con ayuda de todos Ume, Ryunami y yo nos despertábamos antes y me ayudaban a practicar con las peleas o mejorando mi Alice, en la clase de manejo de armas usualmente era Tatsuma el que ayudaba a entrenar, las armas me brindaban una confianza inesperada y la hora del entrenamiento con Alice Eiichi y Ume eran los primeros en ayudarme.

Mi determinación de entrenar duro se debió a lo que me dijo Eiichi una vez. –Ne, Sakura ¿Piensas dejar que Ume y Ryunami te protejan también en las misiones? – Yo voltee mirándolo a la cara y le dije.

-¿De qué hablas? – El solo suspiro mientras se acercaba.

-En serio no creerás que a dos agentes como Ume y Ryunami les costaba derrotar a esos niños o ¿Si? – Lo mire frunciendo el ceño, a lo que él solo contesto - Ellos se estaban esforzando por ti, para que tu no salieras herida, porque eres la única en su equipo que no puede defenderse por sí sola si la situación se le presenta. – Lo que decía él era cierto, Tatsuma me mintió sobre la infiltración, Ryunami sobre lo que pasaba en las batallas y Ume solo me ignoraba cuando preguntaba. Eiichi era el único que me decía la verdad, no importara que fuera, él ya estaba saliendo del cuarto, cuando me dijo – Solo esfuérzate para que ahora tú, los protejas a ellos.

Recordé sus palabras y tome mis pequeñas hoz una en cada mano y me dispuse con mayor determinación a aprender.

* * *

El lunes todos estábamos vestidos para la ocasión, yo llevaba una botas de tacón bajo, con calcetas hasta la rodilla y un short, con una blusa de manga larga, Ume que vestía las mismas prendas que yo, me miraba con nerviosismo, en cambio Ryunami sonreía tranquilo, la única diferencia en su ropa era que llevaba unos pantalones largos, me hizo una mueca al pasar a mi lado, los tres salimos del cuarto y vimos a los otros equipos dirigirse a la superficie, por primera vez saldríamos de la sede, ahora éramos agentes de la AAO que se dirigían a su primera misión, llegamos al primer piso del hotel donde Mihara y otros agentes experimentados nos vieron partir.

* * *

Flashback

Cuando el día pasado nos entregaron la misión y el tipo de agente que seriamos, existían 3 tipos, Exterminación, defensa/regulares y especiales.

Los agentes de exterminación eran aquellos que consideraban armas letales, ellos tenían las misiones más difíciles y usualmente trabajan solos, (A excepción que les mandaran un especial, o un grupo de generales que eran sus subordinados), también eran los más experimentados y usualmente eran adultos que fueron alumnos de Gakuen Alice, solo al saber las crueldades que ocurrían entre esos muros tenían la determinación de llegar a hacer cualquier cosa, usualmente por generación entraban 1 o 2. Ume y Yamato el psicópata fueron asignados en este equipo, Tatsuma ya pertenecía a él.

El segundo equipo de agentes se dividía en dos rangos: regulares y defensa. Los regulares que eran los que hacían la mayoría de las misiones de infiltración e incluso de pelea cuando no había otra opción, eran los agentes más ocupados y los que menos tiempo pasaban en la sede, cuando un agente de exterminación necesitaba que le cubrieran las espaldas, este agente lideraba al equipo compuesto por los regulares, cabía decir que eran los que menos expectativas de vida tenían. Ryunami y la mayoría de nuestra generación estaban en este equipo, mi preocupación fue inmediata pero Eiichi me aclaro que Ryunami estaba en calidad de aprendiz para llegar a ser un exterminador, cosa que aumentaba sus oportunidades de sobrevivencia. La segunda unidad eran llamadas unidades de defensa eran los que tenían mayor oportunidad de sobrevivir, ellos usualmente se quedaban en la sede a proteger por la falta de otros agentes, tal como era el caso de Eiichi.

Y por último estaba el equipo de los especiales, eran personas que tenían Alice útiles, pero no tenían oportunidad de sobrevivir por su cuenta, en cambios sus Alice tenían valor para el desarrollo de la victoria en la misión. Amaya la chica del equipo 1 (con el Alice de personificar tus peores temores y de encerrar personas dentro de cosas), Kasumi la chica del equipo 4 (con el Alice de niebla y de materializar cosas) y yo éramos las únicas pertenecientes a este equipo de la generación. Tenía una alta supervivencia este equipo después de la unidad de defensa, pues como el equipo dependía de los especiales eran constantemente protegidos por los otros miembros.

Mi único pensamiento en ese momento cuando Mihara me nombro miembro del equipo especial fue de incomodidad, yo quería ser útil para ellos y defenderlos, mis amigos no podían seguir tomando tantos riesgos por mí. Y supe que desde el momento que decidí ayudar a mis amigos no regresaría con mi abuelito, aunque muy pronto se me plantearía una oportunidad de escape, no la tomaría.

* * *

Y ahora estábamos saliendo de la AAO, con dirección a otra organización anti Gakuen Alice, nuestro objetivo era tomar como rehén a Reo Mori e información específica de la organización. Era un cantante y conocido actor que tenía el Alice de feromonas de voz, y en especial un odio extremo por la academia, necesitábamos capturarlo para Mihara, aunque Reo Mori era traicionero, solo lo necesitaban momentáneamente, pero la orden era estricta llevarlo a la AAO vivo y Mihara ya se encargaría de que obedeciera.

El lugar sede de z donde podríamos encontrar a Rei Mori era dentro de un volcán, aun no lo creía me pareció demasiado cómico pero Ume menciono que paso algún tiempo en ese lugar cuando hizo una misión y lo conocía más o menos, después cuando todos nos habíamos ido, me dijo con voz seria. – Recuerda Mikan para las organizaciones solo somos piezas intercambiables, nunca importara el lado del que estemos siempre será lo mismo. – Lo decía mientras me miraba directamente a los ojos, sus ojos mostraban la angustia que su voz no dejaba transmitir.

Y ahora mismo nos dirigíamos a una galería de arte donde Ume hizo crujir la cerradura de la puerta y las cámaras, nos fuimos acercando a varias pinturas hasta que encontramos la indicada, un volcán que mostraba una entrada en deslave del lado izquierdo apenas lo podías ver si sabias donde buscar, mientras la maleza crecía invencible a su alrededor, cruzamos la línea que no era permitida para que nadie tocara la pintura y Ume murmuro "Zero" mientras colocaba sus dedos en esta, al instante la pintura comenzó a brillar, tome su mano y Ryunami tomo mi otra mano libre, los otros dos chicos que venían con nosotros Hanon del equipo 1 y Kazuo del equipo 4 también se tomaron de las manos y atravesamos el retrato, caímos directo en el borde del volcán me enorgullecí al caer sobre mis piernas como los demás, excepto Hanon que casi cae al precipicio del volcán. Ume nos volteo a ver y se empezó a deslizar por la landa del volcán del lado izquierdo, ella al ser un exterminador era la líder, como el agente especial del equipo me deslice detrás de ella, mientras que Ryunami, Hanon y Kazuo eran su equipo regular, que nos cuidaba las espaldas. Al llegar a la abertura nos paramos mientras Ume corroía la puerta y la dejaba abierta de par en par, nos encontramos en un pasillo que se dirigía a la profundidad lo suficientemente largo como para no ver hasta donde terminaba, con distintas intercepciones en algunos puntos.

-Sakura cuando sientas a Reo Mori debes avisarnos inmediatamente. –Yo asentí mientras nos internábamos en el pasillo. Cuando estábamos en los entrenamientos todos pudieron notar que con mi anulación podía notar los colores de las personas Alice, cosa que era demasiado útil pues si sabíamos el color de la piedra Alice de este yo podría localizarlo en cualquier lugar, pero debía estar lo suficientemente cerca, hasta ahora mi anulación solo había logrado sentir a personas Alice hasta tres pisos con diferencia de donde yo me encontraba, tome la mano de Ume, que me guio para caminar sin molestarse y cerré los ojos a la vez que me concentraba, el color de Reo Mori aseguraban era un castaño rojizo del que dependía su Alice de feromonas en voz, inmediatamente lo localice dos pisos debajo de nosotras, le indique a Ume mientras Hanon con su onda sonora empezó a hacer un agujero en el piso para que pudiéramos bajar, en ese instante un agente de Z se acercaba a nosotros por lo que Kazuo el chico del equipo 4 poseyó su cuerpo, Ume les indico que fingieran estar atrapados por el agente de Z que ahora era Kazuo y buscaran la información, por lo que todos siguieron a Kazuo mientras este cargaba su cuerpo y seguían el pasillo, Ryunami nos guiño un ojo mientras nos decía que nos cuidáramos, las dos asentimos y desee decirle que también tuviera cuidado pero Ume me tomo de la mano y los lanzamos en los agujeros creados por Hanon al instante nos encontrábamos dos pisos más abajo, corríamos por pasillos laberinticos mientras yo guiaba a Ume hacia Reo Mori, Ume siempre me pareció del tipo de chica atlética que no se preocupa por los demás y pensé me dejaría atrás pero ahora que me daba cuenta podía correr a su ritmo tanto entrenar había servido de algo.

Le indique a Ume que Reo Mori se encontraba en la última puerta, ella nos hizo invisibles y entramos, al instante todos voltearon pero solo vieron la puerta abrirse y cerrarse como por una corriente de viento, imposible en el lugar en el que nos encontrábamos, pero ellos parecieron satisfechos con la situación, seguimos por un pasillos y lo vimos se encontraba con otras tres personas con trajes y cada uno con dos grandes guardaespaldas a sus lados, pude identificar el color de su Alice ese castaño rojizo del mismo color que su cabello, él hablaba sobre infiltrarse a la academia en el festival cultural y secuestrar al gato negro, no sabía de qué hablaba así que deje de tomarle importancia, ninguno de los guardaespaldas tenia Alice, solo las tres personas de traje lo tenían, al decirle esta información Ume me susurro que distrajera a las personas sin Alice ella se ocuparía de todos los demás. Toque levemente mi anillo con las piedritas naranjas y saque las pequeñas hoz para cada mano, Ume negó con la cabeza y rozo la pistola, me dijo dale al menos a dos de los guardaespaldas, encima de la rodilla, mientras Ume me volvió visible de nuevo, hice lo que me dijo y logre dispararle a dos de los gigantes guardias encima de las rodillas, quedaban 4 que me siguieron como dijo Ume, creí sentir una palmada en el hombro al pasar corriendo por donde estaba Ume, por lo que los guardias al verme voltear en su dirección se irritaron al pensar que me reía de ellos y me empezaron a perseguir con más rapidez, en el borde de una esquina me escondí con rapidez y saque las pequeñas hoz, dos de ellos llegaron justo en el momento en que me ponía de pie, uno se abalanzo sobre mí por la derecha y lo pare con una patada mientras detenía al otro con las hoz de cada mano cruzadas, Eiichi tenían razón eran más para defensa, me sentí con más confianza y tome las hoz por el borde casi tocando el filo para noquearlos con el mango del arma, cuando acabe con esos dos me dirigí con Ume pensando en donde estarían los dos guardaespaldas que faltaban, debieron tomar el otro camino, cuando llegue a la puerta los descubrí corriendo en esa dirección, tome la hoz y me prepare.

* * *

Ryunami corría en el pasillo preguntándose donde estarían esas dos, concéntrate se dijo así mismo y entraron al área de documentos hasta el quinto piso, cada uno empezó a buscar por diferentes lugares, como aprendiz a exterminador le encomendaron encontrar los documentos de Aoi Hyuuga, la AAO la quería pero Z también por eso debían borrar cualquier registro que tuvieran de ella y de su familia en Z, encontraron los documentos y se aseguraron de borrar los documentos electrónicos, al final se dirigieron a la superficie.

* * *

Cuando termine con los otros dos guardias abrí la puerta y me asegure que ya nadie estaba afuera, la cerré y encontré en el suelo a los tres hombres que eran Alice, busque en todas las direcciones a Ume y Reo Mori, estaban detrás de unas cajas, Ume se encontraba en el suelo, me concentre en él y utilice mi Alice de anulación, al instante la mancha rosada y gris que era Ume se levantó del suelo y continuo moviéndose mientras se acercaba a la mancha castaña rojiza que era Reo, cuando di la vuelta a las cajas me acerque a Ume y vi de cerca a Reo Mori por primera vez.

Subir esos dos pisos fue aún más difícil que bajarlos, por el camino nos encontramos con más personas que intentaron detener nuestro paso, pero Ume se enfrentaba a ellos mientras yo cuidaba al envenenado Reo Mori, algunos guardias se acercaron lo suficiente y yo tenía que encargarme, siempre los dejaba inconsciente y me sorprendí cuando Ume empezó a hacer lo mismo que yo. Cuando llegamos al borde de la puerta Ume me dijo que esperara en ese lugar, ella buscaría a los demás, la detuve e intente darle una ubicación exacta de los chicos, ella sonrió y se fue por el largo pasillo, ahora mi misión era defender a Reo Mori.

Me acerque a el nunca había conocido a un famoso, y me sorprendió cuando el abrió los ojos, parecía a punto de desmayarse de nuevo, pero en ese instante dijo.

-Yuka…

* * *

Esa primer misión termino fácil y sin incidentes, llegamos tres horas después y entregamos a Reo Mori a Mihara que lo acepto sin objeciones. Desde que entendí que estaríamos en escuadrones diferentes sabía que pasaríamos menos tiempo juntos, Ryunami como futuro exterminador lo veía poco pues sus entrenamientos eran más extensos, y ni mencionar a Ume aunque siempre que pedía un especialista me pedía a mí, y Eiichi seguía ayudándome a entrenar en las mañanas pero ahora que no había nuevos, no podía pasar tanto tiempo conmigo, yo como especialista siempre me mandaban con equipos diferentes y empecé a convivir más con Amaya y Kasumi quienes también lo eran y con las que ahora compartía habitación, incluso veía más a Tatsuma con el que solía comer en la ciudad antigua a la que solo nosotros visitábamos. Un día de estos mientras comíamos se me ocurrió preguntarle.

-Ne Tatsuma ¿Porque nunca voy a misiones contigo? - El empezó a jugar con el pedazo de pan que sostenía en las manos, mientras indeciso pensaba en su respuesta. Nos encontrábamos en la estatua del gigante de los rayos.

-Se podría decir que no quiero que te pase nada y...sabes aquí todos tienen un faceta que no quieren que otros vean y en ese caso eres tú, no quiero que me veas en una misión. – Me quede pensando su respuesta, mientras comíamos en silencio, cuando llego la hora de retirarnos el solo me ayudo a pararme, antes de que bajara del elevador le dije.

-A tu próxima misión llévame ¿Ok? Yo estaré bien. - Mire su cara sorprendida mientras el elevador me llevaba a la sala de entrenamientos.

* * *

Después de que Ume se marchó a una de sus muchas misiones yo quede al cuidado de los calabozos mayormente mi anulación ayudaba a contener a los que planeaban escapar, Eiichi vio cuan doloroso me era esto y solo me aconsejo no soltarlos porque las consecuencias serían grandes para mí, dijo esto mirando hacia las escaleras, entendí de inmediato el mensaje y me estremecí, no quería regresar a las celdas, incluso algunos días me tocaba cuidar a Tatsuma que siempre regresaba a las celdas por castigos de los que nunca sabia la razón y nunca me dejaban quedarme cuando él estaba.

Entonces desde los siguientes días me dedique a esconderme en las sombras y proporcionarles comida cuando notaba que estaban en el límite o darles un poco más a los más pequeños, en realidad era una miseria, pero era lo único que podía hacer por ellos sin afectarme yo misma.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que empecé con esto (exceptuando los días que me iba a misiones) y usualmente los sacaban a los 5 días, pero había una niña en frente de la celda que alguna vez fue mía, esta niña no tenía alrededor de 8 años y unos hermosos ojos rojos.

* * *

Sin darme cuenta poco a poco me había encariñado con los chicos de las celdas, entendí que los chicos que llevaban más tiempo serian de la nueva generación, era el momento de otros.

Con quien más me había encariñado era la pequeña chica de ojos rojos de los calabozos, ella me estaba contando sobre la persona que más admiraba, su hermano, mientras sentí moverse el suelo en el lugar que estábamos ¿Un terremoto? Era raro porque estábamos dentro de la tierra, interrumpí a la chica y le dije que me tenía que ir, subí las escaleras corriendo y choque con Tatsuma que venía apurado y con un brazo sangrando. Solté un pequeño grito de impresión mientras él tomaba mi mano con su brazo bueno, me arrastro mientras caminábamos por toda la AAO, veía a muchas personas correr por todos lados, cuando estuvimos en frente del levador, presiono el botón para bajar y me dijo:

-Esos agentes de la Gakuen Alice, regresaron y ya saben la ubicación de la organización cada vez se acercan más, quédate en el tercer piso. – Su rostro se ocultaba por su cabello negro, en ese momento me miro directamente, su mirada era de angustia. – Escapemos de la organización. – Vio mi indecisión, por lo que se apresuró a decir – Ume y Ryunami vendrán con nosotros, los buscare mientras tu espérame aquí, ¡Por favor! – Solo asentí con la cabeza, el me abrazo y me dio un beso en la mejilla mientras el elevador se abrió, me empujo adentro y se fue corriendo.

* * *

Bueno ya casi pasa lo bueno. Hasta el lunes c:


	10. 9 La caida de la AAO y maldiciones

**CAPITULO 9. LA CAÍDA DE LA AAO Y MALDICIONES**

* * *

Iba corriendo hacia los celdas donde de seguro Sakura se encontraba en estos momentos, con mi brazo izquierdo empecé a sostener mi brazo derecho para cargar con el peso del brazo sin empeorar la herida, el piso se empezó a mover y supe que era porque la batalla empeoraba, estaban muy cerca, más que la última vez, al entrar a los calabozos me topé con ella

Sakura fijo su mirada en mi brazo al verme y yo intente disimular que me encontraba bien, la arrastre conmigo hasta los elevadores y pulse el botón para bajar - Esos agentes de la Gakuen Alice, regresaron y ya saben la ubicación de la organización cada vez se acercan más, quédate en el tercer piso. – Evite mirarla a los ojos para que no notara mi dolor, pero en mi mente me pregunte ¿Para qué vine aquí? Era un hecho que la organización caería hoy, tal vez solo la quería ver una última vez antes de ser capturado, así que la mire intensamente, ella me miraba triste y solo pude decir. – Escapemos de la organización. – Al momento se sonrojo e inconscientemente dio un paso atrás, desvié la mirada hacia un lado y dije – Ume y Ryunami vendrán con nosotros, los buscare mientras tu espérame aquí, ¡Por favor! – Ella asintió con la cabeza mientras en su mirada vi que la sola idea de escapar con todos la haría muy feliz, me sentí tan mal por engañarla, yo no podría sacarla con todos, si me esforzaba por lo mucho podríamos salir nosotros, la abrace como consolación por la mentira de ahorita y le di un beso en la mejilla para motivarme a la gran pelea que se venía, la empuje al elevador mientras vi su cara de confusión y corrí hacia el pasillo, pensé en mis promesas mientras corría, Ryunami era imposible había salido hace 2 semanas en una misión y su hora de llegada estimada era en dos días, tal vez en el futuro lo podríamos encontrar, Ume sería una posibilidad, ella estaba peleando en el frente.

* * *

El elevador me dejo en el piso 3 y yo me dirigí a la habitación que antes había compartido con Ume y Ryunami, me iría de la AAO y no dejaría a nadie. Tatsuma era capaz de hacerlo yo lo sabía, solo había ido a muy pocas misiones con él, el día siguiente de que se lo pedí me llevo con él, nuestro trabajo era transportar y cuidar a uno de los mayores benefactores de la AAO que en ese momento era acechado por estudiantes de Gakuen Alice, sabía que él había elegido esa misión fácil para que estuviéramos bien. En cambio de todas las misiones que salíamos en las noches, en esta salimos al medio día, y después de tanto tiempo encerrada en la cueva que era la organización el sol me puso feliz, salimos en una plaza donde encontraríamos al benefactor de la AAO el daría un discurso en este lugar, caminamos tranquilamente entre los puestos hasta que me detuve en un espejo de cuerpo completo en una tienda, después de mucho tiempo pude ver mi aspecto, pues en la organización no teníamos espejos, mi cabello que Ume se negaba a cortar me llegaba hasta la cadera en finos rizos castaños, mi piel usualmente blanca pero luminosa, se veía opaca y pálida, incluso mis ojos parecían haber perdido algo, Tatsuma noto mi mirada y entro a la tienda en la cual yo había visto el espejo, cuando salió, me tendió dos objetos en mi palma, uno era un espejo circular de color plateado, con un paisaje de una acantilado nevado como fondo y una pradera luminosa dibujado en la parte delantera, el otro objeto eran dos listones rojos de encaje y tomo mi cabello y me hizo dos coletas.

-Todos se sorprenden de su aspecto cuando vuelven a salir, no te preocupes ese color de piel no durara para siempre ¿Te gusta? – Dijo todo esto con una sonrisa, mientras que señalaba mi nuevo peinado.

-Sí, me gusta. – El señor de la tienda nos veía desde la entrada con una sonrisa de complicidad que hizo a Tatsuma enrojecer, me acerque y le susurre. – Ne, Tatsuma ¿Cómo los pagaste? – El tomo mi mano y nos alejamos. – Sakura ¿Cuánto sabes de mis Alice?

* * *

Pensé en todo lo que me había contado Ume, solo sabía que era poseedor de 2 Alice y que era sumamente peligroso y así se lo dije, él se quedó por un tiempo callado, después puso su mano en mi hombro y dijo. – Sabes Sakura, es el momento preciso para mostrarte uno. – Antes de poder voltearme a mirarlo, sentí una vibración en mi hombro y tenía un perico de un color peculiar entre el azul y el verdoso, lo mire sorprendida, mientras el animal me miraba con una expresión que era una mezcla de burla y arrogancia, era Tatsuma, al instante volvió a estar a mi lado solo que de espaldas. – Alicia 1. Puedo transformarme en cualquier animal que quiera y dicho esto, la persona que protegeremos en un importante empresario que dona cierta cantidad a la AAO, el solo pidió un agente que pudiera hacerse pasar como su sobrina para no levantar sospechas, así que yo seré tu loro compañía. – Vio mi cara de pánico al enterarme que no estaría conmigo, eso explicaba el porqué de mi ropa cuando estábamos a punto de salir me paso un vestido negro, con botas blancas de cordones con el interior negro (Las botas son idénticas a las de Alice de Pandora Hearts) . – Vamos no te pongas nerviosa estaré contigo en todo momento. – Nunca había tenido una misión sola hasta ese momento y deje de escucharlo hasta que empezó a hablar de su segundo Alice. - ¿Acaso no quieres saber mi segundo Alice? – Yo asentí. - Mi segundo Alice es el que los demás consideran peligroso, cuando alguien me ataca puedo grabar su Alice y copiarlo, no durante mucho tiempo lo máximo que lo puedo mantener son 3 horas, si estoy familiarizado con el Alice hasta 5 horas.

-Eso significa que ¿Puedes tener cualquier Alice? – El solo asintió, como pensaba Tatsuma era genial. – Y tengo un tercero que creo la mayoría de las personas olvido. – Dijo mientras me tendía dinero. - Puedo dibujar cosas y estas se hacen realidad, como el dinero. – Dijo mientras reía, nos encontramos en frente de la seguridad del señor que protegeríamos y al instante tenía un loro azulado en mi hombro. Suspire mientras ponía mi cara más seria y me presentaba.

-Mi nombre es Mikan Sakura vengo de la AAO, mi misión es proteger al señor Kasugano. – Inmediatamente apareció el señor Kasugano, tenía 28 años y era muy apuesto, el me presentaría como su sobrina con la que se acababa de reencontrar. Tenía el color de un castaño más parecido a la miel y un rostro amable.

-Mucho gusto Sakura-san, por hoy serás Sakura Kasugano ¿Te parece? – Me dijo amablemente mientras me tendía la mano para estrecharla, asentí con su petición. – Tengo que dar un discurso sobre un proyecto de mi empresa en la construcción de un puente, tú vendrás como mi sobrina. – Dicho esto se ocupó de sus asuntos, mientras el ave Tatsuma se quedaba en mi hombro, seguí a todos lados al señor Kasugano, cuando fue su discurso me quede en las sillas de atrás y cerré los ojos para ver si había probables Alice, las personas normales no tenían color solo eran siluetas ante mi vista, de repente capte un color rojo intenso, pensé en encargarme de el pero el loro que era Tatsuma salió volando evitando problemas, supongo ellos se enfrentaron, por otra parte el señor Kasugano fue como un padre para mí, más relacionado con los negocios económicos que con la explotación de las personas con Alice, después de esa misión lo visite 2 veces más como su guardaespaldas, desde el principio comprendí que él prefería mirar hacia otro lado cuando entendía la magnitud de la situación, como cuando veía moretones en mis manos o algún brazo roto, el preguntaba las primeras veces pero cuando me quedaba callada, el entendía la situación y dejaba el tema, sabía que él también me consideraba importante pero de igual forma sabía que él no era un Alice y nunca entendería estas cosas.

Suspire mientras me acostaba en la cama que perteneció a Ume, debía dejar de recordar cosas que ahora no tenían caso, por ahora tenía que prepararme para huir con mis amigos, las misiones no me incomodaban pero estaba constantemente consciente del peligro al que nos arriesgábamos todos. No quería perder a nadie.

* * *

Hoy cuando llegue de una misión me encontré la AAO en caos, la estaban atacando específicamente todos los chicos de la clase peligrosa de la Gakuen Alice, antes de intervenir me quede pensando que si me hubiera quedado más tiempo en esa escuela ahora mismo yo estaría atacando a la AAO, puede que incluso a Sakura, pensé en las heridas que tenia de la misión me habían apuñalado en el estómago no muy profundo y mis piernas tenían algunas quemaduras, de todas formas ahora no me atenderían y las heridas no eran tan malas vi a Tatsuma y me dirigí hacia él, pero al instante me tape los oídos mientras una explosión cercana volaba muchas cosas a mi alrededor, Tatsuma estaba a unos cuantos paso de mí, la explosión había afectado directamente a su brazo pero en vez de revisarse, lo levanto e imito el movimiento del chico de la Gakuen Alice que tenía el Alice de la combustión, la explosión que causo fue aún más fuerte que la anterior, me tire al suelo tapándome el rostro mientras varios escombros rasguñaban mis brazos, que pensaba Tatsuma me pregunte a mí misma, lastimo también a varios agentes de la AAO, lo voltee a ver en el momento exacto en que paso frente a mí, iba con cara de desesperación hacia la base de seguro iba por Sakura, me obligue a pararme y me lance sobre el chico que controlaba los insectos que estuvo a punto de atraparlo sin que él se diera cuenta, cuando estuve segura de que Tatsuma se perdió de vista solté al chico y me quede en el pasto estaba agotada sé que quede inconsciente por algunos minutos, pero al recordar a Tatsuma supuse que la intentaría sacar de este lugar al menos yo les abriría el paso. Espié entre mis dedos al chico de los insectos que había atacado no estaba muerto sus insectos estaban absorbiendo el veneno de mi Alice, muy pronto estaría bien tenía que moverme si quería ser de ayuda, al correr por los diferentes lugares descubrir que ellos no estaban aquí para robar información y a los nuevos agentes, ellos parecían querer exterminarnos a todos, vi a esas dos del equipo de especialista de Sakura en la entrada ellas me empezaron a seguir y yo las deje hacer lo que quisieran ahora no tenía tiempo de ocuparme de ellas, cuando llegue a los calabozos Sakura no estaba aquí, estaba a punto de subir las escaleras cuando alguien dijo

-Mikan ¿Eres tú? – Me dirigí directamente al lugar de donde salía la voz, vi una niña de cabello corto y negro.

\- Sakura ¿Estuvo aquí? – Ella se escondió en la oscuridad de su celda, mientras me respondía.

-Sí, ella se fue hace poco, con un chico que vio en la cima de las escaleras. – Me sentí mal por ella y empecé a pudrir la entrada de las celdas, al instante les dije a las dos chicas que venían conmigo que les dieran comida y les indicamos correr cuando dejaran de escuchar ruido arriba. Eran tres chicos en total contado a la muchacha que me respondió, cerré la puerta esperando que esos niños sobrevivieran.

Fuimos al cuarto de Sakura que compartía con esas dos y no encontramos a nadie, cuando tomamos el elevador para llegar al tercer piso que fue el último lugar donde se me ocurrió que podría estar, escuchamos que ya se estaban infiltrando en la organización los agentes. Un rastro de sangre en las teclas del elevador me lo confirmo.

* * *

Estaba en la cama de Ume, cuando escuche que abrían las puertas golpeándolas con fuerzas instantáneamente tome mis cuchillas de luna, si estaban atacando la organización podían ser ellos, abrí la puertas y vi la sombra de dos chicos de al menos 16 años, no era nadie que conociera, decidí salir, ellos no estaban acostumbrados a la oscuridad y al momento se notó su incomodidad de estar en este lugar, salí del cuarto y empecé a recorrer el pasillo por el lado contrario al que ellos se encontraban mientras examinaban un cuarto, cuando entraron en el empecé a correr hacia la salida del túnel salí y me quite de la entrada de la cueva para que no me vieran contra la luz, cuando levante la mirada vi a un hombre uniformado que me miraba con cinismo, se acercó a mí y utilice las cuchillas para alejarlo, olvidando que no eran mis pequeñas hoz cortas especiales para protección, aseste un golpe limpio en la mano del hombre, que empezó a gritar, al instante comprendí mi error, las espadas de media luna eran para lastimar en serio a alguien, el hombre empezó a gritar, bloqueando mi entrada al elevador mientras sostenía su mano que sangraba, supe que podría derrotarlo pero lo que más me asusto fue toda la sangre que manaba de su mano, me asusto mi acción aunque sin propósito me descubrí capaz de lastimar a otros, tome el túnel de al lado que era el central donde llegabas a las aguas termales y había pocos cuartos.

* * *

Cuando el elevador se abrió, vi a un hombre que intentaba sostener su mano destrozada de la cual colgaba piel, gritaba como loco que una niña de espadas curvas lo había provocado y se dirigía a la cueva central, aun no nos había visto, en la AAO muy pocas personas manejan espadas curvas y una de ellas era Sakura, saque mi espada ropera mientras me acercaba a él y lo apuñale en el pecho la punta salió por el otro lado, mientras pensaba que Sakura no sería capaz de dejarlo así, había olvidado a las dos niñas del equipo de especiales que me seguían hasta ahora cuando empezaron a gritar asustadas por mi acción.

-Sakura se encuentra en el túnel de en medio. – dije esto y corrí hacia allá, la encontré intentando subir por el túnel de las aguas termales, yo le había enseñado este atajo en nuestro primer de entrenamiento, estaba asustada y mojada mientras por la desesperación intentaba subir, fracasando por sus frenéticos movimientos. Escucho mis pasos y volteo asustada, al verme se arrojó a llorar, soltando sus espadas curvas de media luna llenas de sangre.

* * *

Pensé que vería a las personas que estaban en los cuartos alertados por el hombre al que lastime, pero era Ume que sostenía su espada fina manchada de sangre, su blusa negra brillaba por sangre fresca pero parecía ser suya, igual sus brazos y rostro estaban sucios y lastimados, se veía muy cansada como si estuviera a punto de caerse de rodillas, al ver sus piernas note la piel en carne que viva debía de haberse quemado, no pude más y empecé a llorar. Tatsuma lo había logrado me trajo a Ume.

Kazumi y Amaya estaban detrás de Ume, me alegre de verlas, al instante Ume me tendía la mano mientras hacia una seña a las dos de que se acercaran, al levantarme note mis piernas que estaban todas raspadas por abalanzarme con tanta fuerza hacia la última salida, recordé las piernas de Ume y me pare sin hacer una mueca ni quejarme.

-Sakura ¿Qué paso? – Dijo Ume mientras nos arrastraba a las 3 hasta un extremo de la cueva, yo solo negué con la cabeza y ella no pregunto por ese momento, nos siguió arrastrando a las 3 y nos contó que había muchos lugares donde ocultarse si no lo proponíamos y más en esta cueva, cuando Kazumi con sus largos cabellos rosados nos propuso alejarnos por donde yo intentaba salir, Ume dijo que de seguro estaban cazando a todos los agentes ocultos y el primer piso que era a donde nos conducía el túnel estaría lleno de aun más agentes nos convenía enfrentarlos aquí ahora que eran dos, todas concordamos en eso.

Al poco rato Kazumi creo su niebla rojiza, mientras Amaya y Ume atacarían a los chicos que ya deberían estar en el túnel, yo intentaría anular su Alice para mantenerlas más seguras, de esta forma intentaríamos escapar de ellos.

Cuando esos dos chicos entraron, Kazumi y yo esperábamos juntos escondidas entre los pliegues de la roca, Amaya y Ume una de cada lado esperaban a su presa, el rival de Amaya estaba más cerca y note su color verdoso con un tinte café de tierra, lo anule al instante mientras Amaya salto sobre él, abarcando con sus manos todo su rostro, el chico empezó a gritar mientras los dos caían al suelo, cuando Amaya usaba su Alice de mostrar los peores temores de la persona, los dos entraban en esa pesadilla por eso se desmayaron, mi trabajo era correr y recuperar el cuerpo de Amaya mientras Ume se encargaba del otro chico, Ume invisible tocaría al chico y así nos libraríamos de ellos, pero el chico empezó a soltar una niebla negra que sobresalía sobre la niebla rojiza de Kazumi, al instante Ume se hizo visible y cayo de rodillas haciendo una mueca por sus piernas lastimadas, mientras la niebla negra la envolvía, el chico comenzó a reír, pero Ume tomo su pie y vi su rostro de concentración al parecer tenían Alice parecidos y peleaban por ver quien ganaría, Ume me vio entre la niebla y grito "Váyanse" al momento Kazumi estaba a mi lado creando aún más niebla y perdí la cara de Ume, entre en pánico y toque a Kazumi anulando su Alice y en ese instante percibí de nuevo a Ume, el chico la tenía agarrada por el cuello y en su rostro empezaban a aparecer diferentes puntos, por su parte el rostro del chico se empezó a tornar verdoso de los bordes, pero el noto la herida del estómago de Ume y metió la mano en el agujero que tenia de la puñalada, al instante Ume soltó su pierna y empezó a temblar a la vez que las manchas que rodeaban su rostro se hacían más grandes y formaban estrellas. Me arroje sobre el chico sin importarme las consecuencias.

* * *

Corría aceleradamente, cuando estaba en la misión nos ordenaron retirarnos hacia otra sede pues la nuestra estaba bajo ataque y como lo dijo el exterminador responsable de mi equipo con el que me encontraba "Estaba acabada todos los que estaban en la sede en ese momento también debían estar muertos" sus palabras tuvieron el efecto contrario en mí y el albino psicópata que echamos a correr hacia allá, estábamos al menos a dos horas caminando, y corriendo como íbamos llegaríamos antes, vi detrás de mí a otros chicos que nos seguían, no era el único que esperaba encontrar a alguien vivo, esas dos debían estar bien. Tatsuma no las dejaría y el de seguro sobreviviría a este encuentro, ellas no morirían yo las protegería.

* * *

Ryunami en su desesperación por encontrar a esas dos no noto que Tatsuma estaba inconsciente en el suelo a solo unos paso de él, se aferraba a la vida.

Un chico moría, mientras otro corría.

Ellos a su vez no sabían que de las dos chicas una moría, mientras otra lloraba


	11. 10 Ume y Mikan

**\- COMENTARIOS -**

Etoile Polaire. Hola. Perdona por dejarlo en ese punto pero hasta yo me emocione con ese final de capitulo. En cuanto a la edad de Mikan quiero que la historia vaya muy pegada al manga (Ya sera una sorpresa en el futuro) pero ahorita desde el inicio de la historia han pasado 7 meses, tiene 10 años pero muy pronto cumplira 11, aparte de que planeo que la historia abarque cuando sean mucho mas grandes.

Moon Pain. Hola. Me alegra mucho que te guste mi historia y la sigas.

Muchas gracias por su apoyo!

* * *

 **CAPITULO 10. UME Y MIKAN**

* * *

Hotaru se despertó más temprano de lo normal se sentía inquieta y no sabía cómo explicar esta situación, se cambió poniéndose su uniforme de la sección elemental y sin nada mejor que hacer decidió bajar a desayunar a la sala donde todos los estudiantes de Gakuen Alice comían, apenas estaba ella y otro chico decidió ignorarlo y tomar su desayuno de triple estrella y un periódico exclusivo para ella por todos sus negocios que tenía con inversionistas fuera de la escuela, lo hojeo sin mucho interés viendo mayormente las imágenes, había un artículo sobre el señor Kasugano un inversionista que tuvo un problema con la escuela recientemente, estaba dando un discurso, en una de las fotos se le veía retirándose del lugar con una chica, el pie de la foto decía "Señor y señorita Kasugano" esta de cabello castaña se le hacía conocida, siguió mirando el articulo y en una de las fotos se veía con mayor claridad a la chica de cabello castaño era Mikan, supo que su día había empezado mal, pero esto se ponía peor".

* * *

Recuerdo que cuando vi a Ume soltar la pierna del chico pensé que estábamos perdidas, pude haber tomado la decisión de correr como ella dijo que hiciéramos, pero era Ume ella sufriría si la atrapaban aunque ella no decía nunca sobre su pasado pero su actitud de alejarse de todos y aceptar el rechazo con una mirada desafiante me decían todo lo que Ume no quería decir, sabía que por los rumores que corrían sobre ella nadie se acercaba. Ume solo nos tenía a mí y Ryunami entonces yo era la única que podía protegerla ahora aunque fuera por poco tiempo.

Me arroje sobre el chico y forcejeamos mientras el soltaba a Ume y las manchas de su rostro se desvanecían ella cayó al suelo poniendo una mano en su estómago donde la herida ahora salía más sangre, la escuche llamarme varias veces, pero estaba concentrada en el chico que al ver inutilizado su Alice me empezó a golpear mientras yo solo me mantenía aferraba a él para evitar que se acercara a Ume, ella en cambio se acercaba por el suelo al voltearla al ver por el rabillo del ojo vi el brillo de algo afilado, el chico me apuñalo con un cuchillo que llevaba oculto, la última vez que había sido apuñalada fue con ramas filosas, pero esta vez era diferente sentí el frio del cuchillo en mi estómago y no pude evitar caer de espaldas, vi el rostro de Ume que gritaba varias cosas y a la vez al chico que le respondía pero el sonido no me llegaba y de repente sentí mucho sueño.

* * *

Cuando abrí los ojos vi a Sakura forcejear con el chico con el que yo estaba peleando, el soltaba golpes para así lograr soltarse de ella, empecé a gritar su nombre con desesperación para que corriera y me dejara encargarme de esto pero mis piernas no reaccionaban, me empecé a arrastrar en el suelo, las otras dos chicas se encargaban del otro chico de Gakuen Alice con desesperación, estábamos solas en esto, volví a gritar su nombre y ella por fin me miro al instante el chico saco una navaja y la apuñalo dos veces en el estómago, ella no grito ni se sorprendió solo cayó de espaldas mientras tosía, el chico camino hacia ella y la pateo, eso fue suficiente para mí los bordes de mi visión se nublaron y el mundo se oscureció, solo veía a este chico en frente de mí, esta sensación ya la había tenido antes, empecé a notar que de mi cuerpo se extendía una niebla verdosa, me concentre únicamente en el chico mientras me arrastraba para alcanzar a Sakura, al instante comencé a escuchar los gritos de muchas personas, por segunda vez en mi vida logre sacar la niebla verde de mi cuerpo, sabía que me corroería a mí también lo empezaba a sentir en mis brazos y piernas ya de por si lastimados, pero ya no tenía 5 años e intente controlarme mejor cuando llegue a Sakura note que la niebla le había corroído el brazo derecho dejando una masa oscura e hinchado donde debía estar su brazo, yo misma debía tener esa apariencia en todo mi cuerpo, me concentre en absorberla tocando ligeramente su brazo por suerte estaba inconsciente, al mirar a mi alrededor vi a los dos chicos que la academia había mandado en el suelo, el chico que pateo a Sakura seguía intentando contener mi Alice con el suyo, pero también las dos chicas de la brigada de especiales se encontraban en el suelo una de ellas aún estaba en pie la de pelo negro del equipo 1, le dije que se acercara, ella camino hasta donde se encontraba la chica de cabello rosado y la empezó a arrástrala hacia mí, las dos tenían un estado grave, la chica de cabello rosado tenía todas las piernas, el torso negro hasta el cuello, empecé con ella mientras la otra chica se dejó caer a mi lado, ella tenía toda la parte izquierda de su cuerpo consumida por mi Alice, la chica de cabello rosado no despertó y la de cabello negro se mantuvo despierta cuidando la entrada, yo vi por última vez a Sakura que respiraba con dificultad, la herida que tenía en el estómago era grave más el efecto que le cause con mi Alice, ella de seguro moriría, sentía que mi consciencia se desvanecía mientras mis lágrimas corrían por mi ojos, ¡Que otra cosa podría hacer¡.

* * *

Ryunami llego con el albino y otros 3 chicos a la entrada del hotel, todo estaba vacío, uno de los chicos con el Alice de visión indico que los atacantes estaban juntando a los prisioneros de la AAO en la entrada izquierda que era una trampilla mientras los miembros se dividían para investigar los siguientes pisos, era la entrada más fácil de encontrar, no pudo especificar cuántos de ellos habían o cuales de nuestros compañeros eran prisioneros, si Ume estaba con Sakura estaba seguro de que estaban libres en algún lado de la organización, Ume llevaba más tiempo aquí que ninguno otro conocía este lugar perfectamente. Los otros chicos decidieron atacar por el frente a la Gakuen Alice, en cambio Ryunami decidió seguir por otra entrada y buscar a su equipo, les deseo suerte y se separó de ellos.

El principal lugar donde podían estar era en los calabozos, donde Sakura se encontraba últimamente, al acercarme a la entrada escuche ruidos de una pelea y esperanzado pensé que las chicas llegaron hasta este lugar, cuando entre vi a una niña de cabello negro y ojos rojizos que lloraba con los puños apretados sobre el cuerpo inconsciente de otro chico, a su alrededor varias personas de la academia intentaban atraparla pero ella se encontraba dentro de una barrera de fuego, otro chico corría y empujaba a los agentes que intentaban atrapar a la chica. Eran la siguiente generación que aún se encontraba en el calabozo, todos ellos saldrían hasta que juntaran a los demás para entrenarlos, suspire y me concentre en todos los guardias, al instante sentí su flujo de sangre en las venas mezclado con pequeña cantidad de agua, tome el agua moviendo a estas personas a mi voluntad, los tres chicos me voltearon a ver, empecé a matar uno a uno a los soldados, pero me mantuve alejado de los chicos.

Cuando termine con los soldados vi que el chico ya cargaba al otro inconsciente y se paraba al lado de la chica, eran muy pequeños – Si quieren sobrevivir háganme caso y salgan por la entrada de la derecha, en la izquierda se están juntando los secuestradores, al estar en el exterior vayan hacia el estacionamiento del hotel y no paren hasta estar lejos de aquí. – Salí mientras corría al elevador, al estar cerca escuche un "Gracias" que grito la chica, al instante supe que era estúpida, los encontrarían fácilmente por ese grito, al estar dentro del elevador me dirigí directo al tercer piso.

* * *

Empecé a sentir frío no sabía dónde me encontraba así que mire hacia arriba y un mechón de cabello cayó sobre mi rostro, lo quite con mis manos entumecidas era largo, liso y negro sorprendida mire hacia arriba, Ume estaba inconsciente, su cabello se caía por mechones, y su piel tenía un tono gris y en algunas partes llegaban al negro y verde, en cambio sus brazos parecían que se caerían, tenía diferentes heridas por todas partes, yo que me encontraba con su cabeza en sus rodillas, intente levantarme y sentí la herida de mi estómago como un recuerdo de todo lo que había pasado, al hacerlo note a Kasumi la chica de cabello rosado a mi lado igual inconsciente, Amaya me miraba sentada al lado de Ume con una pistola en las manos, toque a Ume y se estaba poniendo fría su pulso era irregular.

-¿Qué hacemos? Ume está muriendo. – Le dije a Amaya, sabía que era inútil en muchos sentidos, incluso ahora, necesitaba ayuda, Amaya siguió mirando hacia la entrada de la cueva que ahora se encontraba en oscuridad, parecía cansada y estaba lastimada, igual que todas.

-Ella nos salvó, pero no creo que podamos hacer algo por ella, si sigue viva es un milagro. – Comprendí sus palabras, la fuerte e inteligente Ume parecía que se rompería con el simple hecho de moverla, me acerque a ella y la abrace ignorando el dolor de mis rodillas al inclinarme sobre ella, la abrace para darle algo de calor al menos. Recordé a Tatsuma el vendría por mí y por Ume podríamos llevar tanto a Kasumi y Amaya, solo debíamos aguantar hasta ese momento.

-Solo tenemos que esperar a Tatsuma, incluso Ryunami podría venir, solo tenemos que mantenerla viva hasta este momento. – Dije mientras frotaba mis manos por sus hombros, Amaya parecía pensativa, me miro y después a Ume y Kasumi.

-Si estas segura que vendrán podríamos hacer algo. – Dijo mientras soltaba el arma, y me miraba de frente. – Pero podrían morir las dos, tú y Ume. – Espero mi reacción y como no me moví, continúo hablando. – Mi segundo Alice es el de meter a personas dentro de cosas, si dejo a la persona en un objeto solo se quedara en ese lugar, pero si otra persona lleva constantemente el objeto donde contiene a esa persona se forma un lazo entre ellas, donde estas personas pueden compartir pensamientos, sentimientos o hasta las heridas podrían compartirlas. – Dijo esto último bajando la mirada, mientras miraba a Ume. – Pero las heridas de las dos son malas, tú con tus heridas sobreviras, pero Ume…, si las uno podrían morir las dos. Aparte estoy demasiado agotada y sería la última vez que podría utilizar mi Alice, como están las cosas estaríamos indefensas.

-¡Hazlo! Ume se salvara, ¡Yo lo soportare! – Amaya aun parecía muy indecisa.

-Necesitamos un objeto que nunca te quites. – Aunque estaba abrazando a Ume seguía estando fría cada vez más, al mirarla pase mi mano por su cuello y sentí la forma en rombo de las obsidianas de su collar que siempre mantenía invisible, ¡El collar! Aún estaba invisible por lo que me costó quitarlo de su cuello, cuando extendí las manos y se lo mostré feliz a Amaya comprendí por su expresión que ella no podía verlo, moví a Ume susurrándole al oído que hiciera visible el collar, por algunos minutos no pasó nada pero ella abrió un poco los ojos, me asuste al ver que en sus ojos no quedaba casi nada del hermoso color rosado, solo el gris que en su estado le daba un aspecto aún más enfermo, instintivamente levanto su mano hacia su cuello y yo puse el collar que ya había tomado, al instante se hizo visible, Retire el collar de su mano y Ume ya tenía los ojos cerrados y su mano permaneció en su cuello, voltee a ver a Amaya con el collar de obsidianas brillando en mi mano.

* * *

Cuando las puertas se abrieron vi el cadáver de un hombre en la entrada de la caverna, parecía intentar dirigirse al pasillo de las aguas termales, tenía heridas de las espadas de media luna de Sakura en la mano y la herida que lo había matado en el estómago era de una espada fina, tal vez la espada ropera de Ume, esto me aseguro que se encontraban cerca y corrí por el pasillo hacia las aguas termales, en el camino un chico con el uniforme de la Gakuen Alice me tomo por el tobillo, al instante lo patee y me di cuenta que tenía signos de haber sido envenenado por Ume, tal vez seguían peleando, al llegar encontré a tres chicas, Amaya y Kasumi creo eran sus nombres, ellas sostenían a Sakura que apenas si mantenía los ojos abiertos, tenía marcas muy graves de envenenamiento, y las piernas que sobresalían tenían quemaduras incluso respiraba con dificultad, me acerque corriendo y aparte las manos de esas dos chicas, aparte de todas las heridas note el collar que llevaba Sakura en el cuello, el collar era de Ume comprendí al instante que Ume había fallecido o si no nunca soltaría su tan preciado collar, la mirada de Sakura por fin se fijó en mí y empezó a llorar, protegería a Sakura no solo por mi deseo de que estuviera bien si no también por Ume, la tome en brazos, mientras las otras dos chicas solo me miraban, escuchamos pasos provenientes del túnel, así que ya nos habían encontrado.

* * *

Natsume Hyuuga tenía claro que esta misión solo traería problemas, cuando descubrieron la ubicación de la AAO en la infiltración pasada se estuvo planeando constantemente como actuarían al llegar aquí, matar a todos los agentes de la AAO que se opusieran e instalarse en alguna parte de la base para retener en ese lugar a los agentes más chicos para en un futuro instalarlos como parte de la clase de habilidades peligrosas.

Estos chicos eran salvajes se notaba en su forma de pelear, en la organización parecía que los enseñaban a dar todo o morir y eso era lo que estaban haciendo en este instante, al iniciar la batalla miro a un chico que copiaba el Alice de todos y los atacaba con los Alice de los propios chicos de la clase de habilidades peligrosas, era demasiado salvaje y brutal.

Después de eso ya no lo volví a ver y me instalaron en el segundo piso donde atrape a varios chicos de la AAO, cuando regresaba al primer piso le pareció escuchar la voz Aoi que gritaba "Gracias" se detuvo intrigado y decidió revisar los alrededores de este tenebroso lugar.

* * *

Cuando desperté toque con mi mano el collar de Ume, ahora tenía parte de sus heridas pensé que al momento sentiría a Ume, pero el collar parecía frio e inerte, por un instante me asuste y se lo dije a Amaya pero ella me dijo que debía seguir muy débil que ahora no me preocupara por eso, cuando volví a abrir los ojos note que Ryunami me miraba y no pude evitar llorar de alegría, los tres estábamos vivos y Ume se recuperaría, sentí que me levantaban en brazos y me quise quejar por el dolor pero no encontraba mi voz, por lo que solo escuche atenta la conversación que Ryunami mantenía con Amaya y Kasumi.

-Es hora de irnos, utilizaremos el atajo de las aguas termales, ¿Las dos se pueden escalar? – Dijo Ryunami, mientras sentía el movimiento de su andar.

-Yo sí puedo. – Dijo Amaya. – Pero Kasumi está muy débil aun – Sentí como Ryunami empezaba a ascender por el atajo conmigo en brazos.

-Subiré a Sakura, Amaya sube después de mí, bajare por ti Kasumi mientras Amaya te ayuda desde la parte de arriba ¡Muévanse! Ya están aquí. – Cuando estábamos en el atajo, Ryunami me susurraba. – Esta bien Sakura, saldremos de aquí, ya lo veras. Ya sé que salida está libre, no tendremos que pelear y escaparemos, nosotros 4 estaremos bien.

Suspire aliviada y mientras quería decirle que Ume estaba en el collar y que ella también estaría bien, que escaparíamos y viviríamos por fin en el exterior, no dije nada y cerré los ojos concentrándome en las nuevas heridas que se sentían como mías, esperaba el momento de quedar inconsciente pero aun sentía que se me olvidaba algo para poder escapar, que faltaba alguien, mientras mi mente empezaba a perder la lucidez, recordé al muchacho de ojos de color azul y verde, esos dos colores peleaban por ver cual predominaba, su sonrisa presumida mientras mordía el pan y las estrellas que me regalo en una cueva.

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo espero les gustara como quedo en algo muy bueno intentare subir el siguiente pronto c:


	12. 11 Huida

Hola, otro lunes de capitulo, espero estén bien y disfruten este capitulo

* * *

Primero que nada pase la sección de comentarios mas abajo para no quitarles una sorpresa.

Otra cosa que les quisiera comentar o incluso que me quitaran la duda. Últimamente estaba leyendo de nuevo el manga de Gakuen Alice y lo conseguí completo en descarga (Por si alguien lo quiere), pero me sorprendí al ver que la escritora hizo un spin - off de Gakuen Alice se llama "Kageki no kuni no Alice" ¿Alguien sabia de esto? Lo que entendí fue que se trata sobre Hikari la hermana menor de Tsubasa que entra a Gakuen Alice en una banda de música y actuación para personas sin Alice (Aoi también entra), incluso en este podemos ver a Mikan, Natsume y Ruka en la Gakuen Alice.

Incluso investigando sobre sus otros trabajos descubrí de otros rumores hablan de que su otro manga "Anne no mago mago no tosho land" tiene que ver con Gakuen Alice.

Así que en realidad no tengo mucha información, pero si muchas dudas, agradecería si alguien me pudiera explicar. C: disfruten el capitulo.

* * *

 **CAPITULO 11. HUIDA**

* * *

Desde que fui secuestrada por estas personas solo habían pasado cosas malas una tras otra, la celda tétrica, los guardias malvados, lo único bueno era cuando nos traían comida, al tercer día apareció una chica de cabellos rizados castaños, me dio agua y comida, esperaba a que cada uno terminara de comer y nos ofrecía más comida, parecía apenada por el hecho de tenernos encerrados y platicaba con las 3 personas que nos encontrábamos aquí, su nombre era Mikan. Cuando el suelo comenzó a temblar supe que la oportunidad de escapar estaba cerca, vi como un chico se llevó a Mikan después de eso no la volví a ver y ahora sabía que podría ser la última vez que la vería, después llego una chica tétrica de mirada rosada, ella nos liberó y así pude conocer a mis dos compañeros de celda eran dos chicos más grandes que yo, al hablar con ellos todos coincidimos en que si la volvíamos a ver ayudaríamos a Mikan, ella era la única que nos trató bien en un lugar como este, el primer lugar al que salimos nos encontramos con problemas muchos hombres nos empezaron a atacar y uno de los chicos quedo inconsciente, yo intente imitar la forma en que mi hermano usaba su Alice de fuego pero entonces un muchacho apareció y nos ayudó, nos dio indicaciones para salir y lo conseguimos sin tener que volver a enfrentarnos a otra persona, al salir encontramos muchos muertos, intentamos evitar los cadáveres y lo logramos durante un tramo, pero uno de los chicos menciono que sería mejor tener un arma o algo de dinero para poder volver con nuestras familias, me parecía mal por lo que negué con la cabeza.

-Aoi, lo tenemos que hacer. No creas que a me gusta esto pero es necesario. – Dijo el chico mientras se alejaba, no podía estarme quejando debía de hacerlo.

Me acerque rápido a un chico que estaba en el suelo, si estuviera vivo hubiera sido muy guapo tenía cabello negro, vestía una camisa blanca y pantalón negro, tenía un brazo muy lastimado y parecía que le habían disparado en el pecho a la altura del cuello, toque ligeramente la herida de bala con la punta del dedo y me sorprendí cuando abrió los ojos de un azul verdoso muy bonito.

* * *

Ryunami levanto a la chica de cabello rosa llamada Kasumi para que pasara por la entrada del atajo, cuando el mismo se impulsó por el atajo escucho las pisadas de las personas que llegaban a las aguas termales, lo lograron por poco, sabía que tendría problemas al intentar pelear y defenderlas a ellas 3 al mismo tiempo, así que lo mejor era escapar y evitar las peleas, llegaron a un almacén del comedor, ese era el problema se encontraban muy cerca de donde la Gakuen Alice mantenía a los agentes de la AAO que había atrapado, pensó en el albino y los otros chicos con los que él había llegado, si ellos habían logrado vencer en ese lugar, él tendría muchas más posibilidades de escapar con las chicas, solo debían cruzar un piso más y estarían en el hotel, tomo a Mikan en brazos pues ella seguía inconsciente, al mirarla noto que ahora tenía más heridas, su condición parecía empeorar, miro el estado de las otras dos chicas, Kasumi tenía una herida en la cabeza de la cual salía mucha sangre mezclando su cabello rosado con el rojo estaba perdiendo demasiada sangre incluso parecía que le era difícil mantenerse en pie, la que en mejor estado era Amaya tenia algunas heridas por todo el cuerpo pero aparte de eso se encontraba bien, así que decidí que ella iría al frente por si encontraba a alguien ella me avisaría y me daría tiempo para dejar a Mikan y a Kasumi alejadas de la lucha. Me sorprendí demasiado cuando logramos salir por la puerta principal del hotel sin problemas, todos los agentes de Gakuen Alice seguía capturando a los agentes que se escondían en los diferentes pisos de la organización era nuestra oportunidad para escapar, cuando salimos fuimos esquivando varios cadáveres, mi instinto fue buscar a Tatsuma la única razón que se me ocurría para que ese chico no hubiera ido a buscar a Sakura era que estaba muerto, debió morir en el frente, en ese momento note un gemido y me di cuenta que Sakura empezaba a recuperar la conciencia, así que no podría seguir con mi búsqueda de Tatsuma.

-Ne, Sakura ¿Dormiste bien? – Al escuchar su nombre abrió definitivamente los ojos, su primer reacción fue poner su mano en el cuello donde ahora se encontraba el collar de Ume, esto me entristeció, y ella pareció verlo.

\- ¿Dónde estamos? – Dijo mientras veía alrededor. - ¿Logramos salir de la AAO? ¿Dónde están Kasumi y Amaya? – Se inclinó sobre mi hombro y alcanzo a ver a las dos chicas detrás de mí que la saludaron.

-Estamos en las afueras del hotel, yo diría que estamos a poco de lograrlo, aun no nos debemos confiar. – Suspire de alivio parecía estar bien, dicho esto escuche un golpe sordo, al voltear me di cuenta que la chica de cabello rosado había caído sobre el pasto y una mancha de sangre se extendía por su hombro, detrás de nosotros había un hombre con una pistola. Nos habían encontrado.

* * *

Ryunami corría conmigo aun en brazos y con una mano arrastraba a Amaya, quería gritar que no, que nos detuviéramos, que Kasumi seguía en el suelo pero sabía que aun así Ryunami no se detendría, yo que me encontraba en los brazos de Ryunami me estire para ver y vi como otro hombre cargaba con la inconsciente Kasumi, mientras el que le disparo nos seguía, era aún peor venían muchas más personas, detrás de nosotros, cerré los ojos mientras recordaba que por mis heridas no podría ayudar, Amaya seguía corriendo mientras sollozaba por dejar a Kasumi, Ryunami actuaba indiferente, pero yo sabía que estaba desesperado, en el equipo 3 la que ponías los planes siempre era Ume, apreté con más fuerza el collar que seguía igual de frio que la piel de Ume en sus últimos momentos que la vi.

-Amaya…si nos separamos tendremos más oportunidades. – Dijo Ryunami mientras no paraba de correr, Amaya impresionada lo vio y solo asintió con la cabeza, me sonrió y siguió corriendo dirigiéndose a la derecha, mientras nosotros seguíamos recto.

-¡No! ¡Ryunami para¡ Amaya esta indefensa. – Me revolví en sus brazos mientras intentaba alejarme de el con mis brazos, aunque al moverlos todo me dolía, sabía que debíamos seguir pero Amaya estaría sola, el siguió corriendo sin poner atención a mis protestas, sin siquiera contestarme, Ume lo detendría si estuviera aquí, pare de intentar alejarme de él y puse mis dos manos en el collar deseando que Ume pudiera salir, el vio mi acción cuando lo deje de intentar alejar con mis brazos y se paró en el camino, me dejo sentada en el suelo y me dijo.

-Lo siento, no podemos dejar a nadie más aparte de Ume, lo sé, perdona. – No sabía que decirle ante eso, el oculto la cara entre las manos mientras se agachaba, moví una mano hacia su cabeza mientras la acariciaba, al instante levanto la cabeza y dijo. – Las iré a buscar, traeré de vuelta a las dos. – No me dio tiempo de decir nada y corrió hacia la dirección contraria por la que habíamos venido.

* * *

Me aleje corriendo de Mikan decidí no darle ni una mirada más o podría arrepentirme de lo que estaba a punto de hacer por lo que corrí con todas mis fuerzas, al instante me encontré con los que nos perseguían, no me detuve mientras tome el agua de sus pulmones aplastándolos con todo lo que tenía, ellos cayeron al suelo mientras yo continúe corriendo, llegue al punto donde nos habíamos separado de Amaya, baje el ritmo mientras miraba todo a mi alrededor, no había llegado muy lejos, peleaba con una lanza casi de su mismo tamaño contra dos hombres, los mantenía lejos por muy poco, en realidad era muy buena peleando, me acerque por detrás de ellos y aplaste sus pulmones como con los otros, ella al verlos caer se dejó caer de rodillas cuando me vio, solo me pregunto.

-¿Sakura? ¿Dónde está? – La ayude a levantarse mientras ella guarda la Lanza gigante en un arete que se encontraba en su oído izquierdo con 3 piedritas grises.

-Vamos con ella.

* * *

Por fin había logrado pararme, las quemaduras en mis piernas se expandían cada vez más haciendo que fuera más difícil dar pasos, cerré los ojos mientras pensaba en ver los colores de Alice de las personas, necesitaba saber quién estaba cerca, al abrirlos me di cuenta que mi desesperación por encontrar a Ryunami había ampliado mi visión, vi a través de los arboles a la macha azul de Ryunami, que arrastraba por el brazo a una mancha de color gris en la parte de arriba y azul muy claro y brillante en la parte de abajo, estaban bien por lo que empecé a dar pasos temblorosos hacia ellos, detrás de la mancha que era Ryunami y Amaya venían personas sin colores y algunas entre ellos tenían colores, eran al menos 15 en total, debía de acercarme a ellos.

Sentí una mano sobre mi boca, mientras un golpe me mando al suelo, a lo lejos vi a Ryunami y Amaya quienes eran alcanzados por sus perseguidores y empezaban a pelear, todos daban su mayor esfuerzo, en el suelo vi a mi atacante quien ponía una pistola blanca en su arma, las reconocí pues yo también las había usado, eran balas tranquilizadoras, así que aquí terminaría esto, pero al instante Amaya lo golpeo con la parte trasera de su lanza, me levanto con un brazo y me arrastro poniendo una mano en la cintura, a la vez Ryunami corría detrás de nosotras conteniendo los ataques que venían desde lejos. Me sorprendí cuando los atacantes se detuvieron y Ryunami nos alcanzó poniendo un brazo debajo de mí para ayudarme a caminar, así que empecé a ver los colores de las personas, efectivamente se encontraban muy lejos, pero ahora venía una persona detrás de nosotros corría muy rápido y venia rodeada por otras personas sin Alice.

-¡Ryunami vienen más! Solo uno tiene Alice. – Lo grite justo en el momento exacto en que un chico con de cabello negro llego a la cima de un árbol, lanzando fuego para atrapar a Ryunami. Gracias a mi grito Ryunami reacciono empujándonos a mí y Amaya, pero las llamas lo alcanzaron a él, desde el suelo empecé a gritar, el chico nos miraba a mí y Amaya mientras las llamas aun consumían a Ryunami, él se empezó a acercar, Amaya a su vez se levantó y saco su lanza, mientras yo lo anule y al instante las llamas que envolvían a Ryunami se desvanecían, yo me levante ahora que Amaya y Ryunami me habían ayudado a caminar mis pasos eran más seguros, y corrí hacia donde estaba Ryunami y mire con odio al chico del Alice de fuego.

* * *

Persona me mando especialmente a capturar a tres fugitivos, el más peligroso era el chico que decían mataba al instante y podía controlar a las personas, su Alice aun no era definido, de las dos chicas que lo acompañaban no tenían información en absoluto, así que decidí optar por un ataque sorpresa, los vi desde lejos, los tres corrían juntos al parecer arrastrando a la chica de en medio, en ese momento ella volteo y pareció verme a través de los árboles y ella grito.

-¡Ryunami vienen más! Solo uno tiene Alice. – Su grito me hizo salir de mi escondite y atacarlos al instante, podía acabar con esto rápido si atacaba a todos juntos, pero el chico fue más rápido y quito a las chicas de mi camino, la chica que lo había advertido ahora gritaba como loca por lo que fije mi atención en ellas, al menos mantenía ocupado al más peligroso que era el muchacho, la otra chica se paró y saco una lanza de la nada era enorme y se abalanzo sobre mí, pude esquivar con facilidad todos sus ataques, la iba a inmovilizar con mi fuego cuando me di cuenta que no podía utilizar mi Alice, la chica de la lanza se acercó lo suficiente y rozo mi mejilla con el filo, por el rabillo del ojo vi a la chica de rizos castaños que había apagado mi fuego y ahora sostenía al chico en sus brazos, ella me sonrió mientras me miraba con un odio intenso

La persona que parecía más indefensa y tenía más heridas, ahora se tornaba interesante.

* * *

Cuando empezó la batalla Eiichi Hijiri fue de los primeros en informar para pedir refuerzos, vio a Tatsuma partir al frente mirando hacia la base de seguro añorando proteger a la castaña, se preguntó cuándo Tatsuma se daría cuenta de sus sentimientos por ella, suspiro, a fin de cuentas eran niños era natural que el primer amor fuera así, él estaba en deuda con Sakura y Tatsuma era otro caso, cuando el llego ese niño ya era un asesino despiadado y un gran oponente siempre tuvo esa mirada tan poco común, que hacia querer ayudarlo, así que quería apoyarlos a ambos. Ume era el mismo caso con esa actitud tan indiferente que hasta hace poco tenia, también la vio llegar en medio de la batalla, demasiado herida de una misión, intento acercarse a ella y ayudarla pero nunca lo logro y cuando se dio cuenta la muchacha ya había desaparecido.

Continúo pensando en cómo eran Ume y Tatsuma con todo el dolor que les traía esta vida y su salvación Sakura Mikan, cuando tomo una decisión, si lograba sacar a los chicos de la nueva generación podría evitar que fueran como ellos, podría cambiar sus vidas y mejorarla, con esa decisión entro y decidió ayudar a cuantos pudiera.

* * *

En mi mente seguía viendo a Sakura cuando las puertas del elevador se cerraron al empujarla, en ese momento estaba confiado en que podría escapar junto ella y Ume, pero al tratar de encontrar a Ume descubrí que el frente había retrocedido hasta estar muy cerca del hotel y que ya estaban rodeados por la academia, quedaban muy pocos sobrevivientes, aun cuando luchaba me sentía esperanzado de que encontraría a Ume y nos iríamos, yo conocía una salida por el séptimo piso subterráneo, llegar a ese lugar sería cuestión de minutos. La misión difícil que tenía por delante era encontrar a Ume, intentaba moverme constantemente y solo defenderme de los ataques para así cubrir un mayor terreno, cuando una bala atravesó una parte de mi cuello, caí de rodillas mientras ponía una mano para evitar la pérdida de sangre me di cuenta de que moriría, la sangre era demasiada y está herida era mortal, me maldije en el interior al saber que Sakura se quedaría sola allá abajo y que en algún momento la atraparían, la persona que me disparo me pateo en el suelo y mi rostro toco la tierra, mi atacante pareció encontrar otra víctima porque nadie me volvió a tocar, veía los combates a mi alrededor y caer agentes de la AAO a mi lado, muertos pero yo solo pensaba en la castaña llorando en las celdas, mi conciencia se iba y desee haberle dicho como salir aun si era sin mí, con furia intente levantarme, ¡No la podía dejar sola! Lo único que logre fue apretar la tierra con mi puño, el esfuerzo fue demasiado y mi visión se empezó a nublar.

Cuando desperté me encontré con dos enormes ojos rojos, al parecer mi último instinto de levantarme tuvo efecto ahora y logre apoyar mi mano ahora llena de tierra y quedar inclinando mirando a la chica de ojos rojos, ella cayó sobre su espalda y soltó un pequeño grito, al instante llegaron dos chicos, los tres me miraron atónitos, eran los nuevos reclutas que Sakura alimentaba.

-¿Qué paso con la organización? ¿Y todos los que se encontraban dentro del hotel? – Grite mirando sus caras. Uno de los chicos se adelantó y me dijo

-Esas personas quemaron el hotel, al parecer con todos los que atraparon…los dejaron adentro.

* * *

-SECCIÓN DE COMENTARIOS-

Etoile Polaire. Hola! Tatsuma no murió jejeje, pero bueno en el capitulo pasado si era mi intension matarlo, creo fueron por sus comentarios que reconsidere su muerte. Perdón pero si tengo la manía de matar a los personajes. Umm Aoi y Mikan aun les falta mucho para volverse a encontrar, perdon por no ser mas precisa pero quiero que sea una sorpresa.

Moon Pain. Hola! Si ahora todo se esta volviendo muy intenso y acelerado me alegra mucho que te guste. Tatsuma no morira por ahora, perdonen el susto

* * *

Este capitulo principalmente iba a tener otra trama pero cuando me di cuenta ya estaba terminado y aun no ponia nada de lo que queria, entonces sera hasta el proximo C:


	13. 12 Ryunami e incendio

Hola, aqui el capitulo 12 y el final del arco del AAO

* * *

Moon Pain. Hola. Si tengo nuevos planes para Tatsuma, y claro que podría pasar aunque en un futuro muy lejano, al menos aquí te dejo su primer encuentro.

* * *

 **CAPITULO 12: RYUNAMI E INCENDIO**

* * *

Anule el Alice del chico su color era un rojo oscuro casi tornándose negro, lo cubrí muy bien para darle una ventaja a Amaya que ahora se enfrentaba a él, mientras sostenía a Ryunami, mire con furia al chico de ojos rojos, cuando empecé a sentir agua que resbalaba en mis manos por donde sostenía a Ryunami llamando mi atención inmediatamente hacia él, se había cubierto con una ligera capa de agua para evitar quemaduras graves, parecía aturdido pero bien, solo en algunos lugares tenia quemaduras leves.

-Nunca te había visto controlar agua que no estuviera dentro de un cuerpo. – Le dije asombrada, el empezó a abrir los ojos y mire el cansancio en ellos.

-Expandir un Alice como tú lo haces es muy difícil y cansado, para manejar agua fuera de un cuerpo, necesito primero juntarla del ambiente que lo hace aún más cansado. – Esto me sorprendió, pero Ryunami ahora ponía atención a la pelea entre el chico y Amaya. – Yo lo retendré, tú escapa con Amaya mientras lo distraigo. – Dijo mientras ponía sus manos en su rostro, el noto la negativa que estaba a punto de salir de mi boca - Solo denme unos minutos, iré detrás de ustedes. – Él se veía cansado, demasiado, acaricie su rostro, mientras me ponía en pie.

-Yo también te daré tiempo. – Dije mientras sacaba mis dos pistolas y obligaba a mis piernas maltratadas a acercarme.

* * *

Sin mi Alice estaba acorralado por la chica de la lanza y la castaña se empezó a acercar con dos pistolas, pero en vez de dispararme a mi disparo contra las ramas en dirección contraria, al principio pensé que era muy tonta para desperdiciar las balas de esa forma pero entre las ramas de donde ella disparaba empezaron a salir los agentes de la academia que no tenían Alice, no los mataba pero si les hacía heridas con las cuales no podrían moverse, tenía una puntería increíble teniendo en cuenta que eran personas que estaban fuera de su campo de visión, tenia que alejar a la castaña que parecia ser la causante de mi falta de Alice, pero la chica de la lanza se mantenía cerca intentando atravesarme, el punto fuerte de los chicos de las organizaciones era su forma de luchar eran entrenados, en la academia no llegaban hasta ese punto, la chica de la lanza se alejó un momento y aproveche para correr hacia la castaña.

-¡Sakura, detrás de ti! – Grito la chica de la lanza, la muchacha castaña que hasta ese momento estaba muy concentrada en disparar a los demás, volteo sin miedo con la pistola fija y vi su determinación de dispararme, me arroje hacia un lado y al mismo tiempo se levantó una barrera de agua, separándome de la chica, al voltear me encontré con el chico que decían era el más peligroso de los 3.

-¡Váyanse! – Grito el chico. - Las alcanzare luego

Vi a las dos chicas correr mientras la castaña seguía disparando cada cierto tiempo, me dispuse a perseguirlas pero el chico me impidió el paso, era muy intimidante con una altura de casi una cabeza y media más que yo, sus músculos brazos y su aire frio que denotaba a una persona peligrosa, lo cubrí con mis llamas de fuego con el alivio de ver que ya podía usar mi Alice, pero de la nada apareció agua que apago mi fuego, esto sería aún más difícil al tener el contrario de mi Alice, sin darme tiempo el chico me lanzo un chorro de agua que al acercarse más a mí se separaron pareciendo cuchillas haciendo dos profundos cortes en ambos brazos, retrocedí y lo vi avanzar hacia mí con cada paso más agua se juntaba a su alrededor.

* * *

Pensaba terminar con este chico con un golpe y dando un fuerte impacto con toda el agua que había juntado, pero el simplemente lanzo fuego a cada parte donde tenía agua mientras con una patada paro mi ataque, no era lo suficientemente fuerte para retener toda mi fuerza y al dar la patada lo desequilibro, así que aproveche la poca distancia a la que nos encontrábamos y le di un puñetazo, que lo hizo caer de espaldas mientras me cubría con una pared de fuego que me rodeo, hice una capa de agua para protegerme y atravesé las llamas el pareció sorprendido porque salí sin ninguna herida, empezó a correr y le lance toda el agua que había juntando con un golpe que lo hundió en el suelo, el me miro, y aproveche ese momento para empezarlo a ahogar con el agua de sus pulmones, él se retorció en el suelo, cuando me di cuenta de que mis pies se empezaban a congelar, una chica de cabello azul rizado caminaba hacia mí con la mirada perdida, al lado de ella un hombre vestido todo de negro camino hacia el chico de ojos rojos, me concentre en el hielo que se juntaba en mis pies, al fin era agua, congelada pero a fin de cuentas agua y ese era mi Alice, el hielo de mis pies se hizo líquido y logre soltarme, puse una mano en mi collar y con mi espada corrí hacia la chica, ella puso una gruesa capa de hielo entre nosotros, pero eso no me detendría, comencé a hacer el hielo liquido mientras con mi espada atravesaba la barrera, la chica con la mirada perdida seguía expandiendo su barrera de hielo a mis costados con la intención de rodearme con ella, así que cuando mi espada la atravesó no grito, solo cayó al suelo al igual que su barrera que se empezó a desmoronar, el chico de fuego parecía sorprendido pero en cambio el hombre vestido de negro estaba furioso, salió una niebla negruzca que mataba todo a su paso, me empecé a alejar de él, no creía poder con un Alice como este, mientras más lo miraba más me recordaba a Ume, el Alice de los dos era muy parecido, Corrosión de Ume y al parecer este era el Alice de la muerte, los ojos de Ume siempre cambiaban de color cuando utilizaba su Alice y con este tipo sus ojos de color azul profundo con gris se empezaban a volver negros como túneles vacíos, me acerque a la chica de hielo y la tome en brazos, esperando que al tenerla a ella no me atacara, al momento la niebla se alejó de mí y suspire aliviado, al igual que Ume este tipo no podía atacar a alguien sin afectar a los que estaban a su alrededor, por ahora la tomaría de rehén, empecé a correr detrás del lugar por donde se habían ido Amaya y Sakura, mientras el hombre vestido de negro me seguía, si alguien podía detener a alguien con tanto parecido a Ume, esa era Mikan.

* * *

Ya no alcanzaba a percibir a Ryunami con mi visión por lo que me empecé a sentir inquieta, mientras Amaya seguía arrastrándome, me di cuenta que corríamos sin dirección precisa

-Amaya, detente. – Le dije. – Si seguimos así Ryunami no nos podrá encontrar. – Soltó mi mano, mientras yo guarde las pistolas, ella seguía llevando su lanza en la otra mano, pulse la piedrita de color y esta desapareció al instante. – Tranquila, solo debemos esperar a Ryunami, escondámonos.

Ella asintió nerviosa, mientras peleaba con el chico de ojos rojos estuvo muy nerviosa y dio lo máximo en su pelea, el chico no estaba mal en su forma de pelear pero se notaba que no tenía entrenamiento era más por instinto su forma de moverse, si hubiera tenido entrenamiento estaba segura de que hubiéramos perdido.

-Ryunami… ¿Estará bien? – Pregunto ella aun inquieta, no sabía que responder por lo que solo me voltee y asentí mientras fingía ver algo lejano para no verla a la cara.

-Solo debemos encontrarlo y los tres estaremos bien. – Recordé el collar en el que Ume se encontraba oculta y lo revise mientras activaba mi visión para buscar indicios de Ryunami en los alrededores, Amaya hizo un ruido raro por lo que voltee a verla, vi los dos colores que representaban los Alice de Amaya y una silueta sin color que la sostenía, no pude evitar gritar.

* * *

Corría con esta chica extraña en brazos, nadie me venía persiguiendo que alcanzará a ver, esa parte me tranquilizaba pero tampoco veía a Sakura ni a Amaya, deje a la chica recostada en el suelo estaba perdiendo sangre muy fácilmente, ahora que el tipo que tenía el Alice de la muerte no estaba cerca no era necesario seguir cargándola, me quede viéndola por un momento su uniforme azul era de la Academia Alice de Japón, ahora sabía que si nos entregábamos no nos asesinarían pero a cambio seriamos inscritos en la Academia y de seguro obligados a hacer misiones aunque eso no importaba pues ya las hacíamos, entregarnos no sería tan malo, proteger a Sakura y Ume era mi prioridad. Ume hoy no podía dejar de pensar en ella, si ella estuviera aquí sabría que sería lo mejor para Sakura, si solo hubiera llegado antes puede que ella estuviera viva y corriendo ahora conmigo y Sakura, de esa forma tendríamos un motivo para escapar tanto de la organización como de la academia, la libertad y la posibilidad de un futuro juntos los tres, tal vez podríamos vivir con el abuelo de Sakura y con mi madre, suspire y la chica se movió un poco, seria mejor irse estaba pensando en qué camino tomar, hasta que escuche un grito, era Sakura.

* * *

Eichii Hijiri lo intento con todas sus fuerzas, peleo y saco a varios chicos de la nueva generación y a otros más antiguos, cuando sintió que ya no podía más, se disculpó por los chicos que aún no salvaba y por los que no podría ayudar, poco a poco su Alice de control de espíritus malignos fue disminuyendo mientras el mismo caía de rodillas, agotado, vi a los agentes de la academia acercarse y cerró los ojos esperando una muerte rápida, pero lo primero que sintió fue una patada en el rostro que lo derrumbo, solo pudo pensar que esto dolería mucho y el mismo se incito a perder la conciencia.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos se encontraba amarrado tanto de sus pies como de manos, estaba en el suelo y notaba que le habían dado una golpiza de las que uno no podría olvidar excepto que de hecho estuvieras inconsciente como el, escupió sangre en un ataque de tos y se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo, había varios agentes de la AAO, todos de la nueva generación amarrados como el, algunos en peores o mejores condiciones que el mismo, incluso reconoció a algunos de los chicos que ayudo a salir del complejo y que ahora estaban amarrados a su lado. Su esfuerzo no fue suficiente, intento buscara Tatsuma o Ume con la mirada pero ninguno de los dos estaba entre los cautivos, era obvio ellos solo tomarían a Sakura Mikan y correrían lejos de este lugar por siempre, en su búsqueda noto un patrón todos los rehenes eran jóvenes ahora ya sabía más o menos los planes que tenían los encargados de la academia.

Unos gritos interrumpieron sus sombríos pensamientos, los agentes de la Academia traían cargando a dos chicas, una de ellas inconsciente, mientras que la otra se revolvía en los brazos del guardia y gritaba con desesperación, la reconoció cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, las piernas completamente quemadas, señas de envenenamiento en varias partes de su cuerpo, la cabeza abierta sin contar todos los golpes y contusiones por todo su cuerpo. Era Sakura Mikan. En ese momento la chica se cayó hacia el frente por todos los movimientos frenéticos que hacía en los brazos del guardia, cayo de rodillas en el suelo parándose muy rápido considerando todas sus heridas, aunque no fue lo suficientemente rápida para ser atrapada por el guardia que la golpeo en el estómago de un puñetazo, revelando a su vez una herida profunda en el estómago que comenzó a sangrar, la chica cayo en el suelo aun mirando con desesperación hacia una parte, Eichii siguió la dirección hacia donde miraba la chica y se encontró con el hotel, en uno de los grandes ventanales se veía a Kai Ryunami, corriendo hacia nuestra dirección, cuando el hotel simplemente exploto con el chico dentro.

Por todas las filas de presos de la AAO se sintió un sentimiento de impotencia, mientras Mikan lloraba en el suelo contrariamente a todo el ruido que había hecho hasta ahora solo se mantenía en el suelo mientras sollozaba quedamente, el guardia la levanto del suelo sin que ella pusiera resistencia y la arrojo hacia una esquina de los presos, sin amarrarla siquiera, ella se quedó en ese lugar llorando en silencio, mientras que las dos chicas sobre las que había caído que eran Haruka y Karin (Las que destruyeron la carta de Mikan para Hotaru), empezaron a acariciar su cabeza sin que la castaña reparara en ello.

Ni Tatsuma, ni Ume dejarían a Mikan atrás, la única solución es que ellos dos habían muerto, igual que Kai Ryunami, aparte la vista de la escena que ofrecía Sakura y seguí pensando que pude haber hecho más por todos ellos.

* * *

Cuando desperté en el suelo y vi a la chica de ojos rojos, solo se me ocurrió preguntar.

-¿Qué paso con la organización? ¿Y todos los que se encontraban dentro del hotel? – Grite mirando sus caras. Sakura tal vez seguía en el hotel debía ir, uno de los chicos se adelantó y me dijo

-Esas personas quemaron el hotel, al parecer con todos los que atraparon…los dejaron adentro. – Dijo uno de los chicos, eran 3, dos chicos más o menos de mi edad y la chica de ojos rojos que parecía más chica, antes parecieron asustados por mí pero ahora me miraban apenados.

Sabía que Sakura no era una persona debiera estar en la organización, ese tipo de personas no debían entrar a lugares como estos, y ahora había muerto con todos los demás, sentí la furia invadirme tanto que de golpe me levante sintiendo la sangre brotar de nuevo por mi cuello, vi por el rabillo del ojo que los chicos me miraban con preocupación y empezaban a seguirme, sabía que debía detenerme pero debía de ver el hotel en llamas para estar convencido de que ella se había ido, de que no podría hacer nada, sin darme cuenta lagrimas empezaron a resbalar por mis ojos, distraído con la visión de mis propias lagrimas que no había visto desde hace mucho, no vi los carros que pasaban a mi lado, uno de los chicos me empujo al suelo cayendo sobre mí, enormes camionetas de carga pasaban a mi lado, al menos cuatro, en la parte de atrás tenían una lona que tapaba el interior, en la última camioneta que paso vi una fina mano colgando por el filo del borde.

Al principio no lo entendí hasta que uno de los chicos le susurro a la chica de ojos rojos "Son cadáveres". Mikan. El cuerpo de Mikan estaba en alguna de esas camionetas fue lo último que pude soportar me quite al chico de encima mientras corría detrás de las camionetas, ahora estaba lo suficiente cerca para darme cuenta de que la camioneta si iba cargada con varios cuerpos que permanecían inertes, no alcanzaba a ver los rostros por la oscuridad pero en ese momento un chico de cabello negro tomo la mano que asomaba por la camioneta y la oculto, al levantar la vista me vio correr con todas mis fuerzas y pensé que era alguien de la AAO que había sobrevivido hasta que vi que llevaba el uniforme de la academia.

Sabía que ya no aguantaría cada vez más sangre salía de mi cuello y el chico pareció verlo porque no dio alarma de que me encontraba en ese lugar solo miro hacia abajo, por desesperación empecé a gritar Mikan con todo lo que tenía mientras dejaba de correr, al escucharme el chico me miro directamente con unos ojos rojos, se paró y cerro con fuerza la lona que hasta entonces me había dejado ver el interior del camión.

* * *

Todos los agentes que habíamos sido capturados mirábamos como las llamas consumían el hotel, entre los presos Sakura seguía llorando de forma mecánica mientras las dos chicas que la sostenían intentaban hacerla callar, el hombre que nos supervisaba era el que la había golpeado en el estómago y ahora la miraba por ser la única que hacia ruido, yo me intente acercar a ella pero por la forma en que estaba amarrado era imposible, en cambio el hombre se empezó a acercar, tomo a Sakura por el borde de su blusa levantándola como si no pesará nada, las chicas empezaron a gritar que ya estaba muy herida y que no le hiciera daño, pero el no hizo caso, hasta que una llama se prendió en la camisa del hombre en la parte del hombro, al instante soltó a Sakura que ni reacciono al golpe, el hombre volteo en círculos mientras buscaba con la mirada, hasta que grito.

-Natsume baja ahora mismo. – Mire en su dirección y en una rama de un árbol se encontraba un chico que ni se movió al escuchar que lo llamaban, por suerte para nosotros el hombre se entretuvo en intentar alcanzar al chico y no volvió a poner su atención en nosotros ni en Sakura. Al cabo de un rato empezaron a llevarse a los chicos y subirlos en diferentes camionetas y no volví a ver a ese guardia.

* * *

Tirada en el suelo no veía a nadie ni sentía nada, me encontraba encerrada en mi misma con mis tres tipos de dolores. El primero era el dolor del cuerpo que ahora era más intenso después de intentar escapar había puesto todo de mi para correr, disparar e incluso moverme, el segundo era más bien frustración, demasiada frustración estuvimos a solo poco de lograrlo, un poco más y estaría lejos con Ryunami, el tercero tenía que ver con Ryunami el solo intento protegerme y ahora había muerto, la explosión fue enorme estaba segura que nadie sobrevivía a eso, aparte de que ya estaba herido, todo era tan confuso de un día a otro la vida de Ume dependía de que yo me mantuviera viva y la de Ryunami había terminado tan rápido sin que pudiera hacer nada, cerró los ojos con fuerza y se dejó llevar por un hombre que la subió a la parte trasera de una camioneta, se tambaleo en el borde hasta que alguien tomo su mano y la arrastro dentro, en la oscuridad solo pudo distinguir los ojos rojos del chico con el que había peleado y se alejó al instante, encogiéndose en una esquina, un hombre subió y empezó a tocar a cada uno de los presos cada uno de ellos caía en el suelo con un golpe sordo, cuando llego mi turno levante la cara y puse la mirada más retadora que pude, el hombre toco mi frente mientras me miraba confundido.

-Ella me está bloqueando. – Dijo mientras volteaba alrededor buscando a quien informar.

Alguien le contesto. – Ella también dejo a Persona en un estado delicado, duérmela de un golpe. Natsume quédate por si despierta, no la dejes ir. – Eso fue lo último que escuche antes de caer inconsciente, sentí que mi mano golpeaba algo fuertemente.

* * *

Natsume miro a la chica castaña que después de ser golpeada quedo inconsciente en el borde del camión, sus rizos castaños rebotaban con el movimiento del camión e incluso su mano había quedado colgando de la rampa para subir al camión, esta extraña chica que había terminado destrozada de diferentes formas hoy, se le hacía tan parecida a él, en otro momento él fue arrancado de su madre de una manera similar pero la diferencia con la chica fue que el no lucho y ella aunque se veía al borde de la muerte por sus heridas lucho hasta el final, tenía razón al pensar que las personas criadas en organizaciones parecían bestias, esa chica era la prueba. Puso una mano en su cabeza y le susurro "Buen trabajo"

Se levantó y tomo su mano que permanecía en el borde y la coloco al costado de la chica donde noto una piedra en su puño, iba a tomarla cuando vio algo moverse por fuera, era un chico que corría como desquiciado detrás del camión, la sangre corría por la camisa y dejaba ver un gran impacto de bala en su cuello, ya lo había visto antes era el chico que copiaba el Alice y atacaba con el mismo que había copiado, lo vio al inicio de la batalla, él lo miraba con furia mientras mantenía el ritmo para alcanzar el coche, decidí ignorarlo y ver que tenía la chica en la mano cuando el grito "Mikan" varias veces, suponía que ese era el nombre de la chica pues el chico del Alice de agua también la llamo así, venia por ella, pensé en lanzarla por el borde del camión y así evitarle tantos problemas a esa chica que se negaba tanto a ir a la academia, en cambio me pare y cerré lo lona mientras miraba al chico que no paraba de gritar su nombre.

* * *

Bueno la AAO destruida creo todos saben a donde se dirigen esas camionetas


	14. 13 Sueños, planes y recuerdos

Hola primero que nada perdonen mi tardanza, me quede sin internet entonces no pude subir el prometido capitulo pero no se preocupen tendré Internet 4 días en la casa de una amiga así que ahora solo es editar y subir todo lo que escribí en este tiempo. C:

* * *

 **~~Comentarios~~**

Etoile polaire. Si! por fin Gakuen Alice sentí que se hacia muy largo el tiempo que Mikan pasaba en la organización, y si Tatsuma murió :( creo me arrepiento de esto. jejeje después de tu comentario sobre Aoi y Tatsuma quise poner las cosas mas interesantes para ellos, antes ellos no apareciran hasta mucho después.

Moon Pain. Me encanta que te agrade mucho mi historia en serio. ¡Muchas gracias! Ese es mi objetivo que algun dia se puedan reunir pero sin perder la esencia de cada uno al escribirlos.

* * *

 **C** **APITULO 13: SUEÑOS, PLANES Y RECUERDOS.**

* * *

Natsume se encontraba recargado en un árbol entre Central Town y la escuela primaria con un manga tapándole el rostro, en su mente seguía pensando en la castaña salvaje que atraparon en la AAO, cuando la bajaron inconsciente del camión fue la última vez que la vio, incluso pensaba en el instante en que fue capturada.

* * *

Flashback

Persona empezó a perseguir como loco al chico que se había llevado a Nobara en brazos, incluso a mí me había pareció increíble el muchacho con el Alice del agua, él pudo contra la princesa del hielo, y eso que los dos tenían el mismo tipo de Alice referente al agua, sin duda él era más fuerte que Nobara.

Se distrajo de sus pensamientos cuando por el transmisor que tenía en el oído le informaron que habían capturado a las dos chicas, eso lo tenía que ver, siguió las direcciones que le indicaron y encontró a un agente herido, eran heridas cortas y curvas no sabía describirlas ni decir que arma las causo, siguió su caminando y las vio, la castaña peleaba con dos agentes de la AAO en las manos llevaba unas pequeñas espadas curvas que representaban una media luna, la chica de la lanza con la que había peleado antes, ahora estaba en el suelo inconsciente, en cambio la castaña que estaba tan herida se movía con fluidez mientras alejaba a los hombres de su compañera, al tocarlos con las medias lunas les causaba heridas cortas y curvas pero muy profundas con lo que lograba que los hombres no se movieran y las persiguieran, usualmente atacaba las piernas y manos, y cuando unos de los hombres bajo la guardia, ella dirigió su codo directamente a la parte trasera de la nuca, el hombre cayo en el suelo inconsciente pero vivo, pero al instante el otro hombre se lanzó sobre ella haciendo que las espadas de media luna cayeran al suelo mientras la abofeteaba con fuerza, Natsume aparto la mirada pensando que era el fin de la castaña, pero escucho como se ahogaba el hombre cuando volvió a mirar vio al chico del Alice de agua parado al borde de un árbol, él estaba estrangulando al hombre

El intentaba recuperar el aliento mientras decía. – Te escuche gritar ¿Amaya está bien? – La chica castaña se levantó con esfuerzo y abrazo al chico, mientras le decía.

-Pensé que ya no te vería, el hombre nos sorprendió y la estrangulo haciendo que se desmayara, pero estará bien. – Dijo mientras se separaba de él y corría hacia la chica.

-Debemos irnos. – Natsume al escuchar esto se debatió entre dejarlos ir o salir y confrontarlos, ese chico ya había estado a punto de matarlo así que no tenía sentido se dio la vuelta mientras veía como los dos chicos cargaban a la muchacha inconsciente, pero vio salir a persona de entre los arboles por donde había llegado el chico, los dos muchachos a la vez lo vieron mientras una nube se expandía hacia ellos, soltaron al instante a la chica inconsciente y el chico grito.

-¡Sakura, tiene un Alice parecido a Ume! ¡Anúlalo! – La muchacha asintió con la cabeza, cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió Natsume se dio cuenta que sus ojos ahora eran de un color ambarino en vez de café verdosos como cuando la vio la primera vez, era un color extraño demasiado brillante para ser natural, la nube empezó a desaparecer cuando tocaba a la muchacha hasta que Persona se quitó la máscara mientras veía sus manos esperando que saliera algo, la chica saco unas pequeñas hoz para cada mano y se acercó más.

-No funciona que te resistas, no podrás usar tu Alice. – Dijo la muchacha convencida, pero Persona se levantó y se intentó abalanzar sobre ella, el chico con el Alice del agua tomo a la muchacha por los brazos quitándola del camino de Persona, protegiéndola con su cuerpo, pero solo logro que persona lo atacara a él, y las manchas se empezaron a expandir por el cuerpo del chico que se retorcía intentando quitarse, la chica que ahora tenía los ojos de un café verdoso normal miraba asustada la escena, logro salir de debajo del cuerpo del muchacho que se debilitaba poco a poco y rasguño la cara de persona con sus manos mientras gritaba para que se alejara del chico que quedó tendido en el suelo, fui el único que estaba viendo la escena por eso cuando una luz blanca estallo del cuerpo de la chica contrastando con la nube negra de Persona me intente acercar pero la luz era tan intensa que no me dejaba ver nada, me detuve cuando escuche el grito de Persona, intentando distinguir algo, a su vez el chico del Alice de agua también estaba despierto ahora las manchas negras inundaban su cuerpo especialmente en sus dos brazos, él se arrastró por el suelo dirigiéndose a la chica mientras gritaba "Mikan" con todas sus fuerzas, en ese momento la luz se detuvo y vi a Persona que se encontraba en el suelo y se comenzaba a llenar de manchas negras el mismo, sostenía en sus manos una piedra naranja que estaba en pedazos, la chica en cambio no había sido afectada por el Alice de Persona, ahora s la castaña se dirigía despacio hacia el chico del Alice de agua.

-Sakura, vete…esta es tu oportunidad. – Dijo el chico a la chica castaña. – Me quedare aquí con Amaya. – La castaña negaba con la cabeza mientras lloraba.

-¡No! No, íbamos a escapar y vivir afuera. Ume, Tatsuma, tú y yo. – Dijo esto gritando. - ¡Mentiroso!

-Ese era el Alice de la muerte, mira estas manchas…se expanden cada vez más. – Dijo el chico mientras pasaba un dedo por sus marcas. – Amaya tampoco puede seguir, anda ve, no me hagas esto más difícil.

La chica paro de llorar y se levantó secándose las lágrimas de los ojos, el muchacho al verla alejarse se tiro en el suelo respirando con dificultad, el primer pensamiento de Natsume en ese momento fue que podría asesinar a Persona pues estaba lo suficiente débil como para atacarme estaba a punto de salir de entre las ramas donde me escondía cuando vi que la chica castaña se acercó a la muchacha de la lanza y la arrastro hasta donde se encontraba el chico, la dejo en frente de él y se sentó a su lado sin decir palabra, el chico se incorporó hasta quedar sentado y la miro furioso. – Es hora de irte Sakura, encuentra a Tatsuma o a Eichii, estarás bien con ellos.

-No lo hare, me quedare aquí contigo. – Dijo esta mientras tomaba las manos del muchacho y examinaba las manchas negras, el chico intento alejar las manos sin éxito, hasta que desesperado las alejo de un manotazo, la chica comenzó a llorar de nuevo. – Somos un equipo ¿No? Ume, tú y yo, siempre tuve la idea de que podríamos morir, pero no pensé que sería tan rápido…pero estuve segura de que sería juntos. – Dijo mientras apretaba un collar negro que se ajustaba a su cuello.

El chico ante esta confesión coloco las manos en frente de la chica para que las siguiera examinando, esta solo sonrió sin decir nada -Te arrepentirás de esto ¿Sabes? – Dijo el chico.

-Podría ser, pero un muerto no se arrepiente de nada. – La chica dijo esto como si nada. – Solo quisiera ver a mi abuelo y a Hotaru una última vez. – El chico asintió por toda respuesta. – Ryunami ¿No te arrepientes de nada?

-Aunque sobreviviera a esto no podría hacer nada con mis arrepentimientos. – La chica lo miro curiosa y este continúo hablando incitado por su mirada. – Hace mucho, alguien cercano a mí se fue y no estuve cerca para decirlo todo lo que quería, ni para llamarla por su nombre, para absolutamente nada.

– Ryunami. – Dijo la chica – No, Kai ¿Antes, me llamaste Mikan no? – La castaña dijo esto mientras el chico se veía cada vez más débil. – Somos casi como familia y sé que no es suficiente pero tal vez así se vayan parte de tus arrepentimientos ¿No crees? – El chico sonrió.

-Puede ser Mikan, aunque la lista es muy grande. – Dijo el chico mientras sus ojos se cerraban, la chica empezó a llorar quedamente pensando que le quedaba poco tiempo.

Mis deseos de asesinar a Persona eran grandes pero también sentía que les robaría sus últimos momento juntos, ellos morirían seguramente y yo les quitaría su poco tiempo, entonces se me ocurrió que si lograba que no los descubrieran cierto tiempo tal vez Persona morirá por falta de atención o cuando los dos chicos murieran podría matar a Persona si es que seguía vivo. Así que seguí mirando, los dos habían cerrado los ojos y permanecían juntos, las manos de la chica en las de él, pero entonces note como las manchas se hacían cada vez más leves donde la chica lo tocaba, me acerque un poco más y confirme que eso estaba pasando la chica estaba absorbiendo las manchas, casi terminaba aunque el chico seguía dormido, también note que el transmisor de Persona emitía una luz verde, era el localizador, tenía que matarlo ahora o se iría mi oportunidad, así que corrí con todo lo que tuve hacia él.

* * *

Desde que Hotaru vio la foto no supo que pensar, recordó el día que Mikan fue a despedirse de ella y como llamo la atención de diferentes personas que se encontraban en la limosina que se encontraba en frente de la suya, arranco la hoja donde se encontraba todo el artículo sobre el discurso del señor Kasugano del puente y fue directo a su cuarto, guardo el artículo en una de sus libretas de forma que no se notara, tomo varios inventos al azar y se dirigió al salón de la clase tecnológica, tomo una de las computadoras y busco la información de contacto del señor Kasugano, no había nada, pero ella estaba segura que los datos estaban aquí hace unas semanas, trono sus dedos de impaciencia mientras se le ocurrió algo nuevo, estaba apagando la computadora cuando escucho ruido de algo que se caí en el salón, siguió el sonido y se encontró con dos chicas que eran de la sección elemental por el uniforme, debían de ser de su salón pues eran demasiado grandes para estar en la sección A.

-Lo siento, Imai-san. – Pareció quedarse sin que decir así que seguí apagando la computadora. - ¿Te interrumpimos? – Dijo la chica de cabello negro y largo, mientras las otra niña de cabello quebrado y un poco anaranjado me miraba, negué con la cabeza y me dispuse a irme, cuando recordé que mi otra intención.

-Cuando yo entre a la academia ¿Quién más entro? – Las dos chicas se me quedaron viendo, tal vez sorprendidas pues pocas veces hablaba con los ruidosos chicos del salón.

-Si no recuerdo mal, Arashi Miyashima llego dos días antes que tú. – Entonces esa persona estaba en la limosina en frente de la mía. Recuerdo que cuando llegue no me presentaron al salón hasta dos días después por la instalación.

-Gracias. – Dije y salí del salón de habilidades tecnológicas, tenía que investigar entre los inversionistas a alguien que pudiera comunicarme con el señor Kasugano y a las personas de la limusina de enfrente.

* * *

Cuando llegamos el chico de ojos verdes azulados estaba en el suelo golpeando el suelo con impotencia, decidimos mantenernos un poco alejados y ninguno de los 3 dijo nada, hasta que uno de los chicos con los que compartía celda se empezó a inquietar diciéndonos.

-Ey, lo mejor sería irnos…ese chico se llama Takashi Tatsuma es realmente peligroso. – Dijo uno de los chicos que estaba conmigo en la celda.

-Está en muy malas condiciones no nos puede hacer daño así, aparte tu ¿Cómo lo sabes? – El chico que hablo era Hiro, su Alice era el camuflaje y gracias a él fue que no nos encontraron, parecía ser un chico muy inseguro, pero aun así me protegió cuando intentábamos salir de la organización.

El otro chico de nombre Daiki, hablo sin siquiera mirarnos. - Esta no es la primera organización que me atrapa, ese chico es famoso por ser brutal en sus ataques. – Volteo a vernos. – No sé lo que quieran hacer ustedes, pero yo me voy…

-En serio ¿Crees que no te encontraran después de esto? – El chico llamado Tatsuma se había levantado del suelo y caminaba hacia nosotros, Daiki y Hiro retrocedieron instintivamente y sin darme cuenta yo hice lo mismo, a el pareció divertirle nuestra reacción y continuo hablando. - ¿Crees poder irte tu solo? ¿Y sobrevivir? – Daiki parecía querer decir algo, pero intimidado solo bajo la cabeza. – Los archivos ellos los tienen…incluso los de ustedes. – Se encontraba casi a nuestra altura y pude notar sus heridas con más claridad. – Ustedes niños sin entrenamiento ¿Creen poder lograr escapar de ellos? –Dijo esto llegando a nuestro lado

-¡Y qué más podemos hacer! – Grito Daiki por toda respuesta, estaba furioso mientras apretaba los puños.

Tatsuma por fin levanto su rostro, se veía exhausto, pero aun así sonrió de una forma que debió atemorizarme pero tuvo todo el efecto contrario, era la sonrisa de una persona destruida pero ahora solo me deslumbro, mucho tiempo después descubriría que Tatsuma tiene ese tipo de carisma que atrae a la gente y la impulsa a seguirlo, pero por ahora solo era un muchacho destruido que nos ofrecía un futuro – Venganza. No solo contra la Academia que hizo esto, si no con la AAO, ellos fueron los que los trajeron aquí – Fue su única respuesta mientras extendía una mano.

Daiki pareció sorprendido pero aun así vi como su furia desaparecía lentamente, camino despacio hacia Tatsuma hasta tomar su mano. – Soy Daiki Miyami, tu fama te precede y yo solo quiero destruirlos después de todo esto.

Tatsuma estrecho su mano, mientras decía. – Eso haremos. – Volteo a vernos a Hiro y a mí. - ¿Y ustedes?

Hiro parecía tan pequeño y asustado y yo no sabía que responder así que inquieta baje la vista y empecé a ver mis manos como si fueran la gran maravilla, hasta que Hiro dijo. – Yo no quiero involucrarme más, los odio y odio su forma de tratarnos solo por tener un Alice pero no pienso ensuciarme las manos en estas cosas, aparte de que mi Alice de camuflaje no podría ser útil.

-Si no quieres "ensuciarte las manos" ¿Por qué no eres nuestra protección? Seriamos 3 o 4, tu Alice podría ser nuestra vía de escape, y si odias esta situación ¿Por qué no hacer algo? – Tatsuma era bueno negociando pero Hiro tenía una firme decisión entre el bien y el mal, estaba muy ocupada en mis pensamientos cuando Tatsuma dijo. - ¿Qué hay de ti chica? – No sabía que decisión tomar, pensé en que lo que dijo Daiki de que él era increíble, lo parecía, aparte quería destruir la Academia y si lo lograba mi onii-chan seria libre, cuando mire a este chico de cabello negro, me recordó tanto a mi hermano aunque los dos eran muy diferentes y sin pensarlo tome su mano.

-Mi nombre es Aoi Hyuuga. – Dije mientras estrechaba su mano, me coloque detrás de Tatsuma al lado de Daiki, mientras esperábamos que Hiro tomara una decisión, ahora él se encontraba solo del otro lado mirándonos indeciso.

Su respiración se hizo más fuerte, dio un paso adelante mientras tomaba la mano de Tatsuma - Hiro Satsuki.

* * *

Un grito me despertó, estaba en un suelo frio, me sentía mareada y el despertar me hizo recordar el dolor de todo mi cuerpo que me tumbo cuando intente levantarme, lo último que recordaba era el hombre que empezó a tocar a cada chico de la AAO y como ellos caían al instante pero no lo logro conmigo, el me golpeo para que dejarme inconsciente, toque ligeramente con la puntas de mis dedos el nuevo golpe que tenía en la parte trasera de la cabeza, en realidad era grande, aguantando las quejas de dolor de mi cuerpo me levante y a pocos pasos vi a todos los chicos de la AAO que habían sido capturados, entre ellos Amaya y Kasumi que al verme se acercaron a ayudarme.

-¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué está pasando? – Dije apoyándome en sus hombros.

Kasumi me sonrió tristemente con su suave cabello rosado tambaleándose mientras ella misma temblaba, no sabría decir si de frio o miedo. – Pensé que al menos ustedes lograrían escapar, estamos…en realidad nadie lo sabe, pero nos atraparon así que lo más probable es que sea la Academia Alice y lo que está pasando… - Su ligero temblor se hizo más fuerte, mientras empezaban a salir lágrimas de sus ojos.

Amaya continúo lo que Kasumi no pudo terminar. – No sabemos muy bien la situación, acabamos de despertar, pero estamos encerrados y cada cierto tiempo vienen personas y se llevan a uno o dos, ninguno regresa, solo escuchamos sus gritos. – Bajo la mirada mientras su plática terminaba.

Entonces si moriría en este lugar, sombría me di cuenta que desde que estaba con Ryunami ya me había hecho a la idea de morir, cerré los ojos y active mi visión mientras decía. – Veo 6 personas todas con Alice, 2 de ellas están paradas moviéndose continuamente, las otras 2 están conteniendo a una tercera persona, y la última está sentada pero creo está sufriendo. – Dicho esto volví a cerrar los ojos y cuando los abrí de nuevo supe que hubiera sido mejor no decir nada, todos me miraban sombríos por el destino que acaba de contar, que hasta el final sería el nuestro, voltee el rostro mientras apretaba el collar de Ume y pensaba en Ryunami, hasta que la celda se abrió.

Estaba muy cerca de la entrada con Amaya y Kasumi, mientras dos hombres entraron de entre todos las tomaron a ellas, antes de que me diera cuenta ya tenía una mano en el hombre que arrastraba a Kasumi, el me miro y le dijo al otro hombre.

-Es ella la que no pudieron dormir en el camión, la tuvieron que golpear. – El hombre soltó a Kasumi quien cayó en mis brazos.

El otro hombre al escuchar esto, solo soltó a Amaya mientras se acercaba a mí. – Fue una de las que se opusieron y dieron más problemas, las órdenes fueron llevarla inmediatamente cuando despertara. – Arrojo a Kasumi lejos de mis brazos, no sin antes que ella intentara oponerse pero Amaya la detuvo, Amaya me miro directamente a los ojos y sabía que su mirada era una disculpa por dejarme a mi suerte, yo asentí y me deje llevar tranquilamente por los hombres.

Caminamos por un pasillo hasta llegar a un cuarto, uno de los hombres cargaba con dos chicos que al parecer habían sido las anteriores victimas de mis captores, intente ver si estaban vivos así yo tendría alguna esperanza pero no pude ver casi nada, al entrar a la habitación me empujaron a una silla que mantenía tanto mis piernas como mis antebrazos sujetos, los sujetos que me trajeron se fueron, mientras me dejaron con otros dos hombres, que revisaron mi estado de salud mientras seguía amarrada, yo ignore todas sus preguntas, hasta que uno de ellos me dijo.

-Intenta relajarte ¿Ok? Te pondremos un inhibidor de Alice que no se puede neutralizar, pero es muy doloroso. – Lo dijo apenas sin mirarme de seguro lo había dicho muchas veces hoy.

Aprisionaron mis brazos con más fuerza mientras acomodaban unos tubos con liquido azul en la parte de debajo de mis muñecas, los hombres me sostuvieron por última vez mientras se alejaban, esto no auguraba nada bueno por lo que me prometí no gritar sin importar lo que pasara, los tubos empezaron a subir hasta estar al borde de mis dos muñecas, cuando pulsaron un botón supe lo que pasaría, los tubos empezaron a hacer presion contra mi piel hasta que su cuchilla atravesó la delgada piel de mi muñecas, estos tubos eran muy anchos hacían un agujero que casi cubría el total de anchura de mis muñecas, sin darme cuenta comenzar a gemir para acabar con el impulso de gritar, las cuchillas se detuvieron al llegar al hueso y yo suspire aliviada, hasta que unas cuchillas internas abrieron los canales de mis venas y sentí como entraba el líquido azul, fue suficiente empecé a gritar desesperadamente como los gritos que me habían despertado hoy por fin comprendí para que eran las correas eran para evitar quitarme los tubos y controlar un poco mis movimientos frenéticos, vi mis venas más próximas llenarse de un tinte azulado mientras un calor profundo las llenaba, este calor en un momento fue tan grande que sentí mi piel arder, hasta que escuche un grito en mis oídos, al principio pensé que en otra sala torturaban a una chica de la misma forma que a mí, pero esa voz era tan familiar, era Ume, por eso el grito sonaba tan cerca, baje mi vista al collar y sentí una calidez que desprendía por primera vez, la sorpresa me distrajo del dolor que sentía ahora, así que no me di cuenta cuando todo termino y soltaron las correas que me sujetaban, mi cuerpo golpeo contra el suelo mientras que mis miembros tanto piernas como manos no me respondían, el calor del líquido azul parecía haberlos arruinado, pero no me importo incluso cuando el hombre cargo conmigo y me saco de la habitación, yo estaba pensando en la calidez que desprendía el collar en el que ahora se encontraba Ume, desde que estaba en el collar este había estado frió e inerte, hasta ahora pues al compartir el dolor ese líquido azul también le hizo daño a Ume, pero lo más importante es que seguía viva, en ese momento me arrojaron a una cama y me taparon, pues ahora mi cuerpo ya no estaba caliente era todo lo contrario mis músculos se habían endurecido, y en algunas partes brillaba el líquido azul intensamente remarcando las venas, yo empecé a llorar pensando en Ryunammi queriendo transmitirle todos mis sentimientos a Ume, de cómo él había muerto, supongo que Ume logro entenderme pues igual que con el grito sentí una tristeza infinita que se extendía por mi cuerpo, la tristeza de dos personas era demasiado para un cuerpo me dije mientras daba rienda a mis sentimientos y prometía esforzarme para no perder a Ume.

* * *

Mi esfuerzo fue muy grande pero fue demasiado tarde, Persona ya había mandado la señal y solo pude ver como ellos dos aunque estaban al borde de la muerte eran separados, la castaña se resistió en las manos de sus captores mientras el chico se intentaba poner de pie ante la desesperación de intentar ayudar a la chica, aun así se llevaron a las dos muchachas que aún tenían forma de recuperarse, Persona sin sospechar de que yo lo había visto todo me indico que ellas serían las nuevas favoritas del director. Suspire pues ese día la clase de habilidades peligrosas se había superado así mismo al tratar a esos chicos, busque en el pantalón de la escuela y encontré la piedra negra que había sacado de la mano de la chica cuando ella estaba inconsciente en el camión, esa chica salvaje era muy interesante.

Vi a Ruka a lo lejos y me levante para dirigirnos al salón de clases, a conocer a los nuevos estudiantes.

* * *

Bueno próximamente el siguiente cap ;)


	15. 13,5 Kai Ryunami

**Capítulo 13.5 Kai Ryunami**

 **Descripción general**

* * *

Ø Descripción: Chico. ojos azul claro, cabello rubio claro muy corto, piel blanca pálida y muy alto, musculoso.

Ø Nacionalidad: Noruega/Japonés. Bergen Noruega

Ø Definición de Nombre:

§ Nombre: Kai = Mar

§ Apellido: Ryu = Dragón, Nami = Ola

§ La verdad al principio Ryunami iba a ser el "chico de la celda" y el otro interés amoroso de Mikan por eso iba a tener un Alice contrario al de Natsume en este caso el Alice del Agua, pero luego surgió Tatsuma, pero aun así no quise descartar al personaje, su nombre está totalmente basado en el agua, y como este personaje al principio era una combinación entre el Tatsuma y el Ryunami de la historia actual iba a tener el Alice de Tatsuma de transformarse en animales por eso el "Ryu" de su apellido que significa dragón.

Ø Alice: Agua,

Ø Edad: 13 años

* * *

– Ryunami. – Dijo Sakura, mientras seguía viendo con tristeza cada mancha oscura que había dejado el Alice de la muerte en mi brazo– No, Kai ¿Antes, me llamaste Mikan no? – Cuando vi a ese tipo y a Sakura forcejear en el suelo y la luz salir de ella, lo supe al instante era un nuevo Alice, cada vez que presionaban a una persona a una situación extrema y si esta persona era poderosa una luz explotaba de ellas al liberar su Alice. Ya lo había visto la primera y última vez que fue instructor en las batallas en la sede Rusa de Z, un niño que no parecía prometedor resulto ser vencedor en sus batallas, su Alice de control de cuerpos no era fuerte y tampoco era tan bueno luchando, pero cuando él lo intento con ganas sus ojos adquirieron un brillo especial y emitió una onda de color azulado, todos pensaron que sería la nueva promesa de la organización aparte de mí, pero a los pocos días se empezó a debilitar y al cabo de un tiempo murió, Mihara me lo explico cuando un Alice oculto era muy fuerte y se activaba en una situación de crisis, las personas agotaban sus energías, algunos de ellos morían inmediatamente si el Alice agotaba toda su energía en ese instante, al pensar que eso podría pasar con Sakura no me pude contener y la llame por su nombre para intentar detenerla, no quería que ella muriera de esa forma, pero ahora ella se encontraba bien, un Alice que la había salvado del Alice de la muerte era increíble. – Somos casi como familia y sé que no es suficiente pero tal vez así se vayan parte de tus arrepentimientos ¿No crees? – ¿Familia eh? Era cierto esas dos lo eran, sonreí ante su tonto pensamiento, los arrepentimientos eran así porque no se podían reparar pero en cierta forma me hacía sentir mejor.

Si las cosas fueran así de sencillas no tendría tantos problemas, pero decidí intentarlo y la llame por su nombre. - Puede ser Mikan, aunque la lista es muy grande. – Mikan no soltaba mis brazos por lo que decidí cerrar los ojos ante mi inminente muerte, nunca pensé que moriría tan joven y escuchar los llantos quedos de Mikan me hizo pensar en mis personas importantes, que eran solo 4: Mi madre, Yumiko, Ume y Mikan, 2 de ellas vivas y 2 muertas, y si no encontraba como alejar a Mikan, serian 3 de mis personas más importantes muertas

* * *

Cerré los ojos e intente recordar a la primer persona importante para mí, Alissa Walker era mi madre, tenía el mismo tono del cabello rubio claro que ella solo que sus ojos eran de un café chocolatoso que le daba un aspecto joven e inocente sin importar su edad, era delgada y alta y tenía un pequeño tatuaje de una cruz en el lado derecho de su tobillo que parecía odiar, viví con ella los primeros ocho años de mi vida aunque desde el principio me di cuenta de que mi madre sufría por mi padre, por su abandono en especial, ella insistía en contarme una historia de amor acerca de mi padre y de ella, de lo que los dos habían vivido, una chica que es salvada por un chico y aunque en ese momento no existía amor entre ellos, la chica descubrió que estaba embarazada y soñó con tener una familia con ese muchacho pero un día el desapareció dejando a mi madre con un bebe que criar en una ciudad desconocida y sin ningún bien material con el cual subsistir.

Yo no tenía ningún interés en mi padre en los primeros años de mi vida pero admiraba y quería a mi madre con locura, me crio en Bergen Noruega, un pueblo costero, vivíamos en un pequeño apartamento que se encontraba dentro de una gigantesca casa, la dueña era una señora ya anciana que había perdido a sus hijos y esposo en un accidente marítimo, en otro momento había sido rica pero ahora subsistía de la renta que mi madre le daba, esta ancianita llamada Calina que en Ruso sería el equivalente de Helen, nos trataba como familia. A mi madre como la hija que nunca tuvo (Pues sus dos hijos eran varones) y a mí como a un nieto, era estricta pero dulce en los momentos que más lo necesitabas, mi madre solía decirme que parecía que fue muy guapa en sus días de juventud, la señora Calina al escucharlo solo sonreía misteriosa y fumaba de sus cigarrillos (Un vicio que nunca pudo dejar) posando como en un recuadro que tenía en su propio cuarto, donde una chica en un traje de Charleston fumaba puros con la misma elegancia. Yo la seguía por toda la casa mientras ella hacia sus tareas diarias, ella me contaba historia de piratas que llegaron a esta isla fundando así el pueblo e incluso sobre su familia, mi madre trabajaba como cocinera en la Universidad de psicología del pueblo, y al pasar los años logro matricularse como estudiante y conseguir un título, se podría decir que yo viví mis primeros años tranquilo, entre niños del pueblo con los que asistía a la escuela, en la universidad de psicología donde comía con mi madre y en las tardes con la señora Calina pasando una tarde tranquila o saliendo a jugar con mis amigos. Decir que no sabía que era diferente es una mentira, desde que tengo consciencia podía controlar el agua pero en ese entonces mi Alice era muy débil y no me causaba diferencias con los demás niños, en cambio la primera vez que mi madre lo noto estábamos en la sala ella cuidaba una planta de la señora Calina, yo estaba enojado por la falta de atención que me daba, entonces cuando ella se dio la vuelta mi intención fue tirar la planta pero esta se empezó a marchitar dejando un pequeño charco de agua en mis manos, ella me miraba desde el otro lado de la habitación atemorizada, corrió al teléfono y se reportó enferma en el trabajo y me saco arrastrando a la calle, ya solos me dijo.

-Te pareces mucho a tu padre Kai. – Sus palabras me molestaron en ese instante pero creo ahora le veo lógica. – Lo que acabas de hacer….nadie se puede enterar de que puedes hacer algo así ¿Entendido? – Dijo todo esto mientras lloraba, yo que no le encontraba sentido a sus palabras solo asentí y nunca volvimos a hablar sobre esto.

Ese día paso el resto de la tarde conmigo, aunque la notaba decaída no importo pues ella estaba conmigo pero ahora me arrepiento de no haberle preguntado más, de no saber que más decir, si hubiéramos hablado más sobre el tema, tal vez no hubiera hablado con el desconocido que me hablo en el muelle, tal vez no habría confiado en el por el parecido que teníamos, ni porque dijo que era mi tío.

* * *

Los ruidos de pisadas me hicieron abrir los ojos al instante y olvidarme de todos estos recuerdos vi varios agentes de la organización rodearnos, se acercaron y arrastraron a Mikan por el cabello mientras ella no dejaba de gritar, al verla me di cuenta de que estaba muy pálida, me enoje tanto que me intente parar y me di cuenta de que me sentía mejor, incluso las manchas habían desaparecido un poco pero aun así estaba muy débil.

-¿Qué hacemos con el chico señor? – Dijo un hombre al señor del Alice de la muerte.

-Es una lástima pero él fue afectado por mi Alice, morirá dentro de poco, déjenlo morir solo. – Me di cuenta que lo dijo dirigiéndose hacia mí, tenía el cuerpo lleno de manchas negras aún más grandes que las mías estaba seguro de que era obra de Sakura y su nuevo Alice – Esas dos, serán las nuevas favoritas del director. – Dijo esto dirigiéndose al chico del Alice del fuego que nos miraba indiferente desde detrás.

* * *

Las "favoritas" esa palabra siempre me ponía de mal humor pero que la aplicaran a Mikan me enojo demasiado, así que me esforcé para ponerme en pie y seguirlos, recordaba un día mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la organización Z en la India estaba a punto de cumplir 11 años, acababa de robar dos manzanas de los suministros de la cocina, cuando me encontré atrapado entre la multitud de gente, todos observaban a una chica que caminaba con un brillante traje tradicional de la India de color verde con transparencias en ambos lados y dejando al descubierto su estómago, incluso iba descalza pero llevaba tantas pulseras en los tobillos que su caminar producía mucho ruido, a su lado iban dos hombres mayores de traje, me quede mirándola como hacían los otros mientras mordía mi manzana y escuchaba sus murmullos, no entendía su idioma pues llevaba poco en este país, pero repetían mucho una palabra, detrás de esta chica venían al menos otras 15 con trajes parecidos pero de diferentes colores, dejaron a la chica del traje verde sentada en un tapete mientras las otras entraban en una sala, los guardias empezaron a dispersar a la gente, decidí seguir viendo el espectáculo así que me escondí en un cuarto próximo que daba hacia una ventana cercana.

Desde mi nuevo escondite alcanzaba a ver con mayor claridad a la chica del traje verde, tenía entre 13 y 15 años, tenía un cabello increíblemente negro y parecía asustada, ella se empezó a mover inquieta dejando a la vista su tobillo de todas esas pulseras que hacían tanto ruido al caminar, yo note que en su tobillo tenía un tatuaje de una cruz y al lado un espiral, sus ojos eran de un verde muy claro, si vieras este color en otro lugar que no fueran unos ojos dirías que eran color menta, no pude evitar decirlo en mi lengua natal.

-Ojos color menta…. - A lo que la chica volteo a verme, ella parecía entender lo que decía así que me acerque con la esperanza de que alguien me entendiera en este lugar donde yo no comprendía el idioma de nadie, ni ellos el mío. Ella me vio saltar la ventana sin vidrio que nos separaba y sentarme a su lado. – Hola, tu ¿Entiendes el ruso?

La chica aunque asustada, me respondió. – Yo nací en Rusia, obvio que lo entiendo ¿Dónde estamos?

Su pregunta me sorprendió. – En la India, la sede la Z. – Ella simplemente contesto con un seco "Ya veo" mientras desviaba su mirada de la mía, y rascaba su tobillo con sus uñas.

Esta chica parecía un poco amargada pero aun así no quise dejar de hablar con alguien que por fin entendía mi idioma, así que sin saber que decir recordé la palabra que todos repetían al verla. – Oye, tú sabes que significa esta palabra, todos la decían al verte. – Ella me miro intrigada y cuando se la dije bajo la mirada.

-Significa "Favorita". –En ese instante escuchamos venir a alguien y me despedí de ella mientras veía como su mirada de pánico regresaba, si hubiera sabido el verdadero significado de "Favorita" y lo que le pasaría yo no la hubiera dejado, en mi mente solo veía a una chica hermosa con ropas exóticas, tan hermosa que no dejaría de pensar en ella hasta volverla a ver.

* * *

Me puse de mi pie y seguí caminando para al menos darle con mi muerte un tiempo a Mikan para escapar, en cada paso no podía evitar recordar cada paso que había dado mi vida, cada error y cada duda que había cometido me habían llevado a esta muerte muy temprana, podría decir que su vida como Alice inicio cuando conoció a ese tío en un muelle de la ciudad donde vivía, él tenía 8 años y era más alto que la mayoría de los niños de su edad así que estaba acostumbrado a que lo trataran como una persona de más edad y ese tío así lo hizo.

-Hola Kai. – Fue lo primero que él dijo, me encontraba sentado y por la sombra que causaba el sol no pude ver bien sus rasgos, así que lo ignore, hasta que él se agacho y pude ver su rostro, muy parecido al mío y sus ojos del mismo color que el mío, el noto la curiosidad en mí y me dijo. –Soy hermano de tu padre, mi nombre es Alik.

Aunque nunca me había interesado tener un padre, conocer a alguien que estaba relacionado con el me lleno de curiosidad por esta razón lo iba a ver cada martes al muelle, el me empezó contando cosas sobre él, como su físico decía que yo era igual a mi padre excepto por el color del cabello, el mío era rubio como el de mi madre y el de mi padre era negro, también me explico lo que era un Alice y me mostro que él podía controlar la tierra y que mi padre igual tenía ese Alice pero qué Mirt que era el nombre de mi padre, siempre tuvo un mayor control que él, cuando le mostré que yo podía controlar el agua, él se puso muy feliz, me dijo que sus padres que serían mis abuelos también tenían Alice, podían controlar el agua (Mi abuela) y la tierra (Mi abuelo) pero que sus hijos solo heredaron el Alice de la Tierra pero que en cambio yo había heredado el Alice que se consideraba mucho más valioso. El Alice del Agua.

Por ese tiempo mientras yo me reunía con Alik mi tío, mi madre también empezó a salir con Milos un profesor de su clase de psicología, ninguno le decía de sus encuentros al otro y así los dos éramos felices en nuestra mutua ignorancia.

Un día cuando ella llego a casa con Milos, ni la señora Calina ni yo sabíamos que hacer, comimos en silencio nadie sabía que decir y cuando mi mama salió a despedirse de él, nos miró con reproche, confundido me quede donde estaba, hasta que la señora Calina se paró y me revolvió el cabello – Pobre niño, ahora solo puedo ver que pasara contigo. – Ella empezó a recoger los platos mientras yo pensaba en sus palabras.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – Ella se paró y me miro.

-Alissa es joven Kai, si forma una familia con ese hombre ¿Qué pasara contigo? ¿Qué harás tú? – Ella tenía razón pero yo ya tenía mi plan, encontraría a mi padre y así ninguna otra persona me alejaría de mi mamá.

Cuando llego el martes salí a primera hora de la casa sin intención de ir a la escuela y me dirigí al muelle a encontrarme con mi tío en el lugar de siempre solo que esta vez él hablaba con un hombre en el muelle.

-Tío… - Murmure mientras me terminaba de acercar.

-Kai, es raro que llegues a esta hora, él es Mihara Kanbu, se acaba de graduar de la Gakuen Alice de la sede Europea. - El implicado solo asintió en mi dirección. – Es mi sobrino, Kai Ryunami. – Me presento, esta persona no me gustaba tenía un cabello negro corto y unos ojos azules, su apariencia era de lo más normal aquí en Noruega pero la forma en que me miro al saber nuestro parentesco no me gusto.

-No sabía que Mirt tuvo un hijo. – En ese momento cuando el menciono a mi padre recordé a lo que había venido.

-¡Tío, necesito encontrar a mi padre! Mi madre…ella me dejara por otra persona si el no aparece. – Lo tome por los hombros e intente que me tomara en serio

Entonces el señor Mihara se acercó y tomo uno de mis brazos. – Kai, ven con nosotros así podremos encontrar a tu padre y Alissa nunca te dejara.

* * *

Los mareos pararon en ese momento y note que las manchas de mis brazos habían desaparecido completamente, esto no tenía una explicación por lo que me detuve un momento a tomar aire y pensar a donde habían llevado a Mikan, el hotel era la única opción y el lugar más cercano así que debía esforzarme por llegar.

Seguí esforzándome por caminar mientras recordaba cómo había accedido a seguirlos sin pensar en las consecuencias, ese día me embarque en el muelle de Bergen por la costa vi a la señora Calina que me buscaba y recordé las historias de Simbad el rey de los 7 mares que ella me conto y pensé que sería como el, encontraría a mi padre y podría vivir con todos, fue un error de mi parte, dos meses después fui enlistado en la sede de Z en Rusia, Mihara Kanbu ingreso al mismo tiempo que yo, el con 20 años y yo con 8, tiempo después él fue acusado de traición por infiltrar información y ayudar a dos chicos a escapar de la academia Alice, estas dos personas fueron mi misión durante mucho tiempo, buscar a la chica del Alice del robo que era acompañada por un descendiente del Alice de la barrera de la Academia Japonesa pero nunca di con la pista de ellos, en cambio Mihara se protegió uniéndose a la AAO otra organización contra personas Alice, no lo volvería a ver hasta 5 años después cuando yo mismo entrara a la sede Japonesa de la AAO, pero nunca olvidaría el trato que él me dio a mi llegada, mi tío desapareció el mismo día que desembarcamos a Rusia y me dejo a cargo de Mihara, en Rusia las organizaciones tenían mayor libertad que en cualquier lugar del mundo y así me lo hizo saber Mihara me indico que ahora yo era de su propiedad y mi tío era un hombre sin lealtad que me vendió a Z, al principio no quise creerlo y supuse que un día llegaría el como si nada hubiera pasado y me llevara con mi padre, después de que pasaron mis batallas en Z perdí esa ilusión, la sede en Rusia era un edificio gigante, donde me encontré con diversos niños de aproximadamente mi edad todos ellos Alice, todos desesperados y asustados incluyéndome a mí, la primer noche en los calabozos conocí a Tadeo un chico que al parecer se mantenía tranquilo, en cambio yo tan exaltado y furioso como me sentía no pude soportar más su expresión y fui a buscar pelea con él, nunca fui un chico tranquilo y la situación en la que estaba me hizo actuar aun peor, el me dejo golpearlo hasta que note los golpecitos de una chica muy pequeña, gritaba que soltara a su hermano, así que por eso él se mantenía tranquilo por su pequeña hermana, cuando la mire el chico que no había detenido ninguno de mis golpes pensé que no valía la pena pero él se arrojó sobre mí, apartándome de la niña, cuando llegaron a separarnos, Mihara apareció entre los responsables, exigiendo al culpable o los dos iríamos al calabozo.

-Fui yo. – El me miro sorprendido, aún era muy joven para poner sus clásicas miradas de maldad contenida, aun así el miro al otro chico, por mi egoísmo lo separarían de su hermana así que decidí adoptar el papel del malvado - ¿Acaso eres estúpido? Yo ya confesé.

Después de esto fui encerrado en las celdas por pelear, como castigo me dejaron 3 días en este lugar y cuando subí me encontré que ahora en cambio de los 8 que éramos al principio solo quedaban 5 contando conmigo, cuando les pregunte a los demás me contaron que un científico chino se había llevado a 3 chicos pero que confirmaron sus muertes 1 día después, "Era para probar un potenciador dijeron" eso era lo que todos los chicos repetían, note que la presión de poder morir hizo que todos se dividieran aún más y aunque todos teníamos miedo nadie se acercó a nadie, éramos enemigos yo ya lo había entendido, cada quien era su propio mundo dividido de los demás por la desesperación de sobrevivir, incluso yo era tratado con más antipatía, "Era el peligroso chico que le gustaba pelear" por lo que se acercaban cada vez menos a mí, al poco tiempo descubrí que se llevaron a los más chicos de edad incluyendo a la hermana de Tadeo, aun me sentía culpable y al notar que el que era muy tranquilo tenía problemas con los demás que solían molestarlo o abusar de él, empecé a seguirlo sabiendo que mi sola presencia sería suficiente para alejarlos, cuando no estaba con Tadeo, estaba intentando escapar pero como decía Mihara el gobierno Ruso era el que tenía mayor conocimiento sobre las personas Alice por esa razón la organización estaba a la vista y escapar era imposible, tendrías que salir de Rusia sin ser detectado para lograr escapar, aparte de que Mihara comenzó a comentar cosas como "Alissa estará muy feliz si te vuelve a ver ¿Por qué no la traemos?" que pudieran lastimar a mi madre me daba más miedo que nada por eso intente dejar de escapar, pero cuando me atraparon la última vez ya no me llevaron a las celdas si no a las zonas de castigo, me amararon a un poste de manos y pies y recibí 15 latigazos en la espalda después mis heridas fueron cubiertas con sal para evitar una sanación rápida e incluso aumentar el dolor, cuando por fin salí me enfrente a las batallas sin entrenamiento físico, ni de Alice y con la espalda destrozada, los otros chicos si lo tenían y entendí que yo era el débil en este lugar.

En ese momento deje mis pensamientos pues había encontrado a Mikan, todos los guardias rodeaban al tipo del Alice de la muerte que se retorcía en el suelo mientras las manchas aumentaban su camino por su cuerpo, el guardia que cargaba a Mikan y Amaya las dejo en el suelo mientras corría a auxiliar a esa despreciable persona, intente quitar la expresión de cansancio de mi cara mientras recordaba un pregunta que Mikan nos hizo a Ume y a mi hace mucho tiempo "¿Cómo utilizan sus Alice?" yo me limite a responder "Yo…la primera vez, quería dañar a alguien, estaba sumamente enojado y de repente ¡Pum! Exploto en pedacitos en frente de mí." Esa también era la respuesta de como sobreviví a mis batallas y la respuesta a como sobreviviría a este momento.

* * *

En ese momento pensé en destrozar al hombre del Alice de la muerte pero así solo conseguiría que no dejaran de perseguirme, por lo que me concentre en el otro hombre, el exploto en ese momento y sin darme cuenta yo empecé a sonreír, mientras me acercaba a Mikan y desamarraba sus manos, recordé cuando cumplí 11 años oficialmente en la sede de India, cuando llegue a la India me topé con un sistema diferente al de Rusia, apenas organizado y demasiado caótico, el líder de esa sede Emir era un hombre ya mayor al que solo le interesaba el poder que ejercía en la ciudad, o más bien el temor que podía lograr, así descubrí que en la sede de Rusia había adquirido las ambiciones de mis anteriores líderes y que en esta nueva sede no podía hacer nada más que abandonar esas ambiciones, volví a pensar como un niño y recordé mi casa en ese muelle, al que no iba desde hace tres años, tal vez sería lo mejor ir, al fin nadie notaria la desaparición de uno más y así lo decidí. Si de algo se caracterizaba Emir era de tener un gusto caro en las cosas y en las mujeres, por eso me fue fácil robar varias cosas que veía con valor en el lugar, tarde 2 meses en juntar las cosas sin que nadie se diera cuenta, en gran parte lo había logrado por la chica de los ojos de color menta, ella nunca me dijo su nombre, y yo solía llamarla ojos de menta o Yumiko y a ella no parecía molestarle, ella aunque era un Alice solía quedarse dentro de la sede y cuando tenía tiempo salía conmigo, desde el primer momento ella me gusto pero siempre fui un niño a sus ojos.

Un día en el lago le dije. – Me gustas, ojos de menta. - Ella me miro con tristeza.

-Hasta para estas cosas eres solo un niño, Kai. – Molesto le arroje agua, mientras pensaba que cuando creciera un poco más lo volvería a decir.

Su Alice era ser muy buena con las armas aunque no había tenido entrenamiento en usarlas, ella era por mucho la mejor, incluso llegando a vencerme en todas las peleas que mantuvimos por diversión, su arma favorita era el arco por eso utilizaba ese apodo con ella (Yumiko= Niña arquera), sabía que el jefe de la sede de la India le gustaban mucho las mujeres por eso su guardia personal estaba compuesta solo de estas, chicas con Alice todas hermosas y peligrosas, Yumiko era parte de esta guardia, cuando no estaba ocupada siempre pasaba el tiempo conmigo, tenía 14 años y aunque era 4 años mayor que yo éramos casi de la altura y si no fuera por ella nunca había logrado reunir todas esas cosas sin ser descubiertos, ella me dijo los puntos débiles de la sede, que era un gran edificio que solo ocupaba Emir, y las mujeres que el seleccionaba, a las afueras de este vivíamos los demás miembros de Z, solo se nos permitía entrar para las comidas o reportar el resultado de misiones y la diferencia entre los bienes dentro y fuera del edificio era abismal, Yumiko fue la que me enseño todos estos puntos débiles en las comidas o cuando lograba escaparse del estricto sistema de Emir, nos solíamos ver en la parte este del edificio, donde no había chozas de otros miembros de la organización pues esta parte del edificio daba a un lago, unas escaleras hacían fácil el deceso al lago, nosotros nos escondíamos en esta parte, era seguro y si alguien nos descubría yo sería más fuerte en este terreno rodeado de agua que en ningún otro lugar, en ese lugar le conté mi decisión.

-Yo regresare a Noruega, quiero al menos ver que sucedió con mi madre y con la señora Calina. – Ella traía puesto un vestido blanco con transparencias, si de algo se caracterizaba Emir era de vestir elegantemente a la gente que vivía dentro de la sede, ella estaba sentada en el borde de las escaleras mientras balanceaba las piernas en el agua, enojado hice que el agua mojara la parte inferior de su largo vestido y ella me volteo a ver enfadada. – Pensé que querrías venir conmigo, Rusia queda muy cerca ¿Sabes? – Ella siguió sin decir nada, mientras daba pequeños golpes a las partes donde su vestido se había mojado. - ¿Tu familia está allá, no? ¿No los quieres ver de nuevo? – Ella solo negó con la cabeza.

-Vas a necesitar dinero para llegar a Noruega. – Dijo mientras se ponía de pie y sacudía por última vez su vestido. – Yo te ayudare.

-Espera. – Dije mientras tomaba su mano. – ¿Por qué no quieres regresar a casa?

-Kai, aun eres un niño. – Ella logro soltar su mano de mi agarre y se cruzó de brazos. - ¿Crees que tu familia seguirá igual? ¿Qué pasara si ellos ya te olvidaron? – Ella tenía razón, esa fue una de las principales razones por las que me fui, quería evitar un gran cambio. – Aparte mi familia está en Rusia, en el momento en que entre seré atrapada por la sede de Rusia y de ese lugar nunca podría escapar. – Era cierto, yo asentí entendiendo lo que era estar en esa sede y así empezamos nuestra recolección de objetos.

En 2 meses conseguí lo suficiente, fui vendiendo lo necesario para los pasajes, al momento de despedirme, Yumiko no apareció y yo que quería decirle que me gustaba de nuevo. Cuando llegue a Bergen la ciudad era enorme no se comparaba con el pequeño pueblo que yo recordaba, me dirigí inmediatamente a la casa de la señora Calina, caminaba con decisión pero aun resonaban en mi cabeza las palabras de Yumiko "¿Crees que tu familia seguirá igual? ¿Qué pasara si ellos ya te olvidaron?" aun no quería perder la esperanza por lo que intente dejar de pensar en eso, subí las pequeñas escaleras y toque la puerta esperanzado, abrió la puerta una pequeña niña rubia, era la representación en pequeña de mi madre, me miro confusa.

-Busco a la señora Calina o a Alissa. – Dije pensando que el parecido no era la gran cosa, tal vez las dos se mudaron.

La niña abrió más la puerta mientras gritaba - ¡Mami! – Así que no estaba equivocado, aun vivían aquí, la niña recorrió el pasillo y subió las escaleras mientras yo la seguía, veía las fotos que colgaban por las escaleras, mi madre se había casado, esa niña había nacido, definitivamente todo había cambiado, la niña se detuvo y abrió un cuarto que antes era el mío, me quede en el borde cuando escuche la voz de mi madre.

-Calina, ten más cuidado ya te lo he dicho ¿Quién era?

-Un niño te busca. – Escuche como se paraba y cuando cruzo la puerta me vio, traía en brazos a un bebe muy pequeño. – Kai… - Él bebe casi se le cae de los brazos y sin poder evitarlo la ayude a sostenerlo, era una mini copia de Milos el hombre que trajo ese último día a casa, ella aun sorprendida solo miro como coloque al bebe en sus brazos, al verlo corrió al cuarto desde donde nos miraba la niña.

-Calina, quédate en el cuarto y cuídalo. – Dicho esto salió de nuevo, cerró la puerta e intento abrazarme, la aleje al momento. – Podemos hablar en otro lugar.

Ella empezó a caminar por el pasillo y yo la seguí sin decir palabra, llegamos a la salita donde había descubierto mi Alice ya hace mucho tiempo, me quede en el borde sintiéndome un extraño en esta casa, ella me invito a sentarme o a tomar algo pero yo negué a todo, nos quedamos en un silencio incomodo hasta que dije.

-Y ¿La señora Calina? – Ella bajo la mirada

-Cuando desapareciste ella seguía buscándote, ya era mayor y salía diario hasta la noche, se enfermó, pensamos que mi embarazo la haría sentirse mejor. – Vio mi sorpresa al saber que estaba embarazada desde esa época. – Cuando traje a comer a Milos esa noche ya tenía 3 meses. – Dijo ella por toda explicación. – La señora Calina murió antes de que él bebe naciera, ya era mayor Kai, por eso mi bebe se llama como ella, Calina. – Yo solo asentí por toda respuesta, ahora entendía porque Yumiko no respondía cuando algo le incomodaba.

El silencio volvió hasta que tocaron la puerta, mi madre salió corriendo a abrir, me senté pesadamente en la sala sintiéndome culpable por la muerte de la señora Calina, murió buscándome al parecer fue la única que me extraño.

Mi madre volvió a entrar en el cuarto seguida de Milos, quien ahora era su esposo, los mire fijamente a los dos, Milos se acercó demasiado al lugar donde estaba sentado y puso una mirada ruda para indicarme que esta era su casa, yo me puse de pie, éramos de la misma altura ahora, su físico siempre fue delgado, igual que el mío, la diferencia es que yo era mucho más musculoso después de pasar tanto tiempo entrenando para Z, estuve satisfecho cuando el dio un paso atrás en la mesa y se sentó intimidado por mí. Parecía cansado pero aun así me indico que me sentara, mi madre permaneció detrás de el sin siquiera mirarme.

-Como ya sabes Kai, esta casa era de la señora Calina, cuando ella falleció…te dejo todo a ti y supongo que fue por eso por lo que regresaste ¿No? – Me quede sorprendido al parecer la señora Calina en serio me apreciaba, como no conteste el siguió hablando. – Si pudieras firmar para cedernos todo, estaría muy agradecido contigo, esta casa vale mucho, claro tu madre también te agradecería, este es el lugar en donde queremos criar a nuestros hijos.

Deje de escucharlo, este señor me estaba desesperando, cerré mi mano mientras pensaba en destrozarlo pero mi madre se abalanzo sobre mí, mientras gritaba

-No lo hagas. – Me quede mirándola mientras bajaba la mano. – Tu padre…hacia algo parecido cuando estaba enojado.

Milos nos miró confundido. – Ohh, las cosas raras que decías que hacía. – Cerré sus pulmones mientras el caía en el suelo, mi madre corrió a su lado.

-Esta casa es mía, la señora Calina me la dejo para que yo decidiera quien vive aquí y quien no y es momento de que se vayan. – Deje de utilizar mi Alice mientras los veía en el suelo, vi que Milos estaba a punto de abalanzarse sobre mí, y mi madre sollozaba. – O ¿Quieren que los saque a la fuerza? – Después de esto ellos corrieron escaleras arriba, bajaron con la niña y él bebe y salieron por la puerta principal, vi la mirada de mi madre que intentaba decirme algo pero Milos la arrastro con él.

De repente me encontré solo en la casa de mi niñez, sintiéndome irremediablemente estúpido por mi arranque de furia, me dedique a explorar la casa donde yo debería haber pasado toda mi vida, hasta el final todos los cambios, toda esa vida que mi madre había hecho sin mí me deprimieron, incluso mi cuarto había sido ocupado por el nuevo bebe, como si me reemplazara, la niña para reemplazar a la señora Calina y el niño para mí. Recorrí el lugar hasta llegar a la parte donde vivía la señora Calina, todo estaba en orden, recordé la cadena que ella llevaba en el cuello siempre, una letra "Y" en oro rosado que representaba a su difunto esposo, Ymir, en cambio su esposo llevaba una "C" en el cuello por ella misma, Calina. Parecían ser más mi familia que estas personas que ahora ocupaban la casa, la busque en su cuarto y no di con ella, hasta que me di cuenta que nada de lo que parecían los objetos de valor que antes adornaban su cuarto estaban ahora en su lugar, decepcionado fui al que antes era mi cuarto, ahora el cuarto del nuevo bebe y aquí encontré las estrellas de plata que tanto presumía la señora Calina que estaban en el móvil de sus hijos, los quite todos, y así fui recorriendo toda la casa, encontrando las cosas que habían tomado de la señora Calina, hasta que llegue al cuarto de la niña que ahora tenía el mismo nombre, el dije de "Y" se encontraba en este lugar tirado entre juguetes, que mal trataban las cosas que ella había amado pensé.

Al día siguiente apareció mi madre venia sola, entro por su cuenta y me encontró dormido en la cocina donde había asaltado todo el refrigerador, al abrir los ojos la vi y me dijo.

-Eso no es tuyo.

Enojado le respondí. – ¡Todo aquí es mío! Pregúntale a la señora Calina, no a esa tonta niña que ahora lleva su nombre.

Ella se quitó el bolso y el abrigo y empezó a cocinar algo como en los viejos tiempos. – Es tu hermana Kai, no la llames tonta. – No conteste nada. – Si tan solo intentaras conocerlos…

Interrumpí sus palabras. -¿Mis hermanos? Solo me viste y me alejaste de ellos, ¿Si yo lo intentara? ¡Qué hay de ti! No me preguntaste si quería vivir con ustedes o algo así, ¡Solo quieren la casa!

Ella no bajo la mirada pero la vi avergonzada. – Tienes que entender…tu desapareciste

-Pero aun así también soy tu hijo. – Ella se empezó a acercar intentando abrazarme pero yo la aleje. – Termina lo que estás haciendo así podremos hablar. – Dije incomodo por su contacto. Ella asintió

-¿De qué quieres hablar, Kai?

Quería preguntarle muchas cosas, pero solo pude decir. – Tu... ¿Al menos me buscaste?

-Tienes que entender Kai, estaba embarazada no me podía mover, y cuando murió la señora Calina nos ocupamos de la casa, después nació Calina tu hermana y tuvimos muchas ocupaciones, comprarle cosas, bautizo, conocí a la familia de Milos, un bebe ocupa mucho espacio… - Ella decía todo esto con una sonrisa, como recordando lo feliz de esos días.

-No te pregunte eso, ¿Me intentaste buscar? – Dije más fuerte de lo que pretendía. Ella negó con la cabeza y yo no pude más que decepcionarme. – Pueden quedarse con la casa. – Vi su cara de alegría al fin al cabo era lo que había buscado. – Pero les cobrare renta, de algo tengo que vivir en el futuro, dejare a alguien encargado de verificar que paguen obviamente nunca sabrás quien es.-Dije dando media vuelta y pensando en donde iría ahora, hasta que recordé el motivo por el que me fui la primera vez, mi padre. – Espera, cuéntame todo sobre mi padre, sin reservas. – Ella pareció sorprendida por mi pregunta pero aun así empezó a hablar.

-Conocí a tu padre en la sede Rusa de la AAO. – Eso me sorprendió mucho así que ella sabía sobre las organizaciones.

-¿Cómo llegaste ahí? Tú no tienes un Alice.

-Vivía en un pueblo pobre cercano a Rusia, cuando mi padres se endeudaron me entregaron como garantía a la organización, nunca lograron pagar por lo que debían por eso me quede en ese lugar. – Vio mi cara de sorpresa y empezó a quitarse su bota dejando a la vista su tatuaje de cruz en su tobillo. – Todas las organizaciones tienen otros negociones ilegales, aparte de los niños Alice, por lo que veo ya te topaste con las organizaciones, así que ya deberías saberlo. – Aun no sabía de lo que hablaba, ella volvió a ponerse su bota y continúo hablando. – Drogas, tráfico de personas todo está en cada sede de la organización, cuando llegan nuevas chicas para prostituir las marcan con un símbolo en el tobillo, en Rusia es una cruz, sé que de Corea les marcan el ying yang y así en cada lugar, yo fui una de esas chicas, solo tienen 3 caminos esas niñas. El primero es lo que les pasa a la mayoría son vendidas a diferentes lugares, el segundo son las seleccionadas para quedarse en la sede aun como prostitutas, ese fue lo que me paso a mí, el tercero son las chicas que llegan para prostituir y aparte tienen un Alice a ellas le llaman "favoritas". – No pude dejar de pensar en Yumiko y su tatuaje de cruz en el tobillo, pero el espiral ¿Que significaba?, pero por fin estaba obteniendo respuestas, no podía detenerla ahora. – Yo ya no podía aguantar esa vida y estuve a punto de matarme muchas veces, en las celdas de castigo conocí a tu padre, desde entonces el venía a hablar conmigo al pabellón de mujeres, esos momentos eran los mejores, nunca me toco aunque se suponía que podía hacerlo, un día me dijo que escaparía, yo no sabía que hacer hasta que dijo que si quería ir con él, yo acepte, lo más lejos que llegamos fue a Bergen pero el desapareció y después naciste tú, yo no podía quejarme me dio la libertad que tanto quería y una vida, nunca dijo que me amaba o que se quedaría conmigo para siempre, a veces pienso que desapareció por mi bien para que no me encontraran a mí y a ti, supuse que lo mejor que podía hacer para agradecerle era cuidar a su hijo pero desde el principio sabía que eras diferente, un Alice como tu padre. – Note la furia y el asco cuando ella pronuncio esa palabra "Un Alice". – Sabía que algún día te irías como el pero no pensé que fuera tan pronto, perdóname Kai…por ser tan mala madre pero no puedo desperdiciar toda la vida que me regalo tu padre llorando porque las personas Alice me dejan atrás.

-Lo entiendo. – Mentí. – Me llevare todas las pertenencias de la señora Calina, al fin ella me dejo todo. – Llevaba en una bolsa las cosas de mayor valor y al cuello el collar de la letra "Y".

-Kai. – Dijo ella, voltee esperanzado de que me detuviera. – El collar es el favorito de Calina…tu hermana… ¿Se lo podrías dejar? Al fin al cabo se llaman igual.

-No, ya le di demasiado de lo que debería ser mío. – Dije y me fui de esa casa, pensando en nunca regresar. Oculte las cosas de la señora Calina en el mar, muy profundo y me dije que algún día regresaría por ellas, solo lleve conmigo el collar de "Y" en oro rosado.

* * *

Mikan se agacho en el suelo mientras intentaba quitar las correas que ataban su manos, se movía frenéticamente hasta que escucho al guardia gritar, cuando volteo a mirarlo lo encontró en el suelo al lado del tipo del Alice de la muerte, se retorcía mientras ponía sus manos en su cabeza y salía sangre de su nariz y orejas y en un momento el tipo exploto, sangre y órganos volaban por todas las partes, entonces lo vio en el borde entre los arboles Kai con su sonrisa tonta miraba la escena del hombre volar en pedazos, se acercó a ella y desamarro sus manos.

-Es hora de irte, ahora lo deberías entender yo moriré… - Ella empezó a negar con su cabeza mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos, lo sabía pero no quería aceptarlo, quería salvarlo e irse lejos con él. – Toma esto, ellos te quieren a ti por lo que debes irte, yo estoy al borde de la muerte ya no les intereso. – Dijo mientras descolgaba el dije de la letra "Y" de su cuello. - Si moriré no tiene caso tenerlo, vete. – Mikan lo tomo en la palma de su mano y lo guardo en una bolsa de short negro, se acercó a Ryunami cerró los ojos mientras lo abrazaba y lo beso en la frente, el chico correspondió su abrazo mientras acercaba su boca a su oído para decir lo que él creía serían sus últimas palabras, hasta que sintió algo filoso clavarse en su cuerpo.

* * *

Mikan vio directo a su estómago donde un cuchillo casi la había atravesado, el arma apenas la había tocado a ella pero en cambio atravesó totalmente el estómago de Ryunami, el que estaba muy cerca de su cara escupió sangre en su rostro involuntariamente, el empezó a resbalar por el suelo mientras Mikan intentaba sostenerlo, en el suelo un guardia la tomo por los brazos mientras la arrastraba, vio a Ryunami levantarse y seguirla mientras mantenía una mano en su herida. Él se veía en un estado crítico por lo que ella se siguió retorciendo entre los brazos del guardia, hasta que cayo hacia el frente, cayo de rodillas y noto que ya estaban en la fachada del hotel, intento correr hacia Ryunami pero un guardia la golpeo en el estómago derrumbándola.

* * *

No podía creerlo ahora estaba en muy mal estado por la herida del estómago y Mikan parecía que nunca podría escapar, se puso de pie y recordó como aun después de sus batallas el no tuvo ninguna herida, él y Tadeo fueron los sobrevivientes a esas batallas, aunque era el que menos entrenamiento tenía, el que menos cosas podía hacer con su Alice en ese momento, el sintió unas enormes ganas de vivir en las batallas, ahora solo se movía para intentar darle una oportunidad a otra persona, el Ryunami de ese entonces no lo hubiera hecho, entreno muy fuerte para así lograr tener la libertad de la que veía que disfrutaba Mihara, el intento ser como el, cruel sin importarle nada y muy pronto aprendió que el desinterés era una forma de llevar esa vida, intento hacer cada vez cosas peores más crueles y cada vez se iba volviendo más fuerte su Alice, su forma de pelear era mejor, todo esto lo ayudo a convertirse en exterminador, sabía que Tadeo no aprobaba su forma de actuar pero también sabía que su lazo con él aunque silencioso no se rompería por como actuaba el, aparte de que ahora tenía los privilegios de ser un exterminador en ese punto de su vida estaba satisfecho, pero todo cambio en una misión cuando lo mandaron por unos papeles a España los tenía la AAO de ese país, era la lista de nuevos que llegarían a la Gakuen Alice Europea y Japonesa, le dijeron que la AAO había movido a sus mejores elementos a proteger los documentos, así vio por primera vez a Ume Haiiro, entre los agentes se ponían nombres claves, a ella le decían la "Princesa oscura" y el entendía porque, era una chica muy guapa con su largo cabello negro y ojos rosados, pero tenía un aura de infelicidad en su postura de inmovilidad mirando al vacío dejaba entendido que no era feliz, pensó que sería fácil atacarla porque estaba distraída y así se haría más famoso por vencer a alguien como ella, pero en el momento que ella los vio, las personas a su lado se empezaron a retorcer en el suelo, ella se movía ágil directo hacia ellos con una espada fina en las manos, al momento supo que lo mejor era escapar, esa chica que parecía tan vacía se había levantado como una fiera, ahora sabía que era peligrosa como todos los rumores decían, su escape le valió tener problemas con los altos mandos en Rusia, lo transfirieron a la sede en la India y ni siquiera se pudo despedir de Tadeo, eso cambio todo. Vio que llevaban a Mikan a la parte de atrás del hotel y decidió entrar y cortar camino por el interior del hotel, mientras se preguntaba que hubiera sucedido si él y Ume hubieran protegido a Mikan como prometieron.

* * *

Cuando regrese a la India de ver a mi madre en Bergen, llegue casi sin nada, ni Yumiko, ni yo, habíamos pensado en el dinero para regresar, los dos pensábamos en que me quedaría con mi madre, tarde más de 5 meses en llegar pero estaba satisfecho de que nadie notara que había desaparecido, entre al edificio de la sede, hasta ahora Yumiko solo me había ayudado a llegar a la parte más superficial de la sede y ahora estaba llegando a otros lugares nunca vistos, vi a muchas mujeres y niñas que me miraban con curiosidad, según lo que me había dicho mi madre Alissa esto sucedía en todas las sedes de las organizaciones, ella misma había sido víctima, el gran edificio de la sede en el frente tenia entrada a diversas personas, siempre pensé que solo eran los clientes para las misiones pero ahora los veía con diferentes ojos, en la parte trasera y en el oeste tenia las chozas de los chicos Alice y en el este estaba el lago. Supuse que en el lado delantero estarían todos los negocios sucios del jefe Emir y no me equivocaba, ese lugar era lo peor que había visto, vi a varias chicas todas con tatuajes de espirales en los tobillos algunas tenían otras figuras pero no podía distinguir bien ninguna, cuando descubrían mis miradas intentaban ocultar sus tatuajes igual que mi madre solía hacer.

-Kai…- Al escuchar mi nombre, voltee y me encontré con Yumiko con sus ojos color de menta, y un vestido del mismo tono, me acerque a ella. - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y tu madre? – Pregunto ella, al captar las miradas de las demás chicas, me arrastro fuera de este lugar, llegamos al lago donde yo no pude evitar abrazarla al saber todo lo que había pasado y todo el tiempo que pase sin ella, le conté todo lo que paso con mi familia, pero no pude contarle lo que me conto mi madre sobre lo que le pasaba a las chicas con los tatuajes en los tobillos como Yumiko, ahora podía notar varias pistas.

-Yumiko. – Dije mientras la miraba. – Si yo te dijera que escaparas conmigo ¿Irías? – Ella solo me miro seriamente un momento después volteo la vista y se arrojó en el lago.

-No, no iría. – Me lance detrás de ella, en el lago era muy difícil moverse con mis ropas mojadas en cambio Yumiko se movía ligera con sus vestidos transparentosos, alcance a tomarla de la mano, dándome cuenta que ella era lo único que me quedaba en ese momento, la chica de los ojos de color menta, a veces fría conmigo otras veces cálida, y muy misteriosa.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no vendrías conmigo? ¡Yo te protegeré! – Ella al principio volteo sorprendida, cuando me miro comprendió que yo no me rendiría, que sabía más de lo que podía decir o de lo que quería hablar.

-Aun eres un niño, Kai. No podríamos escapar, no importa que nos pase…estar vivos es lo mejor. – Se soltó de mi brazo y siguió caminando. – ¿Cómo te enteraste? – Fue lo único que me dijo ya de espaldas.

-Mi madre…tiene el mismo tatuaje de cruz. – Ella volvió a verme pero ahora examinaba mi rostro.

-Lo siento. – Fue lo único que dijo. Negué con la cabeza

-El espiral, ¿De qué es? – Ella se giró totalmente hasta estar uno enfrente del otro.

-Cada chica es marcada con un símbolo que significa la ciudad a la que pertenece su sede, una cruz para Rusia, un espiral para la India, una estrella para México, unas alas para España, se supone que en cada ciudad significa algo. Tengo 2 porque he pertenecido a dos ciudades.

-Ya veo. – Fue lo único que pude decir, ella salió del lago arrastrando su largo vestido.

-Me tengo que ir. – Dijo

-No te dejare… - Dije mientras apretaba mis manos hasta que se hicieran puños. – No dejare que vuelva a pasar. – Ella solo sonrió y me beso en la mejilla, mientras se iba.

Como mi madre había dicho Yumiko era de las "Favoritas" me entere de que solo existían 3 en la sede de India. Los dormitorios de las chicas eran un laberinto, y en las noches parecía que había mucha más gente que en el día, los hombres de todas las edades entraban a sus cuartos, cuando yo buscaba el cuarto de Yumiko descubrí que las favoritas tenían cuartos aparte, eran más caras y muy pocos podían pagar por ellas, un guardia cuidaba la entrada a sus cuartos, como agente de Z le indique al guardia que me habían puesto al cuidado de Yumiko, él se sorprendió al escuchar esto y recordé que ese no era su nombre real, por suerte apareció ella e indico que era verdad, me dejaron pasar y cuando estuvimos detrás de las puertas de su cuarto, le dije.

-Te prometí, que te protegería y eso voy a hacer. – Ella apretó los labios enfadada

-Sabes que por ahora lo puedes hacer, pero cuando Emir regrese en un mes no se quedara tranquilo, como lo escuchaste desde el primer día, yo y esas dos chicas de los cuartos de al lado somos las favoritas del jefe de esta organización. – Entendi la implicación de la palabra y enojado voltee el rostro mientras el coraje volvía por el asco que sentía.

-¡No lo hare! – Grite como un niño pequeño, yo que siempre quería evitar que Yumiko me viera como un niño pero no pude evitar sentirme así ahora.

Esa noche dormí con Yumiko, los dos abrazados, aunque lo quise evitar pero no pude, llore por lo triste que me sentía por lo que le había pasado a ella, la impotencia de no salvarla ese primer día que la vi e incluso aunque no lo admití también llore por mi madre y lo poco que le importaba, Yumiko al verme llorar con tanta desesperación intento consolarme diciendo que todo estaba bien, pero al final ella también termino llorando, los dos tomados de las manos en esa cama, poco a poco nos quedamos dormidos hasta que Yumiko soltó mis manos y quedo profundamente dormida, deje el dije de la letra "Y" en sus manos, quería que ella lo tuviera.

Cuando desperté note una pulsera de plata en mi muñeca y la falta de Yumiko, ella ya se estaba arreglando y solo dijo "Es por el dije, la pulsera me refiero" sonreí ante su gesto. Las siguientes dos semanas las pasamos juntos, yo no salía del pabellón de mujeres, e incluso las otras dos chicas que llamaban "Favoritas" me trataban como un hermano pequeño a cambio yo cuidaba la entrada a sus habitaciones, aunque cada una de ellas me dijo que no sería posible esto cuando Emir volviera, yo mismo lo sabía estaba haciendo una locura, pero no podía evitarlo, quería protegerla, ese día salí al lago y me quede el tiempo que pude en el lugar, a lo lejos vi a un chico acercarse, se trataba de Tadeo mi compañero en Rusia, me pareció tan raro verlo acercarse a mí en este lugar exótico, que no pude evitar correr hacia él.

Cuando estuvimos uno frente al otro el paro y me miro. – Tadeo ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? – El simplemente se paró y dijo.

-Te seguí. – Empezaba a negar con la cabeza cuando él siguió. – Esta vida de Alice no creo poder afrontarla solo, hice muchas cosas para lograr que me dieran el cambio aquí.

Sabia a lo que se refería, así que el resto de la tarde nos sentamos a hablar, le conté todo sobre mi madre, sobre Yumiko y que yo la quería, él se mantuvo serio todo el rato no me sorprendió pues Tadeo siempre había sido así.

Lo único que dijo fue. – Si la quieres tanto deberías protegerla, ¿Porque no haces lo mismo que Mihara? Si él se salvó de Z yendo a otra organización tú y esa chica deberían hacer lo mismo, la AAO por ejemplo. – Sonreí, ante su idea. Esa misma noche me dirigí a la sede India de la AAO

* * *

Entre en el hotel y vi a Mikan caer de los brazos por sus bruscos movimientos "Tonta" pensé, empecé a juntar mi energía viendo a Mikan luchar por acercarse a mí, hasta que detrás de mí vi como prendían el hotel.

* * *

El trato estaba hecho, prometíamos trabajar en la AAO a cambio de protección para que Z no nos pudiera hacer nada, los tres nos iríamos, mi única inquietud era decírselo a Yumiko quien tantas veces había rechazado mi oferta. Decidí que esa misma noche lo haría, mientras le contaba a Yumiko mis planes ella mantenía una expresión seria mezclada con duda. Cuando termine de contarle le dije.

-¿Acaso no te dije que te protegería? – Ella solo asintió mientras el dije de la señora Calina brillaba en su cuello.

Se volteo para dormir mientras decía. – Lo peor que le puedes ofrecer a alguien es esperanza sobre algo que no ocurrirá. - Pero susurro tan quedito que apenas pude oír. – Iré contigo. – Eso me hizo feliz por tanto tiempo.

En cambio tanto Yumiko como Tadeo mantenían una relación cautelosa, los dos eran muy importantes para mí pero parecían desconfiar el uno del otro, cuando estuve solo con Tadeo le pregunte qué le parecía Yumiko.

-¿Estás seguro que ella te quiere? O mejor dicho ¿Estás seguro de quererla tanto como para dejar todo por ella?

-Yo sé que ella no me quiere de la misma forma que yo a ella, pero espero que algún día pueda hacerlo, yo siempre la protegeré. – El solo asintió. – Ya dime lo que piensas de verdad.

Tadeo tardo un tiempo en responder. – Creo que son dos personas pasando por el peor momento de su vida, por lo que se aferran uno al otro sin poder evitarlo, pero aunque los dos estén en la oscuridad…la oscuridad de ella es diferente a la tuya, siento que solo te arrastrara a más problemas, cada vez peores.

Suspire su opinión era importante pero no podía aceptarla. – Como sea, en dos días los tres iremos a la AAO Japonesa, ellos nos aceptaran a los tres como nuevos reclutas, después de todo eso estaremos bien y yo me preocupare por hacer que Yumiko ya no me vea como un niño.

El día llego los tres lo sabían, Yumiko envolvió ropa que la cubriera más, y comida, en cambio Tadeo no llevaba nada, por mi parte no me importaba, salimos de los cuartos de las chicas favoritas de Emir y nos dirigimos directo a la salida, el plan era simple salir sin ser notados. Tadeo había partido antes y así conseguiría lo que hiciera falta pues la AAO exigía que un representante llegara antes, Yumiko y yo saldríamos al día siguiente así que todo iría bien, nadie noto la ausencia de Tadeo el primer día, supuse que cuando nos fuéramos muchos notarían la ausencia de Yumiko pero ya no podrían hacer nada, para llegar a Japón la ruta más fácil sería cruzar China y embarcarnos en Corea hacia Japón, pero China tenía un alto control con los chicos Alice por lo que cruzaríamos pequeños países que se encontraban justo debajo de China nos embarcaríamos de Vietnam a Filipinas y de Filipinas a Japón, era una ruta más larga pero también más segura. Con cada paso que nos alejábamos de India, el ánimo de Yumiko subía, esa adolescente misteriosa sonreía cada vez más y empezaba a creer que podría ser posible escapar.

Casi una semana después llegamos a Laos un pequeño pueblo rural, acordamos alojamiento con una familia de la zona que nos creía turistas Europeos, deje a Yumiko en el lugar y me dirigí a un teléfono para comunicarme con Tadeo, acordamos que nos mantendríamos comunicados todo el tiempo.

Marque el número del pequeño celular que llevaba el. – Tadeo ¿Cómo va todo? ¿En dónde te encuentras ahora? – Dije apenas el contesto.

-En la frontera entre Tailandia y Vietnam... ¿Ustedes ya están en Laos? – Debíamos haber llegado hace 2 días pero Yumiko y yo nos entreniamos mucho en el camino, me sorprendí algo por el tono de voz molesto de Tadeo.

-Sí, llegamos hoy ya estamos en el lugar que nos indicaste. – Dije olvidando su enojo

-Muy bien, debo colgar, nos veremos pronto. – Entendí que estuviera apurado así que me dispuse a colgar pero él dijo. – Kai, ten cuidado. – Y corto la llamada.

Regrese despacio al cuarto donde dormiríamos hoy, Yumiko acomodaba nuestro equipaje que desde el día que salimos se había vuelto más grande, cuando me vio entrar se puso a hablar. – Ey, Kai ¿Cómo crees que sea el clima en Japón? No creo que sea tan cálido como en la India, ni tan frio como en Rusia. –Parecía emocionada, cada vez era así con más frecuencia

-No lo sé, pero no me importa demasiado, algún día también escaparemos de la AAO. – Dije con confianza mientras me recargaba en la pared y cerraba los ojos.

Ella dejo de mover en la maleta y se acercó a mí. – Kai ¿Siempre estarás conmigo?

-Claro, algún día te enamoraras de mí y entonces podremos vivir juntos sin preocuparnos de nada. – Ella asintió y yo me quede congelado, era la primera vez que no soltaba un comentario sarcástico ante mis declaraciones, ella estaba admitiendo que se quedaría conmigo, Ella me miro tomo el dije entre sus manos y me dijo.

-Apúrate a crecer Kai, no me gustan los niños. – Dijo mientras seguía revisando la bolsa. Así de sorprendido como estaba no me di cuenta de los pasos quedos que se escuchaban por todas partes, yo debí haberlo notado.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, se abrió la puerta, entraron en la habitación varios hombres y muchachos, me sostuvieron e inmovilizaron, al darme cuenta Yumiko estaba en la misma situación, entre los llegados vi a Emir, me sorprendió verlo pues pocas veces lo veía en la organización, en cambio Yumiko se estremeció y lucho por intentar soltarse, fue en vano, el hombre tenía sus ojos puestos en mí, se acercó y me tomo por el rostro.

-¿Así que este es el chico por el que me dejas? – Decía estas palabras viéndome a mí, pero sabía estaban dirigidas a Yumiko, ella solo guardo silencio, no se atrevía a mirar en mi dirección, aunque no podía ver, sentí como me colocan dos grilletes en las muñecas, sabía que eran neutralizadores de Alice, luche por quitarme a los hombres de encima, pero solo pude ver como se rompía la pulsera de plata que me había regalado Yumiko por los fuertes grilletes. Me gire en el momento exacto para ver como Emir se acercaba a Yumiko, la tomo de la blusa mientras la rompía, sabia cuáles eran sus intenciones, yo no podía dejar de gritar mientras me revolvía entre mis captores, lo detuvo el dije que le había regalado yo, Emir tomo el dije entre sus dedos mientras murmuraba "Que infantil" lo arranco de su cuello y me lo lanzo en la cara, utilice toda mi fuerza para pararme y así quitarme a los hombres que me retenían en el suelo, y caí sobre Emir empujándolo fuertemente contra el suelo, nunca había estado tan cerca de él, pero fue lo suficiente para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

En ese momento escuche una voz familiar. – Kai, detente. – Mientras los hombres de Emir me levantaban y alejaban de él, note que Tadeo se encontraba en una esquina del cuarto. – Detente, por favor. – Repitió el.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – dije yo aunque ya me temía la respuesta. Tadeo no me contesto, en cambio Yumiko que ahora también se encontraba en el suelo, dijo.

-Él nos traiciono, Kai, entiéndelo. – Dijo con las vista baja y sus manos atadas, cuando levanto su mirada me di cuenta que la chica vacía que intentaba ser fuerte había regresado. - ¿No es así? – Dijo mirando a Tadeo, el no contesto. En cambio Yumiko volteo a ver a Emir mientras decía. – Por favor perdónalo, el aún es un niño no sabe lo que hace, déjalo con vida, yo… - En este punto se le quebró la voz pero aun así continuo. – Yo prometo que iré contigo y nunca intentare escapar. Por favor. – Yo estaba a punto de contradecirla, pero Tadeo se adelanto

-¡No! Esa chica no tiene valor, si alguno de ellos va a regresar con vida será Kai, ese fue el trato. – Emir y Tadeo empezaron a discutir, un guardia me arrastro al fondo del cuarto para evitar que escapara e hizo lo mismo con Yumiko, sin que lo notaran terminamos juntos, ella después de su discurso lloraba desconsoladamente, mientras yo no sabía que decir.

-Todo estará bien Yumiko. – Intente acercarme más a ella

-Kristi. – Dijo ella entre un sollozo. – Kristi es mi nombre y no, nada saldrá bien. – Sonreí porque al fin sabia su nombre. – Perdóname Kai.

Kristi volteo con los ojos hinchados, ella también se acercó poco a poco y me beso, un beso dulce y pequeño, cuando se alejó mantuvo sus labios cerca de mi boca mientras murmuraba. – Conviértete en un hombre fantástico, Kai.

Sabía que nos descubrirían si nos acercábamos demasiado, y eso fue lo que paso Emir tomo a Kristi de las manos que la mantenían amarrada, la arrojo sobre la cama y empezó a soltar bofetadas contra su cara, yo intente no mirar, pero Emir al darse cuenta la sentó en frente de mí, nos encontrábamos aun a cierta distancia pero la podía ver claramente.

-La traición se paga cara y los dos morirán. – Dijo mientras pasaba por el cuello de Kristi un pequeño cuchillo y hacia cortes al azar, ella solo me mantenía la mirada fija y soltaba gemidos mientras el cuchillo la cortaba. Yo intente mantenerme fuerte, ser adulto para ella en este momento, pero los dos notamos el momento en que Emir perdió la paciencia, ella me miro tranquila, mientras abrió mucho esos ojos transparentosos. – Kai. – Dijo y Emir la apuñalo muchas veces.

Rompí mi promesa de ser un adulto, llore, grite e intente soltarme mientras veía como el cuerpo de Kristi iba perdiendo sangre y se ponía cada vez más pálido. No note cuando me llego mi turno, pienso que de lejos vi a Tadeo pelear por liberarme y a Emir acercarse con esa sonrisa de satisfacción, pero solo podía ver el cuerpo de Kristi, solo note que algo pasaba cuando Emir se alejó de la puerta asustado, entraron 4 chicos, uno de ellos se veía sumamente chico, lo más interesante de él era que copiaba el Alice de todos sus adversarios, sabía que era peligroso, el me miro amarrado y con cortadas en diferentes partes del cuerpo, tenía unos ojos extraños verdes con azul, un verde muy diferente al que buscaba siempre en los ojos de Kristi, pensé, involuntariamente dirigiendo mis ojos de nuevo a su cadáver.

El chico se acercó a Emir con intención de matarlo mientras él se retorcía en el suelo. -¡No! – Grite, el chico me miro con la molestia pintada en su rostro. – Él es mío. – Respondí manteniendo su mirada.

-¿Por qué debería dártelo? – Dijo el chico mientras me examinaba.

-El la mato. – Fue lo único que pude decir, el bajo la mirada hasta donde se encontraba el cuerpo de Kristi. – Asintió y se acercó a mí mientras me desamarraba, me ofreció su espada larga, una claymore antigua, yo la rechace y tome el cuchillo que él había utilizado con Kristi, lo mate despacio, sin utilizar mi Alice dejando que se desangrara y rogara por su vida, pero yo solo quería verlo sufrir. Cuando Emir se dejó de mover me encontré con la habitación vacía y varios charcos de sangre, parecía que una masacre se había desarrollado aquí, solo se encontraba el chico de ojos azul y verdes, me miro con aburrimiento.

-¿Hermana? ¿Amiga? ¿Conocida? – Dijo mientras señalaba el cuerpo de Kristi, yo negué con la cabeza mientras me acercaba a ella y la tomaba en brazos. - ¿Novia? – Dijo el, yo volví a negar con la cabeza. - ¿Entonces, que es ella…?

-Era todo para mí. – Conteste recuperando mi voz.

-No es bueno aferrarse tanto a alguien ¿Sabes? – Yo lo sabía, antes era como él, en vez de responder a su pregunta, solo le respondí.

-Aun eres un niño. – Dije repitiendo la frase favorita de Kristi. – Algún día también darás todo por alguien.

-¿Amor? No lo creo. – Dijo. – Para los Alice es imposible.

\- De todas formas ¿Tu, quién eres? – Dije molesto porque este niño me negara cosas que ni siquiera había experimentado.

-Takashi Tatsuma, exterminador de la AAO, cuando no llegaron 3 chicos a Vietnam como tenían prometido para unirse a la AAO Japonesa, me mandaron a buscarlos, supongo tu eres Kai Ryunami, 12 años, mi misión. – Dijo señalándome, yo asentí había olvidado completamente a la AAO. – Tu prometiste 3 chicos, los otros dos…supongo ella es Yumiko. – Volví a asentir mientras mecía su cuerpo inerte. – Falta otro chico. – Dijo él.

-Nos traiciono. – Dije sin prestarle atención

-Lo lamento por ti, la AAO tomara la falta de esos dos como una afrenta tuya. – Dijo mientras se ponía de pie con su larga espada en su brazo, se acercó a mí y yo solo pude apretar el cuerpo de Yumiko. –En serio, lo siento. – Dijo esto antes de golpearme en la cabeza con el mango de su espada.

* * *

Vio la cara de pánico de Mikan y antes de saberlo el edificio se incendiaba, lo primero que sintió fue el calor, intento correr a una salida pero el edificio se derrumbaba en varias partes, cuando estaba pensando en saltar por una ventana que daba exactamente a Mikan exploto la parte delantera haciendo que un cimiento cayera sobre él y se encontró sin fuerzas para salir, el calor lo hacía sudar demasiado por lo que intento limpiarse con la manga pero su brazo había quedado atrapado, todas las personas que amaba siempre la última vez que las veía tenían una cara de pánico mientras gritaban su nombre, Mikan, la señora Calina desde el muelle cuando su tío se lo llevo, Yumiko ella dijo su nombre mientras tenía una mirada tranquila, se preguntó si Ume también murió gritando el nombre de alguien…

La tos alejo sus pensamientos de cosas tristes, se descubrió respirando con dificultad, antes había pasado esto, cuando desperté por fin me encontré en las celdas de castigo de la AAO después de la muerte de Yumiko, Tatsuma el chico que me salvo la vida me entrego a la AAO, yo seguí pensando que ese niño algún día se enamoraría como yo, después de eso descubrí que por traicionar a una organización siempre eras considerado un traidor a cualquier lugar que fueras, el castigo fue malo pero no pudo decir que fue lo peor que le paso en la vida, lo interrogaban para dar información de las sedes donde había estado en Z, él decía todo al fin no le importaba lo que le pasara a esa organización que tanto le había quitado pero aun así parecía que disfrutaban haciéndole daño, el humo en esa ocasión también ahogaba sus pulmones, desde la celda de enfrente en la sala de castigo vio a una chica de cabello negro, tenía la cara sucia y el cabello grasoso parecía que llevaba mucho tiempo en ese lugar, ella le sostenía su mirada, en ese momento no la reconoció pero ahora sabía que era Amaya, esa niña que parecía no saber nada de la organización, sabía que ella fue la que divulgo que él era el paria de otra sede, traído por "Alta traición" sin siquiera saber lo que le había sucedido, no pensaba que fuera peligrosa pero en ese momento sintió las ansias de contarle a Mikan que no confiara en ella, casi lo lograba cuando le dio el dije que perteneció a Yumiko, él había intentado alejar a Amaya desde que estaban escapando pero Mikan lo había convencido de traerla de vuelta, esperaba que solo se estuviera preocupando demasiado y rogo para que Mikan no fuera tan ilusa, cerró los ojos mientras se dejaba consumir por las llamas que ya no dejaba espacio para ningún otro recuerdo, solo fuego y dolor y así Kai Ryunami se dejó vencer por primera vez en su vida.

* * *

 **Capítulo 13.5 Kai Ryunami**

 **Descripción general**

* * *

Ø Descripción: Chico. ojos azul claro, cabello rubio claro muy corto, piel blanca pálida y muy alto, musculoso.

Ø Nacionalidad: Noruega/Japonés. Bergen Noruega

Ø Definición de Nombre:

§ Nombre: Kai = Mar

§ Apellido: Ryu = Dragón, Nami = Ola

§ La verdad al principio Ryunami iba a ser el "chico de la celda" y el otro interés amoroso de Mikan por eso iba a tener un Alice contrario al de Natsume en este caso el Alice del Agua, pero luego surgió Tatsuma, pero aun así no quise descartar al personaje, su nombre está totalmente basado en el agua, y como este personaje al principio era una combinación entre el Tatsuma y el Ryunami de la historia actual iba a tener el Alice de Tatsuma de transformarse en animales por eso el "Ryu" de su apellido que significa dragón.

Ø Alice: Agua,

Ø Edad: 13 años

* * *

– Ryunami. – Dijo Sakura, mientras seguía viendo con tristeza cada mancha oscura que había dejado el Alice de la muerte en mi brazo– No, Kai ¿Antes, me llamaste Mikan no? – Cuando vi a ese tipo y a Sakura forcejear en el suelo y la luz salir de ella, lo supe al instante era un nuevo Alice, cada vez que presionaban a una persona a una situación extrema y si esta persona era poderosa una luz explotaba de ellas al liberar su Alice. Ya lo había visto la primera y última vez que fue instructor en las batallas en la sede Rusa de Z, un niño que no parecía prometedor resulto ser vencedor en sus batallas, su Alice de control de cuerpos no era fuerte y tampoco era tan bueno luchando, pero cuando él lo intento con ganas sus ojos adquirieron un brillo especial y emitió una onda de color azulado, todos pensaron que sería la nueva promesa de la organización aparte de mí, pero a los pocos días se empezó a debilitar y al cabo de un tiempo murió, Mihara me lo explico cuando un Alice oculto era muy fuerte y se activaba en una situación de crisis, las personas agotaban sus energías, algunos de ellos morían inmediatamente si el Alice agotaba toda su energía en ese instante, al pensar que eso podría pasar con Sakura no me pude contener y la llame por su nombre para intentar detenerla, no quería que ella muriera de esa forma, pero ahora ella se encontraba bien, un Alice que la había salvado del Alice de la muerte era increíble. – Somos casi como familia y sé que no es suficiente pero tal vez así se vayan parte de tus arrepentimientos ¿No crees? – ¿Familia eh? Era cierto esas dos lo eran, sonreí ante su tonto pensamiento, los arrepentimientos eran así porque no se podían reparar pero en cierta forma me hacía sentir mejor.

Si las cosas fueran así de sencillas no tendría tantos problemas, pero decidí intentarlo y la llame por su nombre. - Puede ser Mikan, aunque la lista es muy grande. – Mikan no soltaba mis brazos por lo que decidí cerrar los ojos ante mi inminente muerte, nunca pensé que moriría tan joven y escuchar los llantos quedos de Mikan me hizo pensar en mis personas importantes, que eran solo 4: Mi madre, Yumiko, Ume y Mikan, 2 de ellas vivas y 2 muertas, y si no encontraba como alejar a Mikan, serian 3 de mis personas más importantes muertas

* * *

Cerré los ojos e intente recordar a la primer persona importante para mí, Alissa Walker era mi madre, tenía el mismo tono del cabello rubio claro que ella solo que sus ojos eran de un café chocolatoso que le daba un aspecto joven e inocente sin importar su edad, era delgada y alta y tenía un pequeño tatuaje de una cruz en el lado derecho de su tobillo que parecía odiar, viví con ella los primeros ocho años de mi vida aunque desde el principio me di cuenta de que mi madre sufría por mi padre, por su abandono en especial, ella insistía en contarme una historia de amor acerca de mi padre y de ella, de lo que los dos habían vivido, una chica que es salvada por un chico y aunque en ese momento no existía amor entre ellos, la chica descubrió que estaba embarazada y soñó con tener una familia con ese muchacho pero un día el desapareció dejando a mi madre con un bebe que criar en una ciudad desconocida y sin ningún bien material con el cual subsistir.

Yo no tenía ningún interés en mi padre en los primeros años de mi vida pero admiraba y quería a mi madre con locura, me crio en Bergen Noruega, un pueblo costero, vivíamos en un pequeño apartamento que se encontraba dentro de una gigantesca casa, la dueña era una señora ya anciana que había perdido a sus hijos y esposo en un accidente marítimo, en otro momento había sido rica pero ahora subsistía de la renta que mi madre le daba, esta ancianita llamada Calina que en Ruso sería el equivalente de Helen, nos trataba como familia. A mi madre como la hija que nunca tuvo (Pues sus dos hijos eran varones) y a mí como a un nieto, era estricta pero dulce en los momentos que más lo necesitabas, mi madre solía decirme que parecía que fue muy guapa en sus días de juventud, la señora Calina al escucharlo solo sonreía misteriosa y fumaba de sus cigarrillos (Un vicio que nunca pudo dejar) posando como en un recuadro que tenía en su propio cuarto, donde una chica en un traje de Charleston fumaba puros con la misma elegancia. Yo la seguía por toda la casa mientras ella hacia sus tareas diarias, ella me contaba historia de piratas que llegaron a esta isla fundando así el pueblo e incluso sobre su familia, mi madre trabajaba como cocinera en la Universidad de psicología del pueblo, y al pasar los años logro matricularse como estudiante y conseguir un título, se podría decir que yo viví mis primeros años tranquilo, entre niños del pueblo con los que asistía a la escuela, en la universidad de psicología donde comía con mi madre y en las tardes con la señora Calina pasando una tarde tranquila o saliendo a jugar con mis amigos. Decir que no sabía que era diferente es una mentira, desde que tengo consciencia podía controlar el agua pero en ese entonces mi Alice era muy débil y no me causaba diferencias con los demás niños, en cambio la primera vez que mi madre lo noto estábamos en la sala ella cuidaba una planta de la señora Calina, yo estaba enojado por la falta de atención que me daba, entonces cuando ella se dio la vuelta mi intención fue tirar la planta pero esta se empezó a marchitar dejando un pequeño charco de agua en mis manos, ella me miraba desde el otro lado de la habitación atemorizada, corrió al teléfono y se reportó enferma en el trabajo y me saco arrastrando a la calle, ya solos me dijo.

-Te pareces mucho a tu padre Kai. – Sus palabras me molestaron en ese instante pero creo ahora le veo lógica. – Lo que acabas de hacer….nadie se puede enterar de que puedes hacer algo así ¿Entendido? – Dijo todo esto mientras lloraba, yo que no le encontraba sentido a sus palabras solo asentí y nunca volvimos a hablar sobre esto.

Ese día paso el resto de la tarde conmigo, aunque la notaba decaída no importo pues ella estaba conmigo pero ahora me arrepiento de no haberle preguntado más, de no saber que más decir, si hubiéramos hablado más sobre el tema, tal vez no hubiera hablado con el desconocido que me hablo en el muelle, tal vez no habría confiado en el por el parecido que teníamos, ni porque dijo que era mi tío.

* * *

Los ruidos de pisadas me hicieron abrir los ojos al instante y olvidarme de todos estos recuerdos vi varios agentes de la organización rodearnos, se acercaron y arrastraron a Mikan por el cabello mientras ella no dejaba de gritar, al verla me di cuenta de que estaba muy pálida, me enoje tanto que me intente parar y me di cuenta de que me sentía mejor, incluso las manchas habían desaparecido un poco pero aun así estaba muy débil.

-¿Qué hacemos con el chico señor? – Dijo un hombre al señor del Alice de la muerte.

-Es una lástima pero él fue afectado por mi Alice, morirá dentro de poco, déjenlo morir solo. – Me di cuenta que lo dijo dirigiéndose hacia mí, tenía el cuerpo lleno de manchas negras aún más grandes que las mías estaba seguro de que era obra de Sakura y su nuevo Alice – Esas dos, serán las nuevas favoritas del director. – Dijo esto dirigiéndose al chico del Alice del fuego que nos miraba indiferente desde detrás.

* * *

Las "favoritas" esa palabra siempre me ponía de mal humor pero que la aplicaran a Mikan me enojo demasiado, así que me esforcé para ponerme en pie y seguirlos, recordaba un día mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la organización Z en la India estaba a punto de cumplir 11 años, acababa de robar dos manzanas de los suministros de la cocina, cuando me encontré atrapado entre la multitud de gente, todos observaban a una chica que caminaba con un brillante traje tradicional de la India de color verde con transparencias en ambos lados y dejando al descubierto su estómago, incluso iba descalza pero llevaba tantas pulseras en los tobillos que su caminar producía mucho ruido, a su lado iban dos hombres mayores de traje, me quede mirándola como hacían los otros mientras mordía mi manzana y escuchaba sus murmullos, no entendía su idioma pues llevaba poco en este país, pero repetían mucho una palabra, detrás de esta chica venían al menos otras 15 con trajes parecidos pero de diferentes colores, dejaron a la chica del traje verde sentada en un tapete mientras las otras entraban en una sala, los guardias empezaron a dispersar a la gente, decidí seguir viendo el espectáculo así que me escondí en un cuarto próximo que daba hacia una ventana cercana.

Desde mi nuevo escondite alcanzaba a ver con mayor claridad a la chica del traje verde, tenía entre 13 y 15 años, tenía un cabello increíblemente negro y parecía asustada, ella se empezó a mover inquieta dejando a la vista su tobillo de todas esas pulseras que hacían tanto ruido al caminar, yo note que en su tobillo tenía un tatuaje de una cruz y al lado un espiral, sus ojos eran de un verde muy claro, si vieras este color en otro lugar que no fueran unos ojos dirías que eran color menta, no pude evitar decirlo en mi lengua natal.

-Ojos color menta…. - A lo que la chica volteo a verme, ella parecía entender lo que decía así que me acerque con la esperanza de que alguien me entendiera en este lugar donde yo no comprendía el idioma de nadie, ni ellos el mío. Ella me vio saltar la ventana sin vidrio que nos separaba y sentarme a su lado. – Hola, tu ¿Entiendes el ruso?

La chica aunque asustada, me respondió. – Yo nací en Rusia, obvio que lo entiendo ¿Dónde estamos?

Su pregunta me sorprendió. – En la India, la sede la Z. – Ella simplemente contesto con un seco "Ya veo" mientras desviaba su mirada de la mía, y rascaba su tobillo con sus uñas.

Esta chica parecía un poco amargada pero aun así no quise dejar de hablar con alguien que por fin entendía mi idioma, así que sin saber que decir recordé la palabra que todos repetían al verla. – Oye, tú sabes que significa esta palabra, todos la decían al verte. – Ella me miro intrigada y cuando se la dije bajo la mirada.

-Significa "Favorita". –En ese instante escuchamos venir a alguien y me despedí de ella mientras veía como su mirada de pánico regresaba, si hubiera sabido el verdadero significado de "Favorita" y lo que le pasaría yo no la hubiera dejado, en mi mente solo veía a una chica hermosa con ropas exóticas, tan hermosa que no dejaría de pensar en ella hasta volverla a ver.

* * *

Me puse de mi pie y seguí caminando para al menos darle con mi muerte un tiempo a Mikan para escapar, en cada paso no podía evitar recordar cada paso que había dado mi vida, cada error y cada duda que había cometido me habían llevado a esta muerte muy temprana, podría decir que su vida como Alice inicio cuando conoció a ese tío en un muelle de la ciudad donde vivía, él tenía 8 años y era más alto que la mayoría de los niños de su edad así que estaba acostumbrado a que lo trataran como una persona de más edad y ese tío así lo hizo.

-Hola Kai. – Fue lo primero que él dijo, me encontraba sentado y por la sombra que causaba el sol no pude ver bien sus rasgos, así que lo ignore, hasta que él se agacho y pude ver su rostro, muy parecido al mío y sus ojos del mismo color que el mío, el noto la curiosidad en mí y me dijo. –Soy hermano de tu padre, mi nombre es Alik.

Aunque nunca me había interesado tener un padre, conocer a alguien que estaba relacionado con el me lleno de curiosidad por esta razón lo iba a ver cada martes al muelle, el me empezó contando cosas sobre él, como su físico decía que yo era igual a mi padre excepto por el color del cabello, el mío era rubio como el de mi madre y el de mi padre era negro, también me explico lo que era un Alice y me mostro que él podía controlar la tierra y que mi padre igual tenía ese Alice pero qué Mirt que era el nombre de mi padre, siempre tuvo un mayor control que él, cuando le mostré que yo podía controlar el agua, él se puso muy feliz, me dijo que sus padres que serían mis abuelos también tenían Alice, podían controlar el agua (Mi abuela) y la tierra (Mi abuelo) pero que sus hijos solo heredaron el Alice de la Tierra pero que en cambio yo había heredado el Alice que se consideraba mucho más valioso. El Alice del Agua.

Por ese tiempo mientras yo me reunía con Alik mi tío, mi madre también empezó a salir con Milos un profesor de su clase de psicología, ninguno le decía de sus encuentros al otro y así los dos éramos felices en nuestra mutua ignorancia.

Un día cuando ella llego a casa con Milos, ni la señora Calina ni yo sabíamos que hacer, comimos en silencio nadie sabía que decir y cuando mi mama salió a despedirse de él, nos miró con reproche, confundido me quede donde estaba, hasta que la señora Calina se paró y me revolvió el cabello – Pobre niño, ahora solo puedo ver que pasara contigo. – Ella empezó a recoger los platos mientras yo pensaba en sus palabras.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – Ella se paró y me miro.

-Alissa es joven Kai, si forma una familia con ese hombre ¿Qué pasara contigo? ¿Qué harás tú? – Ella tenía razón pero yo ya tenía mi plan, encontraría a mi padre y así ninguna otra persona me alejaría de mi mamá.

Cuando llego el martes salí a primera hora de la casa sin intención de ir a la escuela y me dirigí al muelle a encontrarme con mi tío en el lugar de siempre solo que esta vez él hablaba con un hombre en el muelle.

-Tío… - Murmure mientras me terminaba de acercar.

-Kai, es raro que llegues a esta hora, él es Mihara Kanbu, se acaba de graduar de la Gakuen Alice de la sede Europea. - El implicado solo asintió en mi dirección. – Es mi sobrino, Kai Ryunami. – Me presento, esta persona no me gustaba tenía un cabello negro corto y unos ojos azules, su apariencia era de lo más normal aquí en Noruega pero la forma en que me miro al saber nuestro parentesco no me gusto.

-No sabía que Mirt tuvo un hijo. – En ese momento cuando el menciono a mi padre recordé a lo que había venido.

-¡Tío, necesito encontrar a mi padre! Mi madre…ella me dejara por otra persona si el no aparece. – Lo tome por los hombros e intente que me tomara en serio

Entonces el señor Mihara se acercó y tomo uno de mis brazos. – Kai, ven con nosotros así podremos encontrar a tu padre y Alissa nunca te dejara.

* * *

Los mareos pararon en ese momento y note que las manchas de mis brazos habían desaparecido completamente, esto no tenía una explicación por lo que me detuve un momento a tomar aire y pensar a donde habían llevado a Mikan, el hotel era la única opción y el lugar más cercano así que debía esforzarme por llegar.

Seguí esforzándome por caminar mientras recordaba cómo había accedido a seguirlos sin pensar en las consecuencias, ese día me embarque en el muelle de Bergen por la costa vi a la señora Calina que me buscaba y recordé las historias de Simbad el rey de los 7 mares que ella me conto y pensé que sería como el, encontraría a mi padre y podría vivir con todos, fue un error de mi parte, dos meses después fui enlistado en la sede de Z en Rusia, Mihara Kanbu ingreso al mismo tiempo que yo, el con 20 años y yo con 8, tiempo después él fue acusado de traición por infiltrar información y ayudar a dos chicos a escapar de la academia Alice, estas dos personas fueron mi misión durante mucho tiempo, buscar a la chica del Alice del robo que era acompañada por un descendiente del Alice de la barrera de la Academia Japonesa pero nunca di con la pista de ellos, en cambio Mihara se protegió uniéndose a la AAO otra organización contra personas Alice, no lo volvería a ver hasta 5 años después cuando yo mismo entrara a la sede Japonesa de la AAO, pero nunca olvidaría el trato que él me dio a mi llegada, mi tío desapareció el mismo día que desembarcamos a Rusia y me dejo a cargo de Mihara, en Rusia las organizaciones tenían mayor libertad que en cualquier lugar del mundo y así me lo hizo saber Mihara me indico que ahora yo era de su propiedad y mi tío era un hombre sin lealtad que me vendió a Z, al principio no quise creerlo y supuse que un día llegaría el como si nada hubiera pasado y me llevara con mi padre, después de que pasaron mis batallas en Z perdí esa ilusión, la sede en Rusia era un edificio gigante, donde me encontré con diversos niños de aproximadamente mi edad todos ellos Alice, todos desesperados y asustados incluyéndome a mí, la primer noche en los calabozos conocí a Tadeo un chico que al parecer se mantenía tranquilo, en cambio yo tan exaltado y furioso como me sentía no pude soportar más su expresión y fui a buscar pelea con él, nunca fui un chico tranquilo y la situación en la que estaba me hizo actuar aun peor, el me dejo golpearlo hasta que note los golpecitos de una chica muy pequeña, gritaba que soltara a su hermano, así que por eso él se mantenía tranquilo por su pequeña hermana, cuando la mire el chico que no había detenido ninguno de mis golpes pensé que no valía la pena pero él se arrojó sobre mí, apartándome de la niña, cuando llegaron a separarnos, Mihara apareció entre los responsables, exigiendo al culpable o los dos iríamos al calabozo.

-Fui yo. – El me miro sorprendido, aún era muy joven para poner sus clásicas miradas de maldad contenida, aun así el miro al otro chico, por mi egoísmo lo separarían de su hermana así que decidí adoptar el papel del malvado - ¿Acaso eres estúpido? Yo ya confesé.

Después de esto fui encerrado en las celdas por pelear, como castigo me dejaron 3 días en este lugar y cuando subí me encontré que ahora en cambio de los 8 que éramos al principio solo quedaban 5 contando conmigo, cuando les pregunte a los demás me contaron que un científico chino se había llevado a 3 chicos pero que confirmaron sus muertes 1 día después, "Era para probar un potenciador dijeron" eso era lo que todos los chicos repetían, note que la presión de poder morir hizo que todos se dividieran aún más y aunque todos teníamos miedo nadie se acercó a nadie, éramos enemigos yo ya lo había entendido, cada quien era su propio mundo dividido de los demás por la desesperación de sobrevivir, incluso yo era tratado con más antipatía, "Era el peligroso chico que le gustaba pelear" por lo que se acercaban cada vez menos a mí, al poco tiempo descubrí que se llevaron a los más chicos de edad incluyendo a la hermana de Tadeo, aun me sentía culpable y al notar que el que era muy tranquilo tenía problemas con los demás que solían molestarlo o abusar de él, empecé a seguirlo sabiendo que mi sola presencia sería suficiente para alejarlos, cuando no estaba con Tadeo, estaba intentando escapar pero como decía Mihara el gobierno Ruso era el que tenía mayor conocimiento sobre las personas Alice por esa razón la organización estaba a la vista y escapar era imposible, tendrías que salir de Rusia sin ser detectado para lograr escapar, aparte de que Mihara comenzó a comentar cosas como "Alissa estará muy feliz si te vuelve a ver ¿Por qué no la traemos?" que pudieran lastimar a mi madre me daba más miedo que nada por eso intente dejar de escapar, pero cuando me atraparon la última vez ya no me llevaron a las celdas si no a las zonas de castigo, me amararon a un poste de manos y pies y recibí 15 latigazos en la espalda después mis heridas fueron cubiertas con sal para evitar una sanación rápida e incluso aumentar el dolor, cuando por fin salí me enfrente a las batallas sin entrenamiento físico, ni de Alice y con la espalda destrozada, los otros chicos si lo tenían y entendí que yo era el débil en este lugar.

En ese momento deje mis pensamientos pues había encontrado a Mikan, todos los guardias rodeaban al tipo del Alice de la muerte que se retorcía en el suelo mientras las manchas aumentaban su camino por su cuerpo, el guardia que cargaba a Mikan y Amaya las dejo en el suelo mientras corría a auxiliar a esa despreciable persona, intente quitar la expresión de cansancio de mi cara mientras recordaba un pregunta que Mikan nos hizo a Ume y a mi hace mucho tiempo "¿Cómo utilizan sus Alice?" yo me limite a responder "Yo…la primera vez, quería dañar a alguien, estaba sumamente enojado y de repente ¡Pum! Exploto en pedacitos en frente de mí." Esa también era la respuesta de como sobreviví a mis batallas y la respuesta a como sobreviviría a este momento.

* * *

En ese momento pensé en destrozar al hombre del Alice de la muerte pero así solo conseguiría que no dejaran de perseguirme, por lo que me concentre en el otro hombre, el exploto en ese momento y sin darme cuenta yo empecé a sonreír, mientras me acercaba a Mikan y desamarraba sus manos, recordé cuando cumplí 11 años oficialmente en la sede de India, cuando llegue a la India me topé con un sistema diferente al de Rusia, apenas organizado y demasiado caótico, el líder de esa sede Emir era un hombre ya mayor al que solo le interesaba el poder que ejercía en la ciudad, o más bien el temor que podía lograr, así descubrí que en la sede de Rusia había adquirido las ambiciones de mis anteriores líderes y que en esta nueva sede no podía hacer nada más que abandonar esas ambiciones, volví a pensar como un niño y recordé mi casa en ese muelle, al que no iba desde hace tres años, tal vez sería lo mejor ir, al fin nadie notaria la desaparición de uno más y así lo decidí. Si de algo se caracterizaba Emir era de tener un gusto caro en las cosas y en las mujeres, por eso me fue fácil robar varias cosas que veía con valor en el lugar, tarde 2 meses en juntar las cosas sin que nadie se diera cuenta, en gran parte lo había logrado por la chica de los ojos de color menta, ella nunca me dijo su nombre, y yo solía llamarla ojos de menta o Yumiko y a ella no parecía molestarle, ella aunque era un Alice solía quedarse dentro de la sede y cuando tenía tiempo salía conmigo, desde el primer momento ella me gusto pero siempre fui un niño a sus ojos.

Un día en el lago le dije. – Me gustas, ojos de menta. - Ella me miro con tristeza.

-Hasta para estas cosas eres solo un niño, Kai. – Molesto le arroje agua, mientras pensaba que cuando creciera un poco más lo volvería a decir.

Su Alice era ser muy buena con las armas aunque no había tenido entrenamiento en usarlas, ella era por mucho la mejor, incluso llegando a vencerme en todas las peleas que mantuvimos por diversión, su arma favorita era el arco por eso utilizaba ese apodo con ella (Yumiko= Niña arquera), sabía que el jefe de la sede de la India le gustaban mucho las mujeres por eso su guardia personal estaba compuesta solo de estas, chicas con Alice todas hermosas y peligrosas, Yumiko era parte de esta guardia, cuando no estaba ocupada siempre pasaba el tiempo conmigo, tenía 14 años y aunque era 4 años mayor que yo éramos casi de la altura y si no fuera por ella nunca había logrado reunir todas esas cosas sin ser descubiertos, ella me dijo los puntos débiles de la sede, que era un gran edificio que solo ocupaba Emir, y las mujeres que el seleccionaba, a las afueras de este vivíamos los demás miembros de Z, solo se nos permitía entrar para las comidas o reportar el resultado de misiones y la diferencia entre los bienes dentro y fuera del edificio era abismal, Yumiko fue la que me enseño todos estos puntos débiles en las comidas o cuando lograba escaparse del estricto sistema de Emir, nos solíamos ver en la parte este del edificio, donde no había chozas de otros miembros de la organización pues esta parte del edificio daba a un lago, unas escaleras hacían fácil el deceso al lago, nosotros nos escondíamos en esta parte, era seguro y si alguien nos descubría yo sería más fuerte en este terreno rodeado de agua que en ningún otro lugar, en ese lugar le conté mi decisión.

-Yo regresare a Noruega, quiero al menos ver que sucedió con mi madre y con la señora Calina. – Ella traía puesto un vestido blanco con transparencias, si de algo se caracterizaba Emir era de vestir elegantemente a la gente que vivía dentro de la sede, ella estaba sentada en el borde de las escaleras mientras balanceaba las piernas en el agua, enojado hice que el agua mojara la parte inferior de su largo vestido y ella me volteo a ver enfadada. – Pensé que querrías venir conmigo, Rusia queda muy cerca ¿Sabes? – Ella siguió sin decir nada, mientras daba pequeños golpes a las partes donde su vestido se había mojado. - ¿Tu familia está allá, no? ¿No los quieres ver de nuevo? – Ella solo negó con la cabeza.

-Vas a necesitar dinero para llegar a Noruega. – Dijo mientras se ponía de pie y sacudía por última vez su vestido. – Yo te ayudare.

-Espera. – Dije mientras tomaba su mano. – ¿Por qué no quieres regresar a casa?

-Kai, aun eres un niño. – Ella logro soltar su mano de mi agarre y se cruzó de brazos. - ¿Crees que tu familia seguirá igual? ¿Qué pasara si ellos ya te olvidaron? – Ella tenía razón, esa fue una de las principales razones por las que me fui, quería evitar un gran cambio. – Aparte mi familia está en Rusia, en el momento en que entre seré atrapada por la sede de Rusia y de ese lugar nunca podría escapar. – Era cierto, yo asentí entendiendo lo que era estar en esa sede y así empezamos nuestra recolección de objetos.

En 2 meses conseguí lo suficiente, fui vendiendo lo necesario para los pasajes, al momento de despedirme, Yumiko no apareció y yo que quería decirle que me gustaba de nuevo. Cuando llegue a Bergen la ciudad era enorme no se comparaba con el pequeño pueblo que yo recordaba, me dirigí inmediatamente a la casa de la señora Calina, caminaba con decisión pero aun resonaban en mi cabeza las palabras de Yumiko "¿Crees que tu familia seguirá igual? ¿Qué pasara si ellos ya te olvidaron?" aun no quería perder la esperanza por lo que intente dejar de pensar en eso, subí las pequeñas escaleras y toque la puerta esperanzado, abrió la puerta una pequeña niña rubia, era la representación en pequeña de mi madre, me miro confusa.

-Busco a la señora Calina o a Alissa. – Dije pensando que el parecido no era la gran cosa, tal vez las dos se mudaron.

La niña abrió más la puerta mientras gritaba - ¡Mami! – Así que no estaba equivocado, aun vivían aquí, la niña recorrió el pasillo y subió las escaleras mientras yo la seguía, veía las fotos que colgaban por las escaleras, mi madre se había casado, esa niña había nacido, definitivamente todo había cambiado, la niña se detuvo y abrió un cuarto que antes era el mío, me quede en el borde cuando escuche la voz de mi madre.

-Calina, ten más cuidado ya te lo he dicho ¿Quién era?

-Un niño te busca. – Escuche como se paraba y cuando cruzo la puerta me vio, traía en brazos a un bebe muy pequeño. – Kai… - Él bebe casi se le cae de los brazos y sin poder evitarlo la ayude a sostenerlo, era una mini copia de Milos el hombre que trajo ese último día a casa, ella aun sorprendida solo miro como coloque al bebe en sus brazos, al verlo corrió al cuarto desde donde nos miraba la niña.

-Calina, quédate en el cuarto y cuídalo. – Dicho esto salió de nuevo, cerró la puerta e intento abrazarme, la aleje al momento. – Podemos hablar en otro lugar.

Ella empezó a caminar por el pasillo y yo la seguí sin decir palabra, llegamos a la salita donde había descubierto mi Alice ya hace mucho tiempo, me quede en el borde sintiéndome un extraño en esta casa, ella me invito a sentarme o a tomar algo pero yo negué a todo, nos quedamos en un silencio incomodo hasta que dije.

-Y ¿La señora Calina? – Ella bajo la mirada

-Cuando desapareciste ella seguía buscándote, ya era mayor y salía diario hasta la noche, se enfermó, pensamos que mi embarazo la haría sentirse mejor. – Vio mi sorpresa al saber que estaba embarazada desde esa época. – Cuando traje a comer a Milos esa noche ya tenía 3 meses. – Dijo ella por toda explicación. – La señora Calina murió antes de que él bebe naciera, ya era mayor Kai, por eso mi bebe se llama como ella, Calina. – Yo solo asentí por toda respuesta, ahora entendía porque Yumiko no respondía cuando algo le incomodaba.

El silencio volvió hasta que tocaron la puerta, mi madre salió corriendo a abrir, me senté pesadamente en la sala sintiéndome culpable por la muerte de la señora Calina, murió buscándome al parecer fue la única que me extraño.

Mi madre volvió a entrar en el cuarto seguida de Milos, quien ahora era su esposo, los mire fijamente a los dos, Milos se acercó demasiado al lugar donde estaba sentado y puso una mirada ruda para indicarme que esta era su casa, yo me puse de pie, éramos de la misma altura ahora, su físico siempre fue delgado, igual que el mío, la diferencia es que yo era mucho más musculoso después de pasar tanto tiempo entrenando para Z, estuve satisfecho cuando el dio un paso atrás en la mesa y se sentó intimidado por mí. Parecía cansado pero aun así me indico que me sentara, mi madre permaneció detrás de el sin siquiera mirarme.

-Como ya sabes Kai, esta casa era de la señora Calina, cuando ella falleció…te dejo todo a ti y supongo que fue por eso por lo que regresaste ¿No? – Me quede sorprendido al parecer la señora Calina en serio me apreciaba, como no conteste el siguió hablando. – Si pudieras firmar para cedernos todo, estaría muy agradecido contigo, esta casa vale mucho, claro tu madre también te agradecería, este es el lugar en donde queremos criar a nuestros hijos.

Deje de escucharlo, este señor me estaba desesperando, cerré mi mano mientras pensaba en destrozarlo pero mi madre se abalanzo sobre mí, mientras gritaba

-No lo hagas. – Me quede mirándola mientras bajaba la mano. – Tu padre…hacia algo parecido cuando estaba enojado.

Milos nos miró confundido. – Ohh, las cosas raras que decías que hacía. – Cerré sus pulmones mientras el caía en el suelo, mi madre corrió a su lado.

-Esta casa es mía, la señora Calina me la dejo para que yo decidiera quien vive aquí y quien no y es momento de que se vayan. – Deje de utilizar mi Alice mientras los veía en el suelo, vi que Milos estaba a punto de abalanzarse sobre mí, y mi madre sollozaba. – O ¿Quieren que los saque a la fuerza? – Después de esto ellos corrieron escaleras arriba, bajaron con la niña y él bebe y salieron por la puerta principal, vi la mirada de mi madre que intentaba decirme algo pero Milos la arrastro con él.

De repente me encontré solo en la casa de mi niñez, sintiéndome irremediablemente estúpido por mi arranque de furia, me dedique a explorar la casa donde yo debería haber pasado toda mi vida, hasta el final todos los cambios, toda esa vida que mi madre había hecho sin mí me deprimieron, incluso mi cuarto había sido ocupado por el nuevo bebe, como si me reemplazara, la niña para reemplazar a la señora Calina y el niño para mí. Recorrí el lugar hasta llegar a la parte donde vivía la señora Calina, todo estaba en orden, recordé la cadena que ella llevaba en el cuello siempre, una letra "Y" en oro rosado que representaba a su difunto esposo, Ymir, en cambio su esposo llevaba una "C" en el cuello por ella misma, Calina. Parecían ser más mi familia que estas personas que ahora ocupaban la casa, la busque en su cuarto y no di con ella, hasta que me di cuenta que nada de lo que parecían los objetos de valor que antes adornaban su cuarto estaban ahora en su lugar, decepcionado fui al que antes era mi cuarto, ahora el cuarto del nuevo bebe y aquí encontré las estrellas de plata que tanto presumía la señora Calina que estaban en el móvil de sus hijos, los quite todos, y así fui recorriendo toda la casa, encontrando las cosas que habían tomado de la señora Calina, hasta que llegue al cuarto de la niña que ahora tenía el mismo nombre, el dije de "Y" se encontraba en este lugar tirado entre juguetes, que mal trataban las cosas que ella había amado pensé.

Al día siguiente apareció mi madre venia sola, entro por su cuenta y me encontró dormido en la cocina donde había asaltado todo el refrigerador, al abrir los ojos la vi y me dijo.

-Eso no es tuyo.

Enojado le respondí. – ¡Todo aquí es mío! Pregúntale a la señora Calina, no a esa tonta niña que ahora lleva su nombre.

Ella se quitó el bolso y el abrigo y empezó a cocinar algo como en los viejos tiempos. – Es tu hermana Kai, no la llames tonta. – No conteste nada. – Si tan solo intentaras conocerlos…

Interrumpí sus palabras. -¿Mis hermanos? Solo me viste y me alejaste de ellos, ¿Si yo lo intentara? ¡Qué hay de ti! No me preguntaste si quería vivir con ustedes o algo así, ¡Solo quieren la casa!

Ella no bajo la mirada pero la vi avergonzada. – Tienes que entender…tu desapareciste

-Pero aun así también soy tu hijo. – Ella se empezó a acercar intentando abrazarme pero yo la aleje. – Termina lo que estás haciendo así podremos hablar. – Dije incomodo por su contacto. Ella asintió

-¿De qué quieres hablar, Kai?

Quería preguntarle muchas cosas, pero solo pude decir. – Tu... ¿Al menos me buscaste?

-Tienes que entender Kai, estaba embarazada no me podía mover, y cuando murió la señora Calina nos ocupamos de la casa, después nació Calina tu hermana y tuvimos muchas ocupaciones, comprarle cosas, bautizo, conocí a la familia de Milos, un bebe ocupa mucho espacio… - Ella decía todo esto con una sonrisa, como recordando lo feliz de esos días.

-No te pregunte eso, ¿Me intentaste buscar? – Dije más fuerte de lo que pretendía. Ella negó con la cabeza y yo no pude más que decepcionarme. – Pueden quedarse con la casa. – Vi su cara de alegría al fin al cabo era lo que había buscado. – Pero les cobrare renta, de algo tengo que vivir en el futuro, dejare a alguien encargado de verificar que paguen obviamente nunca sabrás quien es.-Dije dando media vuelta y pensando en donde iría ahora, hasta que recordé el motivo por el que me fui la primera vez, mi padre. – Espera, cuéntame todo sobre mi padre, sin reservas. – Ella pareció sorprendida por mi pregunta pero aun así empezó a hablar.

-Conocí a tu padre en la sede Rusa de la AAO. – Eso me sorprendió mucho así que ella sabía sobre las organizaciones.

-¿Cómo llegaste ahí? Tú no tienes un Alice.

-Vivía en un pueblo pobre cercano a Rusia, cuando mi padres se endeudaron me entregaron como garantía a la organización, nunca lograron pagar por lo que debían por eso me quede en ese lugar. – Vio mi cara de sorpresa y empezó a quitarse su bota dejando a la vista su tatuaje de cruz en su tobillo. – Todas las organizaciones tienen otros negociones ilegales, aparte de los niños Alice, por lo que veo ya te topaste con las organizaciones, así que ya deberías saberlo. – Aun no sabía de lo que hablaba, ella volvió a ponerse su bota y continúo hablando. – Drogas, tráfico de personas todo está en cada sede de la organización, cuando llegan nuevas chicas para prostituir las marcan con un símbolo en el tobillo, en Rusia es una cruz, sé que de Corea les marcan el ying yang y así en cada lugar, yo fui una de esas chicas, solo tienen 3 caminos esas niñas. El primero es lo que les pasa a la mayoría son vendidas a diferentes lugares, el segundo son las seleccionadas para quedarse en la sede aun como prostitutas, ese fue lo que me paso a mí, el tercero son las chicas que llegan para prostituir y aparte tienen un Alice a ellas le llaman "favoritas". – No pude dejar de pensar en Yumiko y su tatuaje de cruz en el tobillo, pero el espiral ¿Que significaba?, pero por fin estaba obteniendo respuestas, no podía detenerla ahora. – Yo ya no podía aguantar esa vida y estuve a punto de matarme muchas veces, en las celdas de castigo conocí a tu padre, desde entonces el venía a hablar conmigo al pabellón de mujeres, esos momentos eran los mejores, nunca me toco aunque se suponía que podía hacerlo, un día me dijo que escaparía, yo no sabía que hacer hasta que dijo que si quería ir con él, yo acepte, lo más lejos que llegamos fue a Bergen pero el desapareció y después naciste tú, yo no podía quejarme me dio la libertad que tanto quería y una vida, nunca dijo que me amaba o que se quedaría conmigo para siempre, a veces pienso que desapareció por mi bien para que no me encontraran a mí y a ti, supuse que lo mejor que podía hacer para agradecerle era cuidar a su hijo pero desde el principio sabía que eras diferente, un Alice como tu padre. – Note la furia y el asco cuando ella pronuncio esa palabra "Un Alice". – Sabía que algún día te irías como el pero no pensé que fuera tan pronto, perdóname Kai…por ser tan mala madre pero no puedo desperdiciar toda la vida que me regalo tu padre llorando porque las personas Alice me dejan atrás.

-Lo entiendo. – Mentí. – Me llevare todas las pertenencias de la señora Calina, al fin ella me dejo todo. – Llevaba en una bolsa las cosas de mayor valor y al cuello el collar de la letra "Y".

-Kai. – Dijo ella, voltee esperanzado de que me detuviera. – El collar es el favorito de Calina…tu hermana… ¿Se lo podrías dejar? Al fin al cabo se llaman igual.

-No, ya le di demasiado de lo que debería ser mío. – Dije y me fui de esa casa, pensando en nunca regresar. Oculte las cosas de la señora Calina en el mar, muy profundo y me dije que algún día regresaría por ellas, solo lleve conmigo el collar de "Y" en oro rosado.

* * *

Mikan se agacho en el suelo mientras intentaba quitar las correas que ataban su manos, se movía frenéticamente hasta que escucho al guardia gritar, cuando volteo a mirarlo lo encontró en el suelo al lado del tipo del Alice de la muerte, se retorcía mientras ponía sus manos en su cabeza y salía sangre de su nariz y orejas y en un momento el tipo exploto, sangre y órganos volaban por todas las partes, entonces lo vio en el borde entre los arboles Kai con su sonrisa tonta miraba la escena del hombre volar en pedazos, se acercó a ella y desamarro sus manos.

-Es hora de irte, ahora lo deberías entender yo moriré… - Ella empezó a negar con su cabeza mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos, lo sabía pero no quería aceptarlo, quería salvarlo e irse lejos con él. – Toma esto, ellos te quieren a ti por lo que debes irte, yo estoy al borde de la muerte ya no les intereso. – Dijo mientras descolgaba el dije de la letra "Y" de su cuello. - Si moriré no tiene caso tenerlo, vete. – Mikan lo tomo en la palma de su mano y lo guardo en una bolsa de short negro, se acercó a Ryunami cerró los ojos mientras lo abrazaba y lo beso en la frente, el chico correspondió su abrazo mientras acercaba su boca a su oído para decir lo que él creía serían sus últimas palabras, hasta que sintió algo filoso clavarse en su cuerpo.

* * *

Mikan vio directo a su estómago donde un cuchillo casi la había atravesado, el arma apenas la había tocado a ella pero en cambio atravesó totalmente el estómago de Ryunami, el que estaba muy cerca de su cara escupió sangre en su rostro involuntariamente, el empezó a resbalar por el suelo mientras Mikan intentaba sostenerlo, en el suelo un guardia la tomo por los brazos mientras la arrastraba, vio a Ryunami levantarse y seguirla mientras mantenía una mano en su herida. Él se veía en un estado crítico por lo que ella se siguió retorciendo entre los brazos del guardia, hasta que cayo hacia el frente, cayo de rodillas y noto que ya estaban en la fachada del hotel, intento correr hacia Ryunami pero un guardia la golpeo en el estómago derrumbándola.

* * *

No podía creerlo ahora estaba en muy mal estado por la herida del estómago y Mikan parecía que nunca podría escapar, se puso de pie y recordó como aun después de sus batallas el no tuvo ninguna herida, él y Tadeo fueron los sobrevivientes a esas batallas, aunque era el que menos entrenamiento tenía, el que menos cosas podía hacer con su Alice en ese momento, el sintió unas enormes ganas de vivir en las batallas, ahora solo se movía para intentar darle una oportunidad a otra persona, el Ryunami de ese entonces no lo hubiera hecho, entreno muy fuerte para así lograr tener la libertad de la que veía que disfrutaba Mihara, el intento ser como el, cruel sin importarle nada y muy pronto aprendió que el desinterés era una forma de llevar esa vida, intento hacer cada vez cosas peores más crueles y cada vez se iba volviendo más fuerte su Alice, su forma de pelear era mejor, todo esto lo ayudo a convertirse en exterminador, sabía que Tadeo no aprobaba su forma de actuar pero también sabía que su lazo con él aunque silencioso no se rompería por como actuaba el, aparte de que ahora tenía los privilegios de ser un exterminador en ese punto de su vida estaba satisfecho, pero todo cambio en una misión cuando lo mandaron por unos papeles a España los tenía la AAO de ese país, era la lista de nuevos que llegarían a la Gakuen Alice Europea y Japonesa, le dijeron que la AAO había movido a sus mejores elementos a proteger los documentos, así vio por primera vez a Ume Haiiro, entre los agentes se ponían nombres claves, a ella le decían la "Princesa oscura" y el entendía porque, era una chica muy guapa con su largo cabello negro y ojos rosados, pero tenía un aura de infelicidad en su postura de inmovilidad mirando al vacío dejaba entendido que no era feliz, pensó que sería fácil atacarla porque estaba distraída y así se haría más famoso por vencer a alguien como ella, pero en el momento que ella los vio, las personas a su lado se empezaron a retorcer en el suelo, ella se movía ágil directo hacia ellos con una espada fina en las manos, al momento supo que lo mejor era escapar, esa chica que parecía tan vacía se había levantado como una fiera, ahora sabía que era peligrosa como todos los rumores decían, su escape le valió tener problemas con los altos mandos en Rusia, lo transfirieron a la sede en la India y ni siquiera se pudo despedir de Tadeo, eso cambio todo. Vio que llevaban a Mikan a la parte de atrás del hotel y decidió entrar y cortar camino por el interior del hotel, mientras se preguntaba que hubiera sucedido si él y Ume hubieran protegido a Mikan como prometieron.

* * *

Cuando regrese a la India de ver a mi madre en Bergen, llegue casi sin nada, ni Yumiko, ni yo, habíamos pensado en el dinero para regresar, los dos pensábamos en que me quedaría con mi madre, tarde más de 5 meses en llegar pero estaba satisfecho de que nadie notara que había desaparecido, entre al edificio de la sede, hasta ahora Yumiko solo me había ayudado a llegar a la parte más superficial de la sede y ahora estaba llegando a otros lugares nunca vistos, vi a muchas mujeres y niñas que me miraban con curiosidad, según lo que me había dicho mi madre Alissa esto sucedía en todas las sedes de las organizaciones, ella misma había sido víctima, el gran edificio de la sede en el frente tenia entrada a diversas personas, siempre pensé que solo eran los clientes para las misiones pero ahora los veía con diferentes ojos, en la parte trasera y en el oeste tenia las chozas de los chicos Alice y en el este estaba el lago. Supuse que en el lado delantero estarían todos los negocios sucios del jefe Emir y no me equivocaba, ese lugar era lo peor que había visto, vi a varias chicas todas con tatuajes de espirales en los tobillos algunas tenían otras figuras pero no podía distinguir bien ninguna, cuando descubrían mis miradas intentaban ocultar sus tatuajes igual que mi madre solía hacer.

-Kai…- Al escuchar mi nombre, voltee y me encontré con Yumiko con sus ojos color de menta, y un vestido del mismo tono, me acerque a ella. - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y tu madre? – Pregunto ella, al captar las miradas de las demás chicas, me arrastro fuera de este lugar, llegamos al lago donde yo no pude evitar abrazarla al saber todo lo que había pasado y todo el tiempo que pase sin ella, le conté todo lo que paso con mi familia, pero no pude contarle lo que me conto mi madre sobre lo que le pasaba a las chicas con los tatuajes en los tobillos como Yumiko, ahora podía notar varias pistas.

-Yumiko. – Dije mientras la miraba. – Si yo te dijera que escaparas conmigo ¿Irías? – Ella solo me miro seriamente un momento después volteo la vista y se arrojó en el lago.

-No, no iría. – Me lance detrás de ella, en el lago era muy difícil moverse con mis ropas mojadas en cambio Yumiko se movía ligera con sus vestidos transparentosos, alcance a tomarla de la mano, dándome cuenta que ella era lo único que me quedaba en ese momento, la chica de los ojos de color menta, a veces fría conmigo otras veces cálida, y muy misteriosa.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no vendrías conmigo? ¡Yo te protegeré! – Ella al principio volteo sorprendida, cuando me miro comprendió que yo no me rendiría, que sabía más de lo que podía decir o de lo que quería hablar.

-Aun eres un niño, Kai. No podríamos escapar, no importa que nos pase…estar vivos es lo mejor. – Se soltó de mi brazo y siguió caminando. – ¿Cómo te enteraste? – Fue lo único que me dijo ya de espaldas.

-Mi madre…tiene el mismo tatuaje de cruz. – Ella volvió a verme pero ahora examinaba mi rostro.

-Lo siento. – Fue lo único que dijo. Negué con la cabeza

-El espiral, ¿De qué es? – Ella se giró totalmente hasta estar uno enfrente del otro.

-Cada chica es marcada con un símbolo que significa la ciudad a la que pertenece su sede, una cruz para Rusia, un espiral para la India, una estrella para México, unas alas para España, se supone que en cada ciudad significa algo. Tengo 2 porque he pertenecido a dos ciudades.

-Ya veo. – Fue lo único que pude decir, ella salió del lago arrastrando su largo vestido.

-Me tengo que ir. – Dijo

-No te dejare… - Dije mientras apretaba mis manos hasta que se hicieran puños. – No dejare que vuelva a pasar. – Ella solo sonrió y me beso en la mejilla, mientras se iba.

Como mi madre había dicho Yumiko era de las "Favoritas" me entere de que solo existían 3 en la sede de India. Los dormitorios de las chicas eran un laberinto, y en las noches parecía que había mucha más gente que en el día, los hombres de todas las edades entraban a sus cuartos, cuando yo buscaba el cuarto de Yumiko descubrí que las favoritas tenían cuartos aparte, eran más caras y muy pocos podían pagar por ellas, un guardia cuidaba la entrada a sus cuartos, como agente de Z le indique al guardia que me habían puesto al cuidado de Yumiko, él se sorprendió al escuchar esto y recordé que ese no era su nombre real, por suerte apareció ella e indico que era verdad, me dejaron pasar y cuando estuvimos detrás de las puertas de su cuarto, le dije.

-Te prometí, que te protegería y eso voy a hacer. – Ella apretó los labios enfadada

-Sabes que por ahora lo puedes hacer, pero cuando Emir regrese en un mes no se quedara tranquilo, como lo escuchaste desde el primer día, yo y esas dos chicas de los cuartos de al lado somos las favoritas del jefe de esta organización. – Entendi la implicación de la palabra y enojado voltee el rostro mientras el coraje volvía por el asco que sentía.

-¡No lo hare! – Grite como un niño pequeño, yo que siempre quería evitar que Yumiko me viera como un niño pero no pude evitar sentirme así ahora.

Esa noche dormí con Yumiko, los dos abrazados, aunque lo quise evitar pero no pude, llore por lo triste que me sentía por lo que le había pasado a ella, la impotencia de no salvarla ese primer día que la vi e incluso aunque no lo admití también llore por mi madre y lo poco que le importaba, Yumiko al verme llorar con tanta desesperación intento consolarme diciendo que todo estaba bien, pero al final ella también termino llorando, los dos tomados de las manos en esa cama, poco a poco nos quedamos dormidos hasta que Yumiko soltó mis manos y quedo profundamente dormida, deje el dije de la letra "Y" en sus manos, quería que ella lo tuviera.

Cuando desperté note una pulsera de plata en mi muñeca y la falta de Yumiko, ella ya se estaba arreglando y solo dijo "Es por el dije, la pulsera me refiero" sonreí ante su gesto. Las siguientes dos semanas las pasamos juntos, yo no salía del pabellón de mujeres, e incluso las otras dos chicas que llamaban "Favoritas" me trataban como un hermano pequeño a cambio yo cuidaba la entrada a sus habitaciones, aunque cada una de ellas me dijo que no sería posible esto cuando Emir volviera, yo mismo lo sabía estaba haciendo una locura, pero no podía evitarlo, quería protegerla, ese día salí al lago y me quede el tiempo que pude en el lugar, a lo lejos vi a un chico acercarse, se trataba de Tadeo mi compañero en Rusia, me pareció tan raro verlo acercarse a mí en este lugar exótico, que no pude evitar correr hacia él.

Cuando estuvimos uno frente al otro el paro y me miro. – Tadeo ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? – El simplemente se paró y dijo.

-Te seguí. – Empezaba a negar con la cabeza cuando él siguió. – Esta vida de Alice no creo poder afrontarla solo, hice muchas cosas para lograr que me dieran el cambio aquí.

Sabia a lo que se refería, así que el resto de la tarde nos sentamos a hablar, le conté todo sobre mi madre, sobre Yumiko y que yo la quería, él se mantuvo serio todo el rato no me sorprendió pues Tadeo siempre había sido así.

Lo único que dijo fue. – Si la quieres tanto deberías protegerla, ¿Porque no haces lo mismo que Mihara? Si él se salvó de Z yendo a otra organización tú y esa chica deberían hacer lo mismo, la AAO por ejemplo. – Sonreí, ante su idea. Esa misma noche me dirigí a la sede India de la AAO

* * *

Entre en el hotel y vi a Mikan caer de los brazos por sus bruscos movimientos "Tonta" pensé, empecé a juntar mi energía viendo a Mikan luchar por acercarse a mí, hasta que detrás de mí vi como prendían el hotel.

* * *

El trato estaba hecho, prometíamos trabajar en la AAO a cambio de protección para que Z no nos pudiera hacer nada, los tres nos iríamos, mi única inquietud era decírselo a Yumiko quien tantas veces había rechazado mi oferta. Decidí que esa misma noche lo haría, mientras le contaba a Yumiko mis planes ella mantenía una expresión seria mezclada con duda. Cuando termine de contarle le dije.

-¿Acaso no te dije que te protegería? – Ella solo asintió mientras el dije de la señora Calina brillaba en su cuello.

Se volteo para dormir mientras decía. – Lo peor que le puedes ofrecer a alguien es esperanza sobre algo que no ocurrirá. - Pero susurro tan quedito que apenas pude oír. – Iré contigo. – Eso me hizo feliz por tanto tiempo.

En cambio tanto Yumiko como Tadeo mantenían una relación cautelosa, los dos eran muy importantes para mí pero parecían desconfiar el uno del otro, cuando estuve solo con Tadeo le pregunte qué le parecía Yumiko.

-¿Estás seguro que ella te quiere? O mejor dicho ¿Estás seguro de quererla tanto como para dejar todo por ella?

-Yo sé que ella no me quiere de la misma forma que yo a ella, pero espero que algún día pueda hacerlo, yo siempre la protegeré. – El solo asintió. – Ya dime lo que piensas de verdad.

Tadeo tardo un tiempo en responder. – Creo que son dos personas pasando por el peor momento de su vida, por lo que se aferran uno al otro sin poder evitarlo, pero aunque los dos estén en la oscuridad…la oscuridad de ella es diferente a la tuya, siento que solo te arrastrara a más problemas, cada vez peores.

Suspire su opinión era importante pero no podía aceptarla. – Como sea, en dos días los tres iremos a la AAO Japonesa, ellos nos aceptaran a los tres como nuevos reclutas, después de todo eso estaremos bien y yo me preocupare por hacer que Yumiko ya no me vea como un niño.

El día llego los tres lo sabían, Yumiko envolvió ropa que la cubriera más, y comida, en cambio Tadeo no llevaba nada, por mi parte no me importaba, salimos de los cuartos de las chicas favoritas de Emir y nos dirigimos directo a la salida, el plan era simple salir sin ser notados. Tadeo había partido antes y así conseguiría lo que hiciera falta pues la AAO exigía que un representante llegara antes, Yumiko y yo saldríamos al día siguiente así que todo iría bien, nadie noto la ausencia de Tadeo el primer día, supuse que cuando nos fuéramos muchos notarían la ausencia de Yumiko pero ya no podrían hacer nada, para llegar a Japón la ruta más fácil sería cruzar China y embarcarnos en Corea hacia Japón, pero China tenía un alto control con los chicos Alice por lo que cruzaríamos pequeños países que se encontraban justo debajo de China nos embarcaríamos de Vietnam a Filipinas y de Filipinas a Japón, era una ruta más larga pero también más segura. Con cada paso que nos alejábamos de India, el ánimo de Yumiko subía, esa adolescente misteriosa sonreía cada vez más y empezaba a creer que podría ser posible escapar.

Casi una semana después llegamos a Laos un pequeño pueblo rural, acordamos alojamiento con una familia de la zona que nos creía turistas Europeos, deje a Yumiko en el lugar y me dirigí a un teléfono para comunicarme con Tadeo, acordamos que nos mantendríamos comunicados todo el tiempo.

Marque el número del pequeño celular que llevaba el. – Tadeo ¿Cómo va todo? ¿En dónde te encuentras ahora? – Dije apenas el contesto.

-En la frontera entre Tailandia y Vietnam... ¿Ustedes ya están en Laos? – Debíamos haber llegado hace 2 días pero Yumiko y yo nos entreniamos mucho en el camino, me sorprendí algo por el tono de voz molesto de Tadeo.

-Sí, llegamos hoy ya estamos en el lugar que nos indicaste. – Dije olvidando su enojo

-Muy bien, debo colgar, nos veremos pronto. – Entendí que estuviera apurado así que me dispuse a colgar pero él dijo. – Kai, ten cuidado. – Y corto la llamada.

Regrese despacio al cuarto donde dormiríamos hoy, Yumiko acomodaba nuestro equipaje que desde el día que salimos se había vuelto más grande, cuando me vio entrar se puso a hablar. – Ey, Kai ¿Cómo crees que sea el clima en Japón? No creo que sea tan cálido como en la India, ni tan frio como en Rusia. –Parecía emocionada, cada vez era así con más frecuencia

-No lo sé, pero no me importa demasiado, algún día también escaparemos de la AAO. – Dije con confianza mientras me recargaba en la pared y cerraba los ojos.

Ella dejo de mover en la maleta y se acercó a mí. – Kai ¿Siempre estarás conmigo?

-Claro, algún día te enamoraras de mí y entonces podremos vivir juntos sin preocuparnos de nada. – Ella asintió y yo me quede congelado, era la primera vez que no soltaba un comentario sarcástico ante mis declaraciones, ella estaba admitiendo que se quedaría conmigo, Ella me miro tomo el dije entre sus manos y me dijo.

-Apúrate a crecer Kai, no me gustan los niños. – Dijo mientras seguía revisando la bolsa. Así de sorprendido como estaba no me di cuenta de los pasos quedos que se escuchaban por todas partes, yo debí haberlo notado.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, se abrió la puerta, entraron en la habitación varios hombres y muchachos, me sostuvieron e inmovilizaron, al darme cuenta Yumiko estaba en la misma situación, entre los llegados vi a Emir, me sorprendió verlo pues pocas veces lo veía en la organización, en cambio Yumiko se estremeció y lucho por intentar soltarse, fue en vano, el hombre tenía sus ojos puestos en mí, se acercó y me tomo por el rostro.

-¿Así que este es el chico por el que me dejas? – Decía estas palabras viéndome a mí, pero sabía estaban dirigidas a Yumiko, ella solo guardo silencio, no se atrevía a mirar en mi dirección, aunque no podía ver, sentí como me colocan dos grilletes en las muñecas, sabía que eran neutralizadores de Alice, luche por quitarme a los hombres de encima, pero solo pude ver como se rompía la pulsera de plata que me había regalado Yumiko por los fuertes grilletes. Me gire en el momento exacto para ver como Emir se acercaba a Yumiko, la tomo de la blusa mientras la rompía, sabia cuáles eran sus intenciones, yo no podía dejar de gritar mientras me revolvía entre mis captores, lo detuvo el dije que le había regalado yo, Emir tomo el dije entre sus dedos mientras murmuraba "Que infantil" lo arranco de su cuello y me lo lanzo en la cara, utilice toda mi fuerza para pararme y así quitarme a los hombres que me retenían en el suelo, y caí sobre Emir empujándolo fuertemente contra el suelo, nunca había estado tan cerca de él, pero fue lo suficiente para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

En ese momento escuche una voz familiar. – Kai, detente. – Mientras los hombres de Emir me levantaban y alejaban de él, note que Tadeo se encontraba en una esquina del cuarto. – Detente, por favor. – Repitió el.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – dije yo aunque ya me temía la respuesta. Tadeo no me contesto, en cambio Yumiko que ahora también se encontraba en el suelo, dijo.

-Él nos traiciono, Kai, entiéndelo. – Dijo con las vista baja y sus manos atadas, cuando levanto su mirada me di cuenta que la chica vacía que intentaba ser fuerte había regresado. - ¿No es así? – Dijo mirando a Tadeo, el no contesto. En cambio Yumiko volteo a ver a Emir mientras decía. – Por favor perdónalo, el aún es un niño no sabe lo que hace, déjalo con vida, yo… - En este punto se le quebró la voz pero aun así continuo. – Yo prometo que iré contigo y nunca intentare escapar. Por favor. – Yo estaba a punto de contradecirla, pero Tadeo se adelanto

-¡No! Esa chica no tiene valor, si alguno de ellos va a regresar con vida será Kai, ese fue el trato. – Emir y Tadeo empezaron a discutir, un guardia me arrastro al fondo del cuarto para evitar que escapara e hizo lo mismo con Yumiko, sin que lo notaran terminamos juntos, ella después de su discurso lloraba desconsoladamente, mientras yo no sabía que decir.

-Todo estará bien Yumiko. – Intente acercarme más a ella

-Kristi. – Dijo ella entre un sollozo. – Kristi es mi nombre y no, nada saldrá bien. – Sonreí porque al fin sabia su nombre. – Perdóname Kai.

Kristi volteo con los ojos hinchados, ella también se acercó poco a poco y me beso, un beso dulce y pequeño, cuando se alejó mantuvo sus labios cerca de mi boca mientras murmuraba. – Conviértete en un hombre fantástico, Kai.

Sabía que nos descubrirían si nos acercábamos demasiado, y eso fue lo que paso Emir tomo a Kristi de las manos que la mantenían amarrada, la arrojo sobre la cama y empezó a soltar bofetadas contra su cara, yo intente no mirar, pero Emir al darse cuenta la sentó en frente de mí, nos encontrábamos aun a cierta distancia pero la podía ver claramente.

-La traición se paga cara y los dos morirán. – Dijo mientras pasaba por el cuello de Kristi un pequeño cuchillo y hacia cortes al azar, ella solo me mantenía la mirada fija y soltaba gemidos mientras el cuchillo la cortaba. Yo intente mantenerme fuerte, ser adulto para ella en este momento, pero los dos notamos el momento en que Emir perdió la paciencia, ella me miro tranquila, mientras abrió mucho esos ojos transparentosos. – Kai. – Dijo y Emir la apuñalo muchas veces.

Rompí mi promesa de ser un adulto, llore, grite e intente soltarme mientras veía como el cuerpo de Kristi iba perdiendo sangre y se ponía cada vez más pálido. No note cuando me llego mi turno, pienso que de lejos vi a Tadeo pelear por liberarme y a Emir acercarse con esa sonrisa de satisfacción, pero solo podía ver el cuerpo de Kristi, solo note que algo pasaba cuando Emir se alejó de la puerta asustado, entraron 4 chicos, uno de ellos se veía sumamente chico, lo más interesante de él era que copiaba el Alice de todos sus adversarios, sabía que era peligroso, el me miro amarrado y con cortadas en diferentes partes del cuerpo, tenía unos ojos extraños verdes con azul, un verde muy diferente al que buscaba siempre en los ojos de Kristi, pensé, involuntariamente dirigiendo mis ojos de nuevo a su cadáver.

El chico se acercó a Emir con intención de matarlo mientras él se retorcía en el suelo. -¡No! – Grite, el chico me miro con la molestia pintada en su rostro. – Él es mío. – Respondí manteniendo su mirada.

-¿Por qué debería dártelo? – Dijo el chico mientras me examinaba.

-El la mato. – Fue lo único que pude decir, el bajo la mirada hasta donde se encontraba el cuerpo de Kristi. – Asintió y se acercó a mí mientras me desamarraba, me ofreció su espada larga, una claymore antigua, yo la rechace y tome el cuchillo que él había utilizado con Kristi, lo mate despacio, sin utilizar mi Alice dejando que se desangrara y rogara por su vida, pero yo solo quería verlo sufrir. Cuando Emir se dejó de mover me encontré con la habitación vacía y varios charcos de sangre, parecía que una masacre se había desarrollado aquí, solo se encontraba el chico de ojos azul y verdes, me miro con aburrimiento.

-¿Hermana? ¿Amiga? ¿Conocida? – Dijo mientras señalaba el cuerpo de Kristi, yo negué con la cabeza mientras me acercaba a ella y la tomaba en brazos. - ¿Novia? – Dijo el, yo volví a negar con la cabeza. - ¿Entonces, que es ella…?

-Era todo para mí. – Conteste recuperando mi voz.

-No es bueno aferrarse tanto a alguien ¿Sabes? – Yo lo sabía, antes era como él, en vez de responder a su pregunta, solo le respondí.

-Aun eres un niño. – Dije repitiendo la frase favorita de Kristi. – Algún día también darás todo por alguien.

-¿Amor? No lo creo. – Dijo. – Para los Alice es imposible.

\- De todas formas ¿Tu, quién eres? – Dije molesto porque este niño me negara cosas que ni siquiera había experimentado.

-Takashi Tatsuma, exterminador de la AAO, cuando no llegaron 3 chicos a Vietnam como tenían prometido para unirse a la AAO Japonesa, me mandaron a buscarlos, supongo tu eres Kai Ryunami, 12 años, mi misión. – Dijo señalándome, yo asentí había olvidado completamente a la AAO. – Tu prometiste 3 chicos, los otros dos…supongo ella es Yumiko. – Volví a asentir mientras mecía su cuerpo inerte. – Falta otro chico. – Dijo él.

-Nos traiciono. – Dije sin prestarle atención

-Lo lamento por ti, la AAO tomara la falta de esos dos como una afrenta tuya. – Dijo mientras se ponía de pie con su larga espada en su brazo, se acercó a mí y yo solo pude apretar el cuerpo de Yumiko. –En serio, lo siento. – Dijo esto antes de golpearme en la cabeza con el mango de su espada.

* * *

Vio la cara de pánico de Mikan y antes de saberlo el edificio se incendiaba, lo primero que sintió fue el calor, intento correr a una salida pero el edificio se derrumbaba en varias partes, cuando estaba pensando en saltar por una ventana que daba exactamente a Mikan exploto la parte delantera haciendo que un cimiento cayera sobre él y se encontró sin fuerzas para salir, el calor lo hacía sudar demasiado por lo que intento limpiarse con la manga pero su brazo había quedado atrapado, todas las personas que amaba siempre la última vez que las veía tenían una cara de pánico mientras gritaban su nombre, Mikan, la señora Calina desde el muelle cuando su tío se lo llevo, Yumiko ella dijo su nombre mientras tenía una mirada tranquila, se preguntó si Ume también murió gritando el nombre de alguien…

La tos alejo sus pensamientos de cosas tristes, se descubrió respirando con dificultad, antes había pasado esto, cuando desperté por fin me encontré en las celdas de castigo de la AAO después de la muerte de Yumiko, Tatsuma el chico que me salvo la vida me entrego a la AAO, yo seguí pensando que ese niño algún día se enamoraría como yo, después de eso descubrí que por traicionar a una organización siempre eras considerado un traidor a cualquier lugar que fueras, el castigo fue malo pero no pudo decir que fue lo peor que le paso en la vida, lo interrogaban para dar información de las sedes donde había estado en Z, él decía todo al fin no le importaba lo que le pasara a esa organización que tanto le había quitado pero aun así parecía que disfrutaban haciéndole daño, el humo en esa ocasión también ahogaba sus pulmones, desde la celda de enfrente en la sala de castigo vio a una chica de cabello negro, tenía la cara sucia y el cabello grasoso parecía que llevaba mucho tiempo en ese lugar, ella le sostenía su mirada, en ese momento no la reconoció pero ahora sabía que era Amaya, esa niña que parecía no saber nada de la organización, sabía que ella fue la que divulgo que él era el paria de otra sede, traído por "Alta traición" sin siquiera saber lo que le había sucedido, no pensaba que fuera peligrosa pero en ese momento sintió las ansias de contarle a Mikan que no confiara en ella, casi lo lograba cuando le dio el dije que perteneció a Yumiko, él había intentado alejar a Amaya desde que estaban escapando pero Mikan lo había convencido de traerla de vuelta, esperaba que solo se estuviera preocupando demasiado y rogo para que Mikan no fuera tan ilusa, cerró los ojos mientras se dejaba consumir por las llamas que ya no dejaba espacio para ningún otro recuerdo, solo fuego y dolor y así Kai Ryunami se dejó vencer por primera vez en su vida.

* * *

 **FIN SAGA 1: AAO**


	16. 14 Bienvenida a Gakuen Alice

**CAPITULO 14. BIENVENIDA A GAKUEN ALICE**

* * *

 **SAGA 2: Gakuen Alice**

* * *

Al final, me quedé dormida entre todos los pensamientos de Ryunami, cuando abrí los ojos al día, vi que me encontraba aún en la cama blanca, donde me había arrojado el día pasado, había cortinas blancas, 3 lados de las paredes y al intentar mover la nota los grandes agujeros que perforaban mis dos muñecas, mis manos parecían inútiles por el dolor que me había causado, incluso mi cuerpo estaba rígido, incluso tenia lágrimas en los ojos, intente levantarme pero fue imposible mis No hay ningún otro motor que parezca congelado, empecé a entrar en el suelo y mis ganas de gritar crecían. " _Tranquila_ " escuche la voz de Ume, " _Tranquilízate, es por lo que se inyecta, intenta mover poco a poco_ "repitió ella, parecía exhausta, así que yo seguí su consejo mientras me concentro en mover mis manos y pies, cuando estaba sentado en la camara que yo tenía en cuenta que no era mi imaginación, que mi piel estaba congelada, ahora el líquido azul no solo se extendía en mis venas, los ojos y la piel tenían ese mismo tono, esto no era normal, " _No parece un simple neutralizador_ " dijo Ume. Aunque yo nunca había visto un neutralizador, me parecía que era demasiado extraño lo que le pasaba a Mi cuerpo, incluso podría decirse que brillaba un poco, al pensar esto me cuenta de que a través de las sabanas que separaban mi cama de las otras me encontré con las manchas azules para las familias, los demás agentes de la AAO.

No me gustaría ver el mal estado de los demás y de todas formas no me podría mover, al menos no estaba solo si tenía el cuello estaba bien, en ese momento dijo en voz alta.

-Ume, si me quito el cuello te debilitaras, pero si me lo quitan ellos te perderé para siempre.

" _Quiero intentar algo, tocar el cuello_ " Hice lo que yo decía, el cuello desapareció, si tocaba el cuello aun podía verlo pero ya no era visible.

-¿Cómo? Pensé que con el neutralizador ...

" _El neutralizador corre por tus venas, no por las mías. Supongo que en algún momento también me afecta a mí, porque esa chica chica dijo que compartiste heridas ... revisa que más te lleva contigo_ ", dijo esto empecé a revisar mis bolsillos para saber qué Cosas llevadas conmigo, tenía un guro obscuro que me había dado Tatsuma, una galleta salada que había robado del comedor, las cintas para el cabello que también me había dado Tatsuma y el dije de la letra "Y" de Ryunami. Con dedos temblorosos colgados del pequeño dije del cuello de Ume, sin decir palabra el hecho se hizo invisible. - Gracias, Ume. - Dije mientras mis ganas de llorar regresaban.

Estaba a punto de acostarme de nuevo en la cama cuando la cortina se corrió, Eiichi me miraba desde el otro lado, parecía haber hecho un gran esfuerzo para moverse. - ¿Con quién hablas Sakura? -Dijo el tirándose de nuevo en su cama pero dejando la cortina abierta, su cuerpo al igual que el mío tenía ese tono azul brillante que palpitaba.

Instintivamente me llevo la mano al cuello. - Ume esta ...

-Muerta. - Completo, tengo mi mirada de pánico y comencé a susurrar - Tengo una idea de lo que está pasando, por lo que se escapa en voz alta y entiende esto, Ume escapo de Gakuen Alicia en algún momento, es una desertora en este lugar, así que guarda bien tus secretos ¿Ok?

Él tenía razón Ume nunca me conto sobre que paso en esta escuela, pero solo mantener el secreto, solo Amaya y yo lo podremos esperar en el momento. Asentí a Eiichi que me miraba, el continuo hablando. - Lo siento por Ryunami, ustedes 3 eran muy cercanos. - Volví a asentir, no quería que hablara de Ryunami solo era algo que nos pertenecía a Ume ya mí. - Tatsuma. - Dijo Eiichi. - ¿Lo viste? Lo busca entre los chicos que han capturado pero él no está.

-Lo vi, dijo que escaparíamos ... pero nunca regreso. - Otra verdad me golpeo al instante. - El ... ¿Él está ...?

-Tatsuma no morirá así de fácil. - Volví a asentir con seguridad en esta ocasión, el mío y el guardado silencio un momento, después dijo en tono de broma. - Él debe estar ahora buscándote o atacando este, así de imprudente

-Tatsuma. - Dije, mientras volvía a llorar. - Tatsuma, si es así de imprudente ¿Qué tal si el siguió peleando, hasta morir? - En esta ocasión Eiichi fue el que se quedó sin palabras, sentí un dolor en el pecho diferente al que ya sentía por Ryunami, tomo mis piernas para acercarlas a mi pecho y me hice un ovillo, lo sabía, era aún más doloroso pensar en Tatsuma, al menos me había despedido de Ryunami en cambio Tatsuma había muerto solo, cerré los ojos. " _El no morirá"_ Dijo Ume, " _Ese insensible moco hace mucho tiempo en el momento, Mikan, no es tonto, Tatsuma ha estado mucho tiempo en la AAO y parece que sí lo es para ser un agente, él no te deja por eso mismo tampoco morirá "_ Ume tenía razón Tatsuma era el mejor agente, era genial y vendría un buscarnos a todos. Volví a asentir por las palabras de Ume hasta que me contaba que Eiichi me estaba mirando. Nerviosa me gire para no verlo.

-Sakura ¿Qué es Tatsuma para ti? - Dijo el mirándome fijamente.

-¿A qué te refieres? - Dije sin poderlo mirar aun a la cara, tenía que hablarme con Ume sin responderle.

-Cambiare la pregunta un poco ¿Qué piensas de Tatsuma?

-Eso es fácil, Tatsuma es alegre, amable, cuando lo necesito siempre conmigo, el recupero mi valiosa carta. - Dije tomando el gis de mi bolsillo. - Iba a escapar con él.

-También ibas a escapar con Ryunami ¿No? ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre Tatsuma y Ryunami?

-Que Ryunami murió. - Dije viéndolo directamente a la cara, el por fin volteo la vista incómodo.

-Lo siento, no quería ... perdón Sakura, yo ... perdona. - Parecía no entrar las palabras y se quedó callado aunque abrió la cortina ahora se arrepintió arrepentido.

-Lo sé. - Dije, el asintió y pareció que quería decir algo pero lo interrumpió cuando me puse de pie. - Lo sé, Tatsuma es diferente ... es más que un amigo, el siempre piensa en lo mejor para mí, pero no tiene caso ... no tiene caso darse cuenta ahora de esto, el ya no está ...

-Sakura, tranquila no lo sabemos, es Tatsuma recuérdalo.

-No quiero. - Dije tirándome en el suelo entre nuestras dos camas, agotada por tantas cosas. - No quiero creer en que está bien, para después saber que murió. - Sentí la calidez en el cuello, Ume me animaba sin palabras y al mismo tiempo Eiichi se levantó de su cama pero un hombre corrió la cortina que nos separaba del pasillo.

-Veo que el neutralizador no los afecto tanto como para poder moverse ¿No? - Era el hombre que tenía una Alicia parecida a Ume, el hombre de la Alicia de la muerte, por su culpa Ryunami había muerto por hacer una culpa por los sentimientos que nunca admitió por Tatsuma, Ume atrapada en mí, él había hecho daño a todos, toda mi tristeza y furia fueron eliminados, era un punto de equilibrio sobre el pero Eiichi me paro, impidiéndome el paso con su brazo. Me quedé donde estaba Ume gritaba lo mismo en mi mente que parara, de pie vi los hombres de la AAO en sus camas, algunos incluso inconscientes, Amaya estaba en la cama de al lado viéndome fijamente, entonces entro un niño de cabello negro,

-Bienvenidos a la Academia Alice chicos de la organización, me alegra diciendo que fue un éxito la operación de rescate. - Camino por todo el pasillo para que todos lo vieran bien. - Todo está bien ahora nadie les hará daño. Pero antes que todo déjenme presentarme soy el director de la escuela primaria de la sede japonesa de la Academia de Alice.

* * *

Hotaru suspiro cansada mientras se dirigía a la sección de preparación para la Academia, desde hace 2 semanas la escuela estaba en una gran alboroto, el mismo día que ella falto anunciaron que la clase de habilidades peligrosas iría a un rescatar a niños secuestrados por una organización Anti -Alice, esos niños ingresarían hoy a las diferentes secciones de la Academia por lo que hoy era el día perfecto para pasar desapercibida. En su mente no podía dejar de pensar en Mikan, esa foto era la prueba de que algo le había sucedido pero ella no había podido descifrar lo que había pasado, su única sospecha era la limosina que estaba en frente de la suya el día que la Academia la recogió, recordó como un hombre joven se quedó mirando a Mikan muy sorprendido, era alto, rubio y tenía ojos azules, no era un profesor, eso ya lo había hecho,

Entonces vi a lo lejos un niño con uniforme de sección elemental, saltando de una ventana y corriendo en su dirección. - ¿Miyashima? - Dijo para estar segura, el chico volteo a verla y freír estar en frente de ella.

-¿Si? - Dijo el, coincidía con el físico, cabello rubio y encrespado, ojos verdes, de su misma edad.

Decidí ser direct. - El día que llegaste a la Academia ¿Quién iba contigo en la limosina?

-No tengo tiempo para esto. - Fue su respuesta mientras su mirada cínica volvía. - Hoy llegan los "pobres" niños de la organización. Adiós. - Dicho esto salió corriendo, Hotaru enojada decidió no rendirse y lo siguió al salón.

Cuando llegue al salón el chico ya se habrá sentado en la fila delantera, en calma. De hecho todo el salón estaba en calma y eso era muy extraño me envió al lado de Yuu Tobita el otro representante de la sección elemental y espere en silencio mientras escuchaba los comentarios de los demás. Ana y Nonoko las chicas de mi clase de Alice que recientemente me llamaban entraron en la salud, la verdad de ella venía y me encantaron los niños que consideraban más molestos en el salón. Todos callaron cuando Narumi-sensei entro en el salón con sus típicos trajes extraños, este tenía demasiado encaje y un sombrero ridículo que lo hacía más raro.

-Bien chicos, ahora que todo el mundo está aquí tengo algunos emocionantes anuncios, como la mayoría sabrá tendremos estudiantes nuevos. - Aquí iba, abrí mi carpeta de investigación sobre Mikan, mientras solo escuchaba sus tonterías. - Pero no son como la mayoría, estos niños han sido rescatados por la escuela, así que tienen paciencia con ellos ¿Ok? Muy bien pueden pasar chicos.

El ruido se incrementó cuando entraron. -Muy bien silencio por favor. - Dijo Narumi con su tono meloso todos sabíamos que lo usaba cuando estaba a punto de castigar con severidad con la Alicia de Feromonas. - Preséntense de mayor a menor, por favor.

-Soy Haruka Shimizu, tengo 12 años. Tengo 2 Alice que son duplicación y descarga de energía.

-Soy Kasumi Shibaishi, tengo 11 años. Tengo 2 Alice hijo neblina y materializar cosas. - Escucho a las primeras chicas presentación sin prestar atención a nada.

-Soy Mikan Sakura. - Al instante levante la mirada de la carpeta "Mikan" definitivamente era ella, los mismos ojos, el mismo castaño castaño, pero aun así era diferente, su cabello había crecido mucho, de hecho las 3 chicas tenían el cabello muy largo, incluso el chico como si hubiera pasado mucho tiempo sin preocuparse por su apariencia, su piel que nunca fue blanca ahora presentaba un color en blanco, pero todos esos chicos tenían ese extraño tinte en la piel, y su actitud Mikan usualmente se presentó con una sonrisa en el rostro, esta chica que tenía en frente ahora no miraba directamente a nadie, mantenía la vista en el suelo y apretaba con fuerza sus manos. - Mi Alice es la Anulación.

* * *

La salvaje castaña que había captado mi atención en la misión estaba aquí, me pareció otra persona con su cabello largo y largo que atrapaba en las coletas bajas y el uniforme de la escuela, que me importó mucho la chica que corría con las armas de los medios luna imponiéndome ante los agentes de la academia, ella estaba inquieta al presentarse, no miraba directamente a nadie solo movía su mirada por el suelo y veces por compañeros compañeros de clase que captaba su mirada, pero cuando me enfocaba en mi vida cobrar vida en su rostro, una furia enorme, pero así de rápido como el resto de su furia se apagó y volteo el rostro.

-Soy Kazuo Takaya, tengo 10 años. Mi Alicia es el de muchos cuerpos. - Se presentó el último chico.

* * *

Escuche murmullos por los lados de la sala, las opiniones sobre lo que acabábamos de escuchar eran muy diferentes. La mayoría de mi generación nuevos en la AAO decían. "¿No tienes tendremos que preocupar de nada? ¿No tendremos que pegar más? ¿Él nos salvó?" ¿El director de la escuela primaria se acercó a cada uno? de los chicos, mientras que platicaba con ellos. Yo no sabía de qué lado estaba la posibilidad de no tener más ni más ni menos la vida me parecía demasiado buena, los sollozos de Amaya me sacaban de mis pensamientos, ella se tapaba la cara con sus dos Manos mientras decía. - ¡Gracias! ¡Muchas gracias! _"¡No! No te gusta engañar_ " En ese momento el director de la escuela primaria siguió hablando.

-Pobre niños, quedaron atrapados en una situación tan difícil, lamentablemente no hay que regresar con sus familias solo en victimas de otra superfamilia. - Dijo mirándonos a cada uno. -Pero si hijo buenos niños puede verlos. - Lo vi, el cambio en su actitud y la reacción que provocó en todos, mi generación se sonrió como si fuera lo mejor, y los chicos más grandes vi la duda en sus rostros incluso Eiichi que estaba a mi lado se movió inquieto por sus palabras. - Para los que no tienen familia, no se preocupen por no tener hijos, ustedes hijo Alicia hijo la cima de la humanidad, aquí está bien. Aparte de eso, pueden tomar decisiones, elecciones de vida, recuerden esto es una escuela no una organización, aquí pueden elegir, existen dos caminos para ustedes. El primero puede matricularse en la escuela y seguir el sistema académico normal para los niños, pero los niños más grandes que tienen la crueldad que viven en la casa de Alice tienen más ganas de proteger a la escuela, en esta opción se encargan de castigar a las organizaciones , las organizaciones que les arrebataron su hogar. - Hizo una pausa que le dio dramatismo a todo y de hecho no había podido continuar hablando hablando de una conversación entre ellos sobre lo que acaban de escuchar, incluso escuche personas que gritaban "¡Yo lo hare! ¡Yo peleare!" El continúo con su plática como si nunca fuera necesario para hablar. - Es hora de decidir chicos. en esta opción ustedes se encargan de castigar a las organizaciones, las organizaciones que les arrebataron su hogar. - Hizo una pausa que le dio dramatismo a todo y de hecho no había podido continuar hablando hablando de una conversación entre ellos sobre lo que acaban de escuchar, incluso escuche personas que gritaban "¡Yo lo hare! ¡Yo peleare!" El continúo con su plática como si nunca fuera necesario para hablar. - Es hora de decidir chicos. en esta opción ustedes se encargan de castigar a las organizaciones, las organizaciones que les arrebataron su hogar. - Hizo una pausa que le dio dramatismo a todo y de hecho no había podido continuar hablando hablando de una conversación entre ellos sobre lo que acaban de escuchar, incluso escuche personas que gritaban "¡Yo lo hare! ¡Yo peleare!" El continúo con su plática como si nunca fuera necesario para hablar. - Es hora de decidir chicos. El continúo con su plática como si nunca fuera necesario para hablar. - Es hora de decidir chicos. El continúo con su plática como si nunca fuera necesario para hablar. - Es hora de decidir chicos.


	17. 15 Mentiras y elecciones

Hola! Siento que ha sido demasiado tiempo sin escribir pero como ya entre a la escuela ando un poco atareada, subiré uno o dos capítulos los domingos en la noche o los lunes, todo depende de que tan ocupada este en la escuela, si estoy en epoca de examenes no podre subir algun capitulo en un tiempo :( lo siento. Lo unico bueno es que ya tengo planeado hasta el capitulo 30!

* * *

Comentarios

Etoile Polaire. Hola. si Ryunami murio y me arrepenti desde el primer momento, jejeje perdon por dejarlo asi intentare dejarles un capitulo por semana val ;)

* * *

 **CAPITULO 15. MENTIRAS Y ELECCIONES.**

* * *

-Pobre niños, quedaron atrapados en una situación tan difícil, lamentablemente no podemos regresarlos con sus familias solo serían victimas de alguna otra organización. Pero si son buenos niños podrán verlos. Para los que no tengan familia, no se preocupen no están solos, ustedes son Alice son la cima de la humanidad, aquí estarán bien. Aparte de eso deben tomar decisiones, elecciones de vida, recuerden esto es una escuela no una organización, aquí pueden elegir, existen dos caminos para ustedes. El primero pueden matricularse en la escuela y seguir el sistema académico normal para los chicos, pero mayormente los chicos como ustedes que conocen la crueldad que viven los Alice tienen más ganas de proteger la escuela, en esta opción ustedes se encargaran de castigar a las organizaciones, las organizaciones que les arrebataron su hogar. Es hora de decidir chicos.

Cuando mire a Eiichi su rostro estaba pálido había notado algo que yo no, uno de los agentes se acercó a nosotros y nos ayudó a subir a nuestras respectivas camas. El niño que parecía estar a cargo nos miró curioso y yo me estremecí involuntariamente, baje la mirada en mi cama hasta que el continuo con su plática. – Sé que es muy pronto pero deben decidir qué hacer. – Un hombre se acercó a él y le entrego una hoja. – Claro, aquí tenemos sus expedientes de la organización, la nueva generación fue nuestro objetivo de rescatar. - Dijo poniendo una cara solemne. – Pero mientras más mejor, muy bien empecemos. – Abrió uno de los folder y empezó a leer. - "Equipo 1. Compuesto por Yamato, Hanon y Amaya." – Amaya levanto la vista asustada, el niño que era el director se acercó diciéndole. – Lamento informarte de que el cuerpo de la señorita Hanon fue encontrado. – Al estar al lado de su cama fui la única que escucho el raro sonido que hizo Amaya como si en vez de respirar metiera todo el aire dentro de ella. – En el caso de Yamato, su cuerpo aún no ha sido encontrado, él y otros chicos atacaron el lugar que usábamos como base. – Amaya solo asintió. - ¿Y tú que harás? ¿Qué elegirás? – Amaya que ahora lloraba.

-Luchare. – Fue lo único que dijo sin levantar el rostro, yo que había intentado captar su atención no logre hacer nada por ella.

El director asintió mientras anotaba algo en la lista. – Equipo 2 falleció totalmente antes de que pudiéramos salvarnos. – Logre ver a Kasumi con su cabello rosad temblando ligeramente. El director lo dijo como de pasada. – "Equipo 3 Ume, Kai y Mikan" – Levante la mano, quise hacerlo firme pero solo fue tembloroso y lamentable. – Lamento informarte del fallecimiento de Kai Ryunami, el no entendió que solo queríamos hacer el bien, rescatarlos. – Las mismas palabras que dijo para Hanon, el en realidad no lo sentía, el decirlo solo era un motivante para que tomáramos la venganza. Dijo sonriendo como por compensación de todo, sentí asco y apreté las mantas de mi cama. – En cambio Ume Haiiro es un agente de AAO que nos interesa mucho, los rumores dicen que escapo…

-Murió. – No lo deje terminar y tal vez lo dije demasiado alto. – Ella murió. – repetí esta vez más calmada, vi su expresión calmada y supe que no me creía. – Ella venia herida de otra misión…su estómago estaba perforado, no pudo continuar.

-Si es así ¿Dónde está su cadáver? – No podía darle un cadáver, ese era el problema " _Las aguas termales…"_ Dijo Ume.

-Ella se fue por las aguas termales de la organización, digo su cuerpo. – Vi la sorpresa en su rostro y decidí continuar. – Nadie sale de ese lugar y menos vivo. – Dije con mayor seguridad ahora.

El pareció creérselo y después de eso me miro. - ¿Qué decisión tomaras? – Dijo viéndome muy intensamente.

-Quiero la vida normal e ir a la escuela. – Por el rabillo del ojo vi que Eiichi asentía, espere haber elegido bien.

Por solo un segundo vi la furia del director, solo ese segundo me basto para saber que había elegido bien, el siguió con los demás equipos y yo suspire tranquila. Yo ya no quería pelear, solo quería proteger las pocas cosas importantes que me habían dejado, y aún más importante descubrí que no estaba lista para morir, recordé las palabras que le había dicho a Kai para que me dejara quedarme con él, aunque no llego el momento entendí que yo aún quería hacer muchas cosas, quería proteger la vida de Ume que ahora dependía de mí. Asentí para mí misma decidiendo que ahora debía vivir por mí misma y por Ume, cuando levante mis manos note que las sabanas que había apretado con fuerza, estaban hechas jirones en algunas partes se habían podrido. " _Fue mi Alice, pero esta vez fuiste tú quien lo uso"_ Dijo Ume tranquila. "¿Cómo pude haber hecho esto yo?" Le pregunte sombrada en mi mente. " _Estoy dentro de ti, eso incluye mis Alice, de ahora en adelante tus Alice son 3, no 1"_ Comprendí lo que significaba, el Alice de la invisibilidad no era un problema, pero el Alice de hacer que todo se pudriera…" _Debes aprender a controlarlo…al menos el tiempo que este dentro de ti"_ Asentí para mí misma, mientras sentía la mirada de alguien, voltee a ver a Eiichi él no me miraba, miraba a el director que seguía interrogando a los demás, por otro lado Amaya miraba en mi dirección no a mí, solo a mi manta que se encontraba podrida, asustada moví mis piernas de modo que taparan mi manta, ella me miro directamente a los ojos y después se volteo, solo escuche un pequeño susurro, ella dijo "Mentirosa"

Confundida por lo que había susurrado Amaya, me dedique a tapar bien lo que había hecho con la manta, me pregunte a mí misma ¿Por qué ocultaba esto de Amaya? ¿Estábamos en el grupo especial juntas no? ¿Sobrevivimos juntas a ese día horrible? Y aún más importante ella sabía la verdad sobre Ume, ella con su Alice coloco a Ume dentro del collar y la ligo a mí, indecisa la mire de nuevo, ella veía que decisiones tomaban los demás.

" _Es por lo que te dijo Eiichi, yo soy una desertora de la Academia ocultarme es lo mejor"_

-¿Pero porque de Amaya? – Dije yo en mi mente, tal como había hecho yo Ume me mostro uno de sus recuerdos, me vi a mi misma yendo con Tatsuma después de los entrenamientos a comer a nuestra ciudad antigua que nadie más conocía, ella volteo y en ese momento miro a Kai, en sus recuerdos él se encontraba acostado dándole vueltas al dije de su collar.

Yo tome aire muy fuerte conteniendo un sollozo. - ¿Estas bien? – Dijo Eiichi, había captado su atención al hacer tanto ruido. Asentí y me acosté fingiendo dormir, intentando recuperar el recuerdo que Ume me mandaba. Cuando tape mi rostro con la sabana lo recupere totalmente.

-¿Y que era tan urgente como para mandarla con Tatsuma? – Dijo la Ume del recuerdo.

-¿Qué piensas de las compañeras de Mikan en el equipo especial? – Dijo Kai tan tranquilo como era su costumbre.

-No las conozco, a ninguna de las dos, sus Alice no me parecen peligrosos…entran en la categoría de especiales totalmente. – Dijo Ume quitándole importancia al asunto.

-Amaya, la chica de cabello negro, no me fio de ella, ella… - Kai no termino la frase, alguien interrumpió su plática abriendo la puerta y Ume corto el recuerdo al instante.

" _Ryunami no confiaba en ella, a mí no me parece especial, pero tal vez las dudas que yo tengo sobre ella te las pase a ti, no le tomes importancia"_. ¿Las dudas de Ume? Podría ser, no debía preocuparme más por esto, ella tenía razón, Amaya era mi amiga en el equipo especial no tenía por qué dudar, con esta convicción empecé a cerrar los ojos más tranquila, las cosas se calmarían.

* * *

Teníamos 3 días en este salón de la enfermería y la mayoría de los chicos ya se podían mover, nos habían dejado hacer llamadas a nuestras casas, y así muchos lograron creerle a la Academia de que nos había "rescatado" si no fuera por Ume y Eiichi yo también les creería, cuando llego mi turno de hablar con mi abuelito negué la oferta y aclare que no tenía familia, Eiichi hizo lo mismo y dijo que "Era lo único que podía hacer para proteger a sus padres" yo le creí y Ume dijo que era lo mejor, aun así no pude evitar sentir que traicionaba a mi abuelito, que traicionaba a mi única familia. De los 22 chicos que atrapo la Academia, solo 6 decidieron entrar al sistema de escuela, 4 en la sección elemental, 1 en secundaria y 1 en preparatoria, los demás confiaban absolutamente en la academia y pelearían por ella, incluso recibían más inyecciones del líquido azul sin quejarse. Mañana iríamos a la escuela, hoy los chicos que irían a luchar se irían a otras instalaciones, aunque no me gustaba la AAO sentí que en el momento que nos separáramos se acabaría todo, todo mi tiempo en ese lugar, mi tiempo con Tatsuma y Kai también se iría, no podía evitar sentir nostalgia, mi único consuelo era volver a ver a Hotaru, suspire, aunque ahora entendía que no sería parte de la vida de Hotaru, solo la vería de lejos pero esto era mejor que nada, recordé la conversación que había mantenido con Eiichi.

-¿Cómo es tu hermano? ¿Es más chico no? – Le pregunte un día, el miro a ambos lados y contesto.

Sonrió un poco, mientras hablaba. – Somos realmente idénticos lo único diferente son nuestros ojos, los de Youichi son verdes y los míos azules, tenemos una gran diferencia de edad 15 años, y él se fue cuando tenía 2 así que no espero que me recuerde…de todas formas no creo poder pasar mucho tiempo con él. – Dijo esto mirando sus manos mientras la sonrisa se borraba de su rostro, después me miro y dijo. – Tú también debes entender esto, esa amiga tuya de la que una vez hablaste será mejor que la olvides. – Instintivamente cerré los puños, él se dio cuenta. – Debes entenderlo no somos cualquier otro estudiante, aunque ellos digan que tendremos una vida normal…

-Ellos lo prometieron, una vida sin peleas, junto a Hotaru… - Dije yo, intentando encontrar sentido a esto.

-Eso no es verdad, aun nos ven como agentes de la AAO, tenemos que tener más cuidado con los demás, proteger a nuestros seres queridos ¿Entiendes? – Yo negué con la cabeza, Eiichi se paró y me tomo por los hombros, susurro en mi oído.

-La noche que lo prometieron yo los seguí, y oí ellos no nos dejaran ir así de fácil.

Suspire, mientras bajaba mis piernas para saltar de la ventana donde me encontraba, y me lance hacia el salón de la enfermería donde ahora vivíamos, caí con la punta de los dedos sin hacer ruido, ahora era muy fácil, podía hacer cosas que nunca antes podría haber hecho, mis heridas del día de la invasión en la AAO ya se habían curado casi completamente, comparando mis heridas con los otros agentes capturados yo tenía muchas más, y más graves pero entendí que era el efecto de que mi cuerpo tuviera que soportar las heridas de dos personas muy lastimadas, de hecho me había acostumbrado a este dolor punzante, las únicas que me seguían molestando eran las muñecas, cruce la fila de camas en donde ya se estaban despidiendo la mayoría de personas, los que eligieron luchar se iban hoy. De mi generación que empezó con 15 personas ahora solo quedábamos 6, y 2 de ellas se irían a pelear por la Academia. Karin la chica pelirroja que su Alice era el control de la naturaleza, nunca habíamos sido amigas, ella rompió la carta para Hotaru y fue la causante de mi primera cicatriz en la AAO en las batallas, la alcance a ver desde lo lejos mientras abrazaba a una chica rubia que alguna vez fue de su equipo, asintió hacia mi dirección y esa era toda la despedida que requería, por otra parte estaba Amaya, Kasumi estaba abrazándola mientras detrás de ella se encontraba Kazuo, el chico de su antiguo equipo 4, me acerque a ella.

-Amaya. – Dije mientras ella soltaba a Kasumi.

-No pongas esa cara Mikan. – Dijo tomando mis manos entre las suyas. - Nos volveremos a ver, no es como si fuera a la guerra solo iré a pequeñas misiones y no siempre, las iré a visitar cuando tomen clase. – Dicho esto se fue con la mayoría de las personas de la AAO, dejando solo en la sala a 6 personas. Kasumi, Kazuo, Haruka y yo que iríamos a la sección primaria. Isabella una chica rubia que iría a la secundaria y Eiichi que iría a la preparatoria.

* * *

El mismo día que se fueron los otros chicos de la AAO, llego un profesor llamado Narumi por nosotros, nos dejó salir por fin de la enfermería, y vi lo que era el edificio principal de la Academia Alice donde estuvimos todos estos días, los 6 subimos a un coche sin decir palabra mientras Narumi iba platicando solo.

-Vamos suban, no sean tímidos, suban todos. – Dijo mirándonos a todos, note que la mirada que me dio a mí fue diferente y más intensa por lo que no me atreví a mirarlo de frente de nuevo, al subir al coche nos quedamos todos juntos con nuestras batas de enfermería incomodos mirándonos entre nosotros. – No se preocupen les darán sus uniformes pronto, ahora iremos a sus cuartos. – Después de esto guardo silencio todo el viaje mientras seguía mirándome a momentos, cada vez me sentía más incómoda por lo que me conforme con mirar por la ventana junto con Kazuo. -¿Qué es eso? – Dijo el llamando mi atención.

Narumi fue el que contesto. – Es Central Town cuando lleven algún tiempo aquí les daremos permiso de visitarlo. – Nos sonrió pero su mirada volvió a parar en mí, decidí ignorarlo y mirar el borde de la ciudad que parecía muy animada con diferentes letreros y señalamientos que sobresalían en la oscuridad de la noche, era la primera vez que había salido en tanto tiempo, doblamos en una esquina desde donde ya no se veía la ciudad pero si se veía un edificio grande con estilo occidental. – Esa es la escuela de la sección elemental, a donde los más chicos de ustedes 4 irán. – Dijo Narumi. – Muy pronto llegaremos a sus dormitorios. – Seguimos así hasta llegar a un gran edificio, la gran entrada tenía 3 escaleras que llevaba a una puerta doble, Narumi las abrió y nos indicó que bajáramos los de la sección primaria, me deslice detrás de Kasumi, pero Eiichi tomo mi mano impidiendo que a su vez bajara Kazuo.

-No lo olvides Mikan, debemos proteger a las personas importantes para nosotros. – Sabía a lo que se refería, no debía hablar con Hotaru, debía fingir no conocerla. Solo asentí y baje del carro, al salir Kasumi tomo mi mano.

-Eiichi lo hace por tu bien ¿Lo sabes verdad? – Volví a asentir. Seguimos a Narumi por la puerta, él nos empezó a indicar las ubicaciones de este gran edificio, en el frente teníamos unas escaleras enormes y detrás de estas había una puerta que llevaba al comedor, era un comedor gigante, la puerta del lado izquierdo era para el personal de la sección elemental, mientras que la del lado derecho llevaba al ala de los niños de la clase A que iban desde la edad d años, los niños mayores de 6 a 12 dormían en los pisos superiores.

-Lo sé, solo que ahora que estoy tan cerca de ella sin poder acercarme…no puedo evitar sentirme así. – Kasumi acaricio mi cabello, ella al ser mayor había tomado la responsabilidad por mí y Kazuo como si fuera nuestra madre. Así que volví a asentir mientras subíamos por las escaleras, a los lados se veían varias puertas con nombres en plaquitas doradas en la parte superior de la puerta, debajo de esta tenían pequeñas estrellas doradas.

Narumi comenzó a hablar mientras nos dirigía una mirada de disculpa. – Siento traerlos a esta hora en la noche pero causaron una gran conmoción entre los alumnos, el ala elemental se divide en 3 alas en los pisos superiores cada una tiene un pequeño jardín. – Entramos a un pasillo en el cuarto piso cuando dijo esto pude observar por la ventana un pequeño jardín con mesas distribuidas por todos lados y en el centro un gran árbol. – Esta sala es la A y es la más saturada, cada cuarto está ocupado, en la sala B están los chicos que usualmente llegan más grandes y ya no alcanzaron cuarto en la sala A. – Me di cuenta que las salas las dividían en cuadrados con cuartos a ambos lados y como parte central el jardín, en un punto llegábamos a otra gran puerta y aquí era donde empezaba la sala B, y como decía Narumi sensei no tenía tiras dorados con nombres en los cuartos. – Usualmente se quedarían en la sala B, pero para mayor…digámosle comodidad estarán en la sala C muy pocos la usan y usualmente es para personas con triple estrella o estrella especial. – Dijo mientras cruzábamos la zona de la sala B, nos detuvimos mientras el abría la puerta de la sala C, por el rabillo del ojo note una puerta cercana que tenía 3 estrellas y la cinta dorada decía Imai Hotaru. Sonreí para mí misma mientras entraba en la sala C con los demás. Era como si me dijeran que hiciera lo contrario a lo que quería Eiichi.

* * *

Narumi nos explicó que la única entrada al ala C era por el cuarto piso de la ala B, por esto casi nadie quería vivir allí, este era uno de los motivos por los que estaba tan solo el lugar, el otro era porque los cuartos eran más grandes, solo para triple estrella y estrella especial y los estudiantes que tenían una o dos estrellas no podían ocuparlos, nos dejó inspeccionar el lugar y así elegir nuestros cuartos aunque aún no teníamos una asignación de estrellas, Haruka entro a la primer puerta que encontró y se encerró sin decirnos nada vi como Narumi colocaba una placa dorada con su nombre, mientras Kasumi abría las puertas e inspeccionaba los cuartos, vi que cada uno tenía una decoración diferente, Kazuo que iba a mi lado abrió una puerta que revelo un cuarto con tapices de madera, me miro y asintió en mi dirección como si se despidiera mientras cerraba la puerta, por lo que seguí a Kasumi que encontró un cuarto junto a las escaleras que era rosado y espacioso, cuando vi las escaleras pensé en encontrar un cuarto que estuviera cerca del jardín pues podía ver un árbol de Sakura en el centro de este, baje las escaleras con Narumi detrás de mí.

-¿Buscas un cuarto con salida al patio? – Dijo mientras pasaba a mi lado. – Esta ala fue la primera en construirse por eso es vieja y su diseño es diferente, en el piso 1 solo son pasillos que dan para el jardín, el piso 2 son la entrada a departamentos de dos pisos que terminan en el piso uno antes eran para los profesores y tienen su propia entrada al jardín, el pis son los cuartos alargados para los estudiantes. Supongo que preferirás algunos de esos. – Aun no sabía cómo tratar a este extraño profesor por lo que solo asentí y baje al segundo piso, el pasillo estaba más ruinoso y sucio, rodee los pasillos mirando por la ventana hasta que encontré el cuarto que estaba más cerca del árbol de Sakura, era un cuarto de la esquina abrí la puerta y me encontré con una sala polvorosa con los muebles cubiertos con sábanas, una barra de cocina a la derecha y diversas puertas en el lado derecho, unas escaleras de caracol daban al piso inferior, pero aún más importante un balcón con una mesita que daba directo al árbol de Sakura que había visto desde la ventana del pasillo, incluso el piso del balcón estaba lleno de pétalos, voltee hacia Narumi y asentí hacia él. El salió y coloco una placa con mi nombre en la puerta y cerró la puerta.

-Aquí es donde pasaremos mucho tiempo Ume. – Dije inquieta por lo sola que me sentía mientras apretaba el collar con ambas manos

* * *

Hotaru se encontró aturdida al escuchar el nombre de Mikan, levanto la mirada y se dirigió a la parte del frente, intento tomar la mano de Mikan pero ella rechazo su mano, y la miro con esa nueva mirada suya, la vacía que le hacía querer gritarle, moví parte de la manga de su uniforme inusualmente largo y vi un gran agujero en su mano, atravesaba totalmente su piel, y la zona estaba morada, lo que más me sorprendió fue su respuesta.

-¿Quién eres? – Dijo extrañada mientras cubrió su mano.

-Vaya, vaya. No sabía que te entusiasmara tener nuevos compañeros Imai. – Dijo Narumi – sensei contento.

-Mikan... – Empecé a decir, pero su rostro solo se endurecía más.

\- No te conozco, por favor aléjate. – Dijo ella mientras se daba la vuelta y era abrazada por una chica de largo cabello rosa.

No pude decir nada ante esto y salí del salón de clases.

* * *

Muy bien hasta aqui el capitulo subire el siguiente capitulo entre hoy y mañana c:


	18. 16 Amigas

Hola aqui el segundo capitulo del dia, hasta la siguiente semana

* * *

 **CAPITULO 16. AMIGAS**

* * *

Ese mismo día vi a Hotaru salir sin dirigirme una mirada, quería seguirla y decirle cuanto había espero volver a verla, " _Recuerda el plan"_ susurro Ume en mi cabeza, ella tenía razón por eso solo solté a Kasumi y mire al frente de la clase, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Narumi en cambio se quedó mirando la puerta por donde Hotaru desapareció. – Bueno, cada quien tendrá una pareja que los ayudara en sus primeros días a ubicarse y adaptarse al campus veamos… - Dijo mirando a la clase. - Natsume, Ruka, Nonoko y Ana al ser los últimos en llegar serán los encargados de los chicos nuevos, sus parejas serán respectivamente Mikan, Haruka, Kazuo y Kasumi. – Dicho esto nos indicó que nos adelantáramos, camine hacia el chico de cabello negro que me señalo Narumi con Haruka a un lado pues ella se dirigía hacia el chico rubio, sabía que era el chico del Alice de fuego que nos atacó en la invasión. - Bueno los veré después. Buena suerte – Dijo Narumi sensei mientras salía del salón y un profesor de cabello negro le rogaba para que no se fuera.

* * *

Aoi Hyuga se encontraba viendo como Tatsuma ese chico extraño de hermosos ojos, peleaba contra Daiki el chico impetuoso que había estado en las celdas con ella, los estaba entrenando a pesar de estar gravemente herido no hace mucho tiempo, él no había parado de entrenarlos y ahora sus heridas se veían mucho mejor y peleaba aún más agresivamente, ella lo sabía Tatsuma no solo estaba herido físicamente, algo en su interior se había roto, ella lo había observado seguir a la chica castaña que los cuidaba en las celdas ese Tatsuma que había visto por poco tiempo era muy diferente al chico que ahora empuñaba una espada larguísima con una mirada seria, lo peor de todo era que se desquitaba con ellos en el entrenamiento la prueba eran sus manos que estaban tan hinchadas y sangrantes que la hacían querer llorar al verlas, o su otro compañero Hiro que exhausto estaba durmiendo a su lado, Daiki era el único que compartía esa furia asesina con Tatsuma. Si solo ella fuera como su hermano este entrenamiento no sería nada, su hermano con su gran poder y control de su Alice, no es que ella no fuera poderosa, lo era, pero no tenía un gran control sobre su Alice, en cambio su hermano era más hábil y tenía una mayor destreza, sabía que su hermano encajaría mejor que ella en este lugar se dio cuenta de que la pelea termino dejando como definitivo ganador a Tatsuma.

Movió a Hiro para despertarlo y se acercó lentamente hacia los otros dos, esperando que Tatsuma les diera la orden para ir a dormir.

-Hiro espabila, hoy será su primera prueba. – Dijo Tatsuma mientras ayudaba a pararse a Daiki. – Iremos por algo de información. Vamos prepárense.

-¡Si! – Dijeron los dos chicos y corrieron a prepararse, estaba a punto de seguirlos cuando escuche que Tatsuma me llamaba.

-Aoi ¿Tienes lo que te pedí? – Dijo el mientras buscaba en sus cosas.

-Si. – Dije algo insegura, aun no entendía bien las ordenes de Tatsuma, me acerque a mi bolsa y envueltos estaban los ramos de flores de fárfara que Tatsuma me había encargado, estas pequeñas flores con su tono amarillo anaranjado que no me parecían bonitas.

Tatsuma las vio y sonrió. – Perfecto, en cada ramo coloca una flor de Sakura. - Dijo mientras me tendía un ramillete de estas. Se dio la vuelta y se fue, él era tan extraño en ciertos momentos.

* * *

Bueno los veré después. Buena suerte. – Dijo el Narumi antes de irse con sus usuales trajes raros.

La castaña comenzó a seguir a una chica rubia que se dirigía a Ruka, la chica rubia se sentó sin decir nada al lado de Ruka y la castaña al ver mejor mi cara me dirigió la misma mirada furiosa por un momento, después se sentó al lado de la rubia y se apretó contra ella.

-Soy Ruka Nogi, un gusto conocerte…este… - Dijo Ruka a la chica rubia.

-Haruka. –Dijo ella tendiéndole la mano, se empezaron a escuchar rumores de los demás del salón como "Los dos son extranjeros" "Combinan tan bien" – Por otra parte. Mikan ¿A qué hora me piensas soltar? – Dijo la rubia viendo a la castaña que se aferraba a ella. – Ve con tu pareja el chico de allá. - Dijo señalándome a mí.

-No quiero. – Dijo ella mirándome con furia de nuevo, empezó a decir en un susurro. – Él fue el que nos perseguía a Ryunami a mí. – Las lágrimas se le empezaron a salir, mientras subía el tono de su voz. - ¡Es un asesino! – Grito con todo lo que tenía.

La mire fijamente mientras la recordé en el camión mientras estaba inconsciente con su cabello castaño suelto y sus rizos rebotando con el movimiento del camión su grito me saco de mis ensoñaciones del pasado y mire en dirección a la castaña que estaba suspendida en el aire.

-¡Oye chica nueva! Ten cuidado con lo que le dices a Natsume-sama

* * *

Cuando Haruka sintió los dedos de Mikan soltarse de improviso de su brazo solo pudo mirar como ella flotaba en el aire, un chico de lentes y mirada amable gritaba "Para Himura" pero todos lo ignoraban, Mikan se veía mareada mientras el chico llamado Himura movía su mano el cuerpo de Mikan hacia el mismo movimiento brusco, no pudo soportarlo más se levantó y subió a una mesa, tomo impulso para saltar y alcanzar a Mikan por el rabillo del ojo vio a Kazuo chocar contra el chico que mantenía a Mikan en el aire y a Kasumi correr hacia Mikan.

Las tres cayeron en el suelo golpeándose en diferentes partes, Haruka lo entendió en ese momento los 4 estaban juntos, éramos el mismo caso, ellos habían sido raptados, entrenados y obligados a hacer cosas horribles para una organización de la que nunca antes habían escuchado, ahora que regresaban a la sociedad ya no eran capaces de adaptarse a esta, serian extraños en este escuela de personas con Alice y su vida pasada nunca regresaría por más que lo intentara. ¿Se preguntó si hubiera sido mejor ir a pelear con Karin para el bien de la escuela? Al menos no estaba sola se dijo, tenía a esos 3 chicos si era así podía ser mejor.

* * *

Mikan cayó en el suelo con un golpe sordo, se había hecho un enredo de piernas y manos con Kasumi y Haruka, intento pararse y termino quedando en frente de la cara de Haruka que se sonreía a ella misma, estaba a punto de decirle algo cuando escucharon un golpe sordo, el chico que me había levantado en el aire golpeo a Kazuo haciendo que el cayera en el suelo, sabia porque él no se defendía nos lo habían dicho "Hacer daño a cualquier estudiante y seriamos llevados inminente a la clase de habilidades peligrosas" nos lo advirtieron, volvió a patearlo en el suelo, mientras algunos chicos volteaban la cabeza para no ver directamente lo que pasaba, Kasumi soltó un sollozo contenido y Haruka se puso de pie mientras sus dedos empezaron a tronar estaba generando energía en sus manos como en las batallas, eso era imposible por el neutralizador aun no podíamos utilizar nuestros Alice, debía detenerla eso fue todo lo que pude pensar así que cerré mis ojos mientras el ruido de la energía que generaba se hacía más y más fuerte, y cuando los abrí logre ver los colores de todos en la sala, Haruka empezó a correr hacia el chico que lastimaba a Kazuo, yo estire mi brazo para tomarla pero fue muy tarde, estuve a centímetros de tocar su mano.

* * *

Vi el momento exacto en que la castaña abrió los ojos y estos brillaron inesperadamente como cuando fue la invasión, esos ojos anormalmente ambarinos y luminosos no eran los ojos castaños obscuros que tenía antes de cerrar los ojos, se arrojó sobre la chica rubia y por poco la atrapa pero solo termino cayendo en el suelo, el que intercepto a la rubia tomando su brazo y aun así evitando la descarga de esta fue Arashi Miyashima.

-¿Te meterás en problemas si lo haces no? – Dijo el chico rubio, se lo decía a la rubia pero mientras miraba a la castaña, la rubia se soltó de su brazo y se acercó al chico que Himura había golpeado.

-Basta. – Dije yo, todos en el salón me voltearon a ver mientras algunos retrocedían, me puse de pie mientras le dirigía una última mirada a la castaña que seguía en el suelo, ella capto mi mirada y me devolvió la mirada furiosa "Asesino" resonó en mi mente sus palabras. – Déjenlos en paz. – Dije mientras me volteaba y salía.

-¡Natsume! – Grito Ruka mientras corría detrás de mí, baje el ritmo de mi andar pero sin detenerme, el llego a mi lado en unos momentos. - ¿A dónde vas?

-La clase de habilidades peligrosas tienen una reunión, debo ir. – El paro en seco y me miro angustiado. – Oye estaré bien solo es una reunión, hasta Youchi debe ir. – Dije mientras lo veía saliendo del salón de la sección A, al vernos corrió y se agarró de mí, lo tome en brazos mientras me despedía de Ruka.

Al llegar al salón de la clase de habilidades peligrosas todos los chicos de la clase estaban relegados a una esquina mientras Persona y el director charlaban con los nuevos que llegaron de la AAO que atacamos.

-Que bien que ya están todos. – Dijo el director al vernos entrar. – Déjenme presentarles a la "Primera línea" no serán estudiantes oficiales de la Academia, son nuestro pequeño ejército contra las organizaciones. – Todos voltearon a vernos, estos chicos vestidos de negro con sus venas punzantes del líquido azul, y sus miradas peligrosas no me daban buena espina, la Academia había ganado ante ellos al superarlos en número y agarrarlos por sorpresa pero todos en la clase de habilidades peligrosas lo sabíamos "No teníamos oportunidad contra ellos en una pelea justa". Una chica sobresalía del resto porque ella solo miraba al director y Persona sin prestarnos atención. Una chica de cabello negro.

* * *

Después de que mi pareja Natsume me dejara sentí alivio y temor. Esta gran escuela con sus alumnos arrogantes, no era lo que me imaginaba ¿Qué era eso de Natsume-sama? ¿Eran idiotas? El chico rubio que detuvo a Haruka me ayudo a levantarme. – Gracias. – Susurre confundida por su ayuda.

-De nada, Mikan. – Dijo el soltando mi mano y saliendo del salón, me quede atontada un momento pensando que ya lo había visto, esos ojos tan verdes me eran conocidos, Kasumi me saco de mis ensoñaciones al tomarme de la mano, entre las tres levantamos a Kazuo y salimos del salón sin mirar a nadie.

Nuestro primer día había sido más que decepcionante, dejamos las clases y en el edificio nos dedicamos a cuidar a Kazuo pero el insistió en que estaba bien y que solo necesitaba descansar, así que cada quien se fue a su cuarto, el jardín que tanto añoraba por explorar quedo en el olvido por mi estado de ánimo, así que me quede en mi cuarto, alguien ya había venido a limpiar así descubrí que las paredes eran blancas y con estampados de flores en dorado, los muebles de caoba oscura sobresalían ahora que estaban brillantes y sin sabanas sobre ellos, baje las escaleras donde había una enorme alfombra color beige con una mesa en el centro y diferentes almohadones que el día anterior no estaban, una cortina de un rosado claro tapaba la puerta de cristal que daba al jardín, del otro lado unas puertas dobles que daban a mi cuarto parecían recién pintadas, al entrar a mi cuarto me encontré con una cama gigante y blanda con grandes cojines del mismo tono rosado, el mobiliario que consistía en un escritorio, un tocador, un espejo de cuerpo completo y un libreto eran de color obscuro como todos los muebles del cuarto, en cambio todo el cuarto estaba cubierto de una alfombra rosada muy suave que simulaba pétalos de Sakura, había dos puertas a los costados que daban a un enorme baño y un ropero que no me daba ganas de examinar, me cambie con lo primero que tuve a la mano y espere pacientemente a que se hiciera más noche. "¿ _Así que piensas ignorar lo que te dijo Eiichi?"_ – Dijo Ume en mi mente.

-No quiero poner a Hotaru en peligro pero tampoco puedo dejar las cosas así. – Dije en voz alta mientras me tiraba sobre la cama. Ume se quedó callada por un largo rato. - ¿Ume? –Dije esta vez en mi mente. - ¿Qué pasa? No has hablado conmigo últimamente.

" _Para hablar contigo hago un gran esfuerzo, estar dentro de un objeto…no sientes el tiempo, puede que tu pienses que hablamos hace mucho pero para mí fue hace segundos, tengo idea de lo que pasa contigo mientras no estoy pero a veces no tengo las fuerzas para intervenir"_

Me quede pensando en lo que dijo Ume y por eso cuando me volvió a llamar me sorprendí. _"¿Mikan?"_

-¿Si?

" _Hazlo, ve a ver a tu amiga, ser un Alice significa sacrificar tantas cosas y mientras más cosas sacrifiques…más serás como Ryunami y yo…nosotros tratamos de evitar eso, tratamos de cuidarte pero hasta el final tu eres la que nos terminó cuidando, ve y habla con tu amiga, si las cosas se complican pensaremos en ello juntas"_

Asentí y tome un suéter, me mire al espejo mientras me concentraba en el Alice de Ume, cada Alice daba una sensación diferente y solo lo entendí al estar en el mismo cuerpo que Ume, al usarlo sentía un vacío en el estómago, abrí los ojos y vi como mi figura en el espejo empezaba a desaparecer, caí de rodillas frente al espejo, usar el Alice de otra persona era muy cansado, me levante y me dirigí hacia la salida, cruce hasta el cuarto piso de la sala C sin toparme con nadie, pero de un momento a otro apareció el chico rubio de ojos verdes que nos ayudó en el salón de clases, miró fijamente hacia el lugar donde yo me encontraba por lo que no pude evitar contener la respiración, sonrió y siguió caminando, me quede quieta hasta que lo vi bajar las escaleras, no le tome importancia y seguí hasta la sala B, donde la placa dorada indicaba Imai Hotaru con tres estrellas debajo de su nombre.

* * *

Sé que estas aquí. Cruce la puerta que me llevaba al ala C mientras sentía tu presencia a un lado ¿De qué te escondías? Aún era un extraño para ti pero con el tiempo tu vendrás a mí eso lo sabía, solo tenía que esperar pacientemente por ahora solo te observaría. Llegue a mi cuarto en esta ala desierta mientras miraba la placa de mi cuarto Arashi Miyashima seguida de mis dos estrellas.

* * *

Estaba buscando un desatornillador de cruz cuando mi puerta se abrió y se cerró con la misma facilidad, me puse de pie alarmada, pero en ese mismo momento apareció la figura de Mikan, era tan diferente a la Mikan de mis recuerdos, era más alta y ahora en vez de sus coletas traía el cabello suelto sus suaves rizos le caían por la espalda, incluso su figura aunque siempre fue delgada ahora era una delgadez diferente, era el cuerpo de una persona que había hecho mucho ejercicio, su piel seguía teniendo esa palidez enfermiza que mostro en el salón de clases, pero al ver sus ojos seguían siendo los mismo, esos ojos castaños de los que ahora salían lágrimas.

-Hotaru. – Dijo ella intentando no sollozar. – Yo…te he extrañado tanto, tanto todo este tiempo. – Dijo sin poder evitar sollozar en esta ocasión. Yo misma sin darme cuenta comencé a llorar. – Hotaru… - Dijo ella mientras se acercaba

-No te me acerques, apestosa niña de los mocos. – Ella limpio su cara con las mangas de su suéter y me miro con su gran sonrisa de siempre, me sentí feliz al saber que al menos en eso no había cambiado.

-¿Hotaru puedo abrazarte? – Dijo ella manteniendo la sonrisa pero con cara de preocupación, me acerque a ella y la abrace.

* * *

Cuando Hotaru me abrazo no me contuve más y me puse a llorar, en algún momento sentadas en la pequeña sala que tenía Hotaru le conté todo, mi rapto por la AAO, la preocupación por mi abuelito, sobre Tatsuma, sobre Ume le conté todo pero cuando quise contarle sobre que ahora ella estaba en el collar, no pude y le dije que ella murió y cuando hable de Ryunami y no pude continuar ella solo me abrazo más fuerte mientras me dejaba llorar en su hombro, todos estos días, todas mis preocupaciones salieron en ese momento, ella me dijo "Lo hiciste muy bien, gracias por seguir conmigo" yo solo asentí sintiéndome tan feliz al poder volver a estar con ella, exhaustas Hotaru me dejo dormir con ella, las dos nos metimos a su cama mientras ella me conto sobre los meses que había pasado aquí, con su voz de fondo me quede dormida

* * *

" _Mikan ¡Mikan!"_ escuche dentro de mi voz, al pararme me acorde que estaba con Hotaru, fui directo hacia la puerta y cerré con cuidado, " _Lo prometiste"_ dijo Ume " _Si piensas utilizar mis Alice debes entrenar, recuerda que si pierdes el control puedes lastimar a alguien, incluso a Hotaru"_ Ella tenía razón, debía entrenar, me abroche bien el suéter que llevaba mientras daba saltos en las escaleras para bajar más rápido abría la gran puerta de los dormitorios ya era muy noche. Ume me indico el camino, y así llegue a lo que ella llamo el bosque del norte, nos internamos muy profundo en este bosque misterioso, " _Ahora lo principal será el Alice de podrir cosas"_ Dijo ella mientras yo recordaba la sensación al usarlo.

* * *

-Tatsuma espera. – Dije sin poderme contener, el volteo a verme curioso. – Este…yo… ¿Para qué son estas flores? – Dije, apretando estas simples flores con mis manos.

-Lo que haremos, quiero que tenga un significado, no quiero dejar las cosas así. – Dijo con su simplicidad, se tiro al suelo sentándose en frente de mí y con una mano me hizo una seña de que me sentara. – Estas pequeñas flores amarillas llamadas fárfara en el lenguaje de las flores significa "Ha de hacerse justicia" – Dijo tomando una de ellas y dándole vueltas entre sus dedos. – Ese es el principal mensaje que quiero transmitir a las organizaciones o todos los que dañan a los niños Alice. – Dijo pasando la flor por el vendaje que cubría su cuello, después vio el ramo de flores Sakura en mis piernas y volteo la mirada incómodo. – En cambio los cerezos, es mi asunto personal, poner esta flor es un homenaje a ella. – Dijo tomando por fin una flor de Sakura de mis piernas y juntando las dos flores, todos sabíamos quién era ella, ella la chica de la celda, la chica que era todo para Tatsuma y que murió en la invasión. – Cuando las pongo juntas es como decir "Te hare justicia, Sakura" "Nunca te olvidare" y . – Dijo dejando de darle vueltas a ambas flores en sus manos, note como sus músculos se tensaban y empezaba a aplastar las dos delicadas flores en su puño. – y…"Yo nunca perdonare a las personas que acabaron con tu vida" – Termino su frase dejando las dos flores rotas y mezcladas entre sí, no quería ver sus ojos porque sabría qué serian así de fríos y peligrosos como la primera vez que lo encontramos, el tomo otra flor Sakura del ramo mientras se levantaba y caminaba sin rumbo. – Sabes también es un mensaje para mí, la flor Sakura puede significar muchas cosas, el amor, los amantes pero también te recuerdan lo efímero y frágil que es la vida. – Por fin el me miro directamente, no era esa mirada furiosa y llena de rabia la que me temía, era una mirada anhelante, miro la flor Sakura, y dijo. – Desde el principio yo sabía lo frágil que era, ser un Alice fue una cruel broma para ella. – Dijo y quemo la flor Sakura utilizando una copia de mi Alice.

* * *

Bonita semana, hasta luego


	19. 17 Ser un Alice

Comentarios

Samuky. Hola muchas gracias me encanta cuando alguien nuevo le gusta mi historia, perdona por no actualizar tan seguido lo hacia antes porque estaba de vacaciones pero ahora entre la escuela el tiempo se me complica un poco. Pero prometo no dejar que pase una semana sin subir un capitulo ¿Ok? Un grupo de whats o face umm no creo que sean demasiados a los que les gusta mi historia como para crear uno pero subiré un anuncio en cada fin del capitulo diciendo en cuanto tiempo subiré el próximo ¿Va? Buen día Samuky

Etoile Polaire. Perdon por siempre dejar los capítulos así, solo cuando veo que ya llevo 5 paginas en un word intento darle el final mas emocionante posible jejeje. Arashi es un personaje importante pero ahorita no cobrara tanta importancia jejeje de hecho si prestas atención sale desde el capitulo 1. ;) En estos capítulos ando dejando pistas muy importantes para el futuro.

* * *

 **CAPITULO 17. SER UN ALICE.**

* * *

El bosque del norte, era gigantesco podría perderme y pasar días aquí, pero Ume parecía conocerlo muy bien, cuando le pregunte la razón Ella me contesto "Un viejo amigo vivía aquí" pero no dijo más, en un punto pasamos por una pequeña cabaña de madera pero ella me indico que debíamos seguir adentrándonos y así lo hicimos, llegamos a un claro donde un pequeño riachuelo corría entre los árboles, ella me indico que entrara y que intentara pudrir las cosas que se encontraban cerca, yo me acerque al borde y me metí poco a poco sintiendo el agua helar mi piel, aunque no parecía profundo el agua me llego hasta la cintura por lo que me agarre con mis manos de las rocas, mientras cerraba los ojos recordando el neutralizador, no había intentado utilizar mi Alice desde que me dijeron que era el líquido que me inyectaron, pero ahora me daba cuenta que podía utilizar mi Alice perfectamente, en mi mente sentí la duda de Ume sobre el tema del neutralizador pero decidí ignorarlo, ahora debía concentrarme, al usar mi Alice sentía mi vista ampliarse y como podía llegar a sentir a todos sin tocarlos y así conocer alguna característica de su Alice, el Alice de invisibilidad de Ume me dejaba una sensación de vacío en mi interior como si contuviera el aire, pero en cambio pudrir cosas sentía mi cuerpo como una masa que sacaba todo lo malo de si para afectar a los demás, cuando la sensación empezó a llegar no pude evitar detenerme asustada, abrí los ojos de golpe y me di cuenta que las rocas que había utilizado de apoyo tenían marcar de erosión, " _Solo debes concentrar bien tu energía, aunque sea mi Alice_ _podría ser diferente en tu cuerpo_ " dijo Ume, nunca me había hablado de eso.

-¿Y eso porque? – Pregunte curiosa para evitar seguir con el entrenamiento

Ume no contesto enseguida, pero cuando lo hizo lo dijo muy rápido. " _Se llaman capacidades de Alice, cada persona Alice nace con una capacidad diferente, en total son 5, la primera forma la persona solo conserva su Alice hasta que empieza su pubertad, la segunda tiene poca capacidad/fuerza pero dura mucho, la tercera tiene mucha capacidad/fuerza pero dura muy poco, esas son todas las capacidades que la AAO tenía_ "

-¿Y qué pasa con las otras dos capacidades? – Pregunte curiosa. " _Las otras dos capacidades dependen de la vida del usuario, la cuarto acorta la vida de este mientras más use su Alice, la quinta forma es la más rara, los usuarios van incrementando su capacidad de Alice mientras van creciendo, siempre serán Alice_ " Dijo Ume

Nunca había escuchado de los tipos de capacidades de los Alice, de hecho nunca me habían clasificado a mí o a otra persona conocida con este método. – ¿Ume, en la organización que pasa con los que tienen estas dos últimas capacidades? " _Los usuarios de Alice usualmente morían en la AAO después de 6 meses la mayoría por las difíciles misiones y otros por el tipo de capacidad de Alice._ " Me quede un rato sin moverme y Ume no me molesto con lo demás, esa era la razón de que todos admiraran a Ume y Tatsuma era el tiempo que aguantaron sin morir en la organización, preferí ignorar un tema tan sombrío como lo eran las capacidades de Alice.

* * *

Cuando llegue al ala C faltaban dos horas para que iniciaran las clases, corría a mi cuarto sin importar lo cansada que estaba o lo doloroso que se sentía mi cuerpo, cuando llegue tome una larga ducha en este enorme baño que tenía mosaicos rosas claro con plateado, era simplemente hermoso como todo mi cuarto, cuando salí me puse la falda a cuadros rojas, la blusa blanca con el suéter negro y corrí a encontrarme con Kasumi, Haruka y Kazuo que ya me esperaban.

Cuando llegue, Haruka me miro una vez y solo dijo – Luces horrible. – Después de esto camino indiferentemente cerca de mí, como si nada hubiera pasado, Haruka no era mi persona favorita, cuando estuvimos en la AAO siempre sentí su odio sin razón que ella y la pelirroja Karin sentían hacia mí y nunca habíamos intentado conversar después de que ellas dos rompieron mi carta, me atrase una poco mientras nos dirigíamos al ala de la sala primaria, era hermosa, con su cabello rubio hasta los hombros un pequeño mechón blanco asomaba entre esa rubia cabellera producto del enfrentamiento que tuvo con Yamato en las batallas, sus ojos de un azul claro le daban un aspecto elegante y frio a la vez, siempre había tenido una actitud terrible y sus palabras hacia mí siempre eran hirientes, pero desde que llegamos aquí parecíamos ser un equipo, nosotros 4 los únicos restos de la AAO que luchaban por una vida normal.

Al entrar al salón algunos nos miraron con furia y otros con miedo, esta clase no confiaba en nosotros, nos temían sin haber intentado conocernos, Kasumi junto con Kazuo (que tenía un peor aspecto que el mío por los golpes de ayer) se dirigieron con sus compañeras que parecían ser amables, al pasar nos dirigieron un saludo mientras Haruka y yo nos dirigíamos a la parte de atrás, mi compañero no estaba otra vez, en cambio el compañero de Haruka ya se encontraba en su lugar con un pequeño conejo blanco en su regazo.

El chico rubio saludo a las dos chicas inclinando la cabeza en su dirección, inmediatamente se dio la vuelta y siguió mirando nerviosamente hacia la puerta, así siguió durante toda la clase de matemáticas donde un profesor llamado Jinno- sensei (Que era el único al que parecía respetar esta escandalosa clase) continuo su lección sin importarle nada. Nos asigno 2 estrellas a cada uno de los nuevos llegados, lo único que dijo fue "Su control en Alice es impresionante pero académicamente dejan mucho que desear"

Cuando termino la lección entro Natsume mi pareja cargando en brazos a un pequeño niño de no mas de 5 años, cuando lo pude ver de cerca note lo bonito que era con sus grandes ojos verdes rodeados de largas pestañas, y su cabello de un tono casi grisáceo que le daba un aire de tranquilidad, pero sobre todo me sorprendió que parecía una copia exacta de Eiichi en pequeño, el pasaba indiferentemente su mirada sobre todos mientras se encontraba en los brazos de ese odioso chico, note su mirada y aleje mi vista del pequeño, aun sin que nadie me lo dijera yo ya sabía quién era ese pequeño niño Youchi Hijiri, el hermano pequeño de Eiichi.

* * *

Cuando entre en el salón me acerque a Ruka que me miraba inquieto, solo hasta que estuve más cerca me di cuenta de las dos chicas a su lado, la castaña había mirado en mi dirección pero había retirado la vista inmediatamente, en cambio la chica rubia no se dio cuenta de mi presencia hasta que estuve casi en frente de ella, al verme murmuro.

-Eiichi Hijiri… - Eso nombre no significaba nada para mí, por lo que intente seguir caminando pero Youchi se revolví en mis brazos mientras miraba a la chica rubia, todos nos sorprendimos por la reacción de Youchi, Ruka se levantó a mi lado mientras se intentaba acercar a él, pero Youchi con sus pequeños brazos lo rechazaba sin perder de vista a la chica rubia, la voltee a ver furioso y me encontré con la mirada perpleja de la rubia, en cambio la castaña sonrió, se puso de pie en el asiento y se acercó a Youichi se arrodillo a su altura y dijo.

-El muy pronto vendrá a verte. – En ese instante Youichi se separó de mis brazos y miro extrañado a las dos chicas, la castaña acaricio su cabeza mientras le murmuraba. – Ser un Alice y ser tan pequeño…es tan malo para ti.

Ni Ruka, ni yo sabíamos que hacer, Youchi tomo la mano de la castaña con sus dos pequeñas manitas mientras gritaba cosas incomprensibles por su corta edad, la que interrumpió la calma fue Sumire Shouda.

* * *

Miraba con tristeza al pequeño que tomaba mi mano, cuando una chica de cabello corto y rizado y unos increíbles ojos verdes se acercó diciendo.

-Creí que era una de nosotros, así que escuche todo tranquilamente pero esto ha sido demasiado, insultando a Natsume y diciendo que ser un Alice es malo. ¿Qué pasa contigo? – Youichi fue arrastrado por el amigo de Natusme mientras yo me quede en el suelo, mire el rostro asustado de Haruka y las caras de Kasumi y Kazuo, apenas era el segundo día y ya estaba causando problemas de nuevo, era lo peor que les podía hacer a todos. - ¿Qué tiene de malo ser un Alice? Pareces no saber nada. Déjame explicarte algunas cosas los Alice somos una elite especial reconocida y protegida por el gobierno. Han usado sus poderes en varios campos, logrando grandes cosas en cada campo, no sería una exageración decir que todos los especialistas del país son Alice. ¿Qué podrías saber tú, que ni has demostrado tu Alice? – En lo que había durado su discurso varios estudiantes se habían acercado rodeándonos, alcance a ver a Hotaru con su rostro sin expresión mirándome desde el extremo más alejado, Natsume me miraba intensamente esperando mi respuesta, este chico que había destruido lo poco que me quedaba de seguro querría que causara más problemas y así enviarme a esa clase de habilidades peligrosas, por lo que decidí que lo mejor para Haruka, Kazuo, Kasumi y para mi seria morderme la lengua y aguantar todo lo que me digieran, empecé a negar con mi cabeza mientras apretaba mis puños, pero en la parte delantera muy cerca de Hotaru note a un chico rubio de cabello alborotado, era el mismo que había detenido a Haruka el otro día, el me miraba burlonamente desde la mesa donde estaba sentado, cuando capto mi mirada, él sonrió aún más mientras con sus labios marcaba bien las palabras que no dijo en voz alta "COBARDE".

* * *

La castaña negaba con la cabeza intimidada, yo desilusionado por como esta chica había perdido toda la ferocidad que tuvo en la AAO y las ganas de pelear después de dos días en la Academia, mire hacia el otro lado justo a tiempo para ver salir a Arashi Miyashima, por lo que solo escuche el fuerte ruido de cuando esta chica se levantó arrastrando la mesa a su lado.

-¿Ser un Alice causa orgullo dices? ¿Acaso eres estúpida? ¿Quién querría serlo? – Grito ella demasiado fuerte, toda la clase guardo silencio mientras ella respiraba con fuerza. – Incluso ustedes en esta academia, separados de sus padres, viviendo solos, ¿Acaso eso te hace feliz? ¿Te enorgullece esto? – Dijo ella con un tono de voz más moderado, mientras se colocaba en frente de Shouda. - Ser un Alice significa sacrificar tantas cosas y mientras más cosas sacrifiques mas te perderas a ti mismo. – Dije recordando las palabras de Ume.

Varios de los chicos del salón de clases miraron hacia otra parte incomodos por el tema de sus padres, esta chica sabia armar grandes problemas metiéndose en un tema tan delicado.

Sumire roja de coraje volvió a hablar. – Es solo que no sabes nada, los niños Alice venidos de organizaciones ¿Cómo podrían saberlo? – Sumire luciendo su mirada de desprecio dijo mirando a los cuatro chicos nuevos. – Son como animales.

A la castaña pareció dolerle la última frase pero la chica rubia continuo lo que ella no pudo decir. - ¿Y qué sabes tú? Encerrada en esta gran escuela, ¿Sabes que se siente ser secuestrado y obligado a pelear? – Sumire retrocedió por sus fuertes palabras. – Después ser arrastrado a una academia para poder volver a perder la libertad y todo esto ocurrió porque naciste Alice.

* * *

Mikan se levantó del suelo escuchando el discurso de Haruka, recordó que esta chica hermosa tenía la peor actitud, pero sintió que era lo que ella quería decir. Pensó que todo había terminado hasta que vio a Kazuo tomar sus cosas y las de Haruka. Kasumi se acercó y las arrastro a las 2. Cuando paso al lado de Sumire dijo en voz lo suficientemente alta para que todos escucharan.

-Aunque no lo creas nosotros algún día fuimos como ustedes, solo que nuestra mala suerte fue ser Alice, perdimos a nuestras familias igual que ustedes, perdimos la libertad de formas tan diferentes a ustedes en esta Academia, pero perdimos muchas más cosas, incluso a las personas que amamos, murieron en su tan aclamado "rescate". Solo queremos recuperar algo de normalidad. – Dijo con su mirada más seria. – Pero parece que no será posible.

Cuando salimos del salón nadie nos miró, pude ver esos rostros prepotentes agachados y avergonzados, sentí una satisfacción que no duro mucho, Kasumi tenía razón solo queríamos una vida a la cual aferrarnos, al pasar al lado de Natsume y verlo de tan cerca note una mirada más parecida a la que tenían los chicos de la AAO que los mimados y protegidos chicos de la academia y aunque esta vez Ume no había hablado recordé una frase que me solía decir mucho "Nadie es lo que parece, no lo juzgues por la forma en que se ve" A fin de cuentas ¿No era lo que estos estudiantes habían hecho con nosotros?...¿No era lo que yo hacía con él?


	20. 18 Hermanos

**CAPITULO 18: HERMANOS**

* * *

Al salir del edificio sentí que por fin podía respirar normalmente y pareció pasar lo mismo con el resto. Kasumi me dedico una mirada de reproche en cambio Kazuo me sonrió al pasar y Haruka me ignoro, caminamos un rato sin rumbo fijo cuando vi a Hotaru seguida del chico de lentes que me intento ayudar ayer y de una chica con cabello gris y ojos castaños que llevaba unos pendientes morados y nos seguía, al llegar Hotaru y el chico se pusieron a mi lado y la otra chica comenzó a hablar mientras extendía una mano.

-Soy Yura Otonashi, mi Alice es la adivinación. – Ninguno de nosotros respondió por lo que la chica bajo la mano que había extendido.

-¿Y que buscas aquí, Otonashi-san? – Dijo Kasumi desconfiando de esta chica

-Sus palabras…esa vida normal que decías…te referías a hacer amigos ¿No? – Pregunto la chica sin desanimarse, Kasumi no respondió Y yo me pregunte si en verdad quería conocer a esas personas. – Los harás. – Dijo ella sonriendo, todos nos miramos confundidos y ella volvió a decir. – Como les dije mi Alice es la adivinación veo el pasado, presente y futuro, por eso creo que los comprendo un poco más que los demás. Sus futuros no están escritos como ya dije pero sé que lograran hacer amigos. – Me miro a mí y a Haruka un momento y después se despidió.

Todos nos quedamos algo extrañados y cuando me di cuenta todos miraban a Hotaru y el chico, que habían llegado con la aún más extraña Yura Otonashi.

-Soy Yuu Tobita y ella es… - Estuvo a punto de decirlo pero Hotaru lo interrumpió

-Soy Hotaru Imai, amiga de Mikan desde hace mucho. – Ahora lo sabían la persona con la que se suponía que no debía hablar, estaba en frente. – Somos los representantes del ala primaria, clase B nos encargaron darles un aviso. – Ella desvió la mirada por lo que el chico continuo

-En una semana se celebrara el festival escolar, todos los estudiantes participan con su clase asignada de Alice. – Dijo el chico entusiasmado, pero su expresión cambio en un instante. – Pero por órdenes del director ustedes no tendrán una clase de Alice asignada…por ahora solo disfruten del festival.

Esto me entusiasmo mucho ¡Un festival! Estaba a punto de decirle que no había problema pero Haruka se adelantó.

-Así que en realidad no nos dejaran participar en nada ¿No? – Le arrebato sus cosas a Kazuo que aun cargaba con ellas y empezó a caminar hacia los dormitorios, se paró y nos miró. – Sera mejor que lo entiendan, nunca seremos como ellos. – Dijo mirando hacia Hotaru y Tobita.

Tenía razón, siempre seriamos los pobres niños de la AAO, si no les inspirábamos miedo, seria lastima, y no quería la lastima de desconocidos.

-Si quieren participar…podrían ayudar con mi clase de predisposición. – Dijo Yuu Tobita que era el Linchou del grupo.

-Iré. – Dijo Kazuo, Kasumi y yo lo miramos confundida. –. No quiero ser como ellos, pero no permitiré que me excluyan. - dijo él. Kasumi asintió.

* * *

Ese mismo día mientras Hotaru se fue a la clase tecnológica, molesta por irme sin avisarle en medio de la noche, Kasumi y Kazuo decidieron ayudar a la clase de predisposición a prepararse para el festival yo me dirigí a los dormitorios quería asegurarme de que Haruka estuviera bien y después de pasar casi un día sin dormir bien, me sentía agotada, también me solía recordar los días de misión que me iba con Tatsuma, el al ser uno de los mejores exterminadores podía elegir las misiones que quisiera por lo que nuestras misiones juntos eran de investigación o rastreo pero en la mayoría de los casos eran misiones largas que nos mantuvieran alejados de la AAO y sus problemas, casi no dormíamos pero la pasábamos de un lugar a otro haciendo lo que quisiéramos sin ser demasiado llamativos. Resignada me encamine hacia los dormitorios.

-Ey, pequeña. – Escuche que gritaron al voltearme me encontré con Eiichi que me miraba desde el camino que llevaba a los dormitorios de primaria, el llevaba un uniforme de cuadros en tonos mostaza con una corbata y saco que lo hacían parecer mayor. Me lo quede mirando un momento antes de por fin caminar hacia él.

-Te queda bien. – Le dije y era cierto.

Él sonrió como solía hacer en la AAO y me dijo. – Por fin luces como una niña de tu edad. – Dijo con su típico tono socarrón - Pero no es eso a lo que vine, en el área de preparatoria se rumorea que los niños de la AAO que entraron al ala elemental por poco y lastiman a los demás. – Dijo el viéndome serio. - ¿Es cierto?

Ahora no era momento de discutir por lo que ignore su pregunta y le pregunte lo que me preocupaba desde la mañana – Eiichi ¿En serio no piensas ver a tu hermano?

Su rostro serio cambio por un momento pero antes de que me pudiera dar una respuesta los vimos, Natsume y Ruka venían hacia los dormitorios con Youichi en brazos.

* * *

Caminábamos directo hacia los dormitorios, Youichi parecía triste y se agarraba con fuerza del cuello de Natsume, yo miraba a la cara a Natusme y sabía que algo le pasaba, él se la pasaba quieto perdido en sus pensamientos, todo desde que había llegado de la invasión de la AAO.

Cuando escuchamos un grito de una chica que nos hizo voltear a ver, no solo una chica Mikan Sakura una de las niñas que habían rescatado de la AAO se colgaba del brazo de un chico de la sección preparatoria, mientras le gritaba algo, Youichi se volvió a mover inquieto en los brazos de Natsume y por primera vez vi como Youichi usaba su Alice contra Natusme, una energía gris empezó a salir del niño cuando toco a Natusme el solo lo soltó tocándose el brazo, en cambio Youichi corrió hacia donde se encontraba Sakura, intente seguirlo pero Natsume me tomo del brazo que no había lastimado Youichi.

-Mira a ese chico, ¿No ves el parecido? – Obedecí y mire hacia el chico que intentaba liberarse de la castaña, ese cabello gris, y sus facciones ¡Era una versión grande de Youichi! Si no fuera por los ojos azules, Youichi los tenia verdes. En ese instante se logró soltar de la castaña que cayó en el pavimento, pero era muy tarde Youichi estaba frente a él.

* * *

Caí al pavimento pero intente pararme al instante para tomar su brazo y evitar que escapara pero cuando tome su brazo, vi que su mirada se dirigía al frente y ahí estaba Youichi tal como lo había visto en clase, se lanzó a balbucear cosas que al decirlas muy rápido no entendí, lo único que si pude entender fue onii-chan, Youichi sabía quién era Eiichi eso me tranquilizo demasiado, el peor temor de Eiichi era que Youchi no lo reconociera, estaba a punto de soltar su brazo, pero el mismo lo arranco de mis manos y dijo:

-Piérdete niño. – Dio media vuelta dejando al pequeño parado en ese lugar, Youichi no se rindió y empezó a seguirlo con sus pequeñas piernas, entendí que este pequeño niño no dejaría que terminara así, corrí detrás de Eiichi y lo tome en brazos mientras yo misma perseguía a Eiichi, el con sus piernas largas había acelerado el paso mientras se alejaba del edificio.

Nos estábamos quedando atrás, yo era rápido pero Youichi era un peso con el que no estaba acostumbrada a cargar, vi su rostro del que salían sus lágrimas en silencio en mis brazos e hice lo primero que se me ocurrió para detener a ese chico.

-¡No lo dejes solo, el será como Tatsuma si lo dejas! – Grite con todas mis fuerzas, el paro y me miro furioso era la mirada que me dedicaba cuando me saltaba los entrenamientos o cuando pensaba que podía hacerlo mejor. - ¿A Tatsuma también lo querías como un hermano no? Tatsuma ya no está para que lo cuides… - Sin quererlo se me quebró la voz, nunca lo había dicho en alto, lo hacía más real decir que él había muerto, empecé a caminar despacio hacia él. – Pero Youichi está aquí. – Dije enfadada por su trato a este pequeño. – Y él es un Alice, si tú no piensas cuidarlo ¿Quién lo hará? – Dije apretando más al niño en mis brazos.

El niño al ver que estábamos más cerca de Eiichi se volvió a mover en mis brazos y yo lo coloque en el suelo, el camino con sus piecitos y se puso en frente de Eiichi y le extendió los brazos aun con lágrimas en sus ojos, Eiichi lo miro y después me miro a mí, yo solo asentí con la cabeza.

Él lo tomo en brazos, mientras me decía a mí. – Algún día me voy a arrepentir de esto, pero tienes razón él está solo y es mi hermano.

* * *

Natsume y yo seguimos a esta chica que corrió con Youichi en brazos, escuchamos todo su discurso y cuando el chico tomo en brazos a Youichi, Sakura se paró y echo a correr hacia nuestra dirección, no nos vería estábamos escondidos.

Me pareció increíble sus acciones era algo imprudente pero hacia lo que podía para mejorar su situación. – Sakura es increíble ¿No crees Natsume? – Le dije, pero al verlo él sonreía, me sorprendió demasiado su expresión, el solo asintió y cuando Sakura llego a nuestro lado vimos su rostro lleno de lágrimas.

* * *

Hasta ahora no había mencionado a Tatsuma, siempre había tenido miedo por él, él iba a las misiones más peligrosas y era un exterminador, estaba acostumbrada a temer por el pero el siempre volvía sonriendo, íbamos a nuestra ciudad perdida y en ese lugar me contaba cosas nuevas que había visto o lugares en el que sabríamos que nunca podríamos estar, pero nos gustaba imaginarlo una vida diferente, el Tatsuma que dibujaba cosas que cobraban vida o el que se trasformaba en animales con expresiones demasiado burlonas para seguirme por todos lados. También conocía su otro lado el que la mayoría conocía, el chico al que todos temían, sabia lo brutal que podría llegar a ser, su Alice con el que podía copiar cualquier otro Alice lo hacía demasiado peligroso, lo sabía, y ahora sabía que el no pudo sobrevivir, su promesa de regresar por mí nunca seria cumplida, de empezar una nueva vida juntos, ahora estaba empezando una nueva vida sola. Pero no podía evitar llorar.

Sentí unas miradas en mi espalda, y al voltearme vi entre los arboles a Natusme y Ruka me miraban, Natsume salió de entre los arboles dándome la espalda y Ruka lo siguió.

-Ey tú, Hyuuga. – Dije furiosa por ser ellos los que vieran mis lágrimas, él ni volteo pero se quedó quieto mientras Ruka me miro directamente. – Quiero ir a la clase de habilidades tecnológicas.

* * *

Cuando llegue al anochecer a mi cuarto me puse a recordar todo mi día desde que me llevaron a la clase de habilidades tecnológicas, Natsume y Ruka desaparecieron no me importo pues encontré a Hotaru muy rápido, todos en esta clase eran muy impresionantes ellos creaban todo lo que se vendería en el festival, Hotaru había entrado en su fase dinero y no me miraba o prestaba atención solo se encargaba de sus inventos. Por mi parte había conocido a dos chicas llamadas Anna y Nonoko que eran de mi clase, aun parecían apenadas por lo sucedido en clase pero se comportaron muy amables, estaba a punto de irme pues sabía que no sería útil aquí donde todos tenían Alice donde podían crear cosas de la nada, pero Nonoko para animarme creo con su Alice de química un papel que tendría la textura y aroma de flores, por lo que me puse a hacer flores de papel que nunca se marchitarían y servirían de adorno para el café en donde Anna seria camarera en el festival.

Por lo que me encontré en el balcón de mi cuarto doblando papel con aroma de rosas, pensando en lo mucho que había mejorado este día, Youichi y Eiichi se habían visto y hablado por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Kazuo y Kasumi habían logrado hablar con los estudiantes tal vez hasta haber hecho amigos y yo estaba ayudando en el festival a mi manera.

* * *

Esa noche Natsume regreso a su habitación después de una misión rápida, su brazo derecho sangraba un poco pero no sabía definir en donde se había causado está herida, cuando noto un aroma de rosas viniendo de su balcón, su cuarto estaba en una de las esquinas del edificio C, por lo que no era muy común tener vecinos al salir a su balcón vio a Mikan Sakura dormida en la mesita de su balcón con un montón de rosas en su mesa que con el aire volaban por todo el jardín, incluso había algunas en su balcón, sus balcones estaban en una de las esquinas del edificio que daban al jardín por lo que los barandales estaban muy juntos, al ver las rosas que estaban hechas de papel se sorprendió así que lo había logrado, ella estaba participando en el festival escolar.

Tomo todas las flores que habían pasado a su balcón y se impulsó con el brazo bueno hasta llegar a su balcón, las dejo en la mesa viendo como el aire movía sus rizos castaños. Recordó que en algún momento pensó en dejar escapar a esta chica, arrojarla a la vida que ya llevaba, pero al verla ahora supo que había hecho bien al traerla a la Academia.

* * *

Imai Hotaru estaba feliz de que Mikan hubiera regresado, no era la misma, podía ver como algunas cosas la atormentaban pero aun así seguía siendo una luz en su vida. Pero había algo que le molestaba, Yura Otonashi había leído el futuro de esos 4 chicos llegados de la AAO, antes de hablar con ellos, pero no había podido leer el futuro de Mikan ni el de la chica rubia, por lo que ahora se dirigía a la clase de habilidades de predisposición para obtener una segunda opinión. ¿Si alguien que veía el futuro decía no poder verte, entonces eso significaba que ellas no tenían un futuro? No podía dejar de pensar en eso.

* * *

Esa misma noche la primer línea terminaba un día como ninguno, les dejaban hacer lo que quisieran y tomar todo lo que desearan, incluso ellos mismos tenían un edificio completo, detrás del ala principal del director de la sección primaria, cerca del único hospital que existía en toda la academia, era un edificio simple de cuatro pisos donde cada uno había encontrado un cuarto, en esta excitación sobre su nueva vida sin límites les avisaron sobre su primera misión, irían a tomar información a otra base, la información no fue clara pero todos lo entendieron, era hora de las inyecciones, Amaya con su largo y lacio cabello se dirigió al principio de la fila y vio como el líquido azul brillante entraba a sus venas mientras las punzadas ya conocidas empezaban a retumbar por su cuerpo, miro sus manos donde las venas resaltaban de un azul brillante, casi eléctrico mientras toda la energía en su cuerpo aumentaba, cuando miro al resto de los chicos, todos con sonrisas y ropas negras que ellos mismo habían elegido se sintió con aun más energía, en el momento en que vio correr a todos los siguió, sintiendo la nueva libertad que le habían concedido desde esa mañana, cuando cruzo los barrotes sintiendo como si atravesara agua helada pero la barrera cedió, en medio de la noche más de una docena de sombras negras entrenadas por la AAO pero con órdenes de la academia se dirigían a su primer misión con la locura y el frenesí de personas que no podían dirigir sus actos desde hace mucho.

* * *

Poco después de que la primera línea partiera, de los 4 chicos llegados de la AAO, Haruka se encontraba sola en su cuarto, hace poco había pensado que tendría a esos 3 que ellos sufrían de lo mismo, que se sentían igual de solos pero ahora se daba cuenta que no era así, todos ellos estaban encontrando su camino para volver a ser normales, pero ella no podía. Todo se volvía cada vez más difícil, tomo su abrigo y se dirigió a donde Karin le había dicho que se ocultaba la primera línea pero cuando llego todo estaba vacío, nadie la estaba esperando en el último refugio que creyó tener.


	21. 19 Clase especial

CAPITULO 19: CLASE ESPECIAL

* * *

Faltaba un día para el festival escolar y todos nos estábamos acostumbrando rápido a la Academia, Kazuo y Kasumi llevaban tiempo saliendo con los chicos de la clase de predisposición, a Kasumi le encantaban los adivinos y había hecho muy buena amistad con Yura Otonashi, en cambio el tranquilo Kazuo había hecho una rara amistad con Yuu Tobita, yo había ayudado en todo lo que podía a la clase tecnológica donde se encontraban Hotaru, Anna y Nonoko.

En cambio nuestra amistad con la clase era otra cosa, cada vez que nos encontrábamos en el salón los demás nos veían con lastima, incluso Shouda nos ofreció una disculpa, pero era algo que no me gustaba, ellos sin darse cuenta nos separaban cada vez más de la vida normal que queríamos, la lastima nos marginaba aún más que su odio, solo éramos un ejemplo de la mala vida que podía llevar un Alice, en clase me quedaba quieta intentando poner la mayor atención posible pues no entendía bien las cosas por haber faltado un año entero a clases aunque también tenía que ver que los niños Alice tenían un programa más riguroso en cuanto educación se trataba, los únicos que no me miraban con lastima eran Natsume y Ruka, a veces me miraban con desconfianza otras como si no existiera, no los culpaba en clases intentaba apagar todas mis emociones tanto que podría pasar desapercibida, en cambio Youichi venia cada vez más a clases, solía sentarse en mis piernas o en las de Natsume, cuando quería atención golpeaba mis mejillas sin parar para obtenerla pero tenerlo era un consuelo, al ser tan pequeño Youichi no te juzgaba como los demás, se podía ver que este pequeño niño tendría un carácter aun peor que Natsume de grande.

En cuanto a Haruka había empezado a seguir a la primera línea cuando no estábamos en clase, se había vuelto más fría de lo normal con nosotros, yo estaba acostumbrada a ese trato de su parte, en cambio Kasumi y ella tenían cada vez más discusiones, hasta el punto que Kazuo se solía refugiar en mi habitación para evitar el cuarto piso donde se encontraba el cuarto de los 3. Yo solo seguía mi rutina de escuela, preparación para el festival y entrenamientos con Ume donde había mejorado notablemente.

Este día, como toda la semana las clases terminaban temprano por el festival, en la última fila del centro donde ya me había acostumbrado a sentarme con Haruka, Ruka y Natsume se encontraba casi vacía, ni Haruka ni Natsume habían venido a clases.

Cuando sonó el timbre seguí a Hotaru a la clase de habilidades tecnológicas para entregar todas las flores que había ayudado a hacer, al llegar me encontré con Anna que tomo varias apresurada para formar una cadena, en ese instante me di cuenta que una de las flores estaba manchada de un tono oscuro, Anna no supo definir que era, pero en cambio yo note que era sangre, estar tanto en la organización me había dado esta rara habilidad.

-Lo siento Anna déjame quedarme con esta ¿Ok? – Ella me miro extrañada

-Está bien Mikan. – Dijo mientras sonreía y se retiraba a que le midieran su vestido para el festival.

Aturdida me quede viendo como todos se entusiasmaban por el día de mañana, participar en el festival era lo que más deseaba ahora mismo. " _Solo disfrútalo_ " Dijo Ume.

-No lo entiendes, eso de esforzarte por algo…al parecer yo nunca podre formar parte. – Dije con resignación.

* * *

Amaya se encontraba sobre el cuerpo de un hombre, estaba utilizando su Alice de personificar los peores temores de las personas, pero esta vez era diferente, cuando utilizaba este Alice ella se desmayaba inmediatamente entrando con la persona a la pesadilla pero en esta ocasión se sentía más fuerte, y no se había desmayado y aun así podía ver la pesadilla que esta persona estaba teniendo, tenían razón estas inyecciones no eran neutralizadores, eran potenciadores de Alice, al mirar a su alrededor pudo confirmarlo, cada uno de los chicos de la primer línea estaba ganando su batalla, a su lado estaba Karin esa pelirroja que controlaba la tierra, ella ya era muy fuerte en sí, pero ahora rodeada de todas esas ramas con agentes colgando de ellas, lucia realmente terrorífica.

Uno de los chicos rio, mientras decía. - ¿Qué esta no era una misión solo para robar información? – Dijo con sarcasmo, era cierto no debían atacar a nadie solo debían conseguir información sobre las otras bases de reclutamiento de la AAO, pero cuando se enteraron que irían a una base de la AAO no pudieron contenerse, fue sencillo.

Una chica alta de piel morena contesto. – Yo la tengo. – Dijo triunfante mientras levantaba su mano con una memoria en ella.

Varios rieron, Amaya pensó que nadie tomaría en cuenta los destrozos y vidas que habían tomado por su furia de momento, varios de ellos ya se alejaban de los escombros cuando escucho gritar a la chica que tenía la memoria.

Los brazos que mantenía levantados hasta hace un momento ahora estaban sobre su estómago donde una gran mancha rojiza se extendía en su blusa negra, tenía los ojos muy abiertos y escupió sangre mezclada con liquido azul, cuando cayó al suelo ella pudo ver una silueta que guardo la memoria en sus pantalones, ella corrió detrás de la sombra pero no la alcanzo pues una barrera de fuego le cortó el paso, a ella y otros, varios de los chicos ya se habían ido pues su misión que debió ser de un día termino siendo de casi una semana.

Empezó a escuchar gritos por todas partes, asustada intento ver de donde provenían los gritos, pero a su vez intentaba encontrar una salida, la única idea que se le ocurrió fue retirarse.

Cuando se disponía a hacerlo alguien le susurro - ¿A dónde vas, niña? – Se estremeció y sintió como golpeaba su cabeza muy fuerte.

Cayo al suelo, mientras su visión se nublaba por la sangre que ahora le caía en los ojos.

No estuvo muy segura pero solo escucho un "Déjala" y las voces pararon, se recostó en el suelo mientras veía a las personas pasar, corriendo y gritando, el edificio se incendiaba, alguna parte de su mente le decía que ella también debía correr, otra que peleara por la memoria pues las personas que la habían rescatado necesitaban esa información, antes de perder la conciencia vio a un chico dejar un ramo de flores detrás de el una niña de cabello negro miraba atenta sus pasos, el rostro del chico quedo a su alcance cuando dejaba el ramo de flores. Ella conocía a ese chico de la AAO, pero no era de la primer línea, él no había sido atrapado por la academia, él había muerto. Era Takashi Tatsuma

* * *

Me sentía sumamente triste al salir de la clase tecnológica, de hecho nadie se había dado cuenta de mi desaparición por lo que me sentí aun peor, entonces vi a varios chicos con uniforme azul que se reían de una chica, era hermosa su cabello rizado le llegaba un poco arriba de los hombros, su cabello era tan negro que despedía reflejos azulados, que combinaban muy bien con sus ojos azules.

Uno de los chicos grito. - ¡Largo de aquí princesa del hielo! – Mientras la empujaba a un charco.

La chica cayo sin oponer resistencia, mientras yo corría en su auxilio, Ume en mi mente decía " _No te metas, no es tu problema_ " _"_ Sé que no lo es, pero no puedo solo ver", dije mientras corría, un chico le arrojaba lodo a la chica que no se levantaba del suelo, por eso cuando me puse entre ella y los demás parte del lodo cayo en mi rostro.

En ese momento recordé que no podía hacerles nada, con mi Alice podría anularlos fácilmente y vencerlos en una pelea, sin importar que fueran mayores pero sería enviada a la clase de habilidades peligrosas. Trague un poco de saliva y me recordé a mí misma que esta no era la primera vez que me golpeaban, podía aguantarlo. En mi mente escuche un "Te lo dije" de parte de Ume.

* * *

Tsubasa se encontraba en la cima del árbol cuando unos gritos se empezaron a escuchar.

-¿Qué quieres aquí mocosa? – Grito una voz mientras varias risas se escucharon.

-¡Déjenla en paz! – Esa voz sonaba muy pequeña pensó Tsubasa mientras sentía el aire refrescarlo, varias risas se escucharon ahora más fuertes, molesto por el ruido se asomó y vio una extraña escena, 3 chicos de secundaria se metían con Nobara Ibaragi, pero también con una niña de sección elemental, las dos se encontraban en un charco llenas de lodo mientras los chicos reían, la niña de sección elemental se levantó y abrió los brazos y repitió con voz fuerte.

-¡Déjenla en paz! – Que niña más valiente pensó Tsubasa, se levantó y salto de su escondite justo en el momento en que uno de los chicos ya había tomado por el cuello del uniforme a la niña.

Intento atrapar sus sombras pero descubrió que los pies de los chicos ya estaban congelados, la princesa del hielo desde el charco había utilizado su Alice, en ese mismo momento el hielo se derritió y yo los atrape

-¿Están realmente interesados en molestar a las niñas? – Dije mientras sacaba un plumón de mi llavero y escribí "Dar 10 000 vueltas a todo el colegio" y los chicos entre quejas me gritaban que era "La basura de secundaria" desaparecieron. -¿Están bien? – Dije mirando a Nobara en el charco y luego a la pequeña que me miraba desde el suelo.

-¡Increíble! ¿Qué les hiciste? – Dijo ella emocionada.

-Solo es un pequeño truco para controlar las sombras de todas formas ese es mi Alice.

* * *

Desde el suelo veía a este impresionante chico, de cabello rebelde negro y ojos azules, tenía una sonrisa que aparecía fácilmente y era contagiosa, por lo que me encontré sonriendo, en ese momento recordé a la chica y la ayude a levantarse.

-¿Estas bien? – Le dije mientras la ayudaba a pararse, ella solo asintió mientras se quitaba los restos de lodo. – ¿Porque te molestaban esos chicos? – Le dije a lo ella solo volteo la mirada.

En cambio el que contesto fue el chico que nos acababa de salvar. – Los chicos de la clase peligrosa no son muy apreciados por aquí. - En mi mente Ume dijo " _Se llama Tsubasa Andou"_ a la vez que me mostraba imágenes de este chico de pequeño, era de la edad de Ume, ahorita Ume debería pertenecer a esta clase.

-Yo solo intentaba ayudar con el festival. – Dijo la chica un poco apenada, lo recordé en este momento la clase peligrosa no participaba en el festival, era lo mismo que Natsume.

-Yo tampoco puedo participar en el festival. – Dije intentando animarla, aunque solo conseguí que me vieran muy raro los dos por lo que complete. – Los recién llegados de la AAO no tienen clase de Alice asignada. – No sé porque decirlo me avergonzaba un poco, como si hubiera hecho algo malo.

-¿Por qué no vienen a la clase especial? – Dijo el chico. – Mi nombre es Tsubasa Andou, pertenezco a esa clase, aunque nosotros no estamos preparando nada para el festival, podrían pasarse por ahí si están solas.

-Quiero ir. – A fin de cuentas no tenía nada que hacer y era mejor que estar sola. Mire a la chica de rizos que asintió en mi dirección. Así los tres nos dirigimos a la clase especial, la chica se llamaba Nobara Ibaragi era un año menor de que Tsubasa y muy tímida. Al llegar a la clase especial me encontré con un salón mucho más pequeño que la clase tecnológica, la mayoría de estos chicos no encajaban en las otras clasificaciones de Alice por lo que eran muy pocos en la clase especial, pero se sentía un sentimiento especial, ninguno nos criticó a Nobara o a mí por ser de la clase peligrosa o de la AAO, solo éramos dos chicas que al igual que ellos no encajábamos en esta escuela.

Una chica llamada Misaki me pregunto - ¿Mikan cuál es tu Alice?

-Anulación. – Dije confundida por la pregunta. Ella se lo quedo pensando un momento con Tsubasa.

-Sabes si tuvieras clasificación de clase Alice estarías aquí. – Esta sería mi clase pensé mientras miraba a todos. –En cambio Nobara estaría en predisposición. – Dijo Misaki, a lo que Nobara se pegó a mí, aún era muy tímida.

* * *

Mientras Mikan se encontraba con la clase especial, Narumi entro en su cuarto ayudado por algunos trabajadores de la academia había traído consigo un gran tocador, no combinaba con la decoración del cuarto de Mikan Sakura pero le pertenecía, este espejo había sido de su madre, este espejo que esperaba le ayudara en sus momentos más difíciles, el espejo de Yuka Azumi.

Al salir del cuarto vio acercarse a Natsume, extrañamente este chico sonreía mientras caminaba a su cuarto, cuando vi a todas estas personas salir del cuarto de Mikan Sakura volvió a poner mala cara, en especial cuando yo pase.

* * *

Estos extraños chicos de la clase especial sabían cómo ponerte de buen humor, en especial Tsubasa-senpai, con su humor optimista, usualmente no confiaba en los mayores pero este chico era diferente, seguí mirando las promocionales del festival que él me había dado hasta que varias hojas cayeron a mi alrededor al mirar a las ramas de los arboles me encontré con Natsume que me miraba indiferente desde la cima mientras seguía arrojando hojas en mi dirección.

-Ey tú, basta ya. – Dije sacando las hojas de mi cabello donde se habían enredado, el me ignoro y siguió recostado arrojando ramas. Furiosa comencé a trepar en el árbol, mientras subía ágilmente recordaba que mi antigua yo no podría haber hecho esto, cuando llegue a su lado me di cuenta que no podría alcanzarlo, el tronco me separaba de la rama donde él se encontraba sentado, el adivino mis pensamientos y sonrió cínicamente sin decir nada.

-Natsume ¿Qué haces aquí? – Dije sin poder contenerme, este árbol se encontraba cerca de los salones donde las clases preparaban los materiales para el festival.

El no contesto y miro hacia los salones, entonces me di cuenta que el miraba como preparaban el festival sin poder ser parte, igual que yo.

-Todo el mundo va diciendo por ahí "Festival cultural, festival cultural" ¿Qué tiene de divertido esto? Es simplemente una exhibición de Alice. – Dijo mirándome con esos profundos ojos suyos, esos ojos rojos me recordaban a los de una niña que vi una vez en una celda de la AAO pero era imposible.

El aire era muy fuerte en este lugar, por lo que me puse de pie rodeando con mis brazos el tronco.

* * *

La castaña sonrió con esa sonrisa tonta llena de esperanza mientras se ponía en pie tomando el tronco con ambas manos para estar más cerca, sus rizos castaños se movían por todo su rostro arrastrados por el viento.

-Nosotros nunca lo entenderemos, pero míralos bien. – Dijo señalando hacia los salones. – Se esfuerzan tanto en que esto salga bien, ellos realmente están poniendo todo de ellos para este festival. No es solo una exhibición de Alice.

Sentí mi rostro caliente, por lo que me voltee evitando su mirada repentinamente me sentía muy enojado, me puse de pie mientras levantaba su falda con mi pie.

-No opines de lo que no sabes, lunares – Y salte hacia el suelo, escuche sus gritos pero no me importaron me aleje de esta extraña chica mientras pensaba que este que sería mi tercer festival en esta escuela y sería el más interesante.

* * *

Esa misma noche cuando llegue a mi cuarto me encontré con un tocador muy fino, tenía 4 delgadas patas y una gran superficie en forma de U, con tres espejos en la parte superior, tenía extraños arcos rodeando cada espejo, lo note aún más porque en este tocador no era de color obscuro como todos los muebles que se encontraban en mi cuarto, era de un color casi amarillento y parecía algo viejo, tenía tres cajones y al acercarme más note unas letras escritas en el marco superior del espejo del centro YyK

-YyK – Repetí curiosa, no tenía idea de que podía significar " _Podrían ser las iniciales de nombres ¿No crees?_ Dijo Ume en mi mente, recordé que últimamente solo aparecía en las noches a la hora que debía empezar mi entrenamiento.

Deje el espejo y me acerque al ropero de donde saque un vestido que servía de pijama. – Ume, sabes mañana es el festival cultural y yo pensé, umm que tal vez podríamos cancelar el entrenamiento en las noches. – Percibí el silencio incomodo de Ume. – Solo estos días que durara el festival, Hotaru tendrá una tienda especial para ella e Linchou estará en la casa de fantasmas

"¿ _En realidad te entusiasma el festival?"_ – No sé porque su pregunta me recordó mucho la plática que había mantenido con Natsume.

-Si, en realidad quiero ir, estos chicos utilizan sus Alice para cosas que en la AAO nunca había imaginado, quiero verlo con mis propios ojos " _Puedes tomar esos días de descanso_ " Dijo ella.

-¿Ume? ¿Cómo fueron los festivales cuando tú estuviste aquí? – Sentí cierta añoranza y vi imágenes de juegos gigantes controlados por Alice, unos calcetines que Ume compro que te hacían saltar muy alto, casi como si volaras, vi como representaban una obra de teatro de la sirenita que incluso era bajo el agua, aunque Ume pasaba mucho tiempo en las tiendas de adivinación con una profesora rubia.

Con estos pensamientos en mente me fui quedando dormida esperando que el día de mañana llegara con más rapidez.

* * *

Cuando llegue a los muros de la Academia apenas si podía ver o escuchar algo, el golpe en la cabeza había sido muy fuerte, en la Academia parecían estar de fiesta por lo que me acerque ya era más de medio día.

Estaba muy lastima pero aun así mi instinto me decía que le avisara a Mikan de que Tatsuma estaba vivo, esa chica se pondría más feliz que nunca, todos sabíamos que ella mantenía una gran amistad con ese peligroso chico, había logrado evitar a muchas personas pues mi aspecto no era el mejor para que esta escuela me viera.

Cuando alguien me tomo por los hombros, era la chica rubia de la AAO. Haruka

-Necesito… - Me falto el aliento. – Mikan, ver a Mikan. – Logre balbucear

-Mírate, varios chicos de la primer línea llegaron hechos un desastre, igual que tú, lo que necesitas es ir al hospital con los demás. – Dijo mientras me arrastraba. Me solté de su mano, mientras intentaba dar unos pasos más.

-Ok te llevare con ella. – Dijo Haruka mientras me arrojo su suéter a la cara. – Así no llamaras la atención. – Dijo ella, me rodeo con su brazo, sosteniendo la mayoría de mi peso, así me arrastro hasta una casa que parecía embrujada, esperamos en la salida, donde vi salir sonriente a Mikan que reía con un chico de cabello negro, lo reconocí inmediatamente era el chico de ojos rojos que había peleado con Yamato antes de la invasión, ese chico que en ese momento me pareció genial, también fue el mismo chico que me miro con desprecio cuando presentaron a la primer línea y a la clase de habilidades peligrosas, ahora este chico sonreía mientras miraba a Mikan, detrás de ellos salió un chico rubio con un pequeño niño en brazos, igual de sonrientes que el resto.

-Así que ya hizo amigos ¿No? – Le dije a Haruka. Ella solo asintió, me quite el suéter de la cara y me acerque lentamente acentuando el hecho de que no podía caminar bien, Haruka me siguió con precaución, el primero en verme fue el chico de cabello negro que paro en seco, en cambio Mikan al verme corrió hacia mí.

-¡Amaya! Amaya ¿Qué te paso? – Dijo mirando directamente a mi rostro.

-La primer línea fue vencida. – Dije quitándole importancia, mientras alejaba la mano que ella intento poner en mi rostro. – Mas importante Mikan, encontraron el cadáver de Tatsuma. – Dije sin detenerme, la mano que ella había acercado a mí se quedó quieta, de hecho toda ella pareció congelarse, sus ojos perdieron cierto brillo mientras gruesas lagrimas comenzaban a salir era un llanto silencioso, una parte de mí se sintió culpable, en cambio la otra disfruto verla romperse en ese momento.


	22. 20 Festival Alice

Comentarios

 **Asuna-san1998. ** Hola Asuna-san muchas gracias por tu comentario, en serio me gusta cumplir los fechas que digo pero como acabo de entrar a la Universidad aun no me acostumbro a nada de esto, mucha suerte en la escuela ;) ya debes de llevar casi una semana. Gracias! por lo que decias de mi ultimo capitulo c:

 **Etoile Polaire.** Jejeje perdon por ser malvada, pero si Mikan se enterara de que Tatsuma esta vivo te juro que escaparia de la Academia sin pensarlo dos veces y por el momento debe de seguir unos años en la Academia.

* * *

 **CAPITULO 20: FESTIVAL ALICE**

* * *

Desde que Tatsuma dijo que iniciaríamos con las misiones de recolectar información pensamos que sería algo fácil, sin preocupaciones, y que no tomaría mucho tiempo, en Japón solo teníamos tres preocupaciones: Z, AAO y la Academia, tal como él había dicho empezaríamos con la AAO, que fue la causante de nuestros problemas.

Tatsuma conocía muy bien las organizaciones nunca nos dijo a qué edad entro a la AAO pero con sus casi 12 años intuimos que fue a muy temprana edad, su Alice de copiar cualquier otro le hacía demasiado fuerte combinado con su habilidad para pelear y una actitud descarada, me parecía alguien invencible, aparte de la AAO también sabía demasiado de Z, a veces se le salía información, como la vez que le preguntamos cómo entraríamos a la Academia.

-De las 3 Academias, la Europea es la que tiene una peor barrera, si debilitamos esa nuestro siguiente objetivo será la academia de Japón. – Dijo y después miro a Daiki, él tenía un segundo Alice de predicción por decisión, cada vez que Tatsuma tomaba una decisión el veía los resultados que esta nos traería.

-Lo lograremos, pero la Academia de América intervendrá. – Tatsuma asintió, y empezó a hablar consigo mismo, estos eran los únicos momentos donde conseguíamos algo de información de su pasado.

– No me preocupa la Academia Americana, la directora de secundaria accederá a ayudarme si yo se lo pido. – Dijo distraído

-Tatsuma, ¿Eres de América? – Pregunto Hiro con su natural tranquilidad, Tatsuma lo miro un momento y contesto.

-Nací en Escocia, cerca de la Academia Europea. – Después se concentró en los papeles que tenía delante, indicándonos que no diría nada más.

* * *

Al empezar a recolectar información nos enteramos que la AAO tenía 5 cedes para entrenar niños aparte de la que nos rapto, Z tenía 7, tenían algunos otros negocios ilícitos estas dos organizaciones como tráfico de personas, drogas y experimentos, en cambio la Academia era la más complicada, difícil de conseguir información, con negocios demasiado ocultos y personas con demasiado miedo como para ayudarnos.

Pero de algo si estábamos seguros sobre la Academia era lo que hacían con los niños Alice que atrapaban de las organizaciones, a la semana que comenzamos a obtener información nos topamos con una cede de la AAO casi en ruinas, al menos una docena de cadáveres encontramos en las entradas principales, parecía que habían peleado por mantener la entrada cerrada, cuando llegamos al interior nos encontramos con niños de entre los 10 a los 16 con venas pulsantes de azul brillante que atacaban como dementes a sus adversarios.

Daiki, Hiro y yo nos quedamos quietos esperando las órdenes de Tatsuma, el no parecía sorprendido, solo intrigado. – Daiki busca la información, Aoi una barrera de fuego para cubrir nuestros pasos, Hiro cubre a Aoi, no los maten si no es necesario. – Dijo viendo toda la escena. - Demuéstrenles lo que es la verdadera crueldad. - después de esto se lanzó sobre un chico que parecía el más grande de ellos.

* * *

-Dímelo. – Dije mientras copiaba el Alice de este chico, en otro tiempo él era parte de los chicos que me acompañaban a misiones, de ellos obtenía los Alice que copiaba en mis peleas pero ahora lo único que quería saber era porque seguía vivo, su Alice podía causar un infinito dolor en la persona pero solo te podías enfocar en una parte, y yo lo hice en sus piernas

El me miro desde el suelo con desprecio, no diría nada, entonces al aplicar más su Alice sobre el mismo, empezó a gemir.

-¡Para! ¡Lo diré! – Dijo mientras se retorcía en el suelo. – La Academia…ellos nos rescataron. - dijo mirándome con esperanza. – Si te nos unes, seremos invencibles…ya no tienes por qué luchar. – Empezo a extender una mano en mi dirección.

Definitivamente los estaban engañando, la Academia de Japón tenía tres directores pero ya tenía una idea de quién era el que los había "rescatado", pero aún tenía una enorme duda, esas manchas brillantes en su piel de un color azul muy brillante…no eran normales.

-Gracias por tu ayuda, en cada misión que tuve tu Alice siempre me gustó mucho. – Dije mientras tocaba una bolita de color azul verdoso de mi pulsera de cuero que traía en el brazo derecho, al sacar mi espada de origen Escoses me asegure de hacer un corte limpio, de esos que dejaban salir la mayor cantidad de sangre posible, la cabeza rodo y obtuve lo que queria, esa sustancia azul brillante salió a borbotones mezclada con abundante sangre. – Aoi. – Dije en voz alta y la chica corrió hacia mí. – La bolsa donde guardas las flores, dámela. – La chica miraba embobada la cabeza rodar, a Tatsuma le gustaba mirar las expresiones de esta chica, ella tenía un carácter parecido a Mikan, siempre alegre y sobreponiéndose a todos los obstáculos, pero sabía que en esencia eran muy diferentes, tomo las manos de la chica arrebatándole las flores con la bolsa, guardo un poco de la sangre que estaba mezclada con este tinte azul, y puso las flores en sus manos, él sabía que nunca sería capaz de hacer esto en frente de Mikan aunque ella estuviera viva, el no sería capaz de enseñarle como él era en realidad, pero se conformaría viendo como Aoi reaccionaba y solo así podría imaginar la reacción que hubiera tenido Mikan.

Abrocho la bolsa a su cinto y volvió a tomar las flores, a lo lejos vio un montículo de escombros y decidió que sería el lugar perfecto para colocar las flores, un lugar visible para ella, por el camino vio caer a una chica de cabello negro, Daiki la molestaba corriendo demasiado rápido alrededor de ella con su Alice de velocidad, mientras le susurraba cosas, la chica con cada susurro se encogía mas, era obvio no entendía lo que pasaba, ella intentaba apartar la sangre que caía de su rostro.

-Déjala. – Dije al pasar, reconociendo a esta chica como parte del equipo especial de la generación de Mikan, ellas eran amigas. Siguió caminando en dirección al montículo, con Aoi pisándole los talones. Coloco un ramo de flores, el quinto en esta semana. Ellos ya tenían la información suficiente para empezar a destruir a la AOO.

* * *

Mikan se despertó muy temprano al fin era el primer día del festival cultural, se puso su uniforme seguido de sus dos estrellas, se miró en el espejo, la palidez enfermiza de estar tanto tiempo en una cueva comenzaba a disminuir, se sonrió así misma en el espejo y corrió a encontrarse con Hotaru, al llegar a su cuarto lo encontró vacío, igual que el comedor, se dio cuenta de que no era tan temprano como pensaba y salió corriendo de la sección primaria, no se detuvo hasta que llego a la escuela de sección secundaria en ese lugar se encontró con Nobara, ella estaba sola como siempre en la entrada, al verla acercarse corrió hacia mí, la tome de la mano apenas sin detenerme, mientras le decía. – Vamos Nobara-chan es tarde debemos correr. – Ella solo asintió siguiendo mi ritmo, de hecho ella me guio todo el camino pues yo nunca me había acercado a la zona de secundaria o preparatoria.

La escuela secundaria y preparatoria se encontraban casi juntas, tenían estilos occidentales en las fachadas, al pasar vi a varios chicos con un uniforme igual al de Eiichi, eran de la preparatoria de la escuela, todos los demás los miraban embobados, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo pero Nobara me dejo con la clase tecnológica mientras ella se reunía con la clase peligrosa, entre el lio de gente me emocione al ver a Kazuo y Kasumi hablando con muchos chicos, así que yo misma me dirigí a donde se encontraban Hotaru. Esto era impresionante las clases estaban formadas de acuerdo a su tipo de Alice con un impresionante escenario al frente, una banda con instrumentos extraños se encontraba entre el escenario y los estudiantes y mucho más atrás pude ver a varias personas mayores que emocionados veían todo con asombro.

-Son inversionistas. – Dijo Hotaru. – Patrocinan a varias clases en especial a la tecnológica.

* * *

Al terminar la ceremonia me dirigí con Hotaru que tendría libre la mañana al café de Anna que se encontraba en la escuela secundaria donde se establecía toda la clase tecnológica, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que habíamos estado solas nosotras dos por lo que esperaba este día, aunque Hotaru parecía estar muy seria desde que hablamos con Otonashi.

-Ne Mikan.- me dijo mientras esperábamos en nuestra mesa. - ¿Qué quieres hacer en el futuro?

* * *

-¿Futuro? – Repitió Mikan confusa, en la sala de adivinación me dieron dos opciones para que un adivino no pudiera ver el futuro de una persona, la primera era que la persona en cuestión no tuviera futuro porque moriría joven y la segunda es que la persona no creyera tenerlo, esto pasaba usualmente con los niños que venían de las organizaciones que pensaban que morirían en la organización, mi esperanza era que Mikan fuera el segundo caso.

-Si, futuro. – Repetí. -¿Qué quieres hacer al salir de academia? ¿Ya lo pensaste? – Dije intentando que ella misma lo imaginara.

-Realmente nunca lo había pensado, creo que ver a mi abuelito. – Dijo ella confusa mientras jugaba con una cuchara que había en la mesa, sonrió mientras decía. – Si definitivamente buscare a mi abuelito al salir.

-Iremos juntas. – Le dije. - ¿Qué más quieres hacer en el futuro Mikan?

* * *

Nos la pasamos comiendo en el restaurante hablando sobre planes del futuro, Hotaru quería saber el mas mínimo detalle de lo que yo quería hacer en el futuro y aunque no tenía muchos planes le conté todo con lo que ella pareció feliz, en algún momento pensé que era por los pasteles de Anna pues estos tenían un raro efecto en toda la gente, ese era su Alice, algunos decían que no estaban buenos, pero para mí y Hotaru fue lo mejor, después nos dirigimos a la sala de química donde los estudiantes con un Alice relacionado a esta, hacían presentaciones de sus últimos inventos, aquí se encontraría Nonoko, ella nos recibió entusiasmada en la entrada y nos pidió que viéramos todo, un estante era especial de sus inventos, por lo que fue lo primero que miramos, hasta que algo llamo mi atención, era una caja de gises se llamaban "Luz de estrellas" y recordé que eran los gises que Tatsuma siempre llevaba encima, incluso yo tenía uno, él siempre me dijo que eran de la Academia estos gises y ahora lo podía comprobar.

-Mikan ¿Llevaras algo? – Pregunto Hotaru desde el otro extremo del pasillo, con un carrito lleno de piezas y materiales.

-Solo esto. – Dije mostrándole la caja de gises.

* * *

Después de esto Hotaru se tenía que ir a su propia tienda que prometí que visitaría en la noche, en cambio ahora me vería con la clase de habilidad especial y Nobara, iríamos a la casa embrujada de la clase de predisposición donde Linchou con su Alice de ilusiones estaría esperándonos, de camino vi pasar a Natsume con Ruka, al instante me di cuenta de que seguían a Eiichi que caminaba de la mano con Youichi.

Me acerque silenciosamente y ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta que estaba detrás, por lo que dije. – ¿No deberían dejarlos solos?

Los dos me miraron, Ruka sorprendido y Natsume indiferente. – Solo queremos asegurarnos que Youichi esté bien. – Dijo Ruka, mientras miraba a Eiichi. – A fin de cuentas ese chico estuvo en la AAO.

Me enojo un poco su respuesta. – A fin de cuentas Eiichi es su hermano. – Dijo yo desafiante, Ruka se sonrojo un poco. - Ruka, yo también estuve en la AAO, ¿Acaso no confías en mi por eso? – Le dije.

-No, no me refería a eso… - Empezo a decir el

-Lo sé, solo las personas a veces hablan sin pensar en lo que dicen o sin saber las circunstancias. – Dije yo, pensando en toda la clase B de primaria.

El miro a Natsume que caminaba desinteresadamente en frente de nosotros. – Lo sé. – Sé que dijo esas palabras para mí, pero Ruka miraba a Natsume. – Perdona Sakura, yo mismo no debí haberlo juzgado así.

-Olvídalo…- Mikan olvido lo que estaba a punto de decir al escuchar un llanto que venia de en frente.

* * *

Eiichi Hijiri y Youichi Hijiri eran muy parecidos en cuanto el físico, se podría decir que eran iguales exceptuando por el color de los ojos, Eiichi tenía una personalidad usualmente alegre, algo pesimista e independiente, creía que su personalidad era causada por sus padres, en cambio Youichi se educaría aquí y su personalidad era todo lo contrario, era muy serio y con mirada de indiferencia miraba todo el festival cultural, le recordaba un poco a esos dos chicos que no habían dejado de seguirlos.

Solo sabía algo, no quería que este niño se convirtiera en algo como Tatsuma o incluso el chico de ojos rojos llamado Natsume los dos eran un buen ejemplo del maltrato que los adultos tenían hacia los niños Alice poderosos, su Alice el que ambos tenían los hacia entrar en la clase de Alice peligrosos, Youichi ya estaba dentro de esta clase y desde el principio él se había dado cuenta que algún día su hermano seria obligado a hacer misiones como los demás en esta clase, pero ahora sería diferente, él no lo dejaría solo, no lo dejaría morir por una organización o la Academia.

Mi tiempo en la Academia sería muy corto, a mi edad me quedaban 5 años más en esta Academia, Youichi tendría para entonces 8 por lo que al menos era mi trabajo enseñarlo a defenderse por lo que vendría en estos 5 años, yo no lo mimaría como los demás, Youichi debía de ser fuerte para el futuro que le esperaría, en ese momento el soltó mi mano y dejo de caminar. -¿Qué pasa, Youichi? – Dije aunque ya sabía la respuesta. El extendió los brazos hacia mí con los ojos llorosos – Vamos, tienes que caminar. – Dije tomándolo de nuevo de la mano.

Pero no conté con que se pondría a llorar.

* * *

Mikan solo vio como Natsume y Ruka corrieron al escuchar el llanto de Youichi, no pudo evitar seguirlos, vio la cara de Eiichi tan parecida a cuando era entrenador en la AAO y supo lo que pensaba.

-No es necesario Eiichi. - Le dije en voz baja

-¿En serio eso crees? – Dijo sarcástico, note un tono de angustia en su voz y el guardo silencio al ver que Natsume y Ruka lo miraban. – Cuídalo Mikan. – Dijo mientras daba la vuelta y se marchaba.

* * *

Mikan se quedó perpleja pensaba que estos hermanos estarían bien, pero la diferencia de edad y personalidades más el tiempo que habían pasado separados parecía un gran impedimento.

Youichi confundido miraba a Ruka. Mikan se acercó y le dijo. – Vamos Youichi divirtámonos en el festival. – Así los cuatro siguieron caminando hacia la casa embrujada, donde se encontraron con Nobara y Tsubasa y Misaka de la clase especial, Tsubasa y Misaki peleaban en voz alta haciendo escandalo mientras que Nobara los seguía temerosa. Mikan recordó sus planes del festival, enseñarle a Natsume que el festival podía ser divertido y evitar que Nobara estuviera solo por lo que se alegró al ver que Natsume y Nobara no estaban solos en este día.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la casa embrujada notaron que era una mansion estilo occidental en deterioro, tenían que entrar en grupos pares por lo que les faltaba una persona al ser 7 personas, pero Tsubasa-senpai encontró a Narumi-sensei que fue literalmente arrastrado dentro por los dos chicos de la clase especial, Mikan rio alegre estos chicos de la clase especial eran geniales.

Todos entraron juntos a un recibidor tenebroso pero aun así iluminado que dejaba ver una sala ruinosa, se abrieron dos puertas a los lados y en el cuarto se escuchó "Es hora de separarse, dos personas por puerta" Todos se miraron confusos.

Tsubasa y Misaki se adelantaron, mientras los dos se dirigían a la puerta de la derecha – Los veré en la salida. – Dijo Tsubasa sonriente, mientras Misaki se despedía con la mano, al entrar las dos personas la puerta se cerró con fuerza.

Nobara tomo a Mikan por el brazo y ella le sonrió. – Vamos Nobara. – Dijo señalando la puerta de la izquierda. – Los chicos que quedaban no lo parecían la mejor opción. Youichi estaba de mal humor desde que Eiichi se fue por lo que aparecían fantasmas reales a su alrededor, cosa que hacia asustar al conejo de Ruka que ansioso por los espíritus se movía por todas partes, haciendo que Ruka lo persiguiera con Youichi en brazos, Natsume parecía de mal humor como siempre, en cambio Narumi no tenía su típico humor brillante parecía cansado por lo que se recargo en una pared de la izquierda.

Nobara entro por la puerta y Mikan los volvió a ver algo preocupada. – ¿Estarán bien solos? – Pero en ese instante Ruka se distrajo al mirarla y empujo sin querer a Narumi que se intentaba alejar de los fantasmas que producía Youichi, por lo que termino entrando por la puerta con Nobara.

* * *

Sakura nos miró preocupada y nos dijo - ¿Estarán bien solos? – No alcance a ver bien por donde caminaba y empuje a Narumi, haciendo que el terminara entrando por la puerta.

En ese mismo instante se escuchó "Los demás participantes sigan por las escaleras, la pareja que salga primero, será la ganadora" Sakura nos miró resignada y nos siguió, Youichi aún seguía enojado y al ver que Sakura le temía a este lugar y a los fantasmas en específico se dedicó a atormentarla, haciendo que aparecieran fantasmas en los momentos más inesperados provocando los gritos de la chica, por lo que ella sin darse cuenta se empezó a alejar de Youichi y de mí que era el que cargaba a Youichi, Natsume miraba todo desde en frente con una sonrisa divertida.

Cuando entrabamos a un pasillo tipo calabozo la puerta se cerró separándonos de Natsume y Mikan, ella empezó a golpear la puerta desesperada. –Sakura, tranquilízate los veremos en la salida.

* * *

La castaña golpeo la puerta del calabozo angustiada, demasiado para mi gusto, solo pude pensar en las palabras que ella me había dicho en el salón de clases "Asesino" ¿Su desesperación por salir se debía a eso? Ella pensaba lo mismo que todos en esta escuela.

–Sakura, tranquilízate los veremos en la salida. – Dijo Ruka desde el otro lado de la puerta. La castaña dejo de golpear la puerta con sus puños y me miro angustiada, con los brazos cruzados.

-¿En serio? – Dije en un tono más enojado de lo que pretendía, ella me miro confusa. – ¿Una niña de la AAO le teme a una casa embrujada? – Ella coloco una mano en la pared mientras se acercaba, me miro directamente mientras sus ojos luchaban por no llorar.

-Los niños de la AAO a lo que más le tememos son a los calabozos. – Dijo pasando a mi lado. – Porque precisamente los conocemos mejor que nadie. – Ella siguió caminando entre los escombros con los brazos cruzados, la seguí en silencio pero al ver que se apoyaba en unos barandales vi sus manos temblar, ella estaba ocultando su miedo.

Encendí llamas que nos rodearon, ella me miro sorprendida mientras entraba al círculo que iluminaba mi fuego. – Acaso Natsume Hyuuga está siendo amable. – Dijo ella cínicamente mientras sonreía. – Una llama paso cerca de su cabello pero desapareció antes de tocarla, ella me estaba anulando.

-Solo me empezó a molestar estar a oscuras todo el tiempo. – Dije mientras seguíamos caminando.

Ella a veces me miraba indecisa y en otras ocasiones se perdía en sus pensamientos. – Natsume. – Dijo parando de caminar. – Yo… no entiendo muy bien a la Academia, ni se porque el día de la invasión tu hiciste esas cosas…pero yo lamento haberte juzgado desde el principio.

* * *

Por un momento vi la sorpresa en el rostro de Natsume, pero desapareció muy rápido, el indiferente dijo. – No sé de qué estás hablando. – Y siguió caminando. No entendía muy bien a este chico, pero de algo estaba segura, aparte de los chicos de la AAO, los que mejor sentía que me comprendían eran los chicos de la clase de habilidades peligrosas, ellos igual tenían secretos, miedo, todo provocado por esta Academia, me pregunte a mí misma en qué situación se encontraba Natsume para hacer misiones para la Academia.

Caminamos en silencio durante mucho tiempo, caminando entre diferentes escenarios como bosques tenebrosos, manicomios abandonados todos estos eran escenarios provocados por los chicos con el Alice de ilusiones y lo más probable es que estuviéramos caminando en círculos al lado de los demás que entraron en la casa embrujada, también sabía que había personas alrededor y que su trabajo era asustarnos Natsume los mantenía alejados con las llamas que encendió, este chico era realmente extraño, queria que los demás ignoraran las cosas buenas manteniendo una fachada desinteresada.

Decidí ayudarlo también y utilizar mi Alice, cuando abrí los ojos vi todo el salón cubierto de diferentes tonos de verde, esmeralda, pálido e incluso un verde fosforescente, había una parte donde no había esos colores, era el punto débil en las ilusiones, tome a Natsume por la manga para llamar su atención, y al enfocar bien mi mirada en el vi que el color rojo no envolvía todo su cuerpo como con los demás niños Alice, en el centro él se estaba quedando sin su color rojo.

-¿Qué lunares? – Dijo el irritado soltándose de mi agarre.

Confundida por como el color desaparecía en su interior, ignore su insulto y le dije. – La salida es por allá. – Mientras señalaba el punto en blanco, caminamos aún más silenciosos

* * *

Al llegar a cierto punto la ilusión cambio y logre ver a Ruka y Youichi, Ruka miro directamente a lunares y se sonrojo, confundido no pude dejar de verlo. – Natsume ¿Qué pasa? – Dijo el mirándome. - ¿No te sientes bien? – Se acerco a mi mientras lunares cargaba a Youchi caminando hacia la salida.

-¡Ustedes son los ganadores! – Grito una chica cuando Lunares salio cargando en brazos a Youichi. – Aquí esta su premio. – Dijo mientras les entregaba dos papeles.

Ruka corrio detrás de ellos para ver sus premios, mire confundido el laberinto ¿En serio la anulación de lunares, también servia para buscar puntos débiles? Esta chica su Alice era demasiado extraño.

* * *

Ruka se acerco a mi, mientras lei el premio, eran dos pases gratis para comer Howalon. - ¿Qué es Howalon? – Dije confundida mientras Youichi me arrebata el suyo.

-Unos dulces de central Town. – Respondio el. – Me alegro que ya no estes tan asustada como cuando nos separamos. – Dijo el.

-Natsume me ayudo. – Dije viendo a Natsume que permanecia en el borde de la salida del laberinto. – El no es tan malo ¿Verdad? – Pregunte aun desconfiando de este indiferente chico.

Ruka miro en la misma dirección mientras decía – Natsume siempre protegerá a las personas que quiere, siempre en silencio encuentra las maneras de hacerlo. – Bajo la mirada con cierta tristeza. – Siempre mira primero por otras personas y no por el mismo. – Dijo Ruka con total confianza.

Simplemente no podía dudar de Natsume cuando el tenia a personas como Ruka a su lado. - ¡Natsume! – Grite. – Esperemos a los demás afuera, vamos ven, no te quedes ahí parado.

El se acerco con una mirada furiosa por mis gritos mientras caminaba a mi lado, cruzando el jardín de la casa embrujada que daba a la salida. – Mira mi premio. – Dije mostrándole de lejos los cupones para los dulces. – Definitivamente no te dare ninguno de estos dulces.

-Hmmp. – Dijo el metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos pero extrañamente el sonrio. – Si no fuera por mi seguriras llorando.

Apenada me voltee intentando encontrar que contestarle, mientras Youichi y Ruka caminaban detrás de nosotros riéndose por esta tonta pelea, hasta que vi que Natsume dejo de sonreir y paro en seco, por lo que mire al frente para ver quien provocaba esa reacción en este chico, Amaya vestida de negro cojeaba hacia nosotros, su rostro estaba lleno de sangre seco y nueva que corría por sus ojos, nariz y boca, incluso unas pocas gotas caían sobre el suelo.

Corrí hacia ella, diciendo - ¡Amaya! Amaya ¿Qué te paso?

-La primer línea fue vencida. Mas importante Mikan, encontraron el cadáver de Tatsuma. – Siempre había pensado que sería posible que hubiera muerto, que Eiichi y Ume esperaran demasiado de él, pero a la vez pensar que él estaba vivo en alguna parte me daba fuerzas, ahora no podía hacer nada, era una certeza que quería ignorar, el fuerte Tatsuma, la leyenda de la AAO, el chico sonriente de las celdas. Sentí las lágrimas correr por mi rostro y mi visión nublarse, el mareo de caerme, pero alguien me sostuvo, al mirar vi a Natsume, hoy este chico me había mostrado tantas caras distintas, que el ver su rostro preocupado no me sorprendió.

* * *

La parte de mí que disfruto ver el sufrimiento de Mikan solo duro un momento, al verla quedarse estática y llorando se hizo cada vez más débil esta parte, cuando repentinamente iba a caer al suelo y vi como este chico la atrapo y despues me miro con desprecio, en ese momento entendí bien que era lo que me molestaba, di media vuelta aun viéndolos a ellos dos juntos, y aunque yo no quería recordarlo mi mente me hizo pensar en otra pareja muy parecida a esta, en la que yo arruine su felicidad.

* * *

Dos personas notaron la sonrisa de Amaya tras anunciar la muerte de Tatsuma, la primera fue Haruka que veía todo desde el fondo, le pareció sospechosa la actitud de Amaya desde el principio, también noto el tono de envidia y celos, pero aún más importante se sintió mal consigo misma al notar que ella también sentía celos de Mikan solo porque ella si se había podido adaptarse a la Academia pero se dijo así misma que nunca caería tan bajo como para hacer algo así, sospecho de que la muerte de Tatsuma fuera verdadera y decidió que ella no podía hacer nada por Mikan en este momento por lo que siguió a Amaya que se alejaba del lugar.

* * *

La otra persona que noto esa sonrisa fue Natsume, esa chica de cabello negro le parecía algo inestable y no llego a tiempo para escuchar lo que puso en este estado a Sakura, pero si sabía algo es que lo dijo con total malicia y la sonrisa era toda la confirmación que necesitaba.

Ruka se acercó con Youichi, los de la clase especial, Nobara y Narumi que apenas salían de la casa embrujada. – Natsume ¿Qué le paso? – Dijo Ruka que fue el primero en llegar.

Natsume solo negó con la cabeza, mientras descubrió la mirada de Mikan fija en él, las lágrimas aun resbalaban de sus ojos y se empezaba a poner pálida.

Narumi se acercó mientras tocaba su frente. – Mikan ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te duele algo? – Cada vez que Narumi utilizaba su Alice se sentía calor emanar de él, así que todos sintieron cuando el intentaba con todas sus fuerzas utilizar su Alice en Sakura. –Duerme. – Decía el suavemente.

-Narumi ¿Qué haces? Sabes que no funcionara por el Alice de Mikan… - Dijo el chico de la clase especial.

-Cuando los niños sufren una conmoción parecen tener menos dominio sobre su Alice y se está tranquilizando ¿No crees? – Dijo mientras aun acariciaba la cabeza de Sakura y si lo parecía poco a poco regresaba el color a su rostro, el maestro comenzó a reír y ante la perplejidad de todos, el simplemente contesto – Siempre es más fácil con los niños pequeños, porque no han tenido su primer amor, pero al parecer Mikan ya lo tuvo.

¿Primer amor? Pensó Natsume, sintió que algo le molestaba, pero en realidad no tenía nada que ver con él, camino unos pasos mientras y vio los cupones que la chica le presumia hace poco, los tomo y volteo a tiempo para escuchar como Narumi decía.

-La llevare a su cuarto, ustedes sigan disfrutando del festival. – Dijo mientras cargaba con la niña que aún tenía el rostro manchado de lágrimas.


	23. 21 La muerte y nacimiento de un amor

**CAPITULO 21: LA MUERTE Y EL NACIMIENTO DE UN AMOR**

* * *

Eiichi Hijiri se separó de los demás y entro al bosque oriente que era el más cercanos a la zona de secundaria y preparatoria, se sentó en la hierba mientras se recargaba sobre un árbol, escucho como alguien se acercaba, cerró los ojos mientras frustrado sabía que este momento llegaría, que poco le había durado la paz.

-Hijiri-san. – Escucho que le decían, al abrir los ojos se encontró con el profesor de la clase de habilidad peligrosa, el profesor lo miraba recargado en un árbol, reconoció esa mirada de ambición y anhelo que ponía Kanbu Mihara cuando encontraba un Alice que queria, esa misma mirada la tenía esta persona pero ahora iba dirigida hacia él.

-¿Si? – Dijo el viendo cuidadosamente al hombre que tenía en frente, no sabía cuál era su Alice pero tenía muchas piedras Alice como anillos, aretes. Contenedores se dijo el, todo para que el no perdiera el control de su Alice, el definitivamente era peligroso.

-No sé si lo has escuchado pero la primer línea fue derrotada. – Los otros niños de la AAO habían fallado su primer misión, eso sí lo sorprendió la mayoría de esos niños era de la nueva generación, pero los otros llevaban tiempo en la AAO y eran los mayores. – El director está muy molesto con este resultado, el esperaba más de ellos. – Dijo hablando de ellos como si fueran objetos, el mismo se recordó que no estaba en posición de decir nada y solo miro el cielo azul encima de su cabeza. – Aparte de eso, hubo dos perdidas. – Dijo sacando algunas fotografías, mientras caminaba hacia él. – Los dos mayores fueron las víctimas, los demás lograron escapar con algunas heridas, al parecer los atacaron personas que no eran de la AAO, ni de z. – Me tendió las fotografías, yo las tome y en la primera reconocí a un chico del equipo de exterminadores de Tatsuma, su cuerpo inerte descansaba sin cabeza, la siguiente era la cabeza con mucha sangre a los lados, en la siguiente vi el cadáver de una chica morena que había visto unas cuantas veces en la AAO tenía una gran herida en el estómago, al menos las 15 fotos siguientes eran los destrozos que habían causado la primer línea en esta cede de la AAO que yo reconocí, la última foto era la más curiosa, se mostraba un ramo de flores anaranjadas con una flor de Sakura en el centro sobre una gran pila de escombros, un rayo de sol daba directo sobre el ramo, haciendo del naranja y el rosado más sobresalientes, si no fuera por los cuerpos en el fondo o la sangre en varios lugares podría decir que era una foto artística.

El profesor lo miraba directamente esperando a que terminara de mirar las fotos, Eiichi lo miro mientras se levantaba, se sacudió el pantalón y le tendió las fotos que el tomo. – Esto no tiene nada que ver conmigo. – Dijo dándose la vuelta.

-¿Seguro? - Dijo el profesor mientras sonreía viendo las fotos. – El director planea enviar a la clase de habilidades peligrosas, que hasta ahora no nos han fallado. – Me quede quieto sabiendo a donde llegaría. – Pero se necesitara a todos los miembros incluso a los más pequeños.

Sabía que en algún momento la Academia tomaría en cuenta a Youichi para las misiones pero era muy pronto para eso, el no sobreviviría a ninguna misión con 3 años de edad, no importaba lo poderoso que fuera. Cerré los ojos mientras recordaba el primer día que llegamos aquí cuando nos dejaron en la enfermería.

* * *

Ese día en la enfermería, cuando llego el director y terminaron de interrogar a todos los chicos, empezaron a cerrar las cortinas que dividían nuestras camas, Mikan ya estaba dormida debajo de sus mantas, así que me pare con cuidado y abrí la puerta, era un cuarto pequeño, con un escritorio y un anaquel con varios medicamentos, estábamos en una enfermería, estaba a punto de tomar algunas píldoras, pero en ese momento entro el director de la sección elemental y el que se había presentado como maestro de la clase peligrosa, me oculte lo más rápido que pude debajo del escritorio.

-…entonces los dejaras tener una vida normal. – Dijo el profesor de la clase peligrosa.

\- Ellos vendrán por sí mismos, por eso no te preocupes. – Dijo el niño maliciosamente dejando un pesado paquete en el escritorio. – Ellos no importan ahora, los chicos que aceptaron pelear aplícales una nueva dosis mañana.

– ¿Hijiri? Es el hermano de… - Pregunto la persona con el Alice de la muerte.

\- Lo es, los hermanos Hijiri vendrá a mí en cualquier momento ¿Cuál era la otra chica que ya se encontraba de pie después de la inyección?

-Mikan Sakura, Alice anulación, señor. – Dijo, solo escuche su risa, después de esto los dos salieron y yo aproveche para entrar de nuevo al cuarto. Llegue a mi cama y cuando estaba a punto de subir…

-Eiichi. – Dijo Mikan que tenía los ojos hinchados. - ¿A dónde fuiste? Pensé que no podíamos salir…

-Solo me perdí. – Dije mientras me acomodaba en la cama. - ¿Otra vez llorando? – Le dije sin mirarla, ella oculto el rostro con su cabello mientras con sus dedos analizaba la marca que habían dejado en sus manos.

\- Esta cosa que nos hicieron duele mucho. – Dijo ella intentando sonreír. – Es por eso.

-Mentirosa. – Dije y me voltee en mi cama.

* * *

Al abrir los ojos mire su sonrisa, era una sonrisa de una persona que ya había ganado. – Te refieres a mi hermano ¿No? – Dije mientras lo veía directamente.

-La clase de habilidades peligrosas no tendrá que intervenir si la primer línea cumpliera bien con sus misiones. – Dijo él. – Pero para esto necesitan a un nuevo líder.

Yo sonreí - ¿Y quieres que ese sea yo?

-Tú entrenaste a la mayoría de esos niños, ellos te respetan. En su última misión se salieron fuera de control como viste en las fotos, necesitamos a alguien que obedezcan y ese eres tú. – Por lo que dijo también logre comprender que yo sería indispensable para que su plan sobre la primer línea resultara.

-Lo hare. – Dije caminando hacia él. – Pero tengo dos condiciones. – Vi su rostro nublarse cuando dije esto. – La primera es que Youichi no hará misiones mientras yo siga vivo. – El sonrió maliciosamente como si aún me faltara información sobre ese tema, enojado rectifique mis palabras. – Ni Youichi, ni Mikan Sakura harán misiones mientras yo siga vivo, no podrán ser reclutados ni para la clase de habilidades peligrosas, ni para la primer línea. – Vi que el queria objetar algo pero antes de que el pudiera decir cualquier cosa continúe hablando. – Y segunda nadie de la escuela se enterara de esto, solo la primer línea.

* * *

Cuando Narumi-sensei dejo a Mikan en su cuarto, pensó en Yuka esta pequeña niña era una réplica de ella, con el brillante carácter de Izumi. – Todo saldrá bien Mikan. – Dijo mientras acariciaba su cabello y después salió

* * *

Mientras tanto Ume Haiiro se despertó de su gran sueño al sentir el llanto silencioso de Mikan, la conciencia de la niña se negaba a aceptar el hecho de la muerte de Tatsuma, de hecho al estar tan confundida su Alice de anulación que usualmente estaba activado se empezó a debilitar hasta el punto que este profesor con el Alice de feromonas logro afectarla, ahora no solo era la conciencia de Mikan la que se negaba a despertar, también estaba afectada por ese Alice, así es como ella misma se sumergió con Mikan en su conciencia.

* * *

Mikan Sakura por su parte escuchaba la insistente voz de Ume que la llamaba con desesperación "Mikan, no tienes que ponerte así, tranquila" pero ella solo pensaba en Tatsuma, en cómo era el chico y en especial en una noche.

Ella recordaba una de las tantas misiones que habían tenido juntos, sabía que Tatsuma las elegía especialmente para que no fueran peligrosas, cada una de esas misiones era de investigación o detección, también sabía que él las elegía por su duración, él quería que ella saliera y conociera diversas cosas, por eso siempre fueron especiales esos días para Mikan, hubo una en especial donde debían seguir a unos chicos de Z, era fácil para mi pues podía ver sus colores desde cierta distancia, podíamos ir con total comodidad, pues Tatsuma con su Alice donde podía dibujar cosas que se hicieran realidad tenía dinero ilimitado. Antes no lo había visto de esta forma pero ahora atrapada en la Academia sabía que Tatsuma pudo haber escapado hace mucho tiempo de la AAO tenía todo lo necesario, el con sus Alice se bastaba solo para vivir en cualquier otro lugar.

Ellos seguían a los chicos pues se pensaba que un integrante de la AAO los había traicionado y se vería con ellos ese mismo día, pero no fue así, terminaron siguiéndolos más de dos semanas, mientras cruzaban terrenos cada vez más inhóspitos, ese día los chicos habían parado a descansar por lo que Tatsuma y ella hicieron lo mismo, arropados en ropa gruesa que habían comprado en el pueblo no tenían necesitan de cobijas, él estaba muy acostumbrado a esta vida para quejarse por no dormir en una cama pero ella en cambio aun anhelaba el poder dormir en algo diferente que el suelo o los catres de la organización, por lo que suspiro ruidosamente, haciendo que el chico sonriera pero no abriera los ojos.

-¿Qué pasa Sakura? – Dijo el tranquilo colocando los brazos sobre su espalda como si fueran una almohada.

-Odio dormir en el suelo. – Dijo ella, en ese mismo momento se sintió muy tonta al quejarse de esa cosa tan simple

En cambio Tatsuma se volteo hacia ella y por fin abrió los ojos, con la poca luz que había daba el aspecto que tenía los ojos de un azul intenso y oscuro pero ella sabía que en la mañana cuando el sol le diera en el rostro, sus ojos serian mayormente verdes. – Ven aquí. – Dijo el, mientras colocaba un brazo debajo de su cabeza. – Una cama sería muy llamativa. – Dijo el sin poder contener la risa. – Pero puedes usar mi brazo de almohada. – Estaba demasiado cerca, por lo que Mikan no pudo evitar sonrojarse y cerrar los ojos.

Tatsuma no dijo nada y esa noche mientras el la abrazaba ella se sintió muy bien, era diferente de cuando dormía con Ryunami, el siempre serio Ryunami tenía un sueño muy ligero y siempre que ella se movía el la empujaba enojado por el hecho de que lo habían despertado, por este motivo Ume y ella lo seguían en las noches para molestarlo cuando tenían oportunidad, pero ella sabía cuan diferente era dormir con Tatsuma, los dos eran cálidos pero en cambio que Tatsuma la abrazara de esta forma la hacía sentir inquieta.

Se movió nerviosa y noto que Tatsuma la miraba. - ¿Qué pasa, Sakura? – Ella intento moverse pero él se lo impidió.

-No puedo dormir solo es eso. – Dijo ella y el chico la soltó, por lo que ella se sentó en el mismo lugar y el chico volvió a poner los brazos detrás de su cabeza.

-Esas estrellas…nunca las veremos en la AAO y son muy diferentes a las estrellas de la ciudad antigua. – Dijo el distraído mientras miraba hacia arriba. Mikan levanto la mirada y vio a lo que se refería Tatsuma

-No te preocupes. – Dije yo. – Algún día podremos verlas cuando queramos, nadie lo impedirá, seremos libres. – Tatsuma me miro un poco asombrado y asintió, mientras se ponía de pie y sacaba uno de sus misteriosos gises, yo me puse a tararear viendo las estrellas que tanto le gustaban a él.

En mi momento de calma lo mire y le dije. – Tatsuma. – El siguió dibujando mientras yo lo miraba, me puse de pie y me acerque a él. – Tatsuma, yo… - El por fin me miro desde el suelo, repentinamente el miro hacia detrás de nosotros, mientras se ponía de pie, uno de los chicos que perseguíamos nos miraba fijamente.

-Mikan quédate detrás de mí. – Me miro directamente mientras me tapaba de la vista del chico recién llegado. – Cierra los ojos. – Yo obedecí mientras solo escuchaba pasos, pero me ponía ansiosa saber que el peleaba por mí, así que cuando abrí los ojos lo hice con mi Alice, no veía ni a Tatsuma ni al chico con el que pelaba, en cambio podía ver a varios chicos en frente, el chico que iba a traicionar a la AAO ya había llegado, mire alrededor aun sin captar a nadie, por lo que corrí hacia el frente para escuchar lo que tenían que decir. Estaban ofertando dinero.

-Este cargamento lo trajo Tadeo desde la sede de Z en la India. – Dijo el que supuse seria el traidor de la AAO. – No pueden ofrecer tan poco.

-Tadeo… - Escuche que murmuraba Tatsuma a mi espalda, sorprendida lo mire traía algunos rasguños en el rostro pero por lo demás estaba bien. – Mikan busca al tal Tadeo, por su Alice debe de tener un color blanquizco como remolinos en una nevada. – Asentí buscando en los colores de las personas que se encontraban en frente.

-No está aquí. – Dije revisando de nuevo, nada de blanco definitivamente. - ¿Lo conoces? – Pregunte curiosa.

-Es un viejo amigo de Ryunami. – Dijo mirándome específicamente, me tomo de la mano mientras me arrastraba en dirección contraria. – Acabamos, ya sé quién es el traidor de la AAO, la sede de la India es muy peligrosa para seguirlos solo nosotros.

Ume siempre hablaba sobre los países más peligrosos para las personas con Alice y definitivamente la India no era el caso. – Ume dice que la India es muy tranquila. – Dije con seguridad, al tener por primera vez información con la que Tatsuma no contaba.

-¿Ahh, si? – Dijo el mientras se reía. – La India era la gloria para los niños Alice pues su máximo comercio no eran los niños Alice de hecho tenían mucha libertad y pocas misiones, ser niña era lo peligroso allá… - Tatsuma vio la duda en mi rostro. –Su mayor comercio era el tráfico de personas, pero hace poco tienen un nuevo líder que intercambia información de experimentos con Rusia, los rumores dicen que se están metiendo en cosas muy turbias y no es algo que quisiera adivinar ahora. – Dijo aun con mi mano entre la suya. – Mas importante ¿Que me ibas a decir?

Sonrojada recordó el momento de calma en el que estaban y pensó en lo que estaba a punto de decir "Me gustas" esas eran las palabras que estuvo convencida de decir en su momento de calma, pero ahora ese momento había pasado. – No te iba a decir nada. – Aun más sonrojada mire hacia otra parte, el soltó mi mano y recogió las pocas cosas que llevábamos con nosotros, en ese momento vi el gis que él había soltado cuando nos sorprendió ese chico, lo tome y lo guarde mientras volvía a tomar la mano de Tatsuma, el murmuraba. – Cuando lleguemos debemos decirle sobre esto a Ryunami y solo a él ¿Ok? – Yo asentí.

Lo que no sabía es que cuando llegáramos, Ryunami ya habría partido a una misión de la cual no regresaría un poco antes dos semanas, tampoco sabía que en 14 días exactamente la AAO caería por una invasión de la Academia y que ellos dos morían en esta.

* * *

Su tranquilo sueño se transformó en desesperación cuando se vi así misma subir las escaleras, sabía que lo vería en la cima de las escaleras, el llego con desesperación e intentando ocultar su sangrante mano, la arrastro por los pasillos de la tan conocida AAO, hasta el elevador mientras presionaba los botones decía:

-Esos agentes de la Gakuen Alice, regresaron y ya saben la ubicación de la organización cada vez se acercan más, quédate en el tercer piso. – Volví a ver su mirada de angustia y yo misma me pregunte si él sabía que esa sería la última vez que nos veríamos. - Escapemos de la organización. – Cuando este momento paso yo estuve indecisa, el miro un momento al suelo y volvió a hablar muy rápido. - Ume y Ryunami vendrán con nosotros, los buscare mientras tu espérame aquí, ¡Por favor! – Grito el chico mientras me abrazaba y me daba un beso en la mejilla, el elevador se cerró muy rápido y mi sueño se desvanecía. "No, no" empecé a decir.

* * *

Mikan despertó gritando "No te vayas" ella sabía que lo debía haber dicho en ese momento, haberle dicho desde antes que lo queria, aunque el amor no parecía ser para él, debía haberlo hecho y ahora el también estaría en esta academia con ella, " _Mikan Mikan_ " comenzó a gritar Ume dentro de mi cabeza.

Me pare de mi cama mientras decía. - ¿Qué pasa Ume? - Elegí la ropa más cómoda que pude encontrar en mi enorme closet, consistía en un pants azul con una blusa de tirantes blanca, con unos tenis blancos también. "¿ _A dónde vas_?" Dijo ella mientras podía notar la angustia en su voz " _Deberías quedarte en cama_ "

-No estoy enferma. – Dije mientras salía de mi cuarto, me quede quieta al ver a Hotaru durmiendo en los almohadones fuera de mi cuarto. – Perdón por preocuparte. – Dije mientras la tapaba y empezaba a subir las escaleras.

" _Mikan_ " Volvió a gritar Ume en mi mente. – Solo iré a visitar a la primer línea, yo no me puedo quedar acostada en estos momentos, tengo que hacer algo para no volver a pensar en el. - Sentí la preocupación de Ume por lo que estaba haciendo pero simplemente no podía parar.

Al intentar salir del edificio C me encontré con Kazuo y Kasumi que me saludaron felices, recordé que apenas era el segundo día del festival, así que intente fingir una sonrisa para no arruinar su día.

-Mikan. – Dijo Kasumi alegre. - ¿Pasaras el segundo día con nosotros? Lo prometiste. – Dijo ella tomándome de las manos.

\- Yo…no se Kasumi. – Dije intentando soltarme.

Kazuo me salvo, tomando de la mano a Kasumi. – No te preocupes Mikan, habrá otros festivales. – Y así arrastro a Kasumi fuera del edificio.

Todo el camino para llegar a la enfermería fue muy difícil, pues el festival estaba en su punto máximo, intente pasar desapercibida el mayor tiempo posible y cuando llegue al hospital me encontré con Haruka, que entraba por las grandes puertas hacia la enfermería.

-¿Te encuentras mejor? – Dijo ella sin mirarme directamente.

-Si. – murmure, mientras empujaba la puerta de la enfermería. – Gracias Haruka.

Di unos pasos, viendo varias camas ocupadas mientras Haruka caminaba a mi lado. – Reconocí a Amaya que charlaba feliz con Karin la pelirroja amiga de Haruka, iba a caminar directo a su cama, pero Haruka me tomo por el hombro. – Mikan. – Dijo ella angustiada. – No creas en todo lo que te digan ¿Ok? – En ese momento me soltó y camino hacia Karin.

* * *

Amaya vio a Mikan solo a unos pasos de su cama, tenía una mirada confundida que combinaba muy bien con esos ojos hinchados, ella pensó que serían de tanto llorar, la chica se acercó mientras sonreía, ella esperaba que estuviera o enojada o viniera llorando a ella por detalles, pero no era así.

Paro en el borde de su cama mientras intentaba hacer una sonrisa que parecía una mueca – Hola Amaya ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Bien…- Murmure. - ¿Qué no deberías estar disfrutando del festival? – Dije intentando descifrar sus intenciones.

-Prefiero venir a verte. – Solo pude asentir ante esto mientras Mikan, Haruka y Karin platicaban. Mikan cada vez me recordaba a otra chica muy parecida en carácter, teniendo todo y fingiendo ser amable con todos ¿Cómo no me pude dar cuenta antes?

Ellas solo se quedaron poco tiempo y se retiraron juntas, intente tranquilizarme en mi cama, cuando Rei Serio entro en el cuarto y vino directo hacia mí, pasó por cada cama y cuando llego a la mía me dijo.

-Amaya el director te está esperando, tiene una misión importante para ti.

* * *

Mikan empezó a caminar sin rumbo fijo, solo evitando las zonas donde se desarrollaba el festival, en algún momento se dio cuenta que estaba en el bosque del norte donde solía practicar con Ume, nunca había estado en este bosque en la mañana y ahora le gustaba más por como todo ese aspecto terrorífico se había perdido a la luz del día. – Ume. – Dijo ella mientras saltaba varias ramas, ella no respondió pero Mikan sabía que estaba pendiente de sus movimientos. – Escapemos de esta Academia. – Dije sin pensarlo bien. " _Imposible_ " Dijo ella

-¿Por qué? Si lo piensas es lo mejor para nosotras, tu no tendrás que fingir estar muerta y en algún momento encontraremos la forma de que salgas de mi cuerpo y yo…no quiero estar aquí. – Dije egoístamente. " _Es imposible, la barrera de esta escuela es demasiado fuerte…y aunque lograras salir la Academia siempre te perseguirán, tu única opción será unirte a otra organización y si te unes a una organización diferente a la AAO ¿Sabes lo que te pasara?"_

-Lo sé, seré clasificada como traidora y entrare a la lista de misiones. – Dije sabiendo el protocolo de la AAO. _"Y serás la misión de algún exterminador de la AAO con solo entrar en la lista. ¿Podrías sobrevivir a un enfrentamiento con alguien de mi nivel o el de…"_

Ume callo de improvisto. - ¿O el de Tatsuma? – Dije yo observando la casita de madera con la que ya me había encontrado varias veces. – Imposible, no duraría nada contra alguien como él o como tú. – Un oso de felpa de color café salió de la casa con una gran hacha, ignorándome por completo. – Ume ¿Qué es eso? _"Es Bear, un chico con Alice de transferencia de almas de mi clase lo creo, pero él es…"_

En ese momento me miro y sus ojitos empezaron a brillar _"Mikan recuerda las clases de Eiichi"_ Dijo Ume mientras cruzaba cerca del oso que me lanzo una patada, me aleje rápidamente pero el oso puso una pose marcada del box, empezó a lanzar golpes frenéticamente mientras yo los paraba, en su estilo rudo de pelea descubrí varias maniobras que hacia Ume al pelear aunque un poco más refinadas. – Ume, este oso… ¿Tú le enseñaste a pelear? – En ese momento que me distraje el oso me lanzo un golpe que me dio de lleno en el rostro. " _El solo copia mis movimientos de cuando tenía 7 años_ " En ese momento use el Alice de Ume y me volví invisible, el oso llamado Mr. Bear se quedó en su lugar y en algún momento le dejo de interesar y volvió a recoger su hacha.

Seguí caminando hasta llegar al riachuelo donde practicaba, lo cruce y por primera vez me aleje más del borde del bosque, donde se empezaban a espesar más. – Ume ¿Aunque escape te quedaras conmigo? – Dijo algo asustada por lo que iba a hacer. " _Recuerda que estamos en el mismo cuerpo, iré a donde tu vayas"_

-No, me refiero a después, cuando puedes salir de mi cuerpo ¿Seguirás conmigo? " _Lo hare, lo prometimos"_ Su respuesta me di más confianza y me acerque a la reja, cerrando los ojos, al abrirlos pude ver que esa reja tenia al menos 15 colores, 15 Alice puse la mano cerca de la reja recordando las clase que Ryunami y Ume me solían dar sobre el Alice, expandirlo a una sola parte de mi cuerpo, me dije mientras veía mi mano tornarse de un naranja cada vez más fuerte, fui metiendo la mano cada vez más las primeras capas no eran difíciles pero si cansadas y cada vez que atravesaba una sentía un peso enorme en mi cuerpo, hasta que llegue a la última de un color avellana, era la más gruesa y la que identifique como la barrera original de la escuela, solo al rozar la superficie sentí una fuerte descarga que me lanzo contra los árboles.

-Así que en realidad lo ibas a hacer. – Dijo una voz a mis espaldas, reconocí la voz de Kasumi incluso antes de mirarla, Kazuo se encontraba a su espalda y me miraban enojados. – Siempre tan imprudente y haciendo todo lo que quieres. – Grito con furia.

Enojada por sus gritos y que me digiera todas estas cosas sin siquiera comprenderme, le grite. - ¡¿Y qué sabes tú?! Nunca se ha muerto nadie que quisieras. – Su expresión no fue de más furia y eso me confundió, Kazuo negaba con la cabeza detrás de mí y sentí que había hecho algo malo.

-Mikan. – Dijo ella tranquila mientras se sentaba a mi lado. – Pensaste que pasara cuando los profesores lleguen a este punto, debiste de causar un gran lio, desactivaste muchas barreras aunque solo fuera en este punto, no solo serias llevada a la primer línea, nosotros ya no te podríamos cuidar. – Dijo ella mirándome seria. – Y sobre Tatsuma nos enteramos ayer, pero pensé que serias más prudente, no somos como esas niñas mimadas de la Academia y aunque te afectara te sobrepondrías a esto, pero ya veo que no. – Dijo ella, mientras me tendía una mano y empezábamos a caminar para salir del bosque con Kazuo a nuestras espaldas. - ¿Y que no se nada sobre esto? - Enérgica asentí con la cabeza.

-¿Sabes cómo me dice Kazuo? – Negué con la cabeza incomoda por como esta conversación había parado en esto.

-La viuda negra. – Contesto el chico desde atrás.

-Cuando me secuestraron las personas de la AAO, llegue con mi mejor amigo de la infancia, mi gran amor pero el quedo en el equipo 2. ¿Recuerdas que le paso al equipo 2? – Dijo ella mirándome, el único equipo que murió por completo. – Después no sé si fue por la soledad de los dos o la necesidad de alguien, pero empecé a…no precisamente salir pero si lo quería, con el otro chico de mi equipo Shouta, murió en la invasión. – Kazuo nos miraba serio desde atrás, en cambio yo solo podía mirar a Kasumi, esta chica siempre me pareció hermosa con su rosado cabello y sus ojos castaños con un pequeño tono rojizo, siempre alegre, ella nunca lloro en frente de mí, siempre fuerte. – No te pido que no estés triste, pero piensa un poco en ti misma ¿Si?

* * *

Cuando Mikan por fin llego a su cuarto se encontraba agotada, Kazuo, Kasumi y ella escaparon todo el día de los profesores que buscaban un sospechoso para el problema de la barrera pero como el festival estaba en su máximo día no lo podían hacer abiertamente, días después los rumores dirían que un inversionista había sido el culpable, otros decían que una organización, pero en lo que todos coincidían era en que la barrera había estado en graves problemas ese día.

Mikan cansada se sentó en su balcón mientras los pétalos del árbol de Sakura caían encima de ella, cuando sintió la tristeza llegar se intentó recordar a ella misma que debía ser fuerte como Kasumi, en ese momento el balcón del cuarto de al lado se abrió dejando a la vista a Natsume que en vez del uniforme llevaba ropas negras.

* * *

-Natsume. – Dijo ella pacíficamente. - ¿A dónde vas? Vestido así…

Natsume se recargo en el borde del balcón desde donde podía verla más de cerca, desde el día de ayer ella había desaparecido totalmente, el recordaba haber visto a Imai Hotaru salir del cuarto buscándola hoy en la mañana. – Yo soy el que debería preguntar eso. ¿Qué paso contigo ayer? – Dije indiferente.

-Yo…me entere de lo que sucedió con alguien querido. – Natsume no pudo evitar recordar las palabras de Narumi el otro día " _Siempre es más fácil con los niños pequeños, porque no han tenido su primer amor, pero al parecer Mikan ya lo tuvo_ ".

Se sintió sumamente irritado, mientras la niña se perdía en sus pensamientos, él pensó en que era el momento preciso para irse, por lo que se dio media pero entonces ella lo llamo.

* * *

Vi como Natsume se iba y entonces me entro la ansiedad de quedarme sola de nuevo - ¡Natsume! – Dije mientras me ponía de pie, el me miro desde su pose ya conocida, donde te daba la espalda pero mantenía la cabeza un poco inclinada en tu dirección mientras en realidad te miraba. - ¿Qué hiciste el segundo día del festival? ¿No te lo abras pasado encerrado sin ir al festival verdad? – Dije recordando que quería hacer que él y Nobara disfrutaran más del festival.

-Que te importa eso. – Dijo Natsume de mal humor.

-Ohh, así que te la pasaste solo. – Dije contenta de poder molestarlo. El entro a su cuarto y me arrojo una pastilla que parecía en forma de huevo, que yo esquive y atrape con mi mano. - ¿Qué es esto? – Le pregunte mientras el sostenía un frasco en forma de gallina

-Lo compre con Ruka hoy. – Dijo el aun con el bote en la mano. Donde se podía leer galletas Buh-Gawk.

-¿Y qué hace? – Dije acercándome a su balcón mientras lo miraba mejor. – No se ve nada lindo.

El intento volver a arrojarme una de esas pastillas en forma de huevo, pero la esquive y cayo por el balcón - Convierte tus labios en un pico de gallina. – Dijo el indiferente.

-¡Natsume! – Grite mientras me alejaba y le tiraba la pastilla directo a su boca, el la esquivo al último momento entrando a su cuarto, creí que fue por un solo momento pero creo que lo vi sonreír.

Enojada azote la puerta, mientras me metía en mi cama, esa noche no soñé con estrellas en cuevas o gises que brillaban como ellas, ni ojos azules y verde. Soñé con chicos con cejas demasiado cortas que me aventaban huevos y paseaban por el festival.

* * *

Mientras Natsume salía de la Academia y Mikan tenía extraños sueños, llegaron dos chicos a las puertas de la Academia, uno rubio y otro de cabellos blancos, los dos eran de la AAO que había sido recientemente destruida por la Academia, hace poco ellos se habían enterado que los que habían sido capturados por la Academia habían sido reasignados a la primer línea, un batallón de ataque que dirigía la Academia, esa era la razón por la que estaban en ese lugar.

Yamato del equipo 1 y Shouta del equipo 4.


	24. 22 Perseguidos

**CAPITULO 22. PERSEGUIDOS**

* * *

Ese mismo día cuando Natsume Hyuga dejo a Mikan en su cuarto se sintió más tranquilo al saber que ella no seguía en ese estado de estatua, desde que la primer línea fallo en su primera misión el director de primaria había mandado a varias personas a investigar el suceso, entre esas personas a varios chicos de la clase peligrosa, esta noche tendría una misión con Hayate y Yakumo.

Cuando llego a los bosques del occidente logro ver a los dos chicos, uno de la sección secundaria y otro de la preparatoria.

-¡Llegas tarde, Natsume! – Grito Hayate con su usual personalidad ruidosa. Natsume paro cuando estuvo frente a ellos e ignoro al chico de secundaria, mientras Yakumo decía.

-El acceso que la directora nos dará para salir, será más corto que de costumbre. – Dijo mientras comenzaba a salir, sin importarle las miradas confusas de Hayate y Natsume. – ¿Acaso no lo saben? Atacaron la barrera y debilitaron a Hii-sama.

* * *

Ese día Mikan Sakura se despertó tranquila, al instante supo el porqué, la plática con Kasumi y Natsume eran lo que la hacía sentirse menos inquieta, por lo que se levantó de su cama rápido, corriendo directo a las escaleras y abrió la puerta del balcón, esperando ver a Natsume, este malhumorado chico con sus típicas peleas había distraído su mente de todas sus preocupaciones incluidas Tatsuma. - ¡Natsume! – Grito ella, pensando que el chico se encontraría dormido, se estiro sobre el barandal y alcanzo a ver una recepción igual a la suya, solo que el cuarto tenía pisos de madera y muebles claro, con las paredes de color beige con pequeños toques de rojo, en cambio Natsume no aparecía por ningún lado.

Mikan pensó si preocuparse sería necesario pero recordó que en realidad no sabía nada de este chico solo que tenía una mirada temible y por alguna razón ayudaba al grupo de habilidades peligrosas, le agradecería después decidió por lo que se dio la vuelta en su dormitorio recordando que sería otro día especial hoy. El tercer día del festival.

* * *

Este día se había peinado con dos coletas como usualmente solía hacer antes de entrar en la organización, el vivir en una cueva le había hecho olvidar incluso algunas necesidades básicas, entre esas peinarse había quedado como algo innecesario en una cueva, su cabello había crecido descontroladamente desde los meses que estuvo en la AAO por lo que sus coletas quedaron diferentes de lo usual, más altas y abundantes, salió corriendo en dirección al cuarto de Imai Hotaru recordando cuanto se preocupaba su amiga por ella.

En voz alta dijo. – Lo siento Ume, también fui muy injusta contigo. – Dijo recordando su arrebato de la barrera, en cambio Ume no contesto Mikan se preguntó si ella estaría enojada, pero al pasar hacia el edificio B vio salir a Hotaru de su cuarto, ella volteo la mirada y siguió caminando.

-¿Hotaru? – Dijo ella persiguiéndola.

-Ohh mira es la niña que desaparece. – Dijo Hotaru aumentando su velocidad mientras me ignoraba, sabía que había hecho mal al dejar a Hotaru en mi cuarto e irme de esa manera. Mikan se dedicó a perseguir a Hotaru todo ese día sin preocuparse del silencio de Ume.

* * *

En la tarde Mikan siguió el resto del día a Hotaru, los dos grandes eventos del tercer día del festival escolar era la filarmónica de la clase tecnológica y la obra de teatro de la clase activa, Linchou nos invitó a ir a la filarmónica tanto a Hotaru como a mí, todos los raros instrumentos que estos chicos tocaban tenían sonidos que nunca había escuchado daban una sensación de calma que me ayudo a tranquilizar mis nervios que a momentos salían a flote, al salir Hotaru e Linchou hablaban tranquilamente mientras nos dirigíamos a la obra de la clase activa, en cambio yo me quede un poco atrás mirando a toda la gente, la mayoría caminaba hacia la misma dirección que nosotros pero aun así no me podía quitar esta sensación de que alguien nos perseguía, solo observando pero sin actuar. " _Ume_ " dije yo en mi mente intentando llamarla a la vez que colocaba mi mano sobre el cálido collar mientras seguía mirando a ambos lados.

-Mikan – Dijo Hotaru que se encontraba al lado de Linchou ambos en frente de mí. - ¿Qué pasa?

Por última vez mire a ambos lados solo viendo a puros estudiantes y profesores salir del auditorio. –Nada. – Dije sonriendo mientras tomaba su brazo.

* * *

Amaya se encontraba detrás de dos chicos de la sección secundaria mientras miraba a Mikan con sus dos amigos, ella corría alegremente detrás de ellos, se preguntó porque ella tenía que hacer esto aun cuando estaba herida, en su cabeza sentía una punzante presión que no podía evitar aún más cuando caminaba, mientras recordó la conversación que había mantenido con el director de la sección primaria, ella había sido trasladada a la oficina del director, Amaya no era tonta y desde el principio entendió la situación en la que se encontraba, también noto el aire peligroso que había alrededor del director que parecía de su edad por lo que ese día en su oficina decidió guardar silencio y esperar atenta.

Lo único que le indico es la sospecha que tenia de Mikan Sakura, lo que más le interesaba era el tema de Ume Haiiro era lo principal que quería saber el director pero en si estaba interesado en Mikan, por lo que esta era su nueva misión, el director quería que fuera constantemente vigilada y yo lo haría.

Entre detrás de Mikan y sus amigos al teatro, me senté una fila atrás de ellos, mientras los miraba esperar ansiosamente la obra que sería "Peter Pan" era muy cínico que precisamente esta fuera la obra que yo tuviera que ver, niños que son secuestrados por otros niños para nunca crecer, sonrió recordando muchas cosas, en si esa historia parecía que un grupo de niños era secuestrado por una organización, hace tiempo alguna persona ya había comparado esta historia con las organizaciones, confusa intente mirar hacia otro lado, topándome con la cabeza de Mikan en específico con su cabello castaño claro se parecía demasiado a ella.

Fue inevitable en mi aturdimiento tome ese cabello mientras tiraba de él, al instante me encontré con sus ojos ambarinos y sus facciones alargadas que eran muy diferentes a las de ella.

-¿Amaya? – Dijo ella confusa.

* * *

Natsume llego a esta sede de la AAO que estaba en la lista de futuros ataques que la Academia tenía en su mira, los rumores decían que había sido atacada por estas personas que dejaban flores en los lugares que destruían, al entrar con Yakumo y Hayate encontró las paredes teñidas de negro en algunas zonas, sin duda alguien había prendido fuego aquí, lo más curioso es que nada aparte de las paredes tenía signos de que se hubiera prendido fuego aquí, era como si él hubiera atacado este lugar.

Comenzó a explorar el lugar, hasta que Yakumo se acercó y les mostro a él y Hayate un ramo de rosas naranjas que estaban a punto de marchitarse por falta de agua, con una flor de Sakura en el centro en el mismo estado. - ¿Qué significa esto? – Dijo el chico que tenía el Alice de los insectos con la mitad de la cara vendada.

Indiferente por la pista que ya sabría que encontrarían Natsume siguió caminando mientras tomaba pisas de escombros que parecían carbonizados los tiraba y los volvía a tomar, cada vez sospechaba más de este "incendio" hasta que escucho pasos cerca, inquieto miro a los otros chicos que también se miraban entre ellos y luego a él, alguien estaba cerca, se separaron ocultándose por una señal que solo entre ellos entendieron mientras seguían escuchando los pasos de su perseguidor, repentinamente Natsume escucho como los pasos se alejaban precipitadamente de ellos, él estaba escapando, salió de su escondite intentando encontrar a la persona que lo seguía…hasta que descubrió el por qué esa persona comenzó a huir.

En frente de el vio a al menos 6 hombres mayores de seguro refuerzos de la AAO que venían a averiguar qué es lo que había pasado, inmediatamente se alejó mientras ponía una barrera de fuego entre él y los perseguidores

* * *

Aoi recordaba perfectamente cuando Tatsuma los llevo a una estación de trenes abandonada, donde el mismo creo una barrera y en ese mismo lugar era donde entrenaban a diario y llevaban a cabo todos sus planes, era espacioso, estaba bien oculto a la vista de curiosos y de ser necesario tenían un fácil escape, ahora habían atacado dos sedes de la AAO. La primera fue el mismo día que terminaron de conseguir la información, Tatsuma les aclaro que en este lugar solo habían personas que eran dirigentes en la AAO, personas muy importantes y codiciosas.

El solo les dijo. – No tenemos a nadie a quien salvar en ese lugar. – Se dio la vuelta mientras se colocaba una chamarra negra. – De preferencia no dejen vivo a ninguno. - Daiki sonrió tenebrosamente confirmando las palabras de este chico, en cambio Hiro y yo nos miramos, a Tatsuma esto no le pasó inadvertido y nos sonrió, al pasar puso una mano en el hombro de Hiro y otra en mi cabeza. – No tienen que hacerlo si no quieren.

En mi mente recordé un incendio de hace mucho tiempo, cuando era más pequeña y mi familia aún no se había destruido, vivíamos en una casa en la colina cercana a un pueblo y todos me gritaban "asesina" no podía ver sus rostros, mi hermano intentaba protegerme poniéndose en frente de mí.

No quería dejar de lado todo el esfuerzo que el hizo hasta el final, por lo que me pare y dije. – No lo hare. – Tatsuma y Daiki me miraban sorprendidos pues ya estaban más cerca de la salida. – No puedo hacerlo, perdóname Tatsuma. – Vi a Hiro que desde mi espalda asentía.

Tatsuma desde la puerta nos sonrió. – No se preocupen, solo déjennos esto a Daiki y a mí.

El siempre confiable Tatsuma, pensé. Pero ahora dos días después no pensaba lo mismo.

Ese mismo día habíamos tenido una victoria y me sorprendí al ver a estas arrogantes personas algunas con Alice otras no, pero todas tuvieron algo en común eran cobardes…que se escondieron detrás de chicos como Tatsuma, todos ellos exterminadores, los mejores de su clase para llegar a proteger a los líderes, eran fuertes y con Alice increíbles, Tatsuma conocía a algunos que decidieron estar de nuestra parte y otros que lucharon con él, en algún momento pensé que lo sobrepasarían, pues todos ellos eran increíbles pero Tatsuma siempre regresa a veces con heridas muy graves, cuando este día termino regresamos a nuestra estación de trenes con 6 personas más, todos exterminadores de la AAO, todos temibles y huraños, pero cada uno de ellos creía firmemente en lo que decía Tatsuma.

El siguiente día atacamos una base de entrenamiento de la AAO con la ayuda de estos 6 chicos, fue un éxito aún más rotundo y más fácil, la nueva generación de esta sede apenas estaba siendo entrenada por lo que nos tomaron como héroes, algunos desconfiaban de nosotros pero ahora teníamos 35 niños y adolescentes más que se encontraban en nuestro escondite.

Cuando le comentamos a Tatsuma que debíamos hacer. – No lo sé. – Dijo mientras jugaba a las cartas con los 6 exterminadores de la AAO desde una base de manejo de los trenes donde se mantenía alejado de la mayoría de los nuevos llegados.

-Pensé que tenías planeado todo. – Dijo Hiro escéptico por la simplicidad de este chico.

-Solo pensé en hacer caer las bases de la AAO, nunca imagine que hacer con los niños que rescataríamos. – Este simple chico respondió con una sonrisa lo mismo que lo hizo ver tan confiable hace dos días. – No se preocupen, ya me hare cargo después.

* * *

Hiro Satsuki miro enojado a Tatsuma, este chico que los arrastraba a peleas imposibles ahora simplemente decía "No lo sé" con una sonrisa. Daiki y Aoi lo admiraban mucho para contradecirlo, pero el recordó que él era el mayor, aunque Tatsuma fuera fuerte y hábil, era demasiado irresponsable y egoísta. – Tatsuma. – Dijo seriamente acomodándose sus anteojos. – Tenemos que hablar y planear que hacer con ellos. – Mientras señalaba a los chicos que la AAO que se acomodaban en todo la base de maquinaria del fondo, Tatsuma lo miro y después miro sus cartas, era una seña de que no le importaba.

Él estaba a punto de empezar a gritarle a este irresponsable chico cuando con su Alice sintió algo extraño, él era el responsable camuflajear esta base de trenes haciéndola parecer abandonada, para que no resultaran descubiertos ni por las organizaciones o por adultos normales, por lo que debía tener la cuenta exacta de las personas que se encontraban aquí, ellos eran 4, los exterminadores eran 6, los chicos de la AAO 35, Debían de ser 45 personas exactas pero entonces ¿Por qué en el edificio había 46 personas?

* * *

Aunque Tatsuma seguía mirando sus cartas dijo. - ¿Así que ya te diste cuenta, Hiro? – Aoi y Daiki se habían alejado a una esquina aburridos por sus usuales regaños a Tatsuma, por lo que solo él pudo escuchar, entrando en pánico Hiro miro hacia la sala de maquinaria desde donde podía ver a todos los niños que habían rescatado el día de ayer.

Se volvió a mirar a Tatsuma que seguía tranquilo con sus cartas. - ¿Desde cuándo…? – Dijo Hiro sorprendido. – Tenemos que avisarle a los demás.

Dijo mientras salía de la sala de control y corría hacia las escaleras para alertar a los niños que acababan de rescatar. – Hiro, tranquilo. – Dijo Tatsuma desde la base de las escaleras. – Tengo una buena idea de quién es y no creo que hago algo dañino para nosotros.

Hiro avergonzado subió después de Tatsuma, este había corrido detrás de Aoi que de seguro estaba tomando sus cosas de nuevo, él lo miro desde el otro lado de la sala de control, Tatsuma aunque era un año menor que el, tenía una capacidad increíble que debía aceptar que él no tenía aunque también era despreocupado y egoísta, el mismo sabía que esta buena obra que estaban haciendo no era nada más que el capricho de este chico, aún tenía mucho que aprender pero Hiro se descubrió así mismo pensando en que él lo ayudaría en eso.

* * *

Cuando Natsume regreso a su cuarto ya era la noche del siguiente día, entro por la ya conocida puerta y tambaleante atravesó la sala intentando llegar a su cuarto en el piso de abajo, solo lo intento pues antes de que pudiera lograrlo se derrumbó entre las escaleras y la puerta del balcón, tenía pequeñas heridas en el hombro derecho pero lo que más le dolía era esa opresión en el pecho y su falta de aliento, él lo sabía bien su madre se lo había explicado cuando llego a esta Academia "La cuarta capacidad de Alice" tirado en el suelo con la sangre corriendo desde su hombro recorriendo todo su brazo hasta la palma y terminando en el suelo, él pensó ¿Cuánto más viviré así…? ¿Cuánto tiempo me queda?

-¡Natsume! – Escucho una voz que lo llamaba.

* * *

Mikan llego a su cuarto esa noche muy cansada pues había ido a dar otra vuelta por los puestos que ofrecía el festival cultural, por primera vez desde que había llegado a la Academia se sentó en la amplia sala que tenía mientras se quitaba de la cabeza una diadema con orejas de conejo que había utilizado, acostada desde el sofá podía ver la gran puerta de cristal que daba al jardín, se levantó recordando que debía agradecerle a Natsume, cuando abrió la puerta se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era. – Natsume, Natsume. – Grito desde su balcón, frustrada se acercó más al balcón del cuarto de Natsume poniendo una rodilla en el borde, las luces aún estaban apagadas y el cuarto se veía igual que esta mañana. - ¡Natsume! – Grito aún más fuerte, estaba a punto de regresar cuando vio un líquido rojizo deslizarse desde el interior del cuarto, formando un charco en el borde del balcón. Sangre se dijo y salto al balcón, cayo suavemente sobre el piso manchando sus calcetas de la escuela con la sangre del suelo, no le importo y deslizo la puerta corrediza de vidrio encontrándose con Natsume en el suelo.

En este momento comprendió que Natsume no luchaba por la Academia, nadie se lastimaría tanto por algo que hace sin obligación al menos no hasta quedar en esa condición


	25. 23 Tu lugar

**CAPITULO 23. TU LUGAR**

* * *

-¡Natsume! – Escucho una voz que lo llamaba y vio a Sakura abrir la puerta de cristal de su balcón mientras corría hacia él, intento ponerse en rodillas para no dar una imagen tan lamentable pero no lo logro, la castaña puso sus manos sobre sus hombros mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse - ¿Qué te paso?

Cuando lo ayudo a quedarse en el sillón Natsume la fulmino con la mirada. – Nada que te importe lunares. – Ella solo agacho la mirada mientras se dirigía a la cocina, saco un balde con agua tibia, sal y toallas, mientras lo miraba firmemente. - ¿Qué quieres? – Dijo enfadado.

-Quítate el abrigo de la escuela. – Dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado en el sillón. - Debes de tener una herida en el brazo. – Natsume soporto el tiempo posible para no cabecear mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Solo vete lunares, esto no tiene nada que ver contigo. – La chica se quedó quieta y lo pensó un momento.

-Cierto. – Dijo, después de un momento y Natsume pensó que se iría. – Pero no puedo dejarte solo con esa herida. – Le tomo la mano con una fuerza increíble para una niña de ese tamaño. – Muéstrame.

* * *

Natsume se quitó el suéter negro de la escuela y Mikan descubrió una herida profunda en el hombro parecía que lo habían apuñalado, mezclo el agua con la sal y empezó a distribuirla por toda la herida para dejarla limpia, en algunas ocasiones encontraba pedazos de vidrio enterrados en su herida los intentaba sacar con cuidado pero aun así debía ser muy doloroso, Natsume no se quejó por nada.

-Natsume. – Dijo ella, el chico solo la miro dando a entender que la estaba escuchando. - ¿La clase de habilidades peligrosas tuvo una misión? – El asintió mirándome, estaba respondiendo a mis preguntas por lo que no pude evitar emocionarme pero él no debía notarlo por lo que me concentre en su herida, disimulando el interés que tenía. - ¿Por qué estás en esa clase?

El me miro cínico poniendo su sonrisa de superioridad – Como si alguien quisiera estar en esa clase por propio gusto. – Natsume siguió viéndome mientras pensaba cómo manejar la situación.

-Natsume si no te gusta… ¿Por qué nunca escapaste? – Dije siendo sincera, había terminado de limpiar su herida y nerviosa solo apretaba la toalla ensangrentada en mis manos. – Creo que tuviste muchas oportunidades, en especial cuando atacaste la AAO…

El por primera vez no me miro. – Tú ¿Por qué no escapaste de la AAO?

-No era fácil. – Dije levantando por fin las cosas que había sacado de la cocina. – Esas personas conocían toda tu vida, a tu familia. – Después de un largo silencio decidí que no podía hacer más. – Natsume, debes vendar esa herida. – Dije levantándome para dirigirme a la puerta del balcón.

-No es fácil…salir de la clase de habilidades peligrosas. – Dijo el, antes de que yo saliera totalmente del cuarto, cuando voltee él ya estaba bajando las escaleras, cruce el balcón temblando y entre en mi cuarto viendo las compras que había hecho hoy en el festival cultural, colocándome las orejas de conejo que hasta hace poco me gustaban mucho ¿Cuántas cosas hermosas podían hacer los Alice? Pensé en ese momento, pero colocándome en frente del espejo solo vi a una niña con orejas de conejo y el suéter ensangrentado (Vaya contraste de mundo pensé en mi mente) que temblaba no sé si de miedo o de coraje. Si había entendido bien Natsume también hacia esto por su familia.

-Este lugar es más parecido a la AAO de lo que pensaba ¿Verdad Ume?

* * *

Ese día sobre el árbol de Sakura una chica miraba toda la escena, cuando Mikan entro en su cuarto, Amaya bajaba del árbol y se colocaba cerca de su balcón, mientras veía a la niña revisar sus compras del festival, tomo las orejas mientras se veía en el espejo.

-Este lugar es más parecido a la AAO de lo que pensaba ¿Verdad Ume? – Alcanzo a escuchar Amaya. Ume, era lo que estaba buscando Ume Haiiro, el collar había desaparecido después de la invasión de la misma forma que apareció en las manos de Sakura, ella no le había dicho nada incluso en la enfermería afirmo que Ume había muerto en las aguas termales en ese instante ella no le dijo nada porque creyó que Ume no había sobrevivido dentro del collar, pero ese mismo día en la enfermería cuando la dejaron de interrogar, Mikan uso el Alice de putrefacción de Ume, ella nunca había unido a dos personas que tuvieran Alice por lo que no sabría decir si los Alice de cada una también podían ser compartidos…en ese instante Amaya recordó que Ume tenía otro Alice, no tan alabado como el primero pero si muy útil, la invisibilidad.

Decidió no sacar conclusiones y seguir investigando a Mikan.

* * *

La noche del tercer día del festival se mandó el comunicado sobre la investigación que habían realizado los chicos de la clase de habilidades peligrosas, sobre las sedes de la AAO que habían sido destruidas en estos dos días, el resultado fue "Una nueva organización que estaba empezando a reclutar miembros, parecían tener como misión destruir a la AAO" cuando el director de la escuela primaria escucho esto decidió que sería hora de darles buen uso a lo que el llamo la primer línea pues él no podía permitir que la AAO dejara de existir.

El mismo mando a llamar a Rei Serio, diciéndole. – Manda a la primer línea a enfrentar a esta nueva organización.

-Estoy seguro que la clase de habilidades peligrosas se podría hacer cargo.

-No, le tenemos que dar al menos una utilidad a esos chicos de la AAO.

-Como guste señor. – Dijo Rei marchándose. – La primer línea se encargara de esta nueva organización.

* * *

Al siguiente día Mikan se encontraba temprano en el desfile del último día del festival escolar, Hotaru había escapado en su cisne volador para tener un mejor lugar pues al ser estudiantes elementales tenían un lugar muy alejado, excepto que esperaras mucho tiempo en una fila, se encontraba sola con su mal humor, hasta que sintió que alguien tomo su mano, al mirar hacia abajo vio a Youichi que indiferente miraba el festival igual que ella.

-No me imites You-chan. – Dijo mientras lo cargaba para que el niño tuviera una mejor visión del gran desfile que se desarrollaba cerca. El niño miro tranquilamente desde sus brazos el desfile.

-¡Youichi! ¡Youichi! – Vio a lo lejos que Ruka gritaba el nombre del niño buscando entre las personas. Mikan levanto su mano mientras la agitaba para que Ruka se pudiera acercar. – Youichi no me vuelvas a dejar así. – Dijo el chico mientras Youichi lo ignoraba.

-Hola Ruka. – Dijo ella, mientras seguía mirando el desfile.

-Sakura. – Dijo el en forma de saludo mientras tomaba a Youichi en brazos.

* * *

Inquieto Ruka vio a la chica que tenía a un lado, era casi de su estatura, tenía una complexión delgada y si le agregábamos la palidez de su piel que parecía de alguien enfermo dándole una apariencia delicada como si hasta el aire se la fuera a llevar con soplar un poco, en cambio él sabía que esa niña era todo menos frágil, en el poco tiempo que ella había estado aquí se había enfrentado a Natsume, a toda la clase B incluyendo a la ruidosa de Sumire, e incluso había reunido a Youichi con su hermano, ella era una sobreviviente de la AAO y él no podía dejar de verla y sorprenderse cada día más.

Al principio pensó que él la miraba continuamente por su parecido con Natsume, los dos eran aislados en la Academia, los dos obligados con el trabajo sucio de los Alice a llevar un vida de peligros. El viento despeino su largo cabello castaño, Youchi que se encontraba en sus brazos hizo una mueca molesto por el enrededo de cabellos de la chica, ella aparto rápidamente su cabello mientras me sonreía, quite mi mirada de ella rápidamente mientras miraba el desfile, ahora sabia definir mejor el porque no dejaba de mirar a esta chica, la admiraba tanto, ella llevaba una vida parecida a la de Natsume y aun así ella seguía sonriendo de esa manera.

* * *

Aoi Hyuuga se despertó tarde ese día en su esquina en la sala de máquinas, antes solo dormían Hiro, Daiki, Tatsuma y ella en este lugar, pero los 6 nuevos exterminadores ahora dormían con ellos por lo que el espacio se había reducido considerablemente, este día despertó por todo el ruido que causaban abajo donde dormían los nuevos chicos que habían rescatado de la AAO, al levantarse vio a Tatsuma recargado en el escritorio mirando un globo terráqueo mientras le daba vueltas y apuntaba con el dedo, de sus pantalones negros asomaba una pequeña caja.

-¿Tatsuma? – Dijo ella mientras se levantaba. - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué hacen tanto ruido?

El no volteo a verla solo siguió jugando con el globo terráqueo. – Los exterminadores se llevaran a los niños a diferentes lugares.

-¿Por qué? – Ella no veía nada de malo con que se quedaran aquí.

-No podemos tener a tantas personas por aquí, nos descubrirían de inmediato aparte con ellos estarán más seguros. – Dijo mientras se levantaba, la caja cayo de su bolsillo sin que él se diera cuenta. – Aparte Hiro no podrá mantener la barrera con tantas personas.

-Entiendo – Aoi se sentó en el lugar que había dejado Tatsuma para recoger la caja, mientras miraba el globo terráqueo. – ¿Para qué es esto? – Dijo mientras le daba vueltas al globo.

-Estoy buscando un lugar para llevar a todos esos niños, los exterminadores no siempre se harán cargo de ellos. – En ese momento Aoi sintió que alguien los observaba por lo que inquieta dejo de prestarle atención a Tatsuma. – Tranquila.

-¿Ehh? Es solo que sentí que alguien nos observaba. – Al decir estas palabras vio a un chico con las piernas dentro del barandal en frente de ellos, iba vestido todo de negro y mantenía la cabeza oculta por la capucha de su sudadera.

-Tranquila Aoi. – Repitió Tatsuma mientras colocaba una mano sobre la cabeza de la chica, el chico de la capucha se levantó de su lugar mientras caminaba directamente hacia ellos, ella pudo notar lo alto que era en ese momento. – Ve a ayudar a los demás ¿De acuerdo?

Ella asintió mientras se dirigía a las escaleras, cuando estaba a punto de llegar al piso de abajo recordó la caja que se le había caído a Tatsuma decidió que no era tan importante dársela en este momento, pero ella no quería que él estuviera solo con este inquietante chico por lo que despacio empezó a subir los escalones, el extraño chico ya había llegado con Tatsuma, se mantenía de espaldas a ella, por lo que solo podía ver sus manos que sobresalían de su sudadera, su piel parecía arrugada y enrojecida, como si hubiera tenido heridas realmente graves.

-Veo que lo llevas muy bien. – Dijo el chico, su altura definitivamente lo hacía parecer mayor, pero su voz era la de un adolescente.

Tatsuma se sentó en el escritorio – Y al parecer tú no lo llevas nada bien. – Dijo señalándolo, era cierto su andrajosa ropa demostraba que este chico había estado mucho tiempo sin un techo.

-Todos están hablando de una nueva organización que quiere acabar con la AAO, casualmente esta organización apareció justo cuando la Academia ataco a la AAO, inmediatamente pensé que si seguías vivo, tú eras el único capaz de hacer algo así, por lo que te estaba buscando desde tu primer ataque. – El chico busco en sus bolsillos y saco una pequeña flor de fárfara con otra más de Sakura, las arrojo al suelo y en ese momento Aoi noto que ellos no se acercaban para nada, intentaban mantener la distancia ¿Su plática amistosa solo era una farsa? – Esto es lo que más te delata ¿Fárfara? ¿Sakura? Lo que estás haciendo está mal…

-Entonces ¿A eso viniste…? – Dijo Tatsuma levantándose del escritorio. – ¿A decir que lo que hago está mal? Esperaba otra cosa de ti. – Camino hacia el chico mientras vi que acercaba su mano a su pulsera de donde sacaba su gigantesca espada, en ese instante me vio y paro en seco, nerviosa comencé a bajar las escaleras mientras escuchaba sus últimas palabras. – No pienso dejar que me detengas.

-No lo hare, solo veré cómo se desarrollan las cosas. – En ese momento escuche los pasos detrás de mí en las escaleras, cuando voltee ya era demasiado tarde para ver el rostro del chico, el ya caminaba por enfrente de mí en las escaleras. Tatsuma en cambio me miraba desde lo alto de las escaleras.

* * *

Mikan se encontraba en su cuarto preparándose para el último día del festival, era un baile en la fogata, las niñas de la sección primaria debían llevar un disfraz de ángeles, ella ya llevaba el vestido blanco prensado en la parte superior y decorado con una pequeña rosa en la parte del frente se extendía en una amplia falda en la parte inferior y las pequeñas alas espumosas en su espalda le hacían cosquillas al moverse, había decidido llevar su cabello en las dos coletas de costumbre que había atado con listones blancos, traía los zapatos bajos que se ataban con listones de satén blancos a juego con el disfraz de ángel, solo se estaba poniendo el encaje en forma de collar que debía llevar al cuello, tan diferente a su imagen de anoche se había dicho así misma.

Sin importarle mucho su imagen camino directo al punto de reunión donde una gran fogata ardía en el centro. "Fuego" pensó ella, era una forma de describir a Natsume Hyuga, ojos color rubí tan brillantes como una llama, un cabello negro no del negro profundo y totalmente obscuro como el de Ume o el de Tatsuma, era un negro del color de las cenizas, su piel de un tostado claro brillaba suavemente, todo él era fuego se dijo Mikan a sí misma, mientras miraba la fogata desde lejos, desde el otro lado de la fogata podía ver a este chico de fuego mirando indiferentemente la fiesta "Siempre al margen" se dijo, en ese momento comprendió que ella misma no pertenecía a esa fiestas, Hotaru había ganado un premio por lo que no estaría con ella, Kazuo y Kasumi no se veían por ningún lado, desde esta distancia podía ver a Ruka que se encontraba con Youichi en brazos, este niño inquieto de seguro buscaba a Eiichi, inquieta decidí acercarme a Natsume era el único que también miraba la escena desde lejos, el me miro desde el suelo mientras llegaba a su lado.

-¿Cómo está tu brazo? – Dije sentándome a su lado sin verlo directamente. El por toda respuesta estiro su brazo y flexiono los músculos de la mano. Asentí conforme ante su peculiar respuesta.

-Ve con los demás lunares. – Dijo el de improviso.

Ahora yo fui la que conteste con un movimiento, al negar con la cabeza. – Ellos nunca me aceptaran. - Dije

-Ellos simplemente no te entienden. – Dijo, mirándolos, volteo la cabeza en mi dirección viéndome fijamente con sus ojos rojos brillando en contraste con la noche. – Tú eres la que no los acepta, la que no quiere encajar. – Yo resople incomoda sabiendo que tenía parte de la razón. – Nadie de aquí entenderá lo que los niños Alice viven en las organizaciones.

-¿Y tú me entiendes? – Dije recordando que su mirada se parecía más a un niño de organización que de Academia.

Inteligentemente el evadió mi pregunta diciendo. – Tú estarás mejor con ellos, lunares. – Sabía que tenía razón, pero incluso Eiichi me advirtió que no fuera cercana a nadie de mis compañeros pero nunca menciono nada sobre los chicos que pertenecían a la clase de habilidades peligrosas.

-Me quedare más tiempo aquí. - Dije sin poder evitar sonreír.


	26. 24 Bendita ignorancia

**Capítulo 24. BENDITA IGNORANCIA**

* * *

-No lo hare, solo veré cómo se desarrollan las cosas. – En ese momento escuche los pasos detrás de mí en las escaleras, cuando voltee ya era demasiado tarde para ver el rostro del chico, el ya caminaba por enfrente de mí en las escaleras. Tatsuma en cambio me miraba desde lo alto de las escaleras.

Vi su mirada turbada. – No pensé que me encontrarían tan pronto. – Dijo el más para sí mismo que para mí, se dio la vuelta mientras volvía a mirar el globo terráqueo. – Aoi, despierta a Hiro y Daiki. – Dijo con voz firme. – Es momento de dejar Japón. – Una parte de mi pensó en mi familia y se negó a las palabras de Tatsuma. – Necesitamos un lugar, un país donde los Alice estén seguros. – Pero la otra sabía que pasaría muchos años a su lado.

* * *

2 meses después

* * *

Habían pasado dos meses desde el festival cultural, ahora Mikan se encontraba recostada cerca de los bosques del norte, desde hace más de un mes y medio se había enfrentado a Bear y le había ganado justamente desde entonces el pequeño oso de peluche la seguía, a veces retándola otras veces comprendiendo su soledad la dejaba en paz pero sin irse, en cambio Mikan se mantenía cerca de él sabiendo que ese oso conocía a una Ume que ella nunca podría conocer, en realidad era porque Ume le había dejado de hablar, a veces incluso ella gritaba en su mente durante horas solo para quedarse sin respuesta, buscar pistas de lo que había sido Ume en sus tiempos de la Academia no le parecía seguro así que se conformaba con ese pequeño oso.

Enojada con ella misma se levantó y se empezó a dirigir hacia el pequeño riachuelo donde practicaba con Ume, tal vez y solo tal vez si utilizaba los Alice de Ume ella podría despertar, ella regresaría, por el rabillo del ojo vio que Bear la seguía, mientras fuera en este bosque el pequeño oso iría con ella.

* * *

Haruka salía de los cuartos de la primer línea no había nadie se dijo, eso significaba que pasaría días sola, resignada se dirigió a su cuarto cuando vio a Karin su amiga pelirroja de la AAO acercarse.

Ella se detuvo al verla, traía la ropa negra que usaba para las misiones, todo su cuerpo estaba lleno de nuevas heridas y brillaba en donde debían estar las venas con ese líquido azul, incluso en la parte superior de su cuerpo su piel ya era de ese tono, detrás de ella venían varios chicos de la primer línea con el mismo aspecto, todos cansados y con cara de resignación.

Mientras se acercaba a Karin creyó ver por el rabillo del ojo a Eiichi Hijiri pero eso era imposible se dijo.

* * *

Al llevar al riachuelo se sumergió completamente mientras veía al oso sentado en el tronco de un árbol caído.

-Regresa Ume por favor. – Dijo mientras apretaba los dientes y comenzaban la sensación de sacar todo lo malo de su cuerpo, estaba tan concentrada en usar el Alice de putrefacción de Ume que no pensó en cuanta energía debía usar, por lo que cuando una nube verduzca la cubrió se sorprendió, inmediatamente la alejo del lugar donde Bear se encontraba pero como respuesta obtuvo un grito, al mirar de dónde provino el ruido vio a Amaya que sostenía su brazo contra el pecho mientras la veía con furia en sus ojos negros.

* * *

Cuando la nube se dispersó Amaya miro directamente a Mikan teniendo la confirmación de la pregunta que le habían encargado ¿Qué había pasado con Ume Haiiro? Era obvio que ella seguía en el collar, dentro de Mikan, ese Alice que acababa de usar era toda la prueba que necesitaba.

Mikan había abierto mucho los ojos – Amaya. – Comenzó a susurrar, comencé a caminar hacia ella mientras le gritaba.

-¡Cállate! ¡Mentirosa! - Y antes de que pudiera contestar me arroje sobre ella, sentí el agua fría por todo mi cuerpo al entrar en el riachuelo donde ella se encontraba, mis rodillas se quejaron por el impacto y el corto grito de Mikan fue mi confirmación de que la había atrapado dentro del agua, mis manos se dirigieron rápidamente hacia su cuello donde encontraron lo que no podían ver y cortaron los gritos de la chica, rasgue su cuello intentando arrancar el collar de su cuello, mientras ella rasguñaba mis brazos intentando soltarse de mi agarre mientras se sumergía más y más. Se estaba ahogando mis manos no la dejaban respirar, pero no podía parar.

Lo único que me distrajo fue sentir el calor cerca de mi cuello por lo que utilice mi Alice, al mirar vi mi cabello incendiarse, me sumergí en el agua mientras mis manos soltaban a Mikan y ella comenzaba a intentar salir.

* * *

Siempre que iba a misiones, la directora de la sección secundaria les indicaba el lugar donde la barrera se abriría para que salieran y para que regresaran, él ya había visto a Mikan cerca de los bosques del norte, la castaña parecía disfrutar de la compañía de Bear, ese oso que era tan raro y violento parecía tener una afición también hacia la castaña, por lo que cuando le dijeron que regresara por los bosques del norte estaba alerta por si la veía rondando por aquí, cuando escucho un grito, él se acercó cauteloso, casi ninguno de los estudiantes se internaba en los bosques, así que encontrar a alguien aquí sería extraño, al llegar a un riachuelo vio algo que no esperaba, Mikan tenía la cabeza en el agua mientras con sus manos arañaba desesperadamente la cara y manos de una chica de la primer línea, que mantenía sus piernas apretadas en el cuerpo de la castaña mientras sus manos apretaban su cuello impidiéndole respirar, sin pensarlo dos veces incendie su cabello que le llegaban a los hombros, mientras ella se sumergía en el agua con prisa, tome a Mikan por los hombros sacándola del agua, ella comenzó a tocar su cuello nerviosa mientras escupía agua, de repente se tranquilizó y coloco con firmeza sus dos manos en su cuello donde se hizo visible un collar de piedras negras en formas de rombos. Ella suspiro aliviada y miro a la chica que la atacaba hace un momento.

-Mentirosa. – Susurro la chica que Natsume reconoció como miembro de la primer línea. – Ume Haiiro está viva. – Se puso en pie mientras se acercaba amenazante. – Le pertenece a la Academia, al director.

-No. – Susurro la castaña con apenas un hilo de voz. – No. – Dijo más fuerte. – No me la quitaras, no la entregare. – Dijo a la vez que sus ojos se volvían de ese color ambarino brillante, tan poco humanos, tan sorprendentes. Se intentó poner de pie pero solo logro un penoso intento.

Cuando me puse entre las dos chicas, la chica de la primer línea me dijo. – Es un encargo del director, no te interpongas chico. – Me dijo aun teniendo en la mira a Mikan.

-Lárgate. – susurre lo suficientemente bajo para que solo la chica de la primer línea me escuchara, mientras una barrera de fuego nos separaba de ella, vi su expresión sorprendida mientras el fuego se acercaba a ella, le dedico una última miraba de rabia a Mikan y se fue.

Tome su mano con la confianza que nos había unido últimamente estos días, después del festival escolar ella se intentaba acercar cada vez más y más a mí, no importaba los apodos que le pusiera, ni cuanto la ignorara, para Ruka y Youchi ella ya era una certeza en nuestra mesa, se había adaptado a nosotros mejor que con el grupo, incluso diría que el que se adaptara a nosotros la hacía acercarse más a algunos chicos y chicas del grupo, cuando tenía misión ella me esperaba en el árbol de Sakura o en el balcón, sin pensarlo yo mismo la esperaba cada vez que llegaba, incluso en ocasiones ella me contaba cosas "Una vez una niña fue raptada por una organización…" "Esa niña encontró una familia diferente en esos dos chicos…" "Esa niña le temía a las celdas…" "La niña logro ver las estrellas aun estando bajo tierra…"me tarde más de un mes en darme cuenta que me contaba cosas de ella, nunca podía tener certeza de que lo que me contaba era verdad pero cada historia me daba más una idea precisa de cómo era ella.

* * *

Por primera vez había entrado al cuarto de Natsume, de maderas obscuras estaban hechas las paredes, los muebles parecían caros y elegantes pero en si era un cuarto sencillo con pocas cosas, después de salvarme el simplemente tomo mi mano ayudándome a ponerme de pie mientras yo apretaba con fuerza el collar que él no paraba de mirar.

Ahora en su cuarto el sostenía hielo en su mano intentando colocarlo en mi cuello alrededor del collar pues me había negado quitármelo. - ¿Qué es eso? – Pregunto el pasando sus hábiles manos en mi cuello.

* * *

Ella con todo el cuello hinchado y manchas rojas empezó a decir. – Esa niña de la que te hablaba, cuando su mundo se derrumbó, ella se aferró a todo lo que le quedaba de su familia postiza, para mantenerla viva la oculto en un collar y a la vez oculto ese collar del mundo entero, pero ahora es demasiado tarde. – Dijo apretando el collar. – Amaya lo dirá, ella le dirá a todos.

Natsume entendió la confusa historia, logro rozar el collar al quitar el hielo del cuello de Mikan y así sintió como este negro collar tenía una pequeña palpitación. – La conocí. – Dijo llevándose el hielo, ante la triste mirada de Mikan el continuo. – A Ume Haiiro ¿Ella está dentro de ese collar no? – Mikan asintió.

-¿Cuándo? – Dijo ella con voz ronca.

-Hace dos años en una misión, tenía que obtener información con otros chicos de la Academia, todos la conocen como "Princesa oscura" ella asesino a todos los que estaban a su paso. – Dijo Natsume sin poder encontrar una cosa buena.

-Ella no es cómo crees. – Dijo por toda respuesta la chica, mientras se levantaba para marcharse.

* * *

La primera vez que Aoi Hyuga escucho la frase "Un país de solo personas Alice" lo creyó loco, la segunda vez se encontraban en una frontera de un país desconocido, la tercera vez se encontraban en Queensland Australia, Tatsuma se paró en una calle mirando fascinado los edificios y a las personas.

-Este país será solo de Alice. – Dijo con esa confianza que hacía creer que todo era posible y como siempre Aoi le creyó, dentro de un periodo de tiempo empezaron a llegar los niños Alice que rescatamos con cada uno de los exterminadores que eran amigos de Tatsuma, el como un niño pequeño se ponía diario con diversos papeles, cuando todos los exterminadores y los niños llegaron se establecieron en las ciudades más importantes de Australia. El plan de Tatsuma era simple "Desbarata la economía de una ciudad y será tuya"

Regresamos a la semana a nuestra estación de trenes de Japón, Daiki y Hiro parecían fascinados con la idea en cambio yo me sentía cautelosa sobre todo esto, fui directo a ver las cosas que habíamos guardado esperando que siguieran en su lugar, al instante me di cuenta que lo único que faltaba era la caja negra de Tatsuma.

-¿Buscas algo? – Dijo una voz a mi espalda, era el chico de la capucha negra, me miraba tranquilo con la caja negra en las manos, me pare intentando arrebatárselo pero fui muy lenta. – Esto es muy peligroso para que lo tenga una niña. – Dijo él.

-Daiki. – Grite con desesperación, el chico con su Alice de velocidad tomo la caja que colgaba de la mano del chico y se colocó a mi lado. – No soy una niña y esto es nuestro. – Dije tratando de imitar la calma de Tatsuma al hablar ¿En dónde estaba ahora?

-Tatsuma no los entreno bien. – Dijo, yo sonreí sínica sabiendo que éramos más, pero Daiki cayó de rodillas arañando su garganta su garganta.

-¡Daiki! – Grite, tomándolo por los hombros. - ¡Hiro! – Me puse de pie y llamas empezaron a rodear al chico cuando estaban a punto de alcanzarlo, agua salió de la nada apagando mis llamas, me quede donde estaba, el fuego de mi Alice no podía ser apagado por nada, excepto que el agua fuera su Alice.

Causando una gran neblina cuando el agua y el fuego chocaron hasta evaporarse, el chico me miro sorprendido y yo lo mire horrorizada.

-Así que una niña Alice de fuego. – Dijo el mostrando por fin su rostro. – Tenía una piel blanca muy pálida y un cabello rubio muy claro en chinos, con ojos azul claro igual de pálidos como todo en él, tenía diversas quemaduras lo podía notar en sus manos y parte del cuello. – El fuego no me suele gustar ¿Sabes? – Dijo poniendo una mirada peligrosa, retrocedí sabiendo que no podría contra ese espeluznante chico. – Deberías cuidarlos mejor Tatsuma. – Dijo el alejándose de mí.

-No pensé que seguirías aquí, Kai Ryunami. – Dijo Tatsuma que había aparecido detrás de mí con Hiro a sus espaldas. – Tampoco pensé que les harías daño. – Dijo viendo mi cara aterrada y a Daiki que aún seguía en el suelo, traía en su mano su espada larga y ancha y al darme cuenta note que el chico de las quemaduras tenía un espada curva muy parecida a la que veías en los cuentos árabes.

-Oh que sorpresa. – Dijo el chico de las quemaduras. – Tú nunca piensas en los demás. – El chocar de sus espadas causo un golpe sonoro, Hiro tiro de mí, mientras me gritaba que alejáramos a Daiki que permanecía inconsciente en el suelo. – Desde que te conocí en Laos nunca nada te importo. – Grito el chico, mientras ganaba terreno por su gran fuerza física y tamaño.

-Tienes razón, no me importo nada lo que te paso en Laos. – Dijo Tatsuma con firmeza mientras plantaba los pies en el suelo para evitar verse sobrepasado por la fuerza del chico.

El chico soltó el agarre de su espada mientras la blandía hacia Tatsuma. – Ni siquiera te importo lo que le paso a ella. – Dijo.

En ese momento Tatsuma tomo impulso y dio una cortada limpia al brazo del chico, metal contra hueso, cerré los ojos, escuchando solamente. – No hables de ella, simplemente sigues vivo por ella, ella te quería más que nada a ti y a Ume.

Cuando volví a mirar el chico permanecía en el suelo apretando fuertemente su brazo contra su cuerpo, miraba tristemente a la nada. Tatsuma de pie con la espada colgando de su mano a un costado, estaba rojo de furia mientras ponía una mirada febril, la chica de la celda fue importante para los dos. Era todo lo que podía decir de esta situación.

* * *

Natsume despertó al día siguiente aun pensando sobre lo que había pasado con Mikan, se levantó sin sentir cuando sus pies empezaron a fallar, el golpe de su cuerpo contra el suelo le recordó su salud, olvidada desde el momento en que la castaña entro en su cuarto, se acercó la mano al rostro logrando ver la sangre que manaba.

Decidió que no estaba en buen estado para ir a clases y si no iba era muy probable que Mikan viniera a buscarlo por lo que se vistió a toda prisa y entro en el bosque oriente que se encontraba cerca de la zona secundaria, se recostó en un árbol intentando poder descansar.

-Hyuga. – Escucho que alguien decía, al mirar vio a Eiichi el hermano de Youchi. - ¿Escapando de clases? – No tenía tiempo para esto, por lo que miro hacia el otro lado ignorando al chico que tenía el mismo rostro que Youichi. – Así que me ignoras.

-Igual que tú a Youichi. – Dije enfadado, este chico solía desaparecer, al voltear mi cabeza lo sentí venir ese vértigo y de repente me ahoga en tos, sentí como me ponía una mano en la espalda que yo rechace de un manotazo.

Cuando el ataque paro vi la sangre en mis manos y en mi suéter. – Acaso tú. – Dijo mirándome, sorprendido. – ¿Tienes el cuarto tipo de Alice?


	27. 25 Sorpresas navideñas

Hola y despues de mucho tiempo aqui estoy.

* * *

 **COMENTARIOS**

Samantha. Muchas gracias por leer mi historia. No la abandonaría apenas se viene lo bueno ;)

Emely-nya. Jejeje a mi me encanta que te encante mi historia c:

Allysa. Claro que la seguire. este arco de la GA esta a punto de entrar en lo mejor

* * *

 **Capítulo 25: Sorpresas Navideñas**

* * *

Cuando Mikan despertó se tomó su tiempo para prepararse mientras intentaba que Ume le contestara, se asomó por el balcón y Natsume ya no estaba, suspiro y se dirigió a clases. Hotaru la esperaba en la puerta de su cuarto.

-¿Qué pasa Mikan? – Dijo ella mientras caminaba a su lado.

-Nada. –Contesto ella intentando sonar más animada. Sonríe se dijo

-En dos días será la fiesta de Navidad vamos anímate, ya sé cuánto te gustan esas cosas.

Estaba lista para dar una respuesta animada cuando vi a la pelirroja Karin, estaba sentada en las escaleras que daban hacia la salida de los dormitorios de la sección primaria, al vernos se puso en pie, mirándome indecisa.

-Karin. – Dije yo a forma de saludo mientras me mantenía alejada un poco, si Amaya me había atacado el otro día no tenía ningún motivo para confiar en las intenciones de Karin.

-Mikan. – Dijo ella cortando la distancia que nos separaba, viéndola más de cerca pude notar que sus manos tenían un pequeño tinte azulado, el cuello de su suéter verde no era lo suficientemente alto para ocultar las venas que corrían por su cuello que tenían el mismo color azulado. – Yo quería… - Empezó ella pero la interrumpí preguntándole por sus heridas.

-Esas marcas…esas son… - Dije nerviosa

-Si son por las inyecciones. – Concluyo ella tapando las manos detrás de su cuerpo.

-¿Qué es esa cosa que les inyectan Karin? – Dije seria recordando lo que había dicho Ume hace tiempo "Eso no es un neutralizador"

Los ojos verde brillante de Karin se oscurecieron y al contestar lo dijo con la voz más seria que jamás le escuche. – No lo sé, pero está matando a todos en la primer línea. – Escuche como Hotaru contenía el aliento, la tome de la mano mientras Karin continuaba. – Al principio aumentaba nuestro poder, creímos que éramos invencibles pero poco a poco estamos muriendo, cuando el tinte azul empieza a manchar tu piel…significa que es el fin para ti.

Sé que fue egoísta pero no pude evitar pensar que ese mismo tinte azul también corría por mis venas e instintivamente levante mi muñeca donde aún se podían ver dos pequeñas marcas circulares. – No te preocupes, solo te inyectaron una vez esto a ti, no te hará daño. – Dijo.

-Lo siento, yo no pretendía hacerte sentir así. – Dije incomoda.

Ella negó con la cabeza, mientras decía. –Yo solo venía a disculparme, por lo de la carta. – Dijo al ver mi confusión. – Nosotras siempre tuvimos celos de como Tatsuma y Ume siempre te protegían, cuando nadie se interesaba por los demás. No era justo. – Termino ella y yo sabía que tenía razón aunque no tenía una forma de poder contestarle a eso, ella lo noto y se dio la vuelta. – Espero me perdones sé que era importante.

* * *

Ese día en clases, Natsume y Haruka habían faltado como lo hacían continuamente, me encontraba sentada al borde de mi silla tocando mi cuello a momentos, el collar se encontraba frio e inerte como en los momentos antes de la invasión, como en los momentos antes de que Ume despertara por la inyección, ella podría estar muriendo dentro del collar me dije. Una vocecilla dentro de mi mente empezó a sonar con más fuerza "La inyección la despertó una vez, ¿Y si…?"

Lo que me despertó de mi propia desesperación fue Ruka que me miraba indeciso desde su asiento a mi lado. – Mikan ¿Estas escuchando? – Me dijo, mi cara atontada fue suficiente respuesta para él. - ¿Estas bien? Luces pálida – Dijo.

-Claro Ruka-pyon estoy bien. – Dije yo, mientras en mi mente crecía una idea.

* * *

Esa noche mientras Mikan dormía, Amaya se acercó, entro por el balcón encontrando a la niña dormida mientras abrazaba una almohada y se revolvía en sus sueños, ella ya sabía por lo que iba, se acercó y toco levemente su cuello intentando encontrar el collar que ella mantenía invisible. Pero su cuello estaba totalmente vacío.

-¿Buscas algo? – Le dijo la voz dulce de una chica. Ella se quedó congelada, entre las sombras estaba Ume Haiiro, una cosa era enfrentarse a Mikan no a esa sanguinaria chica, Ume tomo la mano que aún mantenía sobre Mikan mientras la mantenía fuertemente apretada, con la otra mano apretó su cuello, al instante reconoció que era la misma forma en que ella había tomado a Mikan en el riachuelo. – Así que notas el parecido. – Dijo ella sin ninguna expresión en el rostro. – ¿Porque no te ponemos un lindo collar? Para que ya no tengas que robar los collares de los demás. – Dijo ella mientras pasaba un fino dedo por su propio cuello y sus intensos ojos rosados brillaban. Sentí una punzada, algo que me asfixiaba más que su mano, se separó de mí y así pude ver la marca verduzca que me rodeaba el cuello, ella se acercó a Mikan y rompió el collar a su alrededor. – Guarda en secreto el hecho de que me viste o ese fino collar se irá extendiendo. – Dijo mientras con su pulgar señalaba lentamente su cuello, asentí nerviosa mientras me marchaba recordando el momento en que mi cabello se empezó a incendiar y angustiada utilice mi Alice sobre el cuello de Mikan, así que yo fui la que libero al monstruo.

* * *

Al siguiente día cuando desperté, sentí algo frio que colgaba de mi cuello, asustada me levante y vi una pequeña pieza de obsidiana a mi lado en la almohada, baje de la cama y vi todas las piezas del collar destruido, fue inevitable entre en pánico y empecé a gritar mientras recogía cada una de las piezas de lo que antes fue el tesoro de Ume, buscaba con desesperación algún indicio de que ella aún estaba viva, alguna prueba de que seguía aquí, por lo que no me di cuenta cuando Natsume entro por la puerta.

* * *

Cuando entre a su cuarto empujando las puertas por su fuerte grito, pude ver a Mikan en su cama rodeada de piezas obscuras, lo primero que vino a mi mente fue "Piedras Alice" recordando como ella llevaba consigo una piedra obscura el primer día que la vi, pero al acercarme más vi que eran cuencas de un collar.

-¿Estas bien? – Le dije, pensando en lo absurda de mi pregunta.

-¡Nada está bien! – Contesto mientras recogía cada cuenca. – Ume ¿Qué pasara con ella si el collar ya no existe? – Dijo gritando.

Natsume entendió el punto y comenzó a recoger las cuencas a su lado, la chica tomaba desconcertada cada cuenca y la apretaba entre sus manos, indecisa repetía ese proceso con cada una, le paso todas las piezas que había recogido a la chica que las apretó contra su pecho.

Rendido se sentó sobre la cama, aún era de madrugada y a él no podía importarle menos lo que le pasara a Ume Haiiro, Mikan seguía tomando cada una de las cuencas como si consiguiera extraer algo de ellas, a el no le importaba lo que le pasara a Ume Haiiro pero ver a Mikan de esa forma lo inquietaba, lo hacia sentir inútil el no poder encontrar una palabra que decirle o un buen deseo hacia la horrible chica que estaba contenida dentro del collar, hasta el final la chica se sentó en el suelo al lado de la cama con las piernas recogidas y sus brazos manteniendo las piernas junto a su cuerpo, sollozaba quedamente. – No está muerta, nota estas dos pequeñas piezas. – Dijo el tomando dos del montoncito que traía la chica. – Puedes sentir un Alice en su interior.

* * *

Mikan activo su Alice y tenía razón aunque tenuemente esas dos piezas del collar tenían un tinte blanquizco en los alrededores de la obscura pieza de obsidiana, si se concentraba lo suficiente podía notar la calidez al tomarlas entre sus manos.

-Esa despiadada chica de la organización no morirá, al fin al cabo son como bestias. – Continuo diciendo Natsume. Que extraño pensó Mikan aunque Natsume siempre había sido así, en ese momento sus hirientes palabras la hicieron sentir mejor, tomo entre sus manos los dos piezas mas pequeñas, en las que podía sentir el Alice y miro a Natsume que aun estaba sobre su cama, ella le sonrió con la cara llena de lagrimas y no pudo evitar sorprenderse por lo extraña que era su figura al usar su Alice, los bordes eran casi obscuros mientras mas se acercaba al centro se iban tornando de un carmín intenso hasta llegar al centro mismo de un rojo brillante.

* * *

Los ojos de la chica brillaban de esa forma tan peculiar, como el ambar translucido me miraba examinándome mientras una sonrisa se empezaba a formar en su rostro, una pequeña lagrima corrió por sus ojo haciendo de su expresión algo muy triste, exasperado el tomo el cuello de su blanca pijama arrastrándola hacia mi, un impulso se dijo, una forma de que quitara esa expresión, ella se congelo al instante mientras Natsume estrellaba sus labios con los de ella, mantuvo su mano apoyada contra su nuca evitando que ella se apartara y se sorprendió cuando la chica apoyo las manos en sus hombros.

* * *

Hotaru estaba colocando pequeños y esponjosos pompones en el cabello de Mikan, estaban en su cuarto preparándose para la fiesta de Navidad, la peinaba en una coleta y ponía esas curiosas cosas a su antojo.

-Listo. – Dijo ella, y se encontró con los ojos hinchados de Mikan en el espejo.

-Gracias Hotaru. – Dijo ella, haciendo parecer un suspiro su respuesta.

Sabía que le ocultaba algo, su amiga de toda la vida ya no le contaba sus secretos, era consciente de eso pero también era consciente de cuanto había cambiado Mikan desde que ella se fue a la Academia, así que decidió que no la presionaría.

-Debemos irnos, el baile de Navidad empezara dentro de poco. – Dijo arrastrando con ella a la castaña.

* * *

El recinto era un ensueño en sí, un gran salón con un árbol aún más grande de Navidad pero Mikan sentada en una esquina solo veía el baile y la diversión que algunos alumnos ejecutaban, en su mano derecha apretaba dos pequeñas piedras obscuras que eran parte de los restos del collar de Ume intentado encontrar que alguno era más cálido que otro, intentando encontrar una esperanza de que ella estuviera viva, con la otra mano removía con un tenedor la hermosa pieza de pastel que Hotaru le había traído y con la vista buscaba y evitaba en si a Natsume Hyuuga, recordó la forma en que el la había tomado por la parte superior de la blusa y la había besado, recordó la sensación cálida de cuando sus labios se juntaron con los míos, un jalón en mi vestido me hizo voltear, era Youichi que me arrastraba para que bajara a su nivel.

Me obligue a sonreír mientras le decía. – Youichi ¿Qué pasa?

El pequeño me arrastro, hasta que chocamos con Ruka. El solo al verme se excusó diciendo. – Lo siento Mikan, Youichi está nervioso porque aún no encontramos a Eiichi.

* * *

Lo primero que pensé fue que desde hace 3 meses llevaba esta ropa, mi blusa negra que usaba en las misiones aun con un agujero en la parte del estómago por la herida de mi última misión, mi short negro con mallas negras, mis botas hasta la rodilla se sentían pesadas, mi cabello negro y liso se extendía hasta la altura de mis muslos, recordé que en la invasión de la AAO mi cabello se había caído debido a la putrefacción que yo misma había causado, por lo que este liso cabello más largo que el anterior debía ser obra de estar dentro de Mikan, desde hace 6 años que no recorría estos caminos de la Gakuen Alice, ahora me encontraba en el camino que daba a la sección secundaria, a mi paso vi a un chico con uniforme dorado (De la sección preparatoria) con un cabello tan liso y tan negro como el mío, que coqueteaba con una enfermera, seguí mi camino esperando que ninguno de ellos notara a la extraña chica que caminaba en medio de la noche con ropa negra y rota.

Al llegar al palacio de Hii-sama note a una chica con kimono que de seguro debía ser de la sección preparatoria al ser al menos dos palmos más alta que yo.

-He venido a ver a Hii-sama – Dije viéndola fijamente, ella frunció un poco el ceño ante mi actitud pero me contesto amablemente

-Adelante, Hii-sama la ha estado esperando. – Me condujo por estos interminables pasillos que solo había recorrido una vez en mi vida ya hace mucho.

Al llegar a la habitación vi a esa hermosa mujer que parecía igual de joven que hace 6 años, cuanto había cambiado yo, ella en cambio era igual. –Ume Haiiro. – Dijo ella en un susurro que parecía acariciar mi nombre, yo contuve el impulso de estremecerme. – Pensé que no te volvería a ver.

Si algo había aprendido de la única vez que vi a esta mujer era que debía tratarla con respeto. – Hii-sama. – Dije inclinándome en el suelo en modo de reverencia. – He regresado.

* * *

Decidí que no podía seguir más en esta fiesta y empecé a caminar a la salida cada vez sentía más ese apremiante impulso de correr pero sabía que llamaría mucho la atención, mis pies se dirigieron directamente hacia el ala principal de la sección primaria, había pensado en utilizar las inyecciones de líquido azul que menciono Karin pero ya sabía sus consecuencias aparte de que no estaba segura de aun estar conectada con Ume por lo que mi única opción era Amaya, me detuve justo en la entrada del edificio donde vivía la primera línea.

Ninguno de ellos había asistido a la fiesta de Navidad, no sabía si era porque no lo tenían permitido o porque simplemente no querían, al mirar con mayor atención vi en el rellano de la entrada a Amaya que se mantenía muy quieta viendo el techo mientras con los dedos trazaba círculos alrededor de su cuello.

Ella la miro directamente alertada por el sonido de mí caminar, no se movió, solo me mantuvo la mirada fija, como si de un perezoso gato se tratara. Mikan avanzo hacia ella y el encanto se rompió, Amaya se puso de pie y la luz le dio en el rostro, tenía las mejillas rojas y el rostro deformado una expresión de tristeza. – ¿Qué quieres aquí?

Aunque recordaba lo ocurrido con ella en el riachuelo, también recordaba lo cercanas que fueron en la AAO por lo que se acercó y solo así capto el olor de algo putrefacto cerca, instantáneamente se tapó la nariz y la tela peluda que traía en el cuello por el disfraz de Navidad le rozaron las mejillas por el gesto, Amaya sonrió ante su gesto. – Horrible ¿No? – Dijo aun con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué es lo que huele así? – Dijo ella por entre sus dos manos aun conteniendo el aliento.

-No es un que, si no un quién. – Dijo ella abriendo la puerta, el hedor fue más penetrante y ella vio por el espacio abierto de la puerta diversos cuerpos, en específico 3 dispersados por la sala. – Los de los cuartos de arriba son los que huelen peor, esos son recientes. – Dijo mientras entraba, Mikan fijo la mirada en el cuerpo más cercano en su cabello color rojo y su suéter largo verde que cubría en gran parte su cuello, era Karin y entonces Amaya cerró la puerta.


	28. 26 Alice de robo

**CAPITULO 26: ALICE DE ROBO**

* * *

Ume Haiiro recordaba muy bien lo que era estar dentro de otra persona, Mikan era un laberinto sin salida, con miles de puertas algunas abiertas y otras cerradas, ventanas y pasillos, todos ellos con recuerdos y experiencias de la vida. Ume a veces se dejaba perder en las memorias de la pequeña castaña, era fácil por eso a momentos la escuchaba cuando la llamaba otras no, en específico recordaba lo que había pasado cuando Mikan había intentado atravesar la barrera, fue como si la chica castaña utilizara todas sus fuerzas para romper la barrera, incluso la fuerza de Ume, cuando la barrera lanzo una descarga Mikan se golpeó, pero Ume fue arrastrada a las profundidades de la mente de la chica, encontró otros lugares en su mente, oscuros y totalmente cerrados.

Desde entonces se encontró atrapada en esa oscura parte de la vida de Mikan, en ese tiempo que tuvo intento averiguar que era esa parte de la chica que no coincidía con su personalidad, siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión.

Mikan Sakura tenía una parte de su vida que no quería o no podía recordar.

Ume negó con la cabeza, no solo era eso lo extraño en Mikan, su propia mente había ido haciendo una lista de las cosas extrañas en la chica.

La primera que en los entrenamientos de la AAO la chica había demostrado habilidad pero un miedo atroz a lastimar a los demás, Ume pensó que era normal por la personalidad de la niña pero ahora se daba cuenta que la chica era buena peleando, demasiado buena para el poco tiempo que llevaba entrenando, lo único que hacía que la calificaran como mala era su inseguridad que tenía al pensar que podría lastimar a los demás. Su conclusión fue que ella ya había sido entrenada para pelear en el pasado solo necesitaba un recordatorio.

Ume siempre había sido admirada por la energía que tenía para utilizar sus Alice pero ella nunca había logrado proyectar una nube de putrefacción como lo hacía Mikan con su Alice, aunque eran sus Alice la pequeña niña parecía tener mayor control que ella. Esa era la segunda cualidad que ella poseía una enorme capacidad de energía.

Llego al cuarto de Mikan y encontró las otras piezas del collar obscuro que había llevado por años en forma del collar descansaban en una bolsita ocultas en el mueble de caoba clara del cuarto de Mikan, las tomo en las manos y agrego una cuarta extraña cosa en Mikan, ella se había llevado las únicas dos piezas del collar que eran importantes, las tomo, las puso a un lado de las piedras de un color castaño claro que le había dado Hii-sama y se marchó del cuarto.

* * *

Mikan abrió la puerta casi al instante que se cerró detrás de Amaya la siguió por las escaleras pisándole los talones.

-¡Tenemos que hablar! – Grito Mikan, mientras sentía un olor de putrefacción más fuerte a sus espaldas, la alcance en el tercer piso y sostuve sus manos. - ¡Ume! ¿Qué pasa con ella? Tú tienes que saberlo. – Grite desesperada, ella intento soltarse de mis manos pero la retuve con fuerza. – Necesito tu Alice.

Sostuve sus manos y pude notar el calor en mi cuerpo, instantáneamente vi el color de sus Alice gris con azul muy claro, el calor se intensifico mientras sentía que mis manos ardían en el punto donde tocaba a Amaya, ella intentaba zafarse de mí, pero sabía que no debía soltarla. Note que rodábamos por las escaleras hasta que quede encima de ella con una gran piedra gris con azul claro, el mismo color de los Alice de Amaya, ella parecía confundida y débil sus ojos intentaban enfocarme.

Intente quitarme de encima de ella pero la puerta principal se abrió.

* * *

Hotaru había estado buscando a Mikan desde que desapareció de la fiesta de Navidad, habían pasado tres días y no podía creer que aún no se presentara ni en la escuela, por eso cuando escucho ruido atraves de la puerta del cuarto de Mikan no lo soporto más y forzó la puerta con uno de sus inventos, la cerradura estallo y ella entro, en el balcón vio una única silueta cubierta por las cortinas, corrió esperando que fuera Mikan pero era Natsume Hyuuga.

-Imai – Murmuro el en señal de reconocimiento.

-¿Qué buscas en el cuarto de Mikan? – Dijo Hotaru, escondiendo detrás de si su pistola baka

-A Sakura. – Fue la última respuesta que esperaba de él.

* * *

Mikan pensaba que en la Gakuen Alice no había celdas, era una escuela no una organización, por eso cuando la arrastraron a las celdas de debajo de las oficinas ella no lloro ni grito, sabía que querrían algo de ella por lo que la sacarían en algún momento, recordó la enorme piedra gris con azul claro cuando se la arrebataron, Mikan no pudo dejar de pensar que era suya.

-Mikan chan. – Murmuro Nobara, ella venía a traerle comida, definitivamente se sentía de nuevo en la AAO, dejo los ojos cerrados, ignorando la llamada de la chica. – Mikan chan. – Repitió Nobara y en esta ocasión Mikan pudo escuchar cómo se abría la puerta de la celda, se quedó sentada mirando a la chica que entro con un muchacho con la cara vendada detrás de ella. – Es final de año, debes salir.

* * *

Arashi Miyashima se encontraba afuera del edificio de oficinas revolviendo la tierra con su pie mientras miraba entrar y salir a las diversas personas, él podía sentir a Mikan cerca, sabía que algo había pasado pero aun así no podía decir el por qué la tenían encerrada en algún lugar de este edificio, solo tenía que esperar pues él ya le había informado al director de la sección preparatoria: Kazumi Yukihara lo que le había sucedido a Mikan.

* * *

En año nuevo las tres diferentes zonas escolarizadas de Gakuen Alice tenían diferentes eventos, la zona elemental se quedaban a hacer mochi y diversas fiestas, la ala secundaria se basaba más en lo espiritual y decir la fortuna de cada uno y después la fiesta de las princesas, en la zona de preparatoria se hace una gran fiesta donde los alumnos más grandes podían ir conociendo a personas del exterior eso era lo que le había explicado Nobara a Mikan después de que se dio un baño y le ayudo a ponerse un hermoso kimono de tela negra que reflejaba fuegos artificiales blancos, naranjas, rosados, dorados y morados.

Nobara iba con un kimono idéntico pero en tonalidad blanca. – En esta fiesta Mikan debes comportarte. – Iba diciendo Nobara mientras sacaba unas gettas de madera, yo me miraba confusa en el espejo. – Yo iré como representante de la clase de habilidades peligrosas y tú como representante de la primer línea.

-¿Que? – Dije sorprendida y volteando a verla, recordando las palabras que me dijo Eiichi al llegar a la Academia.

Nobara encontró los zapatos y se acercó a mí ofreciéndomelos, yo los ignore y tome sus manos. – Después de que atacaste a la chica de la primer línea…se te considera peligrosa. – Dijo ella bajando la voz, con su apenada actitud.

La puerta se abrió y entraron dos chicos uno rubio que fue directamente hacia Nobara y Eiichi, traía un kimono negro y gris que resaltaba sus ojos azules, cuando entro yo estaba al borde de las lágrimas. – Ey pequeña. – Dijo el acercándose a mí.

Contuve las lágrimas y deje que el tomara mis manos. – Lo arruine ¿Verdad?

-Así es. – Dijo el con firmeza. – Pero yo hice un trato y saldrás de aquí

-¿Qué trato? – Dije conteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir.

-Vamos deja de llorar. – Dijo tomando mi brazo nos encontramos detrás de Nobara y el otro chico de la clase de habilidades peligrosas que me miro indiferente durante un rato. – Ya escuche lo que paso con Amaya. – Caminábamos por pasillos elegantes y me sentí un poco incomoda con la conversación.

-Solo quería saber que pasaba con Ume. – Dije mientras tocaba mi cuello en el lugar donde debía estar el collar.

-Tú robaste el Alice de Amaya. – Dijo el con seguridad.

-¿Robo? – Dije más bien saboreando la palabra, no era algo que me sorprendiera o disgustara. Solo algo que escuchaba por primera vez, creo. – Solo quería que usara su Alice para recuperar a Ume.

-¿Solo querías su Alice? – Dijo el con un tono de burla en la voz.

Estaba a punto de responder que yo quería que trajera de vuelta a Ume pero entramos a un gran pasillo que daba hacia unas enormes escaleras de caracol, desde este lugar podía ver a varios hombres y mujeres que platicaban con chicos de la Academia en la parte baja del edificio, estos traían el uniforme dorado que los caracterizaba como alumnos de preparatoria y se movían desenvueltamente entre los extraños.

Me di cuenta que íbamos detrás de diferentes personas por una escalera de caracol.

Eiichi se dio cuenta de mi mirada sorprendida y comento – Todos ellos son peligrosos, será mejor que no te acerques demasiado a ninguno. – Vi mi mirada insatisfecha, por lo que continúo diciendo. – El director de la escuela preparatoria. Kazumi Yukihara y estudiantes destacados. – Dijo Eiichi señalando con la cabeza al primer grupo que caminaba al frente de la línea casi a mitad de la escalera. Era un hombre rubio de seguro con veinte y pocos años, seguido de cuatro chicos, tres de la sección preparatoria y un niño de la sección primaria, aunque traía una máscara este miraba desafiante con su intensa mirada verde, lo reconocí como un chico de mi clase, el que me susurro cobarde cuando me enfrentaba a los demás. – Detrás de ellos viene la directora de la sección secundaria. Himemiya Masachika con sus princesas más reconocidas. – El segundo grupo estaba encabezado por una hermosa mujer de largos cabellos negros que había iniciado el descenso por la escalera seguida por hermosas muchachas con kimonos demasiado elegantes y máscaras con listones. – Y nosotros parte del comité del director de la escuela primaria. – Dijo esto en un susurro apenas audible mientras el pequeño niño que se nos presentó en la enfermería al momento de nuestra llegada pasaba a nuestro lado y se colocaba al frente de nuestro grupo, comenzó a bajar las escaleras seguido de un hombre que vestía todo de negro, Nobara me paso una máscara blanca y al ver a Eiichi este ya llevaba una máscara puesta volvió a tomar mi mano, mientras murmuraba. – El director de la sección primaria. Kounji Hoshimura. Y nosotros los representantes de la clase de habilidades peligrosas y la primer línea. – Ya lo sabía, desde ahora pertenecía a la primer línea pero note su tono de voz, contenido y parecía que insinuaba algo, llegamos al final de las escaleras cuando entendí el porqué. Eiichi Hijirir y yo éramos los representantes de esa horrible sección donde todos morían, lo mire atemorizada comprendiendo la verdad, mientras el soltaba mi mano y se dirigía hacia el otro lado de la escalera por donde los chicos estaban bajando. Vi que en cambio Nobara bajaba por el otro lado seguí sus pasos aunque eso solo me separaba más de Eiichi.

* * *

La fiesta siguió con presentaciones y palabras de cada uno de los directores de las cuales no escuche mucho, los asistentes de los directores se colocaron en ambos lados del escenario y yo termine en el lado contrario que Eiichi, aunque aún estaba junto a Nobara.

Cuando terminaron sus discursos espere para ver que hacia Nobara y ella me dijo que en este momento podíamos disfrutar de la fiesta, intente ir hacia donde había visto a Eiichi por última vez pero él ya se había marchado, me termine quedando en una esquina con Nobara que era demasiado tímida para hablar con alguien, yo me sentía demasiado inquieta para estar cómoda en la fiesta. Hasta que note que el director de la sección preparatoria nos miraba indeciso cuando él se empezó a acercar recordé lo que me había dicho Eiichi de no acercarme a ninguno de los directores y camine en dirección contraria ignorando las palabras de Nobara, en mitad de la sala me tropecé con un hombre, el sostuvo mi mano y me encontré mirando al señor Kasugano (El hombre para el que Mikan y Tatsuma hacían misiones en la AAO), su cabello del color de la miel resplandecía aún más por su traje de etiqueta negro.

-Mikan chan. – Dijo el con un tono de voz afectuoso mientras me examinaba, me conto que decidió que se había reconciliado con la Gakuen Alice después de escuchar sobre la caída de la AAO, no quería estar en peligro siendo enemigo de la Academia, me conto sobre como los Alice se estaban manifestando cada vez más causando pánico, este afectuoso hombre que en las pocas veces que lo vi actuaba como mi padre me miro con lastima, me tomo por los hombros mientras decía. – Mikan al menos estarás más segura dentro de estos muros, cuando cumplas la edad suficiente para salir al mundo, yo te puedo cuidar. – Dijo el muy serio mientras yo tomaba sus manos, el noto las marcas que quedaron en mis muñecas por las inyecciones que me colocaron al entrar, volvió a poner esa mirada insegura de cuando notaba moretones o brazos rotos por el resultado de estar en la AAO. – Puedes tomar el apellido Kasugano como tuyo y nadie te podrá volver a herir.

Sonreí, él no era un Alice pero aun así intentaba cuidarme de ellos. – Mikan Kasugano. – Susurre mientras asentía.

Dejo de tomarme las manos e hizo una inclinación hacia mí. – Hasta entonces se fuerte Mikan Kasugano. – Me paso un papel doblado, mientras decía. – Feliz cumpleaños, ya tienes 11 años.

En este venia una dirección y diferentes números de cuenta de bancos, en mi cumpleaños 11 recibí de regalo la noticia que tenía otro Alice, aun no sabría decir si era bueno o malo y al parecer una nueva identidad que podría sustentarse en el futuro sin requerir de sus Alice.

* * *

Tiempo después me enteraría que el señor Kasugano, un importante hombre de negocios se sentía sumamente solo en el mundo, cuando Tatsuma y yo llegamos a su vida él se encariño con los 2, se sentía culpable por no podernos ayudar y cuando descubrió que la AAO cayó él puso todas sus esperanzas en que siguiéramos vivos, la Gakuen Alice le pidió una fuerte suma para que el pudiera acceder a la información de sus alumnos y el acepto convertirse en un benefactor de la Academia con la condición de verme aunque fuera esta única vez. A Tatsuma lo daba por muerto como todos los demás.

El único hombre que recordó mi cumpleaños, el seria mi único apoyo en peores momentos pero ahora solo era el hombre que me ofrecía una esperanza para sobrevivir a la primer línea aunque aún no procesaba totalmente esta información.

No encontré a Eiichi en el resto de la noche, se había esfumado sin darme explicaciones sobre el trato que decía haber hecho, ni porque pertenecía a la primer línea.

* * *

Natsume seguía entrando a sus clases, yendo a misiones cuando le decían, hacia todo según la rutina pero sentía que algo le faltaba, no lo había notado hasta el día después de Navidad cuando Sakura no entro a su cuarto para obligarlo a ir a clases y ese mismo día cuando no la encontró en su balcón en la noche, incluso el salón de clases le parecía muy vacío. El sabía que ella podría estar evitándolo después de lo que ocurrió en su cuarto pero esto era demasiado.

Las únicas personas que habían preguntado por Sakura eran Ruka y Haruka la chica rubia que venía de la AAO, incluso Hotaru Imai había estado rondando por el cuarto de Sakura, hasta el final habían decidido juntar esfuerzos para buscarla pero ninguno de los dos encontraba ninguna pista que los guiara a ella.

Al terminar las clases tomo en brazos a Youchi y se dirigió a los bosques de Occidente donde tenían un edificio especial para las reuniones de la clase de habilidades peligrosas, habían mandado a llamar a todos los chicos de la clase de habilidades peligrosas, ya dentro encontró a todos en un alargado cuarto, se sorprendió al encontrar a los tres chicos que ingresaron en la sección elemental de la AAO. Haruka, Kasumi y Kazuo con una chica rubia con el uniforme de la sección secundaria. Ellos cuatro se encontraban en la parte trasera del cuarto y todos los demás chicos de la clase peligrosa se encontraban en la mesa que había en el centro de la habitación.

Persona apareció empujándome y yo me fui a situar junto a la clase de habilidades peligrosas, no me di cuenta hasta que Youichi soltó mi mano y se dirigio al balcón que había dos personas ahí. El cabello castaño de la chica era agitado por el viento mientras tomaba a Youchi entre brazos, estaba más delgada y con ojeras pero se encontraba bien, con Youichi en brazos entro al salón seguida de la chica de cabello negro que había intentado ahogarla en el riachuelo de los bosques del norte.

-Mikan Sakura la nueva miembro de la primer línea. – Dijo Persona mientras presentaba a la chica, escuche como en la esquina donde estaban los restantes alumnos que antes pertenecían a la AAO se hacía un gran alboroto, Sakura solo bajo los ojos mientras apretaba más a Youichi en sus brazos. – La primer línea solo cuenta con tres miembros ahora.


	29. 265 Eiichi Hijiri

**Descripcion general**

 **EIICHI HIJIRI**

Descripción: Chico. Ojos azul fuerte, cabello gris claro, alborotado, piel blanca.

Nacionalidad: Japonés.

Definición de Nombre:

Nombre: Eiichi = Prospero

Apellido: Hijiri = Hombre santo

Como saben este personaje si existe en los mangas de Higuichi Tachibana la autora de Gakuen Alice, supongo que su apellido tiene que ver con el hecho de que el padre de Eiichi y Youichi es un monje, vienen de una familia tradicional japonesa y como en el manga donde más se desarrolla la familia de Eiichi (Noriko Hijiri, y Youichi Hijiri) hablan sobre temas un poco raros por lo que el Eiichi original tiene un problema con los perros y su madre con el maquillaje (Pero yo no me imagino al Eiichi de mi historia corriendo al ver a un perro).

Alice: Control de espíritus, control de personas/ orden

Edad: 16

* * *

Eiichi Hijiri siempre tuvo una vida normal, exceptuando por su Alice, él siempre tuvo una idea de que eran las sombras blancas que veía en los diferentes lugares a los que iba, aveces algunas de estas sombras tomaban formas de personas o mejor dicho de lo que habían sido en su otra vida tiempo después descubrió que mientras más forma humana tenían estas sombras más poderosas eran, lo seguían a todas partes por lo que actuar como una persona normal no tendría sentido, él siempre supo que era diferente.

Cuando cumplió 8 años llegaron agentes de la Academia Gakuen Alice a su casa aunque él era muy niño para entender en ese momento, lo podía recordar y su yo más adulto sí que entendía lo que estaba pasando, habían descubierto su Alice, estos raros agentes sabían que él era especial, al principio se alegró igual que su madre Noriko, él podría ir a esa prestigiosa escuela y su familia obtendría dinero del gobierno, por otra parte estaba su estricto padre que al saber que su único hijo era diferente y aun más que veía cosas que contradecían lo que el predicaba, solo lo hizo distanciarse y no solo de el sino también de su madre, fue una victoria amarga la que obtuvo a esa edad.

Sus padres, una emocionada y otro disgustado lo matricularon en la Gakuen Alice y en pocos días entraría a esa Academia, pero antes de eso llegaron las malas noticias su "Alice" era del tipo que solo duraba en la niñez por lo mucho un par de años más, por lo que la Academia no veía necesario su ingreso y así de rápido como llegaron estos agentes ellos se fueron, dejando un padre que nunca se volvería a acercar a él y una madre que aunque no lo admitiera estaba decepcionada, ese fue su primer encuentro con las personas Alice.

* * *

Este fue su único encuentro con las personas de la Academia, 5 años después nació Youichi y para comprobar que el ya no existía en la vida de su padre le pusieron Youichi (Que significa el primer hijo), él tenía 13 años y nunca considero que sus padres podrían tener otro hijo, después del incidente con la Academia las relaciones con sus padres nunca fueron las mismas, su padre siempre lo trato indiferente después de saber que su hijo podía controlar espíritus, su madre preocupada intento animarlo pero en algún momento dejo de tomarle importancia, cuando Youichi nació él pensó que sus padres pensaban encontrar un reemplazo para lo que el no logro ser, no le tomo mucha importancia, el tomo el nacimiento de Youchi como una nueva manera de unir a su familia hasta que un día noto algo extraño en el niño con su Alice, sorprendentemente aun conservaba parte de su Alice no era tan potente como antes que veía infinitas figuras blancas por todos lados, últimamente solo veía una o dos, pero al ver la cuna de Youichi donde el levantaba sus pequeñas manitas, encima de el sombras y fantasmas con formas humanas miraban al bebe, la gran diferencia entre las sombras que lo seguían a él y a Youchi es que las suyas eran blancas y débiles en cambio Youchi tenía enormes sombras oscuras, mas definidas casi como si fueran personas oscuras las que lo seguían.

Sus esperanzas de juntar a su familia se fueron perdiendo, desde los pocos meses de nacimiento de Youichi él supo que su pequeño hermano tenía un Alice muy parecido al suyo y no solo eso era un Alice más fuerte y más oscuro que el suyo.

Todo el tiempo él pudo ocultar la excentricidad de Youichi fingiendo que el que utilizaba el Alice era el, así sus padres no sospecharían de Youichi y no lo tratarían diferente, su hermano no parecía entenderlo por su edad y sus primeros años lo seguía gateando a todas partes, el en si era un bebe normal, pero la gran energía negra que lo seguía a momentos no lo era.

* * *

Él pudo ocultar todo el tiempo lo que Youchi era de sus padres, hasta que una tarde a pocos días de cumplir 15 años, veía a las sombras blancas inquietas a su alrededor, el ya no podía escuchar lo que las sombras le murmuraban a veces, solo podía verlas revolotear a su alrededor, Youchi como él bebe que era lloraba inquieto también las sombras a su alrededor se movían inquietas, su madre preocupada por el llanto constante del pequeño bebe, tomo una manta y corrió con él bebe simplemente diciendo que lo llevaría al doctor, su padre tomo su abrigo y llevo consigo una sombrilla mientras la seguía, sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada a él.

Él ya estaba acostumbrado por lo que no le tomo atención al acto de su padre y siguió cenando él solo, cuando escucho diversos ruidos afuera de la casa, asustado lo único que se le ocurrió fue checar que todas las puertas estuvieran cerradas, se dirigió de nuevo a la barra de la cocina que era donde mantenían el teléfono de la casa y se dio cuenta que dos personas se encontraban en la sala, un chico y una chica, eran más o menos de su edad, aun no lo habían visto así que el empezó a correr hacia la puerta que el mismo había checado que estuviera cerrada, antes de llegar sintió como lo arrastraban hacia atrás, pero no había nadie a su lado, intento pararse pero su pierna dolía demasiado, volteo y vio a los dos chicos a su lado.

Con una señal invisible entre los dos intrusos, la chica desapareció, mientras el chico lo tomaba del cuello de la camisa.

-Eiichi Hijiri supongo. – Dijo el indiferente, mientras abría un folder. – Solo falta umm Youchi Hijiri. – Me miro suponiendo que yo diría algo, solo lo mire ceñudo pero de repente mi cuerpo entero azoto con la pared que tenía enfrente, sentí el aire salir de mi cuerpo por el impacto y mi pierna comenzó a sentir ese dolor aún más, inevitablemente grite. – Sera mejor que me digas. – Así fue que entendí que este chico tenía algún Alice con el que me elevaba a su antojo.

Yo no dije nada, pero cuando la chica regreso de su búsqueda fallida de Youichi en la casa, solo soltó un grito de sorpresa, mientras regañaba al otro chico, él había utilizado su Alice diversas veces en mí, esa noche cuando nos fuimos yo tenía diversas fracturas y golpes pero en mi interior me reí al saber que este chico no había logrado su objetivo, Youchi estaba a salvo.

Ahora en el presente mis dos captores habían muerto, los dos en misiones, era casi como un chiste en las organizaciones, el promedio para sobrevivir en una organización eran 6 meses y esos chicos no fueron la excepción.

* * *

Cuando desperté estaba en un gran salón adoquinado como una sala de entrenamientos, vi a 3 muchachos a mi lado, 1 chica y dos chicos, todos estábamos igual de lastimados, a nuestro alrededor vimos a muchas personas practicar distraídos por este lugar, pero nadie nos prestaba atención hasta que se acercó un niño como de 10 años, de cabello corto y un poco quebrado, su cabello se le rizaba aún más en la nuca, nos miró con sus amistosos ojos que eran un impreciso color entre verde y azul, se agacho a nuestro lado mientras con una sonrisa en el rostro nos decía.

-Así que son los nuevos chicos que la organización trajo para que murieran por la causa ¿ehh? – Un hombre mayor empujo al chico que ya se había movido hasta quedar fuera de su alcance.

-Chicos. – Dijo en forma de saludo mirándonos, evaluándonos a cada uno. – Soy Mihara Kanbu, el encargado de esta sede de la AAO, supongo que ustedes entienden lo que significa la AAO. – Aunque yo no lo sabía vi a dos de ellos asentir. – ¡Por eso mismo los elegimos! Ustedes no son tan ignorantes en el mundo de los Alice, cada uno de ustedes fue identificado como un Alice en algún momento de su vida, pero fueron desechados por no ser lo suficiente fuertes o por la duración de su Alice, usualmente no reclutamos a personas como ustedes, pero son otros tiempos. – Dijo ya sin mirarnos a nosotros. – Tatsuma, Ume llévenlos a sus cuartos, mañana empezaran a entrenar.

En ese momento una chica de largo cabello ayudo a levantarse a dos de los chicos que no se podían mantener en pie y a la chica que tenía serias heridas como si se hubiera podrido, por mi parte con las dos piernas rotas y un brazo roto el chico de ojos verdes con azul me ayudo a ponerme en pie, mientras con una mirada divertida me ayudaba a sostenerme.

-¿Dónde estamos? – Logre susurrarle mientras las puertas de un elevador se cerraban detrás de nosotros.

El chico me miro curioso. – En la AAO uno de los peores lugares para vivir siendo un Alice. – Se volteo y presiono el botón 5 en el elevador. – Y aun peor siendo de su generación. – Dijo mientras jugaba con unas correas que salían de una pulsera de cuero que llevaba en el brazo.

Pasmado por sus palabras no pude decir más, en cambio la chica que había estado sentada en la sala de entrenamiento conmigo le dijo - ¿Por qué aun peor?

En esta ocasión contesto la chica que la sostenía a ella, era más chica como de 12 o 13 años, tenía un largo cabello negro y una mirada perdida. – De su generación, ninguno tiene un Alice importante, de hecho son débiles, deberían preocuparse del porque la AAO necesita a Alice como ustedes.

Sus palabras dejaron más confusos a todos por lo que el chico de ojos verdes y azules lo dijo así. – Véanlo de esta forma, cada vez se necesitan más niños que luchen por las organizaciones y la Academia, pero cada vez tienen menos, por lo que están recurriendo a ustedes. – Dijo señalándolos. – En la generación anterior trajeron igual a niños con pocas oportunidades de sobrevivir. – No dijo más mientras seguía caminando pero yo quería preguntarle que había ocurrido con esos chicos de la generación anterior.

* * *

Tatsuma tenía razón, cada uno de nosotros éramos Alice rechazados, los otros dos chicos tenían Alice demasiado débiles, en cambio la única chica era igual que yo. Alice que se agotaban al terminarse la niñez, su historia era un reflejo de la mía solo que ella fue rechazada de la Academia Europea y era hija única.

También notamos que éramos mayores que la mayoría de los niños que se encontraban en las instalaciones la prueba de ello eran sus dos mejores agentes y nuestros entrenadores. Ume Haiiro una niña de 12 que no se relacionaba con nadie se encargaba de los otros dos chicos de mi generación y Takashi Tatsuma un niño de 10 años que era más cínico y atrevido que ningún niño que hubiera conocido se encargaba de entrenarnos a mí y la chica.

Como entrenador prefería a Tatsuma aunque los dos eran fuertes, Ume tenía esa actitud ausente como si hiciera todo mecánicamente sin importarle las cosas incluso sus ojos se veían apagados. Tatsuma en cambio era un chico alegre y sarcástico que solía hablar más que Ume y explicarnos mejor lo que nos esperaría por su causa nos enteramos de las batallas.

-Pelear a muerte eso son las batallas. – Dijo sonriendo, para ese punto había logrado entender que sus sonrisas que parecían de un niño común y corriente solo un poco socarron eran amenazantes para la mayoría de los otros agentes y para sus aprendices era la constante de que algo malo pasaría. Ania la única chica de la generación se quedó desconcertada en cambio Ken y Takao los otros dos chicos de mi generación pararon sus prácticas molestando a Ume, su entrenadora. – No se preocupen algunos sobreviran. – Continuo Tatsuma.

Tanto Ume como Tatsuma se retiraron después de la reveladora confesión de Tatsuma ninguno de los cuatro quiso continuar. Yo con resignación acepte lo que pasaría, pensando que tendría suerte si sobrevivía.

-Sobreviviré. – Decía Ania mirando desafiante a los otros chicos, me había perdido la mayoría de la conversación. – No se crean más fuertes solo porque su débil Alice durara para siempre.

Ellos siguieron discutiendo sobre que Alice duraría y cual no. Hasta que uno de los dos chicos dijo. – A fin de cuentas ustedes solo serán humanos cuando su Alice se acabe. – Y aunque Ania no se movió ni retrocedió descubrí que sus palabras la habían lastimado.

Los chicos se fueron riendo y yo le tendí la mano a Ania. – ¿Acaso a ti no te importa? – Dijo la chica, me encogí de hombros quitándole importancia, por lo que ella repitió. – ¿Acaso no te importa morir?

A Eiichi no le gustaba la idea de morir pero ante la horrible perspectiva que representaban las batallas se sentía derrotado. – No creo que podamos hacer nada.

La chica ya de pie lo tomo por los hombros. – ¡No podemos morir! – Y Eiichi no pudo más que sorprenderse por la fuerza con la que la chica se aferraba a la vida.

* * *

-¿Entonces qué harán? – Pregunto Mihara Kanbu. Eiichi miro a los dos entrenadores Ume miraba al frente parecía que enfocaba a un punto en especifico, cualquier persona normal lo haría para evitar la mirada de alguien pero en ella esa actitud se veía muy seguido, en cambio Tatsuma parecía tenso y mantenía en la mano derecha una pequeña daga de empuñadura blanca y la hacía girar entre sus dedos sin importarle los pequeños rasguños que esta le producían.

-¿Tendrá consecuencias? – Dijo uno de los chicos de mi generación.

-Obtener poder siempre tiene consecuencias. – Dijo Mihara Kanbu mas irritado que nada.

La opción la ofrecieron a todos y todos la aceptamos, "Un experimento que los hará más fuertes" dijo Mihara Kanbu, Ken y Takao decían que era una decisión de supervivencia, en cambio yo acepte esperando regresar a cuando tenía 8 años y hasta la academia quería que yo entrara pero ahora me daba cuenta que nos dijeron de que trataban exactamente las batallas para poder experimentar con nosotros, decir "Esto te podría salvar" nos hacía aferrarnos a ese experimento. Aceptar sin dudarlo.

La idea de vivir decía Ania que la motivaba, me pasaba lo mismo pero una parte de mi sabía que yo quería ser un Alice, si hace 5 años aun lo fuera estaría en la Academia y no en este lugar, aceptar el trato fue simplemente mi deseo egoísta.

Tengo pocos recuerdos de esos momentos pero recuerdo que nos separamos y cada uno fue adormecido pero aun conservábamos nuestra consciencia, era necesario nos dijeron pues nuestro cerebro necesitaba estar despejado por lo que nos dieron calmantes para tomar en el momento, mire las pastillas que me dieron y la insistencia del personal en no irse hasta que me las tomara, las ingerí con un chorro de agua después, le sonreí al personal mientras esas pastillas se encontraban debajo de mi lengua. Deseaba el poder pero no era estúpido quería saber que me harían.

Al poco tiempo cerré mis ojos y les hice creer que dormía, escuche sus pláticas mientras sentía agujas atravesar mi piel, entendí que revisaban mi grupo sanguíneo, alergias, lo casual en un examen médico.

-Encontre coincidencias. – Escuche decir.

-Aplícalo, mientras encarguémonos de los otros, le contesto otra voz a la primera.

Sentí más pinchazos dolorosos y por el ruido de una respiración supe que no estaba en el cuarto solo pero eso no fue lo que me obligo a abrir los ojos, escuchaba gritos que rogaban piedad y otros de dolor y cuando la persona cercana a mí se levantó lo vi quedarse en el borde de la puerta.

-¿Qué paso? – Pregunto la persona que me cuidaba.

-Encontré uno que coincide con la chica pero se resistió. – Dijo el otro hombre pasándole un frasco a mi cuidador. – Aplícaselo, cuidare al de aquí.

Escuche al hombre salir y cerré los ojos, por primera vez en mi vida descubrí que el conocimiento a veces no era lo mejor. Mi mente trazaba miles de ideas que podría definir por su conversación pero me alteraba demasiado el olor de sangre fresca que este hombre despedía.

* * *

Cuando despertaron nos indicaron que nuestros Alice eran un caso perdido pero que habíamos adquirido otro.

-¿Otro Alice? – Pregunto Ania sorprendida.

-Si. – Vi el rostro feliz de Takao que miraba a Ken con diversión. – Sus Alice de nacimiento aún están en su cuerpo y no sabemos cómo reaccionen al segundo Alice tal vez duren más. – Los dos chicos de mi generación sonrieron más ante esta declaración, el hombre que los miraba serio suspiro cansado por sus actitudes infantiles y dijo. – Ohh pero tiene sus consecuencias al no ser su Alice por nacimiento. – Ya habían mencionado que tendría consecuencias pero nunca nos quisieron decir cuáles. – Al ser el Alice de otra persona este podría adoptar el cuarto tipo de capacidad Alice, pues para no desaparecer este Alice se adaptara a su tiempo de vida.

Ya no hubo más risas, ni choques de manos. Ania contuvo el aliento y después vomito. Los chicos estaban blancos.

El hombre cerró su carpeta y se acomodó las gafas dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. – Que tengan un buen día. – Y cerró la puerta.

* * *

Y llego el día de las batallas, su entrenador Tatsuma pasó a su lado palmeando el hombro tanto de Eiichi como el de Ania. – Entiendan que yo soy mejor exterminador que Ume así que no me hagan perder ante ella. – Supuse que fue su forma de motivarnos.

Ania y yo éramos fuertes ahora, mucho más fuertes, yo había obtenido el Alice de la orden, las personas hacían lo que yo quisiera y aunque nos advirtieron que podíamos adquirir el cuarto tipo de capacidad Alice, yo me sentía estupendamente. Mi nuevo Alice era fuerte y mi antiguo Alice parecía haberse fortalecido también.

Asentí ante las palabras de Tatsuma y el miro a Ania, mantenía un brazo rodeando su cintura y otro sosteniendo su cabeza, mientras las lágrimas amenazaban con salir. – No peleare. – Dijo ella.

Ania fue otro caso, adquirió un excelente Alice incluso más fuerte que el mío pero también su vida se acortaba, cuando lo usaba mucho su cuerpo se cansaba, había perdido peso y a veces escupía sangre.

-Yo moriré de todas formas. – Dicho esto se alejó con su cabello ondulando detrás de ella.

* * *

La primera pelea fue de Ania contra Ken, vi como colocaron la barrera sobre ellos, cada uno en una esquina, Ania prometió no pelear pero tampoco quería ser asesinada por lo que cuando Ken se acercó amenazante hacia ella, la chica extendió sus brazos y sus manos que se encontraban a centímetros de él comenzaron a apretar su cuello sin siquiera tocarlo. Su nuevo Alice era el de crear portales y atrapar a las personas dentro de ellos, y cuando ella atrapaba personas dentro de sus portales la tenían que obedecer por lo que las manos que retuvieron a Ken no eran femeninas, eran musculosas y fuertes, eran de otra persona, el chico se comenzó a poner azul mientras arañaba esas manos, pero de repente se volvieron 4 pares de manos y luego 6.

El chico cayo desmayado y Ania dio un paso al frente, levanto su mirada vidriosa hacia Mihara Kanbu y en una voz que era apenas un suspiro audible dijo. – Esto no debería pasar, no a los niños. – Miro hacia Ken que no dudaría en matarla. – No deberíamos hacer esto entre nosotros. – Y con un tono de voz más alto aclaro. – Es repugnante.

Agentes mayores cayeron sobre Ania con una señal invisible que yo me perdí, ella desapareció entre la neblina de las personas, junto con el cuerpo inconsciente de Ken. Así mis batallas empezaron. Pelee con Takao, su nuevo Alice era el de causar daño infinito en alguna parte del cuerpo, con astucia logre llevar la pelea a un punto donde lo tenía acorralado, pero el gano, me sentí emocionado cuando me nombraron como el segundo lugar y a Ania la tercera.

* * *

Habían pasado dos semanas desde las batallas, la estatua de Ania aun permanecía en su lugar, en el centro de todas las estatuas de Kanbu iluminada y llamando la atención todo por ser diferente, por no mostrar pánico, su expresión calmada te decía que ella había terminado su vida valientemente, mientras salía me topé con una mujer que acomodo sus gafas sin siquiera dirigirme una mirada. Ese día esa mujer robo los Alice que quedaban atrapados en el cuerpo de los que niños que ahora eran estatuas, ella robo el Alice de Ania.

Esa mujer, era Yuka Azumi y ese día ella traiciono a la AAO.

* * *

Isabella había llegado seis meses después que yo, con la siguiente generación lo primero que me llamo la atención era que era Italiana igual que Ania, supongo que la AAO en esos momentos tenia gran importación de chicos Alice, solo tenía que verla sentada allí con los demás chicos en suelo del piso de entrenamiento para darme cuenta que estaba aterrada, cuando ella llego descubrí que no todos los niños eran llevados como aprendices para agentes de la AAO.

-Linda ¿No? – Dijo Takao detrás de mí. Era más chica que nosotros pero resaltaba de los demás chicos Japoneses por su rubio cabello y sus ojos verdes. – En unos años será como Ania y tu podrás visitarla... – Murmuro lastimando mi orgullo al pronunciar a Ania.

Retire su mano su cercanía me molestaba – ¿A qué te refieres? – Dije aun mirando a la chica.

Takao ya había desaparecido pues Tatsuma se encontraba detrás de mí el chico había dado el primer estirón de la niñez a la adolescencia, y se notaba que no sería el primero. – Se les llama favoritas. – Dijo mientras hombres vestidos con trajes formales se llevaban a varias chicas. – Serán prostitutas, algunas son niñas Alice ellas serán las favoritas, otras son solo tal vez hermanas o amigas que estaban cerca cuando la organización secuestro niños para que se convirtieran en agentes. – Por primera vez note que Tatsuma no hablaba con sarcasmo o sonreía cínicamente, estaba serio detrás de mí.

-¿La chica rubia…? – Dije dudando en como terminar la frase

-Es una favorita, prostitutas caras que tienen un Alice. – El suspiro y me indico que me alejara. -. El responsable de la organización en cada lugar decide que tipos de Alice prefiere para una favorita. Mihara prefiere a las chicas que ven el futuro o cosas relacionadas, yo las detesto.

Sentía enormes ganas de vomitar – ¿Las detestas? ¿Después de lo que esas chicas tienen que pasar?

-El ver el futuro las hace engañosas. – Dijo sencillamente y se acercó al grupo que quedaba seria entrenador de esta nueva generación, su postura, sonrisa y mirada cambio, él era toda arrogancia y maldad ahora.

Mihara había llegado y hablaba con la nueva generación. Tatsuma miro hacia los chicos nuevos y dijo un comentario que pareció asustarlos más, dos chicas que parecían gemelas se estremecieron mientras apretaban sus manos con fuerza y otra chica se puso a llorar.

* * *

A las favoritas en esta sede se les conocía como "Las Moiras" en la cultura griega eran diosas que definían el destino, en la AAO ellas eran tres en total, hermosas, aunque Mihara no se acostaba con ellas las usaba para su bien y aun así eran ofertadas al mejor postor, una para el nacimiento en este caso el pasado, otra para la suerte y el destino que en este caso sería el presente y la última para la muerte que sería para el futuro, a los hombres de la AAO les gustaba vestir a las chicas como nativas del país por eso las tres chicas que eran favoritas en esta sede vestían con hermosos kimonos que parecían realmente caros, dándoles en si un aspecto más elegante, hermoso y distante. Isabella parecía sumamente feliz cuando yo lograba subir a la zona del hotel, podía ver que ella seguía a todas partes a Mihara Kanbu igual que las otras dos favoritas.

Isabella era la Moira del presente y su parecido con Ania aumentaba a cada momento.

La única vez que pude hablar con ella fue el día más revelador que tendría en la AAO, yo llegue tarde de una misión y me quede en las escaleras que daban hacia el subsuelo, cuando la vi correr por los cuartos intentando abrir una puerta, se rindió azoto sus hombros contra la puerta mientras seguía sollozando.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – Susurre aún más cansado que preocupado, cuando volteo vi que intentaba mantener el kimono blanco que traía ese día cerrado, aún más cuando capto mi mirada.

Pensé en apartarme correr hacia el otro lado pero un hombre bajo de las escaleras fijando la mirada en la chica se dirigió a ella sin notar apenas mi presencia. – Se acabó el tiempo amigo. – Dije poniendo una mano sobre su hombro, el me miro y fue una mirada que me decía lo pequeño e insignificante que era yo comparado con él. – Lárgate. – Dije y vi sus pupilas dilatarse y dar la vuelta sin tener el conocimiento de eso.

-Gracias, sabía que me salvarías esta noche. – Murmuro ella, incline la cabeza sabiendo que esta chica no necesitaba más problemas por hoy. – Espera, tengo que agradecerte. – Dijo la chica mientras se acomodaba bien lo que ahora él podía ver no era un kimono blanco si no el fondo del kimono. – Tu presente ayudara a tu futuro. – Dijo ella sin dejarme hablar, vio mi cara de confusión y continúo. – Las Moiras jugamos a predecir el futuro para ver si sus acciones del presente cambiaran su futuro, lo hacemos con todos los chicos de la AAO incluso contigo Eiichi Hijiri ¿Quieres que te diga cuál será tu mejor futuro?

Nos sentamos en el borde de las escaleras y ella me dijo. – Aléjate de ese exterminador Takashi Tatsuma él no es lo que aparenta…

-¿A que me llevara ese futuro que tú ves? – Le dije recordando cuando Tatsuma me dijo que eran engañosas.

-Tú sobrevivirás a esta organización y te alejaras… - Comenzo a decir ella.

-Mi hermano pequeño Youichi…¿Lo volveré a ver en ese futuro? – Ella me miro perspicaz

-La Moira del pasado dijo que solo te importaría tu hermano por lo que la Moira del futuro me dio varias posibilidades para este propósito. – Dijo con total seguridad. – El morirá en su primer año de secundaria en la Gakuen Alice. – No sé cuál fue la cosa que más me impresiono si la idea de que Youichi podría morir o de que el entraría a la Academia.

La decisión la tome en un instante. – Olvídalo, quiero un futuro donde el viva. – La chica miro hacia abajo.

-Eres una buena persona Eiichi Hijiri, harás mucho con tu vida, salvaras a muchos, serás un gran líder… - Entendí que ella intentaba convencerme. – Pero tú hermano… - Pero lo comprendí sin que ella lo mencionara.

-Así que en ninguna versión de su futuro ven que los dos sigamos vivos. – Dije más resignado que complacido. La chica solo asintió. – Dime el futuro donde el viva, mi vida después del experimento no durara mucho. – Ella volvió a asentir pareciendo que sabía todo sobre mi vida.

-Youichi Hijiri entrara a la Academia y vivirá mucho tiempo ¿Eso quieres? – Dijo ella sonriendo. – Tienes que cumplir algunas condiciones, tres personas son esenciales para su vida y tres acciones debes hacer. – Dijo colocando tres dedos en frente de mi rostro a modo de conteo. Yo asentí sintiéndome más nervioso. – Entiendes mi Alice ¿Verdad? Puedo ver los lazos de las personas y las acciones que harán dependiendo de esos lazos. – Yo asentí, ella podía predecir algunos minutos en el futuro identificando los lazos de las personas. – Esos lazos que deberás formar ayudaran a Youichi. El primer lazo es con Tatsuma es un chico extraño usualmente las personas tienen muchos hilos amarrados a ellos de familia, amigos, amor, incluso de los sentimientos negativos, en cambio Tatsuma solo tiene un lazo, lo he investigado Ella McNeil es su nombre, solo menciona el apellido McNeil y protege su secreto, lo demás se dará natural. El segundo lazo es con una chica castaña que llegara en seis meses a la AAO debes colocarla en una celda contigua a la de Tatsuma, ellos se deben conocer ¿Entiendes? – No me dio tiempo de asentir sus ojos se oscurecían como si las pupilas se dilataran y ella ya no me viera, veía mi futuro. – Tercer lazo, en algún momento algunos chicos de Gakuen Alice intentaran encontrar la sede de la AAO pero no lo lograran, cuando veas a un chico de ojos rojos y que tenga el Alice del fuego debes indicarle el camino hacia la AAO. – Sentencio finalmente.

-Pero los chicos de la AAO…

-Esa es la única forma, Hijiri. – Dijo severamente y como si de repente lo recordara, me miro y me dijo. – Gracias – Lo dijo sonriendo y camino escaleras arriba mirándome complacida.

* * *

Guarde la lista en mi cabeza recordando sus pasos precisamente.

No pude dejar de pensar eso, busque en los documentos de la organización y nunca encontré el apellido McNeil, simplemente fue después de una misión que conocí a un exterminador Europeo, lo mencione sin intenciones de obtener información pues ya me había rendido, pero el chico dijo:

-¿McNeil? – Dijo sorprendido.

-¿Los conoces?… – Dije algo sorprendido e inmediatamente note lo tonta de mi pregunta, pensé que lo mejor sería dejar que el siguiera hablando.

\- Fueron muy famosos hace unos años. – Dijo silbando por lo bajo.

-¿Famosos? – Murmure sintiéndome agradecido de que este exterminador fuera tan abierto al hablar.

-Fama de la mala, hombre. – Dijo el recargándose en la pared. – Eran una familia normal de las cercanías. – Se calló un momento, pensando bien sus palabras. – Mas de las cercanías de la Academia. – Entendí al instante que se refería a la Academia Europea. – Imagínate una familia de Alice completos, todos poderosos que lograron sobrevivir sin ser descubiertos por la Academia o las organizaciones. Que poder. – Murmuro más que entrado en su relato al ver mi expresión dijo. – Lo siento no es más que una leyenda entre los exterminadores de esta zona.

Sonreí para que el no pensara que me estaba tomando muy en serio su historia. – No importa, continua. – Y me recargue en la pared en su lado para que no pudiera ver mi expresión.

-El padre era un maniaco que tenía algo contra las organizaciones y la Academia tuvo hijos seguidos uno tras otro solo para que todos ellos tuvieran Alice poderosos y los tenían, créeme. El caso es que descubrieron a uno de los chicos y todas las organizaciones querían a los niños para agentes…eran tantos. Yo no estaba en la organización en ese momento es una leyenda lo que se cuenta pero se dice que juntaron a varios exterminadores de diferentes organizaciones y los chicos de la clase de habilidades peligrosas de la Academia Europea todos contra esa familia. Las organizaciones pensaron que ganarían y se llevarían unos cuantos niños pero fue una masacre todos esos niños sabían pelear. – Soltó una carcajada muy segura de si

-¿Masacraron? ¿Todos? – Dije incrédulo.

-Sí, todas las organizaciones perdieron a casi todos sus exterminadores por eso la gran crisis de agentes y de la familia consiguieron a una niña que acababa de nacer no debería de tener ni un año.

-¿Ella McNeil? - Dije recordando el nombre que venía con ese apellido.

-Sí, se la quedo la Academia Europea debió estar muy poco tiempo en la Academia cuando desapareció. – Dijo terminando la historia. – No te lo tomes en serio es solo una historia, una leyenda. – Dijo haciendo un ademan con la mano.

* * *

Cuando regrese a la organización me puse a buscar a Tatsuma recordando que debía hablarle a Tatsuma sobre Ella McNeil y no era tonto pues mi mente había formado miles de teorías sobre el chico que ahora era el exterminador estrella de la organización.

-Tatsuma. – Dije a modo de saludo.

-Ohh. – Dijo el aun de espaldas a mí. – Así que ya regresaste de tu gran misión fuera de Japón.

-Tatsuma. – Volví a repetir, el volteo al escuchar mi tono de voz. – Escuche una historia.

Se rio, era la risa de un niño. – Sales por primera vez de Japón y ya tienes una historia, que impresionante. – Dijo aun sarcástico.

-Sobre una familia que fue masacrada en Gales. – Dije tanteando el terreno.

Siguió de espaldas a mí – Muchas familias son masacradas en este mundo. – Dijo el tranquilo aun de espaldas pero todo el sarcasmo y alegría inicial habían desaparecido. – Muchas personas son masacradas en este mundo, incluso niños. – Y note el tono amenazante y vi sus músculos contraerse.

Pero no me pude detener – Solo sobrevivió una niña, Ella McNeil. – Dije aun tanteando el terreno y de repente se me ocurrió una última idea. – La encontraron fue una gran conmoción ¿Sabes?

Todo paso muy rápido la sala se oscureció y por primera vez vi a Tatsuma serio y enojado me empujo al suelo, en pánico yo utilice mi Alice de orden.

-¡Para! – Grite demasiado fuerte.

-¡¿Dónde está?! – Grito el furioso, mi Alice de orden no tenía efecto en él, empecé a sentir la sangre caliente resbalando por mi cuello y recordé que el siempre traía una pequeña daga con empuñadura blanca.

-No lo sé. – Dije tomando un gran respiro para evitar el filo de la daga en mi cuello. – Mentí.

La presión en mi cuello disminuyo pero su brazo se mantuvo firme. – ¿Como? ¿Cómo sabes de Ella? – Me sorprendió el tono de su voz al pronunciar ese nombre, la sorpresa y el enojoso se marcaban en cada una de sus expresiones.

No podía decirle que Isabella me mando así que seguí mintiendo. – Era solo una noticia, los exterminadores de Europa hablan mucho sobre eso…es solo una leyenda… - Y note como la presión disminuía. – Pensé que tú sabrías más, es solo curiosidad

Con un movimiento rápido el niño ya se encontraba limpiando mi sangre que se había quedado en la daga con el borde de su playera. – Si es una leyenda. – Dijo más para sí mismo y en eso se debe quedar para Japón.

* * *

Evitaba a Tatsuma desde entonces, el chico parecía furioso al verme por lo cuando me topé con él, estaba a punto de salir a una misión y el niño me esperaba en la entrada, se veía que llovería dentro de poco y pensé en solo pasar a su lado.

-Hijiri. – Dijo el a mi lado, al mirarlo estaba tranquilo, más tranquilo que en cualquier momento que lo hubiera visto. – Perdona por… - Y señalo mi cuello donde aún se podía ver una pequeña marca. – Con la cabeza negué quitándole importancia, pero el saco un folder. – Tómalo como una compensación.

-¿Qué es esto? – Dije mientras lo hojeaba, viendo datos y estadísticas parecía un informe médico hasta que me detuve en la foto de una niña rubia de ojos grises.

-Tu expediente, en específico sobre tu segundo Alice. – Sonrió con malicia. – ¿En serio crees que ese Alice de la orden salió de la nada? – Empecé a hojear el expediente eran los datos de una chica "Margot C. Foissard" de 10 años, Alice de orden… - Fue un experimento con colaboración de las organizaciones, cuando tenían niños indispuestos a "colaborar" con la organización usualmente los llevan a las celdas pero se les ocurrió pasar el Alice de estos niños a otra persona más dispuesta… - Entonces recordé los gritos y la sangre mientras buscaban un Alice que coincidiera con la chica…

-¿Qué le pasa a estos niños?

-Léelo tú mismo. – Dijo Tatsuma, señalando el folder.

* * *

Tatsuma suspiro tranquilo mientras veía a Eiichi Hijiri correr entre la lluvia tan desesperado y culpable como el creyó que se sentiría, por lo que cuando escucho un suspiro intencionado se sobresaltó, Ume Haiiro estaba sentada en el borde del hotel cubriéndose apenas de la lluvia, con esa inmovilidad que tanto lo desesperaba.

-Eso estuvo mal. – Dijo sin mirarlo y como no conteste la chica continúo. – Pensé que ese chico te caía bien.

-Me cae bien y por eso tenía que saber la verdad. – La chica por fin me miraba con sus ojos rosados titilando contra el gris, no respondió nada y al cabo de un tiempo continuo viendo al horizonte como si yo no le hubiera hablado, como si yo no estuviera aquí, eso era todo ya no pensaba decirme más, por lo que me dirigí dentro del hotel pensando que la respuesta correcta era "Me cae bien y por eso él debe dejar de investigar sobre mi"

* * *

Yo casi había olvidado las tres condiciones que tenía que cumplir para que Youichi viviera, me había enfocado en esa chica Margot la dueña de mi segundo Alice y la que se podría decir me dio una oportunidad de vida, por lo que las batallas de la nueva generación me tomaron desprevenido, ellos eran de la misma generación que Isabella, solo que ahora se probaría su valía, eran 10 en total, divididos en equipos de dos personas, era la primera vez que hacían esto, decían que era para reforzar los lazos entre los agentes, ya no estábamos en posición de que se mataran entre ellos por disputas después de las batallas, necesitaban entender eso los nuevos.

Desinteresado por esta tradición solo fui a ver los resultados, el equipo que había quedado en quinto lugar había sido asesinado, el cuarto lugar inauguraría la sala de estatuas como los únicos con Alice, pues los de las demás estatuas les habían sido robados, eso era todo lo que había escuchado pero al sentarme en el comedor escuche palabras como "traición" "fue al fondo" por lo que al llegar a un lado de Tatsuma él me dijo.

-Esta de seguro es la peor generación, traicionarse de esta forma incluso entre niños es absurdo. Dicho esto se marchó y yo me pregunte si lo que dijo habría sido para mí y que cosa tan terrible habría hecho esta generación.

* * *

Segunda condición en seis meses llegara una chica castaña colócala en una celda cerca de Tatsuma, pues se deben conocer.

Cuando Mikan Sakura cayó en mis brazos después de que Ume Haiiro la envenenara para evitar que se resistiera a su captura yo la reconocí como la única chica castaña de la generación, Tatsuma ya llevaba mucho tiempo en las celdas, cambie las posiciones que tendrían los presos en las celdas en el informe haciendo que la chica estuviera en la celda de al lado, Tatsuma estaba acostado en el suelo viendo el techo al verme sonrió y volvió a mirar al techo, parte de su castigo era alejarlo de los demás que se encontraran en las celdas.

-Cuida de ella Tatsuma. – Dije antes de salir sin saber si el chico me escucho o no.

* * *

Kai Ryunami parecía haber entrado muy fácil en el mundo de la prostitución que envolvía a las favoritas, subía a los pisos superiores después de que Mikan y Ume se dormían, bailaba, charlaba y se reía con ellas, aun peor alejaba a los clientes que consideraba molestos y andaba por el lugar como si fuera el dueño. Cuando Mihara Kanbu me mando a llamar me dio dos órdenes. Una la de advertirle a Kai Ryunami que se alejara de las chicas yo estaba dispuesto a hacerlo y dos advertir también a Isabella pues ella le decía a Kai Ryunami que clientes eran los más peligrosos o bruscos de los que se encontraban en la sala de chicas, pero Tatsuma se interpuso en el camino.

-No lo hagas. – Dijo el recargado en una puerta, desde que había estado en las celdas había dejado crecer su cabello pero por una extraña razón lo hacía parecer más chico.

-Lo tengo que hacer Kai e Isabella deben detenerse. – Dije y el asintió pareciendo entender la situación.

-Di que yo no te deje, que te amenace, Mihara te creerá y no te culpara. – Me soltó el mirándome con la seria expresión que me hacía entender que algo andaba mal en él, empecé a negar con la cabeza. – Sakura siempre estará de su lado y yo estaré de su lado. – El por fin me miro, angustiado. – No quiero estar contra ti. – Vi la sinceridad de un pequeño chico. – Yo hablare con Ryunami

-No podría pelear contra ti y Ume. – Dije recargándome en la pared. – Estoy seguro que me acabarían antes de dejarme tocar a Ryunami. Tatsuma… - Dije dudoso. – Una cosa es proteger a Sakura que intenta evitar los problemas pero Kai Ryunami vive para causar problemas, no es como Ume o como tú, es poderoso pero no lo suficiente para desobedecer.

* * *

Se lo prometí a Tatsuma pero eso no significaba que me quedaría quieto, espere a que Isabella estuviera sola para hablar con ella.

-Eiichi Hijiri no pensé que me volverías a buscar. – Dijo ella enfundada en un brillante kimono azul brillante.

-Isabella. – Dije haciendo una inclinación a su lado. – Ya debes saber por lo que vengo. – Dije probando su Alice.

-La relación entre Tatsuma y Kai se está tensando, era obvio que intervendrías. – Dijo ella sin dudarlo.

-Debes dejar de ver a ese chico. – Dije interrumpiendo sus palabras.

-Él es necesario. ¿Crees que tú eres el único haciendo cosas para que la AAO caiga? – Así que tenía a más chicos haciendo esto y por un momento recordé las palabras de Tatsuma "Las chicas que ven el futuro son engañosas" y pensé si en serio estaba haciendo esto por Youichi. Ella me saco de mis pensamientos al decir. - Las batallas después de hoy tendrás que cumplir el tercer requisito para que tu hermano este bien.

-Los niños de la Academia se acercaran hoy… - Dije repitiendo lo obvio.

Ella asintió. - Tu hermano, quieras o no tu estas forjando su futuro

* * *

Después de las batallas salí antes de que siquiera informaran que había intrusos y los vi antes de que estuvieran lo suficiente cerca para cercarse a las defensas que mantenían los niños de esa sección, tape mi rostro vestido de negro, 3 intrusos en total, vi la pelea y me di cuenta que los agentes aunque peleaban con ellos los estaban acercando al hotel. Tome el espejo que Isabella me había dado e hice señales reflejando el rostro de los tres intrusos, funciono con los dos chicos ellos miraron hacia el hotel, la chica ni siquiera pestaño. Pero fue lo suficiente para que se dieran cuenta.

* * *

Acababa de entrar en la sala donde los chicos estaban descansando de las batallas, Mihara Kanbu sospechaba que nos habían descubierto por lo que quería a Ume en el frente para proteger y a Tatsuma lo mandaría a cazar a los chicos de la Academia.

Vi a Tatsuma y lo levante del suelo diciéndole. - Tatsuma, la academia está atacando a la AAO. – Ume y Kai escucharon.

Después intente convencer a los chicos nuevos y a regañadientes dije – Tatsuma tu vienes conmigo a fuera.

-Yo me quedo a cuidar a los heridos de las batallas.- Dijo Tatsuma y por primera vez me sentí bien por su carácter terco, nadie lo podría obligar a hacer algo si él no quería y yo no insistiría. Si el mataba a esos niños de la Academia el plan no saldría.

-De acuerdo. – Dije sintiéndome culpable de que Tatsuma confiara tanto en mí.

* * *

Me arrepentí, me arrepentí totalmente Y el día llego la Academia fue impresionante el número de personas, armas, fue todo. Barrieron con la AAO en cuestión de una noche y un amanecer, vi impotente como los mejores agentes caían sacando a los más indefensos, la primera zona en caer fue donde vivían los Alice que se encargaban de la defensa, los vi intentando llegar hacia Isabela pero las chicas de prostitución habían desaparecido, no quedaba ninguna de ellas.

* * *

Eiichi había perdido la cuenta de las inyecciones que le habían puesto, su trabajo al ser de la primer línea consistía en encontrar a la "nueva organización" que causaba desastres, demasiadas cosas coincidían con esta organización para que el pudiera tener una idea precisa de quien estaba detrás.

Takashi Tatsuma.

Me había pasado los últimos meses intentando buscarlo, el intentaría llevarse a Sakura de la Academia y con ella quería que se llevara a Youchi.

Pero ahora que veía mi tiempo disminuirse considerablemente, empecé a ver a Natsume Hyuga y a Mikan como las posibles personas a las cual encargarles a Youichi en un futuro.

Natsume Hyuga era fuerte, tenía un Alice fuerte si considerábamos su situación, le faltaba entrenamiento y no sabía cuan larga seria su vida, pero estaba seguro que sería lo suficiente larga como para darle tiempo a Mikan de madurar y crecer.

Y ahora al saber del segundo Alice de Mikan no podía evitar relacionarla con la mujer que traiciono a la AAO y se llevó el Alice de Ania pero también su segundo Alice me daba esperanza, ella podía ser igual de grande que Tatsuma. Lo sabía, solo tenía que incentivarla a para que protegiera a Youichi.

Y mi muerte me parecia la mejor forma.

* * *

Perdón por la tardanza, espero noten algunas pistas sobre 3 personajes algunos nuevos otros no


	30. 27 Azul intenso

**Capítulo 27. Azul intenso**

* * *

Mikan recordó cuando subió de las celdas en la AAO, temerosa de su vida, de su futuro, en estos momentos ella solo pensaba en que sobrevivir era todo lo que tenía que lograr, en ese momento ella solo se podía aferrar al miedo que sentía, el miedo la mantenía en movimiento.

En esta ocasión era diferente, la segunda inyección del líquido azul la hacía sentir rebosante de energía, fuerte y aun así sabía que eso poco a poco la mataría. Tenía miedo pero también sabía que ahora tenía una promesa del futuro por parte del señor Kasugano un motivo para sobrevivir y salir de la Academia, el calor de Youchi entre sus brazos también le recordó que tenía a otras personas, Hotaru, los demás chicos de la AAO, Natsume…

Cuando levanto la mirada vio directamente a varios chicos desconocidos sentados en una mesa, Haruka, Kazuo y Kazumi con otra chica de la AAO que pertenecía a la sección de secundaria en la Academia se encontraban en la parte trasera, varios de ellos pronunciaron su nombre y se intentaron acercar a ella pero la chica rubia de la AAO los detuvo. Mikan miro hacia otro lado encontrándose con la mirada penetrante de Natsume que la miraba sorprendido y aterrorizado.

-Primer línea… - Murmuro el chico, se dio la vuelta y miro enfurecido al hombre que vestía todo de negro

* * *

Natsume sabía que no tenía un carácter fácil, se lo habían dicho miles de veces y diversas personas cercanas a él, pero cuando vio a Mikan salir del balcón con una mirada serena, casi apenada de estar ahí, descubrió que esa chica estaba aceptando su destino de entrar en la primer línea, ese lugar era incluso peor que estar en la clase de habilidades peligrosas era una sentencia de muerte segura, Natsume en ese momento les creyó a todos los que le dijeron que él no tenía un carácter fácil.

-Primer línea… - Murmuro, volviéndose directamente hacia Persona – Ella no pertenece a ese lugar… - No podía dejar de hablar, sabía que no era de su incumbencia, debía callar pero solo se acercaba más y más a Persona y ya podía ver como se formaba su odiosa sonrisa en ese rostro.

-Exacto, ella no pertenece a ese lugar. Ese es el trato. – Eiichi Hijiri el hermano de Youichi se encontraba en la entrada de la puerta, parecía haber corrido hasta aquí.

-Ohh el trato. – Dijo Persona perdiendo el interés en mí y mirando directamente a Eiichi. – Solo se cumplirá hasta que sigas con vida. – Dijo acercándose a él, coloco sus manos en la playera oscura que Eiichi llevaba ese día y la arranco rompiendo la tela con su acción. – Y esas marcas indican que no te queda mucho tiempo de vida. – El chico lo miro con rencor. Natsume miro como todo el torso del chico se cubrió por brillantes líneas azules, ahora se daba cuenta que Eiichi no se veía agitado por que hubiera corrido, la parte de su pecho donde debían estar los pulmones estaba cubierta por una enorme mancha negra que brillaba intermitente, varios en el cuartos soltaron murmullos y se alejaron.

-Mikan, Youichi nos vamos. – Dijo el retando a Persona con la mirada.

Natsume vi todo en cámara lenta, como Mikan con Youichi aun en sus brazos caminaba hacia el frente mirando fijamente al chico que no hacia ningún esfuerzo por cubrirse, también vio a Eiichi dar un suspiro ruidoso como si estar de pie fuera demasiado. Y lo fue. Natsume estaba tan cerca que pudo ver el pequeño hilito de sangre que corría por su boca y lo vio desplomarse.

Él se giró justo cuando Mikan pasaba a su lado, la tomo por los hombros a la vez abrazándola y arrastrándola al suelo. Ni Mikan ni Youichi tenían que ver a Eiichi en ese estado. – No mires. – Dijo, con la acción pudo ocultar todo de la vista de Youichi pero no totalmente de la de Mikan.

Natsume escucho la risa de Persona y sus pasos rápidos al acercarse a Eiichi. –Deberías haberlo comprendido esa era una promesa vacía, todos los chicos de la AAO terminaran en la primer línea no importa cuánto se resistan al final todos terminaran como tú.

* * *

Mikan se solto del abrazo de Natsume dejando a Youichi entre sus brazos. – No lo dejes ver. – Murmuro y se acercó a Eiichi que aun permanecía en el suelo y lo comenzó a ayudar a levantarse, manteniendo el peso del chico en sus hombros.

– Aun sigo vivo. – Dijo el restregándose la sangre del borde la boca

Pero como si el líquido azulado lo retara brillando con más intensidad el chico pareció tambalearse más.

* * *

Desde el fondo de la sala Isabella veía la escena. Eiichi Hijiri estaba a su límite tal y como ella había predicho, él era un buen chico que la había ayudado así que verlo en ese estado le resultaba doloroso intento apartar la mirada pero se encontró viendo los lazos que unían a Mikan Sakura con lo demás, ella tenia esas finas cuerdas platinas que identificaban la lastiman que todos en la habitación sentían por ella y Eiichi, entre estas sobresalían algunas que no eran lastima, un café oscuro para la decisión. Al buscar la otra punta de ese hilo, Isabella se encontró con una rubia chica de cabello rubio con un mechón blanco y otros más por toda su cabellera.

-Yo me uno a la primer línea. – Dijo la niña levantando el brazo, todo el mundo la miraba confusos pero ella lo dijo mirando en dirección hacia los chicos de la AAO. – Tarde o temprano estaremos en su lugar. – Dijo refiriéndose a Mikan

-Yo también. – Dijo Natsume impulsivamente. E Isabella en ese momento vio el lazo que unía a Mikan y Natsume un nudo de hilos que iban desde la protección, el miedo y el cariño de parte Natsume hacia Mikan, nunca había visto a dos personas unidas así por tantos hilos que se enredaran e hicieran un lazo muy grueso, se preguntó que hilos se escondían en su interior.

* * *

Mikan estaba sentada al lado de la cama de Eiichi Hijiri con Youchi en sus piernas, Natsume y Haruka se encontraban inconscientes en las camas continuas con los agujeros de que dejaban las inyecciones del líquido azul, por alguna razón se sentía tranquila aunque ahora sabía que tendría que combatir contra chicos como los de la AAO, se estremeció involuntariamente y entonces a través de la ventana vio a Hotaru.

Dejo a Youichi en la cama de Eiichi y corrió a abrirle la ventana, la chica se apoyó en sus brazos debió de correr hasta aquí. - ¿Dónde te habías metido, Mikan? - Dijo Hotaru más enfadada que preocupada.

Mikan no sabía que contestar y justo cuando iba a pedir perdón el aparato que monitoreaba a Eiichi comenzó a sonar emitiendo fuertes pitidos, Youichi asustado por el sonido se aferraba a Eiichi. El abrió los ojos por un momento a la par que todo el azul de su cuerpo lo carcomía volviéndose un tinte negro, Mikan tomo a Youchi en brazos y Hotaru se aferró a su brazo derecho, Natsume se levantó de su cama y tomo por los hombros a Mikan y Hotaru haciéndolas un poco para atrás, Haruka desplego la cortina que la separaba de la cama de Eiichi y miro asustada como todos los demás.

Y como si fuera algo ilógico él se quedó medio sentado en la cama tapando su boca con sus manos, los miro con los ojos desorbitados y balbuceo. – Mikan. – Mientras toda la sangre contenida en su boca se derramaba.

Mikan sintió un dolor enorme en su cabeza debida a la presión de actuar sin poder lograrlo y el llanto de Youichi la hizo sentirse peor, Hotaru fue rápida y toco el botón que llamaba a los médicos mientras salía al pasillo gritando que necesitan ayuda, llegaron al instante enfermeras y médicos que los hicieron a un lado a empujones mientras él era rodeado y contenido a quedarse quieto, pero Eiichi no lo hizo, forcejeaba y luchaba por moverse, cayó al suelo y desde ahí dijo. – Mikan…Natsume…cuídenlo.

* * *

Eiichi Hijiri murió 2 minutos después de sus agónicas palabras, Hotaru estaba impresionada pero no podía apartar la vista del cadáver del chico, las venas de la cara se empezaban a tornar negras, ella miro a Mikan que se había dado la vuelta y caminado lo más lejos posible del moribundo Eiichi después de sus palabras aún mantenía a Youichi entre sus brazos y sus hombros temblaban pero lo que más sobresalía era Natsume descalzo y con el cabello despeinado, su cuerpo entero brillaba con el tinte azulado insertado en su cuerpo y mantenía la vista fija en el cadáver mientras su mano izquierda se aferraba a la mano derecha de Mikan con la misma desesperación que la de la chica. Esas dos manos unidas por la promesa a un muerto con el tinte azul que ambas portaban como testigo.

* * *

Mikan miro su ropa negra que había recogido de su cuarto ese día, se parecía demasiado a la ropa que utilizaba en la organización aunque esta ropa al principio no estuvo pensada para esto, se dijo ella misma, tomo el anillo que había utilizado en la organización, un anillo plateado con cinco piedritas incrustadas de color naranja cada una perteneciente a un arma, al llegar a la Gakuen Alice les habían retirado todas sus armas pero ahora que ella pertenecía a la primer línea se lo había devuelto Persona que ahora reconocía como el tutor de la clase de habilidades peligrosas.

Salió de su cuarto y se encontró con Hotaru, la chica la había estado esperando en su habitación desde que Persona les había encomendado su primera misión. Ella seguía muy conmocionada y se había sentado en silencio, Mikan había aprovechado el momento para ir a cambiarse, aun en este momento seguía en el mismo lugar con Youichi entre sus brazos que se había quedado dormido, en cambio Natsume estaba en el balcón, la luz del amanecer recortaba su figura, haciéndolo parecer solo una silueta negra.

-¿Iras vestido así? – Dijo ella en voz baja intentando no despertar a Youichi, Natsume solo le dirigió una mirada perezosa, no estaba de ganas para discutir. Hotaru empezó a dejar al pequeño con cuidado en el sillón para no despertarlo.

-Mikan. – Dijo ella tomándola con fuerza por los brazos mientras le tendía dos dispositivos. – Era un audífono circular con pequeños osos en los bordes. – Al menos con esto podrán estar comunicados. – Dijo mientras le pasaba el otro a Natsume. – Y a la vez se podrán comunicar conmigo. – Ellas dos tomadas de las manos, le daba valor a Mikan. – Y otra cosa dijo Hotaru sacando un bisturí de la clase de ciencias, no dejare que mueras como Hijiri-san. – Tomo un frasco e hizo un corte en el brazo de Mikan lo suficiente profundo para extraer una gran cantidad del líquido azul y paso a hacer lo mismo con Natsume.

* * *

Desde el momento en que se habían marchado Hotaru había tomado sus dos muestras y se había instalado en el laboratorio, las había separado lo más posible de la sangre de cada uno de los chicos que tenía mezclada, pero aun así era difícil analizar la sustancia que contenía.

Youichi se despertaba y dormía sistemáticamente, lloraba y preguntaba por Eiichi, simplemente Hotaru no sabía que responder por lo que le daba comida y juguetes sin responder ninguna pregunta, ella misma se mantenía distraída con su investigación.

Por lo que no noto cuando Youchi Hijiri con los bolsillos repletos de dulces y el oso que su madre le había dado salió del laboratorio caminando para encontrar a Eiichi.

El niño se sentía demasiado confuso, a su única familia le había pasado algo malo esa era la compresión de Youichi Hijiri a sus escasos 4 años, estaba asustado y el no veía a Natsume que era con quien usualmente estaba ni a Mikan que lo abrazaba siempre que se sentía mal.

Cuando chocó contra una chica alta de largo cabello, aun a su poca edad Youichi ya sabía distinguir entre los espíritus que veía con su Alice y las personas vivas y al ver la mirada muerta de esos ojos rosados él se aferró a la larga gabardina que la chica llevaba. – Onii-chan – Ordeno al espíritu, pero la chica se agacho mirándolo a los ojos.

-Lo siento él ya se fue. – Youichi solo pudo pensar en que esta era la segunda vez que su hermano desaparecía de su vida.

* * *

Ume reconoció al pequeño hermano de Eiichi Hijiri nunca había tenido una relación cercana con el chico pero eso no significaba que no lamentara su muerte, por lo que se agacho y le dijo las malas noticias.

-Lo siento él ya se fue. – El pequeño soltó su abrigo y vio a su oso de peluche tirándolo al suelo. Ume no supo interpretar cuanto de lo que acababa de decir entendió el niño pero se encamino a la barrera sin dirigirle otra mirada, ella iría a cuidar de Mikan y Natsume que era como otro hermano para Youichi.

* * *

Haruka se colocaba ropa negra más por costumbre que por necesidad, salió de la barrera a la hora indicada que le dijeron y camino por las calles hasta llegar a una dirección que había repasado mucho tiempo en su cabeza para no pensar en Eiichi Hijiri. A ella le habían asignado una misión diferente.

Entro a la casa siendo silenciosa en la entrada hizo 5 copias de ella misma para que cada una buscara por el lugar, la encontró fácilmente una niña de 4 años Hitomi era su nombre, sus manos comenzaron a sacar chispas azuladas para dejar inconsciente a la niña, su padre era un importante político que había negado la historia de la Academia cuando se acercaron a informarle que su hija era un Alice, como no podían actuar contra él, su misión era secuestrar a Hitomi Haiiro para la Academia.


	31. 28 El día que el la vio

**28\. EL DÍA QUE EL LA VIO**

* * *

Mikan y Natsume atravesaron la barrera junto con Amaya la misión de los 3 era investigar a la nueva organización que acababa con las demás organizaciones, Eiichi había trazado un plan muy elaborado de donde atacarían mientras dirigía la primer línea pero siempre llegaban tarde por lo que hoy esperaban tener más suerte, le encanto la sensación de libertad que tenía al correr con los demás, Natsume estaba alerta y Amaya a veces le dirigía miradas furiosas pero ella solo se sentía bien.

Llegaron al cuartel pero esta vez de Z la otra organización contra personas Alice, la columna de humo era visible desde lejos esta organización estaba bajo ataque, los tres pararon cautelosos y antes de que Mikan pudiera voltear tenia a Amaya encima de ella.

* * *

Aoi Hyuuga cargaba con los papeles de esta organización mientras corría por los pasillos aledaños entre el edificio de Z. Z era su nuevo objetivo, de la AAO ya solo debían destrozar sus demás negocios no era algo por lo que preocuparse ahora, Hiro Satsuki se encontraba a su lado lo primordial era mantener los papeles que ella mantenía entre sus manos y Z había reforzado sus defensas al saber que serían los próximos por lo que Daiki y Tatsuma aún se encontraban dentro del edificio conteniendo a todos los agentes para que ellos dos lograran escapar, tenían que lograrlo, Hiro la ocultaba parcialmente pues había resultado herido en la batalla a lo lejos vio tres sombras que peleaban entre ellos.

-¿Agentes? – Pregunto Hiro mientras se detenían lejos de ellos con prudencia

-No lo sé, mejor rodeemos. – Y así Aoi estuvo cerca de su hermano sin siquiera saberlo.

* * *

Amaya tenía miedo del collar que rodeaba su cuello más que de las inyecciones azules que le aplicaban, como su misión durante algún tiempo fue seguir a Mikan ella no había recibido tantas inyecciones como el resto de la primer línea, se supo afortunada desde ese momento.

Pero ahora estaba unida a Ume Haiiro por su maldición, por culpa de Mikan, si ella desaparecía en una misión Ume no la culparía por lo que se arrojó a ella sin pensarlo con un cuchillo corto en la mano, la sostuvo del cuello mientras intentaba apuñarla en el rostro pero Natsume la golpeo y Mikan giro en el suelo en el preciso momento para evitar ser apuñalada en el rostro.

Natsume le tendió la mano a la chica castaña y me vieron uno furioso y otra confusa me lance sobre ellos, Natsume se intentó acercar y yo apoye mi mano en su rostro mientras él era absorbido por mi Alice de personificar los peores temores, lo bueno de las inyecciones era que potenciaba mi Alice hasta el punto donde yo podía seguir consciente mientras usaba mi Alice y me alegre de que realmente le faltara entrenamiento a Natsume Hyuuga.

* * *

Ume Haiiro llego a la sede de Z y entro por la puerta principal si ya estaba bajo ataque no tenía sentido esconderse, desde fuera veía las llamas y las explosiones pero al internarse se descubrió rodeada apenas entrar, toco la pulsera que tenía con tres dijes para sacar su espada ropera, la sintió liviana y supo que podría hacerlo sin utilizar siquiera su Alice.

Termino de dar una estocada en el brazo de un hombre cuando su brazo se desvió sin que ella lo quisiera, miro confundida y vio a varios de los hombres que la rodeaban rígidos como soldados de juguete, y cuando miro más allá vio a un chico más alto que ella con una capucha oscura, camino hacia ella mientras se bajaba la capucha y pudo ver a Kai Ryunami, la cara, el cuello y las manos estaban enrojecidos y cubiertas por ampollas aun blanquecinas, algunas partes ya habían sanado pero otras no y en ese momento sus brazos si fallaron pero ahora no fue por el Alice del chico.

* * *

Mikan vio el momento en que Natsume toco el suelo con un golpe sordo al ser atacado por el Alice de Amaya pero la chica ya estaba dirigiéndose hacia ella por lo que Mikan saco con rapidez sus dos espadas cortas de luna, las sintió extrañas en sus manos después de tanto tiempo sin tenerlas pero de misma forma se sintió poderosa, coloco un pie atrás para soporte y así paro el primer golpe de la lanza que Amaya había sacado de una de las tres piedritas grises que mantenía en un arete.

Al estar tan cerca pudo ver sus ojos oscuros y con signos de desesperación, el siguiente golpe de su lanza fue directo hacia su estómago pero pelear con una lanza la hacía lenta en cambio Mikan con sus espadas cortas en forma de luna era rápida y precisa por lo que lo esquivo retrocediendo hacia un costado mientras la niña la seguía soltando golpes malintencionados con su lanza, pero Mikan no quería lastimarla se intentaba acercar para acertar un golpe que la dejara fuera de combate pero el frenetismo de la chica se lo hacía imposible, en uno de sus intentos su lanza casi la roza haciendo que cayera de costado cerca del cuerpo de Natsume que murmuraba cosas mientras se encontraba atrapado en su pesadilla personal, entonces ella noto las venas de Natsume más oscuras que azules, la inyección actuaba más rápido en su cuerpo, vio el sudor que cubría su rostro y lo recordó corriendo con esfuerzo, "Perdona" se disculpó con el chico y pensó en el Alice de Natsume, el Alice del fuego mientras mantenía una mano en su frente, una pequeña piedra rojiza se forzó en su mano y ella se detuvo para no robar su Alice en su totalidad, sintió el calor aumentar en su cuerpo mientras la piedra era absorbida por su mano, Amaya llego a su par y cuando su lanza choco contra sus espadas estas estaban impregnadas de fuego la fuerza fue tal que la mando lejos mientras Amaya la veía inquieta, el fuego se había extendido cerca de sus pies el Alice de Natsume era impredecible y para ella demasiado incontrolable tenía que terminar con esto rápido, corrió hacia Amaya con sus dos espadas bien sujetas mientras el fuego carcomía a momentos parte de sus palmas, ahora la chica no se podía acercar tanto a ella y a la vez el fuego en el suelo se acercaba cada vez más por lo que no podría alejarse y llego la oportunidad Mikan apago el fuego mientras su brazo se movía y soltó un golpe con una de sus espadas directo en el rostro de la chica, ella se tambaleo pero no cayo desmayada como Mikan esperaba por lo que tuvo que usar más fuerza, al instante corrió al lado de Natsume que sudoroso acababa de abrir los ojos, la tomo del brazo mientras gritaba. - ¡No, Aoi! – Mikan quiso preguntarle ¿Quién era Aoi? ¿Era parte de la pesadilla que Amaya lo había hecho ver, mientras estaba inconsciente? Pero gran parte del personal de Z empezaba a llenar el pasillo no era momento de discutirlo, le tendió una mano a Natsume mientras la pequeña piedra roja aparecía en su palma, el chico tomo su mano y Mikan dejo la suya un rato más mientras sentía la piedra desaparecer dentro de Natsume y lo ayudo a ponerse de pie. – Es hora de irnos. – Y cuando miro hacia donde debía estar el cuerpo inconsciente de Amaya no se sorprendió al ver que no estaba, suspiro y ayudo a caminar a Natsume hacia el lugar que todos evitan, el edificio de Z.

* * *

No habían logrado llegar muy lejos, Natsume comenzó a escupir sangre mientras se sumergía a momentos en la inconsciencia, se detuvieron en una plaza grande dentro del edificio Mikan no veía a nadie en ese lugar y el fuego no había llegado hasta este punto, solo había una única entrada y pasillos por encima de su cabeza por lo que a momentos veía personas pasar corriendo entre el humo del incendio. Era un lugar perfecto para esperar a que pasara la pelea y pasar desapercibidos, Natsume respiraba con dificultad a su lado y ella no pudo evitar mirar la punta de sus dedos ya no tenían ese color azul brillante si no algo más parecido al negro azulado y Mikan no pudo evitar recordar la piel de Eiichi justo antes de morir, tenía el mismo color.

-No me puedes dejar sola. – Gimoteo ella, el chico la miro serio.

* * *

Cuando esa chica lo ataco Natsume vio su mundo nublarse y así logro ver una película distorsionada de su vida, su madre desapareciendo y después traicionándolos, su hermana siendo culpada, la desesperación de su padre por protegerlos, la culpa de haber arrastrado a Ruka al mundo de los Alice, él lo revivió todo y después vio a Mikan, ella logro despertarlo pero aun ahora no podía quitarse de la mente esas imágenes.

-No me puedes dejar sola. – Dijo la chica en un corto susurro, Natsume tomo su mano igual que en la sala del hospital cuando el hermano de Youichi murió, su promesa en silencio que habían hecho ese día, el la cumpliría…el tiempo que siguiera vivo.

-No dejare a Youichi en tus manos. – Dijo el con cinismo esforzándose por mantenerse medio acostado/sentado. – La chica apretó con fuerza sus manos como si estuviera enojada.

-No, no me refiero a eso, la primer línea no quiero estar sola. – Murmuro y el mundo de Natsume se comenzó a nublar mientras las palabras de la chica le hacían revivir otros recuerdos en su inconciencia. Recuerdos de su pequeña hermana diciéndole "No onii-chan, no nos puedes abandonar"

* * *

Haruka miro a la niña mientras su mano crujía con lo que estaba a punto de hacer, ella una niña secuestrada iba a hacer lo mismo con esta niña, suspiro de repente sintiéndose muy cansada y diciéndose que no podía hacerle aquello a otra persona, se dispuso a marcharse y decirles que no podía, aceptaría cualquier castigo pero la niña despertó y abrió sus ojos grises mientras un grito salía de su boca, sin pensarlo ella tapo su boca mientras la niña se retorcía en su cama, ella vio sus enormes ojos grises mientras como si fuera una explosión se empezaban a llenar de un color azul claro como si tuviera hielo en la mirada, y entonces una punzada de dolor la lanzo al suelo, su mano se había puesto de un tono entre amarillento y verduzco con tonos blancos de moho mientras tocaba a la niña, al instante un hombre y una mujer entraron en el cuarto alertados por el grito de la niña.

* * *

Tatsuma mantenía sus ojos verdes azulados fijos en el final del camino mientras Daiki lo seguía de cerca, el humo se había vuelto un problema incluso para respirar por lo que escapar les resultaría más fácil si lo hacían ahora solo tenían que llegar al otro pero sus ojos se desviaron hacia un brillo color ambarino en el fondo del cuarto se acercó más al barandal por curiosidad y vio el cabello castaño y rizado que le llegaba hasta la cintura, vio la complexión delgada de una chica y cuando la niña levanto el rostro el vio las facciones reconocidas y esos ojos que lloraban sobre el cadáver de otro chico. Era Mikan.

Puso un brazo en el barandal con la intención de saltar hasta que Daiki lo detuvo. – ¡Tatsuma! ¿Qué es lo que haces? – Él no lo miro, tenía miedo de que la chica desapareciera.

-Esa chica. – Dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro. – Es la chica de las celdas. – Y el no sabría decir cuántas emociones sentía en ese momento. Felicidad, Alivio, Añoranza, Cariño y algo que no sabía descifrar.

* * *

Un balazo lo hizo separar la mano del barandal, Tatsuma miro en dirección de donde provenía y vio a Kai Ryunami en frente de el con una pistola apuntándole directamente, Daiki se mantenía quieto al ser controlado por el Alice de agua del chico.

-¿Que planeas haciendo esto? – Dijo el intentando ocultar las ansias que sentía en ese momento.

-Tú sabes muy bien por lo que hago esto. – Dijo Kai mirando por encima del hombro de Tatsuma hacia donde se encontraba Mikan. Y el no pudo evitar esta vez mirar hacia ella, se encontraba en brazos de Ume mientras la abrazaba y como si hubiera gritado su nombre Ume me miro directamente, tomo a Mikan por los hombros y después cada una tomo un brazo del chico que se encontraba en el suelo mientras lo arrastraban hacia la salida.

Tatsuma olvido el barandal y se aventó directo al suelo, escucho a Kai disparándole a sus espaldas pero fue muy lento, el rodo por el suelo y se dispuso a correr detrás de la chica.

* * *

Kai Ryunami sabía que no podría con este chico, era del nivel de Ume, él era peligroso y lo único que podía hacer era que el pensara que Mikan estaría mejor sin él.

-¡Espera! – Grite antes de que el chico pudiera alcanzar la puerta. - ¡Ella está segura en la Academia! – Se detuvo y se giró hacia mí, sabía que había llamado su atención. – Acaso ¿Piensas dejar todo por ir detrás de ella? ¿Tus planes? El país de puros Alice que decías.

-No me importa. – Respondió Tatsuma sin ninguna duda y Kai supo que era cierto.

Kai Ryunami sonrió cínico mientras las marcas rojizas en su rostro hacían que pareciera una mueca de desprecio. – Así que si era un capricho tuyo, acabar con las organizaciones solo fue eso… - Tenia que mantenerlo en este lugar. – Pero entiende esto, Mikan está a salvo en la Academia ¿Acaso la piensas arrastrar contigo en estas misiones? Esta vida no es para ella – Dijo señalando el humo y el edificio a punto de destruirse. – Camine lentamente a la salida y al pasar a su lado le dije. – Así solo lograras que ella en realidad muera.

* * *

Mikan acariciaba la ya conocida cara de Natsume mientras sentía que el calor natural del chico se iba apagando con terror pensó en la muerte y en Natsume pero no se atrevía a relacionarlos, hasta que una sombra se fue acercando rápido hacia ella, Ume Haiiro caminaba directamente hacia ella y Mikan dejo de acariciar a Natsume y se puso de pie.

-Así que estamos muertos. – Dijo como conclusión mientras se lanzaba a Ume. La abrazo, largamente y cada vez más convencida de que tal vez no estaba muerta.

-No lo estas…pero este no es momento de explicaciones. – Dijo mirando a lo lejos. – Tenemos que irnos. – Y así cada una tomo un brazo de Natsume.

* * *

Habían llegado a un hotel en los bordes de la ciudad, Mikan miraba indecisa al chico de ojos rojos esperando a que abriera los ojos y por fin la mirara pero solo mantuvo su mano aferrada a la de él y miro a Ume que era alta, delgada y su largo cabello la seguía a todas partes como una marea negra a su alrededor.

Ume miraba específicamente a Natsume Hyuuga las venas de las puntas de sus dedos se habían vuelto negras en vez del azul brillante que mostraba Mikan, el potenciador absorbía la vida del usuario eso solo significaba que la vida de Natsume Hyuuga era sumamente corta y las inyecciones solo lo estaban acortando más. El chico iba a morir pronto.

Pero lo que más le preocupaba a Ume Haiiro era Mikan la forma en que sostenía la mano del chico y como lo miraba la asustaba más y en ese preciso momento como si alguien hubiera escuchado su miedo tocaron la puerta del cuarto del hotel.


	32. 29 Juntos

**Capitulo 29. Juntos**

* * *

Mikan miro detenidamente al chico que se encontraba frente a ella en el marco de la puerta, Kai Ryunami era tan alto como siempre, su rubio cabello había crecido apareciendo unos rizos rubios que no sabía que el tenia, su piel tan pálida ahora estaba cubierta en los lugares más visibles como la cara, las manos y el cuello con ampollas enrojecidas y blancas que le daban un aspecto desaliñado, siempre había sido un chico guapo pero ahora solo parecía destruido, su ropa rota y sucia resaltaban ese hecho. Pero Mikan lo principal que vio fue al chico que abandono y la culpa de dejarlo atrás la hizo quedarse quieta mientras el chico entraba y la abrazaba, ella se quedó sin hablar muy quieta, cuando la soltó Ryunami y Ume la vieron confundidos.

Y ella solo pudo susurrar. – Perdóname. – Entre llantos, la promesa de quedarse con él en ese momento fue sincera pero Mikan se daba cuenta que ella no estaba lista para morir aunque en ese momento lo hubiera prometido por lo que no sabía que decir.

Ryunami entendió la única palabra que la chica pronuncio y arrastro a Ume con un brazo y a Mikan con el otro en un abrazo que lastimo un poco a las dos chicas aunque ellas no lo admitirían. – Mikan, nunca nunca tienes que dar la vida por otra persona. – Soltó a ambas y las miro. – Mi vida fue algo que decidí usar para protegerte, fui mi decisión que tu vivieras y no es tu culpa, entiende esto, cada quien utiliza su vida de la forma que quiere. – Mikan asintió esperando entender las palabras del chico y sin pensarlo poso su mano en la cicatriz que él tenía en su brazo.

-¿Duele? – Pregunto ella sintiendo la rigidez de las marcas y recordando el fuego que lo había atacado ese día.

El chico se sintió incomodo el mismo intentaba ignorar su aspecto desde el accidente pero a veces era imposible. – No, no duele. Pero esto es demasiado incomodo créeme.

-Hablando de eso, ¿Cómo sobreviviste? – Dijo Ume confundida. – Vi los recuerdos de Mikan y parecía claro que te quemaste como el hotel. – Dijo la chica tomando su otro brazo.

-Ustedes también tienen que explicarme como es que Ume estaba con Mikan. – Dijo el chico riéndose mientras se sentaba en la cama que dejaba libre Natsume, Mikan lo siguió y se sentó al lado de Kai mientras palmeaba el lugar a su lado.

* * *

Ume se sentó y Ryunami les conto un cuento parecido a los de Ali baba en la India donde él conocía a una sensual chica que le tenía miedo a la noche, Ume y Mikan estaban tan encantadas con la historia, con el amor que el chico sintió y cuando llego el trágico final ellas se quedaron en silencio (La historia de Kai y la chica de ojos de menta). – Cuando llegue a Japón note que la AAO igual tenia favoritas, son tres y yo me sentí con la responsabilidad de protegerlas pero esas chicas planearon la caída de la AAO, cuando cruzaba el hotel para llegar hasta ti, el hotel estallo y yo quede atrapado pero en ese momento vi a Isabella una de las favoritas mientras el fuego me consumía ella y otras chicas me arrastraron por los pisos vacíos de la AAO salimos por los últimos pisos cruzando por una ciudad desierta, ellas me ayudaron a sobrevivir y me cuidaron, escapan de los cazadores prediciendo el pasado y futuro. – Y volteo hacia Mikan. – Escúchame esas tres chicas tienen mucho odio contra la AAO y claro que tienen motivos pero ellas llevan mucho tiempo planeando su caída, cuando me llevaron al fondo de la organización una de ellas se quedó con la Academia. Su nombre es Isabella, ella puede ver unos minutos en el futuro dependiendo de los lazos de las personas y sé que su plan aún no termina, debes de tener cuidado con ella. – Y siguió con su historia esta vez mirando a Ume. – En algún punto me di cuenta de que solo era un títere para ellas y después note que algunos chicos de la AAO que sobrevivieron ahora destruían a las organizaciones justo como ellas planearon.

-¿Algunos chicos sobrevivieron sin ser atrapados por la AAO? – Pregunto Mikan

-Si ¿Qué afortunados, no es cierto? – Dijo Kai esperando evitar el tema.

-Sí, espero que se apuren y los destruyan a todos. – Dijo Mikan muy segura y Kai Ryunami se preguntó si no habrían llegado muy tarde antes de que la chica cambiara seriamente.

-Aún no sé cuál es el final de su plan pero incluyen las inyecciones azules. – Dijo el con seguridad.

-¿En qué? – Pregunto Ume pensativa, ella podría resolver esto por eso Kai le contaba esto a las chicas.

-Que la AAO caiga, la nueva organización y la Academia usando estas inyecciones es demasiada coincidencia ¿No crees? – Dijo mirando a Ume.

-De hecho sí. – Dijo Ume. - ¿Pero porque esas chicas salvaron tu vida? – Comento Ume perspicaz como siempre.

-El punto es que cuando mataron a ojos de menta…Emir. – Dijo el con un gran suspiro al pronunciar el nombre del hombre que mató a la chica que él amaba. – Él fue el primero en negociar por las inyecciones que ahora corren por tus venas Mikan, cuando yo lo mate. – Y lo dijo con una gran sonrisa que por su aspecto lo hacía parecer un gran villano. – la mercancía quedo varada en Laos y ahora llego hasta la Academia Japonesa, ya había escuchado sobre ellas las usaron primero en los chicos de la sede India y sabia sus consecuencias. – Dijo mirando a Mikan.

-Eso no responde mi pregunta. – Dijo Ume seria.

-Tadeo el chico que me traiciono el las trajo hasta la Academia, no quiero pensar en esto pero siento que ellas me necesitan para algo relacionado a él.

* * *

El director de la sección primaria observaba los documentos que la directora de la sección secundaria le había enviado entre ellos venia el ingreso de Ume Haiiro a la sección secundaria de la Gakuen Alice Japonesa y también como princesa honoraria del Hana Hime el palacio flor de la directora, lo que hacía imposible para el director utilizar a Ume.

* * *

Persona vio a Amaya la chica de la primer línea llegar sola, ella le reporto al director de la sección primaria que tanto Natsume Hyuuga como Mikan Sakura la habían atacado y escapado, algo increíble de creer ya que se notaba que la chica los odiaba, y el director también pudo notar la mentira en las titubeantes palabras de la chica al hablar.

-Encuéntralos. – Murmuro el director, cuando paso a mi lado me dijo. – Haz que cumpla y que encuentre a esos dos, iré a la Gakuen Alice Americana a ver a mi hermana. – Dijo con sarcasmo al pasar a mi lado y Persona así siguió viendo a la lamentable niña que lo miraba desde la entrada.

* * *

Mikan suspiro mientras llegaban a las puertas principales de la Academia, tanto Kai como Ume lo habían decidido los tres se quedarían en la Academia detendrían sus planes de ser libres por recuperar algo de seguridad, las misiones no podrían ser tan malas y ellos podrían resistir y vivir juntos.

* * *

Kai traía sobre sus hombros el cuerpo de Natsume que la noche pasada había despertado en diversas ocasiones, ahora permanecía inconsciente las venas se tintaban de un color azulado oscuro y su frente estaba perlada de sudor el que trajera el uniforme lo hacía ver aún más indefenso por lo que Mikan caminaba a su lado con Ume tomada de la mano nunca pensó que ellos tres unos chicos de la AAO entrarían así a la Academia. A lo lejos vio a Amaya correr hacia ellos, ella extendió su mano y todos escuchamos un fuerte crujido, Mikan supo que fue Kai el que había atacado a la chica para que parara, cuando ella tomo su mano con protección alrededor de su cuerpo Mikan intento acercarse pero Ume la detuvo.

-Así que sigues viva. – Dijo Kai acercándose aun con Natsume en los hombros haciendo parecer más una afirmación que una pregunta. – También descubriré que hacías tú en las celdas de castigo. – Dijo esto en alto para que tanto Ume como Mikan lo escucharan.

A Amaya no le preocupo su brazo sentía en dolor pero ella estaba siendo presionada por el director para traer a Mikan a la primer línea y Ume la presionaba para que se mantuviera alejada de la primer línea. Si le sumábamos a Kai Ryunami…

Ella los miro alejarse directo a la Academia y por un momento el cabello castaño de Mikan le pareció más oscuro y sus facciones más parecidas a otra persona del pasado.

-Amane. – Susurro.

* * *

Haruka llego esa madrugada a la escuela, había confesado al director lo que había pasado, como en el momento se había arrepentido de llevar a más personas a este tipo de vida pero eso no funciono decían el castigo seria grande pero ahora ella se encontraba en el pasillo mirando como el hombre y la mujer de ayer cada uno tomado de la mano traían a la niña de la noche pasada, que traía puesto el uniforme de la sección primaria, los tres entraron al despacho del director y Persona apareció indicándole que se acercara y así lo hizo.

Hablaron de política de asuntos personales y cuando el hombre se paró y tomo la mano de la mujer. Haruka escucho como el hombre decía. – Entonces le encargamos a Hitomi, director. –Y así de fácil como habían llegado se fueron ninguno de los miro hacia atrás hacia la pequeña niña que tenía unos zapatos rojos sumamente brillantes que chocaba con los pies de vez en cuando, sus zapatos combinaban con su nuevo uniforme de la Academia y sin saber lo que le esperaba ella le sonrió al director.

-¿Por qué esta aquí? – Pregunte sin aliento, yo me había negado a traer a la niña a la Academia.

-Los niños Alice no pueden escapar de su futuro a fin de cuentas terminaran sirviendo a la Academia o a una organización, no importa que tan ricos sean o cuanta influencia política tengan sus padres. Sus padres no soportan la idea de que su hija sea un monstruo – Dijo refiriéndose a la pequeña que se encontraba a pocos pasos de ella.

Se retiró dirigiéndome una mirada significativa y yo tuve que admitir que el destino de los niños Alice seria este, Haruka no pudo dejar de pensar que tal vez sus padres si se hubieran enterado de lo que podía hacer la hubieran abandonado en la Academia, lo único diferente que paso fue que la AAO llego primero. Camino por el largo pasillo llegando al final de este y se detuvo en frente del gran ventanal y se dijo "Este es el destino de todos, mi destino" y sin preguntárselo si quiera se lanzó por el ventanal, sintió el vidrio cortarle los brazos y la cara y mientras caía vio el reflejo de su cabello donde ahora tenía demasiados mechones blancos.

* * *

-Nee Mikan, será mejor que lo lleves al hospital. – Dijo Kai bajando a Natsume de su espalda se encontraban en la entrada del hospital y Mikan sabía que sería difícil que ellos dos antiguos exterminadores de organizaciones entraran a la Academia limpiamente.

-¿Qué harán para que sean asignados como alumnos de la Academia? – Dijo Mikan, pasando un brazo de Natsume por sus hombros y desafiando a Ume y Kai con la mirada.

-Estaré bajo el servicio de Hii-Sama la directora de la secundaria e intentare que Kai haga lo mismo. – Dijo Ume para inspirarle confianza.

-Entrare a la primer línea contigo. – Dijo Kai con firmeza ignorando las palabras de Ume. – Se cómo manejármelas con las inyecciones.

Natsume se movía nervioso por lo que ahora no era momento de discutir, Mikan asintió y comenzó a caminar arrastrando el peso del chico.

-¿Por qué quieres entrar a ese lugar? – Dijo Ume

-Evitare que esos dos mueran, con mi Alice puedo limpiar la sustancia de sus cuerpos.

* * *

Aoi se encontraba revisando los papeles de Z junto con Hiro y Daiki a momentos veían a Tatsuma que se movía inquieto por los alrededores de la estación vacía que utilizaban como base, pateaba cosas y los miraba con indiferencia.

-¿Qué le pasa? – Pregunto Hiro mirando a Daiki que fue el único que estaba con el cuándo se empezó a comportar extraño.

-Ese chico el que tiene marcas en la cara tuvieron una discusión… - Contesto Daiki inseguro.

-Una discusión ¿Sobre qué? – Dijo Aoi interesada.

-La chica de la celda. – Dijo Daiki bajando la voz. – Creo está viva. – El ambiente se puso tenso y Aoi sabia el porque si Tatsuma iba corriendo detrás de esa niña ¿Qué pasaría con ellos? ¿Qué pasaría con sus planes?

Y como si Tatsuma escuchara la conversación se paró diciendo. – No la puedo dejar. – Y desapareció como solo Tatsuma lo podía hacer.

* * *

Amaya sentía una desesperación que pocas había sentido salió de la Academia de todas formas tenía el permiso para encontrar a Mikan y Natsume, necesitaba algo de tiempo sola hasta que choco con un chico de cabellos blancos y entonces lo vio como debió ser en el pasado con un cabello castaño y unos ojos amables.

Yamato el albino psicópata de su equipo en la AAO. - ¡Ayúdame! – Dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos y él sonrió, no encantadoramente o malvadamente solo fue una sonrisa que mostraba cuan mal estaba de la cabeza que estallo en una carcajada.


	33. 295 Amaya Fukui

**Descripción general**

 **AMAYA FUKUI**

Descripción: Chica. Ojos cafés tan obscuro que se confunden con negros, cabello negro, corto, piel blanca.

Nacionalidad: Japonesa.

Definición de Nombre:

Nombre: Amaya = Lluvia nocturna

Apellido: Fukui = Afortunado

Este personaje al principio empezó siendo una más de la generación de Mikan; su nombre me pareció lindo aparte de que ese nombre también se utiliza aquí en México, dependiendo del nombre les iba dando su Alice y desde el principio quise que fuera un personaje un poco oscuro por eso su Alice de personificar tus peores temores, su otro Alice de encerrar personas dentro de cosas fue un plan desde el principio para unir a Mikan y Ume. La historia se podría decir de su "caída" fue apareciendo con el tiempo mientras buscaba un villano u obstáculo en esta parte de la saga, no la odien, a mí me gusta mucho en realidad.

Alice: Personificar tus peores temores y encerrar a personas dentro de cosas.

Edad: 12

* * *

Amaya nació en un día lluvioso su nombre era poético y se refería a la melancolía y la oscuridad que causa un día lluvioso fue la primera en nacer, 2 minutos después nació Amane su nombre también era poético significaba el sonido que hace la lluvia cuando deja de llover y da paso a un día hermoso igual que el momento en que Amane nació. Amaya y Amane Fukui eran mellizas y crecieron felices con sus dos padres, un padre amoroso que tenía un gran empleo como inversionista y una madre feliz que escondía un secreto: Era un Alice, ella estudio en la Gakuen Alice Japonesa y decidió desaparecer del mundo de los Alice para tener una familia, su Alice era ver las intenciones de las personas por eso era de gran ayuda a su esposo a la hora de hacer inversiones, ella podría decir que lo tenía todo hasta que un día escucho el grito de su esposo seguido del llanto de una de sus hijas, ella corrió al cuarto de donde procedía el ruido y vio a su esposo al lado de un sillón volteado, con cara de horror, su hija mayor Amaya con su negro cabello se encontraba desmayada cerca de su padre y Amane su hija menor de un cabello castaño oscuro miraba de su padre a su hermana confundida mientras gruesas lagrimas salían de sus ojos, las mellizas tenían 7 años por lo que Mei la madre de las niñas las llamo para que ella lograra hablar con su esposo.

Al estar a solas el hombre con miedo le dijo. – Cuando toque a Amaya vi la casa quemarse con ustedes adentro. – Susurro aterrado. Mei le aseguro que solo fue una ilusión por el cansancio y ella también lo olvido pero unos días después toco a su hija y vio su mayor miedo realizarse, su esposo descubría que ella era diferente y anormal, que era un Alice y la dejaba llevándose a las niñas, descubrió que no era una coincidencia, Amaya era un Alice y ella les mostraba sus peores miedos a las personas. Mei debía tomar una decisión informar a su esposo de la verdad o seguir engañándolo, ella con su Alice lo sintió tan lleno de amor por ella y sus hijas que hablo, le dijo que ella era un Alice y le explico su poder también le dijo que su éxito en el trabajo dependía de ella y después le hablo sobre Amaya que había heredado de ella el tener un Alice, fue demasiado para él se sumergió en el alcoholismo y por si fuera poco dejo de escucharla en el trabajo, la familia se fue a la quiebra, en esa época Amane también demostró ser un Alice pero ella te mostraba tus mayores alegrías y felicidades y no se desmayaba a diferencia de Amaya, por lo que su esposo disfrutaba estar con Amane cerca, escapando de la realidad mientras ella le mostraba diferentes imágenes.

* * *

Un día Amaya le pregunto a Amane que era lo que hacía que su padre la amara tanto y Mei sigilosa escuchaba. – ¿Qué es lo que él ve, cuando tú lo tocas?

Amane respondió sincera aunque apenada – Que mamá y tú no existen. – Fue lo último que Mei pudo soportar dejo salir a jugar a las niñas al patio de la lujosa casa que aun conservaban mientras ella hacia las maletas, no podía evitarlo su peor miedo se había cumplido.

* * *

Cuando su esposo regreso no lo hizo solo llego con agentes de la Academia y con una gran sonrisa le dijo que esos hombres pagarían por matricular a las niñas dentro de la Gakuen Alice Japonesa, sería mucho dinero, ella no podía creer lo que escuchaba, su esposo ya estaba seguro de entregar a las niñas.

-Esperen un momento señores. – Dijo ella. – Tengo que comentar esto con mi esposo al fin y al cabo también son mis hijas. – Los hombres de la Academia accedieron mostrando una mirada que decía que ellos ya habían ganado que se llevarían a las niñas y salieron de la habitación con la promesa de volver al día siguiente.

-Mei, entreguémoslas a la Academia ellos nos darán un buen dinero. – Dijo el hombre mientras sus manos temblaban. – Podremos empezar de nuevo. – Y la mujer no vio amor, ni una esperanza de un futuro con el hombre que amaba, vio desesperación y ambición pues él sabía que mientras ella estuviera con el sus inversiones irían bien de nuevo, él sabía que su futuro estaba asegurado con ella. Lo que Mei no vio en el hombre fue rastro del cariño que el sentía por ella en el pasado, ni por sus hijas, asi que sonrió mientras se mantenía de espaldas a él.

-Claro. – Dijo ella dándose vuelta en el borde la mesa y abriendo los brazos dándole a entender que quería un abrazo y estarían bien, cuando el hombre se acercó Mei tomo el cuchillo a sus espaldas, el hombre la abrazo y la punta filosa perforo su estómago fue muy tarde para retroceder, de hecho el dolor de ser apuñalado le hizo perder el equilibrio clavándose más el cuchillo. Mei grito. - ¡Nunca vendería a mis hijas! – Y saco el cuchillo con una elegancia que no creía tener, Amaya y Amane aún se encontraban en el jardín mirando la escena completa atraves del vidrio, Mei corrió a la parte de arriba y termino de preparar las maletas que eran para abandonar a su esposo, ahora eran maletas para evadir que había matado a su esposo, se dio un momento para llorar y corrió a la salida rodeo la casa de modo que no tendría que ver el cadáver en el suelo, ya en el jardín tomo a Amane entre sus brazos levantándola y tomando la mano de Amaya, asi las tres corrieron hacia su destino.

Amaya sin poder controlarse le mostro la escena de asesinato de su esposo desde diferentes ángulos, en cambio Amane le mostraba una y otra vez los recuerdos felices que tuvo con su esposo, parecía que las dos la torturaban y Mei no pudo evitar verlas con rencor.

* * *

Amaya consideraría su vida con sus padres como su mejor momento, ella y su hermana habían pasado muy poco tiempo con su madre después de que ella asesinara a su padre.

Alrededor de dos años habían pasado cuando su madre desesperada y con lágrimas en los ojos las inicito a que recogieran todas sus cosas les dijo que era momento de cambiarse de hogar de nuevo, asi que ellas empacaron en una pequeña mochila las pocas prendas que tenían ahora para ambas, un cuaderno de Amane y los crayones de Amaya, sus cosas eran compartidas desde que se habían quedado sin casa.

Caminaron por la fina lluvia de ese día cada una agarrada de una mano de su madre, sus tacones resonaban en los pequeños charcos cada vez que se topaba con uno y Amaya y Amane se encontraban casi corriendo para poder ir a su ritmo, llegaron a una iglesia católica donde su madre las dejo esperando en los bancos donde se oficiaban la misa, cuando ella regreso una monja les puso una mano en los hombros a cada una de las niñas, su madre que se encontraba en frente de ellas se agacho a su altura y les dijo:

-Regresare por ustedes. – Acaricio a cada una en el rostro y se dirigió a la entrada de la iglesia, sin el par de pasos de las niñas el andar de los tacones de su madre sonaban muy solos y vacíos en la lluvia que era mucho más fuerte ahora, Amane tomo su mano sabiendo la verdad que su madre no regresaría pero Amaya con furia se soltó del agarre de su hermana.

* * *

Amaya abrió los ojos ese día mucho antes de la hora en que debían despertar, a su izquierda se encontraba su hermana acostada a su lado, las monjas las consideraban gemelas y las habían dejado quedarse juntas, se sentó con cuidado y vio su cuarto, el cuarto de ambas con decepción, era cueva oscura sin luz si quiera y solo contaba con lo básico que era una cama, un tocador y un baúl para sus cosas.

Se levantó y abrió el armario encontrando dos uniformes grises uno de Amane y otro de ella, se puso la ropa mientras Amane se levantaba de la cama perezosa, se quedó en frente del tocador cepillando su cabello mientras Amane se vestía, cuando se dio la vuelta Amane ya estaba detrás de ella tomo el cabello negro de Amaya y lo encerró en un riguroso moño, después Amane se dio la vuelta dándole una fugaz sonrisa y ella le hizo el mismo moño, las dos eran idénticas en esos momentos

Salieron del cuarto mientras cruzaban el pasillo en silencio estos eran los cuartos que se le designaban a las monjas, los niños huérfanos dormían en dos grandes habitaciones divididas entre niños y niñas, las dos sabían que desde el momento en que su madre se fue, que ella no volvería pero las había dejado encargadas con las monjas y en caso de que ella no regresara las niñas tendrían que tomar los votos al cumplir la mayoría de edad, asi mismo les habían informado las monjas como una insinuación de que se fueran acostumbrando a este tipo de vida sin libertad y ella lo odiaba.

* * *

Amane se despertó a las 5 am para vestirse, a las 6 am tenían que ir a misa junto con las demás monjas y niños huérfanos, d tenían clases, a las 3 era la hora de la comida y después era limpieza junto con rezos hasta la hora de la cena y luego iban a dormir repitiendo asi la rutina, a ella no le molestaba pero en cambio Amaya se había frustrado desde los primeros días, ella solía dormir a la hora de clases y escapaba en la hora de la limpieza y aunque Amane no disfrutaba de ninguna de las dos, le encantaba la hora de la limpieza en esos momentos los niños que si estaban en adopción podían conocer padres que los adoptaran, en cambio ella y su hermana se debían quedar limpiando el lugar y si Amaya podía escapar ella también lo haría y lo había hecho durante ese año y medio corriendo por los pasillos, asi encontró a una pareja que solía pasear en busca de un niño que cuidar, Amane no planeaba que fuera ella pero ese día cuando llego con la pareja que solía ver, ellos se encontraban con la monja superiora, juntos se dirigieron hacia la oficina principal y en ese lugar comenzó la esperanza de Amane de salir de este lugar.

La mujer de cabello oscuro le dijo a la madre superiora. – Hemos convivido con Amane y queremos adoptarla que sea parte de nuestra familia. – Dijo con decisión.

La madre superiora me miro con enojo. – La madre de esta niña, las dejo aquí con la condición que no podían ser adoptadas y no podían dejar el convento. – Me miro con precaución. – Al parecer las estaban siguiendo.

Y en la mente de Amane resonó el pasado donde la Academia las quería y su madre mato a su padre para evitarlo y lo entendió las dejo aquí para que la Academia no las encontrara.

-Podemos ofrecerle una mejor vida y protegerla de quien la estuviera persiguiendo. – El hombre dijo con confianza mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Amane

* * *

Amaya lo había escuchado por una de las monjas del convento "Estaban hablando de adoptar a Amane, Amane saldría del convento, Amane tendría una familia y ella se encontraría en el convento hasta cumplir la mayoría de edad, donde debería tomar los votos. Todos esos pensamientos pasaban por su mente mientras corría por los pasillos hacia la oficina principal donde debería estar Amane, pensaba entrar con furia azotando la puerta pero se quedó en el borde escuchando la plática.

-Podemos ofrecerle una mejor vida y protegerla de quien la estuviera persiguiendo. – Escucho Amaya desde el borde la puerta, abrió un poco con cuidado la puerta y miro a Amane siendo acariciada en la cabeza por un hombre, su hermana asintió mientras sonreía.

-Ven Amane. – Dijo una mujer mientras tomaba la mano de la niña y la llevaba a otra parte de la sala.

-Monja. – Dijo el hombre serio. - ¿Cuál es el problema en la adopción de Amane? ¿Por qué la mantienen oculta en cambio de los otros niños?

-La madre de la niña especifico lo que quería y si algún día regresa que explicación le daremos, aparte de que la niña tiene una hermana gemela. Su nombre es Amaya.

El hombre se quedó pensativo. – Solo queremos una niña y mi esposa se ha encariñado con ella. – Dijo mirando a Amane. – No necesitamos a otra niña y si se refiere a la madre es obvio que no regresara por ninguna – Y cuando lo dijo como si fuera poco Amane reía con la mujer que sería su madre en el futuro – ¿Usted es monja no? Debería garantizar la felicidad de los niños huérfanos, no dejar que ellos se aferren a los padres que los abandonaron.

Y Amaya se sintió traicionada y muy sola, primero su padre luego su madre y ahora Amane se quería ir.

* * *

Amaya estaba acostada en su cama cuando escucho la puerta abrirse, Amane había llegado y cuando se acostó a su lado ella abrió los ojos era como verse en un espejo, las mismas facciones, los mismos ojos a excepción del cabello un poco más claro que el suyo.

-Escuche lo de la adopción. – Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir a Amaya y hasta ella pudo notar la furia y el odio en su voz.

-Si. – Dijo Amane nerviosa.

-Nos quieren separar. – Dijo Amaya y tomo su mano. – Igual que con mamá y papá. – Y tomo un dije color morado que portaba Amane. – No lo permitas Amane.

-Ellos no quieren hacer eso… – Empezó a decir a decir Amane confusa y Amaya noto el collar azulado que Amane llevaba en el cuello y le grito.

-¡Mientes! – Dijo ella y Amane bajo la mirada mientras negaba con la cabeza. – Si no es una mentira entonces escapa conmigo, vámonos, dejemos el orfanato.

-¡No, Amaya! – Dijo Amane horrorizada. – Mamá podría regresar, alguien se debe quedar aquí…

Amaya no pudo más y se levantó de la cama. – Y tú esperas ¿Qué sea yo? ¿Mientras tú vas y te diviertes con tu nueva familia? – Dijo con furia pero al momento bajo la voz, no quería que las monjas la escucharan, se volteo e intento tranquilizarse. – No importa, tu quédate aquí, se adoptada y vive feliz con tu nueva familia, yo escapare. – Dijo mientras bajaba de la cama y se colocaba los zapatos.

Abrió la puerta y miro directo al oscuro pasillo una mala forma de empezar una vida. – Adiós, Amane. –Dijo mientras salía corriendo por las diferentes bardas y lugares que el convento usaba para contener a los niños.

* * *

Cuando salió y corrió en la noche fresca se sintió libre por fin, nada de reglas absurdas, llevaba dos años sin correr y sin divertirse y por fin se sentía bien. Corrió y corrió y cuando por fin se cansó y resbalo por la pendiente llena de lobo y pasto, alguien la tomo de la mano, vio a Amane a su lado mirándola con una mirada enloquecida de felicidad. – Esto es increíble. – Dijo mientras el rígido moño que solía usar en el convento se soltaba liberando su cabello. Amaya soltó en risa, la libertad era muy buena y Amane la había seguido, a lo lejos vieron las luces de una feria que resaltaba en la oscuridad de la noche.

* * *

Las dos hermanas llegaron a una feria que era muy popular en Japón por ese tiempo, era muy llamativa, tenían pequeñas lámparas brillantes que iluminaban el camino, puestos de comida por todas partes, bandas de música tocando y personas bailando, salas de adivinación y diversos juegos.

Las niñas estaban encantadas, Amane le sonreía a los dueños de los puestos de comida mostrándoles visiones sobre su felicidad, mientras Amaya robaba manzanas acarameladas y palomitas, las dos niñas llamaban la atención por ir vestidas con camisones blancos y rígidos zapatos cuando las personas se paraban a preguntarles Amaya les mostraba sus mayores miedos un instante antes de desmayarse y los dejaba tan confundidos que les daba tiempo a las dos niñas de escapar, hasta que se toparon con una mujer con extravagantes pulseras doradas y una larga falda morada con telas rojas por encima, la mujer las había estado observando durante toda la noche.

La hermosa mujer había visto como las niñas se complementaban con su Alice y lograban engatusar a los asistentes de la feria, asi que se fue acercando lentamente mientras las niñas disfrutan de los juegos y corrían por todo el lugar, le llamo la atención sus Alice, su físico idéntico al de la otra y la vitalidad de cada una de las niñas.

Cuando estuvo lo suficiente cerca, tomo a ambas niñas por los hombros. – Pequeñas niñas robando con sus Alice.

* * *

Amaya se asustó cuando la mujer la tomo por el hombro con largas uñas pintadas cuidadosamente de color morado. – Pequeñas niñas robando con sus Alice. – Tambien la asusto su forma de hablar misteriosa y algo maliciosa aunque ella después descubriría que esa forma de hablar misteriosa era una producción del papel que jugaba como adivina, rio tranquila. – Ohh no se asusten, yo también soy un Alice.

* * *

Madame Emerude, tenía el Alice de adivinación y trabajaba en la feria específicamente tenía una carpa de adivinación del futuro, era caro que ella te dijera que te deparaba el futuro y cuando le pedimos que nos dijera el nuestro ella se negó, diciendo

-No le hace ningún bien a las personas saber que les depara el futuro créanme solo lo enredaran pero les ofrezco algo mejor, trabajen conmigo ¿Cuál es su Alice, le muestran ilusiones a las personas? Las vi engañando a varios en la feria.

-Yo les muestro sus peores miedos. – Dije algo apenada por tener un Alice tan horrible.

-Yo sus mayores alegrías. – Dijo Amane sin notar mi incomodidad.

-Perfecto, perfecto. – Dijo la mujer pensativa.

Y antes de que ella pudiera seguir hablando, dije. – ¿Trabajo? ¿Trabajo en qué? – Dije desconfiando.

Amane asustada dijo. – No quiero ir a la Academia, eso no quería mamá para nosotras.

-No las entregare a la Academia aunque yo salí de esta, pueden trabajar conmigo en la feria, las personas son muy antipáticas sobre mi Alice de adivinación y aún más porque no soy muy poderosa pero con ustedes las perdonas me creerán, podre ganar más dinero y eso también las incluye a ustedes.

Asi fue como Amane y Amaya a sus 9 años comenzaron a vivir con una adivina verdadera, en una feria de ensueño con diferentes atracciones al alcance de su mano.

* * *

Madame Emerude les dio ropa excéntrica que las dos niñas adoraban usar, usualmente Amane estaba en la mañana y Amaya en la noche, cuando alguien dudaba del Alice de adivinación de Madame Emerude, las chicas le mostraban imágenes ya sea felices o terribles que ayudaban a quitar las dudas que las personas tenían sobre Madame Emerude, cada vez la tienda comenzó a subir su fama hasta un punto en que la feria era promocionada mas por su tienda de adivinación que por otras atracciones, ese día Madame Emerude nos pidió que Amane ampliara sus turnos, y yo confundida le pregunte el porqué.

-No lo entiendo, porque tengo que trabajar menos que Amane. – Dijo sintiéndome desplazada.

-Amaya ahora no es el momento, simplemente las cosas son asi. – Dijo Madame Emerude cansada.

-¿Por qué prefiere a Amane? – Dijo Amaya recordando de la misma manera la preferencia que su padre tenía por Amane solo porque ella le mostraba hermosas imágenes.

-Uff. – Suspiro Madame Emerude cansada de mis lamentaciones. – Entiende Amaya debes de sentirte afortunada por tener a Amane, tu Alice al igual que el mío no es tan fuerte como el de Amane tú te desmayas al usar tu Alice, tu hermana no, aparte de que el Alice de tu hermana le da…calma a las personas, el tuyo los asusta ese es el motivo principal por el que tu hermana es mejor para este trabajo ¿Entiendes? – Triste, solo pude asentir con la cabeza mientras corría por el lugar, Amane me encontró.

-Amaya ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te sientes mal? – Pregunto ella preocupada tomando mi mano con delicadeza.

-Si solo vete. – Dije malhumorada y Amane soltó mi mano y mientras caminaba saludando a todos los conocidos en la feria vi una manzana acaramelada que un pequeño niño tiro por accidente, la tome y corrí hacia donde había visto por última vez a Amane. – ¡Amane! – Grite viéndola desde lejos, ella se volteo y me miro confusa. – Perdona. – Le dije llegando sin aliento a su lado. – Estaba de mal humor y me desquite contigo, toma te compre esta manzana.

Amane sonrió confiada por el hecho de que hiciera algo bueno por ella y mordió la manzana encantada.

* * *

Al día siguiente Amane se retorcía con dolores del estómago. – Perdone, Madame Emerude. – Dijo con voz lánguida. – No me siento bien.

-No te preocupes Amane. Amaya te puede cubrir. – Y en ese momento Amaya se sintió más poderosa que su hermana.

-Perdona Amaya. – Dijo Amane mientras le tendía su sudorosa mano a Amaya, ella tomo su mano con gentileza mientras decía

-No te preocupes Amane.

* * *

Ese día me encontraba detrás de Madame Emerude igual que siempre viendo a la pareja que teníamos delante, una pareja de chicos jóvenes, el chico era muy guapo tenía unos electrificantes ojos purpuras y el negro cabello, tan negro que solo hacia resaltar su pálida piel y sus ojos, parecía aburrido mientras tomaba la mano de la emocionada chica de cabello rojizo que miraba a Madame emocionada.

-Tu futuro. – Dijo Madame sacándome de mis ensoñaciones. – Es impreciso, trabajaras defendiendo una causa como periodista. – Sonrió como solía hacerlo. - ¿Te gusta el periodismo? – Pregunto a la chica.

* * *

Tono miraba escéptico a la adivina que tenía en frente, la decoración con cortinas purpuras y vaporosas le daban un toque misterioso y fantástico al lugar, si le sumábamos el incienso del que estaba seguro que quedaría en su ropa, ese lugar parecía una farsa completa, una niña con chongos en la cima de la cabeza y un poco de cabello suelto que vestía ropa excéntrica se encontraban a la espalda de la mujer, le dijeron su futuro a Kyoko su novia de ese momento.

-Tu futuro. – Dijo la mujer. – Es impreciso, trabajaras defiendo una causa como periodista ¿Te gusta el periodismo? – Pregunto esperanzada la adivina y Tono no pudo evitar reír, su novia era hermosa pero no lo suficientemente inteligente para lograr ser periodista ni defender ninguna causa. La adivina capto la risa de Tono y le dirigió una mirada escéptica.

-¿Qué sucede muchacho? – Dijo demasiado ceñuda.

-Perdone, es solo que esto me parece demasiado absurdo, adivinar el futuro y todo eso. – Dijo el muchacho aclarando las cosas.

-¿Absurdo? – Dijo Madame Emerude comenzando a enojarse, por lo que yo me comencé a acercar sabiendo que era el momento donde debía acercarme y asi lo hice pero Madame Emerude me detuvo con una mano. – Entonces te diré tu futuro ya será tu problema si me crees o no. – El chico le tendió la mano y Madame Emerude pregunto. – ¿Algún tema sobre el que quieras saber? – Mientras le tomaba la mano.

-Porque no el amor. – Dijo mirando amorosamente a la chica que tenía al lado.

Madame Emerude comenzó a hablar frenéticamente mientras sostenía la mano del chico. – ¿El amor? Akira Tonochi el amor no es nada para ti en este momento, te gustan las cosas bonitas y entre ellas cuentas a las mujeres bonitas como tu mayor triunfo, como esta chica. – Dijo con rapidez Madame Emerude. – Pero no me malinterpretes te enamoraras será inevitable créeme, la jinete de la guerra es tu destino en su caballo rojo llegara a ti y ella destruirá tu mundo, la protegerás por sobre tus amigos, tu familia o pero créeme muchachito ella te hará feliz, ella será tu mundo, dejaras incluso tu futuro como un Alice. – Siguió Madame Emerude como si no estuviera asustando a los dos chicos en frente de ella.

-¿Alice? – Pregunte yo confusa, mientras el muchacho se soltaba de su agarre.

-O si este chico es un Alice, su Alice es de amplificar cualquier otro Alice.

* * *

Madame Emerude identifico al chico como un Alice y me lanzo una mirada molesta para que saliera del lugar, algo que yo hice asustada me quede el resto del día en el remolque que compartíamos las tres viendo a Amane suspirar pesadamente entre sueños, Madame Emerude me conto que el chico sería entregado a la Academia Alice Japonesa y por eso nos advirtió que nosotras no podríamos salir en los momentos que la Academia estuviera cerca, planee quedarme tranquila ese día hasta que un misterioso ruido me despertó, por el borde de mi ojo vi a una chica de un alborotado cabello castaño que al instante me golpeo en el rostro mi rostro se nublo y pude ver como Amane luchaba por librarse de alguien en la cama donde hace poco dormía, la muchacha que me había golpeado ahora mantenía sus manos aferradas a mi cuello impidiendo que gritara, lo último que pude escuchar fue que la otra chica que mantenía inmovilizada a Amane decía.

-Amaya y Amane Fukui capturadas, vámonos.

* * *

Cuando Amane despertó se encontraba recostada en un enorme tapate donde veía a diferentes personas entrenando a su alrededor, cerca estaba Amane aún se encontraba muy pálida por su dolor de estómago pero al ver que ella estaba despierta se arrastró hacia ella.

-¿Te encuentras mejor? – Pregunto su hermana menor preocupada a lo que Amaya asintió.

-¿Dónde estamos? – Pregunto mirando alrededor y fijándose en el chico que se había acercado a ellas tenía un hermoso cabello castaño combinado de unos ojos castaños con un toque de rojizo.

-Dicen que es una organización contra Alice. – Dijo Amane angustiada.

-Todo saldrá bien. – Dijo el chico viendo a Amane y por fin miro a Amaya. – Me llamo Yamato Igarashi

* * *

Amaya miro al niño que estaba en frente de ella, tenía su edad, su nombre era Takashi Tatsuma y era su entrenador, entonces como podía ser que este niño le inspirara miedo, mientras decía que ahora pelearían por la AAO fue formando equipos a ella la asignaron con una chica que le dirigió una mirada ceñuda, Amane asustada la miro por estar separadas pero en ese momento a ella la emparejaron con Igarashi-san y Amane le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa tímida al chico y ahora la que se sintió mal fue Amaya.

Amane e Igarashi-san se la pasaban todo el día juntos, practicaban y reían. Amaya comía con ellos pero aun asi era como si ella no existiera y Amaya recordó que todos siempre preferían a su hermana, como su padre, Madame Emerude y ahora incluso Yamato Igarashi.

Y el malestar comenzó de nuevo, siempre era su hermana la elegida. A Amaya se le hizo una costumbre seguir los pasos de los chicos, la tímida y risueña Amane y el cariñoso y protector Yamato, Amaya se sentía celosa y no era porque le gustara Yamato, lo consideraba lindo y muy amable pero tenía celos de que el prefiriera a Amane y aun mas al saber lo que Amane había empezado a sentir por este chico. Ella lo quería, quería todo lo de Amane.

* * *

Amane practicaba con Amaya con las armas de cada una, Amaya tenía una larga lanza mientras Amane tenía una oz igual de grande, ese par de mellizas resultaron buenas con armas de ataque cuerpo a cuerpo poderosas.

-Vayamos a comer. – Dijo Amaya cortando el aire donde segundos antes estaba la cabeza de Amane, ella se agacho y paso su oz por los pies de Amaya pero la chica alcanzo a saltar.

-No puedo. – Dijo entrecortadamente por el esfuerzo y vio en el rostro de su hermana esa expresión de astucia y furia que ya conocía muy bien, era la misma que cuando Amaya le reclamo el porque el padre de ambas pasaba tanto tiempo con Amane, o cuando descubrió que ella seria adoptada en el internado de las monjas.

-¿Porque? – Dijo Amaya fingiendo.

Y Amane lo noto, noto esa expresión. – Quiero practicar con la pistola, sabes que tengo mala puntería. – Dijo parando y dando por terminada la pelea pero Amaya continuo con el golpe y la parte trasera del arma de Amaya le dio directo en el pecho, Amane suspiro fuertemente calmando las lágrimas que amenazaban con su salir, Amaya se acercó a ella y le ofreció su mano para que se pusiera de pie.

-Lo siento. – Dijo. – Ok, ve a practicar te veré después y se marchó.

* * *

Pero Amaya no le creyó la siguió hasta el piso que daba antes del hotel y la vio ocultarse debajo de unas escaleras donde Yamato ya se encontraba, la chica se sintió furiosa pero por ese momento se fue.

* * *

Amane se deslizo por el trastero debajo de las escalares olvidando ser cuidadosa y casi resbala pero Yamato la tomo por la mano sonriendo mientras ella se acomodó en el fondo y lo miro.

-¿Esperaste mucho? – Pregunto la niña.

El chico negó con la cabeza, mientras decía. – No sé porque nos tenemos que esconder.

Amane rio nerviosa. – Mi hermana jamás aceptara que yo sea feliz. – Dijo Amane pensativa.

Yamato rio en serio con ese tipo de risa contagiosa que pone de buen humor a los demás. – ¡Son hermanas! Yo creo que es todo lo contrario, ella debe de querer que tú seas feliz. – Y el chico tomo su mano, confirmando sus palabras.

Y Amane sonrió y lo creyó por ese momento, ella solo quería tener un poco de felicidad y estar con Yamato se la daba, Amane aún era muy pequeña para clasificar ese sentimiento como amor solo sabía que quería estar cerca de él, de ese chico que no tenía miedo desde el principio, del chico que tenía un Alice increíble y era fuerte en los entrenamientos. Y en ese momento pensó que ya le había dado demasiado a su hermana y decidió que Yamato no le sería arrebato asi que le devolvió el apretón de mano.

Solo que el destino no se enteró de su decisión pues mañana eran las batallas de su generación.

* * *

Tatsuma se encontraba viendo las batallas desde un saliente en la roca, no es que este tipo de espectáculos le gustaran pero él había entrenado a esos niños asi que tenía una idea de quien vencería y quien iría al fondo por lo que la curiosidad podía más que él y siempre se encontró viendo estas peleas.

Estas batallas eran diferentes, en vez de pelear solos ahora se pelaban en parejas y por eso eran tan esperadas querían demostrar la unidad de la AAO a los nuevos. Ya se habían decidido los dos primeros equipos perdedores, uno iría a una muerte segura y el otro al jardín de estatuas de Kanbu, solo quedaban tres equipos, los dos equipos de las gemelas aun a salvo, pero el equipo que perdiera en esta batalla iría al fondo.

* * *

Amaya miraba como su hermana reía con Yamato al lado, no entendía este ejercicio de las "Batallas" pero le parecía absurdo pelear con los demás pero de algo estaba segura, ella le tenía que ganar a Amaya, pero si ella y su pareja peleaban contra Yamato no creía poder ganar por lo que se levantó de su asiento y fue directo hacia Amane.

-Amane, podrías ayudarme. – Le dijo a su hermana.

Ella asintió. – ¿En qué? – Pregunto confusa.

-Ohh, es secreto anda ven. – Dijo arrastrando a su hermana al fondo de la sala.

Cuando llegaron ella saco su lanza y recordó que a las dos les habían asignado armas de largo alcance por lo rápidas que eran, asi que toco la bolita gris que aparentaba ser un arete y su lanza salió, Amane la miro con precaución. – Amaya ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué haces?

-Hermanita te creo lo suficiente lista para darte cuenta. – Y la mirada de Amane cambio a una de compresión que se dio la vuelta para alejarse pero Amaya fue rápida e hizo un corte limpio exactamente arriba de los finos tennis de su hermana, su pie se dobló por el impacto y ella cayó al suelo.

Amane volteo con una expresión de miedo. – Fuiste tú en la feria, tú me diste la manzana ¿Por qué?

-Solo quiero ganar por una vez. – Dijo mientras que se acercaba.

-¿Amaya? – Pregunto Yamato se encontraba cerca. – ¿Qué pasa?

-Me tropecé. – Dijo Amane respondiendo por Amaya. – ¿Podrías…? – Termino Amane tendiéndole las manos.

A lo que Yamato rápido la levanto diciendo. – Nos toca pelear, crees que podrás. – La chica asintió pero se empezaba a poner pálida.

Amane miro por última vez a Amaya, diciéndole. – Suerte en las batallas Amaya sabes que siempre te apoyare. – Y se fue.

* * *

El tobillo de Amane le dolía demasiado pero al menos podía caminar con cuidado se paró en la arena al lado de Yamato viendo al equipo que tenían en frente, dos chicos debían de ser fuertes asi que Amaya en realidad se preocupó por su tobillo.

Yamato lo había notado asi que habían ideado un plan el correría primero y atacaría a uno de los chicos con su Alice de absorber recuerdos quedaría tan confundido que yo lo noquearía con mi oz y haríamos lo mismo con el otro chico. Asi que lo mire y el asintió con confianza.

Y comenzó a correr y yo intente seguir su ritmo detrás de él, el primer chico alto y delgado cayo al momento que Yamato uso su Alice sobre el quedo confundido tal como él había dicho y en ese momento lo golpee con mi lanza tan fuerte que el chico quedo inconsciente, a lo lejos vi a Yamato pelear con el otro chico esta vez era parecía más fuerte el contrincante y de un codazo en la cara mando al suelo a Yamato, yo me quede congelada, Yamato rodo los ojos y cayó al suelo había sido un golpe limpio y directo al rostro, el chico se acercó a mí y yo prepare mi oz para luchar contra él, me miro divertido y yo lance mi oz contra él, el chico la esquivo y tomo mi oz con fuerza obligándome a soltarla y tirándome al suelo a la vez y recordé que ese niño tenía el Alice de ser bueno luchando, estaba perdida por lo me apreté en el suelo y coloque una mano dentro de mi boca para evitar gritar.

El primer golpe en el estómago lo soporte pero el chico no podía parar hasta que yo quedara inconsciente o muriera esas eran las reglas de las batallas por lo que yo rogué por quedar inconsciente rápido mientras el niño me golpeaba en el suelo pero en un momento paro y yo voltee a verlo, el chico había visto la herida en mi tobillo y no pude evitar negar con la cabeza.

Vi que no quería hacerlo pero solo susurro. – Lo siento. – Y aplasto con fuerza mi tobillo de una patada.

* * *

Yamato abrió los ojos al escuchar un grito horrible, lo primero que vio fueron los espectadores de las batallas que le señalaban hacia otro lado instándolo a que se levantara, volteo y vio a Amane en el suelo siendo golpeada por un chico mientras esta lloraba, la furia lo inundo y su mano se tornó de un color platinado indicando su Alice de borrar recuerdos pero tanta era su furia que también envolvió su mano de un color blancuzco lo que significaba su Alice de perturbación de mente o locura, y corrió hacia el chico, sabía que le haría mucho daño pero el solo podía ver a Amane en el suelo mientras sufría y al estar a pocos centímetros el niño lo vio y tomo su mano y la estrello contra el rostro de Yamato.

* * *

Amane escupió un poco de sangre al recibir una última patada y vio la escena de Yamato acercándose y vio sus manos un blancuzco con plateado el usaba sus dos Alice y cuando el chico estrello las manos de Yamato sobre el rostro del chico ella no pudo evitar gritar.

-¡Yamato!. – Y esta vez sí fue un grito desgarrador, desde el suelo vio como Yamato azoto con el cuerpo tenso, vio como su cabello de hermoso castaño se tintaba de blanco, un blanco platinado y solo en ese momento la inconciencia se la trago.

* * *

Amaya se sintió mal, muy mal durante mucho tiempo y cuando ella peleo contra esos dos chicos que lastimaron tanto a su hermana fue brutal y les mostro las peores visiones, asi fue como Amaya y su compañera quedaron en primer lugar, y ella sonrió mientras Kanbu Mihara las felicitaba pero su sonrisa se congelo al escuchar los castigos de los últimos lugares.

El quinto lugar moriría.

El cuarto serian estatuas.

El tercero iría al fondo, donde solo sobrevive uno. Amane y Yamato quedaron en tercer lugar y Amaya se sintió muy muy mal. Su única victoria sobre su hermana la hizo sentir muy mal.

* * *

Amane despertó en un lugar oscuro, todo su cuerpo le dolía y comenzó a llorar hasta que cerca de ella vio el cabello blanco de Yamato, ya no tenía el hermoso tono castaño que ella amaba pero no se veía mal, la chica se agacho y le planto un beso en la frente. – Gracias por defenderme. – Dijo acariciando su extraño y nuevo cabello.

Hasta que en el fondo capto un movimiento y apretó más el cuerpo de Yamato contra ella. – ¿Quien está ahí? – Pregunto y a la vez se sintió muy tonta, cuando su vista se adoptó a la oscuridad logro ver a un chico de unos 14 años cerca, el chico la observaba y ella se sintió nerviosa y en peligro asi que intento con otra pregunta. – ¿Dónde estamos? – Dijo insegura.

-En el fondo. – Contesto el chico con una malévola sonrisa. Y ella recordó lo que le habían contado sobre el lugar, era una celda grande donde mandaban solo a dos tipos de personas, los agentes que traicionaban a la AAO o los chicos que se negaban a pelear, les daban comida pero muy poca causando que en determinado momento los chicos en ese celda se mataran, el único que quedara vivo tendría una oportunidad entrando con la siguiente generación.

-Yo no debería estar aquí. – Dijo Amane asustada.

-Sorpresa, sorpresa. – Dijo el chico. – Los que quedan en el tercer lugar en las batallas son enviados aquí también y ese es el porque estás aquí, pequeña. – Y se puso en pie con su ropa sucia colgando de él, Amane podía verle las costillas y antes de que la tocara la mano de Yamato salió disparada y detuvo la mano del chico.

Amane lo vio abrir los ojos con las pupilas dilatadas y soltó una carcajada que le helo la sangre, ese no era Yamato.

-Qué diablos. – Murmuro el otro chico antes de que Yamato se arrojara sobre el, Amane se puso en pie y todo su cuerpo en especial su tobillo se quejó, Yamato estaba usando sus dos Alice en el chico mientras robaba sus recuerdos lo hacía inestable, el chico gritaba y aullaba y cuando Yamato lo soltó, Amane pudo ver que su cabello era tan blanco como la nieve ¿Acaso asi se veía una mente vacía? Pensó Amane y capto la mirada de Yamato fija en ella.

-¿Yamato? – Dijo ella sonriéndole y pensando en cuan confusa estaba la mente del chico.

Pero él se arrojó hacia ella como un animal, sus manos lo arañaron y rasguñaron hasta que ella alcanzo sus ojos y le clavo las uñas y el chico grito por un momento y la soltó, Amane se arrastró por el suelo hasta donde la celda le permitía estar. – Yamato. – Insistió con voz suplicante pero el chico alzo el rostro, sus ojos de un café rojizo eran totalmente rojos ahora por la sangre que corría de ellos al haberle enterrado las uñas y contra todo pronóstico el chico sonrió.

Pero en ese momento Amane no pudo sonreír más y cuando el chico la volvió a atacar ella no se resistió, sus piernas estaban atrapadas bajo el peso de Yamato, sus manos se habían cansado de intentar rasguñarlo y por un momento pensó que este era el fin de su vida, siempre pensó que toda su vida pasaría ante sus ojos como una película pero en cambio Yamato uso sus Alice combinados en ella y poco a poco fue viendo su vida y como todos sus recuerdos se iban desvaneciendo mientras ella los veía pasar, aun peor que ver tus recuerdos desvanecerse era que se deformaran mientras pasaban como el rostro de su madre se convertía en un monstruo sonriente que la perseguía, su cariñoso padre en un charco de sangre y su malévola hermana se quedó tal y como estaba en sus recuerdos, la esencia de Amane que era ella misma se estaba desvaneciendo con la presion de esas manos que un día soñó que la tocaran, sus manos desesperadas y moribundas encontraron la fuerza para seguir peleando – Para…por favor. – Logro susurrar en su sufrimiento y en su inconsciencia vio su cabello a su alrededor que era ahora una mata blanca y sus últimas lagrimas corrieron por su rostro mientras su ultimo recuerdo corría por su mente, el hermoso recuerdo de dos niñas corriendo por la ladera hacia la libertad ¿Pero quienes eran esas niñas? Se preguntó la chica mientras sus manos se estrellaban a su costado, entonces la Amane Fukui que existió y vivió una vida desafortunada al contrario de lo que decía su apellido (Fukui significa afortunada), desapareció y dejo solo un caparazón vacío y sin emociones tirado en una celda.

* * *

Amaya se sentía muy mal aunque ella por fin había ganado a su hermana, bajo las escaleras hacia los calabozos y miro las celdas vacías hasta llegar a la última, era una celda larga y profunda y no podía ver nada al interior.

-Amane. – Susurro con cuidado. – Por favor Amane contéstame. – Y su vista se fue acostumbrando a la oscuridad y entre esta vio el cadáver de una chica con cabello blanco y grito mientras subía corriendo las escaleras.

* * *

Bajaron varios agentes de la AAO y lo que encontraron fue sorprendente. Yamato había enloquecido y asesinado a todas las personas de la celda en una sola noche, los cadáveres con cabello blanco los sacaban a montones y entre ellos Amaya vio a una pequeña niña que ya no se parecía en nada a ella.

Su cabello era de un inmaculado blanco, sus facciones parecían aterradas, y sus uñas estaban llenas de sangre. Yamato había matado a Amane en el fondo, ellos habían sido mandados al fondo por culpa del tobillo de Amane. El tobillo que Amaya había cortado con su lanza. Amaya desesperada busco en el cuello de Amane el collar azulado que tenían desde pequeñas.

En ese momento sacaron a Yamato de la celda lo arrastraban entre varios y sus manos se encontraban amarradas y lastimadas.

Mihara Kanbu bajo y todos estaban de acuerdo en que Yamato era demasiado inestable para la organización y que lo matarían, hasta que alguien grito. – Encontramos otro cuerpo, es un adulto. – Amaya se internó en lo más profundo del pozo y vio el cuerpo de su padre. Y recordó como su madre apuñalo a su padre y desapareció escaleras arriba en ese momento, tanto Amaya como Amane entraron a la cocina donde su padre aun respiraba lentamente, Amane apretó su collar asustada y Amaya también se intentó agarrar de Amane asustada pero lo único que lograron fue que el cadáver de su padre entrara en el collar. Ese era el segundo Alice de ambas el Alice de encerrar personas dentro de cosas, siempre se preguntó cuál de las dos había encerrado a su padre dentro del collar de Amane ahora era claro, fue Amane y cuando ella murió el hombre salió del collar recuperado de sus heridas, vivo pero lamentablemente para su padre que tenía el cabello blanquizco en ese momento fue atacado por Yamato Igarashi quien en ese día se había transformando en psicópata

-Papá. – Susurro Amaya tomando a su padre en brazos, pero Kanbu Mihara escucho

* * *

Ella lo dijo todo, el porque el cadáver de su padre se encontraba en ese lugar, el motivo por el que Amane perdió sus batallas, ella admitió todo, anteriormente Kanbu Mihara hubiera felicitado a esta niña por ser tan despiadada pero ahora que la AAO estaba en momentos difíciles y necesitaban que las personas se unieran no podía permitir esto, pero tampoco se podía permitir el perder dos agentes como lo eran Yamato Igarashi y Amane Fukui, asi que mando a Yamato al fondo sin duda el saldría vencedor de ese lugar y podría pelear en la siguiente generación para asi ganarse un lugar en la AAO, Amaya iría a la sala de castigos por seis meses hasta que la siguiente generación llegara, traicionar a una hermana gemela hasta ese punto había horrorizado a varios de los agentes ya fueran niños o adultos y asi Kanbu Mihara olvido a esos dos hasta seis meses después.

* * *

Amaya fue encerrada en una fosa aún más oscura que las celdas, escuchaba a los guardias murmurar y cuando se acercaban ella sabía que era hora de su castigo diario, torturas que su mente difusa ya no podía recordar con claridad, su mente lastimada empezó a divagar una parte de ella se horrorizaba de la muerte de Amane y a la vez se culpaba por eso, la otra parte se sentía libre como cuando corría por la colina, ella nunca volvería a ser el segundo lugar de nadie. De la misma manera una parte de ella se entusiasmaba porque ahora Yamato seria suyo pero la otra parte se horrorizaba porque el chico estaba demente ahora. Entre ese tipo de pensamientos confusos y torturas Amaya Fukui perdió la cordura, veía a Amane cuando ella ya estaba muerta y soñaba con un Yamato de cabello castaño que ya no existía.

La chica se encontraba destrozada, sucia y demente cuando Kai Ryunami fue llevado a las celdas de castigo y con su oído experto escucho como el chico había traicionado a toda una organización, se le consideraba peligroso y en su mente Amaya soñó ser como el para librarse de la AAO que la mantenía encerrada.

Ella sería la responsable de los rumores que corrían sobre Kai Ryunami en la AAO y Ryunami sería el único que sospechaba que ya conocía a esa chica

* * *

Cuando Amaya fue libera ella quiso esconder su pasado y asi lo hizo fingió no conocer a nadie y se asustaba cuando los demás lo hacían, Yamato estaba en su equipo en esta generación pero él no la conocía, el chico parecía querer atacar a todo el mundo y robarle sus recuerdos para asi recuperar los que el mismo había perdido pero seis meses en las celdas habían servido para que el chico tomara suficientes recuerdos y fuera más estable pero Amaya el ya no le interesaba.

A sus ojos la AAO seguía siendo un lugar horrible pero entre todo esto Ume Haiiro seguía sobresaliendo, era hermosa y fuerte, peleaba grácilmente pero con precisión y sumando su Alice y su fría actitud, la hacían parecer alguien invencible, pero esta generación ella había cambiado.

Ume se había convertido en una aprendiz y estaba rodeada de personas, en especial de dos chicos: Mikan Sakura y Kai Ryunami. Ryunami había estado con ella en las celdas de castigo asi que tenía miedo de que la identificaran por lo que se mantenía alejada y Mikan Sakura le parecía alguien muy débil que no merecía estar cerca de ella, lo notaba en la envidia de los demás, Karin y Haruka dos chicas del equipo 5 la miraban con rencor asi que ella se mantendría al margen viendo como esas dos la rondaban con furia.

* * *

En un punto Yamato comenzó a llamarla Amane y la seguía por todas partes pero eso a la chica no le intereso en absoluto, Amane había desaparecido para siempre y ella no volvería a caer tan bajo por su hermana, su vida siguió normal hasta la caída de la AAO, ella noto que seguía siendo el segundo lugar.

Cuando Ume Haiiro regreso por Mikan Sakura descubrió que ella no era nada más que un agregado desechable, cuando Kai Ryunami la abandono mandándola por otro lugar, entendió que ella ya no era el segundo lugar, ella no les importaba para nada a las dos personas que más admiraba, era un cero a la izquierda lo que era igual a no tener valor.

Cuando Kai Ryunami murió Amaya no pudo evitar sentir una especie de redención por haberla abandonado pero al ver a Mikan solo vio en su lugar a Amane gritando por Yamato en las batallas, confundida se quitó esa idea.

Pero conforme pasaba el tiempo no podía evitar relacionar más a esas dos, el director la persona que cumplió su deseo de destruir la AAO, deseaba que Mikan Sakura estuviera bajo su poder era más que obvio, la quería a ella. Otro punto era Natsume Hyuuga al igual que con Yamato a Amaya no le gustaba solo lo quería tener cerca porque Mikan Sakura parecía disfrutar de su compañía.

* * *

Amada por todos, protegida por todos, más poderosa que ella en la retorcida mente de Amaya, el concepto de Mikan Sakura su amiga dejo de existir, ella solo veía a Amane Fukui, su hermana.

* * *

Amaya sentía una desesperación que pocas había sentido salió de la Academia de todas formas tenía el permiso para encontrar a Mikan y Natsume, necesitaba algo de tiempo sola hasta que choco con un chico de cabellos blancos y entonces lo vio como debió ser en el pasado con un cabello castaño y unos ojos amables.

Yamato el albino psicópata de su equipo en la AAO. - ¡Ayúdame! – Dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos y él sonrió, no encantadoramente o malvadamente solo fue una sonrisa que mostraba cuan mal estaba de la cabeza que estallo en una carcajada.

El chico la tomo de los brazos mientras la abrazaba y Amaya contuvo el impulso de estremecerse. – Amane. – Susurro anhelante Yamato. – Siempre te voy a proteger.

* * *

¡Hola! Espero que les gustara este capítulo ya había dado señales de la inestabilidad de Amaya desde el capítulo especial de Kai Ryunami o el incidente donde muere Amane en el capítulo especial de Eiichi.

A propósito el capítulo de Eiichi tiene demasiadas referencias a personajes futuros.

* * *

Emely-nya. Muchas gracias por apoyar mi historia c: pensé que ya nadie la seguía :( como me ausente un tiempo


	34. 30 La noche de los muertos

**Capitulo 30. La noche de los muertos**

* * *

Tatsuma tomo un mapa de la Academia y camino por calles oscuras de la provincia donde se escondían hasta la ciudad donde se encontraba la Gakuen Alice, camino indiferente por todo el bardeado y en la parte donde vio un bosque espeso creo una barrera que comenzó siendo un pequeño círculo que atravesó la barrera de la Academia lo suficiente para poder entrar en la escuela, tenía que encontrar a Mikan rápido pues sería encontrado en muy poco tiempo por las personas de la Academia por la barrera que acababa de romper, así que cruzo el bosque con rapidez hacia las luces que veía a lo lejos.

* * *

Hii-sama sintió el momento en que una fuerza demoledora atravesó su barrera, era diferente de la última vez que se debilito la barrera en el festival cultural, pues esa vez fue como si un niño tropezara con una pared de vidrio, daño la superficie pero no logro romperla, en esta ocasión fue como un disparo de un arma, un feroz agujero se había causado en la barrera por la intrusión de alguien aún más feroz que esa pistola.

-Ume. – Dijo Hii-sama a la chica que portaba un kimono y miraba indiferente por una ventana, la chica se acercó al oír su nombre y Hii-sama igual que siempre vio una belleza venenosa capaz de morder al menor signo de peligro y eso le gusto. – Parece que tenemos un invitado cerca de los bosques del norte por el ala primaria, ve a recibirlo como se supone tratamos a los intrusos. – Dijo y la chica asintió y se retiró.

* * *

Ryunami seguía comiendo una buena parte de la comida que le habían proporcionado dos profesores, que lo miraban sumamente asustados.

-¡Quiero entrar a la primer línea! – Dijo el con alegría cuando los dos hombres comprobaron que él era un Alice.

Y ahora había llegado Persona que lo miraba con genuina sorpresa mientras el chico tomaba uvas de un tazón.

-¿Cómo sobreviviste? – Dijo Persona viéndolo incrédulo.

Kai Ryunami era ese tipo de personas que no guardaba rencores por cosas absurdas y disfrutaba riéndose de los demás por lo que se quitó la gorra de la chaqueta que traía, escucho las exclamaciones de sorpresa de parte de los profesores, sonrió de la forma que sabía que su rostro se deformaría aún más y camino hacia Persona. – He regresado del mismísimo infierno por ti. – Dijo mientras le aventaba una uva de las que traía en las manos.

* * *

Tatsuma llego al edificio C y se detuvo en la placa del nombre Arashi Miyashima sintió mucha energía proviniendo de este cuarto, energía contenida peligrosamente, pensó en entrar pero ese no era su objetivo, "Mikan" se recordó, pensando en cómo la chica se habría adaptado a la Academia, corrió escaleras abajo y se encontró con la placa con su nombre Mikan Sakura, entro a un cuarto con decoración suave y amplio con un árbol de Sakura que se asomaba por el balcón. "De seguro esto le gusta" pensó Tatsuma recordando que él no le podía ofrecer nada de eso en su destartalada base de trenes, cerró las puertas dobles al entrar y se encontró con Mikan acostada en su cama, sonreía mientras se agitaba entre sueños.

-Takashi Tatsuma. – Escucho el chico, volteo y vio a Ume con un kimono blanco que lo miraba. – Parece que esta es la noche donde los muertos despiertan.

-Vienes de entre las cenizas y aun así tienes esa mirada Ume. – Dijo Tatsuma siguiéndole el juego.

La chica mostro una ligera sonrisa que Tatsuma nunca antes había visto en su rostro. – A Hii-sama no le gustan las visitas inesperadas. – Dijo mientras se acercaba. – Y a mí no me gusta que intentes secuestrar a Mikan en medio de la noche.

-Nunca la obligaría a nada. – Dijo Tatsuma ignorando como Ume se acercaba a él. – Así que ahora trabajas para Hii-sama, buena elección comparándola con Kounji.

-¿Qué sabes de ellos? – Pregunto Ume.

Pero Tatsuma ignoro su pregunta. – Le ofreceré la libertad que esta Academia no le dará y tú no puedes impedírmelo. – Y entonces Ume vio esos ojos que consideraba peligrosos encenderse como un engrane y Ume supo que copiaba su Alice y como si fuera lo más fácil del mundo, Tatsuma creo dos bolas obscuras que cabían en cada una de sus palmas, él estaba utilizando su Alice y mucho mejor que ella. - ¿Alguna objeción señorita Haiiro?

Ume lo miro seria. – Cuando Mikan cumpla los 21 años y pueda salir de la Academia ven por ella y ofrécele la libertad que ahora no tiene, pero por mientras debes admitir que este es el lugar más seguro para ella.

-Si claro. – Dijo Tatsuma con sarcasmo mientras negaba con la cabeza. – Con Kounji creando la primer línea y la clase de habilidades peligrosas, es lo mismo que la AAO. – Dijo el enojándose cada vez más. – Solo que ahora…! Yo no estoy para protegerla! – Y con este grito Mikan se movió inquieta, Ume le hizo una señal para que fueran al balcón y Tatsuma tras una última mirada la siguió.

-Ryunami y yo nos inscribimos en la Academia, no nos separaremos de ella…- Comenzó diciendo Ume.

-En la AAO también estaban los dos y no me engañes ella sufre los efectos de las inyecciones. – Dijo Tatsuma que había notado la piel brillante de un tono azulado en las palmas de la niña.

-Pero las misiones que tendrá que hacer para la Academia ya no serán tan peligrosas, la AAO ha dejado de existir y tú te encargaras de Z, Mikan estará mejor tras estos muros mientras tú te deshaces de las organizaciones. – Dijo Ume confiada pero toda esa confianza se desvaneció cuando dijo. – Sobre las inyecciones no sé, Kai parece tener información sobre ellas…

Tatsuma tuvo que admitir que era un buen plan, Mikan no podría ser atacada dentro de este lugar y el limpiaría el exterior, se apretó el tabique de la nariz como solía hacerlo cuando se sentía presionado. – Las inyecciones las crea una organización Rusa con la sangre de una niña Alice. – Dijo mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados. – Puedo cortar el suministro que llega a Japón y Ryunami puede limpiar su sangre con su Alice. – Y cuando abrió los ojos vio que Ume lo miraba con sorpresa. – Pero déjame decirte algo Ume Haiiro cuando termine de limpiar el exterior vendré por ella, no esperare hasta que cumpla 21 años, simplemente no puedo y tú no tendrás nada que decir cuando el momento llegue. – Tatsuma se levantó y Ume asintió.

* * *

Ume Haiiro sabía que por ahora a Mikan le convenía estar dentro de la Academia pero también quería que Mikan se quedara con Tatsuma, junto a el viviría segura porque si sus suposiciones eran ciertas Mikan comenzaba a ver a Natsume Hyuuga como algo mas y si le decía eso a Tatsuma estaba segura que él no se querría ir sin Mikan. Esto era demasiado complicado.

-¿No le dirás que estas vivo?. – Pregunto Ume antes de que Tatsuma saliera por completo.

-Ahora no es el momento, cuídala. – Dicho esto se marchó.

* * *

La luz de la mañana hizo que Mikan entreabriera los ojos, su primer pensamiento fue Natsume, debía de ir a verlo al hospital pero sintió a alguien en su cuarto, sentía una mirada penetrante por lo que aun con los ojos cerrados busco el anillo en su mano, perfecto estaba en su lugar y entonces aun con los ojos cerrados se quedó sentada y abrió los ojos, lo primero que enfocaron sus ojos fue un cabello blanco y unos ojos café rojizos que la miraban burlones pero no le dio tiempo al chico de acercarse, ella saco sus dos espadas de luna y cuando él se acercaba le hizo un tajo en la mejilla y ella rodo para liberarse de las cobijas que aún mantenía enredadas en su cuerpo.

Yamato el chico del equipo 1 en la AAO, pasó una mano por su rostro y se llevó la sangre que su mano había atrapado a la boca en un gesto que acabo con la confianza de Mikan, este chico era tan inestable que las heridas no le importaban.

* * *

Persona escucho el crujido del vidrio al romperse, cuando llego al lugar vio el cuerpo de Haruka una chica de la primer línea estrellar contra el suelo entre un mar plateado de vidrios quito la escena de su mente y corrió a ver a la chica, al llegar al pavimento tomo el pulso de la chica y sintió el débil latido pero existente latir en su cuello.

* * *

La parte posterior de la cabeza de Mikan choco contra la mesita de noche y ella resistió el impulso de sobarse y derramar lágrimas en cambio con sus espadas en forma de luna paro la enorme oz de Yamato, intento ponerse de pie para tomar impulso y así empujarlo y poder correr fuera del cuarto pero el chico era demasiado fuerte y ella estaba segura que esa fuerza descomunal no era natural, el usaba todo de el sin importar que se lastimase y Mikan lo entendió, esa parte de su cerebro que debía procesar el dolor o lo tolerante para su cuerpo no funcionaba de una forma normal o no funcionaba, aun así aunque no logro ponerse de pie redujo la presion para que el chico se confiara y así lo hizo y entonces con todas sus fuerzas lo empujo con sus espadas y el chico cayó de espaldas, ella corrió y logro abrir la puerta hasta que sintió el tirón en su largo cabello el chico la había atrapado y estrello contra su cabeza algo de vidrio que en su confusión no pudo distinguir pero lo que Mikan si distinguió fue el fulgor de sus manos de un blanco platinado que se acercaban lentamente a su rostro y entonces un grito en su garganta se formó pero no alcanzo a salir, Amaya se encontraba en el borde las escaleras viendo la escena eso era lo que había detenido a Yamato que la miraba sonriente.

-¡Basta! – Grito al chico. – Aun quiero jugar más con mi hermanita. – Y Amaya sonrió de una forma que Mikan estuvo segura no era buena.

* * *

Natsume sentía un dolor ardiente en la piel como si unas enormes garras rascaran en el interior de su piel y cuando despertó esa mañana se encontró con los ojos claros como espejos de Kai Ryunami tenía vagos recuerdos de lo que había sucedido en la misión de la primer línea y Kai era parte de esos recuerdos.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí? El niño de fuego. – Dijo el comiendo una uva que mantenía en su regazo.

-Largo. – Murmuro huraño pensando cuanto tiempo llevaba en el hospital esta vez y si Ruka ya estaría al tanto de lo mal que se encontraba.

-Todos los niños con Alice de fuego son así de maleducados. – Murmuro Kai recordando a otra niña más pequeña que jugaba con Tatsuma a destruir cosas mientras intentaba poner una mirada feroz y huraña como la de este chico, pero en este chico noto desconfianza, arrogancia y sufrimiento y Kai Ryunami por un momento se sorprendió, preguntándose si el mismo tuvo alguna vez esa mirada.

El chico del Alice de fuego pareció no escuchar su comentario así que siguió. – Mi nombre es Kai Ryunami. – Y ante la mirada indiferente del chico agrego. – Nos intentamos matar mutuamente ya hace algún tiempo. – Dijo recordando la pelea y en los ojos del chico vio que él también lo recordaba. – Y lo creas o no vengo a alargar tu moribunda vida, si es que aceptas.

La poca amabilidad que había despertado en este chico al recordarle que se conocían se esfumo en ese instante pero Kai tomo su mano y la sintió ardiente al contacto, el niño intentaba hacer que Kai retrocediera pero el enfrió su mano y humo salió de su apretón de manos. – ¿Quién te hizo eso? – Pregunto Natsume, mientras Kai volteaba su brazo y examinaba las gruesas líneas oscuras de los brazos del niño.

Y Kai como si no lo pudiera evitar paso una mano por su rostro. – No fue tu culpa si eso es a lo que te refieres. – Y jalo el líquido negro atrayendo el agua que tenía en la sangre y el chico soltó un grito, Kai paro por solo un momento. – Dije que te iba a ayudar pero nunca dije que no te iba a doler. – Y así continuo lo más rápido que pudo, este chico le recordaba a él y por fin recordó cuando fue que él tuvo esa mirada igual de oscura, cuando todo se derrumbó y ojos de menta murió, este chico tenía la misma mirada vacía. Ese tipo de mirada que tienen los niños Alice antes de dejarse morir.


	35. 31 Recuerdos del pasado

**Capítulo 31. Recuerdos del pasado.**

* * *

Ume seguía de cerca los pasos de Tatsuma mientras este tranquilamente se internaba en el bosque donde sería el lugar por donde el chico había entrado.

-Has cambiado. – Dijo Ume, haciendo una simple observación y era cierto Tatsuma debía estar rozando los 13 años de edad si no es que ya los había cumplido pero ya no se veían sus extremidades flacuchas y largas de un niño a punto de dar el estirón, había ganado masa muscular, era un niño en camino de ser un muchacho.

-Tú también, pensé que odiabas a la Academia. – Dijo el niño con una sonrisa cínica. – Y ahora te encierras en ella. – Y en ese momento la chica al escuchar la palabra "encerrar" recordó cuando estaba dentro de Mikan y las extrañas cosas que había listado sobre la chica, pensó en si estaría bien decírselo a Tatsuma, el siempre parecía tener respuesta para todo. – Los dos somos muy diferentes a esos dos niños de la AAO, las promesas de Mihara Kanbu. – Dijo Tatsuma perdido en sus recuerdos.

La curiosidad mato a Ume y le pregunto. – Tatsuma ¿Desde cuándo entraste a la AAO?

El chico rio, una risa de un niño aun. – Mucho más tiempo antes que tú. – Dijo impregnándole un tono juguetón de misterio a su voz.

-¿Ya en serio dime cuanto llevabas en la AAO? ¿Te crio Kanbu? – Pregunto Ume sin rendirse.

-Mucho pero mucho tiempo más que tú. – Esta vez el chico no se reía, tenía una mirada aguda a la espera de su respuesta y Ume supo que lo decía en serio, hasta que se rio y volvió a caminar. – Era broma Ume no te lo tomes tan en serio.

* * *

El frio amanecer hacía sentir bien a Natsume que estaba sudoroso y débil por lo que Kai Ryunami le había hecho pero extrañamente se sentía bien, mejor de lo que se había sentido en años y al ver sus brazos los encontró normales, nada de líquido azulado entre ellos, escucho pasos entre el pasto y se paró cauteloso y miro a un chico seguido de una muchacha vestida con un kimono blanco, los dos hablaban quedo y se movían con sincronía y Natsume entendió que si uno saltaba al ataque, el otro estaría listo era como ver la danza de dos leones que por un motivo habían encontrado un punto medio, un acuerdo y decidió que él no debía estar ahí, el hospital lo buscaría dentro de poco y no quería estar cuando esas dos personas desconocidas decidieran que el trato había llegado a su fin.

* * *

-¡Que poca seguridad tiene la Academia! – Dijo el chico con una sonrisa en el rostro pero Ume lo conocía el suficiente tiempo para saber que esa sonrisa era falsa y el chico en su mente ya se veía atacando la Academia. – Sería una lástima…

-No te atrevas. – Dijo Ume. – Si no lograste ganar en la AAO ¿Porque crees que aquí será diferente?

-Porque tengo un ejército de exterminadores dispuestos a ayudarme. – Dijo amenazante pero Tatsuma cerro lo ojos y se apretó el puente de la nariz. – Pero tenemos un trato y lo respetare. – Dijo mientras atravesaba la barrera.

-Tenemos un trato. – Susurro Ume a la nada.

* * *

El mundo se había nublado para Mikan en un momento del amanecer y ahora se encontraba mareada en un lugar que no conocía pero estaba segura que era dentro de la Academia, nadie puede salir de esta sin permiso se dijo así misma, abrió los ojos cautelosa, podía ver a Amaya hablando con Yamato en voz queda muy cerca y exactamente en dirección contraria vio una ventana, alcanzaba a ver un gran árbol por lo que no estaba seguro de si arrojarse por la ventana sería lo mejor.

El anillo en su mano se había caído en la pelea y no veía sus espadas por ningún lado así que decidió que lo mejor sería arriesgarse a salir, se puso de rodillas haciendo el menor ruido posible, el golpe en la parte de su trasera la hizo marearse y sentir nauseas pero comenzó a gatear hacia la ventana sin siquiera levantar la vista, en ese momento Amaya rápida como una flecha vio lo que intentaba y se acercó cerrando la ventana de un golpe.

-¿A dónde vas Amane? – Dijo seria. – Nunca quieres estar conmigo ¿Verdad? – Y Mikan vio la furia encenderse en sus ojos.

Y se puso de pie, no valía la pena seguir y camino hacia atrás sin perder de vista a Amaya que la seguía con la mirada. – No sé quién es Amane, ni de que estas hablando. – Dijo insegura dando pasos vacilantes.

Pero parecía que Amaya no la escuchaba. – Siempre quisiste todo para ti. – Dijo mientras se paraba y Mikan choco contra Yamato que se encontraba cerca de la única puerta que la tomo con furia de los hombros. – Pero esta vez yo lo tomare todo.

* * *

Cuando Yamato la empujo al suelo enfundando su oz, Mikan supo que no tendría sentido resistirse, él estaba armado y ella no, Yamato era brutal en sus ataques y alteraba la mente de los demás llevándolos hasta la locura y Mikan en ese momento se dijo a si misma que no olvidaría nada, no dejaría que borrara a nadie de su memoria, el chico se inclinó sobre ella posando una mano en la oz y otra en su frente, la mano blanquizca permanecía fuerte y sin posibilidades de retirarla en su rostro.

Si Ume siguiera en su mente le habría dicho que su mente era como una enorme casa, y todas los cuartos abiertos eran los recuerdos de su vida, pero en ese momento que Mikan se empeñó en no olvidar todas las puertas de los cuartos se cerraron fuera del alcance de Yamato, por lo que el chico presiono más y más, hasta que encontró las puertas que Ume siempre noto cerradas, recuerdos ocultos, Mikan estaba obstinadamente protegiendo los recuerdos de su vida, por lo que cuando Yamato encontró esas puertas fuertemente cerradas y las abrió, la niña no lo noto pues esos recuerdos estaban fuera de su conocimiento.

La primera puerta que Yamato abrió en ese momento y Mikan se vio a si misma pero a la vez no era ella, notaba una mirada demasiado inocente en su rostro, su cabello era más corto y lo mantenía peinado en dos coletas altas mientras vio como la ventana de un cuarto desconocido se abría y dejaba a la vista a un Natsume muy herido pero Mikan no pudo evitar pensar que se veía más fuerte…con más vida. La Mikan del recuerdo corrió a la ventana, diciendo de forma desesperada. – ¿Dónde has estado? Todos están preocupados. – Y entonces la niña miro las heridas de Natsume y puso una mirada terriblemente triste. – Esas heridas…

-No llames a alguien, la verdad es que hasta que yo encuentre a ese chico, no tengo planes de ver a alguien. – Dijo Natsume con un arrepentimiento en su voz que Mikan sintió el impulso de tocarlo, pero era solo un recuerdo se recordó. – Pero yo tenía un presentimiento de que estarías llorando aquí sola y por alguna razón vine hasta aquí. – Y la Mikan del recuerdo obedeció a sus impulsos de abrazarlo y así lo hizo, Mikan vio la conmovedora escena donde ella y Natsume se abrazaban parecían más chicos en esa imagen de su mente, las lágrimas caían del rostro de la niña y lo último que Mikan escucho fue la calmante voz de Natsume. – No llores, yo llorare en tu lugar. – Y entonces el recuerdo desapareció y supo que Yamato se lo había llevado.

El chico aún mantenía la oz para inmovilizarla y una mano en su rostro y aunque no lo dijo Mikan noto que el formaba la palabra "Natsume" en sus labios y Mikan se estremeció, conocía a Yamato ese chico la asustaba incluso en la AAO y sabía que solía escoger personas fuertes para robarles sus recuerdos y ahora sabía que Natsume era su objetivo, el chico la miro mientras apretaba con más fuerza. – Mas. – Dijo mientras buscaba entre las puertas cerradas de la mente de Mikan.

Abrió la segunda y Mikan, se vio de nuevo así misma pero le costó más trabajo reconocerse, era mayor pero eso era imposible en ese recuerdo tendría al menos 14 años, y el cabello hasta la barbilla la hacía ver desvalida, la niña caminaba por un pasillo oscuro hasta que abrió la puerta y se metió a una cama tomando la mano del chico, tendría al menos 10 años este niño de cabello castaño y ojos claros que al sentir el contacto apretó con fuerza la mano de Mikan en el recuerdo dijo.

-Onne-san viniste. – La sorpresa y el miedo hizo que Mikan cerrara la puerta y ella y Yamato dejaran el recuerdo que ahora se desvanecía lentamente de su mente, Mikan respiro agitada porque reconoció el rostro del niño asociándolo con alguien ya conocido.

* * *

Arashi estaba en su cuarto adormilado hasta que sintió una presencia detrás de la puerta, una presencia desconocida pero poderosa pararse en el marco de su cuarto, abrió sus ojos de un verde brillante con algunas trazas de dorado mientras sintió como la presencia caminaba lejos de su cuarto, el abrió la puerta y vio a un chico de cabello oscuro bajando las escaleras, no veía nada alarmante en este chico hasta que capto el impreciso color de sus ojos, un azul y verde impreciso y brillante, el sabía muy bien la única familia de Alice que tenía ese color de ojos y cerró la puerta de inmediato, asustado, se tranquilizó y pensó en las dos únicas personas que ocupaban el piso de abajo, Natsume Hyuuga y Mikan Sakura, no podía definir porque un chico con esos ojos tendría asuntos con cualquiera de esos dos pero se mantuvo alerta toda la noche y en la madrugada cuando sintió la presencia de Mikan cerca abrió la puerta y vio como un chico de cabello blanco y una chica de cabello negro caminaban por el pasillo en absoluto silencio, el chico traía en brazos el inerte peso de Mikan, el cerro la puerta y abrió el cajón al lado de su mesa sacando una bolsa con al menos 7 piedras Alice y siguió con precaución a los extraños que llevaban a Mikan como si se tratara de un muerto.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Youichi Hijiri aun confundido salió en la fría mañana buscando a un hermano que no volvería, vio la sombra de un kimono blanco junto con el largo cabello negro de Ume Haiiro en la mente de Youichi, Ume era un espíritu que debía de obedecerlo así que tomo la mano de la niña, ella lo miro algo cansada había estado pensando en el trato que había hecho con Tatsuma, así que no noto cuando el niño se acercó y tomo su mano.

-¡Eiichi! – Rugió Youichi cuando noto la resistencia en la mano de Ume al moverse, Ume comprendió que el niño no entendía lo que le había pasado a Eiichi Hijiri ya fuera por lastima o por hacer una última cosa por Eiichi siguió a Youichi Hijiri mientras este caminaba seguro por diversos pasillos, hasta que llegaron al cuarto donde los chicos de habilidades peligrosas tenían sus reuniones, era uno de los últimos lugares donde Youichi había visto a su hermano por última vez por lo que esperaba encontrarlo en este lugar, curioso soltó la mano de Ume y empezó a buscar.

Ume por su parte examino el lugar hasta llegar a la mesa donde se encontraban dos folders, vio su rostro dirigiéndole una mirada vacía y tomo la foto que tenía al frente, eran expedientes, tres expedientes, el primero que se encontraba cerrado era de Kai Ryunami y al abrirlo aprecio la foto de una mujer rubia con rasgos parecidos a lo que el chico había sido antes del incendio, era información personal y una parte de su mente ansió tomar el folder con su foto y así lo hizo dejando de lado el tercer folder que si no hubiera estado tan ansiosa habría notado la foto de Mikan y dos nombres con un signo de interrogación en la última hoja de información de la castaña.

Yuka Azumi. Estado ¿?

Izumi Yukihara. Estado vivo

* * *

Ume hojeo su folder que iba desde la persecución que la Academia efectuó contra ella, el tiempo que estuvo en la Academia, alguna que otra información de sus robos cuando vivió en la calle, e información sobre algunas de sus misiones en la AAO, nada que no supiera así que fue pasando cada vez más rápido las hojas hasta que llego a lazos sanguíneos.

Vio la misma información del hombre que decía ser su padre Arata Haiiro, ella había tomado su apellido para así lograr encontrar a sus hermanos a la muerte de Hye Mi y poder tener una familia pero eso había pasado hace muchos años pero ahora ella encontraba un informe con la vida de su padre.

En el informe también venia la información de los tres hijos que el hombre había tenido seguido de una serie de números y Ume lo comprendió eran números de informes.

Miro el número del primer expediente que correspondería a su hermano mayor y empezó a buscar en el cuarto contiguo donde se guardaban los registros de cada niño Alice que era designado a la clase de habilidades peligrosas o a la primer línea, fue pasando cada zona hasta llegar casi a la formación de la clase de habilidades peligrosas, y encontró el informe que esperaba, no tenía foto, pero hablaba de una pareja joven, demasiado joven que habían tenido un bebe, la madre había muerto por el Alice que poseía el niño y el padre no deseaba cuidarlo, el niño entro a la Academia bajo la supervisión de la antigua directora de la sección primaria y Ume vio las notas en una cuidada caligrafía en cursiva sobre la que fue la antigua directora "Bebe con un Alice muy fuerte" "Sin control" el niño entraría al sistema escolarizado hasta que lograra controlarse y mientras estaba bajo el cuidado de esta mujer, pero la mujer murió antes de que el muchacho entrara a la escuela y fue tomado por el nuevo director de la sección primaria, Kounji, como la mano derecha de este y responsable de la clase de habilidades peligrosas, Rei Serio. El hermano mayor de Ume Haiiro.

* * *

Imai Hotaru había notado las diversas desapariciones de Youichi en la noche y se sentía mal al dejar que un niño tan pequeño que había visto morir a su hermano corriera por la Academia sin supervisión, así que pensó Mikan sería mejor en esta tarea por lo que caminaba a su cuarto con ropa casual al ser fin de semana no tenía por qué llevar el uniforme, toco y toco la puerta pero nadie abrió así que decidió entrar, parecía que todos tenían la manía de desaparecer últimamente de sus cuartos por lo que Hotaru bajo las escaleras de la sala directo al cuarto de Mikan pero se detuvo sorprendida al ver los muebles volcados y dos espadas con forma de luna en el suelo, Hotaru se acercó con cuidado y vio el anillo de armas de Mikan en el suelo y sus espadas con forma de luna manchadas de sangre.


	36. 32 Esos ojos

_**Capítulo 32. Esos ojos**_

* * *

Natsume había llegado al ala C del edificio de dormitorios de Gakuen Alice, caminaba tranquilo por los pasillos hasta que vio salir a Imai Hotaru del cuarto de Sakura, no era extraño pensó el, pero la chica salió con dos espadas de luna manchadas de sangre y los ojos purpuras muy abiertos, alertas y sobre todo en pánico.

Natsume corrió hacia ella – Mikan no está. – Susurro la chica.

* * *

Mikan escucho las palabras "Onne-san" salir de la boca del niño en la cama y la sonrisa que puso la figura de la Mikan del recuerdo y entonces el recuerdo se desvaneció en su mente con una lagrima confusa en su mejilla, ella quiso oponerse a Yamato, quiso recuperar todos sus recuerdos y alejar las manos de ese chico de su rostro.

Entonces abrió los ojos de un brillante color ambarino más oscuro de lo normal y poso una mano sobre la mano que el chico mantenía sobre su rostro viéndolo directamente, él era de un color blanquecino con plateado, y ella vio como el color del chico se iba acumulando en su mano tirando su color de blanco con plateado, ella robaba su Alice, fue tan rápido el movimiento que el chico no se dio cuenta hasta que ya era demasiado tarde, se quitó de encima de Mikan y la chica aprovecho para ponerse de pie y mirar la piedra blanquizca que mantenía en su mano.

Amaya, la miraba sorprendida y las dos se pusieron de pie al mismo tiempo, pero Amaya fue sacando su enorme lanza mientras Mikan retrocedía pensando en cuan perdida estaba ahora, hasta que la puerta a sus espaldas se abrió y Yamato salió corriendo por esta, era su oportunidad.

* * *

Yamato sintió un tirón doloroso en medio de su cuerpo mientras una voz resonaba en su mente, el dolor no lo alejo de la chica pero si la voz, se alejó de la niña que lo miraba intensamente, por un momento vio a otra niña de ojos sumamente oscuros pero con una mirada dulce y profunda, en la que había confiado hace mucho tiempo, el cabello castaño de la niña mientras le susurraba cosas en diversos escondites y después sus manos apretando el cuello de la misma niña que ponía una mirada de terror en el rostro, se arrastró hacia la puerta lanzando un último grito al pensar que el habría lastimado a esta chica.

* * *

Mikan recordaba un día de entrenamiento después de que se había vuelto agente de la AAO, Tatsuma giraba el anillo de armas de Mikan entre los dedos mientras le decía.

-¿Sabes que es lo que determina que agente es más fuerte que otro?

-El poder del Alice. – Dijo ella demasiado confiada

-Incorrecto. – Dijo el burlón. – Es el tiempo. – Vio la mirada incrédula que Mikan le dirigió y continuo. – El tiempo que cada quien lleva vivo luchando ya sea en la Academia o la AAO, te da experiencia, te da práctica. – Miro alrededor donde Ume y Kai venían con pan hacia el lugar donde ellos estaban.

Kai le arrojó un pan a Tatsuma que él ni miro pero si atrapo y empezó a comer mientras se alejaba quedando sentando a cierta distancia. – Por eso la práctica es importante. – Dijo Kai mientras tomaba el pan que Ume llevaba en las manos mientras se sentaba a un lado de Kai.

-Y es aún más importante practicar sin armas, te hará más fuerte y te dará una ventaja frente a otros. – Ume adoptó una posición con las rodillas un poco flexionadas y las manos en palmas frente a su rostro. – Eso es lo que hoy practicaremos.

* * *

Mikan sonrió ante el recuerdo, flexiono sus rodillas y puso las manos frente a su rostro tal y como Ume había hecho ese día, la lanza de Amaya era de largo alcance eso significaba que Mikan tenía que ser rápida, Amaya confiada le lanzo un tajo directo y Mikan se hizo hacia atrás conservando la posición, pelear contra alguien armado con una lanza le hacía imposible acercarse pero cuando Amaya atacaba le dejaba un punto débil, una abertura en su defensa, eso era lo que ella debía aprovechar, se hizo para atrás cuando la lanza rozo su cuello pero solo un instante porque ella paso por debajo de la abertura de Amaya y con la palma derecha golpeo en la parte superior del pecho de Amaya y con la mano izquierda arrojo la lanza lejos.

Amaya cayó al suelo sofocada por el fuerte golpe pero Mikan ya se encontraba corriendo hacia la puerta y cuando creyó estar lo suficiente cerca al rozar la puerta sintió el tirón en el cabello cuando Amaya la arrastro y a la vez sintió el frio acero clavarse en su espalda cerca de su hombro, Amaya se acercó a su rostro susurrándole.

-No olvides que no eres la única que recibió entrenamiento. – Dijo la chica tan cerca mientras sacaba el pequeño cuchillo de entre los hombros de Mikan

* * *

Haruka despertó en algo suave, una cama se dijo, intento abrir los ojos y moverse pero al instante sintió algo sumamente doloroso en su interior, entonces recordó como se había arrojado desde una ventana después de comprender el destino de los Alice, de seguro tenía algo roto, volteo y encontró un espejo y se vio a sí misma, cortadas de vidrios por todas partes, vendajes en los lugares más confusos y el cabello casi totalmente blanco, ya no era solo un mechón en el frente izquierdo de su rostro, el Alice de Yamato había alterado su físico y ella se preguntó si su interior había cambiado aparte del dolor por la caída.

* * *

Arashi caminaba por los pasillos del edificio al que había pertenecido a la primer línea mantenía una mano dentro de la bolsa de piedras Alice para saber cuál de ellas le sería útil, al pasar por un espejo en unas escaleras vio sus ojos de un verde esmeralda con pequeños trazos dorados que eran del mismo color que los ojos de Mikan pero en el espejo vio vibrar la parte dorada mientras se apagaba ese color dorado brillante y se fundía en el verde esmeralda dejando cada vez menos del dorado, si sus ojos perdían el dorado significaba que Mikan estaría herida o muriendo, así que subió las escaleras más rápido tomando la primera piedra que sintió más eficiente, siguió su instinto que lo guio hacia un cuarto, al abrir la puerta se encontró con dos niñas, la morena se encontraba encima de Mikan mientras batallaban, Arashi apretó la piedra hasta que sintió que su mano la absorbió y apunto directo hacia la chica morena, un rayo azulado salió de su mano que dio directo a la chica morena y Mikan por fin lo miro, lo miro por encima de Natsume Hyuuga, lo miro por encima de Imai Hotaru, solo lo miro a él, el vio en ella más que nada esos ojos dorados con pequeñas trazas de verde esmeralda.

* * *

Natsume llevaba a Hotaru hacia el hospital parecía confundida y asustada pero la chica seguía insistiendo en que debían ir a buscar a Mikan, el no paro de caminar hasta que vio al chico de cabello blanco salir del alto edificio donde la primer línea era entrenada.

Yamato los vio en ese mismo momento, su mente confundida quería dejar de recordar, recordar a esa chica de la AAO que parecía haber muerto en sus manos, así que se enfocó en lo último que había visto en la mente de Mikan Sakura, el recuerdo del chico de ojos rojos que ahora tenía en frente, el soltó a la niña de cabello negro y se colocó en frente de ella y por fin Yamato se sintió mejor al concentrarse en otra cosa, sonrió perverso y corrió hacia ellos.

* * *

Una línea de fuego alta y gruesa los separo del chico de cabello blanco mientras Natsume se sentía mejor que en los últimos años que había sido obligado a trabajar para la Academia, vio su fuego de un intenso rojo que lo hacía parecer antinatural, alzarse fuertemente y así se sintió el chico, vio sus brazos sin ninguna tintura azul o negra pero Natsume estaba subestimando a Yamato, subestimando la demencia y falta del dolor que el chico sentía por eso cuando se acercó al fuego y lo cruzo a la carrera, quedando afectado por varias llamas, el chico rodo apagando varias de las llamas en sus brazos, Natsume quedo sumamente sorprendido, el chico se acercó amenazante e intento agarrarlo por la cabeza, él no estaba entrenado como los chicos de la AAO pero sabía defenderse así mismo, cubrió su rostro con sus brazos evitando así que lo tocara y retorció el brazo de este chico hasta tenerlo aprisionado por la espalda pero su toque lo hacía sentir mareado y confuso, lo soltó con la vista nublada y el chico se abalanzo sobre su rostro pero antes de que pusiera una mano en el vio una pezuña de caballo chocar contra la cabeza de cabellos blancos del chico, llamando así la atención de los dos hacia Imai, que se mantenía seria e impasible como siempre.

* * *

Kai Ryunami se quedaba en el ala principal, su llegada había causada una gran conmoción en los directivos por lo que solo había logrado escapar para ayudar a Natsume pero al escuchar el alboroto cerca se encamino hacia allá, la escena fue de lo más sorpresiva el ya conocía a Yamato el psicópata de la AAO pero lo daba por muerto cuando el chico se acercó a una niña de aspecto serio, Ryunami lo sofoco, aislando su cuello del resto de su cuerpo y en el mismo momento un circulo de fuego se alzó haciendo una jaula para Yamato, entonces enfoco a Hyuuga cerca del lugar.

* * *

Hotaru se consideraba una persona eficiente en todo lo que hacía, pero comparada con Natsume o ese chico del agua que se acercó a Natsume preguntándole por Mikan, se sintió pequeña e inútil, algo en ella le decía que si ese chico la tocaba algo malo pasaría y ella no se vería capaz de detenerlo pero ellos si fueron capaces, se acercó a los chicos y alcanzo a escuchar

-Su Alice es de borrar recuerdos y causar locura, no debes dejar que te toque. – Dijo el chico era alto e intimidante, llevaba una capucha que cubría la mayoría de su rostro pero Hotaru alcanzo a percibir la piel quemaba que el ocultaba. – Aunque ahora me preocupa saber quién más sobrevivió a la AAO. – Dijo el chico mirando a la distancia.

* * *

Mikan vio el rubio chico que se encontraba en frente de ella, sabía que no debía moverse pues sentía la herida de su espalda punzante y dolorosa, intento hablar, agradecerle pero de su boca solo salió un débil quejido, el chico se inclinó a su lado

-No te preocupes traeré ayuda por ahora no debes moverte. – Dicho esto se paró mientras le dirigía una última mirada al marcharse.

* * *

El mal presentimiento de Kai lo hacía sentirse inquieto, Natsume y Hotaru le habían contado sobre las espadas de media luna ensangrentadas que ahora el mismo cargaba, no era iluso para pensar que la aparición de Yamato no tendría nada que ver con la desaparición de Mikan por lo que cuando vio a un chico rubio salir corriendo de un alto edificio el entro con los otros chicos a su espalda, se separaron para cada uno buscar a Mikan por su cuenta, la quietud del edificio le hacía pensar si habrían llegado tarde pues el mismo sabía que Mikan no dejaría de dar pelea.

* * *

Natsume se dirigió a los pisos superiores la puerta abierta de un cuarto fue lo suficiente llamativa para que el chico se dirigiera a ese lugar, dentro vio a Mikan sentada con la espalda manchada de sangre mientras contenía la respiración y examinaba su herida, el apresuro el paso por lo que la chica lo miro confundida.

-¡Natsume! – Dijo ella con voz sosegada, a la vez que la chica en su mente tenía la vaga memoria de uno de los recuerdos recién perdidos y sin poder evitarlo las lágrimas salieron de su rostro más que por dolor de su herida en la espalda fue furia por el recuerdo perdido, ella sabía que había pasado algo parecido en el recuerdo.

Natsume apresuro aún más el paso y se arrodillo al lado de la chica, poniendo una mano en la espalda para servirle de apoyo, Mikan ni siquiera se inmuto con su brazo rodeándola, gruesas lagrimas caían de su rostro mientras la niña intentaba limpiarla con los brazos, aun traía la pijama.

-¿Quién te hizo esto? – Dijo el chico intentando distraerla y también por curiosidad.

Mikan comenzó a susurrar como fue secuestrada en su cuarto, el robo de sus recuerdos y como Amaya la apuñalo en la espalda. – ¿Donde esta ella? – Dijo Natsume notando lo obvio, en el cuarto solo estaban ellos dos.

Mikan volteo confundida hacia un punto en el fondo del cuarto. – No esta. – Fue lo único que dijo confundida mientras las lágrimas volvían a salir de su rostro.

Hasta que sintió la mano de Natsume en su mejilla. – No llores. – Dijo mientras la abrazaba, la mente de la chica vago hacia ese recuerdo perdido y solo pudo recordar el abrazo de dos niños que parecían más jóvenes que los que ahora se abrazaban de la misma forma, el abrazo duro muy poco y Natsume se levantó, repitiendo. – No llores, yo la encontrare. – Y antes de que Mikan pudiera decir algo el chico ya había salido corriendo.

* * *

Mientras Kai Ryunami investigaba en el piso inferior escucho la puerta del edificio abrirse, él sabía que esto pasaría pronto pues si él había escuchado todo el alboroto que había pasado en este edificio de seguro los demás profesores o directivos que se encontraban en el mismo edificio que él también lo habrían escuchado y ahora mismo estarían investigando.

Kai esperaba que fuera cualquier otro profesor, cualquiera excepto el, Rei Serio el profesor de la clase de habilidades peligrosas lo miro mientras se retiraba una máscara blanca del rostro, una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en su pálido rostro.

Y Kai no pudo evitar responder con otra sonrisa, sabiendo que él no tendría ninguna oportunidad contra el Alice de la muerte. – Ey profesor. – Saludo el retrocediendo.

Una neblina negra empezó a emitir Persona y Kai Ryunami se preparó para huir sabía que Mikan estaba involucrada en este problema pero lo único que podía hacer por ella seria alejar a este horrible hombre, la única chica que miraba lo sucedido fue Hotaru que miraba la escena desde las escaleras que daban al primer piso, asustada corrió hacia la puerta principal y al lograr salir se topó con una chica de ojos rosados y largo cabello negro.


	37. 33 Prioridades

_**Capitulo 33. Prioridades**_

* * *

Mikan se encontró sentada en un lugar en el que no quería estar, tenía miedo de que Yamato regresara, tenía curiosidad por Arashi el misterioso chico que la había ayudado y desaparecido y sobre todo tenía unas enormes ganas de seguir a Natsume, por lo que comenzó a ponerse de pie con calma, una herida en la espalda era totalmente malintencionada, no morías pero podías quedar con muchos problemas, Mikan siguió la única dirección que Natsume y Amaya pudieron tomar, las escaleras hacia arriba, subió aún más despacio escuchando los sonidos de lucha, Natsume se encontraba en uno de los bordes y Amaya en el otro, la chica corría e intentaba bloquear el fuego con su larga lanza pero Natsume era implacable y no la dejaba acercarse en lo mínimo, en ese momento Mikan comprendió porque Natsume pertenecía a la clase de habilidades peligrosas, su fuego era como una enorme pared que no dejaba ninguna abertura para sus enemigos, las llamas crepitando le daban un aspecto peligroso, cierto brillo maligno en sus ojos.

Mikan se acercó con más cuidado, Natsume solo la miro un momento y le tendió una mano que ella tomo, mientras que le paso otra por la espalda para mantenerla firme. – Y no te podías quedar tranquila en el piso de abajo. – Dijo el chico mientras no dejaba de mirar a Amaya que se encontraba acorralada.

* * *

En su celda Haruka sabía que su vida se encontraba en su límite, algo se había roto en su interior y sus recuerdos se deformaban, asustándola y dejándola sin aliento por lo que la chica rasguñaba sin cesar su garganta pensando que algo estaba mal con ella.

En su mente sabía que todo lo que había hecho mal era ser un Alice, se abrazó a si misma mientras intentaba dejar de pensar en todo lo demás, intentando dejar de pensar incluso pero cuando abrió los ojos y vio unos restos de vidrio en el suelo, descubrió cual era la respuesta, se acercó despacio y tomo el vidrio más largo y grande, vio sus manos sucias y resecas de sangre y una parte de ella quiso preguntarse "¿Qué está pasando contigo? Así no eres tú" pero nada en ella lo supo responder, su única respuesta fue clavar el vidrio más y más en su garganta hasta que sus manos perdieron la fuerza y Haruka por fin dejo de pensar, su mente se detuvo y ella solo se concentró en el dolor, en el dolor de su muerte.

* * *

Mikan sintió el cuerpo cálido de Natsume a su lado y se sintió capaz y protegida, en la mañana había sentido pánico al descubrir a Yamato en su cama pero ahora se sentía bien, las heridas no importaban pues sanarían, el temor se había esfumado y con él, la mayor parte de los recuerdos que había perdido le habían dejado de molestar, suspiro rápidamente y se acercó a las llamas, Natsume la siguió de cerca.

-Amaya. – Dijo Mikan cerca del borde pero la chica de cabello negro la ignoraba pero a la vez las llamas la empujaban más y más cerca del borde, hasta que Amaya la miro de frente solo las separa la pared de fuego.

* * *

Amaya se encontró aprisionada por las llamas y vio a una niña en el borde, al mirarla se encontró con su reflejo con un cabello más castaño, Amane la miraba preocupada con rostro serio, sus ojos piadosos le dieron ganas de golpearla pero el fuego se lo impedía.

-Amaya, no sé porque haces esto pero tienes que parar… - La chica paro su plática ante el grito de Amaya, y Amaya noto que detrás de Amane se encontraba Yamato, el Yamato que no era un psicópata, el del cabello castaño y ojos amables pero los ojos de este hico no eran amables y en Amaya se creó una duda, cayó al suelo de rodillas viendo a la chica que tenía en frente, los rasgos anodinos se volvieron definidos y delicados, el cabello castaño fuerte se volvió castaño claro y los ojos negros se volvieron de un extraño color dorado con verde. – Amaya, por favor detente. – Dijo Mikan.

En ese momento sabia porque relacionaba a Amane y Mikan, las dos siempre se salían con la suya, eran amadas y protegidas mientras que ella siempre se quedaba a un lado, toda la rabia de Amaya se enfocó en ella y en la barrera que la estaba haciendo retroceder pero a la vez que el fuego se hacía más grueso al frente de ella, desaparecía de los lados, se puso de pie y en esta ocasión enfoco a Natsume Hyuuga el causante de la barrera de fuego.

-¿Quieres saber porque hago esto? – Dijo Amaya más consciente de lo que estaba en los últimos días, miro la barrera mientras más se acercaba a la niña más se iba acortando de los lados, solo un poco más. – Eres igual a ella…quieres todo para ti, todos te prefieren ¿Por qué no puedo ser yo por una vez? - Dijo con una mezcla de repugnancia hacia lo que ella misma decía.

-¿Igual a quien…? – Dijo Mikan con una mirada más melancólica que nada, la berrera se movía despacio.

-A mi hermana, Amane. – En ese punto la barrera dejo dos aberturas por ambos lados que eran lo suficientemente grandes para que Amaya alcanzara a los dos niños.

* * *

Ume traía en sus manos el folder amarrillo que contenía su foto y el folder de Rei Serio, había buscado el número de folio que se encontraba al lado del que debía ser su hermano mediano pero ese folder no existía, no lo encontró por más que busco, así que fue a hacer lo primero que se le ocurrió que fue buscar a Rei Serio su hermano mayor, en la sala de profesores al preguntar por él le dijeron que lo mandaron a un edificio cercano de la sala principal de profesores pues había ocurrido un disturbio, la zona estaba cercada nadie podría entrar entonces ella sugirió que podría ayudar, fue la única forma que encontró para entrar al lugar, cuando entro al edificio miro a la que ella adopto como familia pelear contra su familia biológica, Ryunami se mantenía alejado de Rei pues el soltaba pequeñas nubes oscuras que Kai mantenía contenidas mandando pequeñas burbujas de agua que aprisionaban el tiempo suficiente la nube oscura como para alejarla del chico, Ume se fijó más en Rei Serio y noto demasiadas similitudes, tenían el mismo tono de cabello oscuro, la pálida piel de Ume era un reflejo de la de Rei, los ojos de Rei de un profundo negro oscuro se tintaban de azul marino al usar su Alice igual que los de Ume de un rosado intenso, y se sintió tonta por no haberlo notado, claro que había escuchado de Rei Serio, "La parca" que traía muerte y estaba bajo el servicio de la Gakuen Alice Japonesa, claro que Ume debió de haberlo notado eran tan similares, sintió la sangre hervir como si sus Alice se llamaran, muerte y putrefacción claro que eran hermanos, cerró la puerta con cuidado a su espalda y se encamino hacia su familia.

* * *

Mikan la vio acercarse pero con la misma certud de que ella no se podía mover, se sintió inútil al tener ese tipo de herida, en cambio Natsume reaccionó rápido, lanzó una llamarada de fuego a Amaya como si de una flecha se tratara, pequeña y certera pero la chica al tener la lanza evitaba el fuego con esta

Mikan miró su anillo en el suelo, de seguro Amaya lo encontró después de la pelea que tuvo con Yamato en su cuarto, camino intentando ir lo más recta posible pero sabía que su espalda estaba en su límite, tocó la pequeña bolita del anillo, sacando las dos oz pues había perdido las espadas de luna.

-Natsume - grito la chica mientras las lanzaba hacia el chico, Natsume las atrapó en el aire y Mikan se sorprendió al ver como este chico sin entrenamiento tenía un instinto tan grande que usaba las espadas con forma de oz de una forma casi elegante, era lo suficientemente fuerte para contener a Amaya una persona con entrenamiento.

Mikan intento seguirlos pero cada vez se acercaban más y más al borde del edificio, se puso de pie con esfuerzo y toco la última bolita que le quedaba a ella, la pistola solo tenía que acertar pero su mundo en ese momento se empezó a tambalear y supo que no eran mareos, el edificio tuvo una sacudida que la volvió a tirar al suelo, tanto Natsume como Amaya se encontraban en el suelo pero Amaya fue más rápida en recuperarse y soltó un tajo que Natsume casi esquiva, casi, la sangre salió de su pecho y Amaya se acercó más para dar el último golpe, pero Mikan apunto y disparo hacia la mano de Amaya, la oz salió de su mano disparada por los aires.

* * *

Mikan nunca había matado a nadie, ella había aceptado a aprender a luchar para defenderse a sí misma, había aceptado el aprender a usar armas para defender a los que quería pero nunca había aceptado el hecho de matar a alguien ¿Qué pasaba cuando esa persona no se detendría hasta verte morir? Miro a Natsume en esa fracción de segundo, lastimado y con la sangre corriendo entre sus manos mientras se intentaba poner de pie ¿Qué pasaría si le hacía daño a el? Mikan levanto la pistola y apunto, Amaya retrocedió un paso, dos pero Mikan se acercó igualmente, despacio sentía que su propia herida en la espalda le exigía sentarse a descansar. – No puedes tener su vida, ni la mía. – Dijo Mikan con voz clara y disparo, ella no pensaba matarla solo un disparo en el brazo que la hizo desestabilizarse pero no conto con que el edificio se volvería a sacudir, Amaya tambaleante cayo por el borde y Mikan corrió hacia ella su mano se mantenía sujeta al borde del suelo.

* * *

Kai Ryunami siempre supo que Ume era diferente, de hecho la definía mejor la palabra poderosa y ahora lo podía rectificar, Ume se mantenía ilesa de su pelea con Rei Serio mientras este tenía todo el brazo derecho infectado con un tinte verduzco en su piel, claro que el alejaba la nube negruzca que Rei le enviaba a Ume con su Alice de agua, esos dos simplemente eran sorprendentes pero él sabía que Ume se estaba conteniendo, no utilizaba armas e incluso intentaba hablar con el hombre diciéndole que se detuviera y preguntándole si acaso no veía las similitudes, a Kai nada de eso le importaba pues cada que el hombre fallaba en utilizar su Alice en Ume, el golpe se dirigía hacia el suelo o las paredes del edificio y ahora podía sentir como este aunque ligeramente se empezaba a bambolear, en cambio Ume parecía querer evitar lastimar al hombre, sus ataques de putrefacción también dañaban el edificio aunque en menor medida. Kai estaba seguro que el edificio no aguantaría y como si el lugar escuchara sus pensamientos, los cimientos crujieron y todos sintieron como los pisos de arriba se movían.

* * *

Amaya era la mayor y amaba a Amane, la amaba era lógico pues ellas eran hermanas pero al mismo tiempo la envidiaba, en su mente Amane era el constante recuerdo de una persona que era igual a ella en todo sentido, físico, crianza hasta en Alice pero Amane había logrado tantas cosas que ella no, colgada del borde del tejado Amaya pensó que sería su fin pero se sintió bien al saber que por fin había hecho algo mejor que Amane, ella había vivido más tiempo que Amane, hasta que Mikan se asomó por el borde estirando su mano. – ¡Amaya! – Grito la chica y en ese momento Amaya volvió a pensar en ella como Amane, su dulce y pequeña hermana, la envidia era su principal sentimiento hacia ella pero luego venia la culpa, Amaya se estiro intentando tomar la mano de la chica y lo logro, recordando todas las veces que se repitió esta situación, de niñas su madre las abandonaba en el orfanato y Amane tomo su mano, ella la rechazo. Cuando pensó que Amane seria adoptada y ella no, Amane dulcemente tomo su mano sin importarle dejar una buena vida por ella. Amane tomando su mano mientras ella corría escapando del orfanato con toda la libertad por una pendiente. Amaya rechazando la ayuda de su hermana por su envidia, dándole una manzana que le daría a Amaya una oportunidad de triunfar sobre Amane. Amaya tendiéndole la mano a Amane solo para descubrir sus secretos y después traicionarla. Y por último Amaya recordó el cadáver de Amane con su mano colgado de su cuerpo inerte, esa mano que de seguro se intentó defender, miro a su hermana que sostenía su mano ahora, siempre ayudándola pero al mirar su rostro vio una mirada fría como si la niña también hubiera recordado todo su vida juntas y como si se diera cuenta que estaría mejor sin ella soltó su mano. Y Amaya comenzó a caer, no la culpaba como su hermana mayor, acepto que las cosas debían ser así.

* * *

Mikan miro a Amaya en el borde, parecía que hacia un gran esfuerzo por mantenerse agarrada y sin pensarlo ella extendió la mano, Amaya luchaba por tomarla y en ese momento Natsume se movió, había quedado inconsciente después de que el edificio se moviera por segunda ocasión, de su herida seguía saliendo demasiada sangre, una parte en la mente de Mikan le recordó que Amaya intentaría asesinarlos nada más se encontrara a salvo, el odio irracional que sentía hacia ella se había extendido a Natsume y ella estaba segura que no se detendría, los dos eran personas importantes para ella, Amaya fue de sus primeras amigas después de Ume y Kai, a su mente vino un recuerdo.

* * *

Mikan se encontraba en el cuarto que desde ahora compartiría con las otras chicas de la sección de especiales, habían tres literas repartidas en las tres paredes del cuarto, ella se sentó en la de en medio sintiéndose totalmente inútil, su determinación de proteger a Ume y Ryunami no había servido para nada, Ume había sido asignada a los exterminadores y Ryunami a los generales, ella en cambio no podría protegerlos en ese lugar, su determinación de hacerse más fuerte para cuidarlos había sido inútil y por si fuera poco ahora los vería menos al no estar en la misma sección que ellos, sintió que las lágrimas querían salir de su rostro por lo que se acostó esperando reprimirlas.

-Hola, tú debes de ser Mikan. – Se encontró con una niña de rasgos redondeados y un cabello tan negro como sus ojos. - ¿Qué pasa? – Dijo viendo las lágrimas de Mikan.

-Yo no quiero estar aquí. – Dijo Mikan sorbiendo las lágrimas desde la cama. – Querría estar con Ume y Ryunami.

-Ohh. – Dijo la chica dándose la vuelta mientras ocultaba su expresión. – Sé que son cercanos es una lástima, así no podrán protegerte…

-No quería que ellos me protegieran. – Dijo Mikan y por fin las lágrimas pararon. – Yo quiero protegerlos. – Dijo con toda la seguridad de la que era capaz.

La chica por fin la miro con una sonrisa astuta en el rostro. – Estoy segura de que seremos buenas amigas. – Dijo mientras le tendía la mano y la ayudaba a pararse de la cama. – Mi nombre es Amaya Fukui.

* * *

Y lo fueron, fueron buenas amigas hasta que Amaya intento asesinarla pero ahora también intentaba asesinar a Natsume y eso nunca lo permitiría, Natsume era el único que la entendía en este lugar, así que existían prioridades de una vida sobre otra, Mikan quería a ambos pero no permitiría que la demencia de Amaya continuara y acabara con sus vidas y por fin comprendió por qué Ume no dejaba a nadie con vida cada vez que hacia una misión, el rencor y la envidia era algo que solo se paraba con la muerte de esa persona, miro a Natsume aun inconsciente en el suelo, el la apoyaba y había venido a buscarla, ella simplemente no podía dejar que la envidia de Amaya llegara hasta él y lo persiguiera igual que a ella, esa envidia no terminaría hasta que Amaya los matara a ambos, comprendió las prioridades y lo que tenía que hacer.

Mikan soltó su mano y vio como Amaya comenzó a caer, después de eso no quiso ver más, miro a Natsume que parecía dormido Mikan solo pensaba en que había hecho lo correcto por los dos pero que se arrepentiría mucho tiempo.


	38. 34 Entre los escombros

_**Capítulo 34. Entre los escombros.**_

* * *

Mientras más peleaba con Rei Serio, Ume Haiiro mas se daba cuenta de que eran hermanos, él era obstinado en la forma de pelear y estaba decidido a ganar por que confiaba en lo poderoso que era su Alice y lo era. Ume estaba segura de que si se distraía o se confiaba en un momento estaría pérdida así que jugo su última carta, decir la verdad.

Esquivo la nube negruzca que cada vez eran más frecuentes e inestables y miro a su hermano mayor. – ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo te he buscado? – Y noto la mirada extrañada de Rei.

El hombre nervioso hizo que las nubes negruzcas se hicieran más grandes, Kai se preocupó y empezó a moverse más rápido, en cambio Ume sabía que estaba llegando a él y no podía parar. – ¿Sabes todo lo que tuve que pasar para encontrarte? – Una nube casi choca contra su rostro, lo que obligo a Ume y Kai a salir del cuarto más grande que fingía como sala. – ¡Solo mírame! ¿Ves el parecido? – Grito Ume estresada, así no quería conocer a su familia.

-Lo sé. – Dijo el hombre de la máscara. – Claro que note el folder que traías, son los archivos de la clase de habilidades peligrosas, son mis archivos que yo llevo desde que se creó la clase de habilidades peligrosas. – Ume dejo de intentar esquivar las nubes oscuras por lo que una choco con su hombro derecho y otra en su estómago, tembló ante el impacto y el dolor que le causo, pero miro fijamente al hombre que tenía delante.

-Tú lo sabias – Dijo ella más como una certeza que una pregunta, pero en el fondo en vez de una certeza fue un reclamo. – ¿Porque nunca viniste por mí? – Dijo recordando cuan sola se sintió al nunca tener una familia propia.

-La familia nunca me intereso. – Dijo mientras avanzaba hacia ella con la nube oscura a su alrededor haciéndose cada vez más grande, escuchaba a Kai gritándole que se alejara pero no se podía mover. – Me entere de ti desde que saliste de esta Academia, escondí tu existencia del director pero te hacías notar. – Dijo señalando el folder que se encontraba tirado cerca de un sillón por debajo de la sala. – Pero si te interpones en mi camino, no volverás a escapar. – Fue lo último que Ume escucho antes de que la nube oscura se la intentara tragar pero una barrera de agua se interpuso en su camino la mano de Kai la arrastro lejos del camino de la nube oscura y Ume se dijo así misma que tenía que actuar, tenían que salir de aquí.

Ume Haiiro espero todo su vida para encontrar a sus hermanos, espero salvarlos del malvado que los mantenía alejados de ella pero Rei Serio era el malvado aquí, no iba a seguir intentándolo por lo que se le ocurrió un plan así que se inclinó sobre Kai mientras le murmuraba lo que planeaba hacer veía a su hermano acercarse.

* * *

Amaya había sobrevivido a la caída y quedo tendida en el suelo, no se podía mover y lo único que podía ver era el amanecer que estaba llegando ese día, sabía que estaba en mal estado y pensó que este sería su fin, hasta que escucho los pasos de alguien acercarse, en su campo de visión alcanzo a distinguir el cabello blanco y los ojos rojizos con café que hace tiempo le habían gustado, Yamato la miraba con atención y en su rostro, en sus ojos vio lo que más tenia, una consciencia de una persona cuerda, cuando Mikan lo ataco con su Alice de robo, tomo algo de la locura que el chico se había causado con la muerte de Amane.

Pero Amaya sabía que esta era su única forma de sobrevivir, sintió su garganta reseca por la sangre que sentía y murmuro. – Ayu da me. – Amaya seguía esperando a que Yamato la viera como Amane y que ese amor que el sentía por su hermana perdurara y le salvara la vida.

-Amane. – Dijo el chico tomando un mechón de su cabello y Amaya supo que sobreviviría. – Amane tenía el cabello más claro, fue muy astuto de tu parte aprovecharte de cuando… - Y entonces el chico dejo una mirada perdida. – Cuando tuve problemas pero sabes Amane te quería y por eso mismo ella murió. – Y en ese momento sus ojos mostraron esa mirada de una persona demente y descubrió que Mikan no le había quitado toda la demencia que el chico se provocó a si mismo con su Alice. – Ella murió y nunca te lo voy a perdonar. – Amaya intento negar con la cabeza pero el chico ya apretaba con sus manos el cuello de la niña.

* * *

Rei Serio no había pensado en la familia desde que pudo salir al exterior, se había enterado de sus antecedentes familiares, una madre que había muerto por su culpa por lo que la hacía sentir más un monstruo, un padre que lo había abandonado antes que pudiera siquiera sentarse el solo, su única familia fue el profesor YukihIra pero él se fue, después se enteró de sus hermanos, dos hermanos más chicos un niño y una niña pero Rei ya no era lo suficientemente iluso para confiar en dos extraños que aunque eran sus hermanos habían hecho una vida sin él, en su vida de oscuridad el no esperaba acercarse a esos dos niños y atraerlos a una vida como la de él.

Pero justo cuando pensó en eso se esparcían los rumores de una banda de niños Alice que robaban en el centro de la ciudad, una de las culpables fue Ume Haiiro la reconoció al momento, su hermana menor, era pequeña pero fuerte y lastimosamente tenía un Alice, un Alice peligroso, su misión fue atraparla pero Rei la dejo escapar en cada momento.

Ahora esa pequeña niña se plantaba frente de él, fuerte y hermosa con palabras que contradecían todo lo que había hecho en su vida para evitar que sus dos hermanos se acercaran a él. Ella lo había estado buscando, ella lo necesitaba.

Pero el sentía que era muy tarde.

Así que el saco diversas nubes oscuras que perseguían a la niña, mientras Ume corría por toda el edificio, el otro chico Kai Ryunami paralizaba que su Alice tocara a Ume aunque solo lo lograba poco tiempo pero en ese momento el edificio comenzó a chirriar más fuerte que la primera vez, se empezó a sacudir cada vez más fuerte.

Entonces Rei Serio entendió que su pequeña hermana no solo era hermosa y fuerte, la chica dejo de correr y él se dio cuenta que su hermana había estado tocando cada una de las estructuras básicas del edificio con su Alice, el chico del Alice del agua tenia contenida una gran cantidad de su nube oscura con su agua, que azoto contra una de las paredes, el edificio chirrió con más fuerza, su pequeña hermana no solo era fuerte y hermosa, era sumamente inteligente.

El chico del agua tomo la mano de Ume e intento arrastrarla con el hacia la salida. – Adelántate tú. – Dijo la muchacha mirándolo directamente el, el chico del agua se fue soltando una furibunda mirada y Ume lo miro fijamente. – Siempre quise una familia, te busque por demasiados años pero ahora veo que esto es un error. – Los pisos de arriba se movían fuertemente ante el Alice de ambos. – Yo también escuche de ti y se algo de tu vida y sé que no ha sido buena pero piensa esto, yo estoy aquí y te he buscado por años, he buscado a mi familia y yo creo que aún no es demasiado tarde para ser hermanos. – Pequeñas lágrimas se derramaron del rostro de la chica mientras le tendía una mano. – Por favor. – Dijo, en ese momento Rei tomo la mano de la niña

Cuando los dos hermanos salieron el edificio se desbarato como si fuera de papel, los pesados bloques de cemento cayeron alrededor y Ume se alegró al saber que ella y su hermano lograron salir pero Ume se encontró con la imagen destrozada de Kai y Hotaru que miraban los escombros con una mirada llena de pánico.

-Natsume estaba adentro. – Murmuro Kai.

Y Hotaru con la mirada aún más fija, dijo. – Estoy segura de que Mikan también se encontraba adentro.

* * *

Mikan sintió cuando el techo se empezó a hundir más y más entonces no se le ocurrió correr para salvar su vida, solo abrazo a Natsume esperando lo mejor, una parte de ella pensaba que debía ser el karma por matar a Amaya que le reclamaba la vida que ella acababa de tomar, cerró los ojos y cuando sintió como se hundía pensó lo peor pero no tuvo tiempo de ver lo peor pues un escombro cayó sobre su rostro dejándola inconsciente.

* * *

Tsubasa se había despertado temprano esa mañana solo para enterarse de que un disturbio había pasado en el ala principal de la Academia, eso era un problema para él pues hoy iría a ver a su mejor amigo Kaname al hospital, tardo toda la mañana en que le expidieran un permiso al área que ahora se encontraba bardeada por varios profesores y le dijeron que se dirigiera directamente al hospital sin tomar atajos o desviarse hacia a otro sitio.

Pero Tsubasa era curioso y se dirigió directamente hacia donde escuchaba todo el ruido, al llegar vio el edificio derrumbarse, el primer edificio había colapsado y con esto los demás pisos, Tsubasa pensó que la curiosidad había sido mala pero vio una silueta de dos niños que caían entre los escombros y eran golpeados por los restos del edificio mientras caían, el los sostuvo con su sombra y mientras se acercaba a verlos reconoció a Mikan la curiosa chica del festival escolar y a Natsume el chico de la clase de habilidades peligrosas.

* * *

Narumi-sensei miraba por la ventana a los cientos de alumnos que se juntaban ahora en los escombros de lo que había sido el edificio donde se mantenía a los niños atrapados en las organizaciones, sonrió feliz ante el cambio, los chicos de la clase de habilidades peligrosas habían derrotado y traído con ellos a 2 grupos de niños y ahora por fin esto había terminado, todos los rumores apuntaban a Mikan Sakura como la responsable y Narumi se alegró de que esta niña, la niña de Yuka lo hubiera destruido, ahora la Academia se encontraba en caos, la Gakuen Alice Japonesa era sumamente conservadora aun cuando fue la segunda de las tres Academias en ser fundada pero ahora sus alumnos estaban resentidos por las mentiras de los directivos, aparte del rumor de la responsable del derrumbe se corrían otros rumores o más bien dicho una certeza, se corría el rumor de para que se utilizaba este edificio, de lo que se hacía con los niños traídos de las organizaciones y sobre las inyecciones del líquido azul que mataban a estos mismos niños.

Ahora los alumnos de todas las edades y clases se preguntaban si valía la pena estar en la Academia que supuestamente los protegería de los peligros del exterior, todos se preguntaban si acaso la Academia no era la mala, las clases se habían cancelado y ahora los profesores de todas las materias se encontraban reunidos alrededor de la directora de secundaria y el director de preparatoria pidiendo una solución.

Narumi-sensei se reunió alrededor del grupo de profesores, algunos querían justicia por los niños asesinados, otros querían que las cosas regresaran a la normalidad pero Narumi-sensei quería venganza, que incluía al director de la sección primaria que se encontraba ausente por la visita que realizaba a su hermana en la Academia Americana.

Cruzo miradas con el director de la sección preparatoria, sus fríos ojos azules le devolvieron la mirada y Narumi supo que él quería lo mismo que él. – Tenemos que ponerle un alto a Kuonji. – Y Narumi sonrió pensando que de los escombros estaban saliendo cosas muy buenas e irían mejorando.

* * *

Mikan aún se encontraba dormida pero Kai Ryunami la miraba dormir, él no tenía mucha educación pero si sabía que la mayoría de las personas que sobrevivían a un derrumbe solían morir en las primeras horas después de salir del rumbe, por lo que él se encontraba inquieto sentado al lado de su cama, la puerta se abrió y Kai vio a Ume despedirse de Rei Serio, el chico aun no podía creer que esos dos eran hermanos pero ahora veía el parecido, peligrosos, sin habilidades de comunicación y absolutamente fríos. Cuando se despidieron Rei se fu sin decir una palabra pero Ume lo alcanzo y le dio un incómodo abrazo, Kai no pudo evitar reír, dos personas ineptamente sociales no eran las más indicadas para formar un lazo familiar de la nada pero Ume se esforzaba.

Entro y miro a Mikan con una mezcla de tristeza combinada con culpa, ella había hecho el plan para asesinar a su hermano mayor y había terminado lastimando a Mikan, nunca había pensado que terminaría así.

-¿Y cómo termino te va con el asesino de tu hermano? – Pregunto Kai en realidad curioso por la respuesta.

-Él nunca tuvo familia igual que yo, es lo que siempre espere en un hermano espero poder estar más tiempo con él. – Dijo Ume recordando la noche después del derrumbe mientras curaban sus heridas, su hermano había estado solo, igual de solo que ella en su infancia e incluso Ume sospechaba que su infancia había sido peor. – Parece asustado incluso de acercarse a mí. – Dijo Ume.

-Parece que la Academia es el mejor lugar para nosotros, tú tienes un hermano, Mikan está haciendo amigos y mira mi rostro. – Dijo Kai bajándose la capucha de la chamarra, las cicatrices que tenían un matiz rojizo y blanquecino de Kai habían disminuido en grosor y su inflamación también. – Un chico de la sección preparatoria que anoche estaba curando las heridas con su Alice de curación, él me dijo que podría hacer que la cicatriz incluso desapareciera. – Dijo Kai orgulloso, nunca lo aceptaría pero él sabía que era guapo al tener los delicados pero afortunados genes de su madre, su rubio cabello, los ojos azules y sus facciones afiladas lo hacían ver bien y recuperar esa apariencia lo ponía feliz.

Ume sonrió maravillada mientras pasaba su mano por la cicatriz de Kai. – Me alegro demasiado. – Dijo Ume pero recordó la pequeña niña castaña que aun dormía – Y Mikan ¿Qué tal sus heridas? ¿Por qué aun no despierta? – Dijo preocupada.

-Cayo desde una gran altura solo fueron contusiones y rasguños, también la apuñalaron en la espalda y es la herida más grave pero hasta ahora no tiene señales de que tenga consecuencias, aparte de eso tienen una contusión en el rostro y señales de lucha. – Dijo Ryunami después de un gran suspiro.

Ume al momento se arrepintió de haberse sentido feliz y bien por esa noche, le había prometido a Tatsuma que la cuidaría, se había prometido a ella misma que la cuidaría esa era la razón por la que se habían quedado en la Academia. – Kai, tenemos que hablar.

* * *

Rei Serio dejo a su hermana en el hospital mientras caminaba contento por el camino hacia liberar a Haruka la chica de la primer línea, él nunca pensó que conocería a su hermana y se sentía demasiado feliz por ahora para pensar en las consecuencias, cuando entro al lugar busco el interruptor de las luces sin tener éxito pero sus pies hicieron succión al caminar sobre algo líquido y pegajoso, consiguió encontrar el interruptor y vio el cadáver de la niña, su cabello era totalmente blanco, tenía rasguños en todo el cuello que de seguro se había causado ella misma, aun tenia las heridas de su intento de suicidio en todo el cuerpo y un gran tajo en el cuello, la sangre viscosa se había impregnado en varios lugares de la celda, cuando Rei Serio se acercó vio la expresión de la niña, eso fue lo que más le sorprendió y que recordaría por años, ella parecía feliz.


	39. 35 Culpa y cambios

**Capitulo 35. Culpa y cambios.**

* * *

Haruka Shimizu murió en la mañana, fue el mismo día en que Mikan fue atacada por Yamato y Amaya, y de igual forma fue el día en que el cuerpo de Amaya fue encontrado entre los huesos, la escuela se convirtió en un caos sin disturbios porque tanto profesores como alumnos de la escuela, Haruka, Amaya y Eiichi sobresalieron mas solo porque su muerte fue muy reciente, la escuela organizó un funeral para esos niños y todos los alumnos que se sentían culpables por no notar la verdad asistieron a ese día impulsados por la tristeza sobre los niños, era una larga fila de culpa, este día de culpa hizo pensar en todos lo que significaba ser una Alicia,en cambio Haruka que murió en la más completa soledad era ignorante de a cuantas personas había marcado con su descenso.

* * *

Mikan se encontró observando por la ventana del hospital como la procesión de chicos caminaba hacia la parte sur del bosque, donde se realizó el funeral de todos los muertos, queríamos salir y presentar su propio amor hasta el momento en que las habíamos convivido con ella.

La generación de Mikan en la AAO empezó con 15 personas divididas en equipos de tres de la que ya estaba solo 6, cuando la AAO cayo y llegaron a la Gakuen Alice éramos 22 y mientras los agentes de la AAO seguían muriendo en la llamada de la primera llamada de la llamada , hasta ahora solo que decir que quedaban 4 de esos niños que han llegado como prisioneros a la AAO. Kazumi, Kazuo, ella e Isabella la chica de secundaria que no conocía. Ume, Kai y Yamato eran una excepción ellos no fueron atrapados por la Academia, e incluso nadie estaba seguro de eso Yamato, vivo, vivo, algunos pensaban que sí y lo seguían buscando en la Academia en especial Ume, en cambio, Kai pensaba que el chico había muerto en el derrumbe del edificio y se había olvidado muy pronto de él.

En cambio Mikan estaba inquieta, la muerte de dos chicas la noche en este momento, las dos niñas habían tomado el mismo camino que ella, tenían casi la misma edad, entrenaban por la AAO, encerradas por la Academia y otras de los demás hechos ellos mismos habían decidido cerrarse a los demás, y ella había hecho lo mismo.

Ella dijo que podía haber hecho algo por Haruka, que estaba más segura que ella y que no tenía que dejarla sola, todos los síntomas que se presentaron ahora se vieron afectados por ella y que el remordimiento comenzó a consumirse solo en pensar en Haruka, pero sí empecé a pensar en Amaya la culpa la superada y aún no pudo enfrentarse a eso. ¿Puede asistir al funeral de alguien que tú asesinaste? Su estómago comenzó a doler mientras sus pensamientos se hacían más y más sombríos, ¿qué podría terminar de una manera diferente?

Un cóctel golpeó ligeramente su mejilla y descubrió una nube que sostenía el cuaderno mientras la miraba confuso, en ese momento en el que estaban tan cerca, Mikan comprendió que la mirada no era intensamente a nadie, eran sus ojos de un color intenso que la hacían sentir abrazada por su mirada.

* * *

Natsume golpeó a Mikan con uno de los tomos de su manga favorito mientras miraba como la chica desesperada de sus ensoñaciones y por fin lo miraba.

-Te estuve llamando. - Mintió el chico, que en realidad se había acercado silenciosamente para ver que miraba la chica, vio la larga procesión de personas hipócritas que no tenían ningún conocido de los niños que habían muerto. - También enterraran un Eiichi hoy. - Dijo evitando decirle Hijiri, sabía que su mente lo relacionaba con Youichi y que era lo que menos quería, la chica solo asintió y se sumergió aún más en sus pensamientos. - ¿Qué es lo que pasa? - Pregunto por fin Natsume. Mikan negó con la cabeza, sabiendo bien la razón pero sin poder expresarlo en palabras, el chico decidió leer junto a ella en la ventana y de improviso tiro de una de las trenzas de Mikan cuando ella empezaba a decaer de nuevo.

-¡Basta Natsume! - Dijo Mikan, mientras se rendía. - Siento que todo se me está escapando de las manos y termina como Amaya o Haruka. - Mikan se acercó más a él, mientras que hablando hablando. - Nada es como antes, siento que perdí toda mi seguridad.

-No terminaras como ellas. - Dijo Natsume con seguridad. - Ellas perdió la esperanza de un futuro mejor, se rindió desde que pisó la Academia. - Natsume lo sabía muy bien, el mismo en sus momentos más oscuros se había rendido, con ganas de dejar todo de lado. - Yo no creo que te hayas rendido. - Dijo mientras tomaba un tomo de su manga favorito

* * *

La puerta se abrió en ese momento dándole a Mikan tiempo de pensar en las palabras de Natsume, en la habitación entraron Ume que traía de la mano a Youichi con Kai a sus espaldas que venía hablando con Hotaru, a mi Mikan le pareció una combinación de lo más rara de las personas que amaba.

Y todos iban de negro, Youichi se soltó de la mano de Ume y corrió hacia ella para que lo cargara. Los chicos se acercaron a ella preguntándole por su estado de salud mientras la niña intentaba contestar todo rápidamente, se dio cuenta que ella aún no se daba por vencida tenia a demasiadas personas preocupadas por ella, no podía hacerlo, volteo hacia atrás mirando al chico que calmo su inquietud.

* * *

Natsume se quedó en la ventana mientras Mikan corría animada por esos dos chicos, vio la larga fila de alumnos y profesores vestidos de negro, no se esforzó por conocer a las chicas, no era muy oscuro y otra vez lo había El hecho de que se muriera y se muriera en un incendio se debió a que la madre y el padre se suicidaron. el al inicio de la fila, Mikan llorando con Youichi de su mano. ¿Quién los protege? ¿Mikan y Youchi terminan entrando en la clase de habilidades peligrosas y siguiéndolo a una segura muerte?

-¡Natsume! - Grito Mikan desde el centro del barullo donde se había unido a más chicos. - Ven aquí. - Dijo mientras sonreía y Natsume por ese momento dejo de pensar en el futuro mientras se levantaba.

* * *

Kai miraba como Ume le explicaba la historia de Amaya a Mikan y el resto. - Se encerró en la soledad y su desequilibrio mental por lo sucedido con su hermana empeorada las cosas, Amane era su gemela ... - Ume le conto la historia de las gemelas que se traicionaron una generación antes de que ella llegue y como Mikan no tenía la culpa por nada, pero Kai no tenía ganas de escuchar una historia sobre la que había sido el primero en sospechar, era el único que había visto la decadencia de la mente de Amaya en su máxima expresión cuando los veía juntos en las celdas de castigo, lo que más le interesaba eran los restos del edificio, él había sido uno de los que habían escavado desesperado por encontrar un Mikan y había visto la superficie,

-Tenemos que hablar niño. - Dijo Kai, el niño lo miro serio y enojado al mismo tiempo y Kai pensó que esa era la única mirada que el chico podía poner. - Así que tú salud incluso mejoro ¿No?

Natsume se quedó callado mientras preguntaba porque el chico cuestionaba ahora su salud, después de que el mismo lo tenía curado. - No te confies - Continuo Kai. - ¿Cuánto llevas trabajando para esta Academia? - Pregunto por fin.

-Tres años. - Contesto Natsume (El Natsume del manga llevaba dos años en la Academia, entonces imaginó cada vez que estaba en el Natsume de esta historia).

-Lo que hizo el libro de las inyecciones y el mejor momento de salud pero no confíes en el tipo de vida de tu Alice que acaba de terminar con tu vida, yo no lo puedo detener. - Dijo Kai sintiéndose mal por el chico.

-Lo sé. - Dijo el niño de Alice del fuego muy consciente. - Es algo que yo ya acepte. - El niño puso las manos en las bolsas de su pijama y camino hacia donde seguían hablando.

Kai Ryunami no podia evitar que le pasara a ese chico pero advirtiéndole se sentía mucho mejor, aliviaba su sentimiento de culpabilidad hacia Mikan al saber que él y ellos estaban mintiendo pero era por su bien.

* * *

Kai tenía una teoría sobre cómo Alicia de Yamato había afectado a Haruka desde las batallas por lo que les dijo. - Esa niña sufrió cambios tan grandes, la AAO cayo justo cuando ella se adaptó, su mejor amiga murió por las inyecciones, se apartó del resto, la depresión hizo que el Yamato ya hubiera afectado, su suicidio fue algo inevitable, el Alicia de Yamato seguiría empujándola hacia ese destino. - Concluyo trágicamente, aun así Mikan sigue pensando en Haruka que en algún momento dentro de la Academia pensó que podría estar bien junto a Kasumi, Kazuo y ella pero hasta el final no fue así.

Hotaru siente el ligero temblor de hombros de Mikan y vio como Ume colocaba una mano sobre la mano de Mikan. - Lo encontraremos. - Dijo la chica.

Hotaru sabía que no podía pelear, no podía asegurar la seguridad de nadie más como Ume lo estaba haciendo ahora y aún así tenía que haberlo hecho, vio cómo la mano temblorosa de Mikan apretó la de Ume y el color de tinte azul la sobresalto, si hubiera algo que solo podría hacer, tenía que lograrlo.

* * *

Al atardecer, uno con un movimiento diferente, Hotaru fue la primera vez en irse con otras cosas en su mente brillante, en cambio Ume y Ryunami se fueron sigilosos mientras Natsume y Mikan se encontraban con las piernas cruzadas, sentados frente a otro, distraídamente los mangas del chico, Youchi estaba dormido en el centro con la cabeza reclinada en las piernas de Natsume y sus pequeñas piernas patentando un Mikan debes en cuando.

Kai no quería irse pero tenía una prisa para preparar varias cosas. - No deberíamos dejarla saber ... - Inicio Kai, aún indeciso por la decisión que la chica había tomado.

Ume lo miro y le recordó las palabras con la que lo había convencido. - Tenemos que irnos Kai, en esta ocasión esa niña casi mata a Mikan por la admiración que sentía por nosotros.

-¿Si la dejamos sola, sería como dejar que la maten no es así?

Ume negó con la cabeza mientras decía. - Llamara menos la atencion en la Academia. - Confirmo Ume

-Pero que me dices de su segundo Alice. El Alicia del Robo, aunque no está desarrollado, ni siquiera entrenado, pero cuando lo este, podría llegar al nivel de Tatsuma, Alice de Robar, otros, Alicia y Alicia de los otros, Alicia, ¿Se parecen no crees? Y cuando eso ocurra ... - El chico no termino la frase intencionalmente.

-Ella llamara la atención por sí misma. - Concluyo Ume, recordando la promesa con Tatsuma que aún no se mencionaba a Kai, Tatsuma y Kai tenía una relación que solo se basaba en dejar al otro vivo por consideración a Mikan y sabía que si Kai escuchaba el trato no lo permitía de hecho él Era feliz engañando a Mikan respecto a que Tatsuma seguía vivo. - Si eso pasa algún día, nosotros mismos vendremos por ella. - Fue lo único que dijo que Ume por el momento, Kai asintió aun inseguro sobre esta decisión.

* * *

Otra persona que se siente angustiada por la verdad que ocultaba la Academia fue Sumire Shoda, ella creía firmemente en la Alicia y el concepto de la Academia y descubría que Mikan Sakura y los demás chicos de la AAO decían la verdad y la traicionaron, Sumire Shoda sabía que ella era una persona fácil de tratar pero también sabía que tenía que hacer cuando se equivocó por esa razón, se encontró en frente del hospital, abrió la puerta y vio una niña sentada frente a una almohada, con las piernas cruzadas en frente del chico, justo en la última cama, la chica y la chica en el último momento, pero no es la última vez que lo hacen rostro

En otro momento se había enfadado y gritado pero se había sentido tan apenada con la chica que no podía hacer nada más que cerrar la puerta, ella estaba decidida a decirlo.

* * *

Mikan salió en algunos meses del hospital, su espalda tuvo un tratamiento difícil pero cuando salió se encontró con alumnos sin uniforme que ha querido lo que quería, la Academia había cambiado en el sentido más básico que era la confianza hacia el personal, se había empezado a rumorear cosas sobre la AAO principalmente en el ala de preparatoria a la que Eiichi perteneció, al parecer la chica de la secundaria que pertenecía a la AAO, Isabella se mantenía al margen y no hablaba ni algo bueno o malo por la AAO, Kasumi había pasado una la ala secundaria mientras Mikan se encontraba internamente y por su falta de contacto, Mkan sabía que algo se había roto en su relación, en cambio el ala primaria, era un hervidero de rumores de hecho de esta, se sacaban los rumores que llegarían a las demás,cuando Mikan llego al salón se dio cuenta que pronto ella misma pasó a la secundaria junto a compañeros de esa misma clase, vio un saludo que la dirigió una sonrisa como saludo, un chico que ella hizo algo sobre su mesa y ella se dirigió al fondo donde Natsume y Ruka hablaban, ella se envió a su lado, Ruka iba a decirlo algo pero lo interrumpió la súbita llegada de Sumire la chica con la que había peleado el primer día.

-Sakura. - Pronuncio la chica mirando hacia niños que también la miraban, Sumére había propuesto varios discursos y palabras ingeniosas para poder pedir perdón pero en este momento se sentía demasiado nerviosa, Mikan la miraba con una muestra de la duda y lo único que Sumire logró en ese momento fue inclinado la cabeza y decir en voz muy alta. - ¡Lo siento!

Mikan miro confundida a la chica que ahora se disculpaba, se acercó al centro de atención, se preguntó y se escondió en su cuarto, al terminar la Academia, en un estado de expectación inquietante pero capto la mirada de Natsume que asintió con la cabeza y Mikan recordó como hace tiempo en un baile donde ella vestía de ángel el chico que había dicho que "Ellos no la entendían, pero ella no aceptaba y no quería encajar", si quería cambiar su camino tenía que cambiar las antiguas decisiones, tomar la mano de la chica - No tienes por qué disculparte. - Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Y aunque ella no quería que más rumores se corrieran por la Academia no se podía evitar hablar cuando más chicos se acercaban a ella y le preguntaban cómo se encontraba, como era la AAO, si sabía lo que era, sobre su segundo Alice, las clases se mantenían por farsa el personal ya no puedo controlar a los alumnos por lo que ese día toda la clase B del ala primaria se quedaron en el salón hablando, conociéndose, haciendo amigos.

Eran niños que no sabían cómo reaccionaron sino que notaron la injusticia que la Academia cometió, más tarde todos recibieron el patio donde la mayoría jugaba con una pelota y los olvidados de las injusticias que los tenían desanimados en la mañana, Mikan sabía que no debía de correr y jugar con una herida así, pero era inevitable, se estaba divirtiendo mucho, solo se veía un momento y vio como Natsume estaba sentado en el otro extremo del campo, corrió hacia allá, el chico mantenía un manga sobre sus ojos y estaba a la sombra. un árbol, este lugar le recordaba esa noche lejana donde Mikan se sentía más cómoda que otra vez con el resto de chicos del salón, el chico no levanto el manga pero dijo.

-¿Qué haces aquí, lunares? - Y Mikan descubrió que él que dijera lunares solo significaba que quería que marchara, ella sonrió y se sentó al lado de él. - Anda por fin encaja con los demás, ve con ellos.

La chica chocó sus tobillos de una manera infantil de lo feliz que estaba. - Encajo tan bien con ellos como contigo pero todos juntos sería mejor ¿No? - Dijo la chica tomando el manga de su rostro. - ¿Vamos? - Dijo mientras le tendía una mano. Era tan parecido a ese día pero mucho mejor (Nota: hablan de la fiesta del capítulo 23)

* * *

Otro día Mikan descubrió que los chicos que ingresan al nivel de secundaria o preparación para el primer año del año, seleccionan su cuarto y la decoración que tiene, que lo hacen con Natsume, Ruka, Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko, Sumire y Kokoro. se dirigió al segundo piso de los dormitorios del ala secundaria que eran los desocupados los estudiantes que pasaban al ala preparatoria, todos los chicos corrieron a encontrar los cuartos y Hotaru tomó la mano de Mikan mientras buscaban la habitación, subieron las escaleras principales sin sable si dirigirse a las habitaciones de la derecha o de la izquierda pero Hotaru vio como tenía una puerta que se dirigía a un lado justo al frente de las escaleras, las niñas entraron y se encontraron con las que se abrieron con un pasillo en el cual había cinco habitaciones, Mikan tomo la segunda a la derecha,cuando vieron a Natsume y Ruka entrar sin decir nada Natsume entro en la habitación en frente de la de Mikan y Hotaru en la que estaba a su lado, Ruka tomo la que estaba al lado de la habitación de Mikan y dejaron la quinta puerta la que daba al final del pasillo vacío.

Mikan cerró la puerta y se encontró con un piso de madera y techos altos, era más pequeña que su habitación real, pues la sala entró al frente y detrás descubrió la puerta para la cama y el baño, había tres ventanas que la servía balcones pero daban una vista increíble hacia los bosques del este y el edificio secundario donde una persona la saludaba, vio un Kai desde una de las ventanas de su habitación futura, Mikan los saludo y el intento recordar el lugar exacto, el piso inferior en el edificio secundaria y corrió hacia allá, el único solo tenía que bajar las escaleras y doblar en la esquina derecha dos veces y llego a un cuarto pintado con brillantes colores que mostraban diseños tan enredados que solo podías quedarte mirando fijamente.

-Bonito ¿No? - Dijo Ume desde un sofá de tela marrón que parecía muy suave.

-Es mi cuarto. - Dijo Kai feliz. - Pasa, pasa. - Insistió mientras arrastraba a Mikan al interior y cerraba la puerta. - Yo mismo elegí la decoración. - Dijo el muchacho orgulloso.

-Esto parece sacado de la historia que nos contaste. - Dijo Mikan recordando a la chica que un día Kai amo y ahora estaba muerta.

\- Es por ella. - Dijo misterioso el muchacho mientras se sentaba en un sillón sin forma de color azul y la ofreció un blanco a Mikan.

-Es hermoso. - Dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué no se quedan a dormir hoy aquí y pasamos una buena noche juntos como antes? Mikan pasa un primer año de secundaria, un primer año de preparatoria y un regreso a la escuela es algo que festejar.

Mikan asintió entusiasta. - Le iré a avisar a Hotaru. - Dijo y salió corriendo.

-Sabes que no regresaras a la escuela, nos iremos pronto. - Dijo Ume desde el sillón.

-Perder perder. - Dijo el muchacho disfrutando el aire exótico de su cuarto.

-No sé porque insististe en el cuarto también. - Dijo Ume tomando un jarrón de tonos rojos, azules y amarrillos.

-Ohh vamos es bueno tener un cuarto que sepas tuyo con tus cosas, no como los de las organizaciones. - Ume asintió ante eso. - Aparte tú también decoraste tu cuarto en la sección preparatoria. - Dijo Kai recordando el cuarto que era un postre rosado con estrellas distribuidas por toda la pared, Ume lo ignoro pero en el fondo amaba ese cuarto.

* * *

 **COMENTARIOS**

 **Akasaku. Hola! Primero que nada muchas gracias por leer toda mi historia aveces siento que es demasiado larga y las personas se cansaran de leerla. Sobre tus sospechas !Me descubriste¡ Definitivamente Mikan se metio con el tiempo y de hecho si toda la historia del manga paso en mi fic. Respecto a su hermano ella en su momento tuvo una idea de quien pudo ser pero sus recuerdos confusos de ese momento la hicieron olvidarlo al instante. Bueno y Tatsuma Takashi me alegra que te gustara tanto! Yo también en un momento pensé en matarlo al final del fic, darle un final dramático pero créeme desde el capitulo 9 del fic le encontre un final mejor ;) Bonito dia o noche mejor dicho.**


	40. 36 Día de lluvia

**Capítulo 36. Día de lluvia**

* * *

Ume estaba sentada en su cómoda cama que era de una blanco con un tono plateado combinaba con las hermosas estrellas pintadas en las paredes, eran más de las dos de la mañana pero sabía que tenía que hacer esto, se levantó de la cama y espero junto los sillones de un pálido rosado de su cuarto, la puerta crujió al abrirse, Rei Serio entro en el cuarto traía una caja de un intenso rosado en las manos, se quitó la fina mascara mientras entraba en el cuarto tropezando.

-Hermano. – Dijo Ume encendiendo una de la luz de la habitación. – Te estaba esperando ¿Porque tenemos que vernos a esta noche a escondidas? – Pregunto realmente curiosa mientras los nervios crecían por lo que tenía que decirle.

-El director de primaria ya sabe lo que pasa en la Academia, no quiere dar la cara sin tener una cuartada así que… - Dijo Rei mientras se quitaba el largo abrigo negro y se sentaba en uno de los sillones rosados de Ume.

-Así que está juntando a personas que lo apoyen. – Dijo Ume astuta como siempre.

-Exacto, está buscando una cuartada. – Dijo Rei mirando a su hermana pequeña.

-No existe una cuartada que cubra todas esas muertes y tú lo sabes. – Dijo sentándose en frente de él.

-Es un hombre astuto, Ume. – Dijo Rei sabiendo que era así, recordando las últimas horas donde la reunión con diversas personas le hacía dudar la afirmación de Ume. – No te confíes demasiado cuando el momento llegue él te va a querer… – Pero detuvo su advertencia al ver la pequeña sonrisa que Ume tenía en el rostro. – ¿Qué pasa? – Dijo el hombre.

-Es la primera vez que me dices Ume y así siempre debería ser. – Dijo la niña intentando la evitar esa mirada de pánico en su hermano. – Hermano Rei.

Ume y Rei no eran buenos interactuando con otras personas, siempre habían deseado ser parte de algo, confiar en alguien, estar cerca de alguien y ahora que tenían la oportunidad se sentían raros pero no querían evitar esta oportunidad, eran para el otro la familia que siempre quisieron y ahora no podían evitar estar nerviosos. – Hermano Rei. – Dijo Ume llamando su atención. – No será necesario que me cuide del director de la sección primaria, porque quiero salir al exterior y buscar a nuestro otro hermano. – Rei se puso pálido, tenía miedo de perder a su recién encontrada familia. – No lo malinterpretes cuando lo encuentre estaremos todos juntos.

-Iré contigo. – Dijo Rei Serio que por primera vez en su vida se planteó dejar la Academia.

-No. – Dijo Ume negando con la cabeza. – Tienes que quedarte, en este lugar podrás conseguir mucha información y tengo que pedirte un favor. – Dijo Ume sabiendo que exigía demasiado.

Rei negaba con la cabeza. – Es peligroso que vayas sola, no sabemos en donde puede estar. – Ume se acercó a él pero él se alejó. – Escúchame Ume fue mi obsesión encontrarlos, desde que escuche que tenía dos hermanos, los busque y solo encontré pistas de ese niño en sus primeros años después de eso desapareció, como si se lo hubiera tragado un agujero.

-Es como tú o yo, nos necesita. – Dijo Ume y el sabía que era así. – Por favor, Rei. – Dijo Ume mientras lo abrazaba.

Rei acepto el abrazo de su hermana pequeña de apenas 15 años mientras aceptaba que se iría y con ella el sueño de su familia. – ¿Cuál es el favor? – Pregunto el hombre intentando sentirse seguro.

-Mikan, ella es como mi hermana pequeña, prométeme que la cuidaras mientras yo no esté aquí, prométeme que la cuidaras incluso del director. – Dijo la chica.

-Te lo prometo. – Dijo el hombre recordando la pequeña caja rosada que traía en las manos, se lo tendió. – Toma, era un regalo por tu nuevo cuarto pero también puede servir de despedida.

La chica abrió la caja encontrándose con un anillo muy fino que estaba decorado con pequeñas estrellas plateadas en el frente, combinaba al perfecto con las estrellas de este cuarto. – Es hermoso, hermano. – Y quien la hubiera visto habría visto a una niña encantada con el primer regalo que le hacía alguien de su familia.

* * *

Esa noche en el ala de primaria, Mikan descansaba profundamente en cambio Youichi se despertó inquieto, pesadillas inciertas que no llegaba a entender sobre sombras en sus sueños que raptaban a su hermano lo mantenían despierto, camino directo hacia el comedor donde solían estar las cuidadoras de los niños de la clase A, como esperaba se encontró con una de ellas que abrazaba a una niña de más o menos su edad, con unos zapatos totalmente rojos, la niña secaba sus ojos mientras en llantos pedía a sus padres.

Youichi se acercó a otra cuidadora tendiéndole los brazos, lo arrullo mientras hablaba con otra cuidadora. – La abandonaron hace poco, sus padres ni se despidieron, es normal que se la pase llorando todo el día.

La otra ayudante asintió. – Tal vez la compañía le ayude.

-Se pasa el día entero pegada a las cuidadoras.

-Me refiero a niños de su edad. – Y ambas miraron a Youichi que no había escuchado nada porque ya había cerrado los ojos arrullado por el lento movimiento de la cuidadora.

Esa sería la última noche que Youichi Hijiri tendría esa extraña pesadilla pues no podría dormir por el incesante llanto de la niña que las cuidadoras acostaron a su lado y después de eso por el incesante acoso de Hitomi.

* * *

Ryunami acababa de pasar por el hospital esa madrugada, donde la marca en su rostro había desaparecido completamente se sentía bien consigo mismo al tener esa apariencia de nuevo por lo que decidió ir caminando hacia los dormitorios de la sección secundaria donde vivía, vio una limosina pasar a su lado, capto la mirada penetrante de las personas al pasar y como si fuera un sueño distinguió el rostro de una persona del pasado y no de cualquier persona Tadeo lo miraba fijamente desde el asiento trasero del coche, Tadeo el chico de la organización Z que los entreno a ambos y el chico que lo traiciono al delatarlo y por su culpa ojos de menta murió. Su rostro se contrajo no de la misma manera que la fina línea de su cicatriz, se contrajo de furia y terror.

* * *

Mikan y Hotaru se pusieron botas de hule con impermeables, sacaron sus paraguas y caminaron por el largo camino que las llevaría hacia Central Town, era un día lluvioso y tranquilo donde ambas chicas querían pasar un día juntas sin tener problemas.

Cuando pasaron por la vuelta del camino Mikan juraría que vio a un muchacho tan rubio como Kai pero al acercarse lo perdió de vista, siguió caminando con Hotaru sin volverlo a pensar.

* * *

Kai camino sin rumbo, conocía a Tadeo ese chico era muy dependiente de las personas por eso lo había seguido hasta la sede de Z en la India y sabía que en algún momento lo volvería a ver, estaba seguro solo que no sabía el día en que ocurriría, siendo sinceros había intentado no pensar de nuevo en él, en su traición y en las consecuencias que eso trajo, se recostó en el tronco de un árbol mientras decía.

-Yo sé que tú fuiste el que soltó las inyecciones en la Academia y de seguro en otras sedes. ¿La pregunta es porque? – Dijo Kai sombrío recargado en el árbol cerca de Central Town

-Esa no era la bienvenida que esperaba al volver a verte. – Dijo el chico, si todos consideraban a Kai como un chico alto podían considerar a Tadeo como un chico bajo con el cabello y ojos de color chocolate y unos rasgos demasiado definidos que le daban un aire fino y elegante.

Kai soltó un fuerte suspiro mientras decía. – Contesta mi pregunta, Tadeo.

-Solo fue una forma de conseguir dinero y salir de eso hoyo en la India. – Dijo el chico acercándose.

-Debiste quedarte ahí. – Dijo Kai caminando hacia la Central Town.

-¿Así que nada de rencores por la muerte de esa chica? – Dijo el muchacho con malicia.

Kai exploto y antes de que pudiera razonarlo estaba agarrando por la camisa al chico mientras con su Alice lo ahogaba pero vio su mirada de satisfacción y se detuvo. Tadeo era dependiente de las personas y aparte un cobarde, Kai siempre supo que Tadeo le asustaba estar solo y eso era lo que quería, quería morir pero era demasiado cobarde para acabar con su vida el solo y él no le haría ese favor.

-No lo mereces, no te mereces ir a descansar con tu hermana, eres un cobarde y has arruinado demasiadas vidas con las inyecciones que Emir consiguió, te mereces seguir viviendo todo este tiempo y sufrir con eso. – Se dio la vuelta y camino hacia Central Town pero se encontró atrapado de nuevo contra el árbol, el Alice de Tadeo era regresar el tiempo solo 15 minutos desde que inicio por eso el chico siempre traía una mano repleta de relojes.

-Esto no me interesa entiéndelo. – Kai sabía que solo tenía que esperar el tiempo suficiente para lograr escapar del bucle del tiempo de Tadeo. – Una niña me enseño que matar a alguien no es la solución.

* * *

Hotaru comprendía porque Mikan adoraba a Ume y Kai, Ume era muy parecida a ella, estaba descubriendo sus emociones por fin y se emocionaba con pequeñas cosas, era fuerte y sincera, en cambio Kai era bromista y animado, peligroso y altanero cuando quería pero a Hotaru le gustaban ambos, podía simpatizar con Ume al ser seria y con Kai en la ironía.

Por eso ese día había salido con Mikan para que Natsume les preguntara directamente sobre la verdad que esos dos chicos ocultaban, Hotaru no los conocía tan bien para saber que pensaban pero podía notar el remordimiento de Kai y la decisión de Ume sobre un secreto que ambos guardaban y claro lo había descubierto porque ese secreto giraba alrededor de Mikan por lo que había compartido sus dudas con Natsume, el investigaría y ella distraería a Mikan por lo que ese día lluvioso ellas se encontraban en Central Town, Hotaru vio como Mikan admiraba algunas estampas con un pingüino en el frente y pensó que sería bueno basarse en el para crear algo útil.

* * *

Natsume llego al cuarto de Ume Haiiro, la difícil distribución de los dormitorios del ala de preparatoria le había hecho difícil este momento, toco a la puerta y al momento se asomó la chica de ojos rosados que lo miro neutramente, a Natsume le sorprendía lo carente de emoción que esta muchacha podría llegar a ser.

-Pasa. – Dijo la muchacha, Natsume se encontró en un cuarto rosado con plateado tan femenino y fuera de lugar de lo que él pensaba que sería Ume Haiiro, la princesa oscura y se recordó que Mikan igual no era lo que esperaba, tal vez esta niña no era tan malvada como él pensaba. – ¿Que necesitas? – Dijo ella tajante.

-Imai está preocupada, dice que ustedes guardan un secreto referente a Mikan. – Y por fin la chica frunció el ceño.

* * *

Ume había subestimado la intuición de Imai Hotaru y Natsume Hyuuga esos dos niños eran inteligentes. - ¿Qué les hace pensar que ocultamos algo?

Natsume puso una mirada antipática que el significado más claro que le encontró fue "No me subestimes". Ume lo pensó se irían dentro de unos días no tenía sentido seguir guardando el secreto soltó un gran suspiro y se dirigió al buro al lado de su cama, Natsume la siguió en silencio asomándose por encima del hombro de la chica, vacío hasta que ella metió la mano y saco tres piedras de color castaño y se sentó en el borde la cama jugando con estas tres.

-Hii-sama me dio estas tres piedras. – Dijo la chica. – Por si algún tendríamos que escapar.

-¿Estas son…? – Pregunto Natsume impresionado por las tres piedras de un color café que la niña tenía en sus manos, le tendió una, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

-Kai y yo nos iremos de la Academia en pocos días, si algún día Mikan ya no puede permanecer aquí, dale esto. – Dijo Ume mientras abría la puerta, esa era una señal de que se tenía que marchar.

* * *

El director de la escuela primaria regreso esa mañana a la escuela, ya sabía que la primer línea y la clase de habilidades peligrosas habían sido descubiertas, su farsa se venía abajo pero él se estaba preparando, Tadeo el chico que le suministraba las inyecciones para la primer línea entro en su limosina con él, solo para contarle la noticia de que el suministro de inyecciones que llegaba a Japón estaba siendo bloqueado.

-Son niños, varios agentes los han visto han escapado por poco. – Dijo mientras le pasaba 4 fotos de tres chicos y una niña. – No pueden parecer peligrosos pero han destruido flotas enteras de hecho no destruyen la mercancía se la quedan.

-¿Cuánta información tienen sobre estos chicos?

El chico tomo las fotos y le enseño la de un chico de cabello castaña claro. – Daiki Miyami, 14 años, suelen decirle "El espectro" ataca a sus enemigos como si pudiera teletrasportarse, es rápido. – Paso la foto y tomo la de un chico de cabello oscuro, rostro ceniciento y una mirada seria. – Hiro Satsuki, 11 años es el que suele desaparecer la mercancía. Alice no identificado. – Paso la foto a la de una niña de ojos rojos. – Aoi Hyuuga, 10 años. Alice de fuego, suele cerrar el paso a la mayoría de nuestros agentes. – Tomo la última foto y el director miro a un chico de cabello negro, piel pálida y unos ojos de un extraño tono. – Takashi Tatsuma, 13 años, ex - exterminador de la AAO, Alice de copiar otros Alice.

-Atrápenlos. – Dijo simplemente el director perdiendo interés.

-No creo que mi gente lo logre. – Dijo Tadeo. – Estoy seguro que ellos son los que han estado atacando organizaciones, aparte Takashi Tatsuma es el tan aclamado "Demonio mecánico".

* * *

Kuonji se sentía intrigado por este chico Takashi Tatsuma miro la foto una vez más y esos ojos volvían a llamar su atención, hasta que llego a su oficina principal y se dio cuenta de la mujer pelirroja que lo esperaba.

-Luna. – Dijo el en forma de saludo.

La hermosa mujer se levantó de su asiento. – Director Kuonji, tengo grandes noticias para usted. – Se acercó cada vez más, con los ojos brillantes. – Las piedras que afectan su crecimiento por fin podremos sacarlas, se ha confirmado totalmente el Alice de robo de Mikan Sakura. – Tomo un informe donde se mostraba todos los casos donde la niña había usado el Alice del robo, hasta ahora tres, con Rei Serio, Amaya Fukui y Yamato un infiltrado en la Academia.


	41. 37 ¿La verdad?

**Capítulo 37 ¿La verdad?**

* * *

Kuonji había regresado la Academia y las personas empezaban a enterarse, se habían reunido varios estudiantes cerca de las oficinas principales donde los tres directores, todos ellos querían saber que iba a pasar, los directores iban a hablar por primera vez desde que se había descubierto las negocios sucios que mantenía el director de primaria.

Kazumi Yukihira miraba como varios profesores entraban a la sala de juntas, sabía que los clones del director controlaban varias compañías en el exterior por lo que muchos le temían, entro en la cabecera y vio al director de primaria sentado a la cabecera de la mesa, a su lado derecho se encontraba Luna Koizumi con uno de los chicos de la clase de habilidades peligrosas, a su lado izquierdo se encontraba Persona con Nobara Ibaragi, no solo las personas le temían a Kuonji por culpa de sus clones, la lealtad de esas personas lo hacían sumamente peligroso.

* * *

Muchas personas sabían que Ume y Kai se irían, a la persona que más le importaba era Rei Serio, él había aconsejado a Ume a salir en este momento, el sabia cuanto alboroto causaría la llegada del director y nadie lo notaria incluso si la barrera de la escuela sufría daño, aparte de todo Rei Serio ya sabía que Hii-sama la directora de la secundaria, la estaba ayudando a salir, la miro un momento preguntándose si la mujer sabría que los lazos que lo unían a Ume y como si ella lo supiera lo miro atraves de su abanico y dijo a toda la gente aquí reunida.

-La clase de habilidades peligrosas nunca fue buena idea. – Rei en ese momento se dio cuenta que se había perdido la mayoría de la conversación pero no lo podía evitar su mente se encontraba pensando en que hacia su hermana menor en este momento.

* * *

Mikan se encontraba como la mayoría de los estudiantes en frente del edificio principal viendo la procesión de personas que entraban, directivos, profesores y personas que nunca había visto, todos parecían importantes y serios, miro alrededor buscando a Hotaru, ellas habían venido juntas pero solo choco con una chica con el uniforme azul de la secundaria.

-¿Kasumi? – Pregunto Mikan alegre por ver a la chica de cabello rosado. – Te queda muy bien el uniforme de secundaria aunque es raro verte con él.

-No es raro que un alumno use su uniforme. – Dijo ella cortante.

-¿Qué pasa? – Dijo Mikan notando por fin su tono.

-¿Acaso no estas nada triste? – Dijo ella, Mikan la miro confusa y ella continúo soltando toda su furia. – Kazuo, Haruka, tu y yo, ¿Éramos nosotros contra todos, lo recuerdas? Haruka se unió a la primer línea por ti, Amaya murió y todo esto por ti. – Dijo la chica llorosa.

* * *

Natsume le estaba contando a Hotaru lo pasado la noche anterior con Ume, la noticia era "Ellos se iban y dejaban a Mikan atrás por su bien" Hotaru se sintió bien, una parte de su mente estaba segura que si esos dos chicos se iban, se llevarían a Mikan con ellos por lo que se sintió bien pero antes de que su memoria pudiera lo hizo Natsume Hyuuga.

-Le diré. – Dijo el chico desinteresadamente mirando hacia el edificio y antes de que Hotaru pudiera decirle algo, el chico ya caminaba hacia Mikan, lo único en que Natsume pudo pensar desde la noche pasada y ahora fue en Mikan llorando en su cama por la desaparición de Ume, no quería que eso se repitiera.

Cuando llego a su lado la tomo por el brazo. – ¿Natsume? – Pregunto ella confundida.

-Ahora no es momento, tienes que correr, esos dos chicos de la AAO piensan abandonar la Academia. – Y antes de que Mikan pudiera pensarlo si quiera ya estaba corriendo con Natsume de la mano alejándose de la multitud con Hotaru pisándoles los talones.

* * *

-La clase de habilidades peligrosas y la primer línea se desintegraran. – Dijo Kazumi Yukihira.

-¿Ahh si? ¿Y que planean hacer con esos niños? – Dijo Kuonji sabiendo que estaba perdiendo el control de la situación.

-Esos chicos se integraran a la clase a la que debieron pertenecer desde el principio

-Tú ya no puedes opinar en eso. – Declaro Hii-sama. – Tu mandato en la Academia estará a prueba

* * *

Mientras la mayoría de la escuela miraba hacia la zona norte de la Academia, Ume y Kai caminaban con ropa de calle hacia el extremo más alejado entre los bosques del sur y el este, se irían hoy, no había duda en lo que harían, los dos chicos preferían no ver a Mikan en este último día. Ume subió una pequeña cuesta que separaba el bosque de la barda.

-¿Segura que esto funcionara? – Pregunto Kai por milésima vez. – La barrera de la Academia es famosa por no dejar salir a nadie, al menos no sin heridas. – Dijo el chico.

-Son piedras Alice de Hii-sama con ella podremos atravesar la barrera. – Dijo ella segura tendiéndole una de ellas.

-Pues allá vamos. – Dijo Kai cerrando con fuerza la mano alrededor de la piedra mientras se acercaba al borde de la barrera.

Pero una figura blanca en el cielo llamo su atención, Imai Hotaru encima de un cisne volador se acercaba a ellos ahora que los había visto podían ver que la dirección de su vuelo eran ellos.

-No se pueden ir. – Dijo cuando apenas bajo. – No sin despedirse de Mikan.

Ume y Kai se vieron confundidos y en fondo Ume maldijo a Natsume. –Hotaru este no es un adiós definitivo pensamos regresar.

-Entonces enfrenten a Mikan. – Dijo la chica mientras los tomaba cada uno de las manos. – No la dejen simplemente

* * *

Mikan corría detrás de Natsume sin procesar lo que él decía, hasta que vio a Hotaru que sostenía de la mano a Ume y Kai. "Ellos se van, te dejan" le grito una parte de su mente, esa parte que la impulso a soltar la mano de Natsume y correr con todas sus fuerzas, Ume la vio y se soltó de agarre de Hotaru con una gran brusquedad.

-No nos podemos quedar. – Dijo mientras se dirigía a la barrera. – Y eso es todo. – Mikan comenzó a correr más rápido mientras extendía ambas manos, Kai se soltó de Hotaru con menos brusquedad y todos vieron impresionados como ambos chicos atravesaron la barrera y solo un instante después Mikan rasgaba el aire donde antes habían estado los chicos, aun los podían ver de pie en el otro lado de la barrera.

-¿Por qué hacen esto? – Grito Mikan arrojándose contra la barrera. – ¿Por qué me dejan atrás? – Habían pasado demasiadas cosas como para guardar la compostura por lo que Mikan golpeaba la invisible pared que la separaba de ambos chicos. – ¡Lo prometieron! Prometieron que estaríamos juntos. – Hotaru se acercó a ella alejándola de la pared y Natsume veía distante la escena con las manos en los bolsillos donde apretaba firmemente una piedra Alice igual con la que los chicos habían escapado.

-Acéptalo las promesas pueden ser fácilmente rotas. –Mikan miro el rostro serio de Ume, una muñeca de cera en su perfección, ella nunca era así con ella.

Mikan noto el momento inminente y acepto que ella ya no podría hacer nada para detenerlos, por lo que grito. - ¡Ume promételo! ¡!Ume promete que nos volveremos a ver! – Algo destello en sus ojos y Mikan creyó imaginar un ligero asentimiento y así Ume tomo la mano de Kai y utilizo su Alice para hacer invisible a ambos, desapareciendo así definitivamente para las personas de la Academia.

* * *

Mikan veía en espacio donde antes habían estado Ume y Kai incrédula, Hotaru sorprendida y Natsume pensaba si era la mejor opción ocultar esa piedra en su bolsillo en este momento por lo que ninguno de los chicos vio a uno de los nuevos ayudantes de Kuonji, Tadeo Montenegro veía la escena ansioso, este chico aun tenia asuntos pendientes con Kai Ryunami y no pararía hasta encontrarlo pero ahora le había llamado más la atención como Kai se inclinaba preocupado ante el quiebre de esa pequeña niña ¿Por qué le interesaba tanto?

* * *

Los meses pasaban rápido, la Academia se había calmado rápidamente, Kuonji el director de primaria permanecía en arresto domiciliario mientras que se investigaban todos sus crímenes, la clase de habilidades y la primer línea estaban inactivas y las clases habían continuado a un modo frenético ahora que habían perdido tantos días, Mikan se encontraba melancólica y confusa, no entendía por qué Ume y Kai se habían marchado pero se sentía traicionada y sola, a veces ocurrían cosas interesantes que la distraían, como un mes después de que Kuonji llegara se habló sobre la Gakuen Alice Europea confabulaba para tomar el control de la Gakuen Alice Japonesa y como si todos lo esperaran unas cuantas semanas después llegaron representantes de la Academia Europea nadie sabía de lo que hablaron pero al parecer querían reestablecer los lazos con la Academia Japonesa.

Hotaru le explico. – Se dice que hace mucho tiempo las tres Academias tuvieron un mismo fundador y eran más cercanas pero por un incidente en el pasado cortaron lazos y al parecer este es el primer encuentro en mucho tiempo.

Había pasado el festival cultural y el festival escolar sin que lo celebraran pues tenían tantas conflictos y nuevas reformas que hacer que nadie se había encargado de estas fechas, Diciembre llego rápido y Mikan se descubrió así misma que en pocos días entraría al ala de secundaria, con los 12 años ya cumplidos, se miró en el espejo había elegido la versión diferente del vestido para el ala de primaria, no tenía mangas y tenía un gran moño en la cintura, traía una enorme diadema blanca y esponjosa que la mantenía caliente, ella salió al balcón al fin aún faltaba mucho tiempo para el inicio del baile, el hermoso árbol de Sakura que tenía al lado de su cuarto se había secado al ya no ser época de su florecimiento, salto por el balcón y se acercó al árbol, al dar la vuelta se encontró a Natsume dormido bajo el árbol, llevaba el traje que los chicos usaban por Navidad y estaba tranquilo por primera vez en mucho tiempo, cuando se empezaron a revelar los motivos de la clase de habilidades peligrosas, los demás estudiantes que les temían, se empezaron a acercar a ellos, entre ellos estaba Natsume que comenzó a llamar la atención de varios chicos que lo admiraban y varias chicas que lo consideraban apuesto, en los último tiempos el chico estaba más huraño y era más difícil de ver pero Mikan siempre estuvo segura de que se encontraría bajo cualquier otro árbol dormido o leyendo manga, así era él.

Se reclino contra el árbol intentando distraerse con cualquier cosa, no quería pensar en Ume y Kai la hacían sentirse sola, mucho menos quería pensar en Amaya y Haruka la hacían sentirse culpable pero cuando volvió a mirar Natsume se encontraba despierto.

El chico se puso de pie tan ágil que a Mikan le recordó a un gato. – ¿Que es esa estúpida mirada en tu rostro? – Dijo de mal humor.

-Es la mirada de una persona sola. – Dijo la chica sin prestarle mucha atención.

-Ellos regresaran. – Dijo el chico sabiendo a que se refería.

-Tal vez se cansaron de mí, de lo torpe e ingenua que soy y los entiendo ellos querían dejar de protegerme solo soy una carga. – Dijo la chica resignada.

-Entonces yo te protegeré. – Respondió Natsume impulsivo, Mikan abrió los ojos y vio la mirada seria del chico y no pudo evitar sonrojarse, incomoda desvió la vista recordando otra fiesta de Navidad donde el chico la beso, después de eso descubrieron su segundo Alice y la transfirieron a la primer línea que no pensó mucho en ella, con la aparición de Ume y Kai olvido el asunto, después Amaya la ataco, Ume y Kai desaparecieron y la escuela entro en crisis por lo que Mikan no se había parado a pensar en eso pero ahora cada vez más incómoda se puso en pie. – La fiesta ya debe haber empezado. – Dijo en voz más alta de lo que pretendía y se alejó corriendo dejando a un perplejo Natsume que no le quedó más remedio que seguirla.

* * *

Era una hermosa fiesta de Navidad, Mikan había bailado con la mayoría de sus amigos por lo que cuando apareció Kazuo el otro chico de la AAO y le tendió una mano, ella acepto dudosa, Kasumi la culpaba de la muerte de Haruka y Amaya aunque en solo una tenía que ver.

-Tiempo sin verte Kazuo. – Dijo la niña.

El asintió y Mikan aprecio sus rasgos, cabello castaño del mismo tono que el de ella, unos ojos dorados ocultos bajo unas espesas cejas que combinados con unos rasgos definidos lo hacían un chico atractivo pero aparte de eso lo hacían muy parecido a ella, en su mente resonó su reciente perdida de algunos de sus recuerdos, como si ella debiera recordar algo pero solo fue un recordatorio, no una precisión de lo que la chica debía recordar por lo que alejo esa idea de su mente, mientras el chico le sonreía.

-Lo se las cosas han sido difíciles.

-Kasumi ¿Sigue…? – Dijo Mikan sin saber cómo terminar la frase ¿Molesta? ¿Culpándome?

El chico solo asintió mientras le daba una vuelta. – Compréndela, ella se hizo a la idea de protegernos por ser la mayor pero mira lo que ocurrió. – Dijo el chico y sus ojos brillaron y Mikan se preguntó si sus ojos brillarían del mismo modo. – Piensa que tú apoyas más a las personas de la Academia, a las personas que asesinaron a todos.

-Eso no es verdad. – Dijo Mikan tratando de defenderse.

-También se eso, solo creo que esa es su manera de afrontar este perdida. – Los últimos compases de la música resonaron. – Todos lo hacen de diferentes formas pero yo solo venía a pedirte que la perdones. – Y el chico sonrió, una sonrisa con hoyuelos que la hizo sonreír a ella también, por lo que asintió a su petición. La música termino y el chico se alejó, la idea de sus recuerdos perdidos volvió a aflorar en su mente solo por un instante antes de que empezara la siguiente canción y un chico tomara su mano para bailar, Natsume la miro serio mientras el baile iniciaba.

* * *

Natsume tomo a Mikan por la mano y la arrastro a la pista de baile, él no era tonto y sabía que se había enamorado de esta chica, sus ojos la buscaban cuando no estaba cerca y quería saber todo sobre ella, tenerla cerca lo calmaba, no sabía desde cuándo se había enamorado de ella, tal vez fue desde que la vio luchar en la AAO, salvaje, fuerte y totalmente destrozada o cuando llego a la Academia y le enseño que existían razones para no dejar de sonreír incluso en su situación des ese entonces él se preocupaba y pensaba constantemente en ella pero estaba seguro que el que anunciaran el fin de la clase de habilidades peligrosas le daba una oportunidad más larga de vida y con esa esperanza de vida, llego el deseo de acercarse más a ella.

-Lo decía en serio. – Dijo Natsume viendo como Mikan se avergonzaba. – Yo te voy a proteger.

-Yo me puedo proteger sola. – Dijo Mikan y por fin sonrió. - ¿Acaso lo olvidas? Vengo de la AAO, fui entrenada para protegerme a mí misma.

-Pero yo quiero estar cerca de ti. – Dijo Natsume tan seguro, no desaprovecharía ni un segundo más de su vida, la chica abrió la boca formando una perfecta O con sus labios rosados.

La música dejo de sonar y todos se miraron confusos, Natsume la soltó y miro hacia la única luz del recinto alumbraba a un niño que caminaba al escenario, Mikan lo tomo por la mano mientras asentía y Natsume comprendió que la chica también lo quería cerca.

* * *

La música paro y Mikan se sintió un poco aliviada por eso pero ese alivio se desvaneció pronto al ver a Kuonji subir al escenario, seguro sobre sus pasos, los cuchicheos se extendieron y Natsume tomo su mano y ella la apretó con fuerza, el director llego al centro del escenario y tomo el micrófono. – Como ya todos sabrán se me acusa injustamente de una situación. – Se escucharon abucheos por todas partes. – Se les oculto una verdad. – Dijo muy serio el niño e intrigados el público al que se dirigía guardo silencio. – Las organizaciones han intentado acabar por años con la Academia, intersectando a alumnos que entraran a la Academia para reclutarlos, mandando a espiarnos e intentando difamarnos. – Soltó un largo suspiro y Mikan vio debajo de su fachada justo como le había enseñado Eiichi. – La clase de habilidades peligrosas se creó para protegerlos de las organizaciones y la primer línea se creó para protegerlos de algo aun peor, sé que hice mal pero todo fue por esta Academia y sus estudiantes. – Mikan volteo alrededor y vio la duda en varios rostros. – Las organizaciones han entrado en guerra, se están eliminado una a otra y entre estas ha surgido una nueva organización más peligrosa que cualquiera para eso se creó la primer línea para protegerlos de esos peligros, entre ellos se encuentran niños de su edad. – Mikan vio como el proyector poco a poco se encendía mostrando imágenes crudas de ataques a diferentes lugares, entre ellas descubrió imágenes del hotel de la AAO y se sintió más escéptica acerca de lo que decía el niño. – Los generales de esta organización aunque son niños son crueles y feroces. – Menciono con euforia mientras las imágenes mostraban a dos chicos, uno de cabello castaño y otro de color negro con lentes, Mikan dejo de prestar atención no quería escuchar más hasta que la mano de Natsume soltó la suya, ella miro inmediatamente al chico y se sorprendió al ver que Natsume miraba con horror la foto de una pequeña niña de ojos rojos que ella también reconoció.

-Aoi…- Murmuro Natsume.

Mikan iba a tomar de nuevo la mano de Natsume hasta que oyó las siguientes palabras del director. – Y su líder, Takashi Tatsuma y la pantalla se ilumino con la ya reconocida cara de Tatsuma, Mikan bajo la mano que se acercaba a Natsume y miro atontada la pantalla. – En estos tiempos difíciles se necesitan acciones drásticas para proteger la Academia y yo estoy dispuesto a tomarlas. – Y aunque Mikan no podía dejar de ver la enrome foto de Tatsuma que era proyectada en la pantalla, reconoció el tono de ambición del director de la primaria cuando fue al hospital a reclutar chicos para la primer línea

Kuonji siguió hablando pero Mikan ya no lo escuchaba en su mente solo había espacio para una frase "ESTA VIVO, EL ESTA VIVO"

* * *

 **FIN SAGA 2: GAKUEN ALICE**


	42. 38 El tiempo acecha

**Capítulo 38. El tiempo acecha**

* * *

 **SAGA 3: TIEMPO Y MISTERIOS**

* * *

Mikan pensaba frecuentemente en Tatsuma, él estaba vivo pero a la vez que pensaba en el recordó todo el tiempo que estaría dentro de la Academia y supo que no lo vería al menos hasta cumplir 21 pero aun así eso no le impedía ansiar estar con él, una parte de su mente le recordó ¿Y qué pasa con Natsume? Pero ella no quiso pensar en eso, no ahora, pues se encontraba portando una flor rosada de papel mientras varios chicos cantaban para los graduados de primaria, era la última vez que ella usaría el uniforme rojo, en cambio en su cuarto de la sección primaria colgaba el traje azulado de la sección secundaria que usaría dentro de poco con todas las pocas pertenencias que había juntado en este tiempo, todas sus cosas irían a parar a su nuevo cuarto, se encontró sonriendo mientras tomaba la mano de Hotaru y ambas salían del gran salón, desde este momento eran alumnas de secundaria de la clase A.

* * *

Mikan subió las escaleras y paro encontrándose en un pasillo que solo daba hacia la izquierda o derecha, donde escuchaba demasiado alboroto todos solían tener sus cuartos en esta parte del edificio y ella se había acostumbrado al completo aislamiento de su antiguo cuarto en la sección primaria, siguió de frente hasta ver la entrada que había enfrente de las escaleras, en descansillo estaba repleto de sillones y libros nuevos, de seguro puestos por el equipo de intendencia, en el pequeño pasillo se amontonaban 5 puertas a grandes cuartos ella tomo la segunda a la derecha y por fin bajo una de las cajas que contenían sus cosas, vio su nuevo cuarto pintado de un naranja claro que le daba un tono de calidez, con molduras en el techo y muebles blancos, tenía una pequeña salita de sillones blancos que parecían antiguos pero a ella le gusto, se sentía cómoda en este lugar, noto el extraño mueble que había aparecido en su cuarto de primaria, estaba aquí desentonando como siempre con el color de los demás muebles, sus espejo brillaban como si acabara de ser limpiado y por primera vez a Mikan le intrigo, se acercó y paso descuidadamente la mano por la inscripción que tenía el tocador encima "YyK", alguna vez debió ser importarte para alguna persona, escucho como se abría la puerta de su cuarto y se encontró con Rei Serio que mantenía un papel doblado en la mano. – Nuevas asignaciones. – Dijo tendiéndole el papel, Mikan temerosa se acercó recordando cómo había humillado a Eiichi hace tiempo, al acercarse vio a Natsume, Ruka y Hotaru que se asomaban curiosos por la puerta y como si eso fuera molesto para el hombre, él se apresuró a salir pero Mikan alcanzo a notar una mirada algo extraña que el hombre le dirigió.

-Ábrela. – Dijo Hotaru entrando.

Mikan obedeció sintiéndose realmente curiosa, leyó rápido sin captar mucho el contenido de la carta pero pudo descifrar que era asignada a la clase de habilidades especiales, tanto por su Alice de anulación como por el de robo. – Estoy en la clase especial. – Dijo mirando a los tres chicos y entonces miro a Natsume con la interrogación en el rostro.

-Clase de habilidad latente. – Dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa mientras mantenía una hoja arrugada en su mano. – Tenemos que reportarnos con los representantes de esas clases.

* * *

Mikan se puso una bufanda y siguió a Natsume hacia afuera, nada más salir, les dieron propaganda donde hablaban de lo peligrosas de las organizaciones, el discurso del director de primaria no había servido para nada más que alborotar aún más a los estudiantes que ahora no pedían justicia, estaban asustados por su seguridad o porque la Academia cayera ante alguna organización, Mikan hizo bolita el papel y lo arrojo a un cesto de basura por donde pasaron. Vio una foto de Ume al lado de la de Kai el encabezado decía "Traidores se infiltran en la Academia" seguido de otro anuncio donde ponía. "Desaparecen sin dejar rastro", definitivamente las cosas habían cambiado y el director de primaria se había salido con la suya al poner a las organizaciones como un peligro, si los estudiantes estaban tan asustados no pensarían y aún más importante no se quejarían de lo que Kuonji hiciera con ciertos niños para proteger a la Academia, el miedo te daba un poder increíble sobre los demás, Mikan pateo el bote en esta ocasión,

-No sirve enojarse. – Dijo Natsume levantando el cubo negro que se alejó corriendo en cuanto estuvo de pie.

-Simplemente él no se puede seguir saliendo con la suya. – Dijo Mikan recordando el engaño de la primer línea, en silencio los dos chicos se dirigieron hacia sus nuevas clases a conocer a sus respectivos representantes. Imai Subaru de la clase latente y Akira Tonochi de la clase especial.

* * *

El señor Arata Haiiro miraba por la ventana del compartimiento de su barco la noche en el mar era tranquila, su flamante y joven esposa miraba igual el paisaje incapaz de mirarlo a él, una solitaria lágrima corrió por sus delicados pómulos arruinando en parte la espesa capa de rímel que cubría sus ojos, Arata se sorprendió su esposa era tan joven que el mismo podría ser su padre, no se engañaba a sí mismo pensando en que su esposa lo amaba, era una chica de intereses primero que nada, otra lágrima resbaló por su mejilla y el señor Haiiro suspiro incómodo, hace menos de una semana habían dejado a su única hija, a su preciosa hija en la Academia Gakuen Alice, en una noche siniestra.

* * *

Mikan salió de puntillas de su cuarto, pues todos los chicos que entraban a la sección de secundaria se quedaron de ver, hablarían toda la noche y comerían mucho ese era el plan, Ruka ya estaba afuera de su puerta que se encontraba al lado de la de Mikan, Natsume se mantenía en el borde y Hotaru apenas estaba saliendo, los cuatro se dirigieron juntos hacia el cuarto de Sumire que se encontraba en el pasillo izquierdo al fondo, en el camino se encontraron a Anna y Nonoko, cuando llegaron Sumire se encontraba regañando a Kokoroyomi y Kitsuneme pero los dos chicos reían sin cesar

Todos se sentaron en círculo y Sumire empezó contando la historia sobre los tres misterios de la Academia. – Uno. – Dijo intentando sonar tenebrosa, mientras se colocaba una lámpara en el rostro para darle un aspecto más tenebroso. - se dice que en la primaria se encuentra el fantasma de una chica que porta un uniforme diferente pero aun así tiene las siglas GA (Gakuen Alice), algunas rumores dicen que mucho tiempo atrás la Academia era muy estricta en los castigos y esta chica sumamente traviesa por lo que un día escapando de uno de los castigos la chica cayo con las tijeras en mano y se las clavo muriendo al instante. – Mikan se aferró a Hotaru no importaba que pasara ella seguía siendo una cobarde respecto a los fantasmas. – En los tiempos de ahora dicen que si corres por los pasillos de la sección primaria la chica aparecerá y te clavara las tijeras.

-¡Aléjate! – Dijo Hotaru pues Mikan por el miedo se había acercado tanto que era imposible despegarla ahora. – Nunca escuche de esa leyenda.

-Es vieja. – Dijo Koko. – Incluso en la mente de los profesores esta, así que debe ser cierta. – Todos se miraron un poco asustados, si Koko lo decía tenía que ser verdadero

Mikan se estremeció, no le gustaban los fantasmas pero ya había pasado por el área elemental y no había pasado nada así que se obligó a sí misma a calmarse.

-Ohh yo conozco la historia del área secundaria. – Dijo Nonoko emocionada. – Dicen que el ala secundaria se oculta una niña que murió trágicamente, la leyenda cuenta que fue de las primeras generaciones de la Academia, desde ahora se aparece y encierra a ciertos alumnos ofreciéndoles cambiar su vida pero hasta el final te encierra con ella, porque se siente sola. – Mikan volvió a estremecerse, llamando la atención de Ruka.

-¿Otro fantasma? – Se quejó.

En esta ocasión respondió Anna. – No precisamente, la leyenda dice que esa niña se mantuvo viva todo este tiempo gracias a su Alice.

-¿Y cuál es? – Pensó Mikan en voz alta. Todos se miraron confusos y Mikan no pudo evitar temblar de nuevo.

-Es solo un rumor. – Dijo Natsume. – Nadie puede vivir tanto tiempo como para ver cómo se fundó la Academia.

-¿De hecho alguien sabe cuándo se fundó la Academia? – Pregunto Hotaru con verdadera curiosidad. Todos negaron con la cabeza y Mikan pensó que las organizaciones sabían más sobre la Academia que en este lugar, recordaba que Kai le había contado la historia de la fundación de la Academia e incluían fechas.

Sumire iba a comenzar a hablar sobre el tercer mito pero Koko se adelantó tal vez leyendo la mente de la chica.-Tres. Se dice que el ala preparatoria se encuentra una puerta a la salida creada por dos amantes, dicen que embrujaron cierta parte de la escuela preparatoria y si la encuentras serás libre pero claro nadie la ha encontrado. – En esta ocasión la historia llamo más la atención de Natsume que volteo interesado.

-Eso es imposib…- Comenzó a decir Sumire hasta que escuchamos los pasos por la escalera.

-Profesores. – Susurro Nonoko mientras se ponía de pie y arrastraba a Anna con ella, todos salieron corriendo intentado alejarse lo más rápido posible cuando Mikan llego de la mano de Hotaru a la salita que tenían los cuatro, volteo justo a tiempo para ver a Natsume asomándose precavido por la puerta y a Ruka que se mantenía cerca de él, Natsume miro a ambas chicas y le hizo una seña de que se escondieran mientras pasaba un dedo por sus labios. Silencio, escucharon pasos y voces. – Estoy seguro que escuche a chicos por aquí. – Dijo la voz de un hombre maduro.

-Vamos sigamos buscando no deben andar muy lejos. – Y cruzaron el pasillo que daba hacia su cuarto sin darse cuenta siquiera que se encontraban escondidos.

Ruka comenzó a reír y Natsume sonrió divertido. – Nos salvamos. – Dijo Ruka.

Hotaru también sonrió y Mikan se sintió tranquila y feliz y pensó que este era el sentimiento de seguridad que la Academia debía dar a sus estudiantes pero ella como una chica de la traída de la AAO busco algo que estuviera mal, no todo podía ser tan perfecto, así que miro detenidamente cada espacio que la rodeaba empezando a tranquilizarse hasta que miro hacia el pasillo que daba a sus cuartos, 2 puertas a la derech la izquierda pero había una puerta que estaba frente al pasillo el único cuarto desocupado, Mikan vio la puerta entreabierta y una mano la sujetaba firmemente para que se mantuviera así, veía la mirada aguda y azulada de una persona, dio un paso hacia atrás espantada y en ese momento que pestaño la figura desapareció y la puerta se encontraba cerrada.

-¿Mikan…? ¿Me estas escuchando? – Dijo Hotaru viéndola fijamente, Natsume y Ruka hacían lo mismo.

-¿Qué pasa? – Dijo Mikan intentando mirar hacia la puerta creyó verla moverse de nuevo.

-Deberíamos irnos a dormir antes de que nos descubran, ella asintió nerviosa al caminar hacia la misteriosa puerta, recordando todas las leyendas que escucho hoy.

Hotaru entro a su cuarto y se despidió de la mano, así que Mikan se dio la vuelta hacia la puerta que estaba cerrada, se acercó para abrirla y giro el pomo, estaba cerrado solo debían ser imaginaciones suyas, una mano se posó sobre ella y no pudo evitar reprimir un pequeño intento de grito. – ¿Qué pasa? – Dijo Natsume mientras mantenía una mano en su hombro.

-Creí ver algo... – Se detuvo a media frase dándose cuenta de lo ridícula que sonaba la historia. – Creo esas historias me afectaron. – Dijo viendo por fin a Natsume.

Se veía más amable que cuando era parte de la clase de habilidades peligrosas y Mikan por fin entendió porque ahora él llamaba tanto la atención, el chico estaba cambiando, la esperanza de dejar de hacer misiones y vivir más tiempo de lo que tenía planeado lo hacía abrirse más a las personas, no pudo evitar sonreírle y el coloco las manos en sus bolsillos mientras se inclinaba sobre ella se acercó a su oído, diciendo. – Buenas noches, Mikan. – Y así de rápido como se acercó se alejó y entro a su cuarto cerrando la puerta con cuidado, el sonido resonó en el edificio silencioso, Mikan sintió sus mejillas arder por lo que puso ambas manos en sus mejillas se sentía avergonzada pero a la vez contenta ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba?

Pero el ruido de una puerta cerrándose la despertó, era el mismo ruido de la puerta que Natsume acababa de cerrar pero esta vez provenía de la puerta que tenía a un lado, la que daba directamente al frente del pasillo, asustada se dirigió a su cuarto y cerro de un portazo colocando el seguro.

* * *

El señor Arata Haiiro amo a su primera esposa desde el momento en que eran niños, la recordaba como una niña paliducha con el cabello más oscuro que jamás hubiera visto, sonriendo a la vida con las rodillas raspadas y la nariz sucia, fue el blanco de sus burlas de pequeños, de grandes cuando se encontró con una muchacha de facciones delicadas y más blanca que nada remarcado por su cabello negro cayó perdidamente enamorado ahora que lo pensaba él nunca la llegó a conocer bien fue un amor impulsivo de niños, escaparon juntos y al poco tiempo tuvieron un niño que la mato produciéndole marcas tan negras como lo era su cabello fue la historia de Romeo y Julieta los dos demasiado jóvenes e ilusos pero él no murió.

Su segunda esposa fue una rubia despampanante de ojos platinado igual que los de él, la conoció en cuando los dos empezaban a ser adultos, a pensar en el futuro y soñar con un futuro con ella fue en lo principal en su relación, el periodo a buscar un mejor futuro para los dos y cuando el regreso se encontró con su esposa muerta en el parto, la familia de ella criaría al niño, simplemente le dijeron que él no tenía que preocuparse y así él lo hizo.

Viajo a Corea para sanar sus heridas, en ese lugar conoció a una mujer mayor, era viuda y tenía dos hijos mayores, lo suficiente como para ya no vivir con ella, ella no era su esposa y nunca lo sería, tenía una mirada calmada con sus ojos chocolatosos y su largo cabello negro le daba un aspecto sereno, era ese tipo de mujer que le cae bien a cualquiera pero era tan sensible y tranquila que prefería estar sola, él sabía que ella solo quería un nuevo bebé al que dedicar su vida y lo escogió a él para dárselo, que gran error, tuvieron una niña, el con la esperanza de que el tener un bebe la obligara a quedarse con el pero ella murió y el no quiso saber nada de la niña.

A su edad el amor verdadero había escapado, él sabía que sentía deseo por su joven esposa pero nada más, no podían estar en la misma habitación o hablar si no era estrictamente necesario, solo Hitomi (La hija de ambos) lo mantenía con ella, la niña de sus ojos, una hija que no mato a su esposa, era más que un logro, hasta que esa noche una persona intento secuestrar a Hitomi ella asustada revelo su verdadera capacidad, sus poderes, al igual que sus hermanos.

Su esposa lloriqueo y el la miro. – Déjame ir, por favor. – Dijo la muchacha con la que se había casado.

-No puedo. – Dijo el hombre viendo sus manos cubiertas de marcas rojizas y las venas saltadas de un tono negruzco. – Entiéndelo Yuki vamos a morir, estamos condenados. – Su esposa tenia las mismas marcas por todo el cuerpo, la culpable fue su pequeña hija de menos de 5 años, coloco las manos sobre su rostro y la pistola con la que había matado a toda la tripulación del barco resbalo por sus piernas, su hija le había dejado estas marcas después de esa noche pero estas habían desaparecido, el hombre se sintió bien y parecía que nada había pasado hasta que los días comenzaron a pasar y las marcas volvieron a hacerse visibles y el comenzó a contagiar a todas las personas con las que tenía contacto, su esposa, la tripulación, todos ellos al borde de la muerte, desesperado el hombre tomo el arma y mato a todos, solo quedaban él y su esposa. El hombre disparo a su flamante esposa sabiendo que tenían algo muy contagioso y después coloco la pistola sobre su rostro.

El en sus últimos momentos pensó en todas las mujeres que había amado pero no se detuvo a pensar en los hijos que desprecio, el mayor Rei Serio abandonado a su suerte en la Academia y aunque él no lo notara se encontraron hace poco pero ninguno reconoció al otro, el siguiente fue un chico al que poco le importaba la familia, Ume Haiiro su primer hija, el no noto a la chica que camino cerca de el en los muelles y la muchacha tampoco lo noto y su cuarta hija Hitomi, la causante de su muerte ahora se encontraba en la Academia.

* * *

Ese día Mikan cruzaba por primera vez las puertas de la sección secundaria había un gran enrejado que mantenía el edificio separado de el bosque a diferencia de la sección primaria que no existía ninguna reja, entro con confianza a la clase de la sección A y miro a las personas que no conocía y algunos que si, al frente podía ver a Kasumi sentada al lado de Yura Otonashi que le sonrió, cerca de las ventanas pudo ver la rubia cabellera de Arashi Miyashima.

Hotaru se encontraba hasta el frente, Mikan se sentó al fondo como solía hacer en la sección primaria, esperando la llegada de Natsume y Ruka con los que solía estar en clases, volteo a ver cuándo una chica se sentó a su lado, su cabello naranja sobresalía y sus ojos de un azul tan claro como los da Kai le daban un aspecto inocente. - ¿Te conozco? – Dijo acortando distancia mientras se sentaba más cerca de ella.

-No lo creo. – Dijo Mikan intentando ser amable.

-Lo siento acabo de entrar a la Academia y me parecías conocida, mi nombre es Luna Koizumi. – Dijo la chica y entonces sus ojos brillaron. – Ya sé de donde te conozco. – Dijo sonriéndole. – Hace tiempo vi unos carteles con tu rostro decían que estabas perdida.

-¿Perdida? – Dijo Mikan y recordó que cuando entro en la AAO, la primer noche que lloro, Ume le conto que su abuelito la seguía buscando que no se había rendido.

-Sí, un hombre muy anciano entregaba los carteles, supongo ya debe haber muerto. – Dijo alargando las palabras. – Estaba tan solo. – Mikan se sintió mal y dejo de escuchar a la chica mientras salía del salón.

* * *

Mientras Mikan se encontraba en su salón, Youichi dormía profundamente hasta que Hitomi Haiiro se despertó teniendo un horrible sueño sobre sus padres que la habían abandonado, comenzó a llorar y Youichi molesto se volteo abrazando al oso de peluche que le dio su madre al entrar a la Academia, la chica curiosa comenzó a abrazar al oso, Youichi suspiro y casi lo soltó, casi, no era tan bueno como para darle sus cosas a esa niña y así Hitomi Haiiro volvió a dormir ignorante sobre la muerte de sus padres en medio del océano.

* * *

Mikan corría por los pasillos del ala secundaria, sentía que se ahogaba ella no podía ser feliz mientras su abuelito sufría, por lo que no noto la vaporosa chica que la vio sola y por eso se acercó a ella, la chica sonrió pensando en la niña que tenía en frente y acerco su pálida mano a ella.

-¡Mikan! – Grito Hotaru que la había seguido desde que ella salió del salón, miro a ambos lados juraría haber visto a una chica de cabello rosado acercarse a Mikan pensó en la figura vaporosa y recordó las historias de la noche pasada ¿Sera posible?

-Hotaru, tenemos que irnos de aquí. – Dijo Mikan abrazándose a sí misma.


	43. 39 Corriendo sin parar

**Capítulo 39. Corriendo sin parar.**

* * *

-Hotaru, tenemos que irnos de aquí. – Dijo Mikan abrazándose a sí misma. - Mi abuelito… - Dijo sin saber cómo terminar la frase. – No sé cómo esta, necesito verlo.

Por primera vez los ojos de Hotaru se ablandaron y le paso un brazo por los hombros. – Todos aquí se preocupan por su familia Mikan.

-No… - Respondió ella. – Él no sabe nada de mi desde que la AAO me rapto, él no sabe que estoy en la Academia, me debe de estar buscando todo este tiempo, él ya es grande, imagínate dos años sin saber nada de tu familia… - Tomo un gran respiro mientras comenzaba a entender lo que quería decir Mikan. – Una chica nueva dijo que vio a un anciano con mala salud buscándome.

Y Hotaru comprendió todo, el rostro de desesperación de Mikan se acrecentó. – Lo entiendo, debemos escapar. – Dijo ella pensando desesperadamente en una solución, entonces vio a Natsume Hyuuga salir corriendo del salón y se le ocurrió algo. – Mikan ¿Cómo salía la primer línea a hacer sus misiones? – Dijo mientras veía a Natsume buscando con la mirada.

-Hii-sama era informada de las misiones y abría un tramo en la barrera. – Dijo Mikan sin comprender.

-Vámonos. – Dijo ella tomando la mano de Mikan mientras se dirigían hacia Natsume.

* * *

Natsume entro al salón sin preocuparse por nada, aunque llegar tarde ya se le había hecho costumbre, vio en una esquina a Ruka que hablaba con Yura Otonashi y se acercó a ellos antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa, Ruka le dijo. – Sakura acaba de salir corriendo, no sabemos qué le pasa.

\- ¿Qué? – Pronuncio el incrédulo, mientras corría por los pasillos no paso mucho antes de que las chicas se acercaran a él, Hotaru arrastraba a Mikan mientras esta mantenía la mirada baja.

-Necesitamos tu ayuda. – Dijo Hotaru seria por lo que Natsume se cruzó de brazos mientras la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-Por favor. – Dijo Mikan, Natsume suspiro y les indico que salieran del edificio con un gesto de la cabeza.

* * *

Los tres chicos se mantenían ocultos entre los arbustos del bosque del este, se habían saltado las clases, su primer día de la secundaria perdido, pero a Mikan no le interesaba, miraba a Natsume que mantenía el ceño fruncido mientras escuchaba el plan de Hotaru.

\- ¿Engañar a Hii-sama para salir de la Academia? – Pregunto el chico incrédulo. – Ustedes dos se han vuelto locas. – Pensó el chico mientras en el fondo de su bolsillo apretaba la piedra que Ume Haiiro le había dejado ¿Este era el momento de darle la piedra? Solo para que escapara a un sitio menos seguro y sin pensarlo dijo. – Imposible yo no las ayudare en esta locura. – Hotaru le dedico una mirada de resentimiento y Mikan se abalanzo sobre él.

-Por favor, eres el único en el confiamos de la Academia que ha salido varias veces. – Lo soltó por fin y lo miro seria haciendo que una pequeña arruga se produjera entre sus cejas. – Te necesitamos. – Y en ese momento Natsume la vio tan decidida como la niña salvaje de la AAO que fue en el pasado.

-Olviden a Hii-sama de sus planes, es demasiado astuta, pero tengo una idea de cómo podemos salir.

* * *

Esa misma noche Mikan se encontraba en su cuarto se estaba quitando la falda a cuadros azulada y el saco de color negro, se colocó una blusa ligera con un pantalón de mezclilla y un gran abrigo donde guardo un mapa y varios dulces era lo único que podía llevar, salió de su cuarto en silencio y entro al de Hotaru la chica guardaba tantos inventos como le era posible.

-Es hora. – Dijo ella y Hotaru se puso de pie cargando con una pequeña bolsa que estallaría en cualquier momento.

Corrieron por el largo pasillo que los llevaba a la salida principal y vieron a Natsume entre las sombras que aun traía el uniforme, Ruka se encontraba a su lado mientras sostenía a un águila gigante.

Ruka la miro como si quisiera decirle algo, pero solo acaricio al ave que seguía en su hombro y antes de que pudiera decir nada Natsume dijo. – Es hora. – Ambas chicas asintieron. – ¿Hiciste la carta? – Pregunto dirigiéndose a ella.

Mikan asintió y saco la carta dirigida al señor Kasugano, en ella le mencionaba que escaparía de la Academia y le pedía su ayuda para encontrar a su abuelito, se la paso a Ruka que coloco la carta en la pata del animal.

\- ¿Seguro que le llegara? – Dijo Mikan entre su ansiedad.

-Si, es muy inteligente. – Dijo el muchacho acariciando las plumas del animal y la miro por fin. – ¿Estas segura de esto?

-Tengo que ver a mi familia. – Dijo ella totalmente segura.

-Entonces no dejes que la Academia te vuelva a atrapar, si te empiezan a clasificar como una alumna peligrosa nunca te dejaran en paz. – Y esta vez le dedico una mirada significativa a Natsume.

* * *

Mientras las dudas de Mikan sobre Natsume incrementaban, Imai y Natsume espiaban entre los árboles. – ¿Que planean hacer después de ver a su abuelo? – Dijo el muchacho mirando al frente. Hotaru no se inmuto de hecho ni lo miro. – Sabes que no se pueden quedar con el abuelo de Mikan, ni con el inversionista sin que la Academia los afecte, así que deben tener algo planeado. – En ese momento a Natsume se le ocurrió la idea de que Hotaru Imai no planeaba escapar en serio, solo quería darle tiempo a Mikan de ver a su familia.

-Ese mundo ya no es para ninguna de las dos, estoy segura de que seremos atrapadas, pero antes quiero darle esa oportunidad de ver a su familia, de tener una despedida. – La chica se levantó y Natsume asintió de acuerdo.

* * *

Después del juicio del director de sección primaria había tanta gente que salía y entraba por la barrera por lo que los chicos solo esperaban esa oportunidad para correr y cuando un coche plateado se paró frente a la puerta, Ruka soltó a la ave dándole instrucciones precisas para encontrar al señor Kasugano, Natsume corrió hacia la puerta con las chicas siguiéndolo apenas un paso detrás, el chico rodeo el coche con llamas de fuego mientras se ponía al frente de todas las personas de la AAO que ahora corrían al ver a los estudiantes escapar, Mikan subió al coche y salto entre las llamas con elegancia en cambio Hotaru dudo un momento antes de caer al suelo al lado de Mikan, las chicas lo miraron desde el otro lado y Mikan aun confundida por las palabras de Ruka en vez de aprovechar el tiempo que Natsume estaba ganando para ellas, grito:

\- ¡Ven con nosotras!

El chico negó con la cabeza y se dio la vuelta mientras murmuraba. – Aun no, no sin ella.

* * *

Hotaru y Mikan eran libres, se miraron entre ellas y se tomaron de la mano mientras corrían perdiéndose en la distancia.

-El señor Kasugano. – Dijo Mikan entrecortadamente. – En la carta le dije que lo veríamos en el centro. – Nadie se fijaba en las dos chicas que corrían por las calles desiertas del centro mirando con precaución a cada señor trajeado, hasta que cerca de una fuente Mikan vio el cabello color miel del hombre y se paró cerca de él respirando fuertemente por la carrera de encontrarlo, el hombre se puso en pie y la abrazo mirando de reojo a Hotaru.

-Tenemos que irnos. – Dijo y el día de Mikan se fue haciendo borroso mientras subían a un coche elegante y se apoyaba en Hotaru para quedar ambas profundamente dormidas.

* * *

Natsume se encontraba frente a las personas de la Academia cuando vio a una chica de la sección secundaria acercarse a su lado, toda la Academia pensaba mejor de el ahora que la verdad sobre la clase de habilidades peligrosas se había descubierto así que se preparó para decir un comentario grosero sobre la chica que la ahuyentara, pero ella pronuncio.

-Ohh te pareces tanto a la traicionera de tu madre. – Con una sonrisa en el rostro que hizo que Natsume la mirara bien por primera vez.

* * *

Las dos niñas despertaron abrazadas en una mansión que a Mikan le resulto conocida, en este cuarto se había quedado siempre que tenía misiones con el señor Kasugano e incluso podía ver cosas que habían sido suyas mientras era parte de la AAO, una navaja pequeña y alargada que usualmente usaba para abrir puertas se encontraba en el burro de noche, vestidos de varios tonos se encontraban en el armario eran un regalo del señor Kasugano entonces la chica recordó algo, en el primer piso se encontraba un cuarto que perteneció a Tatsuma, bajo de la cama con cuidado para no despertar a Hotaru y entro corriendo a la habitación, vio una chaqueta negra en una silla y una daga con mango blanco entre las sabanas, las paredes conservaban dibujos que Tatsuma hizo, ese chico no podía ir a ningún lugar sin dibujar algo que cobraba vida en alguna de las paredes, un caballo dibujado con caras acuarelas daba vueltas por el cuarto viéndola, se acercó a la cama y tomo la daga y descubrió que el techo encima de la cama tenía dibujadas unas estrellas que tintineaban cuando se movía, sonrió nostálgica.

-Mikan. – Dijo el hombre en el umbral de la puerta, ella corrió a la puerta y lo abrazo de nuevo, se sentía tan agradecida con este hombre que le ofreció una nueva vida en su cumpleaños y ya no era tan tonta en el mundo de los Alice como para no pensar en el riesgo que corría con tan solo tenerla en su casa.

-Está vivo. – Dijo ella sabiendo que el señor también quería a Tatsuma como a un hijo.

-Lo sé, me entere hace pocos días. – Dijo mirando la habitación. – Supongo que el hecho de que todavía se muevan es porque sigue con vida.

\- ¿Dónde…? – Empezó a preguntar, pero el señor Kasugano no la dejo terminar.

-No sé dónde está, el malagradecido nunca vino a verme incluso para decirme que estaba vivo.

Mikan quiso decirle que así era Tatsuma que correría por todo el mundo sin enviar un saludo siquiera pero un ruido la interrumpió, coches y personas se escuchaban muy cerca y muchas.

\- ¡Corre! Un coche te llevara a donde vieron por última vez a tu abuelo– Dijo el señor Kasugano mientras la empujaba hacia las ventanas. Mikan salió y guardo la daga de Tatsuma dentro de su gran chamarra miro al balcón mientras gritaba Hotaru, la chica se asomó asustada mientras Mikan le hacía señas de que saltara.

Hotaru negó con la cabeza mientras decía. – No lo lograremos las dos, al menos yo serviré de distracción. Mikan corre y ve a tu abuelito.

* * *

Rei Serio miraba como brigadas y brigadas de personas salían a buscar a dos chicas que habían escapado de la Academia, aun no quería avisarle al director de primaria que Mikan Sakura era una de ellas, el director se recuperaba lentamente de los rumores sobre su crueldad, pero Rei podía notar que el hombre necesitaba los poderes de Sakura, aun así, Rei no podía ignorar la promesa hacia su hermana "Cuida a Mikan", cuidar a la hija de ese hombre y sobre todo del director sería una gran hazaña.

Entro en el antiguo edificio de la clase de habilidades peligrosas donde varios chicos entraban curiosos, ahora que la clase de habilidades peligrosas sería una elección y todos estos chicos elegían pelear para proteger a otros, en cuantas mentiras habían caído, vio a los ex miembros de esta clase, ellos fueron citados como entrenadores, entre ellos vio a Natsume Hyuuga quien había ayudado a escapar a las dos chicas y entonces a Rei Serio se le ocurrió que podría desviar la atención del director de Mikan Sakura a Natsume Hyuuga y sonrió ante la idea.

* * *

Mikan se había quedado dormida bajo la mirada desaprobatoria del hombre que conducía, todo esto parecía un sueño, la parte consciente de su mente le decía que debía buscar a Ume, Kai y Tatsuma para poder escapar totalmente de la Academia pero la mayoría de su mente gritaba desesperadamente que tenía que ver a su abuelito por eso cuando el coche paro en su vieja casa ella no pudo evitar despertar de golpe y bajar precipitadamente del coche bajo la mirada aun huraña del conductor que arranco nada mas Mikan bajo.

Golpeo a la puerta, pero nadie abrió, entonces la empujo y la puerta cedió, aterrorizando a Mikan al darse cuenta de la poca seguridad de su propia casa, corrió por toda la casa gritando "Abuelito" hasta que entro a su cuarto, el hombre se mantenía apenas aferrado al borde su cama mientras gemía cosas en silencio, Mikan se acercó y le dio la vuelta sorprendiéndose al ver a su Abuelito con rostro demacrado y los ojos cerrados.

* * *

Ume y Kai se encontraban en el muelle había llegado un nuevo embarque de las inyecciones azules, ellos habían interceptado el barco bajo las ordenes de Tatsuma y ahora se encontraban indecisos entre tirar o no la mercancía.

-Al mar. – Dijo Kai mirando seriamente las cajas que tenían en frente mientras limpiaba el filo de su espada con su camisa. – No vale la pena que alguien más la encuentre y haga uso de ella. – Con su gorro y esa espada Kai parecía Aladino, Ume se rio ante la idea.

-Al mar entonces. – Dijo empujando con su bota toda la carga, la noche anterior Ume Haiiro se había topado con su padre sin siquiera darse cuenta, ella ahora buscaba pistas de su segundo hermano, pero sin saberlo había dejado a su hermana menor en la Academia, la chica sin sospechar nada camino y Kai la siguió.


	44. 40 Lo que perdí

**Capitulo 40. Lo que perdí**

* * *

Hotaru se asomó por el balcón sabiendo que su escape no había durado mucho, pero al menos serviría de distracción para que Mikan encontrara a su abuelito, ella ya había tenido una despedida con sus padres, claro que los extrañaba y deseaba verlos de nuevo, pero ahora era el momento de Mikan de despedirse, cuando los hombres de la Academia entraron ella solo los miro fijamente hasta ver al chico de preparatoria que se encontraba con ellos. Subaru Imai.

* * *

El señor Kasugano miro en ambas direcciones en el cuarto y salió apresurado hacia su despacho, sabía que tenía que ayudar a los niños Alice pero no sabía exactamente como, él siempre fue un cobarde incluso cuando veía todas las heridas de Mikan y Tatsuma no se atrevía a hacer nada, tomo el documento en el que había estado trabajando desde que Mikan lo contacto, lo leyó todo, desde el titulo con la palabra "Testamento" hasta en donde colocaba el nombre de los dos beneficiarios, Mikan Kasugano y Takashi Kasugano, era lo máximo que podía hacer en este momento, así esos niños tendrían recursos para sobrevivir, por la ventana vio el coche que llevaría a Mikan con su abuelito salir de la propiedad acelerando con desesperación, en ese momento entraron a su despacho muchos hombres, el abrió los ojos sorprendido y mientras un hombre con una pistola en la mano se acercaba certero a él, el señor Kasugano solo pudo firmar, su mano inerte cayó sobre el documento cuando la bala atravesó su rostro, Mikan y Tatsuma acababan de heredar una cuantiosa herencia de la que no tenían conocimiento y el señor Kasugano no pensó que tendría que dejarles su fortuna tan pronto, el solo quería ayudar.

* * *

Hotaru Imai había guardado silencio en todo el momento desde que había subido al auto, sabía que Subaru Imai era su hermano, ese hermano que nunca había contestado las cartas de su madre, el hermano que nunca se interesó en ella y ahora que lo tenía a un lado todas las quejas y reclamos acumulados le parecieron poca cosa pues en realidad él era un extraño, ella incluso podía sentir la indiferencia del chico hacia ella, el auto freno y recogió a otro chico de la antigua clase de habilidades peligrosas que había ayudado en la búsqueda de las 2 fugitivas, el chico capto el ambiente pesado entre ambos hermanos y miro por la venta, hasta que la miro fijamente.

-Cool Blue Sky. – Murmuro el muchacho embobado viéndola y Hotaru no pudo evitar mirarlo mal y cuando volteo su hermano hacia lo mismo, sin duda eran hermanos era la misma expresión.

* * *

Narumi veía salir apresuradamente a demasiados profesores, todos alarmados y buscando a dos chicas de sección secundaria, Mikan y Hotaru, ellas habían escapado en su primer día de secundaria y Narumi no podía negar que le hacía algo de gracia.

\- ¿Qué pasa Narumi? – Dijo Misaki-sensei mirándolo. – No es momento de sonreír dos estudiantes están perdidas.

-Más bien diría yo que escaparon. – Dijo el rubio con una ladina sonrisa en el rostro y en un arrebato de felicidad dijo – Mikan se parece demasiado a su madre ¿No crees?

Misaki abrió mucho los ojos y miro hacia los lados y solo se tranquilizó cuando vio que nadie más los escuchaba. – Pensé que aún no estaba confirmado que tenían alguna relación. – Dijo en apenas un murmullo bajando la mirada.

Narumi lo mando a callar con un ademan de su brazo – Por el físico ya era demasiado obvio, Mikan es la viva imagen de su madre excepto porque su cabello castaño es un poco más claro. – Dijo el aun sonriendo. – Tal vez porque Sensei era rubio y por si fuera poco el Alice del robo es otra muestra, ella es la hija de sensei y Yuka. – En su mente quiso agregar que ella al igual que Yuka había escapado de la Academia en un buen momento, pero ya había dicho demasiado.

* * *

Mikan acostó al hombre como pudo en su cama, mientras lo cuidaba noto lo demacrado que lucía su abuelito mientras escuchaba sus murmullos entre algunas frases pudo descifrar que hablaba sobre ella, sobre buscarla, encontrar a su preciada nieta.

La culpa la hizo soltarlo, bajo a la cocina de su casa recogió mantas y agua helada que colocar en la frente del anciano que mantenía una temperatura elevada, con un solo vistazo a su casa la descubrió más vacía y descuidada de lo que la había visto nunca, era una casa antigua, pero a pesar de eso su abuelito siempre la mantenía en buen estado. De seguro la descuido por buscarla y las cosas que faltaban eran las de más valor, ellos vivían en un pueblo alejado de Tokio y Mikan no pudo evitar pensar que él había vendido las cosas para poder sustentar sus gastos en la ciudad mientras intentaba encontrarla, se tallo los ojos con fuerza no podía llorar ahora se lo debía, tomo las cosas y subió a su cuarto donde su abuelo descansaba.

* * *

Nonno Sakura era un hombre demasiado grande ya, sus esfuerzos por encontrar a su nieta lo habían dejado agotado y más por eso cuando abrió los ojos y la diviso sentada cerca de el pensó que era un sueño, él había tenido varios donde encontraba a Mikan o incluso donde la madre de la niña regresaba, tomo la mano de la ilusión y se sintió mejor, era cálida.

Entrecerró los ojos y vio bien a la chica que tenía en frente, había crecido demasiado, aunque solo habían pasado dos años desde que la chica desapareció, su cabello era mucho más largo, su rostro menos redondeado, de igual manera parecía más adulta en su forma de mirar, se puso de pie y lo tapo bien y el hombre pudo notar que incluso era más alta, era idéntica a su madre y así se lo dijo.

-Te pareces tanto a tu madre. – Susurro el hombre con voz rasposa.

Mikan sonrió, contenta de que su abuelo no preguntara por su paradero en estos años. – Debió ser una mujer hermosa. – Dijo ella sin curiosidad, en este momento solo le importaba el hombre que tenía en frente.

-Ella parecía una doncella celestial, en especial cuando aparecía y desaparecía de la nada. – Dijo el hombre con tono ensoñador, una tos lo interrumpió de su plática, pero no de sus pensamientos, Mikan escucho lo suficiente como para sospechar.

\- ¿Aparecía y desaparecía? – Repitió ella sin poderlo creerlo recordando la teoría que una vez les comento a Ume y Kai sobre los Alice. "Al menos alguno de los padres debe ser un Alice para heredarlo" ella en ese momento se excluyó de la teoría, era obvio que su abuelito no era un Alice, pero no tenía alguna respuesta para sus padres.

-Sí, así fue como la como la conocí. – El hombre dijo nostálgico. –Aun trabajaba en el santuario y ella apareció entre los arbustos, tu apenas eras una bebe que estaba aprendiendo a caminar. – Dijo suspirando por las buenas épocas. Mikan se quedó callada entendiendo las palabras del hombre "No eran familia". – Su mirada buscaba desesperadamente una salida, pero se obligaba a caminar calmada. – Dijo aun su abuelo entre sueños. – Fue inevitable que le ofreciera ayuda.

\- ¿Dónde está ella? ¿A dónde fue? ¿Me dejo y simplemente se fue? – Dijo ella con un poco de rabia en la voz.

El hombre negó con la cabeza. – Vivíamos los tres juntos. – Y entonces el hombre señalo una caja que se encontraba al lado de donde lo había encontrado tirado, esta contenía fotos de Mikan desde muy pequeña sonriéndole a la cámara, fotos de Sonomi la esposa de su abuelito y hasta el final una foto extraña para ella, su abuelito se encontraba sentado en el patio y en sus hombros una chica reposaba sus brazos, se parecían mucho y en la foto la chica parecía feliz, Mikan se encontraba sentada en las rodillas de su abuelito mientras este mantenía una mirada calmada. – Ella se fue haciéndome prometer que te cuidaría, diciendo que estarías más segura si ella no se encontraba cerca y así de fácil ella no volvió a aparecer. – El hombre guardo silencio un momento. –A veces pienso que ella planeaba irse desde el principio, pero no tenía el valor para dejarte por eso se quedó tanto tiempo.

\- ¿Cuánto se quedó? – Pregunto ella mirando a la mujer que le sonreía desde la foto

-Al menos un año. – El hombre entristeció de la nada. – Me pregunto si ella me perdonaría por perder a su niña. – Dijo el hombre sollozando quedamente, Mikan dejo la foto a un lado y abrazo al hombre que la cuido todo este tiempo a pesar de no ser su familia, sintió la pequeña contextura del hombre que temblaba en su llanto ¿Cuánto peso había perdido?

-Estoy aquí abuelito y no me volveré a ir. – Dijo ella nerviosa, intentando creer sus palabras.

El hombre asintió y Mikan lo acomodo en la cama mientras se limpiaba algunos trazos de lágrimas, en la AAO había visto morir a muchas personas, incluso en la Academia, pero nunca había visto morir a alguien mayor como su abuelito y algo le decía que eso sucedería, su agotado abuelito, el hombre que cuido a una niña extraña pensaba que moriría solo y ella no encontraba las palabras para convencerlo de que no sería así, lo único que pudo decir fueron las dudas sobre la muerte que la acosaban a ella misma.

-Abuelito ¿Tienes miedo de morir?

El hombre sonrió, una sonrisa cansada y dijo con la voz que era especial para los sermones y cosas importantes que el hombre consideraba que la niña debía aprender. – Mikan, a este punto de mi vida ya no le temes a la muerte, todos los sueños que tenía ya los cumplí y ahora – El hombre paro de hablar pensando en toda su larga vida. – Son maravillosos recuerdos.

* * *

Hotaru se encontraba bajando del coche, no se arrepentía de nada, su hermano y el chico la seguían de cerca hasta que otro ex miembro de la clase de habilidades peligrosas se les acerco, ella se detuvo sin escuchar realmente hasta que mencionaron el pueblo donde ella y Mikan solían vivir. – …la divisaron en las cercanías, los profesores acaban de salir para atraparla. – Ella miro sorprendida al muchacho por lo que capto su mirada, habían encontrado a Mikan en muy poco tiempo. – El director de primaria a pedido ver a la chica que atraparon. – Dijo en esta ocasión sobre ella, su mano se acercó y ella se alejó chocando con el cuerpo de su hermano.

-Eso no será necesario. – Dijo Subaru mientras tomaba por el brazo a Hotaru arrastrándola hacia detrás de él, el chico se quedó confundido. – El director de preparatoria se encargará de las dos chicas. – Por un momento los ojos del chico recién llegado se entrecerraron con sospecha y su hermano dijo con firmeza. – Fue una orden del director de preparatoria.

El chico no se acobardo y dijo con voz grave. – Yo tengo órdenes del director de primaria. – Y se acercó más a Subaru, Hotaru sin pensarlo tiro del brazo de su hermano.

Pero una brisca de viento separo a los dos muchachos. – ¡Rui, basta! – Dijo el chico que aun la miraba. – Déjalo por esta vez. – El muchacho chasqueo la lengua y se alejó dándole una mirada severa a los tres.

\- ¿Porque no me entregaste? – Pregunto Hotaru realmente curiosa. – Solo sería castigada.

-No. – Dijo el rotundamente. – Solo aléjate de los problemas, en estos tiempos de confusión en la Academia no sabremos qué tipo de castigo te darían. – Y así su hermano se alejó sin siquiera dirigirle una última mirada, Hotaru torció el gesto mirando el lugar por donde su hermano se marchaba y entonces se dio cuenta que el chico con el Alice del viento seguía mirándola sonrojado.

\- ¿Quién eres? – Dijo ella poniendo una mirada terrorífica.

* * *

El cielo se oscureció y el hombre hablaba entre sus sueños, no solo sobre Mikan, sobre cada una de las personas que había conocido, ella estaba atenta a sus movimientos, pero a la vez no podía dejar de mirar la foto donde la mujer, su madre, aparecía, se veía joven demasiado joven para tener una hija de la edad de Mikan y mientras ella intentaba calcular la edad de la mujer, su abuelito dio su último aliento antes de morir.

Mikan tardo en darse cuenta que el hombre a su lado ya no respiraba, lo llamo lo más fuerte que pudo pero el hombre tenía una expresión tranquila, Nonno Sakura había muerto en su casa, su único pesar fue su pequeña nieta pero Mikan en ese momento se tallo los ojos con el borde de su suéter y sonrió al percatarse que la vida de su abuelito había sido buena y larga, no comprendía del todo sus palabras pero entendió que su abuelo había tenido una vida justo como el la había deseado, tomo la preciada foto y salió de la casa, sin su familia ese edificio no significaba nada para ella.

Su vida a partir los diez años había sido confusa y errática y principalmente le había arrebatado lo que más quería, la primera cosa que le arrebato fue su madre y ahora lo entendía, la mujer era un Alice, su vida como una chica normal, a Tatsuma, a la generación de la AAO con la que creció cuando murieron, Kai y Ume, su abuelito. Todos ellos eran las personas que Mikan perdió en el camino, un fuerte ruido la distrajo de sus pensamientos y cuando vio a hombres que reconoció como profesores de la Academia, Mikan descubrió que la Academia también le había arrebatado su libertad y lo haría de nuevo en esta ocasión.

* * *

Cuando despertó en una cama de la enfermería pensó que todo había sido solo un sueño, se acomodó para seguir durmiendo, pero su ropa crujió, indecisa busco entre las sabanas y su ropa, revelando la misteriosa foto de lo que había sido su familia, se sentó de golpe recordando la noche anterior, la atraparon y esa probada del mundo exterior solo le mostro que ella ya no pertenecía al mundo que se encontraba fuera de la Academia, se paró dejando la foto entre las sabanas y se miró en el espejo del cuarto, vio sus ojos hinchados en los bordes, estaba segura de que ella nunca había llorado tanto su vida, siempre fue feliz y cuando entro en la AAO descubrió que no había tiempo para llorar pero su abuelito se merecía todas las lágrimas derramadas, cuando se pudo tranquilizar noto a un hombre rubio sentado en frente de la cama donde ella estaba durmiendo.

\- ¿Narumi-sensei…? – Dijo aun confusa.

El hombre sonrió aún más mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a su cama, indicándole que regresara a ella. – Veo que no te encuentras lastimada… - Por un momento en hombre diviso la foto, no la tomo, pero Mikan se tardó en darse cuenta de lo que veía, corrió casi lanzándose en la cama y al mirar al hombre él estaba triste, enfoco su mirada en ella. – Necesitaras estar bien para lo que te vas a enfrentar de ahora en adelante. – Y con esas tétricas palabras se fue.

* * *

Mikan caminaba hacia clases, no tenía ganas de ir pero la intriga por saber de Hotaru la mantenía en movimiento, la escuela secundaria aún era un lugar desconocido para ella y los silenciosos pasillos le causaban un escalofrió así que se apresuró al salón, era muy diferente al ala primaria donde todos causaban alboroto, este salón estaba en orden esperando al profesor y solo algunos charlaban o se movían, a Mikan le costó pensar que era la misma clase que en primaria, algunos levantaron su mirada cuando ella abrió la puerta pero la mayoría ni la miro, se acercó a Hotaru pero al momento retrocedió un paso, un libro había volado hacia su dirección, escucho risas por lo que miro en esa dirección, al menos 4 chicas de la sección secundaria se reían de su reacción, entre ellas vio a Wakako Usami (Este persona en realidad existe en el anime pero creo que en el manga no) una amiga cercana de Sumire, pensaba que estaba bien con ellas aunque tuvo problemas con varios al comenzar la primaria, una mano se extendió en su dirección, se encontró con Sumire que miraba indignada a al grupo de chicas, Hotaru se acercaba despacio mirando y de seguro analizando la escena.

Sumire la arrastro fuera del salón y cerró la puerta con fuerza justo cuando Hotaru salió. – ¿Qué pasa? – Exigió saber Hotaru.

\- ¿Por qué Wakako hizo eso? – Pregunto Mikan.

-No lo sé, Wakako se comenzó a portar extraña desde ayer antes de clase, fue al baño y cuando regreso era amiga de la chica nueva, desde entonces no se separa de ella y tiene esa actitud… - Dijo arrugando la nariz. – Está diciendo cosas malas de ti…y de Natsume. – Sumire comenzó a hablar apresuradamente de que Wakako no era así, ella no diría cosas malas de Natsume, era su fan.

Mikan dio un respingo y dejo de escuchar a Sumire, no había pensado en las consecuencias para Natsume, Sumire volvió a tomar su mano.

-Debes tener cuidado. – Bajo la mirada avergonzada. – En especial con esa chica, Luna Koizumi

* * *

Ume caminaba por los muelles con Kai a sus espaldas, un hombre grande, grueso y rubio choco contra su brazo, Ume lo miro de costado y vio como el hombre se paró y de igual manera los miro.

-Perdóneme señorita. – Ella asintió indiferente y siguió a Kai que no se había dado cuenta, hablaba sin parar y se molestaría si Ume lo ignoraba…otra vez, por lo que la chica dejo pasar el asunto, Japón ya no era peligroso para los Alice, con las organizaciones desmoronándose no tenían problemas pero algo en su mente le decía que no estaba bien, su rostro choco de frente con Kai, ella estaba a punto de preguntar qué le sucedía pero su mente en ese momento entendió que era lo que la molestaba, el hombre que se había disculpado, lo dijo en un Japonés muy básico y titubeante, era extranjero, en ese momento noto que era lo que molestaba a Kai, estaban rodeados, todos eran hombres rubios con miradas azuladas que los miraban fijamente.

Tatsuma había limpiado Japón de las organizaciones, pero eso no impedía que organizaciones extranjeras entraran y aunque esa noche no hacia frio Ume tembló mientras ella y Kai se colocan espalda contra espalda, el hombre con el que había chocado se encontraba ahora en frente de ella, evaluándola como un saco de harina que estuviera dispuesto a comprar. Caza recompensas se dijo.


	45. 41 Ladrón que roba a ladrón

**Capitulo 41: Ladrón que roba a ladrón.**

* * *

Mikan vio el salón tan amplio que habían abierto para entrenar, incluso se parecía un poco al de la AAO, quito esos pensamientos y se acercó a Hotaru que mantenía una mirada concentrada en lo que le indicaba un chico que antes había pertenecido a la clase de habilidades peligrosas, él tenía el pelo castaño, pero era tan claro que parecía rubio, el chico se entusiasmaba diciendo indicaciones a Hotaru, pero Mikan torció el rostro al notar lo mal que estaban.

-Creo eso no está bien. – Dijo ella como consejo.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Porque? – Pregunto el chico con exageración, a Mikan le agradaba este chico, era distraído y algo bobo, pero le agradaba en cierta forma, su nombre era Hayate Matsudaira.

-No creo que eso sea considerado bueno para una pelea. – Dijo Mikan pensativa, los movimientos del chico se basaban en instinto y agresividad y el hecho de que esos movimientos le funcionaban para manejar su Alice de viento.

-Entonces luchemos. – Dijo el imitando los movimientos de un guerrero de la justicia de seguro de algún anime.

Mikan sonrió. – Sin Alice, será solo una pelea física. - Nunca había entendido lo divertido de pelear con alguien como Kai y Tatsuma solían hacer, pero al ver a ese chico con esas poses raras le entraron las ganas de derrotarlo, tomo dos palos largos que se encontraban a disposición de los estudiantes que querían entrenar, le lanzo uno al chico y ella agarro firmemente su arma de madera.

Hotaru se hizo a un lado mirándolos, Mikan agarro la vara con fuerza y la mantuvo agarrada del medio, el chico era alto y su diferencia de altura y peso haría sus golpes demasiado fuertes para contenerlos, tenía que estar segura, como pensó el chico se arrojó contra ella con toda su fuerza, contuvo el ataque manteniendo firme el cuerpo y con la vara golpeo las piernas del chico desbalanceándolo, la vara siguió su trayectoria tirándolo al suelo y Mikan le puso la vara debajo de la barbilla, el chico puso las manos en alto (Al caer había perdido su propia arma) con una cara de sorpresa y respeto mezcladas, Mikan no pudo parar de reír durante un buen rato.

* * *

Hotaru sonrió, le gustaba ver a Mikan sonreír. Ayer fue su primer día de clases en la secundaria de ambas y no había ido nada bien, Luna y los alumnos que la seguían se la pasaron molestando a Mikan en cualquier momento posible, le arrojaban cosas, le ponían el pie cuando la chica se levantaba, bromas tontas en su opinión pero bajaban el ánimo de Mikan, la chica se quedó a dormir en el cuarto de Hotaru sin dar excusas, pero a la mañana siguiente Hotaru solo pensaba en entrenar y ser de utilidad cuando Mikan estuviera en peligro de nuevo por lo que se preparó para ir a los entrenamientos que la Academia impartiría a los alumnos que quisieran tomarlos, Mikan se despertó y la siguió lloriqueando por lo temprano que era y ahora dos horas más tarde aún no se sentía más fuerte o sabia para defender a otros pero en cambio Mikan parecía disfrutar luchando. Hayate grito "Una vez más" y Mikan le arrojo otra vara y se puso en posición, Hotaru no creía aprender mucho si esto seguía así.

* * *

Mikan y Hotaru entraron al salón, Mikan miro al fondo del aula donde Ruka miraba nervioso la puerta, sabía lo que significa. Natsume no había vuelto, era una preocupación constante pero ahora sabía que esa preocupación había pasado a ser una realidad: Algo grave le había pasado y de seguro por su culpa. Ese día fue aún más tranquilo, nadie la molesto ni le lanzo miradas agresivas y ella se pudo sumergir en sus pensamientos que iban de su abuelito, la foto de su madre y Natsume. Ningún pensamiento era bueno o la consolaba, todos la inquietaban.

Escucho la puerta del aula abrirse y cerrarse, el profesor se había ido y las clases se habían terminado lo cual era un alivio, estaba a punto de acercarse a Ruka cuando vio el bote de basura caer en su rostro, solo vio a los culpables irse mientras se reían, se sentía tan débil en esos momentos, tantas cosas se habían juntado que no podía ni siquiera poner en su lugar a esas personas, vio a Hotaru, Ruka y Sumire acercarse pero no podía explicarles las cosas ahora, temía romper en llanto por lo que corrió en dirección contraria sin saber bien a donde ir.

* * *

Mikan estaba sentada en una banca de la sección secundaria, se quitaba los restos de comida y papeles que colgaban de su cabello con estado infeliz, alguien le tendió un pañuelo y ella lo acepto viendo al responsable que se sentó a su lado en la banca.

\- ¿Por qué aceptas que te pase esto? – Pregunto Arashi Miyashima colocándose detrás de la banca

-Yo no lo acepto, yo… - Pero Mikan se quedó sin palabras, lo miro mientras el chico seguía caminando sin parar de observarla, ella no podía contarle sus problemas. – ¿Y qué debería hacer? No se puede hacer nada. – Bajo la mirada. – Yo no quiero problemas. – Había aprendido muy bien su lección la última vez que fue inscrita en la primer línea.

El chico rio, con una risa de un niño pequeño que sale desde lo más profundo. – Ellos son los que están causando problemas, causándotelos a ti, que tú te defiendas no tiene nada de malo ¿O sí? – Pregunto el chico retorico.

Miro sus ojos de un dorado mezclado con verde, eran parecidos a los suyos, pero ella no sabía que responder, bajo la mirada y el chico se sentó a su lado con un suspiro. – Es como el ladrón que le roba a otro ladrón ¿Esta mal robar algo que ya fue robado? – Mikan negó con la cabeza. - ¿Entonces está mal defenderte de ellos? – Lo pensó por un momento y le pareció lógico, así que asintió. – Entonces págale con la misma manera a Luna Koizumi y sus seguidores. – Se puso de pie y sonrió de una forma infantil. – Acábalos.

* * *

Mikan se quitó el uniforme sucio y al salir se detuvo en el cuarto de Natsume que se encontraba frente al suyo, abrió la puerta y vio un cuarto elegante con una decoración modesta y más bien fría en tonos grises y metálicos, lo único que resaltaba era la colcha de la cama de un intenso rojo, la frialdad del cuarto le recordó que nadie sabía dónde estaba Natsume, cerró la puerta con cuidado y se dirigió a la clase especial, ya llevaba tiempo siendo miembro y hoy era el día de limpieza, al entrar vio a Tsubasa y Misaki sentados en la mesa más grande revisando viejos álbumes del grupo.

Misaki le sonrió y Tsubasa grito. - ¡Pequeña! – Ella sonrió.

\- ¡Tsubasa-senpai! – Dijo entusiasmada sentándose a su lado, este era un buen lugar para evitar problemas y sentirse mejor, miro los diversos álbumes que sostenían cada uno. – ¿Qué es eso?

-Álbumes los encontramos en el viejo armario. – Dijo señalando un conjunto de muebles en el otro lado a la par que le mostraba una foto a Misaki mientras reían.

Mikan fue hacia el gran mueble que parecía ser un libreto, era de una madera clara casi amarillenta y le recordó el mueble extraño que siempre había estado en su cuarto tanto de primaria como de secundaria, acaricio la madera esta vez segura de que era la misma. – Este mueble… - Murmuro para sí, pero Tsubasa-senpai ya se encontraba a su lado, abrió el mueble y saco más álbumes.

\- ¿Qué tiene el mueble? – Dijo el chico mientras llevaba los álbumes a la mesa.

-En mi cuarto tengo uno que haría juego con este. – Dijo ella sentándose al lado de los chicos.

-Imposible. – Contesto Tsubasa. – Los muebles de los salones son diferentes a los de los cuartos, suelen tener esa madera amarillenta.

-No es imposible. – Dijo Misaki quitándole otro álbum de las manos. – Solo son muebles viejos, pero antes se usaban en cuartos, aunque ahora solo son para los salones.

-Mala suerte. – Dijo Tsubasa riendo. Pero Mikan no lo creía así, ese mueble siempre aparecía en su cuarto, no creía que fuera suerte o casualidad, Misaki y Tsubasa siguieron viendo los álbumes mientras Mikan se perdía en sus pensamientos, claro que todos deberían de estar levantando. – Ey Mikan. – Ella despertó de sus ensoñaciones y lo miro. – Iremos a buscar algo de comer ¿Vienes? De todas formas, es muy temprano para que alguien de la clase venga. – Dijo Tsubasa tan relajado como siempre.

Se estaba poniendo de pie para seguirlos, pero tenía tantas dudas sobre porque ella tenía un mueble antiguo que negó con la cabeza. – Aquí los espero. – Dijo ella. Cuando los chicos salieron ella corrió a uno de los tres estantes, se dio cuenta que esos 3 libreros muy bien podrían pasar como cajoneras, un escritorio (Que ahora fingía como escritorio del profesor) y dos pequeños muebles que antes pudieron ser cajoneras. Todos eran muebles de un cuarto, el que ella misma tenía en su cuarto era el tocador, reviso cada uno hasta llegar a uno de los libreros, cuando escucho la voz de Ruka gritando Natsume, se puso de pie usando como apoyo una esquina del mueble y se asomó por la ventana.

Ruka corría con su conejo blanco en sus brazos, seguía a otro chico con uniforme de secundaria, Mikan dio la vuelta tan rápido para poder perseguir a ambos chicos que resbalo llevándose con ella, el estante superior, libros pesados, cuadernos y diversas fotografías cayeron sobre ella, se sentó y comprobó que no se hubiera abierto la cabeza, entre la madera caída vio un grabado K&Y, el mismo que el mueble en su cuarto, volteo hacia la ventana ya no veía a Ruka, inspecciono rápido todas las cosas que habían caído al suelo, casi todas eran álbumes de fotografías, listas de alumnos, expedientes de cada miembro que había pertenecido a esa clase y expedientes de profesores, entre ellos sobresalió un cuaderno con forro café, Mikan lo tomo y lo abrió en la primera página, en letra grande decía "MISTERIOS DE LA GAKUEN ALICE" no era un libro de texto pues estaba escrito con un fina y pequeña caligrafía, escucho pasos que se acercaban corriendo de seguro alertados por el ruido, tomo el extraño cuaderno guardándolo en su bolsillo y salto por la ventana tal como un ladrón, tenía esa manía que le había dejado la AAO que le dio miedo enfrentarse a ese problema que tendría cuando alguien se enterara que ella había roto el mueble por lo que echó a correr, se reprendió a si misma era Tsubasa-senpai y Misaki los que de seguro habían regresado corriendo al escuchar el ruido, se detuvo en el pasto sabiendo que la razón de escapar fue que se estaba inventando misterios ella misma para despejar su mente de sus problemas y temía contarles que había estado buscando en el mueble.

Siguió corriendo hasta encontrar a Ruka vio que hablaba con Natsume, pero se ocultó al divisar a Luna Koizumi y otras chicas se encontraban cerca de ellos.

\- ¿Dónde has estado, Natsume? – Pregunto Ruka con la sospecha en su voz y la preocupación de Mikan fue sustituida por la sospecha de igual forma al ver a Luna cerca.

-Ohh él ha estado con nosotros todo este tiempo. – Dijo Luna acercándose a Natsume, Mikan nunca había visto a nadie interferir en la amistad de Ruka y Natsume

* * *

Ruka miro neutramente a la Luna Koizumi, había algo que no le agradaba en esa niña, pero desvió rápidamente sus pensamientos de ella al ver que Natsume no lo negaba, el chico de ojos rojos le dedico una mirada significativa y Ruka dejo de preguntar.

-Mikan está muy preocupada por ti, deberías ir a verla. – Susurro Ruka para calmar la tensión. Natsume miro a ambos lados y dijo.

-Ella ya no es nuestro problema. – Mikan contuvo un temblor y se alejó de la zona primero caminando hasta que llego un punto donde corría, sus pies la llevaron a su antiguo cuarto de primaria donde se derrumbó a recuperar el aliento.

"Ya no es nuestro problema" Se repitió tantas veces las palabras de Natsume hasta que dejaran de dolerle porque era cierto, ella solo le había causado problemas no se merecía mas que odio de él.

Se quedó cerca del balcón viendo que los muebles de su antiguo cuarto aún permanecían en el lugar recordó que llevaba el cuaderno robado de la clase de habilidad especial, fue directo a su cuarto y se tumbó en la cama provocando una nube de polvo a su alrededor, tosió y saco el cuaderno, parecía maltratado y muy usado, tenía hojas que sobresalían por fotos o estampillas y algunas otras rotas, suspiro y lo abrió por la primera hoja intentando ocupar su mente.

MISTERIOS DE GAKUEN ALICE

Durante mis años en esta Academia he confirmado tantos misterios y leyendas al intentar escapar que antes de darme cuenta ya estaba escribiendo este cuaderno.

Y.A. Secundaria sección A.

Eso era lo que traía escrita la primera página, solo era un libro de misterios que algún alumno hizo, Mikan miro las iniciales Y.A. tal tendría que ver algo con el mueble de su cuarto y tal vez no, era pura suerte, pero aun así siguió leyendo.

* * *

Kai sintió el temblor de Ume y siguió su mirada, un hombre tosco la miraba con algo que solo él pudo definir como deseo, se puso en frente de Ume siendo impulsivo queriéndola proteger de las miradas de ese hombre cuando le deberían preocupar más sus armas, todos ellos eran altos, no en el sentido normal de una persona larguirucha, eran tan altos que rozaban en lo extraño pero Kai se sorprendió que al hacerles frente no resultaba tan pequeño, se estiro lo máximo que pudo intentando parecer un adulto para proteger a una chica y por más raro que fuera varios retrocedieron, Ume lo noto y le pregunto algo pero Kai no puso atención, el solo escuchaba como se comunicaban estos hombres, era en norsk la lengua que se hablaba en su pueblo natal en Noruega pero aun así tenían un acento extraño para ser Noruegos.

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – Se atrevió a preguntar en su lengua natal, ellos los miraron tan estupefactos al saber que él hablaba Noruego como Kai lo había hecho.

Ume se aferró a su brazo y le susurro. – Escapemos. –Kai asintió y comenzó a juntar agua. – Corre. – Dijo Ume mientras echaba a correr ella misma, los hombres se dieron cuenta y lanzaron un arma alargada directo a sus piernas pero Kai tenía lista una barrera de agua que…desapareció y le dio directo en la pierna, quería lanzar un grito pero se contuvo, Ume estaba delante de el con la espada ropera en las manos, entre los hombres que se acercaban Kai vio a uno en particular, sobresalía porque entre la marea de rostros pálidos y cabellos rubios, el suyo era negro aunque tenía las particularidades de los demás, era alto, con ojos azulados tan claros, era tan parecido a él.


	46. 42 Trato y traición

**Capitulo 42. Trato y traición.**

* * *

Mikan se publicó en el diario, se escribió una chica y se refirió a ella misma en el femenino, acompañada de dibujos o incluso fotos que hacían más llamativo al libro. Mikan pasaba las hojas distraídamente leyendo las historias más se trata de una foto de una chica de cabello castaño oscuro, ella entrecerró los ojos viendo fijamente a la chica para estar seguro y se dio cuenta de que la chica de la foto era igual a su madre La gente ahora.

El cuaderno y la carrera de vuelta a su cuarto en la sección secundaria, a la salita que daba a su cuarto camino muy intacto, intentado evitar que la escucharan los demás, no estaba lista para darle la cara a Natsume, ni a Ruka, "Mikan Sakura", todas las puertas, así como el cuarto que ella creía abandonado, tenía la placa con el nombre "Luna Koizumi", apretado los dientes muy fuerte, se siente triste pero a la vez enojada por como Luna le estaba arrebatando lo que ella quería, en su mente resonaron las palabras de Arashi "Acabala", con ese pensamiento Mikan entro en su cuarto

Saco la foto que le había dado su abuelito, y se puso al lado de la recién encontrada, no había duda era la misma persona. En la foto del cuaderno se encontraban 4 personas pero su madre solo se había encerrado en un círculo con tinta roja a ella y al hombre con las iniciales iniciales alrededor de su alrededor I&Y, su madre estaba en el centro, un lado aparecía un hombre rubio que Mantener un libro en un lado en una posición algo para que se viera genial y la vez despistado, al lado del hombre aparecía una chica de cabello negro que se va a estar de acuerdo con el hombre pero que no se puede saber ya que estaba de espaldas, en cambio lo que llamo más su atención fue la chica que aparecía tomando la mano de su madre y aunque solo la había visto pocas veces sabía que los miembros de Luna Koizumi. Imposible dijo su mente, esa chica ya sería mucho más grande,

Se muestra el texto por ejemplo, si no está solo, las fotos hablan, se toma el cuaderno más en serio y se publica en una madre que nunca.

* * *

Mikan camina por los jardines de la sección secundaria, era demasiado temprano para encontrar a alguien por los alrededores, se envió y siguió leyendo el libro, pero en realidad su mente vagaba en Ume, Kai y en su nueva preocupación Natsume, hizo una mueca para recordar el nombre del chico y abrió el cuaderno de su madre en una hoja cualquiera, y comenzó a leer:

MANSIONES DE LOS DIRECTORES

Cada mansión de los directores se encuentra entre los bosques con barreras especiales para evitar intrusos:

Bosques Occidente mansión del director de Primaria

Bosques Oriente cerca de los dormitorios de secundaria la mansión de la directora de secundaria

Bosques Oriente al norte con la barrera mansión del director de preparación

Venia como introducción, Mikan cambia la hoja rápidamente encuentra la descripción del edificio y como entrar en cada una de las mansiones, ella recordó el espeluznante hombre que era el director de primaria y tema por un momento al leer las especificaciones de un cuarto que su madre llamas "El cuarto de las piedras" pero antes de poder seguir leyendo, el libro se elevó, Mikan se puso en pie de la mano y se aprendió como varias hojas un poco sueltas salieron del libro por el impulso que causó que lo levantaran tan alto , la secuencia de la historia de la ciudad, la hoja que se encuentra en el lugar, la historia de la mansión del director de primaria,así Mikan con furia decidió que iría esta misma tarde pues aún tenía que hablar con Natsume.

* * *

El hombre del cabello oscuro se acercó a Kai, los demás hombres parecían un respetable, el tiempo con todas las fuerzas, pero fue inútil, el hombre paso. La mujer no se preocupó ni por el momento ni por el tiempo ni el tiempo, ni por el momento ni por el momento ni por el momento.

-Los pareces tanto a tu madre. - Kai sonrió cínicamente pero no sorprendió sorprendentemente.

-Un gusto Mirt supongo que tú eres mi padre. - Entonces el hombre sonrió idénticamente a su hijo una vez con un poco menos de cinismo. Ume era la única sorprendida en esa reunión.

* * *

Natsume llego tarde a la clase como solía hacer durante la primaria, no le dirigió ninguna mirada y eso la puso más nerviosa, pero decidió actuar normal al fin ya podrían hablar cuando terminaran las clases, se dijo a sí misma, pero al final de las clases se comenzaba a arrepentir y pensaba que sería mejor irse, pero al último momento se paró de frente al pupitre del chico. Natsume distraído leía un manga y solo le dirigió una mirada de soslayo que le hizo recordar que supuestamente ella no sabía nada de esa conversación que Natsume y Ruka mantuvieron.

\- ¿Qué quieres, lunares? – Dijo el chico con un gran suspiro cuando por fin bajo el manga.

-Yo… - Ella se había distraído en sus pensamientos que ni el insulto la molesto. – Yo no te había visto desde… - ¿Que podría decir? "Desde que escape y te deje atrás" pero no fue necesario que dijera nada pues el chico asintió y aunque Mikan que siempre estuvo cómoda en la compañía de Natsume sin que dijeran palabra, en ese momento se sintió fuera de lugar e incómoda, las palabras se le escaparon y solo pudo bajar la mirada.

\- ¿Pero que tenemos aquí? – Escucho una voz a sus espaldas, se volteo inmediatamente cuando sintió que alguien tomaba un cuaderno de su mochila. El cuaderno de hasta arriba era el diario de su madre.

Mikan volteo rápido y por centímetros casi logro alcanzar el cuaderno. Luna lo abrió y sus ojos se ensancharon con sorpresa, Mikan pudo notar que toda la clase los miraba pendientes de su próxima acción, Kasumi sonreía, Arashi miraba con interés la escena, Hotaru y Sumire se acercaban silenciosas, pero la reacción que a Mikan le sorprendió fue Natsume, el chico las miro y aparto la mirada desinteresadamente, Mikan recordó sus palabras "Ella ya no es nuestro problema", apretó los dientes y se abalanzo sobre la libreta. - ¡Es mía ¡- Grito y vio a Luna de frente, con su cabello pelirrojo y los ojos azules parecía una inocente chica pero la forma en que la miraba la delataba, algo no estaba bien con ella, las dos chicas mantenían la libreta agarrada por un extremo y las hojas ya de por si maltratadas comenzaron a caer, entre ellas una foto, la foto de su madre con la copia mayor de Luna, la chica al verse retratada en una foto ahogo un grito y solto el diario, Mikan se abalanzo sobre la foto pero ya era tarde Natsume la había visto.

* * *

El chico miro sorprendido la foto, en un extremo aparecía Luna como una mujer mayor y en el otro su madre de espaldas pero era inconfundible que se trataba de su madre por el largo cabello negro y esa pose que solía poner…antes del accidente, se agacho para tomar la foto pero el rostro de Mikan se interpuso en su visión llevaba con ella un manojo de hojas, tomo la foto y corrió fuera del salón con la boca apretada en una mueca y los ojos brillantes, quiso correr detrás de ella pero Luna salió de su estado de shock y le dirigió una mirada significativa

* * *

Caminaba por el Bosque Occidente mientras volvía a leer las instrucciones de cómo llegar, ahora que estaba sola, sin nadie que la viera las gruesas lagrimas caían por su rostro directas hacia su mueca obstinada, pero Mikan al instante se concentró en el mapa, nunca tuvo una buena ubicación de hecho solía perderse en cualquier momento, pero eso no le iba a impedir conocer los lugares que su propia madre vio.

Los arbustos de su alrededor se agitaron y ella quiso tallarse esas lágrimas, nadie podría verlas, pero el recién destrozado diario de su madre se derramo en el suelo. Arashi salió de entre las plantas y miro el desastre que la niña tenía en frente, se agacho a su lado sin decir palabra y comenzó a juntar las hojas, ella hizo lo mismo.

-Toma. –Dijo el chico tendiéndole las hojas, Mikan estaba a punto de decir "Gracias" cuando vio que el chico aun traía una hoja. – ¿Qué es esto?

-Nada. – Dijo Mikan arrebatándole la hoja, el pobre diario había sufrido mucho hoy.

-Así que las mansiones de los directores. – Murmuro el sin rendirse. – ¿Puedo ir contigo?

Mikan no sabía que decir quería ir sola pues era un asunto personal, pero a la vez se sentía tan sola en estos momentos. – ¿Porque?

El chico lo pensó un momento antes de responder. – ¿Desconfías de mí? – Mikan quiso decirle que no, pero en parte era cierto. – Solo pensé que estarías sola, como Hyuga ahora esta con Koizumi. – Mikan hizo una mueca sin saber muy bien que parte de esa oración le disgustaba más. – Ohh perdona pensé que eran cercanos. – Dijo el chico con una sonrisa que, aunque parecía sincera le parecía ¿Peligrosa? No. Era otra cosa.

-Solo somos amigos. – Musito la chica recordando la última Navidad donde Natsume parecía estar seguro de estar cerca de ella.

\- ¿Entonces puedo acompañarte? – Dijo el chico y Mikan dio un paso atrás.

-Es un asunto personal aparte tu no ganas nada haciendo esto. – Mikan sonrió para suavizar su negativa y se dio media vuelta.

-Hagamos un trato. – Dijo el chico con una sonrisa, Mikan dejo de sonreír y lo miro confusa. – Te acompañare a cualquiera de los lugares que quieras ir. – Dijo golpeando la tapa del maltrecho cuaderno. – Y respecto a ganar algo, no quiero nada en especial. – Mikan intento dar un paso hacia atrás y Arashi se sonrió sin que la chica lo viera. – Ok, entonces tendrás que escuchar una historia. – Concluyo el muchacho, Mikan espero a que el muchacho continuara e impusiera otra condición, pero no, el solo la miraba esperando su respuesta.

-Tenemos un trato. – Dijo tendiéndole la mano, se estrecharon las manos, no le parecía un mal trato, de hecho, sentía que ella salía ganando.

* * *

Natsume levanto el rostro y puso la expresión más neutra que pudo, se sentó al fondo del salón y recordó que después del escape de Mikan para ver a su abuelito, él fue arrastrado por Luna y otras personas a la mansión del director de primaria.

En ese entonces se sentó ya con la máscara de gato negro que le había valido su apodo, esa mascara anulaba su Alice, pero aun así el levanto la mano y esta empezó a arder y salir humo de ella, pero no fuego, soltó un gran suspiro su poder había ido disminuyendo desde que su propia vida había ido disminuyendo, sonrió cauteloso pues ahora tenía la oportunidad de descansar y tal vez su poder regresaría y lograría como antes neutralizar la máscara.

Persona paso a su lado y le dijo. – Vamos, entra. – Con esa sonrisa que le helaba la sangre.

Natsume entro al gran despacho Luna Koizumi una chica de su edad estaba ya en la oficina recargada en la pared, Kounji el director de primaria estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio, se miraron fijamente, pero Kounji fue el primero en hablar.

-Entonces ¿Fue él? – Pregunto viendo a Persona.

-Sí, el chico iba a escapar con Mikan Sakura y Hotaru Imai. – Respondió este y el director volvió su atención a él, eso era mentira, pero Natsume no lo dijo quería ver qué rumbo tomaba la conversión y así evitarle problemas a Mikan.

-Creí que teníamos un trato, Natsume. – Dijo Kounji y Natsume se aferró a su esperanza.

-Creía que usted estaba en arresto domiciliario por culpa de usar a los estudiantes. – Dijo el con confianza, aun aferrándose a ese mundo de luz en el que apenas había empezado a pensar.

Kounji sonrió. – Y lo estoy, pero no planeo seguir así por mucho tiempo. – Dijo mientras sonreía y miraba a Luna, esta le regreso la sonrisa, la ágil mente de Natsume entendió en ese momento que no saldría bien parado de ese lugar. – La Academia está pasando por una nueva etapa y no planeo quedarme atrás, las organizaciones son el apogeo en este momento y es la razón de que los alumnos les teman será la forma en que regresare. – Concluyo el niño. – Y tú me vas a ayudar en esto. – Natsume siguió pensando en este mundo que había imaginado con la esperanza de ser libre, cerró los ojos y vio a Mikan, Ruka y Youchi sonriendo en la salita que daba a sus cuartos y mucho más que eso, el chico vio la esperanza de estar junto de su familia de nuevo. – Cuales sean las circunstancias, el trato te une a mí. – Se vio mayor, muchos más años mayor. – Recuerda que, si yo me hundo, Kaoru Igarashi se hunde conmigo. – El abrió los ojos y con esas frases el mundo en el que apenas había empezado a soñar desapareció y con él sus esperanzas de una vida mas larga.

* * *

Ume se encontraba sentada en la cabina de un barco, Kai miraba por la pequeña ventana a su lado, Mirt el extraño hombre que era el padre de Kai demostraba más bien una actitud serena y calmada a momentos miraba a su hijo y parecía tomar una decisión, pero parecía arrepentirse y volvía a quedarse estático y se podría decir que triste, en cambio Kai al sentir las miradas de su padre lo veía con enorme furia.

-Creo que sería mejor que esperara afuera. – Dijo Ume sintiendo que sobraba en esta tensa reunión.

Mirt asintió tranquilo mientras Ume se ponía de pie, pero Kai le dirigió una mirada colérica que la hizo sentarse de nuevo pero el chico suspiro y negó con la cabeza. – Deberíamos irnos, ambos. – Aclaro el chico. – No tengo nada que hablar contigo. – Dijo esta vez refiriéndose al hombre mientras cuadraba los hombros. – Nos abandonaste, tu hermano me arrastro a esto y mi madre me desprecia por tu culpa.

Con cada acusación el hombre parecía encogerse, pero Ume estaba tan entretenida viendo las similitudes de padre e hijo que no interfirió, Kai la tomo de la mano y por fin pareció despertar, ella siempre soñó con que su familia la buscara y ahora que Kai tenía esa oportunidad, el la desperdiciaba, tiro de su brazo justo cuando Kai atravesaba la puerta. – Espera, él se ve arrepentido. – Dijo Ume, pero no fue necesario seguir convenciendo a Kai pues Mirt había corrido tras ellos.

-Kai, lo siento tanto. – Dio un gran suspiro y miro intensamente al muchacho. – No sabía que tenía un hijo hasta que la sede Japonesa de la AAO fue invadida. – Bajo la mirada, pero sus labios mantenían una sonrisa. – Vi tu foto entre los archivos de los muertos y cuando llegue a Japón te veo caminando por el muelle. – Sonrió con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos. – Lo siento Kai nunca quise que nada de esto te pasara.

Kai mantenía la mano derecha firme sobre el brazo de Ume y con el otro se rascaba sus crecientes rizos rubios, estaba confundido, no sabía qué hacer con el hombre que tenía en frente de hecho no lo podía mirar al rostro sin enfadarse, más bien sin sentirse traicionado. Ume apretó su mano, el tacto cálido de la chica lo regreso a la realidad, ella le sonreía, miro al hombre que tenía en frente, suspiro y de igual forma le sonrió vacilantemente.

* * *

Me gusto y costo mucho trabajo escribir este capitulo. Mikan se siente traicionada pero a la vez hace un trato que aun no sabe si estará bien. Natsume esta traicionando personas por un mal trato de su pasado y Kai que se sintio traicionado por su padre empieza a perdonarlo.

Esto no forma parte de la historia solo pensé como incluir más a Tatsuma en la historia por petición de kanrhu pero no sabía cómo hacer sin alterar lo que tengo planeado.

***EL PASADO DE TATSUMA***

Aoi caminaba tristemente con la miraba baja, se sentía tan triste y desdichada, HIro lo descubrió y se acercó preguntándole. - ¿Que pasa Aoi? – La chica levantó su rostro aún con lágrimas en el rostro.

-Tatsuma...el me acaba de contar su pasado.

-Ohhh ese ¿Es gracioso no? - Dijo Hiro sonriendo

\- ¿Gracioso? – Pregunto la niña. -! ¡Asesinaron a toda su familia codiciando su poder! Y a él encerraron muchos años, eso no es gracioso Hiro, incluso Tatsuma cambio su nombre para que no lo encontrarán y ahora solo busca venganza.

Hiro abrió mucho los ojos sorprendido. -A mí me contó que sus padres naufragaron en una isla y el sobrevivió por su Alice, hasta soñar en convertirse en un agente, también dijo que cambió el orden en las letras de su nombre para que sus padres no lo encontrarán y lo llevaran de vuelta a la isla.

Los dos chicos se miraron sorprendidos hasta que Daiki grito - ¡Todo eso es mentira! - Con su terrible hiperactividad se acercó diciendo. - Su nombre está cifrado y solo con un código puedes obtener el verdadero y su tío asesinó a su padre para obtener el control de una pequeña ciudad del norte donde su familia era la gobernante. - Dijo sin escuchar cuan absurda sonaba su historia

Ume coloco una mano sobre su frente sintiendo que esos niños eran realmente tontos. - !Paren! -Dijo separando a los 3 niños que comenzaban a pelear. - Todo eso es una ment...

\- Ohh las tres historias son verdaderas. - Dijo Kai sorprendiendo a los 3 chicos y recibiendo una mirada escéptica de Ume, pero aun así el chico continúo con una mirada traviesa - Todo eso pasó en la vida de Tatsuma.

\- ¿Cómo? - pregunto Aoi al borde de las lágrimas al creer de nuevo en la historia

La sonrisa maligna de Kai en ese momento fue gigante. - Verán la historia de Daiki y Aoi es la misma, el tío que asesinó a su padre en la historia de Daiki también asesinó a toda su familia según la historia de Aoi porque codiciaba todo el poder que ellos tenían... - Los tres chicos escuchaban atentos la historia y nadie se había dado cuenta que Tatsuma había escuchado lo que hablaban desde el principio. Daiki lo vio y pregunto a gritos.

\- ¿Es eso cierto Tatsuma? - El chico bajo el rostro y coloco sus manos sobre sus ojos. - Todo es cierto. - Dijo trágicamente mientras ocultaba su sonrisa maliciosa con sus manos.

-Se los dije. - Comento Kai con una enorme sonrisa

Hiro escéptico pregunto. - ¿Y cómo entra mi historia? Si se supone que su padre ya había muerto. - La sonrisa de Kai se congelo y guardo silencio un instante.

Pero Tatsuma quito las manos de su rostro y lo miro seriamente. - Yo sobreviví porque mi tío mando captores a encontrarme, pero los 3 naufragamos, ellos aún me buscan por eso te dije que eran mis padres. - Hiro abrió mucho los ojos ante esa mirada tan sería no podía dudar, Aoi y Daiki daban palmadas de ánimo en la espalda de Tatsuma y Kai se había tenido que dar la vuelta para que no notaran que se moría de risa. Ume en cambio lo miro con la boca sumamente abierta.

-!Esas son mentiras! ¿Que no se dan cuenta? Todas son historias conocidas. Por ejemplo Aoi ¿Una persona que encerraron muchos años y ahora busca venganza?¿ Podría ser El conde Monte Cristo? -Aoi formó una O gigante con sus rosados labios. -Hiro ¿Te suena Tarzán? ¿Padres náufragos? ¿Daiki escuchaste del rey león y como su tío mata a su padre? Es la base de la película.

Los tres chicos voltearon a ver furiosos a Tatsuma, pero el...se había ido.

Ume continúo. -Tatsuma solía desaparecer entre misiones, supongo es fan de las películas animadas y en cada generación el mismo corría un nuevo rumor sobre su trágica vida. - Ume ocultó su rostro sintiéndose avergonzada. - No estuvieron cuando vio Mulan fue un gran show

Kai estalló en risas aún más fuertes al escuchar sobre Mulan imaginándose las historias que Tatsuma habría contado, claro que cometía un gran error pues los 3 chicos que habían sido engañados se encontraban muy molestos, Hiro se arrojó sobre el cuándo aún estaba distraído y no lo soltó, Daiki con su enorme velocidad lo tomo por los brazos, Aoi se acercaba con cuidado mientras dos grandes llamas aparecían en cada una de sus manos, sus ojos de un rojo oscuro y profundo le parecieron tan amenazantes a Kai que dejo de reír totalmente.

* * *

Mientras tanto Tatsuma se encontraba en el borde de la puerta con las lágrimas casi saliendo de sus ojos al reír tanto.

-Tatsuma… ¿Es verdad? - Dijo Mikan con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, una mirada compasiva, la chica tomo su mano con ambas manos. – Debiste sentirte muy solo.

Tatsuma retrocedió un paso la chica aún mantenía su mano atrapada entre las suyas, esto ya no le causaba gracia y se sintió presionado a hablar.

-No es cierto. - Dijo mirando hacia otro lado, avergonzado soltó su mano.

\- ¿Entonces ese sí es tu nombre? – Dijo Mikan aun confusa.

-En parte lo es. -Dijo el renuente, nunca le había contado su historia a alguien.

\- ¿Entonces cuál es tu pasado? – Pregunto Mikan presionándolo.

-Te lo diré... -Tatsuma en ese momento decidió decir la historia "verdadera" aunque fuera muy larga, valía la pena decirla, volteó a verla esperando ver sus brillantes ojos dorados en cambio vio las manos que cubrían los ojos de la niña, Natsume mantenía ambas manos sobre los ojos de Mikan y su cabeza sobre la cabeza de la niña.

-Sí, dinos. - Dijo Natsume divertido ante la expresión de sorpresa de Tatsuma mientras Mikan intentaba quitarse sus manos de los ojos.

Entre los chicos hubo una mirada penetrante con la que ambas intentaban intimidar al otro, los dos tenían ojos hermosos y tan diferentes en sí.

-Olvídalo. - Dijo Tatsuma pensando con claridad ahora que Mikan lo dejaba de ver y se alejó hacia donde Aoi, Daiki y Hiro le seguían dando una paliza a Kai, se acercó tan amenazante en busca de un oponente, sin rastro de la broma que tanta gracia le había causado que los tres chicos corrieron despavoridos, Ume le dirigió una mirada penetrante que lo retaba a que la atacara, así que Tatsuma volteo hacia Kai que apenas se ponía en pie y desquito su casi error de contar la verdad en el chico del Alice de agua.

Mikan por fin logro quitarse las manos de la mano de sus ojos, confundir miro hacia el lugar donde Tatsuma se refiere antes, miro hacia ambos lados y nada. - ¿Dónde está, Tatsuma?

Natsume sonrió con una de sus sonrisas tranquilas que cada vez solía dar más. - No sé, creo fue por allá. - Dijo señalando el lado contrario hacia donde había ido Tatsuma.


	47. 43 Mansión

**Capítulo 43: Mansión.**

* * *

Tatsuma se encontraba en el techo del almacén 3 de los muelles mirando a Ume y Kai ser arrastrados a un barco, nunca pensó que librar a Japón de sus organizaciones abriría la puerta para ¿Qué? ¿Nuevas organizaciones llegaran? Pero no, aun no podía confirmar que fueran organizaciones, Daiki a su lado se movía inquieto.

\- ¿Vamos a dejar que se los lleven? – Comento nervioso buscando entrar en movimiento.

-Ellos pueden defenderse muy bien ¿Sabes? – Vio a los chicos desaparecer en el fondo del barco por lo que se puso en pie, pero antes de que Daiki lograra contestarle los dos chicos ya eran arrastrados al suelo, no, no eran arrastrados, su cuerpo estaba siendo controlado y obligándolos a caer. Daiki soltó un grito, pero Tatsuma se preparó para caer sobre sus pies, pero la presión que ejercía sobre el que estuvieran controlando su cuerpo era tan fuerte que solo logro una desastrosa caída, lastimándose su pie derecho, pero al menos logro estar de pie.

\- ¡Tatsuma! – Grito Aoi siendo contenida por Hiro desde el techo del edificio contrario.

Tatsuma copio su Alice con rapidez y una gran barrera de fuego blanco les cerro el paso a las personas que habían quedado en el muelle. – ¡Hiro defensa! ¡Daiki investiga adentro! ¡Aoi ven conmigo! - Grito mientras se encamina al interior del barco. – Su Alice es el agua. – Cuando la barrera de fuego desapareció toda la tripulación del barco se sorprendió al ver que en realidad el barco había desaparecido, solo podían ver el enorme mar frente a ellos.

* * *

Natsume se encontraba en Central Town caminaba sin rumbo de hecho quería evitar a todo el mundo, sus ojos se dirigieron inmediatamente a un escaparate con libretas, se acercó y compro una libreta blanca con detalles dorados como los ojos de la chica y camino de nuevo hacia los dormitorios del ala secundaria, se paró en el pasillo que daba a los 5 cuartos entre ellos al de Mikan, abrió la puerta y dejo la libreta en la entrada.

\- ¿Qué haces, Natsume? – Pregunto Ruka viendo al chico al borde del cuarto de Mikan, Natsume se sobresaltó, pero al ver que era Ruka empezó a cerrar la puerta. – Natsume. – Dijo de nuevo el chico. – Acaso ¿No sabes que los regalos deben llevar un moño? – Natsume se quedó confundido, pero Ruka aprovecho ese momento para entrar a su cuarto y salir con un gran moño rojo, lo coloco en la libreta y cerró la puerta conforme con su trabajo. Natsume suspiro y sonrió a su mejor amigo. – Tu en realidad no quieres que algo malo le pase a Sakura. – Dijo el rubio aun sin entender el comportamiento de su amigo, pero afirmando esa acción.

* * *

Arashi convenció a Mikan de que lo mejor debía ser visitar la mansión del director de preparatoria, "Menos peligroso" Dijo el chico y ella acepto al instante recordando sus incidentes con el director de primaria, en el extremo más alejado del bosque oriental entraron a un claro entre los árboles, una imponente mansión se alzaba ante ellos, pero más escondida entre las ramas se encontraba una pequeña casa que parecía más reciente, en silencio Mikan se acercó a la pequeña vivienda, encima de la puerta se leía "Profesor Yukihira" en letras grandes.

-Vamos. – La apresuro Arashi, Mikan corrió hacia el no sin antes dirigir una última mirada a la pintoresca casa, el chico abrió una de las amplias ventanas y entro en el recinto tendiéndole una mano.

Ella la acepto, pero hizo una mueca, recordaba haber leído que nadie se podía acercar a las mansiones sin el permiso del propietario, una barrera poderosa cubría el territorio en cada lugar. – La seguridad pensé que sería más fuerte. – Dijo la chica mirando alrededor.

Se encontraban en un cuarto oscuro, Arashi se alejó caminando directo hacia el interruptor para prender la luz. – Supongo que no están en casa. – Comento. Estaban en la biblioteca principal y Arashi pensó que la chica estaría feliz por haber entrado tan fácil, pero fruncía los labios mientras miraba en todas las direcciones. – ¿Qué pasa?

La niña lo miro indecisa por un momento antes de responder. – Esperaba encontrar algo sobre la persona que escribió la libreta. – Dijo caminando hacia los estantes.

-La que se rompió en clase. – Dijo el chico con seguro.

La niña asintió mientras caminaba alrededor de varios sillones, Arashi capto un movimiento y miro hacia la puerta donde Suichi Sakurano miraba la escena con una expresión tan neutra como de costumbre. – Porque no investigas arriba mientras yo busco algo en este piso que nos lleve al dueño de tu libreta. – Dijo el chico señalando las escaleras, Mikan las miro indecisa por un momento, pero después asintió, el chico espero a que subiera la mitad de las escaleras para empezar a caminar hacia la salida.

-Miyashima. – Mikan lo llamo por su apellido. – Gracias. – Y por primera vez desde que la vio ella le sonrió, le sonrió solo a él.

La niña subió y él se dirigió a Sakurano que seguía en el borde de la puerta. - ¿Esa es Mikan Sakura? –Pregunto el muchacho pelirrojo cuando el chico salió del cuarto. Arashi no le tomo importancia. – ¿Cómo lograron cruzar la barrera?

-Yo tengo el permiso de Yukihira y Mikan por ser de su sangre no lo necesita, al igual que Izumi. – Dijo el chico con confianza. Sakurano aun lo miraba molesto.

-Yukihira-sama te dijo que esperaras. – Comento Sakurano.

\- ¿Esperar que? – Musito el muchacho a la vez enojado, pero realmente sabiendo que estaría en problemas.

-Su propio tío la debería conocer primero ¿No crees?

-Yukihira-sama es un hombre indeciso, no pienso esperar a que tome alguna decisión

* * *

Mikan atribuía su tristeza y mal animo a lo sucedido en clase pero aparte de eso se sentía mal, el desánimo de no encontrar nada relacionado con su madre la hundía mas y más, negó con la cabeza y termino de subir la escalera que Arashi le había indicado, se encontró en el segundo piso de la biblioteca, había diversas puertas que llevaban a estudios o salitas, se paró ante la última puerta teniendo un mal presentimiento por tanta oscuridad, le pareció extraño pues esta habitación tenía un estilo más Japonés, la casa que estaba compuesta totalmente por un estilo occidental en cambio esta habitación tenia cojines distribuidos en toda la sala para sentarse y una gran pira donde debían quemar cosas, atraída por esa gran construcción se acercó viendo como sus pies dejaban una gran marca entre el polvo.

-Mikan. – Dijo Arashi desde la puerta. – Deberíamos irnos. – La chica hizo una mueca hacia la pira ansiando descubrir que encontraría en su interior, en cambio salió del salón.

* * *

Si la tripulación del barco se hubiera movido de lugar hubieran notado que el barco seguía ahí, solo era el Alice de camuflaje de Hiro con el que había escondido el barco como si fuera el mar, mientras tanto Tatsuma corría por los pasillos del barco con Aoi pisándole los talones, Daiki paso corriendo en frente de ellos con su Alice de rapidez, freno y los volvió a alcanzar.

-Tres personas en el camarote del fondo por lo demás esta vacío. – Y con la misma rapidez desapareció para estar al lado de Hiro.

Aoi y Tatsuma corrieron hacia el ultimo camarote, el abrió la puerta y se agacho cuando el fuego naranja de Aoi paso rozando por encima de su cabeza, las tres personas se agacharon o corrieron al fondo del camarote, estaban tan sincronizados que Tatsuma corría por las aberturas que Aoi mantenía, cuando una barrera de agua contuvo el fuego de Aoi creando una pesada nube de humo, de un momento a otro Ume estaba en frente de Tatsuma y el choque de sus espadas hizo temblar a Aoi que cayó al suelo por la zancada del chico del agua.

El humo se dispersó y Tatsuma le dedico una sonrisa a Ume que sorprendida y fastidiada por la repentina interrupción del chico arremetió con una estocada rápida pero poderosa, para su sorpresa Tatsuma cayó al suelo, vio sus pies atrapados por grandes pedazos de piedra, la chica que acompañaba a Tatsuma estaba casi totalmente cubierta.

-Pensé que todos tenían el Alice del agua. – Dijo Tatsuma mirando al padre de Kai, mientras apretaba con fuerza sus pies y al instante la piedra se convirtió en tierra que resbalo por sus pies, camino hacia Aoi y repitió la acción mirando con cinismo a Kai. – Lindo rostro. – Comento al ver al chico sin todas esas cicatrices. – También pensaba que estaban en problemas. – Dijo sin mirarlos mientras se ponía de pie y Aoi se escondía detrás de él.

-No pensé que te preocuparas por nosotros. – Comento Kai a la nada.

-Me preocupa más ¿Quiénes son ellos? – Y por fin miro a Mirt el padre de Kai.

* * *

Mikan llego a su cuarto y se encontró con la pequeña libreta blanca, la abrió esperando que esta libreta le contara otro secreto como el de su madre, pero estaba vacía, vio la maltrecha libreta de su madre que había sufrido mucho en los últimos días y decidió transcribirla para evitar perderla.

Después de la primer hoja Mikan había cambiado de opinión, ya sea por flojera de transcribir o porque incluso la letra de su madre le causaba curiosidad preguntándose qué tipo de persona era, empezó a intentar encontrarle orden a las hojas, algunas tenían fechas o secuencia, pero otras no y hoja por hoja las pego encima de las lisas hojas de la libreta nueva, cada foto encontró su lugar, satisfecha con la acción se preguntó por primera vez ¿De dónde había salido esta libreta? Cansada por este agotador día la niña se durmió con la libreta en las manos.

* * *

Mikan se despertó muy temprano y junto con Hotaru fueron a la sala de entrenamientos, no era una sorpresa que Hotaru fuera mala en las actividades físicas, cada una tenía sus puntos fuertes, el de Hotaru era su cerebro y el de Mikan su habilidad física, se complementaban entre sí, Hayate había asistido como siempre y ambos habían decidido que lo primero sería mejorar la condición física de Hotaru por lo que Hotaru corría mientras el chico la animaba con su característico carácter ruidoso desde atrás.

Mikan se recargo en la pared y saco la libreta, la abrió por una hoja cualquiera y leyó el título:

"LA CREACION DE LA CLASE DE HABILIDADES PELIGROSAS"

Hizo una mueca ante el título, descubriendo que la clase de habilidades peligrosas no llevaba tanto tiempo en formación, podía notar que la pagina había sido escrita con rapidez, como si alguien siguiera a su madre mientras escribía pero podía entender incluso en lo escrito por su madre que el capricho de un hombre era la causante de ese tipo de clase, vio correr a Hayate detrás de Hotaru y se preguntó cómo había sido para él esa clase, miro a los alrededores nadie venía a entrenar y era lógico, esto era una escuela, se puso de pie y corrió detrás de Hayate.

Hotaru agotada solo le dirigió una mirada que podría matarla en sí. Hayate no la perdía de vista animándola en los momentos más precisos.

-Hayate. – Murmuro la chica. – ¿Quería preguntarte como fue para ti la clase de habilidades peligrosas?

-Sabes yo nunca vi nada mal en esa clase. – Comento el muchacho mientras bajaba el ritmo. – El director nos eligió a cada uno de nosotros, dijo que éramos los más fuertes y necesarios aquí – El alegre chico por primera vez bajo la mirada. – Nos hizo especiales. – Susurro en confidencia hacia las dos chicas.

\- ¿Y Natsume? – Mikan no pudo evitar la pregunta y Hotaru le dirigió una significativa mirada.

-Él era diferente, llego y se convirtió en el favorito de tanto Persona como el director, el hacia las misiones en el exterior. – El chico negó con la cabeza. – Siempre que regresaba de una misión era hospitalizado.

Le escocieron los ojos a Mikan, pero capto algo en sus palabras. – ¿En el exterior? ¿El solo?

-Solo Nobara, Rui y Natsume hacían misiones en el exterior. – El chico corrió más rápido y dejo atrás a Mikan y Hotaru. – Rui por ser el mayor, pero sé que sus misiones son más seguras, Nobara es…un caso diferente, pero Natsume parecía siempre un castigo.

-Es imposible que solo un chico hiciera tantas misiones, aun más el solo. – Mikan se mordió el labio para no continuar hablando, pero era muy tarde. – En la organización decían que la Academia siempre arruinaba misiones importantes, pero es absurdo pensar que solo un chico fuera el responsable. – Hayate abrió mucho los ojos, parecía apenado, Mikan dejo de correr y se froto los ojos.

Hayate también paro – Y yo que pensaba que era un héroe ¿No es absurdo? – Dijo el chico del Alice del viento.

* * *

Hotaru siempre había sido una chica determinada, pero en el ambiente físico nunca había destacado, ahora corría sin parar en el nuevo salón de entrenamientos de la Academia, el par de tontos paro de correr mientras ambos miraban hacia el suelo. Una llorosa con los puños apretados y el otro rígido como si acabaran de golpearlos.

La chica regreso el camino que había corrido sola y coloco una mano sobre la llorosa Mikan.

-El soporto mucho. – Hotaru asintió.

-Vamos par de tontos, tenemos que seguir corriendo. – Al acariciar la cabeza de Hotaru se revelo los parches de crecimiento muscular (Los que usa para aprender a nadar también) que llevaba en las piernas los brazos.

\- ¡Ahhh tramposa ¡- Grito Mikan mientras se arrojaba sobre ella.


	48. 44 Monstruos

**Capitulo 44: Monstruos**

* * *

\- ¿Su padre? – Dijo Tatsuma algo impresionado mientras Aoi, Daiki y Hiro se encontraban atrás de él, toda la extraña tripulación con el Alice del agua los miraba ceñudos.

Kai asintió. – El que me abandono.

Todos miraron en silencio a Mirt. – ¿Seguro que quieres hablar con él? – Comento Tatsuma.

Y Kai solo se encogió de hombros. – Estábamos hablando de eso antes de que irrumpieras.

El hombre que parecía tener un carácter muy diferente al de Kai les pidió a los 4 intrusos de una forma amable que esperaran en un cuarto adyacente, pero en cuanto la puerta se cerró Daiki, Aoi y Tatsuma se pegaron a la misma para oír, en cambio Hiro que era más reservado solo se acercó un poco.

* * *

-Kai. – Dijo la voz del señor. – Quiero que vengas con nosotros.

El chico miro hacia su padre y luego hacia Ume. – Es una locura ¿A dónde?

-Al que debió ser tu hogar. – Dijo Mirt haciendo una mueca y los dos chicos se dieron cuenta de que ocultaba algo.

\- ¿No me quieres algo? Puedo verlo en tu rostro me estas ocultando algo. – Dijo Kai

Su padre miro a Ume dando a entender que no podía hablar en frente de ella, Ume se paró y salió del cuarto. – Kai ahora no puedo decírtelo sé cómo suena esto, pero tendrás que confiar en mí, yo puedo protegerte. – Y con esas palabras en mente el chico salió de la habitación, se paró frente de Ume que se encontraba parada al lado de la puerta donde escuchaba la conversación que Tatsuma mantenía con esos niños.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la otra habitación – Ellos no son invencibles Aoi, son solo chicos como nosotros. – Dijo Tatsuma intentando que la niña dejara de temblar.

-Exacto, nosotros podríamos con ellos. – Dijo Daiki con confianza. – Si los tres estuviéramos juntos no podrían con nosotros.

Aoi asintió, pero Hiro miro con duda hacia Tatsuma por lo que le contesto. – Eso no es cierto. – Los tres chicos lo miraron en silencio. – Ellos son sobrevivientes de la AAO y de la Academia, ellos harán lo que sea por sobrevivir. – Vio la intención de Daiki de reclamar por lo que él siguió hablando. – No me malinterpretes, ustedes son fuertes, pero nadie debería llegar a su nivel, Ume se olvidó hasta de su propia conciencia y emociones para poder sobrevivir, sus acciones, aunque sean sumamente malas, aunque se lleve al mismísimo infierno a todos, a ella no le importa…no es eso, ella ya no lo ve mal. – Se sentó analizando bien el asunto con una mueca en el rostro. – Ella ya no distingue entre el bien y el mal, esta vacía, vacía de emociones o culpas, piensen en esto ella es fuerte, tanto como yo, es inteligente y astuta de seguro mucho más que yo y no tiene remordimientos, ella es simplemente una depredadora.

Los tres chicos se miraron pensativos y Aoi pregunto. – ¿El chico…? ¿Él es lo mismo?

\- ¿Kai? Oh no, él es totalmente lo contrario, se podría decir que él está dañado, sumamente dañado, él no está vacío pues muestra sentimientos claro que sí, pero él es una bomba de tiempo como todas las personas dañadas, alguien jodio su vida y el solo sabe mostrarse del exterior, si algo lo incomoda él nunca te mostrara sus sentimientos así que explota, claro que sabía de él, en Rusia causo demasiado daño hasta que fue colocado en una organización India, algo cambio en el en ese momento pero aún no se si para bien o mal…

-Yo no veo que la chica este vacía, ni que el chico fuera un peligro…ellos se ven normales casi como nosotros… - Murmuro Aoi pensando en ese par.

-Ustedes serian como ellos si la AAO no hubiera caído. – Dijo Tatsuma queriendo terminar esta conversación.

\- ¿Por qué? – Pregunto el inquieto Daiki por primera vez serio.

-La organización los cambiaria. – Tendría que ser brusco para que ellos lo entendieran. – Tu Daiki de seguro serias de la nueva generación, pasarías las batallas. – Y el chico se paró más recto con una sonrisa, orgulloso de sus palabras. – Claro asesinando a tus compañeros y lo más probable es que murieras pronto haciendo misiones por imprudente. – El chico bajo un poco la mirada, pero aun así no se rendiría. – Te daría máximo dos meses después de volverte agente. – Bajo por completo la mirada y Tatsuma se volteo y miro a los otros dos. – Tu Hiro de seguro estarías en el equipo de defensa, tendrías una larga vida, pero no volverías a salir del hotel, vivir encerrado es suficiente para desequilibrar a muchos no importa lo inteligentes que sean. – Y así el chico desvió la mirada. – Y tu Aoi… - Paro en su charla la chica lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, asustada y Tatsuma no quería asustar a esa pequeña niña y lo peor es que sabía que puesto tendría Aoi en la organización pues ya se había decidido, se dio la vuelta ya los había asustado bastante. – Voy a ver cómo están Ume y Kai.

\- ¿Qué seria yo? – Pregunto Aoi inquieta cerrándole el paso.

-Ya estaba decidido serias nombrada "Favorita" una sección que se lleva la peor parte de la fachada de la organización. – Los tres chicos se miraron sin comprender. – El hotel. – Dijo Tatsuma dando a entender el punto.

* * *

\- ¿Qué se cree? ¡Vacía! ¡Dañado! – Exclamo Kai, el chico estaba realmente enojado, no por las palabras de Tatsuma, este día había sido horrible para él, encontrando un padre cuando había perdido toda la esperanza en su madre.

-Creo que en parte tiene razón. – Dijo Ume, Kai la miro incrédulo pero la chica continuo. – Sobrevivimos ¿Pero a que precio?

El chico se recargo a su lado. – Las cosas han mejorado, tu luces realmente feliz cuando estamos los tres juntos. – Dijo Kai.

Ume cerró los ojos, pero sonrió. – Tú te estas volviendo más animado cada día, hagamos una promesa. – Kai la miro con duda. – En un futuro iremos por Mikan, pero antes de eso resolveremos nuestros problemas, lograremos ser felices por nosotros mismos.

Los dos niños se sonrieron mientras chocaban las manos, con todo el ruido que hicieron se abrió la puerta y cuatro pares de ojos los miraron, Tatsuma los veía como si se hubieran vuelto locos.

Ume se acercó y paso sus brazos por el cuello del chico. – Para cuando nos volvamos a ver nadie podrá llamarnos "Vacía" o "Dañado" – Kai suspiro entrecortadamente entendiendo las palabras de Ume. – Mantente a salvo.

El chico le regreso el abrazo y murmuro en su oído. – Así que aquí nos separamos. – No era una pregunta. Ume asintió, lo soltó y acaricio sus rubios rizos. – Iré a buscar a mi hermano. – El chico asintió y Ume cruzo el gran pasillo.

Tres niños que habían soñado con ser una familia ahora estaban separados, cada uno iba en busca de su familia biológica jurando encontrarse en el futuro. Ume no miro atrás y Kai no la perdió de vista hasta que salió del barco. ¿Cuándo volverían a estar juntos los tres? Resonó en su mente la pregunta.

* * *

En las afueras del barco una mujer de cabello oscuro mantenía su mano sobre el barco viendo todo lo que había pasado hace unos minutos e incluso de lo que estaban hablando ahora.

Natsume se encontraba a su lado y no podía dejar de verla. – ¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo? – Dijo sin poder contenerse más.

-Natsume. – Dijo la mujer de ojos rojos. – Ahora no es momento. – Y con esas palabras Kaoru dejo de prestarle atención.

* * *

Mikan se despertó muy temprano y esperaba a Arashi fuera de su cuarto, se sentía inquieta y con energía, había tenido un sueño inquieto que la hacía despertarse a cada momento, pero gracias a eso había logrado resolver algo, nadie podría saber tanto de la clase de habilidades peligrosas a menos que hubiera estado inscrita en esta, se estremeció al darse cuenta que su madre debió escribir de esta clase al entrar en ella, el chico rubio salió y se sorprendió al verla.

\- ¿Mikan? – La chica mantenía la libreta dorado apretada contra su pecho, la abrió y le indico.

-Quiero ir a la clase de habilidades peligrosas.

* * *

Ella conocía bien el lugar cuando la habían declarado como miembro de la primer línea había pasado por estos lugares, vio el terreno vacío donde antes se alzó el edificio y se estremeció pensando en Amaya.

Arashi lo noto, pero no dijo nada – Antes de que el edificio se derrumbara. – Y lo miro fijamente ¿En qué momento sus ojos adquirieron ese color dorado? - Tú me ayudaste. – El chico asintió y Mikan miro más de cerca sus ojos. – ¿Porque?

\- ¿Necesito un motivo para ayudar a alguien? – Pregunto el chico siendo evasivo, Mikan se sintió culpable por interrogar a alguien que intentaba ayudarla, pero aun así algo en su mente le decía que continuara.

-Solo quiero saber. – Musito la chica.

-Entonces será la última historia que te contare. – Dijo el chico mientras seguía caminando al edificio de la clase de habilidades peligrosas.

* * *

Mikan recorrió el amplio cuarto, todo estaba polvoroso y vacío, soltó un gran suspiro, pero al instante empezó a toser, el cuarto se había llenado de polvo desde que las personas no lo usaban.

\- ¿Qué es lo que querías encontrar aquí? – Dijo el chico sentándose en una de las polvorosas sillas, Mikan estuvo a punto de sentarse en frente de él, pero en ese lugar Eiichi Hijiri se había desplomado y después había muerto, dio la vuelta completa al enorme comedor y se sentó junto al balcón donde ella había estado.

-Una pista de quien escribió el diario. –Dijo mortificada.

-Obviamente todo iba a estar vacío, esta es la escena del crimen del director de primaria.

-Pero en algún lugar debe haber información. – Dijo la chica mientras abría la libreta y leía cuidadosamente sobre el lugar donde guardaban cada expediente.

-Ese lugar esta vacío. –Dijo Arashi leyendo por encima de su hombro, Mikan se desplomo sobre el respaldo de la silla dándose por vencida.

-Bueno ¿Lista? – Pregunto el muchacho, la mirada de la niña era una interrogación en sí. – Te toca escuchar la historia, Mikan. – Ella se volvió a sentar derecha en la silla y lo miro extrañada, había olvidado esa condición en parte porque le pareció algo ridícula, pero era un trato por lo que se sentó y espero amablemente a que el chico continuara.

* * *

-Así que… ¿Te deja? – Pregunto Tatsuma, molestando en parte a Kai que le parecía un blanco fácil.

-No me deja, nos separamos para ser mejores. – El chico lo dijo tan calmado que molesto en cierta forma a Tatsuma y entonces de la nada sonrió, sonrió como solía hacer Mikan, pero al instante su sonrisa se volvió burlona, una sonrisa más apropiada en el chico rubio. – Para dejar de ser monstruos.

Tatsuma se recuperó de la impresión un momento después y le dijo. – Lo lograran. – Sus palabras ahora sorprendieron a Kai por lo que Tatsuma especifico. – Son monstruos que se han dado cuenta de que están mal e intentan cambiar, eso ya dice algo bueno de ustedes.

Kai lo pensó y pregunto. – ¿Qué clase de monstruo eres tú? – Lo dijo más en broma, pero Tatsuma se lo tomo en serio.

-Del que no se esconde para ser un monstruo, lo he aceptado y me gusta. – Los brazos de Aoi se estremecieron ante las palabras del chico y al mirar los rostros de todos descubrió que había dicho algo malo. Sonrió y continuo. – Aun existe una clase peor que yo, los que aparentan ser buenas personas y de hecho creen que lo son, pero en el fondo esperan para dejar ver al monstruo que está en su interior y que lo acepten de esa forma, pero lo más impresionante de ellos es que son monstruos desde que nacieron, ellos no tienen un motivo para ser asi.

-Imposible, esos no existen. – Dijo Daiki recuperando el ánimo.

-Claro que existen, son los peores precisamente porque llevan esperando mucho tiempo.

* * *

No muy lejos de ese lugar el tipo de monstruo del que hablo Tatsuma miraba a Mikan directamente. – Te contare una historia muy antigua. – Dijo el chico mientras los ojos de ambos se equilibraban y dejaban de cambiar, el dorado y el verde competían por ser el más brillante, pero quedaban igualados, el chico suspiro satisfecho y vio a la chica que tenía en frente.


	49. 445 Natsume Hyuuga

**Descripción general**

 **NATSUME HYUUGA**

Descripción: Chico. Ojos rojos brillantes, cabello negro y lacio, piel tostada. Es muy guapo

Nacionalidad: japonés.

Definición de Nombre:

Nombre: Natsume: Un fruto rojo que brinda salud.

Apellido: Hyuuga: Lugar brillante.

En muchas ocasiones al escribir esta historia he pensado que he sido injusta con el personaje de Natsume, siento que lo he retratado demasiado débil pero créanme Natsume sigue siendo uno de los personajes más fuertes de esta historia, solo que quiero ser fiel al manga por algunas razones (Que algunos ya habrán notado), en el manga al principio (Exactamente por el momento donde Natsume es secuestrado por Reo), se rompe esa mascara de chico rudo y te muestran a un niño que tiene tantos problemas que en serio está pensado en morir porque según él esa es la única forma de terminar con sus problemas aparte de que ya no le queda mucho tiempo de vida por su Alice, quería plasmar eso mismo, un chico desesperado que se está dando por vencido. En el manga cuando llega Mikan a la Academia han pasado dos años desde que Natsume entro, en ese momento él ya se encontraba en una situación crítica, ahora imagínense en esta historia han pasado 3 años desde que entro en la Academia y el Natsume de esta historia se está desplomando cada vez más, física y mentalmente. En mi forma de ver en el manga, Natsume se comienza a enamorar de Mikan por lo fuerte que es ante situaciones difíciles, por eso quería que Natsume la viera igual de fuerte que en el manga, aunque Mikan no se vea así misma de esa forma. Quiero que el personaje se desarrolle mucho más, que crezca y muestre de lo que realmente es capaz, pues en este punto es un digno rival de Kai Ryunami (Aunque AHORA no le podría hacer frente a Tatsuma o Ume), entonces imagínense hasta qué punto podría llegar si recupera su salud y espíritu, solo tenemos que darle un motivo. Natsume tiene un pasado distinto al manga, pero no por eso menos triste. Espero que les guste.

Alice: Fuego.

Edad: 12

* * *

-Natsume ahora no es momento. – Dijo la mujer que era su madre con una confianza como la que el recordaba, pero esa frialdad no era propia en ella y menos que la usara en su hijo.

* * *

Los primeros recuerdos de Natsume siempre incluían a su madre, una mujer alta y hermosa con una figura fluida, el cabello de un negro intenso y esos hermosos ojos rubí que centellaban cuando la mujer entrecerraba los ojos, su madre sobresalía incluso entre su familia, su padre la adoraba y aunque su madre era una mujer demandante a el nunca le importo.

Para Natsume su madre era el centro de su vida, tenían un carácter similar y su padre no se cansaba de decirle cuanto se parecían. – Eres la viva imagen de tu madre. – Se reía un poco y aclaraba ante la mirada de Natsume. – Claro que en chico.

Pero eso no era todo, el y su madre compartían aún más. El tipo de vida de su Alice. Era un triste recordatorio para su padre, su madre decía que sus pensamientos siempre tomaban el mismo camino. "Kaoru morirá y después Natsume la seguirá" eso es todo en lo que piensa tu padre, decía Kaoru con lágrimas en los ojos, el aun siendo muy pequeño no entendía que las constantes enfermedades que sufría serian lo que lo matarían algún día, pero conforme fue creciendo se fue dando cuenta de varias cosas como el hecho de que su familia no duraba más de un par de meses en un pueblo, en ese momento fue cuando escucho sobre Gakuen Alice.

-Una escuela de puros Alice. – Dijo Kaoru sin prestarle mucha atención.

\- ¿Y porque no vamos ahí? – Pregunto el pequeño niño, sus padres se miraron entre sí.

-Natsume, solo podrías ir tú. – Dijo su padre. – Nos separarían. – El niño, aunque pequeño ya era obstinado y negó con la cabeza ante ese pensamiento.

-Vamos Natsume ve a dormir. – Dijo su madre tomando su mano, el niño se despidió de ambos y camino por el pasillo, pero algo en su mente le dijo que se quedara, entreabrió la puerta solo un poco y espió entre sus largas pestañas, espiar detrás de puertas era una costumbre que le quedaría de su época de niño. – Deberíamos decirle la verdad. – Decía su madre y en ese momento enfoco a Natsume con su mirada. – La Academia es peligrosa para él, peligrosa para cualquier niño que capte la atención del director. – Dijo y Natsume estuvo seguro que su madre quería que lo escuchara, quería que lo entendiera.

-Es muy pequeño Kaoru no podemos preocuparlo de esa forma. – Dijo su padre.

* * *

Rui otro chico de la antigua clase de habilidades peligrosas se encontraba a su lado. – Igarashi-sama ¿Tiene la información? – Pregunto algo cansado de estar cerca de los muelles, espiando un barco en el que él no podía ver nada. Su madre asintió y comenzó a retirarse por lo que Natsume los siguió.

Cuando llego a la escuela se plantó junto a Rui y Kaoru frente a Kounji escuchaba lo que su madre daba en el informe. – Ume Haiiro y Kai Ryunami se han separado. – Natsume escuchaba desinteresadamente todo lo que decía su madre, el solo quería que lo volteara a ver con esa confidencialidad que había antes entre los dos, pero Kaoru no lo miro. – Aoi Hyuuga. – Escucho como su madre pronuncio el nombre de Aoi monótonamente, casi aburrida. – Se encontraba en el barco…

Frunció el ceño, y sus manos se convirtieron en puños, había estado tan cerca de Aoi y no se había dado cuenta, pero aun peor su madre estaba traicionando a su hermana ¿No había sido suficiente con él?

* * *

Mientras se retiraba de las oficinas recordó que cuando tenía 2 años nació esa pequeña niña risueña que el adoraba, Aoi era un Alice como todos lo esperaban pero temía usar su propia fuerza, incluso había ocasiones donde le asustaba el fuego de su hermano y él siempre pensó que una niña sensible como Aoi hubiera estado mejor con un Alice como el de su madre, Aoi se parecía más a su padre y a Natsume eso le gustaba, tenía esa boba sonrisa que su padre ponía cuando estaba feliz, era tan ingenua que su madre adoraba bromear con ella, tenía un carácter más fácil que Natsume, que mientras crecía se vio perseguido por una pequeña niña sonriente, solía ser más comprensiva que Natsume e incluso cuando las cosas se pusieron feas el chico descubrió que era fuerte.

Sus ojos eran de un rojizo opaco más parecido a la malva de ahí su nombre, como la pequeña era muy unida a sus padres por eso le parecía tan insoportable que su madre hablara de ella como una desconocida, sus pies por si solos se dirigieron a la sala de entrenamientos donde Mikan, Hotaru y Hayate se encontraban en el piso, parecía que Mikan quería ahorcar a Imai, Hayate intentaba impedirlo, de la nada Imai saco uno de sus inventos, una pata de un ciervo y tumbo a Mikan en el suelo con un golpe tan certero, era una escena feliz y graciosa, el estando tan abatido y confuso se sintió incapaz de entrar por lo que regreso a su cuarto.

* * *

Tuvo una noche inquieta donde intentaba dormir pero recuerdos del pasado venían a su mente, su madre sosteniendo a Aoi con una mano y a él con la otra mientras caminaban por un parque, su padre pintando a cada uno de la familia y las quejas de todos por tener que quedarse quietos, su hermana comiendo fresas sin ninguna restricción y en lo más profundo de su sueño se vio asomando la cabeza entre los barrotes de la cuna de Aoi mientras una niña castaña hacia lo mismo, recordó mientras corrían juntos por la casa, sus constantes llantos y sus ojos dorados, se movió inquieto mientras soñaba con otra época más feliz de su vida, al ser tan pequeño sus recuerdos conscientes de ese tiempo eran borrosos, mientras despertaba el sueño se fue esfumando, quedándose en lo más profundo de su mente, aun medio dormido soñó con el ultimo día del festival cultural y Mikan a su espalda mientras la chica se negaba a alejarse, con las piernas sostenidas por sus manos y su cabeza recargada en sus brazos sobresalieron los ojos dorados de Mikan. El chico inmediatamente despertó y se puso de pie, la foto que Mikan llevaba la última vez solo hacían crecer una de sus grandes sospechas, el ya conocía a Mikan.

La inmediata atracción que sintió por la chica fue por como actuó en la invasión de la AAO, fue feroz e intento proteger a todos pero hasta el final termino tan destrozada, aun así se puso de pie, la fuerza de la niña le impedía quitarle la mirada de encima, al conocerla vio que era más que una cría salvaje de una organización que peleaba por instinto, era aún más llamativa por la lealtad que sintió hacia los demás y la calidez que mostraba, reunió a Eiichi con Youchi y después su propio mundo colapso. Aparte de esa atracción al conocerla sentía que ya la había visto antes, su instinto se lo decía.

* * *

Recordó la historia que su madre le conto de una amiga de la escuela que vivió con ellos al menos 4 años, ella también tenía una hija un poco más grande que él, el chico se froto los ojos confundido, se paró de la cama y se dirigió hacia todos los expedientes de la clase de habilidades peligrosas, el chico los había tomado en un impulso, faltaban algunos, específicamente los de los miembros actuales de la clase pero los antiguos aún se conservaban en buen estado, abrió el folder de uno de los más antiguos "Yuka Azumi" mirando el parecido que tenía con Mikan y justo debajo de su nombre se leía "Alice de robo" ¿Acaso esa no era suficiente prueba de que Mikan y Yuka eran familiares? Le vino a la mente la foto que la chica llevaba consigo, Yuka podría ser la amiga de su madre que vivió tanto tiempo con ellos.

* * *

-Hablaba de Aoi como si fuera cualquier otro. – Dijo Natsume, - Como si no la reconociera.

Ruka torció su rostro. – No creo que Kaoru-san pensara en hacerle algo malo a Aoi, ella debe tener sus motivos. – Dijo el rubio intentando evitar que su amigo siguiera pensando así.

En frente de ellos Youchi era perseguido por una niña de su edad lo que más destacaba de ella eran sus zapatos de charol rojo brillante, el niño parecía asustado, más que eso parecía fastidiado, a la edad de 4 años lo más maduro que Youchi pudo hacer fue correr hacia donde Natsume y Ruka.

-Antes corríamos en la colina donde se encontraba tu casa, los tres, Aoi, tu y yo, Kaoru se sentaba cerca para estar atenta de sus hijos, recuerdo que nos miraba por encima de las hojas que serían su nuevo artículo. – Dijo Ruka rememorando tiempos que nunca regresarían. Youchi llego y se escondió detrás de los dos chicos, su mirada era desafiante e iba hacia la niña que tenían en frente, a sus 4 años lo más maduro que pudo hacer fue mirarla furioso mientras se escondía mas, en cambio la niña tenía las mejillas coloradas por el esfuerzo de seguir a Youchi, una sonrisa asomaba de su boca y su cabello negro le llegaba a la barbilla un poco más corto que Aoi se encontraba pegado a su cabeza por el sudor, los dos chicos se sonrieron, adivinando que cada uno había pensado lo mismo, la niña se parecía a Aoi cuando era más pequeña, la expresión y el cabello eran parecidas pero Aoi nunca perseguiría a alguien de esa manera y los ojos de esta niña eran enormes y de un gris acorazado, casi como metal con pequeños destellos más claros. – Kaoru no sería capaz de traicionar a una niña como esta. – Dijo Ruka revolviendo el cabello de la niña. – ¿Cómo te llamas? – Pregunto. La niña rio mientras intentaba apartar la mano de Ruka de su cabello, sus ojos captaron el movimiento de Youichi por lo que corrió detrás de el pero antes de perderse entre los arbustos volteo y grito.

-Hitomi Haiiro. – Y se perdió entre los arbustos.

Ruka se rio ante la escena, pero Natsume reconoció el apellido al instante "Haiiro", corrió hacia su habitación perseguido de cerca por Ruka, se acercó a los documentos que había encontrado en la clase de habilidades peligrosas, entre ellos se encontraban las fotos de Aoi y los otros tres chicos, lo más extraño que había encontrado era un folder de información que apenas estaba siendo escrito.

-Ese nombre… - Murmuro Ruka tomando el sobre. – Hitomi Haiiro es la niña que acabamos de conocer.

-Sí y al parecer iba a ser la nueva miembro de la clase de habilidades peligrosas.

\- ¿Alice de contagio? – Dijo Ruka abriendo mucho los ojos. – Natsume ¿Qué tipo de Alice es ese?

-No lo sé. – Dijo el chico comparando a Hitomi con Ume. – Pero no suena a nada bueno.

* * *

Natsume tomo la foto de su hermana que habían proyectado en Navidad, su radiante sonrisa había desaparecido por una fina línea en su boca que la hacía lucir extraña, demasiado fría para ser Aoi, su rostro denotaba concentración y altanería, suspiro, una niña tan parecida a su hermana cuando era pequeña ¿Cuánto tiempo les tomaría para que mostrara una expresión similar? ¿Qué haría que Hitomi Haiiro pusiera esa cara? ¿Qué fue lo que le paso a su hermana?

Natsume conoció a Ruka por casualidad, se acababan de mudar de nuevo, nueva escuela, nueva casa, a Natsume realmente no le intereso, a Aoi le encanto la nueva casa en la cima de la colina y Kaoru estaba tan enfrascada en encontrar a alguien en el pueblo de al lado, alguien de su pasado, así que quería terminar lo más rápido posible con la mudanza.

Un día como cualquiera Ruka se topó con la señora Hyuuga que inscribía a sus hijos a la escuela local con algo de duda, su mente aguda inspeccionaba los pensamientos de las personas a su alrededor, esperando encontrar algo mal, este pueblo le parecía demasiado tranquilo, demasiado seguro, su vista se cruzó con el tímido rostro de un chico rubio con ojos azules, parecía extranjero al tener unos rasgos más afilados, las personas que se fijaban en el pensaban "un extranjero", "un Alice", eso fue lo que más llamo la atención de Kaoru Hyuuga y se dio cuenta que no tenía por qué haber utilizado su Alice, las personas del pueblo al instante le notificaron que Ruka Nogi era un Alice, algo sumamente valioso que llenaba de orgullo al pueblo, el chico se intentó alejar incómodo.

Kaoru paso a su lado saliendo al patio donde sus hijos la esperaban – Debe ser difícil. – Le sonrió al chico que subía a un lujoso coche negro. – Ser el único Alice aquí. – Siguió su camino, pero la señora Nogi al ver la escena se quedó tan intrigada que fue a conocer a la mujer de ojos rojos.

Las dos eran mujeres fuertes y vivaces que congeniaron al instante, la rubia al saber que todos ellos eran Alice, quiso que su propio hijo conociera a los hijos de Kaoru.

-Ruu-chan. – Dijo con emoción y como suele pasar en una reunión con desconocidos donde los padres fuerzan la situación, ni Ruka o Natsume estaban emocionados.

* * *

La familia Nogi subía en el coche por la colina, Ruka hacia malas caras a la ventana mientras su madre no dejaba de hablar de lo buena que era la Señora Hyuuga a su padre y su abuelo, el suspiro, estaba tan nervioso por conocer a otras personas que eran Alice, unos pequeños pajarillos los seguían desde hace cuadras pues su Alice estaba fuera de control, cuando abrió la puerta del coche vio tantos perros que de seguro los habían seguido desde el centro de la ciudad.

-Perdonen. – Dijo murmurando por lo bajo mientras los guardaespaldas intentaban contener a los perros y pájaros que los picoteaban incontrolablemente, su abuelo y su padre no le tomaron atención al pequeño inconveniente de los animales persiguiéndolos, su sobreprotectora madre lo incito a no avergonzarse, pero inevitable cuando lo miraban de esa forma.

La familia Hyuuga y Nogi coincidieron al instante, al menos en el caso de los mayores, en cambio Ruka tímido y sintiendo que era incorrecto veía a los niños Hyuuga jugando en el rio cercano, Ruka suspiro pensando que le sería imposible acercarse a ellos, pero una enorme llamarada de fuego llamo su atención, las llamas rojizas rodearon una parte del lago manteniéndose a pesar del agua del lago parecía que se tornaran aún más fuertes donde las agua las tocaba, la señora Hyuuga corrió con el señor Hyuuga pisándole los talones.

Su madre ya estaba sobre él, gritando. – ¡Ruu-chan! – Se dio cuenta que él se había acercado inconscientemente, al instante los guardaespaldas se acercaron a esta extraña familia, el chico mayor tomaba de la mano a la niña mientras caminaban tranquilos hacia sus padres, ninguno parecía asustado.

-Había un hombre oculto que intentaba acercarse a los niños. – Dijo Kaoru, demasiado tranquila. – Pero Natsume le dio un buen susto ¿Verdad? – La mujer sonrió al mayor de sus hijos, este le regreso la sonrisa con un gesto de confidencia. A Ruka le sorprendió mucho, él era cercano a su madre y a su padre, pero ellos nunca esperarían que él se enfrentara a los atacantes, los mayores se alejaron dejando a los niños solos.

\- ¿Cuál es tu Alice? – Pregunto Ruka, hablando por primera vez desde que habían llegado.

-Alice de fuego. – Contesto el chico mayor a Ruka le sorprendió este chico, si alguien los comparaba encontraría tantas diferencias y a Ruka no le gustaba el resultado. – Toda mi familia lo tiene, excepto mi mamá…

-Onii-chan. – Los dos chicos se sorprendieron al ver a la pequeña niña que regreso un poco empapada de sus shorts color durazno, ninguno se había dado cuenta de que la niña había seguido a los adultos. – Mamá y Papá están hablando con el hombre que quemaste. – Dijo más entusiasmada que nada.

-Y tu estas toda mojada. – Dijo el con un gesto de superioridad mirando hacia el pequeño riachuelo donde los mayores y los guardaespaldas se reunieron. – Vamos dentro de la casa y tú también vienes. – Dijo mirando con calma a Ruka.

La niña ya se encontraba secándose con una toalla y el niño mirando por una de las pequeñas ventanas, el chico se acercó y coloco las manos sobre la niña mientras salía un vapor. – Mi hermano puede secarme con su Alice. – Dijo explicando mientras soltaba una risita. – Con el simple calor nos mantenemos secos, aunque yo no soy muy buena en eso. – Dijo aun dudosa. - Pero nunca tenemos frio. – Completo con una sonrisa. El chico termino secándose el mismo por las gotitas que con que su hermana lo había rociado al moverse tanto, volvió a la ventana más interesado en los asuntos de los mayores.

Él no era alguien intimidado por su propio Alice en cambio él era capaz de defenderse, la duda lo hizo bajar la vista. – Onii-chan es fuerte. – Dijo la niña fijándose en la mirada avergonzada del chico. – Tan fuerte que sobresale de los demás y no es nada para avergonzarse, incluso yo que tengo su mismo Alice, su misma sangre, sus mismos padres, nunca será como él. – Dijo con una mirada comprensiva. – No es nada para avergonzarse. – El chico regreso y a Ruka le sorprendió la sincronía entre hermanos, ella salto del banco colgándose de su brazo y el amoldo su brazo al mismo tiempo y la arrastro con el mientras caminaba murmurando a momentos que se alejara, aunque no parecía que fuera a alejarla.

Y Ruka en ese momento pudo estar cerca de niños Alice, sin ser señalado como especial, sin ser sobreprotegido, se sintió normal y el deseaba que las cosas siempre fueran así.

Ya en el auto Ruka se despedía con la mano en alto, su madre fue la última en entrar y lo miro feliz. – Son una familia increíble.

-Gracias a él, es la primera vez que he logrado olvidar lo solo que me he sentido todo este tiempo. – murmuro aun en el coche, con la mirada baja para que nadie viera la emoción en sus ojos.

\- ¿Qué dijiste, Ruka? – Pregunto su madre, el chico levanto la mirada y sonrió.

-Solo que estoy feliz de haber conocido a Natsume. – Ruka vio a su madre sonreír una vez más, y le recordó a Natsume, al igual que Natsume su madre era lo suficiente fuerte como para protegerlo a él, Natsume protegía a Aoi ¿Acaso el tener a alguien a quien proteger te hacia así de fuerte?

* * *

Por ese tiempo la Academia se interesó en que tanto Aoi como Natsume entraran a la escuela, Kaoru negó con fuerza y le gritaba a cualquier profesor que era enviado por Gakuen Alice, en esa época su madre pensaba que Natsume era lo suficientemente prudente para escuchar las conversaciones que los mayores mantenían.

-Los directores de cada una de las Academias son sumamente poderosos. – Decía Kaoru.

\- ¿Cómo los escogen? – Dijo Natsume realmente intrigado mientras mordía una fresa, sus favoritas.

-No lo sé. – Dijo su madre removiendo hojas de su trabajo como periodista. – Ni con mi Alice he podido descubrir eso. – Natsume mordió otra fresa desinteresadamente mientras pensaba en que solo debían escapar cerca de la Academia que fuera más débil, la Academia era una amenaza para su familia, pero una lejana, apenas una sombra en sus pesadillas, Kaoru de seguro leyó su mente. – Pero escucha bien esto, Natsume. – Dijo su madre seria. – Cada una de las Academias son impenetrables. – Levanto uno de sus largos y finos dedos. – La Academia Japonesa tiene una barrera demasiado fuerte. – Levanto un segundo dedo. – La Academia Europea tiene una barrera que mantiene oculto todo. – Levanto un tercer dedo. – La Academia Americana no tiene ninguna clase de barrera, pero también tiene a los Alice más peligrosos de todos los tiempos. - Murmuro

Natsume aún era un niño con una familia feliz que no le tomo mucha importancia a esas palabras, en cambio en su mente resonaría esa información sobre la defensa de las 3 Academias durante su primer año que fue inscrito. Pero en ese momento salió al ver el rubio cabello de Ruka moviéndose con el viento, Kaoru también noto al mejor amigo de su hijo y le hizo un gesto para que saliera, los vio correr por la colina y pronto Aoi había dejado de hacer cualquier otra cosa e intentaba alcanzar a su hermano mayor.

Como nunca se habían quedado demasiado tiempo en un lugar, sus hijos no habían podía formar un vínculo fuerte con cualquier otra persona, pero Ruka era un Alice, un Alice que hacía a su hijo pensar que no todos estos poderes eran malos, por eso mismo había decidido que podrían pasar más tiempo en este pueblo, era pequeño y demasiado rural para que aparecieran pronto personas de la Academia, por eso mismo Kaoru se confió, bajo la guardia y se atrevió a salir al patio mirando a los tres niños, dejo de pensar en su obsesión por encontrar a Yuka y por descubrir las malas acciones del director de primaria, por ese corto tiempo que se encontraron en el pueblo no pensó en ninguna de esas cosas.

Por eso mismo Kaoru no vio al hombre, más bien dicho al muchacho sombrío que los miraba desde lejos, el chico que era Rei Serio miro detenidamente a los dos niños de cabello negro girando una piedra rojiza envuelta en un paño para que no tocara su piel, era una piedra Alice de amplificación experimental, todos estos inventos estuvieron en su apogeo en todo el mundo hasta que un científico extranjero logro extraer el Alice de una persona para pasarlo a otra (Eiichi así consiguió su segundo Alice), pero ahora habían quedado en el olvido, en este momento servía perfectamente a su plan. – No es buena idea usar esa piedra con esos niños. – Dijo Luna Koizumi que se encontraba a su lado, arrugo su pequeña y fina nariz mirando a Kaoru. – Esa mujer lo notara, nos notara con solo acercarnos. – Dijo tan despectivamente. – Si quieres tocar a los niños Hyuuga primero debes acabar con su madre

* * *

El día que marco su vida fue un viernes, Ruka se había quedado en su casa enfermo, el señor Hyuuga acababa de llegar con nuevas pinturas de diferentes tonos de rojizo para retratar a Aoi.

-No puedo utilizar el rojo actual. – Dijo disculpándose con su madre por gastar tanto. – Sus ojos no son como los tuyos o los míos. – Le sonrió a Aoi que se encontraba sentada en un banco frente a las pinturas de su padre.

-Como sea. – Dijo su madre sin prestarle atención mientras revisaba las bolsas de compra, hizo un sonido curioso con la lengua, como un chasquido, era clásico de ella cuando se enfadaba, Aoi desde su asiento la imito en una versión más sonora. – No compraste lo verdaderamente importante. – Tomo sus llaves y camino hacia la salida. – Iré yo.

Natsume dudo por un momento entre esperar con su padre que solo se enfocaría en su pintura o ir con su madre, al final bajo del banco alto de la cocina y corrió detrás de su madre. –Iré contigo. – Prefería salir que quedarse a ver como su padre comenzaba a pintar.

Era un día cálido con nubes blancas por todas partes, en el coche sonaba la canción pegajosa del momento, Natsume intento no pensar en nada en concreto al estar cerca de su madre pues esta con su Alice podría enterarse de cualquier cosa que luego utilizaría para estafarlo a hacer cosas que no le gustaban, la cara de Kaoru mostro una pequeña pero divertida sonrisa, ya estaba enterándose de todo, Natsume distrajo rápidamente su mente, contando los semáforos, los coches rojos, fijándose en cada persona que conducía un auto que los a rebasaba, una bebe en el coche de al lado llamo su atención por sus ojos dorados.

-Te recuerda a la hija de mi amiga. – Dijo su madre empezando de nuevo a contar la anécdota de esa amiga. – Esa bebe se le parece. – Dijo. – Su madre y yo éramos amigas… - El coche de al lado impacto en la carrocería del coche, su madre lo esquivo por poco, colocando sus ojos en la carretera por fin, Natsume se alzó sobre su asiento y miro al auto que ahora golpeaba la parte de atrás del coche. – ¡Natsume, siéntate! – Grito su madre, mientras un segundo coche impactaba su puerta, el golpe lo hizo golpearse con el filo de su asiento, sintió la sangre, pero no el dolor, Kaoru freno el coche por un instante y comenzó a ir en reversa, los dos coches la siguieron, se metió por un acotamiento pequeño que salía de la carretera principal, los dos coches hicieron lo mismo.

\- ¿Qué quieren? – Grito el chico sin querer admitir que estaba aterrado, su madre no contesto y apretó sus finos labios en una mueca decidida, acelero con desesperación mientras en coche corría por un sendero de tierra, Natsume se sentó y miro por el espejo retrovisor, intentando identificar al que les estaba haciendo esto, solo vio uno de los coches que los perseguía detrás de ellos, pensó en decírselo a su madre pero estaba tan concentrada en el camino que no lo intento, el golpe vino de la nada, de una carretera lateral apareció el segundo coche y se impactó de lleno contra asiento del conductor, Natsume grito y se intentó agarrar mientras el coche daba vueltas sobre sí mismo, los vidrios de su ventana se estrellaron hiriéndole la cara y los hombros, el golpe que paro el coche en un ángulo extraño fue el impacto que aplasto su mano derecha contra el metal abollado, un grito se ahogó en su garganta, mareado durante unos instantes se quedó dónde estaba, lo que lo hizo despertar del aturdimiento fue el líquido espeso que empezaba a empaparlo. Sangre, se dijo, pero no era suya, a su lado su madre mantenía su cabeza en un ángulo extraño y los ojos cerrados, su cuerpo del lado izquierdo se había hecho una masa sanguinolenta combinada con la puerta y el vidrio que impactaron fuertemente de su lado, sangraba demasiado, tanto que Natsume se encontraba empapado de la sangre de su madre, contuvo una vez más el instinto de gritar, desabrocho el cinturón que lo mantenía cautivo en su asiento y pateo la puerta tan fuerte como pudo, cayo contra el suelo y con toda su fuerza corrió por el pavimento solitario de la carretera aprisionando con fuerza la mano que de seguro tenia rota, gritando, asustado de que la ayuda llegara demasiado tarde, un coche freno al verlo en mitad del camino y el agito las manos desesperado, el hombre pálido que bajo con una máscara en el rostro no lo impresiono, ese era el coche que los había estado persiguiendo, apretó los puños con fuerza, ese sería su primer enfrentamiento con Persona, uno de muchos que perdería, pero ese primer enfrentamiento lo hirió de muchas más formas que físicamente, en su interior siempre se recriminaría que el no pudo proteger a su madre.

* * *

Luna Koizumi freno el coche con un fuerte chirrido, la parte delantera había casi desaparecido al chocar con Kaoru, pero estaba segura que nadie sobreviviría a ese tipo de golpe, bajo del humeante coche mirando a su alrededor, vio bajar y correr al hijo mayor de Kaoru y se acercó a comprobar el cuerpo, al llegar noto el costado que recibió el impacto, su ropa, la sangre y pedazos de metal constituían a Kaoru Igarashi, no se parecía en nada a la bella joven que envidio durante años, poso una mano sobre su cuello comprobando que estuviera muerta, era simple protocolo pero noto un vacilante latido y como si con su roce la hubiera despertado, Kaoru abrió sus ojos llenos de confusión que paso a la furia, sus manos se intentaron agitar pero fallo en el intento, en cambio volteo el rostro hacia el asiento vacío, sus ojos demasiado expresivos le exigían una respuesta que Luna no le daría, poso una mano en la chatarra que había sido su coche y sonrió sabiendo que su hijo había salido, pero Luna no lo quiso dar esa victoria, no a Kaoru, poso su mano detrás de su oscuro cabello y el cuerpo de la mujer herida se tensó más, sabiendo las intenciones de Luna, que se inclinó manteniendo firme su mano, Kaoru Hyuuga nunca pensó estar en esa situación, sintió una mordida y una última lagrima resbalo de su mejilla pensando en su familia.

* * *

A Aoi le dolía su cuello de mantener una postura tan firme, su padre solo repetía "Un poco más querida" pero ella ya no podía aguantar un poco más, aparte de que sabía que esas palabras de su padre no siempre significaban poco, suspiro y mantuvo esa postura, un coche se oyó a la cercanía y su padre dejo sus pinturas y los dos se asomaron por la ventana, aún era pronto para que su madre regresara y era raro que alguien subiera por el camino de la colina en coche, reconocieron el coche elegante y azulado de la familia Nogi y los esperaron en la entrada, la hermosa mujer rubia y entaconada bajo, casi salto del coche y se acercó a su padre.

-Buenos días, señora Nogi. – Comenzó su padre, mientras Aoi se asomaba por detrás.

-No es tiempo de eso… - Y respiro profundamente, Aoi por fin la vio, el maquillaje corrido y la cara llena de sudor, eso era algo sumamente extraño en la orgullosa señora Nogi. – El coche de Kaoru se volcó, pero hay algo muy extraño en esto. – Los ojos desesperados de la mujer la enfocaron e intento sonreír, pero era tarde, Aoi entendía que su madre tendría problemas, su padre salió corriendo por la calzada, pero Aoi aterrada se quedó plantada en su lugar, la señora Nogi puso las manos sobre sus hombros mientras le gritaba que regresara a su padre, el no hizo caso, algunos minutos después la señora Nogi la convencía de que subiera al coche con ella, Aoi se dejó llevar pero por la puerta aún abierta de su casa podía ver el banquillo donde hasta hace pocos minutos había estado incomoda y un poco más allá las pinturas y el cuadro incompleto de su rostro, solo faltaban los ojos ¿Quién terminaría ese cuadro? Se preguntó tan intensamente que se soltó a llorar.

* * *

Ruka fue el primero en ver el coche accidentado, bajo de su coche despavorido, su madre lo intento detener pero no lo logro, Ruka esperaba que el coche lo siguiera o que su madre apareciera de la nada persiguiéndolo, pero esta vez no era así, muchas personas se amontonaban contra las líneas de seguridad que habían impuesto policías, Ruka se asomó por un resquicio pero no alcanzaba a ver nada, decenas de perros se empezaban a acercar a él, su inquietud los alteraba, con el valor que pudo reunir comenzó a susurrar. – Ayúdenme, por favor. – Los animales lo miraron y comenzaron a tirar de personas e incluso de las bandas de la policía, el un niño pequeño con los brazos en puños comenzó a correr hacia el incidente, las pocas manos que intentaron detenerlo estuvieron a solo pocos centímetros de alcanzarlo, al menos tres pájaros lo seguían de cerca, uno murmuro que en el coche no se encontraba ningún niño, el segundo que se posó en su hombro le dijo que lo había visto pasar por una carretera secundaria, el ultimo pájaro le dijo que no fuera a ese lugar, que olía a muerte, por lo que Ruka comenzó a correr más rápido.

* * *

Pasaron alrededor del accidente de tráfico por una carretera que se encontraba en un cerro, desde ese lugar podían ver todo, Aoi se pegó a su ventana para mirar mejor, lagrimas seguían brotando de sus ojos, el coche parecía una lata vacía que se había abollado con el suelo, ni pista de Kaoru o de su hermano, estaba segura que el incontrolable fuego rojizo que veía a la lejanía era la pista de que su hermano seguía vivo, con un estremecimiento vio como este fuego tan familiar se salía de control y bailaba incontrolablemente, acercándose y a la vez alejándose de casas en medio de la nada o frondosos bosques, el fuego bailo cerca del coche abollado y ella temió lo peor, salió del auto al ver que las llamas se acercaban al coche de su familia y por primera vez utilizar su Alice fue algo natural y fluido, con su fuego naranja cubrió el coche con cierta distancia para evitar que el incontrolable fuego de su hermano atrapara el auto, una barrera de fuego para protegerlo de otro fuego pensó, pero cuando el fuego rojo se acerco fue como si no hubiera nada, el poder de su hermano barrio el suyo y llego al coche, cuando vio el coche estallar en llamas, en tan fuertes llamas que la hicieron soltar un aullido tan fuerte como un animalito lastimado.

Su grito resonó y Aoi se para de la cama donde estaba, se encontraba cubierta de sudor y temblaba, que horribles eran sus recuerdos, se sentó intentando tranquilizarse, recordó que seguían en el barco, aunque ahora este estaba en movimiento. Ella dormía en la única cama en ese camarote a sus pies se encontraban las cuatro maltrechas camas que habían preparado con sábanas y cobijas en el suelo, Hiro y Daiki dormían enredados entre muchas cobijas, Tatsuma había desaparecido como solía hacer en las noches, pero a su lado estaba el espacio vacío del chico con el Alice del agua, asustada miro en varias direcciones, el muchacho estaba en una silla cercana y la miraba, alertado de seguro por su grito.

\- ¿Una pesadilla? – Dijo apenas emitiendo sonido. Ella asintió, tímida al recordar su enfrentamiento cuando él era un extraño, Aoi lo miro por un tiempo esperando que digiera algo más, pero el chico ya no la miraba.

\- ¿Qué haces despierto? – Pregunto ella, evitando tener que volver a quedarse dormida.

-Supongo que lo mismo que tu. – Dijo el chico incomodo, Aoi no entendió el punto. – Buscando la forma de evitar tener pesadillas. – Aclaro. La chica lo entendió mientras se levantaba de la cama en busca de Tatsuma, el solía quedarse dormido en lugares muy extraños, era uno de sus tantos malos hábitos y se había convertido en su propio habito el encontrarlo cuando no podía dormir por las pesadillas, a veces lo lograba, otras noches veía llegar la madrugada sin tener pistas de él. – ¿Porque no lo intentas? – Murmuro el chico llamando de nuevo su atención.

\- ¿El qué? – Pregunto Aoi sintiendo el frio suelo de un barco en la madrugada, con su Alice podía controlar la temperatura de su cuerpo, su hermano se lo dijo.

-Evitar la pesadilla.

Rio, una risa incomoda. – No sé cómo hacerlo.

-Siempre existe un pequeño momento, una incomodidad en nuestros malos recuerdos. – El chico se acercó rápido a su cama en el suelo, se acostó mientras terminaba la frase, pero a Aoi no le pasó desapercibido que él dijo "Recuerdos" en vez de "Sueños". – Supongo que incluso en un momento desesperado buscamos la lógica para intentar regresar el momento antes de que las cosas se pusieran feas. – Aoi se quedó en el marco de la puerta pensativa, no quería corregir al chico y decirle que solo fue una pesadilla, aunque en realidad eran sus recuerdos de un día que se volvió una pesadilla.

-Lo hay. – El chico escucho el pequeño susurro y se volteo aun acostado, incitándola con la mirada a que continuara. – Mi padre era pintor, ese día él me estaba retratando - Una sonrisa sincera se escapó de su rostro, aunque desapareció con la misma facilidad. – Nunca la pudo terminar.

El chico se levantó. – Bueno conozco a un pintor decente. – Dijo el mientras pasaba a su lado y empezaba a subir las escaleras. – ¿Vienes?

* * *

Natsume vio al hombre acercarse a él con una sonrisa cínica en el rostro, la sonrisa de los vencedores pero cometía un gran error al subestimarlo de esa manera, él tenía que buscar ayuda para su madre y no podría entretenerse mucho tiempo, respiro profundamente mientras sentía el fuego extenderse por su cuerpo, grandes llamas se empezaron a arremolinar alrededor del hombre, las llamas eran tan intensas y altas que comenzó a colindar con el bosque a los lados quemándolo, aunque esa no era su intención pensó que estaba bien, así llamaría tanto la atención de muchas personas que podrían venir y una de ellas podría ayudar a su madre, su Alice lo hacía inmune a cualquier tipo de quemadura así que corrió atravesando la gran cortina de fuego intentando encontrar alguien, tan confiado estaba en su Alice que no previno la mano que atravesó el fuego, él se apartó rápidamente y cayo viendo al hombre que se mantenía en pie gracias a una piedra Alice blanquecina que creaba hielo a su alrededor pero el fuego era tan fuerte que apenas pudo extender la mano hacia él.

-Definitivamente perteneces a la clase de habilidades peligrosas, un alma como la tuya no escapara. – Dijo el hombre con una perversa sonrisa mientras el fuego de Natsume comenzaba a aumentar en altura, al chico no le gusto la amenaza y en ese momento, solo ese momento sería la primera vez que vería miedo en los ojos de Rei Serio, salió corriendo de las llamas y vio el rubio cabello de Ruka brillar.

\- ¡Ruka! – Grito mientras corría hacia él, las llamas de su Alice se empezaron a extenderse por el bosque colindante, directo hacia el siguiente pueblo, Natsume intentaba controlarlo y mantenerlo a raya pero si no podía ver hasta donde se extendía el fuego no podría hacerlo, Natsume se apoyó en Ruka sentía su cabeza caliente como si fuera a explotar esa era una de las pequeñas consecuencias de usar mucho un Alice que dependía de su vida, una súbita explosión los hizo dar un pequeño brinco por el susto, venia del lugar por donde Natsume había tenido el accidente, venia del coche de su familia, sus ojos no lo creían, aun aferrado a Ruka el chico de ojos de fuego maldijo por primera vez su Alice, su grito de desesperación solo fue escuchado por Ruka y Rei Serio que ya no podría soportar mucho más en esa barrera de hielo, su Alice correspondiendo a sus sentimientos hizo el fuego más caliente, más insoportable, se alzaron llamas a una altura inhumana haciendo que la vida en los pueblos vecinos se paralizara, la visión fue hermosa pero a la vez terrorífica, si estabas lo suficiente cerca podrías ver el inicio de las llamas anaranjadas, translucidas y como al ir subiendo se volvían rojas y agresivas hasta llegar a la punta de color blanquecino que en ese momento era más alto que la punta del árbol más alto, el espectro de colores del fuego se alzó con el corazón roto del chico y Ruka comprendió el lamento del chico, en el coche que acababa de explotar por las llamas de su Alice de fuego aún se encontraba Kaoru, Ruka no lloro sintió que él se debía mantener cuerdo para poder sostener a Natsume entre sus brazos, sentía que si lo soltaba el chico se caería en pedazos.

-Tienes que controlarte Natsume, no sabemos a quién más podría lastimar tu fuego. – Susurro el muchacho sintiéndose inseguro, pero los hombros de Natsume se tensaron y el fuego en los bosques y el área colindante se fue apagando sutilmente.

* * *

Rei Serio pensó que moriría y solo por ese momento se permitió pensar en Izumi-sensei, sentía su brazo arder y estaba seguro que ese niño lo había quemado hasta dañarlo gravemente, hasta que dejo de sentir calor, la piedra de Nobara casi se había extinguido completamente, soltó un suspiro de alivio y miro con una fría furia asesina al niño de cabello negro.

-Este tipo de oposición es inútil, se lo dijimos a tus padres "Tarde o temprano tendrás que ser entregado a la Academia" pero ellos no escucharon en su última oportunidad y ahora tú los has matado ¿Es una lástima no? – Dijo el hombre mirando directamente al niño, algo en sus seguros ojos rojos se rompió cuando él le dijo. – Asesino. – Recalcando cada silaba.

* * *

Aoi y Kai buscaron durante horas, en la cubierta, en los pasillos inferiores, en la sala de carga, hasta que Aoi percibió la rítmica respiración de Tatsuma de debajo de las escaleras que llevaban a cubierta, su escondite era tan fácil que resultaba cómico e irónico, pero así solía ser el, Aoi se acercó con la suavidad que la caracterizaba a despertarlo, pero Kai soltó un manotazo tan fuerte sobre la cabeza del chico que Tatsuma dio un brinco, abriendo esos impresionantes ojos suyos.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? – Grito poniéndose de pie, confuso y amenazante.

Kai sonrió y no se inmuto cuando Tatsuma lo miraba furioso sobándose la cabeza. – Necesito un favor. – Dijo el rubio.

-Como si te fuera a ayudar. – Dijo Tatsuma notando el frio del lugar donde se había quedado dormido, tembló un poco.

-En realidad es para mí. – Dijo Aoi detrás de Kai, Tatsuma miro de uno a otro y después asintió.

Una hora después habían encontrado todo lo necesario, Aoi se encontraba sobre un banquillo mientras Tatsuma mezclaba pinturas intentando conseguir un buen tono de rojo, Kai seguía revisando las viejas cajas del almacén donde se encontraban, ella solo se sentó en el banquillo vio a Tatsuma que no tenía ningún parecido con su padre, pintando tan concentrado como su padre solía hacer, Aoi recordaba cómo era el cuadro y le daba instrucciones de cómo debía hacerlo, Tatsuma era bueno dibujando pero nunca lo habían obligado a hacerlo, era algo que salía natural de él, por eso le estaba costando tanto trabajo hacer algo que le gustaba a encargo.

\- ¿Así está bien? – Pregunto el, Kai miro y Aoi corrió a verlo, la pintura negra que habían encontrado hacia trazos que dibujan su cabello y su rostro definiendo sus rasgos, era una pintura en blanco y negro, lo único que sobresalía era sus ojos rojos del tono exacto, a su padre le habría encantado de eso estaba segura, de repente la niña de la pintura pestañeo, sumamente triste y lágrimas negras corrieron por las mejillas plásticas en un llanto mudo que desgarro el corazón de Aoi.

\- ¿La pintura siente lo que ella? – Pregunto Kai y solo entonces Aoi se dio cuenta que ella también lloraba, gruesas lagrimas empapaban su rostro, Tatsuma se encogió de hombros ignorante de ese detalle, nunca había pintado a una persona.

Mas lagrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, fue un insignificante detalle el hecho de que el cuadro quedara incompleto comparado con lo que paso el resto de ese día, pero en ese tiempo de momentos las cosas más absurdas tienen peso. – Gracias. – Murmuro Aoi tomando la mano de Tatsuma y con la otra la de Kai. – Gracias. – Repetía sin fin. Los dos chicos que se encontraban congelados por el frio de una madrugada a bordo de un barco en medio del mar, agradecieron el tacto cálido de la niña de fuego, la felicidad y agradecimiento de Aoi se transmitió como un lento calor en el cuerpo de ambos chicos.

* * *

Ruka recordaba tan poco de lo que había pasado después y se alegraba por eso, Natsume furico se había levantado con intenciones de enfrentarse al hombre, pero el hombre tenía ventaja sobre ese traumatizado Natsume, con un golpe en el estómago lo dejo de rodillas, tomo su cabello jalándolo hasta su altura y murmuro algo que Ruka aun desconocía antes de dar un golpe en el rostro del chico que lo dejo inconsciente, Ruka se puso de pie y con él varios animales que lo habían seguido, vio la niebla negra que los cubrió y escucho sus vocecitas agonizantes, se tapó los oídos e intento acercarse a ellos pero el hombre con una patada en el rostro lo mando al mismo sueño profundo que Natsume.

Sus ojos no se abrieron hasta el siguiente día, se encontraba en la mansión Nogi, la luz entraba por las cortinas cerradas, su mente regreso al día anterior y corrió por la casa buscando a sus padres, buscando a Natsume, en el piso inferior en una habitación que casi no usaban se encontraba sus padres hablando con varios hombres, se acercó mientras su madre le dirigía una mirada angustiada.

-Natsume… - Susurro el por toda pregunta, su madre lo tomo por los hombros y lo llevo por entre los hombres con miradas de advertencia, llego a una cama donde Natsume se encontraba acostado con la mirada perdida, un hombre trabajaba en sus oídos pues un pendiente con una esfera roja descansaba en su lóbulo izquierdo aun inflamado, mientras colocaban en el derecho uno más grande con figuras de dragones. – ¿Que están haciendo? – Exclamo por primera vez furioso, Natsume lo miro, pero no dijo nada.

Había dos hombres en el fondo de la habitación que Ruka no había vislumbrado. – Controladores de Alice, el los necesita para no salirse de control. – Dijo el hombre rubio entre las sombras su mirada era seria y mantenía la vista lejos del rostro de Natsume.

El hombre que los había atacado continuo. – La clase de habilidades peligrosas tomara la responsabilidad por él. – Hizo una mueca. – Y por sus desagradables actos. – Ruka no se podía mover, la protesta quedo atrapada dentro de su garganta.

\- ¿Cómo se atreve? – Rugió su madre. – Natsume solo es un niño… - Ruka quiso decirle a su madre que se detuviera, su madre y Natsume siempre había pensado que se parecían y Natsume no había terminado bien parado de una pelea contra ese hombre.

-Natsume es un asesino, carga con el crimen de al menos 15 personas incluida su madre. – Un regocijo cruzo su rostro y Ruka que se sentía un cobarde para callar a ese hombre prefirió caminar hacia su amigo y tomar su mano, había diferentes formas de acabar con una persona, pero matar su espíritu era una cosa terrible y el así lo distinguió de los ojos de Natsume, vacíos y culpables, podía leer en ellos asesino como si su amigo lo estuviera gritando, como si gritara culpándose y a la vez pidiendo auxilio, a pesar de todo Natsume apretó su mano con sus dedos, sin mirarlo.

* * *

Ruka se sentó en el sillón frente a sus padres con miedo por lo que iba a decir, miedo a lastimarlos con sus palabras. – Madre, padre, perdónenme. – Dijo tan fuerte que los sobresalto. – Yo no puedo dejar a Natsume solo, no ahora…, no como se encuentra. – Sin levantar la cabeza sintió como su madre se acercaba a él. – ¡Yo iré a la Academia Alice con el ¡

Temía que su madre comenzara a gritar y lo arrastrara hasta impedir que se marchara, pero ella en cambio lo hizo levantar su rostro. – Ruu-chan. – Y los ojos de su madre estaban llenos de lágrimas, lágrimas de orgullo. – Conviértete en un estupendo hombre. – Dijo mientras lo abrazaba, Ruka en ese momento sintió que su madre comprendió sus sentimientos, él quería ser como ella y Natsume, ellos que consiguieron la fuerza para proteger a sus seres queridos. El protegería a Natsume.

* * *

Aoi tomo el cuadro entre sus manos mientras salía del camarote con una gran sonrisa dejando a Tatsuma y Kai solos, envolvió el cuadro en parte de la tela blanca que habían encontrado, guardándolo entre las pocas que cargaban consigo, cosas que cada uno de ellos consideraba importante, se topó con el dije plateado y lo sostuvo sobre su mano, girándolo mientras recordaba ese trágico fin de semana.

Ella se despertó el sábado después del accidente con el grito en la garganta, era el primer día que tendría esa pesadilla, el primer día de muchos, el auto estallando y ella sin lograr hacer nada, su corazón se rompió en pedazos ese día. Cuando se calmó, sus ojos ya estaban rojos de tanto llorar y su cabeza le dolía de una forma horrible, se encontró en un sótano con una improvisada cama, las pisadas de alguien en las escaleras sobresalieron entre el silencio de ese lugar.

La madre de Ruka la hizo acostarse y le tomo la temperatura, mientras le hablaba sobre la vida y la muerte, su hermano estaba vivo y su madre muerta, una muerte y una vida, Aoi la escuchaba, pero era como si las palabras no le llegaran.

-Tu padre…llego al coche, pero solo logro lastimarse, ohh no te preocupes sus heridas no son severas, pero si pasara mucho tiempo en el hospital, lo que realmente me preocupa es que pasara contigo, a tu hermane le han declaro culpable y será llevado a la Academia... – Eso si lo escucho, se aferró a su brazo mientras gritaba.

-Déjeme ir con él, ¡Por favor! – El rostro de la mujer se contrajo.

-Lo he hablado con él y no quiere que tu vayas a la Academia. – Aoi aun apretaba el brazo de la mujer pensando que su querido Onii-chan ya no la quería cerca de él, siempre lo decía, pero Aoi sabía que no era verdad, una broma entre hermanos. – Él quiere que estés segura y piensa que el mejor lugar es aquí. – Miro a ambos lados como si alguien estuviera escondido detrás de las cajas abandonadas del sótano y pudiera escuchar sus palabras. – Aun no saben dónde te encuentras, si pudieras permanecer un rato más aquí las cosas estarán bien. – La mujer se fue después de un rato, era tanta información que Aoi no podía comprenderlo del todo bien, se tallo sus ojos y subió las escaleras y se contuvo de gritar el nombre de su hermano, todo el ruido se concentraba en el primer piso, paso por una sala donde vio a Ruka abrazando a sus padres mientras sollozaba, paso con más cuidado, en un cuarto más grande estaban los hombres de la Academia y al final del pasillo solo un cuarto estaba iluminado, entro al ver la figura de su hermano, los ojos demacrados del chico la hicieron estremecerse pero aun así lo abrazo.

-Onii-chan ¿Y ese uniforme? – El niño no contesto, sus ojos rojos brillantes adquirieron una tonalidad oscura. – Entonces ¿Es cierto que iras a la Academia? – Pregunto sintiendo la soledad que eso causaría. – Quiero ir contigo. – La chica comenzó a llorar mientras sacudía a su hermano por los brazos, su madre había muerto, su padre estaba hospitalizado y su hermano mayor la dejaría, su vida no podía ir peor.

Sus gritos atrajeron a las personas al cuarto, vio la puerta abrirse y como todos entraban. La mirada de Natsume cambio y él también la sostuvo por los brazos, Aoi era de las pocas personas que podían entender los sentimientos de Natsume, sus manos firmes y su mirada solo le confesaron que él también tenía miedo de que los separaran, así que siguió llorando, un llanto infantil, Natsume aun aferrado a ella interpuso su cuerpo para que las personas que acababan de llagar no la divisaran bien y murmuro en el oído de su hermana las palabras que hace mucho había escuchado de su madre. – La Academia es peligrosa para ti, peligrosa para cualquier niño que capte la atención del director tal y como lo hemos hecho nosotros, déjame ir solo Aoi porque no soportare el hecho de que te lastimen dentro de la Academia. – Con el pensamiento de que solo sería una carga Aoi fue soltando sus dedos hasta que su hermano se dio la vuelta y siguió a los hombres de la Academia.

-Aoi Hyuuga también es un Alice. – Dijo un muchacho joven de cabello negro. – Y sin un tutor legal pasará a cargo del gobierno quien al ser un Alice deberá entrar a la Academia.

Natsume se intento acerca, pero desde detrás la madre de Ruka hablo. – Los señores Hyuuga nos dieron la tutela por si algo les sucedía. – Ante la mirada de confusión de los niños, la mujer aclaro. – Así como si algo nos pasaba, los señores Hyuuga tendrían tu tutela Ruka por lo tanto Aoi estará con nosotros hasta el momento que su padre se encuentre mejor. – Dijo poniendo una mano sobre el hombre de la niña. – Ella no tiene ningún cargo y no la pueden obligar a entrar a la Academia. – Los ojos del joven llamado Rei Serio se nublaron, pues su victoria no había sido definitiva.

Aun así, los hombres se llevaron a su hermano, a Aoi no le sorprendió ver a Ruka con el mismo uniforme rojo que su hermano, el chico rubio se despidió con un gran abrazo y cuando llego el turno de su hermano le hizo esa promesa. – Algún día regresare Aoi y todo será como antes, estaremos todos juntos. – Esa promesa que se convirtió en un mantra para ella.

* * *

Rei Serio se enfadó, sus convicciones lo habían llevado a ganar ante un niño con ese poder, pero sus órdenes era llevarse a los dos niños Hyuuga, tomo la piedra roja que era el inicio de su plan y cuando todos salieron la coloco en la cama de la que el niño acababa de salir, con una sonrisa siguió la procesión de personas que se despedían, Aoi Hyuuga no se salvaría.

* * *

Aoi vio el coche negro partir llevándose a su hermano y a Ruka, la mano de despedida bajo y su sonrisa se evaporo ¿Quién sonreiría por su hermano ahora? Se preguntó ella y de repente descubrí que ya no tenía sonreír por nadie ¿Entonces por quien sonreiría ahora? O incluso ¿Por qué lo harías? La casa de los Nogi era grande y fría, nada comparada con la pequeña casa de madera en la cima de la colina, se acostó en la cama donde su hermano se había quedado esos días, entendió la culpa que su hermano debía sentir, su Alice había herido y matado personas, su Alice que a ella le parecía hermoso había causado tanto dolor, la sonrisa de su madre le vino a la mente y se estremeció, no quería llegar a pensar en eso, no quería que se sintiera más culpable, se dio la vuelta en la cama intentando darle la vuelta a su vida pero vio la hermosa piedra rojiza en las sabanas, había escuchado sobre las piedras Alice de su padre pues él era el más fácil de sacar información, pensó en su hermano y apretó fuertemente la piedra en sus manos. Tal vez ya no podría sobrevivir para su hermano, pero podría ser fuerte por él, después de todo él le había dejado esa piedra.

* * *

Natsume subió al coche y no miro hacia atrás, en cambio Ruka veía a Aoi moviendo su mano para despedirlo, para alentarlo. Natsume miraba al frente sin que sus ojos hicieran contacto con nadie, pasaban por el pueblo dormido y Ruka no sabía que podría decirle para hacerlo sentir mejor, hasta que el coche en frente de ellos se detuvo, Ruka se asomó pero desde antes ya sabía que estaba pasando, escucho la voz del padre de Natsume, el imploraba que le dejaran ver a Natsume, en cambio el chico se tensó en su asiento pero su expresión no cambio, en un punto llegaron a ver al hombre, lastimado y con vendas por todas partes, el quería a su hijo y quería recuperarlo, aporreo la ventana del auto mientras gritaba su nombre, hombres a sus espaldas intentaban detenerlo y apartarlo.

\- ¡Natsume! – Grito el amable señor Hyuuga con el rostro contorsionado. - ¡NATSUME! – El carro arranco y la visión del hombre se alejó lentamente, Natsume aun miraba al frente, pero Ruka tomo su mano y ahora se preguntaba si eso no había roto su concentración para evitar llorar, mientras volteaba a verlo gruesas lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos y mientras miraba a Ruka, dijo.

\- ¿Cómo calmo esta culpa, Ruka? ¿Cómo puedo mirar a Aoi y mi padre a los ojos sabiendo que yo la mate? (No pude evitar poner esa escena, es mi parte favorita del manga)

Y aunque era muy pronto para confirmarlo Ruka Nogi entendió ese día que Natsume era el tipo de chico que tomaba decisiones que lo dañaban así mismo antes que a los demás y lo hacía sin quejarse.

* * *

Aoi subió a la cubierta donde ya había muchas personas entre ellos Hiro y Daiki, llevaba con ella el cuadro en una mano y en la otra apretaba con fuerza un collar de plata, vio que estaban a punto de desembarcar en el puerto de un gran almacenaje, al menos parecía eso.

-La isla de Hashima. – Dijo Tatsuma acercándose, a lo lejos Aoi vio a Kai acercarse a esos extraños hombres demasiado rubios y demasiado altos, que hasta ahora solo los miraban desde lejos como una amenaza silenciosa.

-No parece agradable. – Dijo Daiki.

-Fue abandonada por Japón hace décadas por la falta de su principal producción que explotar. – Sonrió con malicia. – Pero ahora que lo pienso es el lugar perfecto para esconderse en Japón, no está lejos pero tampoco está cerca y ellos tienen un mar que los protege.

\- ¿Quién? – Pregunto Hiro, sin sentirse bien al saber que Tatsuma sabia más que él.

Tatsuma solo señalo y todos nos acercamos más al borde donde entre los escombros de edificios sumamente altos podíamos ver más cabecitas rubias, más de los hombres y mujeres de este barco.

Bajaron a lo que parecía un mundo de concreto y Aoi miro a las personas que se encontraban en el lugar, pálidos, rubios, de ojos azules tan claros como vidrios y tan altos, definitivamente había algo que no le gustaba de estas personas.

\- ¿Extraños no? – Se sorprendió por la pregunta, pero solo era Kai ese chico rubio que solía hablar con malicia, pero antes de que ella lograra responder, el chico señalo el collar. - ¿Qué es eso?

-Ohhh mi hermano antes de irse a la Academia me dejo esta piedra Alice. – Saco completamente la cadena plateada con un guardapelo plateado liso de una parte y del otro lado adornado con llamas. –La familia con la que vivía me lo regalo cuando se dieron cuenta de la piedra. – Dijo Aoi recordando como la señora Nogi lo había mandado a hacer especialmente para ella, dentro descansaba la piedra rojiza. El chico no pudo contestar porque Tatsuma impetuoso como siempre llego.

-Quiero hablar con tu padre. – Dijo Tatsuma con algo de sorna al pronunciar "padre". – Estas personas no me dan confianza y estoy seguro que tu padre es el líder.

-De eso quería hablarles. – Dijo el chico mirando a la multitud que se movía lentamente sin quitarles los ojos de encima. – Dice que pueden pasar la noche aquí, asegura que nadie utiliza las casas del sur. También quiere hablar con el chico que acabo con las organizaciones de Japón. – Tatsuma asintió y todos nos movimos cuando él lo hizo, Kai incluido.

* * *

Natsume se pasó el día examinando los expedientes de la clase de habilidades peligrosas, sentía que así podría encontrarle algo de sentido a la situación, su amorosa y a la vez burlona madre había aparecido de la nada y traicionado a sus hijos en menos de dos días, él sabía que seguía viva pues su trato con Kounji se basaba en el bienestar de ella, pero su actitud no hacía nada más que confundirlo y… ¿Detestarla? Podría ser.

Se recostó en silencio al borde de su cama mientras intentaba leer otros papeles y cabeceo un poco, una suave mano se posó en su mejilla y el abrió los ojos rápido poniendo su peor mirada, pero solo pudo sorprenderse Mikan con el cabello suelto y el uniforme lo miraba.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? – Dijo y el chico quiso dejar de mirar sus ojos dorados. – ¿Porque me alejas? – Pregunto insistente.

\- ¿Por qué no simplemente aceptas que no quiero tenerte cerca? – Murmuro el desviando la mirada.

-Ambos sabemos que no es así. – Murmuro la chica tan bajito que Natsume juro que su mente se lo había dicho, Mikan coloco ambas manos en el rostro de Natsume mientras acercaba su rostro y el no puedo evitar dejarse llevar mientras pasaba sus manos por su cintura…

Su cabeza reboto en la cama, se había quedado dormido, coloco ambas manos sobre sus ojos mientras negaba con la cabeza, él debía haberlo sabido Mikan era demasiado infantil para hacer eso aparte de que no tendría muy buena opinión de el ahora que la ignoraba, el chico se puso de pie y oyó a alguien en el pasillo se puso de pie y se asomó por la puerta tal vez podría encontrarse a Luna y podría seguirla para investigar pero lo único que vio fue a Mikan con el uniforme y el cabello suelto justo como había soñado con ella, la chica llego al borde de la salita donde se podía entrar a los cinco cuartos y de las sombras salió Arashi ese extraño chico al que Natsume nunca había prestado demasiada atención, Mikan le hizo una seña de que guardara silencio y la siguiera. Natsume solo se pudo quedar en su lugar apretando los puños mientras se recordaba a si mismo que su vida ya era lo suficientemente mala como para enamorarse de una chica.

* * *

Yuka Azumi estaba sentada en un gran restaurante, miraba recelosamente la foto donde aparecían su pequeña hija Mikan y Nonno Sakura, el adorable viejecillo que la había adoptado a ella misma como una hija por un corto tiempo, al principio el hombre pensaba que ella era un ser celestial por su Alice de teletransportacion pero con el tiempo el hombre solo vio en ella a una muchacha confiada y algo holgazana, en la naturaleza del hombre estaba ser mandón y ponerla a hacer quehaceres fáciles, a ella no le molestaba, de hecho consideraba a esa etapa la más feliz desde que escapo de la Academia. Sonrió inconscientemente pensando en que su hija seria educada de esa forma, sin rendirse, sin holgazanear.

-Creo que deberías ver esto Yuka. – Dijo Shiki tendiéndole el periódico con un artículo encerrado en rojo. Ella se tensó al momento pensando que era sobre el trabajo en cambio se encontró leyendo un accidente de trafico cualquiera, un coche volcado cerca de un pequeño pueblo en el campo que había causado un gran incendio forestal, varios muertos que quedaron atrapados en sus casas, dos muertes del accidente de tráfico. Kaoru Hyuuga y Natsume Hyuuga. Su mano tembló viendo la foto de su amiga y antes de darse cuenta Shiki mantenía una mano en su espalda protectoramente.

-Mira la locación. – Dijo el presionándola, ella agradecía esa presión era lo que la hacía continuar sin importar cuan doloroso fuera, tomo el periódico y busco con la mirada evitando que sus ojos se toparan con la foto. – Ese pueblo es al lado…

-Al lado del pueblo donde Mikan. – Completo ella.

* * *

Aoi se encontraba en uno de los balcones desiertos de la isla Hashima viendo como Tatsuma apretaba el cuello de Kai, ellos decían que estaban "practicando" pero Aoi en realidad pensaba que se intentaban matar el uno al otro, ella era un estilo de réferi cuando veía que cualquiera de los chicos se ponía azul por falta de aire o el otro quería atacarlo cuando estaba indefenso, ella movía las manos para que poco del fuego naranja los separara.

La isla la asustaba y esa era uno de los motivos por los que seguía viendo sus peleas en vez de ir a dormir, por el estado de la isla parecía que se había desatado el mismísimo infierno aquí, aunque los chicos ya le habían dicho que eso no había pasado, incluso las sombras proyectadas por el fuego la hacían encogerse mas, se recostó viendo por el rabillo del ojo la pelea de los chicos y recordó la promesa que se había hecho así misma, hace tiempo.

-Si onii-chan no sonríe, yo sonreiré por él. – Se repitió así misma en voz baja. – Quería alegrar el entorno de onii-chan. – Pensó en su hermano yéndose a la Academia con sus pequeños hombros firmes ¿Cuánto soportarían esos hombros? – Pero el ya no necesita una sonrisa, necesita que alguien lo proteja y quite toda esa carga de sus hombros. – Se paró y reto a la sombra con la mirada, los chicos la miraban fijamente.

\- ¿Qué decías Aoi? – Dijo Tatsuma mirándola fijamente.

-Puedo entrenar con ustedes. – Balbuceo, Kai asintió confundido por su rostro de miedo y Tatsuma le tendió una mano y después con una sonrisa cínica la alzo y estrello en el suelo.

-Mala elección sobre quien confiar. – Le indico el chico mientras mantenía una pose parecida al box, Aoi se pudo de pie, por última vez sus ojos se dirigieron a las sombras del terreno mientras su mente le decía "Se más fuerte, deja de temblar, deja de tener miedo, se más fuerte".

* * *

Mikan despertó tarde ese día, su abuelito murmuro cosas sobre lo irresponsable que era su nieta pues no había podido despertarla en todo el día, pero ella simplemente se sentía muy cansada, se paró con un mareo y bajo a verlo.

-La escuela ya debe haber terminado. – Murmuro ella aun con su pijama en la cocina.

-Hoy no hubo escuela. – Murmuro el soltando el periódico que había estado leyendo y con el que la despertó hace unos instantes con un gran golpe. – Varios hombres fueron a ayudar con el incendio del pueblo vecino. – Mikan se sobo el pequeño chichón mientras se hacia sus acostumbradas coletas. – Hotaru te vino a buscar. – Y con esto la chica sonrió y salió corriendo hacia su cuarto a cambiarse, no le intereso los gritos de su abuelito a su espalda.

El hombre cansado dejo el periódico en la mesa, junto con el desayuno de su nieta, pensando en los ojos de la niña cuando intento despertarla por la alarma de incendio, ellos vivían en un pueblo pequeño con varias casas antiguas de madera por eso los incendios no eran cosa de broma, el accidente de ayer en la tarde había quemado el bosque que los separaba del pueblo vecino, ellos vivían al límite de ese bosque por lo que al sonar la alarma el hombre se apresuró a despertar a Mikan, la encontró parada al borde de su ventana, por esta ya entraba el humo toxico y el brillo del fuego le daba un aspecto siniestro a la escena pero lo que lo sorprendió mas fue la mirada de la niña, perdida y fija en el fuego, sus ojos brillaban de un tono diferente al dorado de sus ojos, brillaban de un color ámbar, igual a los de su madre, el hombre se sorprendió al ver que el fuego no tocaba la casa, paso a los lados y acabo con las plantas cercanas, cuando el incendio se apagó la niña cerro los ojos, no importaba cuanto la llamara ella parecía profundamente ¿Dormida? Eso lo desespero profundamente, de tal madre tal hija, hacían cosas increíbles sin siquiera darse cuenta, él pudo respirar con facilidad cuando la niña bajo y le dio una gran mordida a su tostada, se veía totalmente bien.

-Iré a jugar con Hotaru. – Dijo antes de plantarle un beso en la mejilla, el hombre suspiro aliviado ¿Si algo le pasaba a Mikan que cuentas le daría a Yuka? Si es que algún día la volvía a ver.

* * *

Esa fue la primera vez que Mikan anulo el Alice de alguien, aunque ella ni siquiera lo noto, el roto chico que era Natsume en esos momentos se sintió mejor al saber que su descontrolado fuego no había acabado con la vida de nadie en el siguiente pueblo pues ya era suficiente con las pocas casas que sabía se quedaron atrapadas en el incendio con sus habitantes.


	50. 45 Cada versión de la historia

**Capitulo 45. Cada versión de la historia**

* * *

-Te contare una historia muy antigua. – Dijo el chico, había algo en su mirada que hizo que Mikan se sintiera a gusto por lo que se quedó quieta esperando expectante la historia que el niño se moría por contar. – Antes los Alice no negaban lo que eran, ni se escondían en escuelas como estas. – Dijo haciendo un movimiento despectivo. – De hecho, se juntaban entre sus similares, entre clanes, se dividían así mismos por sus poderes. Todo el poder residía en el Clan de la Vida y ellos mandaban como reyes y en realidad lo eran en esa época, todos los clanes poderosos descendían de ellos. Se llamaban así mismos clanes inferiores. El primer rey tuvo cinco hijos, el segundo hijo fue designado poco apto para ser el nuevo rey del Clan de la Vida y se le designo su propio clan. El clan del sol…

\- ¿Qué paso con los otros 4 hijos? – Pregunto Mikan sin poderse contener pues ya guardaba algunas preguntas para sí misma.

Arashi ansiaba tanto contar la historia que se sintió un poco molesto con su intromisión aun así contesto. – Paso lo mismo con la primera hija, el tercer hijo y la cuarta hija, ninguno de ellos fue lo suficientemente fuerte para suceder al clan de la vida y se les dio su propio clan. – El chico inclino los hombros como restándole importancia. – En cambio el quinto hijo se volvió rey. Pero eso no importa regresemos al segundo hijo y el clan que el formo. – Pero la chica tenía la mirada perdida. – ¿Qué pasa? – Arashi no pudo evitar su tono de enfado.

\- ¿Lo que me estas intentando contar es el origen de los Alice? – Pregunto ella y de repente se puso de pie. – Lo siento tengo que irme. – Dijo Mikan mientras salía despacio del cuarto que había sido de habilidades peligrosas, conforme avanzaba comenzó a correr, algo en su mente le decía que ya sabía esa historia y no le gustaría el final.

* * *

Tatsuma, Daiki, Hiro, Aoi y Kai habían dormido en la abandonada isla de Hashima algo inquietos por la oscuridad de una ciudad fantasma y el total silencio que la noche les proporciono, ahora se encontraban frente a Mirt, el padre de Kai, el hombre de cabello oscuro miraba incesantemente a su hijo, pero este parecía querer mantener las distancias.

\- ¿Y entonces de que quería hablar señor Mirt? – Dijo Tatsuma intentando quitarse esa sensación de incomodidad por esta familia recién reunida. - También espero saber con qué intenciones entra a Japón con algo más parecido a un ejército. – Dijo el muchacho yendo al punto que le interesaba.

El hombre mostro una sonrisa paciente indicándoles que se sentaran. – Solo era investigación, sabíamos de las organizaciones, aunque intentamos no involucrarnos con ellas, pero el hecho de que un país quede vacío atrajo nuestra curiosidad.

\- ¿Nuestra? ¿Quiénes son usted y esa gente? – Dijo Tatsuma temiendo la respuesta.

\- ¿Supongo que escucharon sobre el clan de la vida? – Dijo el hombre. – Los soberanos de los que ahora se hacen llamar Alice.

-Es solo una leyenda. – Dijo Tatsuma con una frialdad que los sorprendió a todos.

-Una leyenda por la que mi gente sigue esperando su regreso. – Aoi y los demás se habían perdido en cambio Tatsuma suspiro exasperado, el hombre vio los rostros de confusión de todos menos Tatsuma y procedió a explicar. – Se dice eran los reyes de los Alice, eran tan fuertes como crueles, que conquistaron tantos clanes que mantenían como fieles sirvientes formando la mejor época de para los Alice, pero notaron la envidia de uno de sus principales súbditos, el clan del sol quería la corona así que el clan de la vida nos creó a nosotros.

\- ¿Creo? – Se atrevió a preguntar Aoi.

-Sí, nos creó. – El hombre se inclinó estudiando cuidadosamente a Aoi. – ¿Acaso la gente del fuego no te enseño nada? – Aoi no sabía que contestar a eso por lo que miro a los chicos en busca de ayuda.

-No sé de lo que habla. – Comento en voz baja sintiéndose apenada.

-Yo tampoco sé nada de lo que hablas. – Comento Kai altanero, mientras examinaba sus uñas como si fueran lo más brillante del mundo, Tatsuma soltó una carcajada al ver como intentaba esconder su ignorancia con arrogancia.

El hombre puso una mirada sorprendida por su hijo, pero no discutió, en cambio comenzó a explicarle la historia a los chicos. – El clan de la vida, como lo dice su nombre podían dar vida y no cualquier tipo de vida, ellos podían crear Alice. En un momento de desesperación al saber que el clan del sol los quería traicionar y no solo eso, todos los demás clanes se habían unido contra ellos, ellos crearon a los Alice que podían manejar el agua y como complemento a los de la tierra, de igual forma crearon a los Alice que podían manejar el fuego y como complemento el aire. Nuestro deber era salvar al clan de la vida. – Aoi estaba encantada con esa historia, sus labios estuvieron a punto de preguntar qué había pasado.

Cuando Kai interrumpió. – ¿Eso no es muy fantasioso? – Todos aun podían notar a un niño herido que veía con una pequeña fascinación a su padre cuando este no lo miraba.

-A veces creo lo mismo. – Dijo el hombre. – Siento que esa historia es como las leyendas griegas, demasiada fantasía, pero a la vez esta lo que podemos hacer. No somos humanos normales ¿Tu que piensas chico? – Dijo Mirt mirando directo a Tatsuma.

Tatsuma no contesto inmediatamente mientras procesaba la información. – Supongo que podría ser cierto, existen demasiadas pruebas, la misma AAO de donde procedemos tenía una ciudad subterránea del clan de las estrellas, las Academias Alice tienen demasiados motivos de estrellas, lunas y soles que representan a cada clan, incluso aún existen conjuntos de personas que dicen ser los descendientes de esos clanes. – El hombre sonrió.

-Los directores de las Academias. – Dijo complementando la información de Tatsuma, este solo asintió.

* * *

Mikan caminaba mientras apretaba con sus manos su mojada falda intentando exprimir toda el agua, los días en la Academia se habían puesto insoportables, Hotaru estaba ocupada con sus proyectos que realizaba con su Alice aunque también solía desaparecer misteriosamente, Sumire que de por si solía estar malhumorada ahora estaba enojadísima porque Natsume pasaba tiempo con Luna , Ruka preocupado se empezaba a alterar y por consiguiente a los animales de su alrededor y Natsume…parecía que para Natsume ella había dejado de existir, cuando ella había llegado a la Academia él era el único que parecía entenderla y se veían a menudo por lo cercano de sus cuartos pero ahora solo lo veía en clases y en esos momentos Luna se pegaba a su brazo de una manera que le parecía insoportable. Lo peor era el acoso de los demás estudiantes, antes nadie parecía quererse meter con una chica que aunque pequeña venia de la AAO, ahora parecía ser una costumbre de personas que ella pensaba que le caían bien, entro a su cuarto con un gran suspiro, quitándose el saco negro con detalles azules de la secundaria, cuando vio en el borde de la puerta una pequeña bolsita con un moño rojo, y ella no pudo evitar sonreír, desde que Luna había aparecido en su vida pequeños detalles como este habían empezado a aparecer, una libreta nueva cuando rompieron la que era de su madre, pequeños pasadores el día que un chico arranco con suficiente fuerza el listón de su cabello que hasta lo rompió e incluso un día que no bajo a almorzar por lo hinchados que estaban sus ojos apareció un pequeño bento detrás de su puerta, a veces no pasaba nada malo y aparecían cosas pequeñas pero totalmente pensadas para ella, nuevos listones o pompones para el pelo, plumas divertidas con rostros graciosos que a ella le encantaban, todos tenían en común el moño rojo.

Al principio pensó que Hotaru podría ser la causante, pero cuando se lo comento ella solo dijo. – ¿Porque gastaría dinero en esas cosas? – Mientras ponía una mirada adusta y seguía rebuscando entre piezas metálicas.

Tomo la pequeña bolsita encontrándose con una etiqueta que especificaba que eran "Polvos secantes de Central Town" justo lo que necesitaba, se quitó todo el uniforme quedándose con ropa casual y mientras los vertía en su uniforme le recordó a cuando un pastel se inflaba, así lo hizo su ropa hasta quedar totalmente seca, tomo la pequeña libreta que contenía las hojas del diario de su madre de su bolsa e hizo lo mismo sorprendiéndose al encontrarla como nueva comenzó a leer mientras rociaba los polvos en sus demás libretas y sus zapatos.

" _LA REJA DE LOS AMANTES"_

Leyó el curioso título y decidió que tendría que ir a ver ese lugar con sus propios ojos.

* * *

Aoi se exaspero de que se hubieran desviado del tema y comento. – ¿Pero que pasa con los Alice de fuego? – Mirt y Tatsuma se habían olvidado de ella mientras se medían uno al otro y al darse cuenta ambos contestaron al mismo tiempo.

-Las leyendas dicen que el clan de la vida nos creó… - Dijo el hombre mayor.

-No existen pruebas de que el clan de la vida existiera… - Dijo Tatsuma, pero al darse cuenta de que el hombre mayor hablaba guardo silencio y solo miro distraídamente el lugar desierto donde se encontraban.

-…el clan de la vida nos creó para protegerse de los demás clanes, pero no lo hizo a tiempo. – Siguió contando el hombre. - Aun éramos un proyecto cuando los demás clanes atacaron y asesinaron al clan de la vida.

\- ¿Entonces ya no existe nadie del clan de la vida? – Pregunto Kai dejándose llevar por la historia.

-Los hombres y mujeres de fuego y viento lograron salvar a una pequeña parte del clan de la vida, el deber de los hombres y mujeres de agua y tierra es encontrarlos y regresarlos a su lugar. – Dijo como dándole una lección a su hijo.

\- ¿Entonces lo que usted está tratando de decir es que varias personas con el Alice de agua y tierra se juntaron con el propósito de encontrar a una familia de fantasía? – Y aunque esa no fue su intención el tono de Tatsuma sonó burlón.

-Siempre han estado juntos, son las uniones perfectas agua y tierra, fuego y aire. El clan de la vida así lo determino al crearnos. El fuego y el agua son elementos vivos y mandan sobre el aire y la tierra respectivamente, por otra parte, juntos somos tan fuertes que ni las organizaciones o Academias fijan su mira en nosotros. – Dijo el hombre pensativo.

\- ¿Y el fuego? – Pregunto Aoi. – ¿Existe un lugar con puros Alice de fuego? – La idea de su familia junta inundo su mente.

-No lo creo, la mayoría murió protegiendo al clan de la vida y nunca nos hemos topado con ellos, solo encontramos personas dispersas, como tú. – Su esperanza se esfumo.

* * *

Apenas empezaba a atardecer, pero Mikan y Arashi se encontraban cerca de la reja principal, los alumnos no se podían acercar mucho a la única salida de la Academia, pero ellos entraron por el bosque y cada vez se alejaban más de esa salida. Mikan leyó en voz alta. – …se dice que un Alice del exterior abrió un portal en esa reja para poder verse con su verdadero amor, la historia cuenta que si es tu persona destinada ambos podrán salir por la reja, si sigues la reja de salida del lado derecho desde la puerta hasta llegar a un punto donde el patrón de la reja cambia. – Habían dado dos vueltas ya y la fina chamarra cazadora de Mikan no la protegía del frio por lo que ella ya se quería ir, Arashi mantenía los brazos detrás de la cabeza mientras miraba detenidamente cada punto de la reja.

Mikan estaba a punto de rendirse, de todas formas, no creía que el rumor fuera cierto o todos los alumnos que quisieran escapar ya lo habrían buscado, cuando Arashi menciono. – ¿Es eso? – La reja mantenía patrones de rombos, pero una de las intrincadas rejas mostraba un corazón en vez de un rombo, podrías pasar de largo sin darte cuenta que era distinto.

-Supongo que sí. – Menciono ella sin confianza dejando sus cosas a un lado.

\- ¿Y ahora qué? – Pregunto el chico calculando la altura. – ¿Nos arrojamos contra la reja? – Mikan había notado que Arashi se solía desesperar fácilmente. – La barrera nos matara ¿Sabes?

Mikan negó con la cabeza recordando que ella ya se había arrojado contra la barrera y no había muerto, aunque en ese entonces tenía a Ume dentro de ella. – El libro especifica que debes encontrar a tu verdadero amor. – Dijo ella con la libreta en mano mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

\- ¿Y quién dice que no soy tu verdadero amor? – Mikan estuvo a punto de replicar mientras una imagen de Tatsuma se formaba en su mente, pero el chico continúo hablando. – Esta fue la investigación más aburrida hasta ahora. – Comento el sentándose en el suelo frente a ella. Y era cierto, desde el día que habían ido a la clase de habilidades peligrosas habían hecho 2 investigaciones más. La primera fue en los dormitorios de chicas de preparatoria decían que se formaban agujeros negros que las llevaban a diferentes sitios dentro de la Academia (Me base en el agujero donde caen Ruka y Mikan al buscar una salida de la Academia) y ese era más que cierto se habían pasado toda una madrugada intentando descifrar donde estaban, le siguió la historia sobre como el clan del sol se rebeló junto con los demás clanes (Excepto el clan del tiempo) contra el clan de la vida, por lo injusto que era este con los demás clanes, derrocaron a un tirano comento Arashi. La segunda cosa que investigaron fueron las estatuas parlantes del área de preparatoria, aunque no pudieron acercarse mucho por lo amenazantes que eran, la historia de ese día fue más tranquila, le hablo sobre las cualidades del clan del sol, un clan que era bueno peleando no tanto como el clan de las estrellas, les conto sobre como todos solían ser rubios como el sol y con ojos dorados. Mikan espero sentada en el lugar a que Arashi comenzara con la historia como solía hacer. – ¿Que crees que paso con esos clanes después de la rebelión? – Le pregunto el chico rubio a cambio.

Mikan no sabía que responder, esas leyendas antiguas no podrían haber sobrevivido al paso del tiempo sin que las personas los notaran. – Cada uno tomo territorios donde se asentaron, el clan del sol en Europa, el clan de la luna en Japón y el clan de las estrellas en América.

-Justo como las Academias. – Murmuro Mikan. Arashi asintió contento de que la chica comenzara a entenderlo.

-De hecho, cada director es un descendiente de esos clanes. Kounji del clan de las estrellas, Hii-sama del clan de la luna y Kazumi Yukihira del clan del sol.

\- ¿Esos clanes formaron las Academias? – Pregunto ella.

-Eso no lo es y no lo creo. – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros. – Lo que, si se es que cada vez que muere un director de una Academia, envían una nueva persona para suplirlo del mismo clan. Siempre hay uno de cada clan al mando.

* * *

El pasado era demasiado engañoso a los ojos de Natsume, a veces se le presentaba en recuerdos vagos que solo lo lastimaban, aunque acababa de entender que entrometerse demasiado en el pasado lo lastimaría más, cada vez que su madre lo veía indiferente era una prueba.

Camino cansado por la oficina de Kounji, demasiado cansado, tal vez sintiéndose más vacío que antes vio el andar infantil de Luna al caminar y se detuvo siguiéndola de cerca, esa chica lo inquietaba de mala forma, la vio mirar a ambos lados antes de entrar a la oficina de Kounji, por pura costumbre Natsume entro al cuarto contiguo y se apresuró a llegar al balcón, brinco hacia al balcón del siguiente cuarto lo más silencioso que pudo, no miro solo espero y escucho.

-… ¿Qué no puedes hacer nada bien? – Murmuro enfadado el niño en su asiento. – Ella solo es una niña ¡Una niña! – Exclamo exasperado. – De las únicas que quedan de la AAO, el miedo que todos le tienen a las organizaciones es mi única oportunidad para regresar al poder, si ella hace algo mal se verá reflejado en ese miedo, podremos regresar la clase de habilidades peligrosas a mi disposición sin escondernos ¡Para tener a la hija de Yuka! – Grito tan enfadado que Natsume casi da un brinco.

Luna comenzó a murmurar disculpas rápidas en frases nerviosas que Natsume supuso Kounji cayo con un gesto. – No importa lo que tengas que hacer, hazla parecer tan peligrosa como los rumores que corren por la Academia.

\- ¿Lo que sea…? – Y Natsume noto algo de duda en la voz de la chica. – Si, director prometo que Mikan Sakura. – Y sin más escucho la puerta cerrarse

* * *

-Nos vamos. – Dijo Tatsuma.

\- ¿Cómo? – Pregunto Hiro.

-Si es necesario nadaremos hasta allá. – Esto causo un gritillo de Aoi y los reclamos de Daiki. – Pero nos iremos ahora.

-Tatsuma. – Los cuatro chicos se sorprendieron al encontrar a Kai en la puerta. – Tengo que hablar contigo, estaba tan serio que Tatsuma solo acertó a tenderle una mano para que se sentara en el suelo y así los dos chicos lo hicieron. – Tengo miedo por Mikan. – Susurro el chico del agua sin esperar.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no dijo Ume que ella estaría segura allá? – Pregunto Tatsuma examinando cualquier expresión en Kai, esperando un descubrir así cualquier cosa.

-Tengo mis razones, principalmente está el director de la escuela primaria, él sabe sobre el Alice de robo de Mikan, ella podría ser obligada a entrar a la clase de habilidades peligrosas en cualquier momento. – Dijo Kai

-Estoy al tanto de eso y por eso Japón debe estar sin organizaciones, así la clase de habilidades peligrosas no tendrá que pelear. – Dijo tranquilo pues ya había pensado en eso.

-También están las favoritas de la AAO. –Tatsuma lo miro sin comprender. – Ellas estuvieron buscando en el futuro y en el pasado para hacer que la AAO cayera. – Tatsuma no sabía eso, pero esa era una razón de que odiara a cualquier Alice con el poder del tiempo, para no sentirse tonto al no saber eso solo asintió. – Una de ellas también entro a la Academia aun no lo sé con precisión, pero ¿Para qué lo hizo? Si Mikan es parte de su plan…

-Definitivamente tenemos que irnos. – Tatsuma se paró y cargo con sus cosas más rápido.

-Yo puedo ayudar con eso. – Dijo Kai aun sentado en el suelo.

* * *

Arashi se despidió confiadamente de Mikan, había sido una tarde larga y el solo quería irse a descansar a su cuarto, pero tenía un plan en mente y no podía fallar en cualquier detalle pues se consideraba a sí mismo una persona meticulosa, toco en la puerta de madera oscura esperando una respuesta, nada, volvió a tocar esta vez mas fuerte esperando que las puertas de las habitaciones de a los lados no se abrieran, Hotaru Imai abrió su puerta, evaluó con la mirada sus botas desgastadas y el cabello rubio revuelto pero aun así se hizo a un lado para dejarlo entrar, mientras el sonreía.


	51. 46 Maldición

**Capítulo 46: Maldición.**

* * *

Mikan y Arashi se encontraban en el bosque del norte, los rumores de fantasmas la habían atraído aquí o más bien dicho habían atraído a Arashi que pidió por una vez elegir el lugar, a Mikan no le molesto venir pues cerca de estos bosques Ume y Kai habían encontrado la salida de la Academia, una salida sin ella. Aun ahora veía sus rostros en los panfletos que se encontraban pegados por toda la Academia, pero sentía ese día cada vez más lejos. No habían encontrado ningún fantasma y Mikan se preguntó si era porque les hacía falta un Alice como el de Youichi, sintió sus manos arder y supo que su Alice de robo se había activado con solo desear el tener un Alice que no era suyo, respiro ruidosamente e intento enfocar su vista en una rama de un árbol.

-Deberías aprender a controlarlo. – Murmuro Arashi, ella lanzo un gran suspiro al intentar dejar de usar su Alice, por el rabillo del ojo vio los colores del Alice de Arashi un verde intenso casi primaveral con una pequeña patina ambarina.

\- ¿Cuál es tu Alice? – Pregunto la chica, sintiéndose tonta al no haberlo preguntado antes. En esta escuela todos se preguntaban cuál era el Alice de una persona incluso antes que el nombre.

El chico saco una bolsa castaña con varias piedras la vacío con cuidado en el suelo y Mikan vio al menos 10 piedras Alice de brillantes colores. – Mi Alice siempre ha sido muy débil apenas una pequeña traza, así que un pariente lejano me dio todas estas piedras. – Dijo mientras jugaba con una muy pequeña y naranja.

-Pero ¿Cuál es? – Dijo la chica dándose cuenta que Arashi no era más que un desconocido, retiro la mano que estuvo a punto de tocar una de las piedras.

El chico pareció pensarlo por un momento hasta que dijo – Tengo dos, puedo saber los sentimientos de una persona. – Rio con un poco de disimulo. – Como tu desconfianza en este momento, de igual manera puedo aumentar o disminuir esa desconfianza.

\- ¿Las personas sienten lo que tú quieres? – Dijo Mikan sintiéndose insegura, su Alice de anulación se elevó como una pequeña capa.

-No precisamente. – Dijo el chico mientras guardaba las piedras una por una. – No creo las emociones solo las aumento o las disminuyo, pero estas ya deben existir en la persona. Desconfianza, odio o amor solo cambio su intensidad. El segundo es algo parecido a tu anulación. – Mikan sintió aún más desconfianza, no recordaba con precisión a todas las personas que le habían dicho que su Alice era raro, Kanbu, Ume, Tatsuma, aunque esta vez su desconfianza no fue aplacada por el Alice de Arashi. – Aunque se podría decir que se parece a la tercera forma de vida de Alice. – Dijo dudoso.

\- ¿La tercera forma? ¿Poder explosivo, pero con duración corta? – Pregunto Mikan rememorándolas.

-Exacto, se puede decir que puedo llevar a un Alice a su máximo, pero eso acabara con Alice, sin importar la forma de vida que tenga su poder. – Dijo el chico cerrando la bolsita. – Bueno hoy te contare sobre el castigo que impuso el clan de la vida. – A Mikan había empezado a gustarle la historia del chico, así que guardo sus dudas para otro momento y escucho atentamente, aunque tal vez fue el hecho de que su anulación cayo en algún momento, pero se sintió cómoda. – Aunque más bien sería una maldición.

\- ¿Pero mataron a todos no? – Pregunto Mikan ignorando la mirada de Arashi por interrumpirlo nada más empezar.

-Mataron al rey, pero escaparon muchas personas que pertenecían al clan de la vida entre estos algunos hijos del rey, las leyendas cuentan que antes de morir el rey pronuncio unas palabras que resonaron en la mente de todos "Tu sangre traicionera sufrirá las consecuencias…" y después de esto maldijo a cada clan con maldiciones especiales para cada uno, de hecho, para que cada uno no pudiera gobernar en su lugar. Para el clan del sol que estaba orgulloso de su poder y autonomía fue un duro golpe. – Entonces Mikan noto que el chico repetía palabras mecánicamente como si hubiera escuchado esa historia toda su vida.

\- ¿Qué les paso? – Dijo intentando sacarlo de su mundo.

-Los hijos de cada clan nacieron débiles en sus Alice, en el caso del sol se descubrió que habían sido malditos transformándose en dos mitades, el poder que debía de ser de uno se dividía entre dos y esas dos partes eran dependientes el uno del otro, sin uno el otro no podría tener un Alice.

-No me parece tan grave. – Dijo Mikan sin entender el castigo. – En cambio ganas una persona que te complemente ¿Tenían los mismos Alice?

Arashi sonrió y a Mikan le pareció su primera sonrisa sincera. – Para personas orgullosas y autosuficientes que esperaban obtener el trono fue un duro golpe, ahora eran débiles y dependían de otra persona y también estaban impotentes ante los otros clanes, no hubo una guerra entre ellos simplemente porque todos temían a la gran maldición que había pronunciado el clan de la vida.

\- ¿Gran maldición? – Pregunto intentando entender.

-Si el clan de la vida con su maldición se proponía acabar con los 3 clanes, sus maldiciones personales solo era un paso para humillarlos, la verdadera amenaza radicaba en que siguieran juntos, así que cada clan se separó.

* * *

Mikan demasiado cansada se arrastró al cuarto de Hotaru que era un paralelo del suyo, pero en diversos tonos de morado, amarillo y gris, era algo dinámico y practico con grandes mesas de cristal en las que Mikan no podía mencionar ni tres de los instrumentos sin dudar de su nombre.

-Mikan. – Dijo Hotaru poniéndose de pie desde una de las grandes mesas. – ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Solo quería pasar un rato contigo. – Murmuro la chica. – Solo nos vemos en los entrenamientos. – Dijo algo apenada, Hotaru asintió y Mikan cerró la puerta mientras se acercaba, el metal destrozado de un azul profundo se encontraba en la mesa. – ¿Qué haces?

-Los inversionistas del colegio me encargaron una versión de Pigula (el robot gigante que Hotaru promociona en el festival) disponible para terrenos difíciles. – Dijo mientras rodaba un desarmador en las manos.

Mikan vio la mesa al otro lado llena de inventos nuevos, Hotaru era así solo podía crear lo que le interesaba o necesitaba para holgazanear siempre enfocado en animales. – Y supongo que no te sale. – Comento Mikan tomando el primer invento, una tortuga con una boca excesivamente grande. – ¿Para qué sirve?

-Identifica y busca cosas que sueles necesitar cuando estas cómodo, como el control. – Mikan rio y abrió el caparazón al escuchar un ruido. – Su caparazón hace palomitas mientras tenga maíz dentro. – Comento mientras Mikan intentaba tomar una de las chisporreantes palomitas la tortuga la mordió. – Tiene un sistema de seguridad incluido

Mikan se metió su dedo enrojecido a la boca mientras tomaba una cajita con forma de nube. – ¿Y esto? – Lo abrió y una sustancia transparentosa y viscosa se cayó en su mano derecha.

-Impermeabilizante para cuando llueve. – Dijo sin mirarla mientras se colocaba un casco para soldar.

Hotaru termino dejando la mesa y las dos chicas se sentaron a ver los cinco inventos que faltaban, tres más mordieron a Mikan y el "impermeabilizante" le tinto la piel de un amarillo fosforescente pero las chicas rieron y hablaron como antes

-Deberías inventar algo que pueda cargar muchas cosas, sea rápido y capaz de comunicarse con otras personas. – Dijo Mikan frotando con una toalla su mano amarilla.

* * *

Mikan se despertó y miro a Hotaru durmiendo plácidamente mientras ella intentaba desenredarse de las sabanas, corrió a su cuarto a darse un baño cuando piso la pequeña tarjetita con un minúsculo moño rojo.

Esto era nuevo, ella nunca había recibido una nota de la persona que le enviaba los regalos, con una bonita letra venia escrito "Hoy no vayas a la escuela, desconfía de Luna", por un momento barajeo la posibilidad de faltar a la escuela y quedarse sentada todo el día leyendo el diario de su madre o entrando al cuarto de Hotaru a jugar con sus inventos, pero solo fue por un segundo, ella en realidad no conocía a la persona de las notas y con frustración se dirigió al cuarto de baño para prepararse para su día en la escuela.

Amarro con esmero su cabello en coletas bajas que le llegaron hasta la cintura y camino con decisión a la escuela, Hotaru ya se había ido a desayunar y ella llegaba tarde así que corrió hasta el edificio de secundaria, activo su Alice y con este vio escondidos a varios chicos a ambos lados, salto justo por el lugar donde estaban y solo así pudo notar el pequeño cable transparente con el que la querían hacerla caer, les saco la lengua como una cría y siguió corriendo hacia el salón, no tenía por qué seguir triste, su abuelito había muerto pero estaba segura que si alguien la hubiera molestado en la escuela del pueblo él le habría dicho que les plantara cara o al menos que no se dejara desanimar por eso, y ya que no podía hacer la primera, no les daría gusto de verla triste.

Azoto la puerta y entro con decisión y sentándose en el medio del salón, ella no era brillante como Hotaru para sentarse en la primera fila y no quería estar cerca de Natsume que se sentaba en la última fila así que el medio era un buen lugar para ella, no saco el cuaderno de su madre, el pobre ya había sufrido mucho, así que enlazo las manos al frente como la estudiante modelo que nunca fue y evito mirar a las personas que la rodeaban, hasta que sintió algo pesado resbalar por sus hombros apuro las manos hacia su espalda y soltó un grito.

* * *

Ruka vio entrar a Mikan con gran decisión y algo de torpeza mientras se sentaba en el medio del salón, a dos mesas de distancia de donde él y Natsume solían sentarse, Natsume estaba retrasado como siempre. También vio el momento el que Luna se acercó sentándose en la fila trasera de Mikan con los ojos enfocados en Mikan que intentaba no mirar a nadie, sonrió mirando a varios de los chicos del salón que la miraron de igual forma, saco unas tijeras de la estuchera más cercano y con un movimiento preciso corto los rizos castaños de Mikan que se encontraban atrapados en una coleta, Mikan soltó un gritito agudo de susto y furia contenidos, puso las manos en el cuello como si eso pudiera contener la coleta que resbalaba.

\- ¿Qué demonios te pasa? – Grito Mikan y se abalanzo en Luna con una rapidez que ella no pudo evitar caer contra una banca tirando varias a su paso, Mikan levanto la mano derecha y no la abofeteo como todo el mundo esperaba, cerro el puño y dio directo en el rostro de Luna haciendo que la chica soltara un quejido y un grave crujido de su rostro, a la vez haciendo sentir mejor a Ruka por un momento, solo por un momento ya que después corrió para separarlas antes de que el segundo puño de Mikan se impactara en el rostro de Luna pero Hotaru llego y arrastro a Mikan del puño levantándola y a la vez Sumire (Con una sonrisa de satisfacción enorme en su boca) jalo a Luna que tenía la boca amoratada lejos de Mikan, al instante Mikan se arrojó a los brazos de Hotaru que empezó a deshacer la coleta recortada de su amiga susurrándole algo que el no llego a escuchar pero al instante Mikan salió del salón.

* * *

Natsume se encontraba en su cuarto esperando en silencio para tener alguna pista de que Mikan no había ido a la escuela, pero no había escuchado nada el sospechaba que todo el piso estaba vacío. Había faltado a la escuela ese día para intentar hablar con su madre, pero tuvo una vaga intuición de que algo iba mal así que camino directamente hacia el edificio principal donde esperaba encontrar a Kaoru Hyuuga y así fue, en una de las salas de esta grande mansión se encontraba su madre al lado de la ruidosa Luna que gritaba y exclamaba como poseída mientras caminaba por toda la sala, su madre miraba una la coleta castaña que colgaba de la mano de Luna.

\- ¡Esto no se puede quedar así! Ella es peor que Yuka…

-Aunque no creo que la culpen por golpearte. – Dijo Kaoru. – Esto no hace que la consideren un peligro, es solo una niña furiosa por su cabello. – La mente de Natsume procesaba todo más despacio cuando su madre se encontraba cerca, el quería entender el cambio en su conducta así que cuando ella soltó una pequeña risita, él pensó que él conocía esa parte burlona y creyó que no era tan imposible regresarla a ser como antes.

Luna con el veneno destilando por sus ojos estuvo a punto de contestarle a Kaoru cuando Natsume con una mano tomo sus antebrazos aprisionándola y con la otra mano le arrebato el castaño cabello, por las ondas en el final de los mechones y el tono solo podían ser de Mikan, por un momento su mente se puso en blanco el chico genio se quedó sin palabras estaba a punto de echar a correr hacia su cuarto o el salón cuando la risa de Luna lo despertó, la cizaña en su mirada y su tono de voz lo hizo enojar más.

-Debiste ver su cara. – Dijo mientras intentaba apartar sus manos, la fuerza del chico fue impresionante, junto ambas manos haciendo más fuerte el agarre aun con los castaños cabellos derramándose en sus palmas, el calor siguió aumentando y los castaños cabellos se prendieron en contacto con la piel de Luna, la chica abrió mucho los ojos cuando entendió su plan, araño sus manos y lo pateo pero Natsume no la soltó, el cabello quemado empezaba a dejar marcas y quemaduras profundas en los sitios donde el cabello se chamuscaba causando una masa negruzca que se pegaba a las heridas de Luna, un solo grito inhumano basto para que varias personas se acercaran corriendo a la habitación, pero antes de que nadie lograra atraparlo Natsume se dirigió al balcón, abrió ambas puertas y antes de saltar se encontró con la mirada de su madre, inexpresiva, rojo contra rojo y salto

-Bueno a él si lo puedes culpar y considerar peligroso. – Dijo su madre entre otra risita

* * *

Tatsuma suspiro con alivio mientras caía de rodillas en tierra, Kai Ryunami tenía un carácter explosivo y burlón pero lo que había hecho fue demasiado, propuso regresar a Japón a través de una balsa que el guiaría con su Alice de agua. – Con mi Alice lo tendré todo bajo control. – Había dicho el chico y confiados subieron a una balsa que empezó a llenarse de agua, el chico había reído tranquilo diciendo que él estaba controlando las olas para que los llevara más rápido a la orilla pero ellos tendrían que sacar el agua, Aoi se puso a gritar que no sabía nadar así que no fue de gran ayuda, Hiro se congelo en su lugar y no se movió hasta que arribaron en tierra, así que fue tarea de Tatsuma y Daiki intentar sacar el mayor agua posible mientras por dentro maldecía al chico del agua, él pensó por un momento que moriría pero ahora se encontraba en la blanda arena de una playa. Kai amarro la balsa.

-Te voy a matar. – Dijo Tatsuma recuperando el aliento. Kai sonrió y miro hacia el mar, directamente a la isla de dónde venían y Tatsuma supo lo que veía. – ¿Estás seguro de dejar la isla? Tu padre se quedó allá…

-Él dice que quiere cuidar de mí y ser una familia. – Dijo el chico haciendo nudos con sus propios dedos y el amarre de la balsa. – Me parece absurdo. – Dijo recuperando su compostura y usual altanería. – Es un desconocido que podría llevarme a cualquier otra organización igual que su hermano, pero… – Cuando Tatsuma se sintió seguro sobre sus propios pies, se acercó y soltó el precario nudo que el chico del agua había hecho y con una gran patada empujo esa balsa que ahora le parecía un instrumento horrible al mar.

-Odio navegar. – Dijo el chico ante cualquier excusa y Kai sonrió recordando al fuerte Tatsuma desesperado por sacar agua y no hundirse. – Pero quieres confiar en él ¿No es así? Quieres todo lo que él te propuso. – Kai no respondió, pero no era necesario.

* * *

Arashi vio el destello azul y marrón que era Mikan al correr, tiro su mochila y corrió detrás de ella se sorprendió por lo rápida que era la chica que brincaba y evitaba obstáculos sin siquiera detenerse a respirar, su Alice se activó mientras corría más lento, sus ojos se volvieron dos verdes lagunas de color intenso, sintió de Mikan furia, desesperación e impotencia y mientras el descendía el ritmo la desesperación de la chica disminuía. Cuando la chica paro y cayo de rodillas con el cabello por la frente el vio el desastre y las partes faltantes, no comento nada, solo se quedó allí de pie intentando encontrar las palabras para que dejara de llorar, a el simplemente le molestaban las niñas llorosas, en cambio Mikan pareció encargarse de la situación se enjuago las lágrimas salvajemente con el borde de su chaqueta, tomo la liga que mantenía prisionera el cabello de su única trenza y con ella se hizo una alta coleta intentando ocultar los pequeños cabellitos ralos que sobresalían. Lo miro con una hostilidad que no le había visto hace tiempo y saco su libreta blanca y dorada abriéndola en una página al azar, una página decorada con un dibujo de un abanico decorado con colores extravagantes llamo su atención y sin mirarlo a los ojos le señalo.

-Quiero ir aquí. – Su voz seca y rasposa por correr tan rápido y el llanto no le sorprendió.

-Podemos ir mañana… – Comenzó el, pero Mikan negó con la cabeza y él se dio cuenta que las lágrimas querían salir de nuevo.

-La Academia no confió en ella ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando? La última vez que fui castigada por algo así terminé entrando a la primer línea, necesita ser hoy. – Dijo y Arashi asintió.


	52. 47 Sin marcha atrás

**Capítulo 47: Sin marcha atrás.**

* * *

Mikan camino cerca del borde de los dormitorios de la sección preparatoria y del bosque del este mientras leía en voz alta - "Hana Hime Den es la mansión de la directora de escuela secundaria, es increíblemente grande y cuenta con su corte de flores…"

\- ¿Corte de flores? – Pregunto Arashi mientras Mikan se aguantaba las ganas de tocar los restos de su cabello.

-Yo tampoco tengo idea de que es. – Dijo mientras se encogía de hombros y se internaba en el bosque, era ya bien entrada la tarde y no había querido regresar a la escuela, ni al dormitorio se sentía mejor buscando en estos bosques un edificio que tal vez nunca encontrarían mientras sus pensamientos fluían sin restricciones ¿Por qué pequeños problemas como estos la hacían llorar de esta forma? Antes si cualquiera en la organización le hubiera dicho que su cabello era un estorbo, ella como respuesta lo habría cortado sin dudarlo, pero que alguien lo cortara en esta vida que podía elegir en el largo de su cabello y que aparte de todo cortara su cabello en un salón lleno de gente y con la única intención de lastimarla simplemente la altero, se sintió agredida de una forma extraña. Como de igual forma ya no levantaba la mirada por lo intimidante que le parecían todos a su alrededor, los comentarios susurrados a sus espaldas, e incluso las bromas que no le harían daño…simplemente la escuela era intimidante…era esa sensación de que no estar segura…

Con ese pensamiento siguió caminando hasta que sintió un desnivel en sus pies y cayó frente a una chica rubia que soltó su mano, ella la había arrastrado, miro hacia atrás como Arashi que también parecía concentrado en sus pensamientos miraba a todos lados y cuando empezó a gritar. – ¡Mikan!

-Es una barrera. – Dijo la chica que la tomo por el brazo, llevaba puesto un vistoso kimono de color rojo con detalles verdes oscuros casi como sus ojos, se notaba que era extranjera. – Soy Isabella. – Dijo mientras sus ojos verdes se oscurecían un poco y se dilataban. – Pareces ser, todo lo que tus lazos dicen de ti. – Me tendió una mano que yo no acepte quedándome en el suelo. – Al parecer nunca nos presentaron, pero las dos vinimos de la misma organización, Mikan se quedó embobada mirando la pálida mano que la chica le tendió, la tomo recordando que Eiichi se la había mencionado.

* * *

Ume suspiro mirando como su respiración dejaba nubecillas blancas, pronto cruzaría la frontera entre Kazajistan y Rusia, llegaría a Rusia que era un hoyo negro para los Alice, las organizaciones de este país eran conocidas por lo fuertes que eran y si entrabas en una organización Rusa no saldrías vivo, parte del gobierno controlaba varias secciones de las organizaciones por lo que los Alice eran más un chisme que un rumor entre los civiles, era un país que cualquier Alice con cerebro evitaría, pero Rei su hermano le había dicho que la última pista de ese hermano desconocido era Rusia, su mano tembló mientras caminaba por la sucia nieve ¿Y si nunca lograba salir? Mikan y Kai la seguirían buscando, de eso estaba segura, ella lo haría si cualquiera de ellos dos desapareciera. Se cubrió la cara con la bufanda, aunque no era necesario desde hace horas que era invisible, pero juraría que una chica rubia y extravagante la siguió con la mirada, lo olvido por un momento pensando en cómo encontrar a un chico que, aunque eran hermanos nunca había visto, en una ciudad donde ni siquiera conocía el idioma, sintió pasos a sus espaldas y vio a la misma chica seguida de otros dos. Rusia tenía una seguridad increíble y por un momento Ume pensó en dar vuelta atrás, correr lejos de Rusia, pero se dio cuenta de que para encontrar a un Alice en Rusia lo mejor sería entrar a sus organizaciones, ya no había marcha atrás dio un paso al frente mientras se hacía visible de todas formas esa chica podía seguirla con la mirada.

* * *

\- ¿Dónde estamos? – Pregunto Mikan viendo como Arashi ahora corría por el bosque buscándola con la mirada. – ¿Porque no nos puede ver?

-El Hana Hime solo está hecho para las más exquisitas flores que Hii-sama elige. – Ante la mirada de duda de Mikan, Isabella aclaro. – Se prohíbe la entrada a chicos, también a chicas comunes, pero yo tire de ti en la barrera. – Dijo con sencillez, mientras Mikan se estrangulaba el cerebro preguntándose si Eiichi le había dicho el Alice de esta chica.

\- ¿Por qué? – Pregunto ella mientras la chica revolvía en el borde de la tela del escote, saco una piedrita color morada con forma de berenjena.

-Porque ese chico no te dejara nada bueno. – Señalo a Arashi que inspeccionaba el suelo frente a ellas por donde Mikan había desaparecido, Mikan puso una mirada escéptica. – Con mi Alice puedo ver como cada relación, cada lazo afectara a tu futuro, aunque no puedo ver muy lejos en el futuro.

-Justo como la leyenda del hilo rojo del destino. – Dijo Mikan que se sabía la historia de derecho a revés, Isabella sonrió.

-Justo como eso, puedo ver el hilo que te une a tu familia. – Dijo tomando su mano, como resiguiendo un hilo invisible. – El hilo roto de una persona que te cuido toda tu vida, pero ya no está aquí, el hilo de padres que nunca conociste. – Señalo su dedo corazón. – Cuanto lloraras por el amor de tu vida. – Siguió más arriba. – La amistad con esos dos agentes con los que siempre estabas… – Medito por un momento. – Tu lo estas estirando y jalando tanto que estas cambiando la forma en que te sientes a ellos, tal vez ahora es ¿Rencor? – Mikan aparto la mano ocultándola en su pecho.

-Eso no es cierto. – Dijo ofendida pero no pudo decir "Yo los quiero" o incluso "Somos amigos", las palabras no lograron salir de su boca.

Isabella seguía mirando sus manos. – Sigue cambiando. – Pero como si despertara, Isabella siguió con su cometido y señalo a Arashi que mantenía una mueca de angustia. – Tal vez tu buscabas una amistad, pero el, el hilo que lo une a ti está lleno de obsesión, envidia y deseo ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? – Pregunto incrédula, Mikan negó con la cabeza era aún más extraña esta chica que aparecía de la nada con la única misión de advertirle de cosas que no creía. – Entonces te puedo mostrar lo que ese hilo te causara. – Dijo tomando la piedra que había sacado hasta hace poco. – Por mi sola no soy capaz de llegar tan lejos en el futuro, pero con esta piedra Alice de amplificación me vas a creer. – Le extendió su mano y Mikan la tomo, la curiosidad de saber su futuro pudo con ella.

Una luz la cegó obligándola a cerrar los ojos, pero extrañamente fue como si un foco dentro de su mente se hubiera fundido, cuando se atrevió a abrir los ojos estaba al borde de un peñasco, en frente de ella había una muchacha más alta, el cabello castaño ondulaba constantemente contra su espalda como si las olas que veía al fondo lo impulsaran, un chico rubio se encontraba frente de la versión castaña que veía de mí, obviamente éramos Arashi y yo, mi cabello estaba largo (Completo, sin ningún corte intencional) y con un corte distinto de hecho los dos parecían mayores y a la vez no, como si el mundo se hubiera detenido alrededor de ellos dejándolos en una edad indefinida, la chica murmuro unas palabras con tal seguridad que Mikan dudo que fuera ella, el chico soltó una carcajada a la vez que pasaba su mano por la mejilla de mi yo futuro, el gesto le pareció demasiado intimo que deseo que la chica se lo quitara de encima, bajo por su cuello como viejos conocidos y antes de llegar al escote ella logro ver el brillo del cuchillo que se clavo en su pecho, un asqueroso sonido de succión penetro en sus oídos mientras el la apuñalaba uno, dos, tres veces, la chica no grito pero Mikan si lo hizo…el cuchillo tintineo en el suelo y ella se encontró viendo el pasto verdoso donde volvía a estar tirada. – Eso es lo que veo del final de su relación, el será la persona que te mate. – Dijo Isabella.

-Isabella. – Las dos escucharon la voz de un chico, al girarse vio a Tono-senpai de la clase especial, le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa desde el suelo mientras se ponía de pie. – ¿Mikan? ¿Qué haces aquí? – Saludo el mientras frotaba su cabeza.

En ese momento Arashi grito su nombre realmente asustado y a Mikan se le lleno la boca de un sabor metálico mientras palpaba justo por encima de sus pechos sintiendo su corazón latir. – Tengo que irme. – Dijo titubeante. – Adiós, Tono-senpai. Mikan se dio la vuelta y corrió a través de la barrera hasta que encontró un lugar alejado por donde salió para tomar por sorpresa a Arashi que seguía buscándola.

* * *

Tatsuma había vuelto a su guarida en la central de trenes abandonados, miraba el polvoso lugar con cariño como si regresara a un hogar cálido y seguro, se sentó alejado de todos mientras rascaba el suelo donde había enterrado la mayoría de las cosas, encontró el frasquito con sangre y el líquido azulado y siguió rascando tanto que Aoi se sentó a su lado, demostrándole que la curiosidad la podía mantener callada, cuando saco una piedra Alice gris con toques rosas la chica la quiso tomar pero Tatsuma la levanto lo más que pudo, el niño se había convertido en un adolescente alto con músculos definidos por el entrenamiento, Aoi aunque también había crecido ahora solo era una niña que daba el primer estirón hacia la adolescencia. – Basta. – Dijo Tatsuma mientras ponía su mano entera en la cara de la niña, era un gesto que molestaba a Aoi. – Daiki, revisa si hay personas en los alrededores. Hiro, ven aquí. – Daiki corrió con su Alice de rapidez y Hiro que en ese momento estaba hablando con Kai se acercó y Tatsuma puso la piedra en su palma. – Esta es una piedra Alice de invisibilidad, logre que Ume me hiciera una hace mucho tiempo. – Dijo mirando a Kai, pero inmediatamente regreso su mirada a Hiro. – Combinada con tu Alice de camuflaje podrás pasar desapercibido en la Academia. – Nadie dijo nada. – Con esto podrás entraras en la Academia y seguirás a Mikan ¿La recuerdas no? Estatura promedio, castaña, boba sonrisa en el rostro, la única chica que les mostro piedad en las celdas.

Hiro recupero la voz mientras asentía con fuerza, la Academia Alice le parecía un lugar malo aún más malo que las organizaciones pues en la invasión ellos vieron la verdadera cara de esa escuela. – Claro que la recuerdo, ella fue la única que nos trató bien. – Esa chica fue la única que hablaba con ellos mientras se la pasaban días encerrados en un lugar oscuro y húmedo, les daba comida cuando nadie la veía e intentaba que sus días mejores, entre el, Aoi y Daiki habían prometido que la ayudarían si la volvían a ver, pero una cosa era decirlo y entrar a la Academia, su gran intelecto se activó y dijo. – Pero ¿cómo se supone que entrare a la Academia?

Tatsuma no contesto, pero Kai saco de su chaqueta la piedra Alice de color castaño que Ume le había dado para salir de la Academia, la piedra Alice de Hii-sama, sonrió mientras le daba la piedra Hiro.

* * *

-Isabella ¿Qué le hiciste? Ella parecía realmente asustada. – Dijo Tono mientras veía a Mikan cruzar la barrera y acercarse al rubio chico que arrastro de la mano mientras dirigía una mirada insegura hacia donde ellos estaban, aunque ya no los podía ver o eso pensó hasta que los desorientados ojos de Mikan brillaron con un tono ámbar y los miro a través de la barrera.

Isabella movió una mano en su dirección restándole importancia mientras caminaba al Hana Hime. – Solo la ayudaba a levantarse. – Dijo con su aguda voz. – La pregunta es ¿Tu qué haces aquí?

-Hii sama necesita más piedras Alice amplificación. – Dijo Tono

Isabella se colgó de su brazo mientras recorrían el camino – Hablando de eso, necesito una nueva. – Dijo mientras giraba entre sus dedos una piedra ennegrecida. Tono quiso preguntar como Isabella estaba agotando esas piedras que le regalaba tan rápido, pero la chica hizo un puchero con sus labios rosados y sus ojos verdes brillantes. – ¿No lo harás? – Y Tono recordó que chicas hermosas como Isabella siempre eran su debilidad, no era tonto y sabía que Isabella no era la típica chica cabeza hueca, era toda una estratega con un plan que Tono no deseaba saber, pero de igual forma sabía que ella necesitaba su Alice y por el momento a él.

* * *

Mikan cruzo la barrera teniendo a Arashi en frente de ella, recordó la carcajada del hombre rubio en la visión y sintió ganas de estremecerse, en cambio sonrió, pero no pudo evitar colocar sus manos encima de su pecho de forma protectora.

\- ¿Dónde estabas? Desapareciste de la nada. – Dijo el chico claramente confuso mientras miraba hacia atrás, Mikan también miro hacia atrás hacia lo que parecía la extensión del bosque, pero a través de su Alice de anulación vio a Tono e Isabella aun hablando a pocos pasos de ella, Arashi tomo su mano. – ¿Mikan? ¿Qué está pasando?

-Dio un giro equivocado. – Dijo mientras recordaba el ruido de succión del cuchillo entrando a su cuerpo. – Pero me siento realmente mal debería ir a mi cuarto. – Se soltó del brazo de Arashi mientras caminaba con firmeza.

\- ¿Y el trato? – Pregunto el chico haciendo ruido a su espalda. – La historia que va después de investigar cada rumor del libro. – Dijo el chico más serio, Mikan lo miro parecía tan calmado pero su mirada era fría y la inquietaba, él no le quitaba los ojos de encima y por un momento Mikan pensó que se encontraba mirando un espejo, sus mismos ojos y acaso ¿Esa no era la forma de su barbilla? O ¿La forma de su cara no se parecía a la suya? Si Mikan se pusiera al sol ¿Su tono de cabello no sería del color miel del cabello de Arashi? – Paso una mano por su cabello que seguía en una coleta alta intentando tener su cabello y el de Arashi juntos para compararlos.

-Yo realmente me siento mal hoy ¿Podríamos dejarlo para otro día? – Y se enojó consigo misma por lo vacilante que sonó su voz ¿Acaso la visión de su muerte la aterraba tanto? Ella estaba entrenada para controlar ese tipo de situaciones. En cambio, su voz temblorosa tuvo el efecto contrario en Arashi que tomo los mechones más cortos de su cabello pasándoselos detrás de la oreja, el gesto le recordó tanto a la visión.

-Tienes razón, hoy ha sido demasiado para ti. – Y sonrió, una sonrisa encantadora con hoyuelos, Mikan le devolvió la misma sonrisa mientras musitaba un "Gracias" con los labios y antes de que pudiera decir nada más camino hacia los dormitorios, no sabía si Arashi seguía a su espalda y no quiso voltear hasta el momento en que azoto la puerta de su cuarto a su espalda, corrió hacia el tocador y sonrió, se sonrió a sí misma, era su sonrisa de siempre paso ambas manos por los hoyuelos que se formaron en su rostro.

-Idénticos. – Se dijo mientras buscaba en su rostro. La parte de Mikan que desconfiaba de Arashi se quedó asustada viendo su rostro.

* * *

Kai se sentó en el suelo mientras veían como un indeciso chico partía hacia la Academia, el chico que se llamaba Hiro podría entrar a la Academia y vigilar a Mikan, si Isabella se le acercaba o algo iba mal él les avisaría y Tatsuma se encargaría de la situación, Kai se podía relajar en esos momentos y hacer lo que quisiera…

-Me estableceré con mi padre y sus amigos en la prefectura de Akita. – Dijo tan fuerte como para que Aoi y Tatsuma lo escucharan, Daiki había acompañado a Hiro a la Academia.

\- ¿Por qué tan lejos de Tokio? – Pregunto Tatsuma (Las prefecturas son como los estados de México, o eso fue lo que entendí)

-Aun así, vendré a verlos. – Dijo Ki ignorando la pregunta de Tatsuma. – Aun quiero hacer algo aquí y para eso necesito de tu ayuda. – Le dijo directamente a Tatsuma. – La tuya y de estos niños que destruyen las organizaciones, pero ¿qué pasa con los niños que salvan?

-Tengo un plan para ellos, aunque no lo creas. – Le dijo Tatsuma pensando en Australia y a todos los niños que se encontraban allá con varios ex-exterminadores de las organizaciones caídas.

\- ¿Y qué pasa con las otras ramas de las organizaciones? – Pregunto Kai. – ¿Qué pasa con las favoritas o los otros niños que no son Alice?

-Usualmente cuando cae una organización los agentes los mandan a pelear y así logramos rescatar a varios chicos, pero de las favoritas y los demás no tenemos rastro. – Dijo Tatsuma pensativo pues él también se lo había preguntado. – Supongo que ellos son evacuados y sería lógico pues ellos no están entrenados y son más vistos como un negocio. – Dijo Tatsuma restándole importancia, pero en la mirada de Kai vio que eran importantes para él.

-Quiero salvarlos a ellos. – Dijo muy serio.

Tatsuma y Kai no eran amigos y Tatsuma sabía lo que Kai creía acerca de eliminar las organizaciones así que le pareció raro y pregunto. – ¿Pensaras ayudarnos en nuestro plan suicida?

Kai asintió. – Eso mismo.

-Imposible. – Dijo Tatsuma. – Podríamos liberarlos si supiéramos su ubicación, pero tu bien sabes que siempre están cambiando de lugar. – Tatsuma lo sabía pues él los había escoltado algunas veces cuando era agente, a esos niños y niñas los consideraban mercancía y los mantenían en constante movimiento.

-Tengo un plan. – Dijo Kai con mucha seguridad. – Si consigo las rutas por donde los llevan o incluso el lugar donde los retinen ¿Contaría con su ayuda?

Tatsuma no sabía que contestar, detrás de Kai estaba Aoi mirando confusa a ambos chicos y Tatsuma pensó que si la AAO no hubiera caído Aoi sería una de esas niñas, asustada y perdida en la nada. Tatsuma querría salvar a Aoi definitivamente. Así que asintió mientras estrechaba la mano de Kai.

-No habrá marcha atrás ¿Sabes? – Le pregunto Tatsuma y Kai estaba a punto de contestar, pero Daiki llego y dijo:

-Tampoco habrá marcha atrás para Hiro, ya entro a la Academia. – Dijo algo nervioso.

* * *

 **¡HOLA! ¿COMO SE ENCUENTRAN?**

 **TOMO ESTE PEQUEÑO ESPACIO EN LA HISTORIA PARA AVISARLES QUE LOS CAPÍTULOS SE SUBIRÁN CADA MIÉRCOLES, ESPERO LOGRAR SUBIR 2 CAPÍTULOS PERO AVECES SERA 1 SI ESA SEMANA ANDO MUY OCUPADA EN LA ESCUELA.**

 **TAMBIÉN QUISIERA COMENTARLES QUE PIENSO SUBIR UN NUEVO FANFIC. ESTA VEZ SOBRE KODOMO NO OMOCHA**

 **ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y SIGAN ESA HISTORIA TAMBIÉN.**

 **BONITO RESTO DE SEMANA**

 **ATTE. DANIA**


	53. 48 Tipo de vida

**Capítulo 48. Tipo de vida**

* * *

¿Quién no ha jugado a las atrapadas? Es un juego simple, divertido y con demasiadas versiones. Mikan se recordaba a si misma jugando a las atrapadas en su pueblo natal junto con varios niños que rondaban su edad, aunque ahora veía la injusticia del juego, el que atrapa a los demás niños siempre la tiene difícil, más si se es pequeña y llorosa como la pequeña niña que observaba ahora, aunque ella no se sentía muy diferente, era esa pequeña niña llorosa en una versión más grande que había faltado a la escuela con el pretexto de no sentirse bien y ahora se encontraba sentada en el pasto desvelada por sus pesadillas al ver como la mataban, viendo a los niños de la clase A de primaria jugando a las atrapadas con una coleta firmemente atada en la coronilla de su cabeza pues en el extremo derecho su cabello había desaparecido considerable, suspiro sintiéndose completamente miserable.

Pero al instante escucho otro suspiro, uno más pequeño y malhumorado, Youichi se sentó encima de sus piernas mientras volvía a suspirar, Mikan sonrió mientras colocaba su cabeza sobre los mechones de cabello castaño de Youichi. – ¿Así que tú también lo pasas mal? – Dijo mientras el temperamental Youichi le dedicaba una de sus fulminantes miradas sin darle ninguna respuesta, a sus cinco años Youichi ya era un niño impaciente y malhumorado que hacia las muecas más adorables y las miradas de odio más tiernas que Mikan había visto jamás, a veces el parecido con Eiichi le rompía el corazón y más cuando el niño ponía esa mirada seria. – Aunque creo que esa niña lo está pasando peor ¿No crees? – Dijo señalando a la pequeña de cabello negro que intentaba atrapar a los otros niños de la clase A sin lograrlo.

-Hitomi me molesta. – Dijo con su pequeña vocecita angustiada.

\- ¿Hitomi? – Pregunto ella mientras veía bien a la niña, sus zapatos de charol rojos con brillantes, eran hermosos, su uniforme le quedaba grande y eso que era diminuto, con el cabello corto y un poco rizado sobresalía entre los demás niños que gritaban "La lepra" cuando ella se acercaba.

Youichi asintió señalando a la niña que parecía ser de su edad. – Y si ellos la molestan pronto vendrá llorando hacia acá. – Y aunque Mikan no le creyó, la niña pareció tener un sexto sentido cuando se trataba de Youichi porque se acercó llorando, la pequeña tenía unos enormes ojos grises con motas de lo que a Mikan le pareció un castaño fuerte rodeados de enormes pestañas negras, sería una muchacha hermosa y ahora entendía su nombre (Hitomi=ojos bonitos), la niña se arrojó hacia Youichi que aún se encontraba entre sus piernas y aunque Youichi hizo una mueca de asco, le palmeo la cabeza como si fuera su desconsolada mascota menos favorita haciendo un berrinche.

La niña la miro curiosa y Mikan se sorprendió al descubrir que sus ojos también eran muy expresivos y demostraban tanta tristeza que no se contuvo y le dijo. – ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes mal?

La niña meneo la cabeza mientras sus ojos se enrojecían. Mikan conocía esa sensación, cuando quieres llorar, pero luchas tanto por evitarlo que hasta temes hablar porque así escaparan las lágrimas, así que Youichi contesto. – Los nuevos le dicen la lepra porque ella no controla su Alice y varias cuidadoras se han enfermado.

\- ¡No entiendo eso de Alice! – Grito la niña demasiado fuerte, demasiado enfadada.

Los tres niños que parecían tener la misma edad los miraron curiosos, Mikan encontró raro que entraran tantos niños de golpe a la Academia, pero dejo esa cuestión para otro día. – No entiendo ¿Lepra? – Youichi asintió y la niña gimoteo retirando sus manos de encima de Youichi.

-Sí, su Alice es el de contagio. – Parecía que Hitomi se encogía con cada palabra. – Y no sabe controlarlo.

\- ¡Yo no quería lastimarlas! – Grito la niña. – Yo no quería…pero nadie me cree.

Mikan pensó en que le recordaba a alguien, a alguien importante, pero por el momento no supo bien decir a quien. – Vamos a verlas, estoy segura de que ellas no te culpan de nada. – La niña asintió mientras Mikan le ofrecía su mano, pero Hitomi la rechazo por temor a que otra persona enfermara, en cambio Youichi la tomo mientras arrastraba a Mikan al hospital, seguidos de la niña de zapatos rojos.

* * *

El hospital de la Academia era un hervidero de gente, Rei Serio había sido mandado a investigar el caso de dos cuidadoras de la sección primaria que habían muerto y el de otras 3 que aún seguían vivas, pero en muy mal estado. Entro silenciosamente en la habitación donde las tres mujeres se encontraban retorciéndose en sus camas, cada una de ellas en peor estado, una cuarta cama estaba ocupada por una enfermera que parecía sufrir lo mismo marcas rojas y las venas saltadas llenas de sangre negruzca que se coagulaba, los médicos habían puesto un malla entre los enfermos y ellos pero eso no impidió que otras 3 enfermeras y un médico más empezaran a tener los mismos síntomas, se alejó con cuidado mientras examinaba las notas que le habían dado.

La responsable era una pequeña niña que rondaba los 5 años, entro hace poco y el reconoció el nombre "Hitomi" seria la chica que entraría a la clase de habilidades peligrosas antes del escándalo del director, apellido "Haiiro" por un momento pensó que había leído mal y se quedó mirando embobado la hoja, hasta que escucho unos gimoteos seguidos de una voz conocida.

Mikan Sakura se encontraba en la entrada con dos pequeños niños que apenas asomaban los ojos detrás de sus piernas. – Quiero saber el estado de las cuidadoras de la clase A. – Decía ella firmemente a una enfermera que de seguro no le daría paso.

-Es un área restringida. – Dijo la mujer de uniforme blanco mientras los miraba desde el cabello a la punta de los pies. – En especial para esta niña, la que los infecto… – Antes de que pudiera terminar la pequeña niña salto desde detrás de Mikan, y él pudo ver como sus ojos grises eran arrasados por un tono azul claro casi cristalino, como niebla o el mismo el cielo. Mikan pudo reconocer la niebla, pero Rei Serio también. Era como actuaba su Alice, como actuaba el Alice de su hermana pequeña Ume y aparte de eso el apellido, corrió hacia ellos antes de que la niña usara su Alice e infectara a más personas, pero Mikan Sakura la cargo con un movimiento rápido y sutil mientras sus ojos ambarinos brillaban.

-Entiendo gracias por su ayuda. – Dijo haciendo una pequeña inclinación hacia la mujer mientras se alejaba con paso decidido.

Rei tenía la intención de seguirlos pero en su mente se formó la imagen de Izumi sensei mientras lo tomaba de la mano e impedía que su Alice se siguiera expandiendo por su cuerpo, los ojos azules de sensei que adquirían un tono luminoso y antinatural cada vez que usaba su maravilloso Alice, era como si el pasado se repitiera, camino encorvado hacia la adolescente que cargaba a la niña, que suponía era su hermana mientras se preguntaba ¿Cuántos hijos habría tenido ese hombre que debió ser su padre? Y con ironía recordó que, si esa niña era su hermana, él había visto desde lejos a su padre.

-Hitomi. – Dijo Mikan dejándola en el suelo, Youichi las había seguido y ahora miraba confundido la escena. – ¿Que estabas a punto de hacer? Ibas a contagiar a esa mujer. – Dijo con una severidad que Youichi nunca había escuchado en la que consideraba una hermana mayor, se colgó del largo vestido que llevaba Mikan, asustado por su tono.

La niña se soltó de sus manos y al instante sus ojos fueron cubiertos por la capa azulada casi translucida mientras una mirada de furia recorría su rostro, Mikan iba a volverla a tomar pero el peso de Youichi que la arrastraba por la falda la hizo caer, Rei impulsivamente tomo a la niña por los brazos, antes de que tocara a Mikan, aunque el pasado fuera parecido el no dejaría que tomara el mismo final que entre él y sensei pero al instante se dio cuenta que no fue afectado por el Alice, Mikan lo miraba asustada desde el suelo con los ojos dorados como dos lámparas, su alcance era grande. Muchas emociones cruzaron por sus ojos al verlo, furia, incomprensión, miedo y se vio empujado por el aire. (NOTA. ¿Recuerdan cuando el Alice de anulación de Mikan empieza a ser más fuerte y logra repeler personas así? Pues eso está pasando).

* * *

Mikan solo tenía una gran furia contra Rei Serio, él estuvo a punto de matar a Kai, él era el más fiel sirviente del director de primaria, no sabía que ese hombre era el hermano de Ume, se sorprendió por la forma en que fue arrojado hasta que Hitomi comenzó a llorar, aun se encontraba entre los brazos del hombre, Youichi le temía Rei por lo que la miro con angustia esperando que hiciera algo. El hombre se paró en seguida colocando a la pequeña niña en frente. Mikan corrió hacia ella.

-¿Hitomi? ¿Estás bien? – Al verlos juntos Mikan se dio cuenta de que tenían la misma nariz, pequeña y un poco respingona, los ojos de ambos brillaron de diferentes tonos de azules, los de el azul fuerte como la noche en sí, los de ella claros como un día soleado.

-Yo me hare cargo de su entrenamiento. – Dijo Rei mirándola, se volteo a la niña. – Así no volverás a herir a nadie. – Ella vacilante tomo la mano del hombre ¿Tal vez fuera la sangre? O era ¿Qué la niña al ser muy pequeña no desconfiaba de él? No le intereso, en realidad. Rei Serio vio una oportunidad de la familia que siempre le era fácilmente arrebatada, tomo la pequeña mano de la niña mientras ella le sonreía, quería agradarle, quería ser aceptado, e inconscientemente le sonrió. Mikan que se quería negar a que ese peligroso hombre estuviera cerca de una niña tan pequeña no encontró las palabras, el rostro cálido del hombre la sorprendió. Pero aun no confiaba en él.

-Hitomi. – La llamo. – Hare una piedra Alice para ti, para que te sea más fácil controlar tu Alice ¿Te parece? – Murmuro la muchacha, la niña asintió.

-Tu Alice de robo podría ayudar a los enfermos. – Dijo el hombre mientras la miraba intentando encontrar un rasgo del hombre que le dio su nombre. Ella asintió mientras se despedía a Youichi.

* * *

Fue un día atareado donde extrajo pequeñas piedras azuladas de los cuerpos de enfermeras y cuidadoras, el Alice de Hitomi era terrorífico, un Alice digno de cualquier organización pensó ella mientras salía de la unidad médica, escucho unos sollozos y se acercó con cuidado.

\- ¿Senpai? – Pregunto Mikan al lloroso muchacho que ya era tan alto como un hombre, Tsubasa se encontraba desplomado en el suelo sollozando en las piernas de Misaki que tapaba su rostro con ambas manos, la chica se movía rítmicamente mientras el llanto fluía a través de sus dedos. – ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto ahora realmente preocupada mientras se tiraba al suelo y tomaba una de las frías manos de Tsubasa-senpai y aunque el chico no contesto ella escucho las conversaciones cortas de los doctores a su alrededor.

"Cuarto tipo de vida Alice..." "Era tan joven…" "La Academia lo presionaba mucho…"

Una enfermera interrumpió sus pensamientos. – ¿Eran amigos de Kaname Sono? – Pregunto sin emoción. – Este sería el momento indicado para despedirse. – Misaki palmeo el rostro de Tsubasa mientras se ponía de pie, en cambio Tsubasa le sonrió, una sonrisa triste que no llegaba a creerse.

-Mi amigo Kaname está al límite de su vida. – El chico genial que solo la veía como a una niña por primera vez le hablaba como a un adulto. – Su Alice acabo con su vida hasta el final. – Dijo con tono arrepentido. – Si yo…hubiera hecho más. – Dijo mientras su mirada decaía, Mikan se tumbó a su lado sin encontrar palabras de consuelo, palmeo su despeinado cabello hasta que el chico se dirigía a la habitación de su amigo moribundo. – Mikan, deberías ir con Bear. – Y se marchó tan decidido como pudo. Mikan pensó en Bear y en la última vez que lo había visto, tanto tiempo se dijo, incluso antes de que entrara a la primer línea.

Hasta ahora Mikan no había notado la presencia de Tono-senpai que se mantenía alejado lo más posible, el chico solo observaba la situación, solo observaba a Tsubasa del que se preocupaba mucho como su mayor, no lo noto hasta que Tono se sentó a su lado. – Te fuiste muy rápido el otro día. – Dio un pequeño brinco. – Tsubasa estará bien solo no lo presiones cada persona sana a un ritmo diferente. – Dijo el como si no quisiera la cosa.

\- ¿Eran muy cercanos? – Pregunto ella. – Me refiero al chico que está muriendo.

-Kaname Sono. Iban en la misma clase en la primaria y Tsubasa se metió en algunos problemas por intentar ayudarlo. – Dijo Tono señalando su mejilla justo debajo de su ojo. – Así consiguió su marca de castigo. – Mikan nunca había preguntado, pero ella sabía que era esa pequeña estrella bajo su ojo. – Antes tenía dos más, pero Kaname le ayudo a quitarlas.

\- ¿Cuál es su Alice? – Pregunto Mikan consiente de lo que había escuchado de los médicos "La Academia lo presionaba mucho". – No sabía de otro chico que estuviera en clase de habilidades peligrosas.

-Ohh es que Kaname no lo estaba. – Contesto Tono. – Su Alice es el de transferencia de almas puede darles vida a peluches como Bear. – Mikan quería reclamar que ese no era un Alice peligroso. – La Academia lo usaba para recabar información, nadie sospecha que el pequeño peluche de la repisa se pueda mover y escuchar incluso una vez vi a una chica de una organización tomar a uno de sus peluches como un juguete. Es como yo, cuando soy útil para potenciar el Alice de algún chico peligroso me usan, pero eso no significa que forme parte de la clase de habilidades peligrosas.

-En la organización ustedes serian llamados agentes especiales. – Le susurro Mikan entendiendo la situación. – ¿Entonces Kaname morirá…? – Susurro.

-Sí, aunque ya estábamos listos para esto es muy diferente saber que el momento se acerca. – Tono amarro su hermoso y liso cabello negro en una coleta. – Se una buena chica y ve a buscar a Bear. – Dijo Tono serio. – Kaname ama a cada uno de los peluches que hace y le dolía separarse de ellos cuando la Academia se lo ordenaba, el al menos quería saber que eran tratados bien y Bear es una de las principales preocupaciones de Kaname por eso Tsubasa se lo paso buscando todo el día, hazle al menos ese favor y encuéntralo. – Dijo mientras él se ponía de pie y entraba a la habitación.

* * *

Mikan camino por el bosque norte, el vestido ligero en los brazos y largo no era bueno para atravesar ramas y el enlodado suelo del bosque, la pequeña cabaña de Bear estaba vacía, el oso se pasaba los días con su escoba vieja en la entrada de la cabaña así que supuso que las hojas amontonadas y la tierra en frente significaban que llevaba varios días si venir, se adentró en el bosque con la intención de encontrarlo pero mientras más oscurecía mas decaída se sentía respecto a encontrarlo, volvió al hospital para pedir ayuda a Tono o incluso para desvelarse al lado de Tsubasa, pero la peluda figura de Bear debajo de la ventana le llamo la atención, el osito subido en una pequeña escalera miraba las cosas con sus ojitos brillantes, una enfermera lo ahuyento con un manotazo y el oso voló por los aires.

Mikan corrió logrando atraparlo, su blanco vestido que ahora era más gris se ensucio de lodo. – ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías ir con Kaname Sono ¿Es tu creador no es así? – El oso como ya era su costumbre lanzo un puñetazo directo a su rostro que Mikan no logro esquivar haciendo que Bear saliera despedido. – Tu… – Comenzó Mikan, pero Bear la ignoro y tomo unas flores tan pequeñas como el dedo de Mikan, su pequeña escalera y volvió a subir, sus pequeños pies estaban mojados así que los arrastraba, coloco las flores mientras daba un último vistazo, escondió la escalera y empezó a caminar de vuelta al bosque. Mikan se puso de pie y vislumbro a Tsubasa en el cuarto, debía ser el cuarto de Kaname Sono, Bear realmente se preocupaba por su dueño, corrió detrás de el sin importarle que una de las cintas de sus sandalias se hubiera roto, lo tomo en brazos sin importarle los movimientos bruscos del oso, ni el momento en que el desbarato su alta coleta al aferrase a su cabeza.

Al entrar al hospital Mikan parecía una loca y se dio cuanta al recibir las miradas extrañadas de enfermeras y pacientes, se paró en frente de la enfermera que le había negado el paso cuando estaba junto Hitomi y Youichi, aunque esta vez le sonrió a pesar de su aspecto, ella había salvado a las enfermeras y cuidadoras al sacar las piedras Alice de Hitomi de sus cuerpos. – ¿En qué te puedo ayudar? – Pregunto repasándola con la mirada, desde su sandalia que resbalaba de su pie, las manchas de su vestido y su cabello irregular y desgreñado.

-Olvide algo la última vez ¿Podría pasar a buscarlo? – Dijo agradeciendo que Bear se quedara quieto por un momento.

-Ohh claro. – Respondió la enfermera mientras Mikan se apresuraba a entrar, no alcanzo a escuchar las siguientes palabras de la mujer.

-Deberías verte mejor al verlo. – Le dijo al osito cuando se paro frente a la puerta por la que había desaparecido Tsubasa-senpai y miro a Bear, estaba igual de sucio que ella, con las partes más limpias de su vestido intento quitar la suciedad que marcaba la tela de Bear, tomo el listón que había estado en su cabello e hizo un moño con el alrededor del cuello de Bear, no se veía totalmente limpio, pero ya era algo. – Deberías hacer más que darle flores ¿Tu en realidad lo quieres no? – Juro ver un pequeño asentimiento del oso, toco a la puerta. – Entonces no te separes de él. – Tsubasa abrió con los ojos somnolientos y miro a Bear con una gran sonrisa.

Tomo al osito mientras recordaba como Tono le decía que Bear era una de sus grandes preocupaciones. – Gracias Mikan, en realidad él no ha querido darle la cara a Kaname.

-Él también debe de estar pasándola fatal. – Dijo Mikan, Tsubasa asintió y Bear intento escapar de sus manos, pero Mikan lo retuvo otra vez. – Quédate toda la noche con él y apóyalo, pero cuando te sientas solo puedes venir conmigo. – Dijo dándole una palmadita al oso que volvió a asentir.

La puerta se cerró y Mikan se encontró sola, ella no conocía a Kaname, pero conocía a todas las personas y a Bear que dejaba atrás, ella quería estar ahí para todos ellos cuando eso pasara.

* * *

Natsume corría entre los arboles del bosque norte pues varios chicos que no conocía o incluso que no eran de la clase de habilidades peligrosas lo seguían, más que seguirlo lo amenazaban e intentaban dañarlo, él había sufrido mucho de esto cuando entro a la Academia, que lo llamaran genio y ser la única estrella especial lo hacía un blanco hacia la envidia de la gente pero a el nunca le importaba se veía así mismo como una persona difícil de molestar o intimidar, cuando se descubrió que el incendio que había matado a algunas personas fue causado por él y todos lo empezaron a llamar asesino las cosas cambiaron porque era verdad, la persona fuerte que creía ser se desmorono en frente de el ante la culpa. Negó con la cabeza mientras esquivaba una rama, siempre se podría librar de estas personas con un poco de intimidación con su Alice.

Pero las personas que lo seguían ahora parecían con la clara intención de asesinarlo sin importarles su seguridad o si el los atacaba, pero Natsume no estaba dispuesto a ser llamado asesino de nuevo, esa era la razón de que corriera como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Escucho gritos a su alrededor y como siempre la curiosidad pudo más, se movió silencioso como bien decía su apodo "El gato negro" mientras se agacha bajo un arbusto. Al principio pensó que se había encontrado con una de esas parejas calenturientas que entraban en el bosque, pero al mirar bien podía ver a un chico debatiéndose mientras una muchacha lo mordía en la parte trasera del cuello. Luna Koizumi, aunque con los brazos ennegrecidos y la cara más pálida que le había visto en su vida, tomaba al chico del cuello y cuando se retiró el muchacho quedo con una mirada aturdida.

\- ¡Traigan a Natsume Hyuuga! No importa como solo tráiganlo. – Grito enfurecida mientras se tallaba la boca con un brazo herido, el muchacho aun con la mirada perdida salió de entre los arbustos buscando, mejor dicho, buscándolo.

Por un momento Natsume considero sus opciones hasta que sintió dos brazos que tiraban de él, cayo de cabeza sobre los arbusto que había brincado para espiar, dos chicos de la sección preparatoria mantenían sus brazos sujetos mientras que un tercero aprovecho que aún estaba de cabeza para darle una fuerte patada, Natsume sintió que su nariz se desprendía aunque sabía que eso era imposible un chorro caliente de sangre le cubrió los ojos y su mundo se tambaleo, su vista se oscureció cuando alguien le coloco la máscara de castigo, él quiso arrancársela porque la máscara apretaba su rota nariz (Estaba seguro que estaba rota) contra su cara.

En ese momento Natsume recordó que su apodo "El gato negro" no era porque fuera sigiloso o hábil si no porque les pertenecía, igual que una mascota que ahora estaba siendo castigado, a veces su brillante mente era su peor enemiga.

A través de los orificios de la máscara vio a Luna con su desagradable sonrisa, mirándolo derrotado, usualmente se hubiera dejado arrastrar, pero a su mente vino la imagen de una castaña niña arrancada de una organización que seguía poniéndose de pie en comparación con la adolescente que su mente imaginaba llorando por su cabello. Luna parecía ser experta en derrumbar a las personas, pero él había logrado derrumbarla se dijo, las marcas en sus brazos eran la prueba, sonrió y la sangre le entro por la boca provocándole arcadas, sabía que no podría hacer fuego con la máscara, pero un conveniente de su Alice era que podía variar su temperatura.

Los chicos lo pusieron en frente de Luna que le dio una enorme bofetada y su consciencia amenazo en dejarlo. ¡Resiste! Se animó a sí mismo mientras su mente formaba una teoría de los sucedido con su madre. – ¡Tu despreciable...! – Nunca sabría en que terminaría la frase de Luna pues el tomo sus brazos heridos con sus manos a una temperatura que era más que inhumana en esos momentos, el grito de la chica retumbo en sus oídos mientras era arrojado al suelo por otro de los chicos, en el suelo con la cara goteando de sangre pensó que había ganado una pequeña e insignificante batalla, pero cuando Luna con la voz entrecortada dijo. – Ohh, no sabes lo que te espera. – El entendió que tal vez había perdido la guerra, la primera patada de uno de los chicos le saco el aire, el siguiente vino tan rápido que no la vio venir, de repente al menos cuatro chicos lo mantenían en el suelo golpeándolo, antes del tercer golpe él se dejó llevar por la inconsciencia.

* * *

Mikan camino hacia su cuarto sintiendo un nudo en el corazón, nunca había pensado demasiado en las personas que tenían el cuarto tipo de vida y mucho menos en los amigos que dejaban atrás, subía las escaleras de su edificio cuando inesperadamente Arashi salió de entre las sombras.

-Parece que hoy tuviste un día ocupado. – Dijo el chico saliendo de entre las sombras de la entrada del edificio. Mikan asintió y su mente formulo una rápida vía de escape ¿Pero de qué? ¿Visiones de una persona que no conocía? Se obligó a tranquilizarse y contestar.

-Acompañaba a un amigo con un día difícil. – Dijo caminando hacia la entrada.

El chico siguió cada uno de sus movimientos hasta que comenzó a caminar detrás de ella, mientras Mikan lo examinaba con precaución. – Espera. – Dijo el en un punto. – ¿Estas evitándome? ¿Qué pasa con el trato? – Mikan no entendía por qué pero el hecho de que fueran tan parecidos en físico la inquietaba, los ojos verdes con dorado del chico mostraron una expresión casi desinteresada pero la intensidad con la que aun la miraba lo delato, él estaba inquieto por su actitud y sobre todo enojado, era una fría calma que había visto antes en como Tatsuma estaba quieto antes de pelear o en como Amaya actuaba antes de perder un poco más de cordura, era una expresión que ella nunca había puesto, esa pequeña diferencia asumió un alivio para ella.

-Escuchare la historia. – Dijo Mikan mas para sí misma, ella pensó que así acabaría de raíz con el chico. Si ella investigaba sola los casos de la libreta ya no tendría por qué preocuparse de no cumplir el trato con Arashi. – Vamos. – Y sonrió. La misma sonrisa sincera que Arashi podía poner, aunque ahora ninguna sonrisa de esos dos era sincera.


	54. 49 Un par

**Capítulo 49: Un Par**

* * *

Ya en su cuarto se sentó frente al chico, el sin ninguna invitación o indicación comenzó a hablar. – Ya te conté sobre la maldición que el clan de la vida le puso al clan del sol. – Dijo el con claridad. – Ellos ya no serían igual de fuertes, el poder de uno estaría divido entre dos y sin su par ellos no serían un Alice.

-Si. – Dijo Mikan dándose cuenta de que en realidad le encantaba esa historia. – Un castigo especial para su orgullo. – Recordó ella.

-Exacto. – Dijo el aprobatoriamente. – El clan del sol al principio se sintió impotente, serían más débiles, pero poco a poco fueron aceptando su condición, el tener un par se hizo algo natural para ellos… - El chico paro en la historia y Mikan dejo de ser su prioridad, él se sumergió en su historia. – No solo se acostumbraron, se volvió el centro de su vida, su par era la persona que complementaba tu Alice, la persona con la que crecías, de la que sabias todo, era tu complemento porque en realidad formaban a una sola persona.

-Suena demasiado perfecto. – Murmuro Mikan también dejándose llevar por la historia, se imaginó a ella misma con un par que compensara sus defectos. Hotaru era la parte inteligente de su duo, pero por su mente cruzo la imagen de Natsume y ella sentados frente a una fogata mientras ella solo se sentía cómoda con él en esta Academia.

-Es perfecto. – La corrigió el chico. – Cuando empezó a existir cada par también empezó a existir una forma de reconocerse mutuamente. – El chico hizo una pausa dramática esperando a que Mikan preguntara, pero ella no lo haría. – Los ojos de esos tres clanes son diferentes, así puedes identificarlos entre los demás Alice. – Hizo una mueca despectiva que Mikan no supo interpretar. – Los ojos representan cuan especiales son los descendientes de estos clanes. El clan del sol al compartir dos personas una misma alma tienen el mismo color de ojos. – Completo con entusiasmo. – Siempre tienen dos tonos de ojos que representa su dualidad, azules con verde, dorado con negro, uno predominando sobre el otro, pero cuando están juntos sus ojos se equilibran demostrando los dos colores. – Dijo esto tan rápido que casi se quedó sin aire. – Definitivamente el equilibrio perfecto.

-Suena a todo un cuento… - Comenzó a decir ella.

\- ¿Acaso no lo entiendes…? – Le dijo el, la sonrisa faltaba, los ojos delataban su desconcierto. Se sentó junto a ella, la mesita donde estaban sentados daba al frente del tocador que había sido de su madre. En él pudo apreciar a Arashi junto a ella, las similitudes que ambos tenían, su rostro se veía más afilado, era por sus ojos donde la parte de arriba seguía teniendo ese tono dorado ya conocido pero la parte de debajo de sus ojos tenía el tono verde de Arashi que le daba a su mirada algo felino y salvaje, a su lado Arashi mantenía una sonrisa mientras el tono dorado de la parte de debajo de sus ojos le confería una mirada más soñadora en cambio de la parte de arriba donde sus ojos eran verdes Soltó un gritito mientras se ponía de pie

* * *

Arashi sonrió, ella por fin lo entendía, ellos eran parte de una sola persona algo mejor juntos que separados, se pertenecían y aun así ella había tardado demasiado tiempo en darse cuenta. Sus ojos buscaron su aprobación, su reconocimiento como esa parte que le hacía falta a la chica, pero encontraron la mirada asustada y confusa de Mikan que se puso de pie con esos instintos rápidos que había demostrado tener.

\- ¿Acaso nunca sentiste que algo te faltaba…? – Pregunto el aun esperanzado.

-Nunca. – Contesto ella segura, a Arashi le fastidiaba la debilidad que a veces la chica solía mostrar ante personas como Natsume o Luna, pero ante él siempre fue una pared firme y dura. – Siempre me he sentido bien. – Termino con determinación.

-Debes estar mintiendo. – Él se puso de pie, era lo suficientemente alto para intimidarla, aunque ella nunca se debería sentir asustada por él, pues eran lo mismo. – ¿Acaso no nos adaptamos bien juntos? ¿No confiaste en mi al instante? – Y vio duda en sus ojos, la chica toqueteo el anillo que traía en el dedo y él se detuvo, sabía bien que ese tipo de cosas era donde los chicos de la AAO guardaban sus armas. – No puedes evitarlo, nos pertenecemos mutuamente. – Sonrió, siempre le habían dicho que tenía una sonrisa hermosa, una sonrisa amistosa que contagiaba a todos, a él le gustaba su sonrisa y le gustaba aún más cuando vio sonreír por primera vez a Mikan, sus sonrisas eran igual de encantadoras, pero en cambio su sonrisa pareció alterar a Mikan que al verse sin escapatoria salió corriendo del cuarto y antes de que el pudiera siquiera llegar a la puerta la niña ya bajaba las escaleras.

* * *

Confundido salió del cuarto directo a la salita que tenías que cruzar para salir, Imai Hotaru iba entrando con un gran abrigo y con todo motivo hacia mucho frio, era de esos días donde se acercaba el invierno y los días comenzaban a amenazarte con una nevada.

\- ¿Estas bien? – Pregunto ella, solo así el noto las pesadas cajas que la niña traía en los brazos.

-Déjame ayudarte. – Murmuro Arashi viendo hacia los pasillos negros por donde Mikan había desaparecido. Hotaru acepto tendiéndole los circuitos y las piezas del bonito azulado que había elegido, una de las piezas que era una pequeña manita se balanceo, a veces sucedía así la idea cruzaba por la mente de Hotaru y ella no podía parar hasta que estuviera lista, parecía que esta creación le exigía ser terminado. – ¿Qué es? – Pregunto Arashi mientras hacia una mueca cuando la manita resbalaba por su mano, casi como una caricia.

-Sera un robot para cargar cosas, que sea rápido y que con él te puedas comunicar con otras personas. – Dijo repitiendo lo que Mikan le había dicho que necesitaba. – Sera un pingüino. – Aclaro.

-Interesante. – Dijo sin verdadero interés Arashi mientras tomaba la manita del futuro pingüino, dejo las cajas dentro del cuarto de Hotaru mientras esta tomaba un desarmador dispuesta a darle un cuerpo a esa manita. Arashi la miraba con esos ojos que la hacían distraerse tanto, desde el principio había buscado a Arashi por esa extraña coincidencia cuando entraron a la Academia el mismo día pensando que él tendría culpa de la desaparición de Mikan, pero el chico tenía algo especial que la incitaba a acercarse, el tomo su mano mientras giraba el desarmador en sus dedos, en la oscuridad su cabello parecía castaño. – Aunque no parece el típico invento que sueles hacer. – Dijo el chico mientras se acercaba más, paso una mano detrás de su cuello y la beso por un momento sus ansias de terminar el invento bajaron mientras le devolvía el beso, no era el primero y aunque Hotaru no se veía saliendo con alguien cursimente como veía a otros en la Academia pensó que si era Arashi estaría bien, había pocas personas con las que se sintiera así de bien como sus padres, Mikan y el. Cuando aparto su rostro ella le sonrió por un momento y volvió a tomar el desarmador pues después de todo ella era Hotaru Imai.

* * *

En la organización Mikan solía recordar como Kai cantaba una cancioncita tonta a sus espaldas "Es una de las más pequeñas, una de las más cobardes a la hora de atacar pero mírala como corre sin parar" y aunque a ella le parecía tonta, descubrió que en poco tiempo Ume también la cantaba y Tatsuma la tarareaba pero tenían razón ella podía correr más que ellos, nunca lo había hecho en serio, solo eran practicas se decía pero ahora viéndose en medio del bosque de noche le dieron ganas de cantar también esa canción "¡Ohhh, pero mírala como corre", había saltado escaleras completas y atravesado gran parte del camino que muchos solo recorrían en coche y aun no se encontraba sin aire, solo se había detenido por sus pies descalzos y ahora magullados, encontrándose sola en el bosque se preguntó ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Qué planeas hacer? Vio a lo lejos las luces de Central Town y más allá la escuela primaria junto con su complejo de dormitorios, lanzo un gran suspiro mientras intentaba caminar rápido.

La ala C siempre había sido una de las más vacías que casi todo el mundo evitaba, ella extrañaba la privacidad de su antiguo cuarto y el balcón que daba hacia su árbol de Sakura, camino deprisa intentando que las partes donde sus pies sangraban no tocaran el piso, menos evidencia se dijo, llego a su antiguo cuarto decidida a entrar pero…al lado estaba el de Natsume con cuidado abrió la segunda puerta, estaba totalmente vacío los muebles habían sido retirados o cubiertos con mantas, no conservaba nada de la fría elegancia que el cuarto de Natsume tenía, camino hasta el balcón y ahí estaba el árbol de Sakura aunque aún no era época de que floreciera por lo que estaba seco, sin hojas y gris. Suspiro realmente molesta ese árbol había sido hermoso en sus momentos aquí, se acercó al que debía ser su balcón y vio un rastro de sangre fresco, alarmada se agacho en silencio buscando en cada movimiento de una rama a una persona peligrosa escondida y lista para brincar a su espalda, pero poco a poco se fue relajando, estaba sola.

Bajo del balcón solo apoyando los pies aunque antes tendría que haber brincado, las pequeñas gotitas de sangre que ella dejaba al caminar no eran nada con las salpicaduras en las hojas y la tierra, alguien se desangraba, en el suelo junto al marchito árbol de Sakura estaba Natsume, la camisa blanca del uniforme se le pegaba al cuerpo por toda la sangre, el hermoso y afilado rostro que solía tener estaba oculto por la máscara de castigo del gato negro pero aun así en los bordes parecía hinchado y amoratado, sin pensarlo Mikan corrió hacia el pero antes de que pudiera tocarlo Natsume rodo sobre sí mismo, los ojos de un brillante rojo alertas y furiosos eran lo único que demostraba que quien fuera que le hubiera hecho eso no había acabado con su espíritu, la sorpresa al ver al otro en frente fue inmensa.

* * *

Kai había tenido unos días aún más atareados que Mikan, desde temprano habían rastreado a algunas personas que comerciaban con lo que ellos llamaban "Favoritas", Tatsuma había contactado con ex – exterminadores que solo habían podido ayudar con pistas falsas o ciertas, aunque ni ellos mismos sabían cuál era cual, y hoy por fin se encontraban bajo una pista que creían real de lo que había sucedido con cualquiera de las chicas secuestradas para prostitución.

-Al norte. – Dijo Aoi que al instante había entendido lo importante del asunto. – ¿En serio es lo único que logramos conseguir? – A Kai le sorprendió lo que la pequeña niña que era Aoi podía lograr cuando se ponía seria.

-Es una buena información Aoi. – Dijo Tatsuma que parecía igual de agotado que él. – Mientras sigan llendo al norte es buena noticia.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – Pregunto Aoi que no entendía él porque

-Japón es una isla así que no tenemos fronteras, pero si se acercan al sur podrían sacar a todas esas personas por Corea y definitivamente perderíamos la pista, pero en el norte se acercan cada vez más a Rusia. – Respondió Kai

\- ¿Rusia? – Dijo Aoi que ya no era tan ignorante en el mundo de los Alice. – El hoyo negro de los Alice. – Kai asintió contento de que entendiera.

-Significa que no piensan sacar a esas personas del país. – Dijo Kai contento, mientras que Tatsuma puso una cara seria y corrió a inclinarse sobre los mapas donde Aoi lo había visto mucho tiempo.

-Entonces podremos rescatarlos. – Dijo Aoi compartiendo su alegría con Kai.

-No, eso significa que tienen una razón para no sacarlos del país. – Dijo Tatsuma levantando la cabeza. – No los sacan del país porque piensan que algún día retomaran el control, ellos deben estar buscando la forma. – Kai quiso objetar, pero era demasiado obvio que Tatsuma tenía razón, Aoi se acercó a él. – No te preocupes. – Le dijo el chico. – Ahora que lo sabemos nos andaremos con más cuidado. Ustedes sigan investigando yo me encargare de esto. – Los despidió apenas con un movimiento de mano.

* * *

El silencio se prolongó hasta que Mikan decidió hablar. – ¿Quién te hizo esto?

Pero Natsume también había elegido ese momento para hablar. – ¿Que te paso? – Preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo, mientras Mikan recordaba su cabello suelto y dispar, el vestido manchado de tierra por la pelea con Bear y los pies descalzos y sangrantes, parecía que competían por quien la pasaba peor.

-En realidad pareces un gato. – Dijo ella nerviosa, intentando alisar el vestido. – Hasta saltaste como uno. – Mikan se había acostumbrado a las heridas en la organización y el único que portaba esas mismas heridas en la Academia era Natsume, como si fuera en realidad un gato asustado ella se puso de pie cuidadosamente intentando no asustarlo, mientras le hacía señales de que la siguiera, Natsume obedeció poniéndose de pie mientras caminaba detrás de ella, Mikan quería tocarlo y decirle apóyate en mí, pero desde que ella había salido de la Academia existía una tensa relación entre los dos.

* * *

Natsume llego al que en su momento fue el cuarto de primaria de Mikan, la chica trozaba partes de una sábana para sumergirlas en agua, el deja vu (Se refiere al capítulo 23) era enorme, el herido en la noche y siendo curado por Mikan, sonrió, aunque esta vez no estaban en medio del festival, aunque ahora ellos no eran amigos y aunque ahora esta vez él se sentía atraído hacia la chica sin querer negarlo.

Ella se acercó mirándolo directamente a los ojos como pidiendo permiso, el desvió la mirada verla así no le gustaba. – Dejare esto aquí para que limpies tus heridas. – Dijo titubeante la chica. – Aunque deberías ir al hospital. – Y se dio media vuelta.

\- ¡Mikan! – Grito el antes de poder contenerse. Natsume se quedó rígido y por un momento y Mikan vio a través de la expresión de burla y sarcasmo que el chico solía poner en estos días, ella vio una mirada más parecida a la suya, una mirada devastada que lo anhelaba.

* * *

Mientras tanto Natsume era un caos en su mente ¿Acaso no se había prometido alejarse de ella? Su madre era más importante y ahora estaba al alcance de su mano, pero cada vez que daba un paso más cerca de su madre sentía que se alejaba un paso de Mikan, aunque también podría decir que él, la estaba empujando lejos. Su cuerpo dolía, su mente no lo dejaba en paz y el juraría que el dolor en su pecho no era por una costilla rota. – Quédate conmigo por este día. – Dijo sin saber bien por qué.

Mikan que sintió que por fin podría hablar con el chico sin Luna cerca se sentó. – Me quedare, aunque ya es de noche. – Dijo con algo de burla pero Natsume no pudo replicar porque ella paso uno de los trapos por sus brazos, el dolor fue intenso, era realmente parecido a ese día aunque ahora eran más grandes, sus problemas parecían los mismos, Mikan recordó esa noche donde encontró al que pensaba era el arrogante y malvado Natsume en un charco de sangre, ese día descubrió que Natsume no participaba en la clase de habilidades peligrosas por decisión propia, él no había hecho daño a sus personas importantes por decisión propia, se puso a su espalda y le ordeno. – Quítate la camisa. – Con una sonrisa pues eso también se lo había ordenado hace cuatro años, esta vez el chico no renegó, marcas lisas y ensangrentadas recorrían su espalda y ella agradeció estar detrás de él porque sus ojos se nublaron por las lágrimas. – Esto es realmente parecido a cuando te encontré en el festival ¿No crees? – Le dijo con una idea formándose en su mente. – Ese día también aprendí a no juzgarte por lo que hacías, pero a veces entenderte es tan difícil. – Pronuncio más despacio. – Pero todos merecen una segunda oportunidad ¿No?

\- ¿Me estás dando una segunda oportunidad, Lunares? – Dijo el con el regreso del tono de burla en su voz, aunque Mikan no veía la enorme sonrisa agradecida que el chico mantenía. – Aunque esta sería la tercera oportunidad. – Dijo aguantando la risa

-No habrá una cuarta. – Musito la chica.

Natsume la miro por encima del hombro quería que le creyera y no encontraba forma más sincera que prometerlo mientras la miraba a los ojos, asintió buscando las palabras, pero Mikan se sonrojo y aplico demasiada fuerza con el paño que Natsume se retorció.

-Para que te perdone debes decirme toda la verdad. – Musito algo confundida Mikan.

Natsume aun derrumbado por el dolor asintió. – Una vez que estabas con Ruka tú le dijiste que yo ya no era su problema ¿Porque? – Pregunto por ese momento pues fue el principio del cambio de actitud de Natsume.

-Paso. – Contesto Natsume, él no podía contarle que estaba ayudando a Kounji.

\- ¡Pero…! – Protesto Mikan realmente desilusionada. Otro paso más lejos se dijo Natsume y antes de que Mikan comenzara a caminar lejos de él, se dio la vuelta y tomo sus manos.

-Mikan, no tengo ningún problema contigo, de hecho, sabes que te ayudaría aun con tu más alocado plan. – Se detuvo, demasiado cerca de decir la verdad. – Simplemente no podía estar a tu lado. – Mikan no se negó a que la tomara de las manos, pero en sus ojos él podía ver que intentaba encontrarle sentido a la situación. – Créeme. – Suplico con un nudo en la voz.

Ella asintió y repaso sus dudas – ¿Por qué estas junto a Luna? – Natsume no tenía escapatoria cada pregunta de la chica rondaba hacia la verdad.

-Paso. – Dijo apretando con fuerza las manos de Mikan para que no se fuera, pero la chica no se rindió e hizo otra pregunta.

\- ¿Quién te hizo esto? – Aun mantenía sus manos en torno a un paño ensangrentado. – No puedes decir paso a más de dos preguntas. – Aclaro cuando vio que Natsume iba a pronunciar su nueva frase favorita.

-Fue Luna. – Dijo el sin querer mentirle, pero a la vez sin poder decirle totalmente la verdad.

Mikan aspiro profundamente como si le costara respirar y alzo los ojos hacia él, de un dorado brillante que parecía aún más brillante por las lágrimas que la chica contenía, pero a la vez sus ojos estaban llenos de incertidumbre y terror. Un impulso desconocido se alzó dentro de el al verla así de frágil, el impulso de rodearla con los brazos y decirle que todo iba a estar bien y a la vez una calidez se extendió por su cuerpo pues ella lloraba por él, las lágrimas que el ya no tenía ella se las estaba devolviendo. En cambio, se contuvo de abrazarla y se recargo en la pared intentando parecer seguro, él quería que ella lo viera fuerte y capaz de resistir cualquier cosa pues él sabía que raramente las cosas iban bien. – ¿No me dirás por qué? – Murmuro ella con la voz rota, el negó con la cabeza.

Pero parecía que Mikan no quería contenerse, soltó gruesas lágrimas y se tallo los ojos con sus manos llenas de tierra mientras se abalanzaba sobre Natsume para abrazarlo. Natsume se sorprendió, pero acepto el abrazo, pensando que la chica siempre hacia lo que él no podía, el abrazo, las lágrimas y se sintió realmente tonto, ella lo estaba consolando – No llores, yo llorare en tu lugar. – Dijo mientras su aferrada expresión fallaba, aun con la máscara sus ojos rojos parecían vulnerables y angustiados por ella. Mikan entre otro ataque de lágrimas pensó que esto era otro deja vu, pero no encontró el recuerdo, sabía que existía, pero no lo recordaba (Recuerden que Yamato se robó ese recuerdo). Los dos se quedaron así absorbiendo la calidez que producían sus cuerpos al estar juntos, con las manos de Natsume aferradas en el cabello revuelto de Mikan y las manos de ella firmemente aferradas en su pecho.

Los pantalones de Natsume se habían llenado de la sangre que aun goteaba de los pies descalzos de Mikan, aunque ella no lo había notado, cuando Natsume la aparto ligeramente y murmuro. – Tu turno. – Ella se estremeció por su mirada traviesa.

Y aunque su mente divago en lo que se refería el pervertido de Natsume, se sorprendió realmente cuando Natsume comenzó a restregar sus sucios y sangrantes pies.

-Así que… ¿Qué es lo que haces con Miyashima Arashi en los bosques? –Pregunto mientras con sus hábiles manos limpiaba y vendaba, pero sus ojos captaban cada una de sus expresiones, Natsume la había observado tanto tiempo que sabría decir si la chica le mentía.

-Investigar. – Contesto sin duda.

Natsume frunció ligeramente el ceño. – ¿Investigar qué? – Lo había visto rondando cerca de Mikan incluso antes de que el ya no estuviera cerca, su forma de mirarla no le gustaba, pero odiaba aún más que Mikan quisiera pasar tiempo con él.

Vio la duda en el rostro de la chica y sabía que no merecía saber sus secretos cuando él le ocultaba la verdad, pero aun así el solo pensar que Arashi Miyashima merecía más confianza que él, lo enfadaba de verdad. Mikan sonrió y dijo con voz fuerte y clara. – Paso. – Pero Natsume no se rendiría y la siguió acosando con sus brillantes ojos rojos hasta que Mikan comenzó a hablar. – Tenemos un trato, el me ayuda y yo escucho su historia. – Dijo resumiendo las cosas fácilmente.

El ceño fruncido de Natsume aumento y mientras fruncía los labios con desagrado. – Sé que suena raro pero el solo me ayuda. – Dijo Mikan conteniendo el estrecimiento al recordar cómo había llegado allí.

-Puedes pedirle ayuda a cualquier otra persona. – Murmuro Natsume, conteniendo su enojo

-No, no puedo. – Los pies de Mikan parecían enormes botas, pero ya no le dolían así que atrajo sus piernas hacia su pecho como una niña pequeña. – Tu ni me miras, Hotaru ha estado ocupada con sus inventos, Ume y Kai se fueron, Tsubasa tiene cosas más importantes en las que pensar. Yo no tengo a nadie. – Dijo Mikan.

-Entonces prométeme que cuando necesites a alguien vendrás aquí. – Mikan lo miro inquisitiva y el desvió la mirada. – Si me dices discretamente que necesitas ayuda yo estaré aquí.

Mikan lo pensó detenidamente mientras metía la mano dentro de su vestido. – Esta será la señal. – Dijo mostrándole una fina cadena de la que colgaban las dos piedritas negras que habían quedado del collar de Ume Haiiro y un dije en forma de Y. – Este collar siempre está escondido entre mi ropa, pero cuando lo saque ¿Vendrás aquí? – Pregunto ella realmente esperanzada, aunque no podía saber toda la verdad quería mantener a Natsume cerca pues el chico parecía realmente sincero

* * *

 **COMENTARIOS**

* * *

¡Hola, aquí Dania! Primero que nada quería agradecerle a Emely-nya por estar tan atenta a mi historia, en serio muchas gracias pensé que ya nadie la leía :) jejeje bueno intentare contestar tus preguntas en orden.

1.- yo también me he ausentado pero siempre estuve pendiente de cuando subias cap eres genial no dejes que este fandom muera

R= Claro que no lo dejare morir! Me encanta Gakuen Alice y espero que el fandom nunca muera. ;)

2.- ok no entendí ka parte final es el futuro o que ? help me

R=Ohh esa fue petición de un lector (kanrhu) que quería saber mas sobre Tatsuma, le explique que Tatsuma en algún momento tendrá su capitulo especial pero por no dejarla con las dudas escribí una pequeña parte que se me ocurrió en el momento, así que no forma parte de la historia jejeje solo es un extra.

3.- noioooiooi por que se separan umeeee tu hermana la dejaste

R= De hecho Ume esta obsesionada con su familia pero siempre la deja sin darse cuenta.

Cuando Ume entro de pequeña a la Academia, Rei estaba encerrado en las celdas de la seccion media (Concordando con el manga) y ella escapo para buscar a su familia sin saber que la dejaba

También en esta ocasión que Hitomi entra.

A mi me da un poco de gracia jejeje

4.- acabas de actualizar y yo todavía por el capítulo 48 ya llegó

R=Y hoy con muchos mas capítulos ;)

5.- aaaaaa Mikan es descendiente del clan del sol esa no me la esperaba

R=Jejeje de hecho si, aunque aun le falta descubrir demasiadas cosas.

6.- me e quedado perpleja eres muy buena para escribir y me encanta como se desarrolla la historia y sus personajes

R= c: En serio me anima demasiado tu comentario, desde el principio quise darles una historia a mis personajes y que fueran creciendo y cambiando sus ideales, aun falta poco pero espero seguir dándote sorpresas. Muchas gracias Emely-nya!


	55. 50 Ritual

**Capítulo 50: Ritual**

* * *

\- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? – Pregunto Aoi quien por primera vez no se sentía necesaria para Tatsuma, ella era su primera opción cuando se trataba de ataque entonces ¿Porque ahora sentía que Kai ese chico con el Alice del agua se completaba totalmente con Tatsuma?

-Realmente no lo sé. – Dijo el rubio chico mientras se rascaba los rizos. – ¿Tú quieres hacer algo? – Pregunto.

Aoi negó con la cabeza pensando en decirle en que cada uno podría ir por separado, mientras Kai miraba a diferentes direcciones buscando algo interesante que hacer, desde hace mucho que no tenía tiempo libre así que quería aprovecharlo. – ¡El zoológico! – Dijo el señalando hacia un camión que acababa de parar con un letrero que tenía en grande las palabras "ZOOLOGICO".

Aoi se vio arrastrada por Kai que no le importo las quejas de la niña, subieron al autobús y Aoi pago pues Tatsuma les hacia el suficiente dinero falso para que no les faltara nada.

-Me iré cuando esto pare en el zoológico ¿Entendido? – El muchacho rio.

\- ¡Vamos! No tienes que pasarte el día y la noche siguiendo a Tatsuma. – Dijo con burla, aunque en realidad pensaba que si Tatsuma quería hacer las cosas solo era por el peligro, así era ese chico.

Aoi se enfurruño, pero hizo lo mejor que sabía, sonreír ¿No podía saltar del camino, ¿no? El zoológico le pareció un lugar para niños pequeños así que bajo del autobús con una actitud crítica sobre los globos de colores, los niños correteándose en la entrada y la reja de colores del arcoíris que bordeaba el lugar.

-Toma. – Le dijo el chico rubio mientras le tendía un helado de chocolate.

\- ¿De dónde lo sacaste? – Pregunto ella, el chico mantuvo el alto una cartera que de seguro había robado a alguien. – ¡Devuélvela! Tenemos el suficiente dinero con lo que nos da Tatsuma. – Dijo algo indignada mientras le enseñaba los billetes que parecían reales, aunque eran simples dibujos de Tatsuma.

El chico se encogió de hombros y se perdió entre la gente, Aoi lo vio desde lejos "ayudar" a otro chico a encontrar su cartera. – Eres demasiado correcta para estar con Tatsuma. – Le dijo cuando llego a su lado.

-Tatsuma es bueno. – Dijo Aoi sin siquiera pensar en sus palabras, habían entrado a la zona de picnic del zoológico y se dirigían hacia donde los animales vivían.

-Claro que no. – Dijo Kai y señalo a unos chicos que jugaban a las cartas en el pasto. – Tatsuma es el chico que gana en ese tipo de juegos, pero porque está contando las cartas, engañando a las personas para que le muestren las suyas. – Aoi borro su usual sonrisa y Kai rio más. – Él es bueno tan bueno que podría acabar justamente con todos, pero a él le gusta jugar sucio. – Murmuro mientras se encontraban con un elefante que bañaba a su bebe. Kai intentaba llamar la atención del elefante y discretamente dirigía el agua hacia el pequeño elefante.

-Yo creo en él. – Dijo ella, firme. Tenía esa cualidad, aunque algunos la llamarían terquedad.

-Ese es el problema. – Contesto Kai cruzando la línea permitida y saludando al elefante con gestos exagerados. – Ustedes tres brincarían de un risco por él y pensarían que está bien.

-Eso se llama confiar el uno en el otro. – Dijo poniendo ambos brazos en sus caderas en una actitud mandona que no sabía que tenía.

-Yo una vez confié en mi tío y me vendió a una organización. Deberías tener más cuidado y pensar bien en quien confías. – Dijo mientras iba hacia la siguiente jaula. Aoi se sintió un poco mal, solo un poco así que decidió seguirle la corriente por un rato. Fue un día tranquilo vieron a las jirafas, entraron a la zona de reptiles, pero fueron echados cuando Kai cruzo la línea (de nuevo) y un orangután le dio un abrazo tan fuerte que el chico pensó que moriría. Aoi se disculpó tantas veces y Kai fingió estar inconsciente hasta que se levantó y corrió arrastrando a Aoi a sus espaldas.

* * *

Mikan despertó envuelta en sabanas, anoche habían hablado de todo menos de lo importante, Mikan le había contado a Natsume sobre el diario de su madre y él había desconfiado de Arashi, en cambio Natsume le había contado de la época en la que entro en la Academia hasta ahora y ella desconfió de Luna, hablaron hasta de la cosa más insignificante que les había sucedido en estos días, él se disculpó pero Mikan le dijo que no contaba pues no sabía porque había actuado así, él le pregunto el cómo y porqué de que había llegado corriendo pero ella no dijo nada.

Cuando fue demasiado tarde Mikan comenzó a juntar las sabanas que habían esparcido por los últimos muebles que quedaban en el cuarto, hicieron una cama de sabanas y se acostaron uno en frente de otro, a Mikan le encanto la calidez y el poder hablar así de cerca con Natsume, su usual pena había desaparecido pues los dos se sentían tan cómodos el uno con el otro, era como hacer una casa con sabanas cuando se es niño y pasar la noche allí, simplemente especial, ella friolenta enredo sus piernas entre las de Natsume y aunque él no tenía frio tomo su mano y la apretó con fuerza, con forme la noche avanzaba la plática iba siendo más vana y casual, poco a poco los dos se fueron durmiendo, Natsume fue el primero tal vez sus heridas lo llevaron más a rápido a perder la consciencia pero por primera vez el chico no soñó con un gran incendio y una madre fría, el que nunca tenia frio por su Alice sintió esa noche otro tipo de calidez en su pecho.

* * *

A Aoi le dio tanta risa mientras corrían que cuando pararon sintió su estómago revuelto y pequeñas lagrimas le corrían de los ojos, Kai respiraba entrecortadamente a su lado.

-Ahhh ¿Así que puedes reír de verdad? – Dijo Kai.

"Claro que, si" quiso contestarle ella, pero a veces se preguntaba cuantas de sus sonrisas eran verdaderas y cuantas las había dado por el bien de su hermano. Cuando era pequeña las sonrisas que daba eran sinceras y fáciles, después se dio cuenta que su hermano raramente sonreía entonces ella sonrió cada vez más por el pero cuando su hermano se fue, sus sonrisas le pesaban eran raras las ocasiones que las ameritaban, así que decidió animarse y volver a ser ella, pero ¿Por qué las sonrisas ya no eran fáciles? ¿En qué momento se perdieron? Tal vez era el efecto de crecer o el de haber sido secuestrada pero cada vez encontraba menos razones para sonreír o tal vez se estaba perdiendo así misma.

-Vamos no pongas esa cara. – Murmuro el chico. – No estábamos divirtiendo mucho.

-Yo no. – Murmuro Aoi

-Ohh claro que sí, estabas sonriendo. – Dijo el chico sabiendo por su rostro que era un tema delicado para ella, pero Aoi se volteo sin quisiera dirigirle una mirada. – ¿Estas enojada? – Dijo Kai riéndose. – ¿Se puede saber el motivo? – Comento mientras giraba para encontrarse con su rostro, pero Aoi mantenía una expresión concentrada, los ojos brillantes y los labios fruncidos.

-Debe haber otro zoológico por allá. – Dijo recordando y así de fácil la sonrisa salió de sus labios.

-Te sigo. – Comento Kai, el bobo chico del agua sonrió y sus rizos rubios rebotaron sobre su cabeza, ella le tendió la mano y el la acepto mientras corrían Aoi rio mucho más, pues descubrió que solo le hacía divertirse para volver a sonreír, para sentirse mejor.

-Gracias. – Murmuro, pero Kai no escucho estaba revisando un mapa y paradas de autobuses.

* * *

Mikan se encontró en su cuarto con la mente confusa y una sonrisa boba en el rostro, descubrió cuan bien te podía hacer un abrazo o la compresión de alguien y mucho más en momentos difíciles, se estiro en su cama cuando escucho la puerta abrirse, se puso de pie y alerta, el vestido blanco sucio y casi destrozado de la noche pasada descansaba en un rincón de su cuarto.

-Así que ya regresaste… - Murmuro Arashi en la entrada de la puerta.

Mikan quiso tener la frialdad de Ume o la fría cólera de Tatsuma, pero en cambio solo pudo retroceder unos pasos y mirar angustiada al chico. – Sal de mi cuarto. – Dijo lo más firme que pudo.

-El trato… - Comenzó Arashi, pero Mikan lo corto rápido.

-No me interesa nada del trato, ni la historia, ni el clan del sol. – Su voz se había elevado y juro que escucho pasos en el pasillo.

-No sé si lo has pensado Mikan, pero ser descendiente del clan del sol significa que uno de tus padres pertenecía al clan del sol. – Mikan se maldijo mentalmente, nunca fue brillante lo sabía, pero era tan obvio que le daban ganas de golpear su cabeza contra algo. Había estado tan asustada de ser el complemento de alguien que parecía estar seguro de que ella le pertenecía de esa manera tan fuerte que mostraba Arashi.

Ella se estremeció, pero paso a su lado y cerró la puerta.

\- ¿Ohh ahora si quieres saber de tu padre? – Dijo el astuto. – Izumi Yukihira, lo conocí era algo tonto diría yo, aunque se podría decir que de el sacaste tu magnetismo con las personas. – La boca de Mikan se abrió totalmente, algo cosquilleo en su mente, pero se mantuvo firme.

Arashi, aunque quería manejar completamente la situación, sabía que en cualquier paso en falso y Mikan no le volvería a hablar, él tenía miedo, aunque no lo demostrara al hablar. Cuando Mikan se quedó ida, él se desesperó y dijo. – Sigamos con el trato yo te contare la historia de Izumi Yukihira, incluso te mostrare el lugar donde vivió aquí en la Academia, pero harás algo por mí a cambio.

Mikan dudo, pero la información de unos padres que nunca había conocido era muy importante para ella, apenas podía visualizar a la chica del diario que era su madre, pero su padre era un completo desconocido. – Esta bien. – Murmuro.

* * *

Caminaban por el bosque con las manos frías por una llovizna matinal, se dirigían a la mansión del director de preparatoria, Arashi le había dicho con simples palabras que era su tío, Mikan recordaba vagamente al hombre rubio y con traje militar en una fiesta cuando se intentó acercar a ella, pero le habían advertido que cada uno de los directores eran gente peligrosa.

Cruzaron la barrera y Arashi se dirigió a la misma casa que había llamado la atención de Mikan la primera vez que estuvieron allí, toco el letrero que decía "Profesor Yukihira" y se dio cuenta que tenía soles despintados en la madera, la casa debió ser hermosa en su tiempo, pero la puerta estaba atrancada, la pintura de la madera descolorida y una ventana rota. Arashi intento dejar de forzar la puerta y entro por la ventana haciéndole una seña, ella brinco con facilidad y se encontró con un cuarto abandonado, el polvo se alzó cuando dio un solo paso.

\- ¿Cuánto lleva abandonado? – Pregunto mientras tosía por el polvo.

-De seguro tus 14 años de edad más nueve meses. – Dijo Arashi, Mikan en cualquier otro momento se habría reído pensando que era una broma, pero ya no sabía que pensar, así que empezó a buscar, quería encontrar cualquier pista sobre su padre, pero también quería encontrar algo con lo que le pudiera mostrar a Arashi que nada de lo que decía era cierto, busco entre sabanas revueltas, ropa tirada, comida dejada atrás y demasiado polvo, nadie había estado aquí en mucho tiempo definitivamente. La desilusión la inundo por un momento, pero se dirigió a cada uno de los cajones que encontró revisando los papeles y cintas de colores

\- ¿Ya te cansaste? – Pregunto Arashi que se había mantenido quieto en una de las esquinas, mirando el desorden que Mikan hacía. – ¿Qué es lo que buscas? – Pregunto el, pero Mikan no quería que la ayudara, deberle más a una persona con esas ideas no le agradaba. – Si tienes dudas deberías preguntarle a Kazuo Yukihira.

* * *

Esto de entrar por las ventanas parecía algo común para Arashi quien la arrastro por la biblioteca hacia el segundo piso, se paró en frente de la última puerta, la que ella había investigado la última vez que estuvo allí, su desconfianza volvió a aumentar. – ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer? – Dijo sacudiendo su mano.

-Es parte de la promesa ¿No? – Dijo volviendo a tomar su mano y arrastrándola hacia la pira donde antes ella se había querido asomar, vio cenizas y papeles quemados. Arashi la encendió y poco a poco el cuarto se fue aclarando y calentando.

-No me contaste sobre Izumi Yukihira. – Dijo Mikan mientras Arashi garabateaba en un papel.

-Sus padres eran raros, su hermano un desterrado y él no era mejor que cualquiera de ellos, cuando lo corrieron de esta Academia llego al clan pidiendo ayuda para detener al director de primaria, pero nadie lo escucho. – Resumió Arashi con simplicidad mientras acomodaba cosas a su alrededor.

\- ¿Por qué? – Pregunto Mikan.

-Porque el clan del sol no se meterá con la Academia, así como la Academia no se mete con ninguno de los clanes. Y mucho menos por alguien como Izumi que tuvo una hija fuera del clan. – Murmuro el apresurado.

\- ¿Por qué tuvo problemas con el director de primaria? – Pregunto Mikan.

-No, lo sé. – Mintió Arashi. – Solo sé que eso acabo con su vida, siempre estaba triste y separado de los demás.

Una lagrima corrió por su mejilla. – ¿Muerto? – El chico asintió.

-Hace poco tiempo según se. – Murmuro Arashi. – Mikan ven y enciende esta vela.

\- ¿Por qué? – Pregunto ella quitando esa lagrima.

-Es parte de lo que necesito. – Mikan hizo una mueca. – Escucha es una tradición en el clan del sol cuando encuentras a tu otra mitad ellos hacen un pacto. – Dijo sonriente. – Las velas, dos por la vida pasada de cada uno antes de encontrarse y la más grande para la única alma dentro de nosotros. Una hoja con nuestras promesas. – Dijo tendiéndole la hoja donde había estado escribiendo.

-Si hago esto ¿Se acaba? ¿Es todo lo que me pedirás? – Pregunto ella indecisa, Arashi encendía su vela, pero asintió. – Se acabará el trato con esto. – Dijo ella determinante. El volvió a asentir.

-Lo prometo. – Recalco. Mikan tomo los cerrillos y encendió la vela, junto con Arashi encendió la de en medio justo como le indico.

Arashi tomo un pequeño cuchillo como un palillo, filoso y largo y lo paso entre sus dedos anular y el meñique. – Es la sangre que viene directo del corazón. – Dijo rociando el papel y un poco de lo que parecía arena y gravilla a su lado en un cojín. – Cerro los ojos mientras le pasaba el pequeño cuchillo y el papel, había un cojín con arena igual que el de Arashi a su lado. – Haz lo mismo que yo en tu mano izquierda apretando el papel, después une tu mano con la mía. – Arashi sonreía incluso con los ojos cerrados. – No olvides cerrar los ojos.

Mikan suspiro todo esto le parecía absurdo, hizo el corte y roció la arena y el papel acerco su mano dudosa a Arashi y la tomo con cuidado, el la apretó en seguida mientras abría los ojos. – Te dije que cerraras los ojos. – Tenia un cuchillo más grande y sin filo que empezó a calentar con las velas y el fuego de la pira, su agarre era tan fuerte que Mikan no se pudo soltar. – Usualmente hay una tercera persona que hace esto.

Mikan rio ese cuchillo sin filo no podría ni cortar comida. – Para. – Le ordeno aun tranquila, hasta que el saco el cuchillo que había adquirido un tono rojo brillante sus ojos se abrieron sabiendo lo que vendría así que tomo impulso en la pira con los pies pero fue tarde Arashi coloco el cuchillo en su herida mientras un grito se desprendió de su garganta como un animal herido, solo así se soltó y examino su mano enrojecida y pulsante que se sentía gigante en ese momento, lagrimas llenaron sus ojos impidiéndole ver pero supo por el grito de Arashi que había hecho lo mismo con su propia mano.

-Suelta el papel en la pira Mikan. – Le dijo con un tono de voz contento, ella acuno su mano contra su pecho mientras la furia la inundaba, se limpió las lágrimas con su mano derecha y se sorprendió. Su Alice estaba activado incluso sin que ella lo pensara, el color de Arashi un anaranjado (El anaranjado de su Alice) y un verde se mezclaban juntos como una tormenta, un huracán de colores, asustada vio hacia ella misma y se sorprendió al verse igual, solo que el color comenzaba a asentarse como agua dentro de su cuerpo, mostrando una combinación como los ojos de ambos.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? – Grito aterrada, una especie de espina negra salió del suelo y ella salto asustada, el impacto hizo que su mano volviera a punzar.

Arashi también había brincado y esquivado esa cosa, pero más y más aparecían y los separaban. – ¡Mikan! Eres tú, tienes que tranquilizarte. – Le dijo como a un perro que intenta controlar, pero al instante se sintió más tranquila y recordó su Alice bajar o subir el nivel de emociones, negó con la cabeza y más al ver sus ojos, ya no eran anormales, ya no estaban divididos a la mitad por dos colores en cambio ahora podías distinguir la pupila negra rodeada del dorado y la vez este era rodeado por el verde, si se concentraba más podría decir que esos dos colores parecían tener la forma imprecisa de un sol.

* * *

Mikan comenzó a correr, quería correr cada vez más rápido, pero sentía presión en su cuerpo, en su mano e incluso se sentía mareada, se topó con la escuela secundaria y pensó que por el momento era el mejor escondite.

Se escondió en un cuarto mientras miraba su mano, no quería mirar al frente porque podría ver de nuevo esas sombras que se convertían en espinas que la atacaban – Siempre corriendo y llorando ¿No sabes hacer otra cosa? – Pregunto una voz femenina, en frente de ella había una chica, pero la hora de clases había terminado hace tiempo aparte de que era demasiado pequeña como para estar en secundaria, su cabello era de un rubio rojizo muy bonito, pero casi irreal, como rosado y más a contra luz, sus ojos verdes demostraban inteligencia, pero diferente a la de Hotaru.

\- ¿Quién eres? – Pregunto Mikan realmente atontada.

\- ¿Por qué siempre preguntas lo mismo? – Rio la chica tapando su boca mientras reía tranquilamente, a Mikan le pareció un gesto antiguo y elegante.

* * *

Perdonen sé que este capítulo fue muy confuso, pero no pensaba terminarlo aquí simplemente salió más largo de lo planeado.

Intentare seguir escribiendo y subir el próximo capítulo antes para que no se queden con la duda.

El ritual de Arashi está basado en varios ritos bonitos de matrimonio.

LA ARENA. Aunque no se vio bien, es un rito para las bodas Hawaianas donde cada uno de los novios trae arena del lugar donde viven y la juntan en una sola vajilla haciendo patrones, significa la unión de su vida.

LAS VELAS. Aquí en México es común tener velas en la boda justo como dijo Arashi, dos para las vidas de los novios antes del matrimonio y una para su vida juntos.

LAS MANOS. Unir las manos encima de una fogata es un rito celta, de hecho, el agarre es especial porque hace la representación de un nudo.

LOS VOTOS. La hoja que Arashi escribió, pero Mikan no quiso ni ver serian la representación de los votos.


	56. 505 Arashi Miyashima

**Descripción general**

 **ARASHI MIYASHIMA**

Descripción: Chico. Ojos verdes con un pequeño tono dorado debajo de la pupila, cabello rubio ceniza, lacio, piel sonrosada. Se parece a Mikan en algunos rasgos o expresiones.

Nacionalidad: Nació en Den Helder, Países Bajos, pero no sabe de donde son sus padres.

Definición de Nombre:

Nombre: Arashi: Tormenta

Apellido: Miyashima: Miya – Santuario.

Shima – Isla.

Cuando empecé a planear la historia principal del "Origen" surgió en mi mente la idea del clan del sol, personas orgullosas e independientes que habían sido castigadas precisamente en su independencia, su vida, su Alice y sus emociones ya no eran completamente suyas, ahora eran dos personas compartiendo todo. Me encantó la idea, aunque ahora tengo problemas para relacionar a dos personajes tan diferentes como lo son Mikan y Arashi. Arashi surgió con la idea de que Mikan fuera parte del clan del sol, al principio solo iba a ser un personaje que apareciera en este arco, pero al pensar mejor su historia y su importancia que debería tener para Mikan, se va relacionando más con el futuro de la chica no podía simplemente dejarlo en el olvido, siempre me parece interesante preguntarme ¿Qué pensaran Natsume y Tatsuma (Los intereses amorosos de Mikan) de Arashi? La leyenda del hilo rojo, la media naranja, todo eso, los une, pero ¿Mikan lo vería de igual forma? Me encantaría romper esa creencia o reforzarla también. En otro punto también me causo conflicto en sí debería ser un amigo fiel para Mikan, pero se resolvió viendo a los demás personajes, Mikan ya tiene a Hotaru, Ume, Kai, y muchos más para ser un buen amigo. En conclusión, Arashi es una buena idea, pero una que ya no tenía lugar en la historia por lo mismo me ha costado encontrarle su sitio. Y como el buen dicho dice "Del amor al odio solo hay un paso". Arashi será un muy buen enemigo hasta que ambos mueran y al ser su otra mitad eso lo hace increíblemente divertido, al menos para mí.

Alice: 2\. Alice de potenciar o disminuir sentimientos/emociones (Ya existentes)

Alice de volver cualquier Alice a la tercera forma de vida de un Alice

Edad: A punto de cumplir 15, el mismo día que Mikan

* * *

La palabra sol es lo primero que suelen decir los rosados bebes de entre los brazos de sus cuidadoras. Entre los crayones siempre falta el amarillo, naranja y rojo pues todos los chicos saben que son los mejores para dibujar un brillante sol, aunque nadie se quejaba por pintar uno azul o verde. En las noches es cuando los cuidadores tienen más problemas pues el hecho de que el sol se oculte hace a los niños pequeños soltar grandes alaridos.

Todos lo entienden, ellas abrazan a los más ruidosos mientras dicen. – Incluso si el sol no está en el cielo para protegerte aun tienes a tu par y cuando están juntos son invencibles. – Los niños que desde pequeños tienen a su par se toman de la mano y dejan de temer a la oscuridad, los desafortunados como yo solo podían mirar mientras temblábamos.

Arashi Miyashima creció en el seno del clan del sol, solo era un niño más en el centro de crianza no era nadie importante, ni sus padres lo fueron pues en el clan del sol no importa de quien eres hijo, con ser un descendiente todo está bien, los padres son un medio para conseguir un niño y que el clan no se extinga, por eso es normal que después de que una mujer tiene a su bebe lo entregue al mismísimo centro del clan donde el niño será criado por mujeres y hombres que tienen ese instinto más desarrollado que otros. Lo más normal es que dentro del clan dos personas que tengan un hijo no se vuelvan a ver, pero también suele haber casos donde dos personas del clan se enamoran y tienen hijos, pero no suelen venir a ver a su descendencia, el caso más extraño es cuando un chico o chica sale al mundo exterior, suelen tener hijos con otras personas, personas que no son del clan del sol, hijos que nunca conocerán a su par y eso está muy mal visto.

-Porque te hace solitario. – Dijo Helen Sandman, una niñita rubia con ojos dorados lo dijo con una mueca que le recordó a Arashi que él, no tenía un par. – Arashi el solitario, te queda. – Dijo con malicia.

El par de Helen un chico más generoso de su edad se tapó la boca con las manos. – No deberías decir eso. – Murmuro Dereck Highburn con su cabello castaño claro y ojos azules. – Esta mal pensar que no encontrara a su par ¡Es cruel! – Dijo el chico y la niña lo miro, los ojos de cada uno, dorado y azul respectivamente se equilibraron cuando se miraron, la niña le dio la mano a Dereck mientras decía.

-Lo siento. – Cuando alzo la vista sus ojos eran casi completamente azules. – Pero deberías buscar a tu par o serás realmente patético. – Termino la chica mientras el azul escapaba de sus ojos, casi como si la parte amable de Dereck se hubiera escapado de ella. El asintió, a sus cinco años era ridículo que su par no hubiera aparecido.

Los niños se acercaron a una mujer que leía una historia, su historia, pues a todos les encantaba la historia del clan. – Entonces el clan de la vida maldijo al del sol. – Musito la mujer agregando misterio. – Los hijos de los grandes guerreros nacían sin Alice. – Ríe. – Claro a excepción de los gemelos ellos tienen la sangre del uno y el otro haciendo su pacto desde antes de nacer. – En el centro de crianza había mujeres que tenían gemelos, el par más perfecto entre ellos, eran los más unidos y desde el principio tenían un Alice al nacer juntos, en cambio el más común eran casos como el de Helen y Dereck, él los había visto de cerca pues cada par del clan del sol nace el mismo día, el nació el 17 de Mayo junto con Helen y Dereck pero tres niños no hacían un par y cuando quedo claro que los ojos dorados de Helen tenían un borde azul y los ojos azules de Dereck tenían un borde dorado se volvieron inseparables aunque el carácter calmado de Dereck iba mejor con el suyo, de igual forma que el egoísmo de Helen se complementaba con el suyo pero ellos eran un par y Arashi sobraba, aun no se desesperaba tal vez el siguiente 17 de Mayo podría nacer su par, solía pasar que un par tardaba años en nacer en comparación con el otro, no era tan común pero había demasiados casos para considerarse una rareza.

* * *

A los 6 años Arashi se levantó en la noche siguiendo a Helen y Dereck, ambos vestidos con ropas doradas y sus promesas en una hoja, todos volteaban a ver a Helen pues, aunque era pequeña su cabello rubio y ojos dorados destacaban. En la era donde el clan del sol servía al clan de la vida, todos, absolutamente todos tenían el cabello rubio y los ojos dorados, una señal de lo fuerte que eres decían y Helen poseía ambas y una actitud arrogante y egoísta por eso muchos dudaron al principio del par que haría con Dereck de cabello castaño y ojos azules, con una arruguita perpetua en el ceño por la preocupación pero después de algunos años Arashi entendió que no dudaban de ese par, decían que Helen había tomado las características agresivas de la persona que debían formar ambos y Dereck se había quedado con lo que sobraba del carácter, él era el único que dudaba porque en el fondo los envidiaba a morir, los tres habían nacido el mismo día y siempre había creído que se veía reflejado en ciertas características de ambos.

La fogata se encendió mientras Helen y Dereck leían sus respectivos papeles, era su promesa no dicha al otro, la promesa de que serían el uno del otro para formar un par perfecto, Helen se tallo sus ojos sorprendiendo a Arashi, ambos se pusieron de pie y mientras Dereck del lado derecho encendía la primera vela como un reflejo de Helen, el desde el fondo pensó que había algo hermoso en entregarle tu vida de esa forma a otra persona en igual sincronía, mientras se sonreían ambos tomaron el pequeño cuchillo que parecía un puñal en sus manos, apretaron entre el dedo anular y el meñique pues la sangre de esta zona era especial venía desde el corazón con todos los sentimientos y fuerza que tenían para el otro, algunas gotas cayeron al suelo pero ambos apretaron las hojas de sus promesas en sus manos ensangrentadas mientras dejaban caer algunas gotas más en el cuenco con arena de al lado sin siquiera mirar, la tierra de esos cuencos al juntarse tendría la sangre de ambos, se tomaron de las manos de forma que las personas que estaban en los balcones verían un nudo perfecto que significaba compromiso, todos empezaron a golpear el suelo y las paredes con las manos o los pies, alentándolos. Las manos de Dereck temblaron cuando ambos aun tomados por las manos se acercaron al fuego de la vela más grande para que lamiera la herida, cauterizando y cerrando, Helen con el rubio cabello iluminado por el fuego ni siquiera pestaño, era la marca que les decía a los demás que ellos eran un par, la delgada línea donde su sangre y su vida siempre estaría unida, tenía que ser dolorosa pues significaba como el clan de la vida les había quitado a la persona entera que debieron ser, esa pequeña cicatriz significaba el lugar donde se habían separado, tenía que doler. Todos habían guardado silencio y Arashi empezó a bajar las escaleras para poder ver el momento en que sus ojos se normalizaban indicando que ellos ahora eran uno y que sus Alice se habían hecho más fuertes, vio el exacto momento en que los ojos de Dereck adquirieron un permanente color dorado en el centro de su pupila con el azul rodeándolo, casi como dos soles sobrepuestos, todos estallaron en aplausos. Helen y Dereck dejarían el centro de infantes y podrían vivir juntos, convivir con los mayores y él se quedaría atrás. Sonrió porque sabía que pronto llegaría su momento.

* * *

Dos años después entendía mejor el lugar donde vivía y como él estaba siendo relegado "Cuida a los pequeños" decían las cuidadoras y pensó que poco a poco el mismo se volvería un cuidador, alguien del clan del sol, pero sin par para ser de utilidad, suspiro y miro como dos gemelas jugaban con muñecas idénticas, ellas eran un par, un par de los últimos que había nacido. Había estado atento a cada 17 de mayo buscado indicios de un niño que naciera solo, pero nada, ni uno solo.

Se escapó con la mirada decaída a uno de los patios para niños más alejados, apoyados en la reja vio a Helen y Dereck desde hace mucho que no se veían pues ellos asistían a una escuela pública cerca del establecimiento del clan del sol.

Dereck lo saludo con la mano feliz de verlo. – ¿Cómo te va, Arashi? – Pregunto con educación como siempre era este chico. Helen altanera como siempre solo sonrió con un toque de cinismo al verlo.

-Lo mismo de siempre. – Contesto el, respirando el aire del mar. Según la historia justo cuando el clan de la vida cayo, los demás clanes se habían separado para evitar la gran maldición que este les había dejado, el clan de las estrellas había escapado a lo que era América, el clan de la luna se había refugiado en las pequeñas islas que ahora era Japón y el clan del sol vivían distribuidos en pequeñas comunidades aisladas de Europa, ellos vivían en Den Helder, Países bajos (Fue lo más aislado que encontré jejeje), casi todos en el pueblo de casas iguales eran parte del clan y los que no lo eran solo veían a una comunidad muy unida.

\- ¿Aun sin un par? – Comenzó Helen.

-Aun no aparece. – Comento el desde el otro lado de la reja del centro de crianza, Helen y Dereck parecían tan libres. – Pero mi Alice se empieza a manifestar aun sin tener un par, las cuidadoras dicen que eso significa que seré fuerte, muy fuerte. – Le agrado el ceño fruncido de Helen, tanto ella como Dereck no habían demostrado tener Alice hasta su ceremonia.

-A tu edad tu Alice se manifestaría incluso sin par, pero simplemente serás muy débil. – Contesto Helen, irradiando veneno. – Porque no eres una persona completa. – Eso era común siempre que los veía, un saludo amistoso con Dereck y una pelea con Helen, Arashi estaba pensando en algo grosero que contestarle, pero Dereck hablo.

-Sabes, dicen que llego un hombre que empezó a vivir cerca del mar… - Comenzó Dereck.

-Las personas siempre llegan a este pueblo. – Dijo Helen sin prestar atención, de seguro emocionada por alejarse del centro de crianza. Arashi tampoco prestaba mucha atención.

-No, él es un Alice. – Dijo y eso llamo la atención de Arashi y Helen.

\- ¿De una organización? – Dijo Helen que le emocionaba todas esas historias de las organizaciones, aunque claro nunca habían visto una pues los mayores cuidaban las entradas, ningún Alice extraño entraba sin que ellos lo supieran y de la misma manera nadie salía.

Arashi hizo un gesto despectivo con la mano para que se callara, era imposible que entraran las organizaciones, porque no podrían contra el clan del sol, ni la Academia Europea se atrevía a molestarlos.

-No, un renegado del clan del sol. – Dijo Dereck con sorpresa. – Escuche muchos rumores sobre él, dicen que sobrevivió a una Academia y que estaba aliado con varias organizaciones. – Murmuro espantado. – Dicen que tampoco tiene un par

-Mentira. – Dijo Helen, Arashi asintió ya que los descendientes de los tres clanes eran más fuertes que cualquier Alice normal, pero solos no representaban una amenaza a la Academia y las organizaciones, y tratándose de los descendientes del clan del sol, estarían perdidos sin un par.

-Yo vi cuando llego, el exigía ayuda para la mujer que amaba. – Dijo el muy serio.

\- ¿Alguien del clan? – Pregunto Helen.

-No, ella era un Alice normal. – Dijo Dereck

-Entonces nadie hará nada, que historia más aburrida Dereck. – Dijo Helen balanceándose en las barras que lo separaban.

-Lo sé, pero eso me puso a pensar ¿Cuántos miembros del clan han salido? – Les pregunto.

-Supongo que pocos. – Murmuro Arashi y era cierto, muy pocos salían de Den Helder, pues era el sitio perfecto para ellos y como Arashi llevaba mucho en el centro de crianza se enteraba de quien era el par de cada habitante. – Diría que al menos sale en cada 25 años o eso dicen en el centro.

-Exacto, exacto. – Dijo Dereck tallándose las manos y no por primera vez Arashi pensó que Dereck hubiera sido un mejor par para él, que para Helen. – Entonces basándonos en cuantos años se suelen llevar los pares que no nacen el mismo año.

-Suelen ser 10 años. – Dijo Helen pensativa. – Entonces ¿Estás diciendo que, si el par de Arashi no nace en 2 años aquí, es porque ya nació en otra parte? – Dijo bajando de los barrotes y mirando a su par. Dereck asintió y la idea se formó en la mente de Arashi, una niña o un niño tal vez de su misma edad pero que no sabía nada de él, que tal vez también lo estaba buscando. No, él estaba seguro de que debía estarlo buscando, él o ella debía de estar buscándolo desesperadamente.

Esa noche a sus 8 años Arashi supo que tenía que hacer algo, todos tenían a su otra mitad y el simplemente estaba solo, totalmente solo, se recostó pensando en esa persona especial para el ¿Qué clase de persona seria?

* * *

A la mañana siguiente acoso a cualquier cuidador que se detuviera solo un segundo a su lado ¿Quién ha salido de Den Helder? ¿Por qué se fue? ¿Hace cuánto? El resto del día escapo a los jardines con una pequeña libreta y ansias por saber más de sus cuatro objetivos. Pues solo había logrado conseguir cuatro nombres.

Clarissa Campassol.

Kazumi Yukihira.

Izumi Yukihira.

Suvan Aubach.

-Son muchos. – Dijo Helen cuando les mostro la lista.

-No entiendo porque alguien quisiera dejar la ciudad. – Completo Dereck

-Iremos esta noche. – Dijo Helen con decisión.

-Yo no puedo salir. – Dijo el demostrando lo obvio.

-Claro que lo harás, debes aprender a hacer cosas por ti mismo. – Dijo la chica. – Te ayudaremos buscando los apellidos de estas personas, aún deben de tener familiares. – "Familiares" la palabra resonó en la mente de Arashi, cuando un niño conseguía a su par y era aceptado en la sociedad, solo así podía vivir en Den Helder y si eras afortunado conocer a alguno de tus padres, a tus hermanos o tíos. Arashi no sabía nada de su familia. Helen tenía dos hermanos mayores que eran gemelos, y un par de gemelas menores, todos pensaban que Helen sería muy poderosa por tener rasgos de los antiguos miembros del clan del sol, pero resulto ser la menos interesante de su familia, de hecho, si se lo mencionabas aun podías ver una mezcla de rencor y celos en sus ojos, en cambio Dereck era hijo único de dos personas que nunca se volvieron a ver.

El asintió.

* * *

Por esa razón esa misma noche él estaba escalando la reja del centro de crianza, Helen y Dereck lo esperaban en la esquina, nadie vería nada malo en tres niños caminando en la noche.

-Clarissa Campassol. – Le dijo Helen con un montón de anotaciones en un papel. – No encontramos a algún familiar, pero tenemos algo mucho mejor. – Dijo ella.

-A su par. – Completo Dereck, aunque Arashi no les ponía mucha atención, siempre había soñado con conocer Den Helder, aunque vivía ahí nunca había salido del centro de crianza.

Llegaron a una puerta rojiza con decoraciones de soles en los bordes, era usual en Den Helder que las casas mostraran algunos motivos con soles, Dereck toco la puerta, al ser el más amable el solía hablar en cambio de Helen o Arashi, la mujer rubia los miro con relativa discreción, analizando si serian del clan o simples niños humanos, al reparar en los ojos como soles sobrepuestos de Dereck abrió más la puerta, con una sonrisa discreta.

Al explicarle toda su loca teoría la mujer los vio como si se encontrara con niños traviesos que solo quieren saber hasta dónde llega la frontera de la ciudad. – Clarissa tuvo un hijo. – Aclaro cuando la explicación de los niños acabo. Arashi la miro ilusionado, un niño del sol nacido fuera de Den Helder. – Ohh, pero vamos, no me mires así. Clarissa y su bebe murieron, fin de la historia. – Murmuro poniéndose de pie.

Arashi y Dereck incomodos se pusieron de pie mientras Arashi en su mente ya estaba tachando el nombre de Clarissa Campassol, pero Helen los detuvo tomando a cada uno por la mano. – Queremos asegurarnos de que ese niño no sobrevivió. – Dijo con tono firme. – Si está vivo podría ser la parte faltante de Arashi ¿Lo entiende no?

La mujer suspiro y se volvió a sentar. – Cada par es como el ying y el yang, todos lo saben. – Arashi miro a Helen y Dereck que se miraron a su vez perdidos en su propio mundo. – Somos una misma persona que fue separada en dos, dos mitades que siempre están en contraposición por lo que Clarissa quería salir y conocer el mundo, en cambio yo…

-Usted no quería. – Completo Dereck siempre amable.

La mujer asintió. – Pero como su par tuve que tomar una decisión, el quedarme atrás o seguirla, así que salimos a conocer el mundo.

\- ¿No pudo convencerla de quedarse? – Pregunto Arashi, confundido.

Helen y Dereck se sonrieron mutuamente y la mujer también sonrió. – Cuando tengas a tu par lo entenderás, ella era la parte que me arrebataron, mi parte que quería conocer el mundo y vivir aventuras, no le podía decir que no. – Arashi no lo entendió, pero asintió de todas formas, mientras la mujer continuaba con su historia. – Pensé que no tendríamos ningún peligro, todos saben que un par del clan del sol es más fuerte cuando están juntos. – Los tres niños asintieron. – No solo potencia nuestro Alice tener su sangre, su presencia cambia las cosas a la hora de pelear, así que no nos preocupamos de las organizaciones, las Academias y viajamos mucho tiempo.

\- ¿No veían a otros descendientes de la luna o la estrella? – Pregunto Helen que también soñaba con salir algún día.

-Era raro, pero sí. – Contesto la mujer. – Los descendientes del clan de la luna son difíciles de ver, pero si vas a Japón puedes encontrar alguno, en cambio los descendientes de las estrellas son imprecisos puedes encontrarlos solos, pero en cualquier parte del mundo. – La mujer se estremeció, y Arashi sabia porque, los descendientes del clan de las estrellas eran los más fuertes y siempre andaban detrás de cosas extrañas.

\- ¿Entonces que salió mal? – Pregunto Dereck que no se veía entusiasmado por salir, ni por otros clanes.

-Clarissa tuvo un hijo. –Dijo con desdén. – Yo le insistí en que regresáramos y dejáramos al niño en el centro de aprendizaje. Pero ella se negó, era amor decía. – Dijo la mujer con un suspiro resignado. Helen hizo una mueca de desprecio y Dereck había perdido el interés desde hace rato y Arashi sabia el porqué, en el clan del sol el amor se consideraba muy por debajo, había cosas más importantes, tu par, el mantener el clan vivo, la fuerza, pero al parecer Clarissa Campassol había olvidado todo esto. – Cuando el niño era tan solo un bebe fue raptado por una organización, era lo lógico ya que ese niño no tenía par y Clarissa me había apartado de su vida.

\- ¿Y el padre? – Pregunto Helen.

-Sin Alice. – Dijo con desdén la mujer. – No era importante. – Helen asintió totalmente de acuerdo y Dereck lo hizo sin darse cuenta, pues él siempre estaba de acuerdo con las decisiones de Helen.

-Intento ir y obviamente yo no la ayudaría a meterse en el centro de una organización, murió con su hijo al intentar escapar. – Dijo sin interés.

-Usted hizo lo correcto y estamos agradecidos de que nos lo contara. – Murmuro Helen poniéndose de pie, satisfecha de lo que habían conseguido. – Solo una cosa más ¿Usted comprobó los cadáveres?

La señora rio y acaricio la cabeza de Helen – Tu podrías sentir si tu par está a punto de morir, o en peligro. – Helen se sorprendió, aunque intento no demostrarlo así que la mujer continúo hablando. – Los traje de regreso a ambos. – Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa, mientras les abría la puerta. Helen y Dereck salieron tomados de la mano como niños pequeños pero la mujer le susurro a Arashi. – ¿Y cuál de ellos crees que sea el dominante?

-No lo sé. – Murmuro a la mujer y era porque en realidad no lo sabía. En el clan solían llamar dominante e inferior a un miembro de cada par, ya que, en decisiones, la fuerza de Alice y tal vez hasta el aliento que respiraban siempre había uno era el dominante, así como en los gemelos.

No había que ir muy lejos para ver que las decisiones de su par las tomaba Clarissa, respecto a la fuerza del Alice, Helen y Dereck eran un gran ejemplo, los Alice de cada clan tenían algo en común en el caso del sol sus Alice se basaban en la palabra "Alterar", alterar tu tiempo de vida, alterar los sueños, alterar la realidad, su propio Alice era alterar los sentimientos de la gente o alterar el tiempo de vida del Alice, aunque no de la persona, en Helen y Dereck podías ver lo mismo. Dereck podía alterar la composición de cualquier cosa, su juego favorito era alterar su propia sangre y hacerla toxica para cualquiera, en cambio Helen alteraba la salud de las personas, las podía hacer alérgicas a lo que Dereck quisiera, el Alice de Dereck era más fuerte, más útil. Siempre en una relación cada persona de un par tenía el poder sobre ciertas cosas. Así eran las cosas.

* * *

La segunda noche, caminaban de nuevo por las calles oscuras de Den Helder. Hace rato que habían dejado atrás las casas elegantes y los altos edificios, ahora caminaban por casas más pequeñas cogidos de las manos pues aún tenían 8 años y esta zona solían vivir más personas sin Alice. – ¿A quién buscamos? – Pregunto Helen molesta.

Dereck sonrió y el dorado de sus ojos destello pareciendo que había tomado la maldad de Helen. – Al hombre del clan que desterraron. Izumi Yukihira, vive solo hasta el otro extremo del pueblo, tiene el Alice de Anulación.

\- ¿No es peligroso? – Murmuro Arashi realmente preocupado.

-Nosotros te protegeremos, gallina. – Murmuro Helen y Arashi se sintió inútil.

Dereck le sonrió. – Cierto, nosotros te protegeremos. – Arashi se sintió aun peor y entendió que a veces era peor la lastima de la gente que la burla. Pero aun así asintió.

La ultima casa, estaba tan cerca del mar que los tres niños sintieron la necesidad de asomarse al rugiente mar, ninguno conocía el mar y Arashi pensó que le encantaría, pero al momento se sintió repelido y asustado, regreso todo el camino hacia la casa mientras Dereck y Helen se maravillaban. Entonces lo vio, era un hombre demasiado alto y rubio, aun mas rubio que Helen, fumaba descuidadamente dejando caer colillas sobre su camisa blanca mientras permanecía sumergido en sus pensamientos, en esos momentos Arashi solo pudo sentir desesperación proviniendo de él, al no controlar bien su Alice aumento esa sensación en el hombre, lo aumento tanto que el hombre se percató de él, sus ojos eran de un azul claro, demasiado claro como el cielo.

Pero al instante el hombre se cerró como un caparazón, Arashi lo dejo de sentir con su Alice, como si el hombre hubiera desaparecido pero sus ojos aun lo veían, solo así supo que el hombre era Izumi Yukihira, el Alice de anulación era muy conocido en el clan a la vez que extraño, sus Alice que se basaban en la palabra "Alterar" y la anulación era el mayor ejemplo, era la alteración del Alice mismo, incluso se decía que en la época antes de la maldición, el Alice de anulación era muy apreciado.

El hombre tiro al suelo su cigarro y lo aplasto con el pie sin perder de vista a Arashi mientras se acercaba, lo miro de cerca hacia sus ojos y se rio. – ¿Que hacen tan lejos del centro de crianza? – Pregunto y Arashi supo al instante que Helen y Dereck se encontraban a su lado.

-Queremos hacerle unas preguntas… - Murmuro el siempre amable Dereck, con el rostro maravillado. Era obvio que Dereck admiraba a ese hombre.

-Solo váyanse. – Dijo Izumi Yukihira mientras se daba la vuelta. – Yo no tengo nada que ver con el clan. – Dijo.

Arashi se sorprendió y Dereck seguía demasiado maravillado con él, pero Helen ya se había plantado frente a él cuan alta era (Aunque a sus 8 años eso no representaba ninguna amenaza) – ¿Cómo puede decir eso? ¡El clan del sol es lo más importante! – Exclamo realmente enfurecida, Izumi sonrió con una mezcla de amistad y…lástima que Arashi logro identificar gracias a su Alice.

-Eso es porque ustedes no saben nada sobre la familia. – Murmuro conciso, Arashi noto la antipatía de Helen y el cómo Dereck intentaba comprenderlo, pero no lo lograba, se sorprendió así mismo por como su Alice comenzaba a desarrollarse y por eso no vio venir el momento en que un golpe le saco el aire, se encontró tirado en el suelo junto con Dereck y Helen, los tres mirándose confusos e intentando recuperar el aire, Arashi respiro profundo y se concentró solo así pudo ver la silueta anaranjada del hombre que sobresalía, era la manifestación del Alice de Izumi. Se miró a sí mismo y se descubrió cubierto por el color naranja, el hombre los había expulsado con su Alice, haciéndolo casi un ataque físico.

* * *

La tercera noche que Arashi salto la barda descubrió que Helen aún seguía molesta por la actitud y el trato de Izumi Yukihira y Dereck aún seguía maravillado por el poder del hombre que no tenía un par, sus mentes y emociones eran un caos.

\- ¿Hoy a dónde iremos? – Pregunto intentando calmar los ánimos, al instante supo que era la pregunta equivocada. Helen se ilumino como una furia y Dereck se concentró en hacer que Arashi le contara más de Yukihira.

-Ese es el problema tonto, a partir de aquí no sabemos cómo continuar. – Dijo Helen dándole un puntapié a la reja. Arashi puso una mano sobre su amiga intentando bajar su enojo, atrapar esa difícil emoción y apretarla hasta asfixiarla, la chica pestaño confundida, pero al instante estaba más tranquila. Arashi se imaginó que Helen le agradecería, pero como solía pasar en la mente de Helen, el enojo era su prioridad y después de eso solo se centraba en Dereck, camino hacia el chico y se disculpó por estar molesta.

Arashi sonrió ante la escena, al fin y al cabo, así es como debería ser "Ellos eran un par", Dereck vio su sonrisa y le sonrió a cambio, pero Arashi en el fondo de su amigo encontró que él, no deseaba que Arashi lo viera con esos ojos llenos de envidia, de hecho, Dereck no quería seguir viendo a Arashi, lo veía como una intromisión a la perfección de su par. La sonrisa de Arashi se congelo tan solo un momento, pero al instante ese tipo de emoción había desaparecido en Dereck.

-Son uno para cual. – Les dijo sintiéndose más envidioso que en cualquier otro momento. Helen y Dereck le sonrieron sinceros, pues sus sentimientos negativos hacia Arashi habían sido silenciados, tan fácil como bajarle a la música.

Por primera vez Arashi se sintió poderoso, no de la misma forma que se sentía cuando algún cuidador le decía que era poderoso aun sin un par. No, por primera vez Arashi se sintió aceptado totalmente y eso era porque él tenía el control.

Pero antes de que pudiera comprender ese sentimiento, se había esfumado cuando escucho una voz ronca y adulta decir. – No se muevan, este no es lugar para vagar. – Soltó las emociones negativas de Helen y Dereck por lo que la furia de Helen y la incomodidad de Dereck lo golpearon con más fuerza y aún más cuando ellos se tomaron de la mano y corrieron sin siquiera mirar a Arashi, el reacciono muy tarde pues el adulto que resultó ser un cuidador ya lo tenía aprisionado por el hombro.

* * *

Se encontraba sentado en la oficina de la alcaldía, Dereck y Helen habían sido atrapados de igual forma y se encontraban a su costado derecho, la antipatía de Helen lo golpeo incluso antes que sus palabras. – Este es el fin ¿Sabes? Nunca tendrás un par y todo porque no corriste. – Dijo la muchacha en tono quejumbroso. Arashi bajo la mirada hacia sus zapatos pues se sentía realmente tonto, él lo había dicho todo y por lo mismo habían atrapado a Helen y Dereck.

-No necesariamente. – Dijo Dereck. – Recuerdan lo que dijo el par de Clarissa Campassol, Ni Helen o Arashi contestaron expectantes del plan de Dereck. – Cada quien puede sentir si su par está en peligro. – Helen asintió recordando el comentario de la mujer. – Entonces eso podría justificar la búsqueda de tu par. Imagínate ¿Cómo reaccionaran los mayores si les decimos eso? – Arashi no creía que eso marcara una diferencia sobre el castigo que recibirían, pero aun así asintió.

* * *

La persona que mandaba en este pequeño asentamiento del clan del sol, era un suntuoso hombre rubio de casi 50 y muchos años, con modales refinados y trajes de marca. Arashi lo había visto pocas veces, solo en los rituales de unión donde este hombre llamado Owen recibía a los nuevos miembros del clan.

-Helen, Dereck. – Saludo al entrar, los dos chicos bajaron la mirada, inquietos, el hombre miro a Arashi con curiosidad, pero solo un instante antes de enfocarse de nuevo en sus amigos. – Entonces Helen ¿Me puedes decir que estaban haciendo afuera a estas horas, con un niño sin par? – Pregunto amable, Arashi sabia porque le preguntaba a Helen, ella no era buena bajo presión y aun más, la devota Helen nunca le mentiría al jefe del clan del sol.

-Buscábamos información del par de Arashi, ya que todavía no aparece, entonces pensamos…

\- ¿Pensaron? – Pregunto el hombre. Arashi sabía que debía intervenir, pero los sentimientos de este hombre pasaron de una ligera molestia a una concentración absoluta cuando Helen pronuncio la palabra par.

-Que su par nació en el exterior. – Algo centello en los ojos azules del hombre y Arashi se concentró en los dos diferentes tonos de azul de sus pupilas, su par debería ser un hermano gemelo, esa era la única explicación para sus ojos.

El hombre rio, ese tipo de risa cuando los niños hacen algo tonto. – ¿Así que planeaban salir y encontrarlo? – Dijo con sorna.

-No… - Dijo Helen que había bajado la cabeza, hasta su tono de voz era bajo.

Dereck se puso en pie. – Arashi sintió que su par estaba en peligro. – Dijo totalmente seguro.

Arashi que hasta el momento se sentía seguro al no ser el al que estuvieran interrogado se tensó cuando el hombre poso sus ojos en el. – ¿Y que sientes?

-Dolor, a él le dolía el pecho a diferentes horas del día. – Dijo Dereck aun con seguridad y Arashi estuvo seguro de que había investigado el asunto, el hombre dejo de verlo y se enfocó un momento en analizar el problema, pero Dereck quería aprovechar cualquier momento de duda. – Investigamos quienes habían salido de la aldea en los últimos años, hasta que dimos con cuatro nombres: Clarissa Campassol, Izumi y Kazumi Yukihira, Suvan Aubach. – Completo Dereck contando con los dedos, hasta que su entusiasmo se detuvo. – Pero…

-No obtuvieron resultados ¿No es así? Ya que Clarissa Campassol murió en el extranjero, Suvan Aubach junto con su par fueron asesinados muy jóvenes por el propio clan del sol ya que estaban de parte de las organizaciones, Kazumi Yukihira es el director de la Academia Japonesa e Izumi Yukihira vive en los alrededores. Todos sin hijos, su búsqueda no tenía motivo. En cambio, hicieron cosas muy malas… - Comenzó el hombre, Arashi se preparó para recibir un discurso y que sus actos fueran perdonados, lo podía sentir.

-Sabemos lo de Clarissa por su par y entiendo los otros dos casos. – Dijo Dereck que no se daría por vencido en algo que había investigado tanto, mientras se ponía de pie. – Pero fuimos a ver a Izumi Yukihira y ese hombre esconde algo, estoy seguro, es fuerte para que el clan lo ignore aparte de que el pedía ayuda para su amante… - Seguía diciendo Dereck sacando su mar de ideas.

\- ¿Qué insinúas? ¿Qué Izumi tuvo un hijo fuera del clan? – Pregunto el hombre astutamente.

-Es lo más lógico. – Dijo Dereck con un tono insolente, Helen lo veía con la boca abierta y los ojos más azul de lo acostumbrado, como si Dereck hubiera dejado toda su inseguridad en Helen por unos minutos, pero el efecto no duro, los ojos de Helen recuperaron su tonalidad dorada en las comisuras encerrando el azul en el centro, a la vez que Dereck bajaba la cabeza y se volvía a sentar. – Señor. – Agrego respetuosamente.

El líder del clan parecía divertido con esta demostración. – También pensamos en esa posibilidad, pero Izumi Yukihira afirmo que eso no era cierto.

\- ¿Le creyeron? – Pregunto Helen aun nerviosa. – El parece odiar al clan del sol. – Murmuro.

-El odia nuestros métodos, pero eso es porque no fue criado aquí. – Y antes de que pudieran preguntar, el contesto. – Los padres de Izumi eran un caso sin igual, demasiados fuertes y con ideas diferentes, ellos quisieron criar a Izumi de diferente manera y por eso mismo lo alejaron del centro de crianza y de todas las lecciones que debió haber aprendido, supongo que Izumi mantiene eso en mente. – Concluyo.

\- ¿Y entonces porque no lo obligaron a decir la verdad? – Pregunto Helen que estaba realmente enojada ahora.

-No somos una organización, somos un clan, descendientes del poderoso clan del sol, nuestro deber no es enjuiciar a alguien, ni lastimarnos entre nosotros, solo debemos proteger a nuestro pueblo, simplemente eso. – Los tres asintieron y el hombre se fijó en Arashi. – Pero si Izumi Yukihira escondió a un niño del clan, un niño que ahora se encuentra en peligro necesitaremos pruebas y eso eres tú, Arashi Miyashima. – Murmuro señalándolo, Arashi se puso tenso estaban acusando a un hombre por sospechar de él, de hecho, no sabían si él había tenido un hijo.

* * *

Las cosas habían sucedido demasiado rápido, Helen y Dereck venían siempre con algo que contar, el primer día dijeron "Se lo llevaron, Arashi, se llevaron a Izumi Yukihira ahora el tendrá que hablar con los mayores" y después de ese día los rumores habían sido enormes "El confeso que podría haber un niño" pero de igual forma en que llegaron los rumores desaparecieron, Helen decía que ya no pasaba nada interesante en el pueblo que era como si hubieran perdido el interés.

El suspiro mientras ayudaba a recoger unos juguetes a unos gemelos caprichosos que tiraban de su cabello y berreaban.

-Arashi. – Dijo la directora del centro de crianza. – El líder del clan quiere verte. – Él se puso en pie demasiado rápido, otro cuidador lo llevaría a la alcaldía, pues, aunque el líder del clan no era el alcalde del pueblo, usaban ese lugar para hablar de asuntos del clan.

El líder se encontraba en el escritorio viendo diversos papeles que aparto cuando Arashi entro. – Quita esa cara muchacho, no has hecho nada malo. – Dijo el con una sonrisa. – Izumi Yukihira escucho rumores de que podría tener un hijo, pero ya sabes desconfiaba demasiado del clan para decirlo, aunque su hermano Kazumi Yukihira ha aceptado ayudarte a encontrar al chico. – Dijo el líder, Arashi no pudo evitar la enorme sonrisa que se pintó en su rostro, el líder le regreso la sonrisa como sabía que pasaría ya que todos los cuidadores nunca se cansaban de decirle que tenía una hermosa sonrisa. – Aunque si Izumi tuvo un hijo debe de estar en Japón. – La sonrisa de ambos se borró. – Kazumi Yukihira ha aceptado que entres en la Academia Alice Japonesa, claro sin matricularte mientras lo encuentran. – La emoción de encontrar a su par se redujo mientras pensaba en salir de la aldea. – Ya sabes que un par siempre atrae al otro, tarde o temprano se encontrarían y tienen más posibilidades de encontrarlo si su par lo espera. – Respiro entrecortadamente mientras la pregunta se formaba en su cabeza ¿Y si el chico Yukihira no es mi par? El clan estaba seguro que su par existía porque él había fingido que sentía dolor, una clara señal de que su par estaba vivo.

* * *

A los 10 años Arashi se encontraba en Japón, un coche de la Academia había pasado por el al aeropuerto hace más de cuatro horas, el lugar rural por el que transitaban parecía desolado, demasiado rural para Arashi que se había acostumbrado a ciudades grandes y personas bulliciosas mientras viajaba siempre acompañado de dos cuidadores. El mismo director de preparatoria había ido a recogerlo, era casi idéntico a Izumi Yukihira, rubio y de ojos azules, pero con una mezcla extraña de un aire militar, mayor limpieza y una mirada seria y desconfiada.

No hablo con él la mitad del camino, pero sí que lo hizo después, era fácil saber lo que quería. Saber sobre su hermano menor, saber cómo le iba, que hacía y como lo trataban.

-Él es un renegado en Den Helder. – Dijo simplemente. – No tiene un par y dejo la aldea, son graves infracciones. – Dijo Arashi como si regañara a un niño pues toda esta familia Yukihira había salido defectuosa, era de comprender que no entendiera la gravedad de sus hechos. – Aparte de que tuvo un hijo con una desconocida. – Murmuro acusatoriamente, por ese acto él y su par no se conocían, les habían hecho difícil la búsqueda de su otra mitad cuando no debería ser así.

-Una hija, fue niña. – Corrigió el director, siguió diciendo como si en realidad no le importara hablar con Arashi. – Izumi no debería pasar por esto. – Dijo más para sí mismo el hombre.

-Es algo normal y más si su hermano también dejo Den Helder. – Dijo aún más acusatoriamente.

Por primera vez vio sonreír al director que de cerca podía ver que tenía los ojos de color azul/gris, el si había encontrado a su par. – La aldea me envió. – Le dijo totalmente seguro. – Siempre existen cosas ocultas muchacho, el trato que tienen las Academias con los tres clanes es una de ellas. – Murmuro el hombre. – Pero no me hubieran mandado si no fuera por lo curioso de mi Alice.

En la aldea ya le habían contado, un hermano (Izumi) con el Alice de anulación y mientras Kazumi Yukihira tenía el Alice de la longevidad o más bien llamado inmortalidad, un Alice que solo le pertenecía al clan del sol por eso tenían miembros que habían vivido el tiempo suficiente como para ver el nacimiento de la electricidad e incluso se corría el rumor de que antes de la caída del clan de la vida, todos ellos poseían ese Alice y que los sobrevivientes de esa batalla con el clan de la vida seguían ahí mezclados entre ellos pasando inadvertidos, viendo crecer a su descendencia maldita, pero en la actualidad eran escasos los que nacían con ese Alice, pues nacía uno en varias generaciones, Kazumi era el que poseía ese Alice en esta época los rumores decían que había nacido cerca del 1950 o 1960 era un detalle que el clan del sol había olvidado cuando el chico se marchó, pero la anterior mujer del clan que había nacido con ese Alice aún seguía viva, era la directora del centro de crianza y decían que ella había nacido por 1700.

-Francia. – Decía con sus ojos demasiado soñadores, demasiado jóvenes o demasiado viejos. – Nací en Francia. – Helen solía decir que su diminuta cintura era la prueba del corset que debió usar en esa época, en cambio Dereck se burlaba diciendo que eso era mentira "Nadie puede vivir tanto" decía imitando el extraño acento francés de la mujer. En cambio, la mujer parecía haberle tomado más cariño a Arashi por el tiempo que llevaba ahí y solía contarle historias de su juventud, un día le mostro un cuadro tan elaborado como antiguo, la adolescente que reía en el centro era ella. Arashi quedó maravillado y a la vez asustado.

-Su Alice no es tan curioso. – Murmuro el chico. – Yo conozco a una mujer con el mismo Alice y toda su vida ha estado en la aldea, como debe ser.

Los ojos del hombre se enternecieron haciéndolo parecer un muchacho más joven, las personas con el Alice de longevidad tenían ese curioso detalle, cuando algunas emociones inundaban su rostro parecían más jóvenes, casi adolescentes o el efecto contrario podían envejecer con una mueca o el ceño fruncido, eran atemporales y Arashi nunca se cansaba de ver eso, de hecho, se maravilló viendo esa cualidad en otra persona que no fuera la directora del centro de crianza. – Suzzete sigue viva. – Murmuro feliz, Kazumi. Y Arashi lo miro escandalizado, nadie llamaba Suzzete a la directora, ella simplemente era la directora alguien mucho mayor para tener esa confianza. – Nos conocimos. – Dijo el simplemente. – Al tener el mismo Alice, Suzzete y yo nos hicimos más cercanos. – Y se volvió a reír. – Dicen que nunca existen más de 3 personas vivas con el Alice de longevidad, el antiguo director de la Academia Japonesa también tenía ese Alice, pero cuando se enteró de que había otro chico con ese mismo Alice se alegró tanto. – Concluyo Kazumi quitando la expresión soñadora y mirando por la ventanilla.

\- ¿Por qué? – Pregunto el. – ¿Porque se alegró ese hombre?

-Porque el ya no tendría que ser el director, ni tendría que vivir atado a la Academia ya que su propio clan lo había entregado a la Academia para ser director, dicen que salto del edificio más alto de la Academia, después llegue yo a suplirlo.

\- ¡El clan no entregaría a un niño a la Academia ¡- Dijo Arashi realmente furioso. – La prueba está en que me están ayudando a buscar a mi par, para regresarla a su lugar.

-Te están ayudando porque es mi familiar, los Alice se suelen repetir en la familia ¿Crees que les importa tanto que un chico se quede sin par? Mira a los cuidadores, la mayoría de ellos no tiene uno. – Arashi se quedó callado, eso no podía negarlo, solo te convertías en cuidador si tenías vocación para cuidar de los niños, o si no te quedaba otra opción y tu par no aparecía.

-La directora del centro de crianza tiene el mismo Alice si eso fuera cierto, ella debería ser la directora. – Quiso argumentar el pero el director ya no le prestaba mucha atención parecía ser una persona silenciosa.

-Eran familiares cercanos, Suzzete y el antiguo director creo ella era la nieta de su sobrina. – Hizo un ademan con la mano de que no le interesaba en realidad. – Él no quería que ella pasara por esto, supongo. Aunque en realidad Suzzete afirmaba que yo debía ser su familiar también, hasta comenzó a buscar registros, pero nunca lo descubrimos antes de que me marchara. – Arashi estaba seguro que sus ojos demostraban la incredulidad que sentía.

-El Alice de longevidad llega al azar a diferentes miembros del clan. – Dijo el recitando las palabras que había escuchado miles de veces. – Es muy raro. Se decía que antes…

\- ¿Acaso crees en las tonterías que dice el clan? – El hombre rio. – Bueno no te culpo, ellos te criaron, pero nunca has pensado ¿Por qué Suzzete no tuvo hijos propios? – Le pregunto Kazumi sin darle tiempo a responder. – Ellos creen que, si alguien como yo o Suzzete tuvieran un hijo, las probabilidades de que este nazca con el Alice de longevidad serian enormes, ellos no necesitan demasiado inmortales corriendo libres por el mundo, solo necesitan tres, uno para mandar a cada Academia por eso mismo les entusiasma que mi hermano tenga descendencia. – Sonrió con amargura de la misma forma que su hermano menor. – Ellos solo quieren un reemplazo por si alguno de los directores que son del clan de sol se les ocurre tirarse de un edificio.

Permaneció callado el resto del camino, mirando por la ventana con ojos indescifrables mientras Arashi buscaba un argumento para contradecirlo, pero solo podía recordar las palabras de Suzzete cuando veía a una niña con su mismo tono de cabello "Si tuviera hijos se parecerían a ti" o cuando uno de los niños más pequeños le hacía un dibujo "Mi adorado niño, este es el mejor regalo para una madre" de hecho sería lógico que Suzzete fuera la líder, era respetada por todos y había criado a todos, ese pensamiento ya le había cruzado por la mente y un día se lo pregunto.

\- ¿Por qué no eres la líder? ¡Podrías lograrlo si vives para siempre! – Dijo con la ilusión infantil de cuando era más pequeño.

Suzzute con su cabello lacio, su diminuta cintura que aun tenia de viejas épocas le respondió. – Yo solo soy feliz al tenerlos, al poder ser su madre y poder criarlos.

Si tan solo pudiera volver a preguntarle y ver sus verdaderos sentimientos con su Alice, la voz de Kazumi lo distrajo. – Ya casi llegamos. – Dijo sin verlo en realidad, la vista lo decepciono ¿Esto era la Academia Japonesa? Un paisaje rural con pequeñas lagunas dispersas por el lugar, Izumi saco una fina cuerda platinada. – Perdona van a pasar por otra chica. – Dijo mientras le sujetaba las manos. – Y esto es protocolo cuando llevamos a más de dos niños Alice a la Academia. – Dijo anudando la pequeña cuerda poco a poco.

\- ¿Así que una cuerda que limita el Alice? ¿Para evitar que escape? – Pregunto Arashi reconociendo el material, a la aldea llegaban muchos productos que se hacían en las Academias

-Eso es, pero como dije solo es protocolo. – A Arashi no le importo y dejo a Kazumi seguir con su trabajo mientras miraba por la ventana una niña castaña paso corriendo a mi lado mientras se detenía frente a la limosina, parecía confundida. El momento antes de que el nudo se cerrara en sus manos pudo sentir algo, como su cuerpo calentándose incitando a investigar que sucedía afuera.

-Esa chica. – Comenzó a decirle a Kazumi Yukihira, el hombre volteo despacio mientras se asomaba por la ventana, pero Arashi solo suspiro consciente de que le diría que solo era una niña. Todo sucedió muy rápido, Kazumi salió del coche, el encargado de la seguridad se aproximó preocupado por el director, la niña se volteo y los miro curiosa, tenía unos enormes ojos dorados con la parte de abajo con una pequeña franja de color verde, del verde de Arashi.

\- ¡Mikan! – gritaron y la chica comenzó a correr hacia otra chica de cabello negro, Arashi se quedó pasmado, su mente gritaba es ella, pero no se podía mover. El hombre de seguridad ahora también se encontraba en la acera.

Todo paro cuando el hombre se subió a la limosina seguido del director. – Es ella. – Dije al instante, al sentir que el coche comenzaba a moverse. – ¡Es ella! – Grité desesperado, volteo a verla mientras el auto se alejaba, la segunda limosina me tapaba la vista, pero la vi llorando mientras agitaba la mano ¿Lloraba por mí? Ella podía sentir como su par se alejaba, y yo no por esta cuerda en mis manos.

* * *

Esa misma tarde él había sido inscrito en la clase B de la primaria, se presentó junto a otra niña, aunque en realidad no le interesaba estar con otros Alice. El seguía pensando en la discusión que había tenido con Kazumi Yukihira.

-El director de primaria estará interesado en ti, como descendiente de uno de los clanes tienes mucha más fuerza que cualquier Alice normal. – Arashi se sentía tonto con el uniforme rojo y no podía prestar demasiada atención, pero aun así asintió.

-Lo sé, el director de primaria es del clan de las estrellas y ellos nunca traen nada bueno. – Dijo recordando toda la información que le había dado el clan, habían pasado dos años para que el estuviera listo para salir. – Aparte de que ¿Él es aún peor, cierto? – Yukihira asintió mientras les entregaba papeles a dos chicos con uniforme dorado, Imai y Sakurano que lo veían con una mezcla de desconfianza y curiosidad. – En cuanto a mi par… - Empezó el.

-Sus padres tuvieron una complicada situación con la Academia, pero si el clan del sol piensa resguardarla. – Dijo el director, mostrándole una foto escolar donde en la esquina superior aparecía la niña castaña. – Ya he mandado su inscripción, mañana su familia recibirá a emisarios de la Academia. – Dijo en tono preocupado.

-El clan siempre la cuidara porque es donde ella pertenece. – Dijo Arashi algo molesto de que dudara del clan.

Notaba la sorpresa en los ojos de los estudiantes y sus emociones incomodas. Suspiro mientras volvía a enfocarse en su alrededor, la chica que había llegado se había mostrado indiferente y comenzó a leer un libro mientras asentía a las presentaciones de los que llegaban, él quiso reírse de su expresión, pero una chica toco su hombro. – ¿Eres Miyashima, ¿verdad? – Con su vista estudio los ojos verdes de la niña, el cabello negro y quebrado. Con su Alice estudio los sentimientos de la chica, sentía admiración por su físico y algo de obsesión de esta chica hacia el sexo opuesto. – Soy Sumire Shoda. – Le extendió la mano, Arashi la acepto olvidando por completo que quería pasar inadvertido y presentarse de una manera similar a la chica que llego con él, de todas formas, después podría hacer que sus compañeros ni lo notaran.

* * *

El ala C no estaba mal era todo lo privada que quería y necesitaba, en el clan le habían enseñado a sentir a las personas por el poder de su Alice y él podía sentir a mucha gente a su alrededor, no pequeñas luces como en el salón, estas eran grandes y poderosas, aunque esta sala debería estar vacía, supuso que en algún momento tendría que hablar con el director de primaria, pero no sabría que eso llegaría tan pronto. Suspiro mientras caminaba a la puerta, mientras terminara con ese asunto el estaría mejor, pensó, pero antes de que su mano tocara el picaporte sintió el terror llenando su pecho, apretó su pecho con fuerza le dolía demasiado, pero era un dolor extraño entre la mezcla de terror y angustia, cayo de rodillas respirando entrecortadamente a la vez que su visión se nublaba. Ohh su mente lo entendió que mal jugada había sido mentir que su par estaba en problemas porque eso en realidad estaba sucediendo ahora, se puso de pie ya que él debía avisarle a alguien aunque su única opción era el director de preparatoria, demasiado lejos se dijo mientras abría la puerta con esfuerzo, su solución lo esperaba a la salida de su habitación, la mujer pelirroja enfundada en un apretado vestido aún más rojo que su cabello lo miraba curiosa, él también la miro en especial a sus ojos, dos pozos negros.

-Arashi Miyashima, permítame escoltarlo con el director de primaria quiere charlar con usted. – Dos hombres aparecieron en el pasillo mientras lo tomaban por cada brazo, los ojos de la mujer adquirieron un tono azulado como si el amanecer apuntara a sus ojos. Ella era una descendiente del clan de las estrellas sin duda.

\- ¿Quién eres? – Pregunto curioso.

-Ohh discúlpeme mi nombre es Luna Koizumi. – Dijo mientras los hombres lo arrastraban por el pasillo y ella los seguía por detrás. Arashi volteo a mirarla de nuevo, él nunca había visto a alguien del clan de las estrellas, ojos oscuros como la noche que se iluminan por colores imposibles al usar su Alice, esa era la descripción de los ojos del clan de las estrellas, como si pequeñas estrellas se juntaran en sus ojos y cambiaran la tonalidad.

* * *

Jinno-sensei le había avisado al director Kazumi de una curiosa situación, Arashi Miyashima era llevado ante el director de primaria. Kazumi se había esforzado y mandado a tantas personas como le fue posible, gracias a eso ahora Arashi Miyashima se encontraba en frente de él.

-No debería preocuparse. – Murmuro el niño rubio. – El director de primaria no me haría daño por miedo al clan del sol. – Dijo con un ademan despectivo de la mano.

-Tu eres el que no entiende, incluso si Kounji te asesinara, en tu clan solo guardarían una ficha del incidente. Ya que ninguno de los clanes puede atacar a un director y aún más si se encuentra dentro de la Academia.

-No subestime al clan del sol. – Murmuro el chico. – Aparte de que tenía algo importante que hablar con usted, mi pecho duele y eso significa que algo le paso a ella. – Murmuro el chico

El director Kazumi Yukihira era un hombre muy frustrado que nunca había podido decidir algo en su vida, en su infancia fue arrastrado a la Academia, en su vida adulta se había conformado con hacer la vista gorda a los actos del director de primaria, no había podido ayudar a Izumi, ni a Yuka y desde hace unas horas sabia del destino de su sobrina. – Arashi, Mikan desapareció. – Saboreo el extraño sabor de decir su nombre por primera vez en voz alta. – Ayer se mandó la orden con las transferencias de las Academias, la lista desapareció y varios niños de la lista también, Mikan estaba entre ellos. – Se sintió aun peor porque parecía que le daba malas noticias a un familiar, cuando en realidad estaban hablando de su sobrina.

* * *

Se podría decir que ese fue el tiempo donde Arashi comenzó a abrir los ojos, trabajo para el director de preparatoria obteniendo información de los agentes del director de primaria, un pequeño grupo llamado "Clase de habilidades peligrosas", el más cercano a él era Natsume Hyuuga una llama titilante que muy pronto se apagaría, lo vio desde clases donde era el centro de atención de todos, ese chico tenía esa clase de encanto para agradarle al mundo sin siquiera hablar y era aún más que eso, Natsume tenía el talento y el poder para ser un líder, Arashi envidiaba ese tipo de fuerza de la que él se veía carente, esa ferocidad en el chico pero en el transcurso de ese tiempo lo vio apagarse poco a poco, falto a la mayoría de las clases de su último año de primaria, los rumores decían que el chico no quería ir pero Arashi sabía que eso no era cierto, ambos tenían su cuarto en el ala C y desde esa distancia podía sentir todas sus desesperadas emociones, primero era ira siempre ira, después frustración que muy en el fondo acompañaba el miedo, aun así el chico seguía siendo respetado en clase, lo miraban como un héroe y era cierto que su Alice era algo que mantener en consideración pero cuando Natsume Hyuuga casi se apago fue en esas últimas semanas cuando todos sus sentimientos se dirigieron a la resignación, él estaba aceptando que moriría, a Arashi le gustaba meterse en el medio de sus sentimientos, era una persona complicada. El así lo reporto a Kazumi hasta que después de un tiempo la curiosidad carcomía a Natsume por una salvaje niña que había conocido, pero Arashi no lo sabía, hace tiempo que había dejado de investigar en las emociones de los chicos de la clase de habilidades peligrosas para centrarse en la noticia de que habían encontrado a Mikan Sakura viva.

* * *

\- ¿Esperar? ¿Por qué tengo esperar para acercarme a ella? – Pregunte sintiéndome repentinamente furioso, hoy llegaban los nuevos chicos que venían de las organizaciones. – No lo hare. – Me negué. – Yo vine aquí por ella y ella debe de sentir lo mismo. – Me puse de pie.

-Ella no sabe nada del clan del sol, lo más probable es que no sienta ese lazo igual que tu… – Eso me detuvo al instante. – También existen otras cuestiones como que todos los chicos traídos de la AAO estarán bajo el cargo de Persona y el director de primaria. – Termino Kazumi con una nota de pesimismo.

\- ¿Por qué la entregara al director de primaria? – Dije tratando el tema que me parecía más urgente, con todos los negocios que trataba ese hombre le sorprendía que si quisiera lo dejaran acercarse a unos niños.

-La gente del director de primaria es la más adecuada para tratar con esos niños. Son peligrosos. – Simplemente negué con la cabeza mientras me retiraba, mis pensamientos discurrían entre hacer lo correcto o hacerle caso al director de preparatoria cuando alguien me llamo por mi apellido.

\- ¿Miyashima? – Pregunto una chica de cabello negro muy corto y ojos purpuras, se veía cansada y preocupada.

\- ¿Si? – Dije confuso, viendo el uniforme podía decir que era de su clase, pero nadie en la clase se fijaba mucho en él desde que había suprimido el interés que sentían hacia él.

* * *

Su cabello era de un castaño dorado salpicado por reflejos un poco más claros dándole una apariencia muy suave, sus ojos eran tan dorados que deslumbraban a excepción en la parte baja donde tenían un tinte verdoso, indicando la parte que era el mismo en esta chica, le sorprendió la apariencia de la muchacha, ya la había visto una vez pero no de tan cerca, era tal y como decían las leyendas sobre cómo debía ser un descendiente del clan del sol, Helen estaría muerta de envidia cuando llegara al clan tomado de la mano de un par tan perfecto. De igual forma se sintió atraído hacia la chica, sus sentimientos eran los más fáciles de leer ¿Era porque son un par? El la miro todo el primer día esperando que ella volteara y al menos encontrar un poco de reconocimiento en sus ojos, algo que le indicara que ella también lo reconocía, pero no paso, ella seguía enfrascada en su propio miedo, aunque al poco tiempo ella y otra chica rubia se metían en problemas con los demás estudiantes, la chica rubia (Haruka) estaba a punto de atacar. Eso les traería problemas, me puse de pie más rápido que cualquiera y contuve su brazo, Mikan se encontraba a su espalda con los ojos brillantes, Arashi se sorprendió.

\- ¿Te meterás en problemas si lo haces no? – Dije mirándola mientras mi mano se entumecía, esta chica causaba una especia de descarga, mire sorprendido mi mano ya me habían comentado que cuando tenías a tu par cerca era más fácil pelear, pero ahora mismo acababa de absorber el ataque como si nada, fue tan rápido que nadie lo noto, tal vez solo la chica rubia que me miraba desconcertada. Pero gracias a ese tipo de reacción él podía decir que el director de preparatoria decía la verdad. Kounji era el único que podía controlar a los chicos de una organización.

* * *

Su segundo día no iba bien, Sumire Shoda había logrado atemorizar a los niños de la organización con su discurso pretencioso sobre lo que era ser un Alice, una parte de Arashi quería reír en frente de su cara mientras le explicaba que ellos no se comparaban a los Alice que pertenecían a los clanes.

-…no sería una exageración decir que todos los especialistas del país son Alice. ¿Qué podrías saber tú, que ni has demostrado tu Alice? – Mikan solo podía negar con la cabeza, mientras se ponía pálida y varios niños comenzaban a tapar su visión, todos querían llegar al centro de la pelea. Arashi se concentró en la figura de Mikan específicamente en sus emociones, viendo como el temor ocultaba una furia creciente como un perro con cadena, Arashi pensó que si a el fuera a quien le estuvieran gritando no se dejaría y reclamaría pues "ellos" eran aún más especiales y fuertes que cualquier Alice. Poco a poco opaco la sensación de miedo de la chica mientras se reía de sí mismo por inflarle valor cuando él ni siquiera se atrevía a acercársele "Cobarde" murmuro y quedo un poco desconcertado al descubrir que la chica lo estaba mirando de frente por primera vez, parecía confusa, no emocionada o demasiado feliz como él pensó seria su encuentro, parecía que había identificado que él estaba usando su Alice en ella, pero ella no se distrajo mucho en ver a Arashi empujo la mesa que tenía en frente y dijo a casi gritos.

\- ¿Ser un Alice causa orgullo dices? ¿Acaso eres estúpida? ¿Quién querría serlo? – Grito ella demasiado fuerte, toda la clase guardo silencio mientras ella respiraba con fuerza, el Alice de Arashi parecía alterarla completamente y era lógico ya que sentía una afinidad completa con Mikan, sus sentimientos de burla hacia lo que decía Sumire salieron de la boca de Mikan y él se sintió extrañado, ¿Cuántas veces había deseado tener los sentimientos mezclados de los pares? Pero simplemente lo confundió y no pudo aguantarlo más porque él se sentía como Mikan se debía sentir en este momento, se sentía solo y abandonado, enojado principalmente, salió del salón despacio pensando en cuan intensos eran estos sentimientos, cuan intensa era ella. – Incluso ustedes en esta academia, separados de sus padres, viviendo solos, ¿Acaso eso te hace feliz? ¿Te enorgullece esto? – Fue lo último que escucho decir a Mikan con un tono amargo, resentido ¿Esos eran sus sentimientos hacia los chicos de la Academia? ¿O hacia el centro de crianza de dónde venía?

* * *

Simplemente no le parecía justo, Arashi la buscaba en cada momento, solían salir a la misma hora a la escuela e incluso se comenzó a sentar cerca de ella, pero parecía que para Mikan él era invisible. Aún más que eso le molestaba pensar que ellos no tenían nada en común, Mikan era alegre y los únicos arrebatos de furia o egoísmo los tenía cuando se sincronizaba con Arashi. Suspiro largamente mientras se estiraba en un sillón de la biblioteca del director de preparatoria sosteniendo con ambas manos un libro que trataba sobre el ying y el yang, era como si él fuera la parte mala y podrida de una persona ¿Qué debía hacer?

\- ¿Interrumpimos? – Pregunto Sakurano-senpai detrás de el venia Imai-senpai, siempre parecían ir juntos a todas partes. Arashi les hizo una seña con la mano para que se sentaran, los vio mirar entre los diferentes libros, concentrados en sus cosas, usualmente no conversaba con ellos excepto cuando Yuzuriha (El director de preparatoria) les pedía que investigaran algo juntos o que le enseñaran algo a Arashi, Arashi los vio tan sincronizados y amigables que no pudo evitar pensar que en casa ellos serían considerados un par, cerro un libro y se acercó a la mesa donde se encontraban.

\- ¿Cómo lo hacen? – Pregunto, pero los chicos lo miraron confusos. – Me refiero a llevarse tan bien. – Pregunto el sintiendo que las cosas eran inútiles.

Por un momento ambos chicos del uniforme dorado se miraron entre ellos como si mantuvieran una conversación silenciosa. – Creemos saber a lo que te refieres. – Dijo Sakurano. – ¿Aun no puedes hablar con Mikan? – Pregunto amigable mientras Imai volvía a enfocarse en su libro.

-No es eso. – Murmuro Arashi viendo el comportamiento de ambos chicos, en definitiva, el que mandaba en esta amistad era Sakurano. – Simplemente creo que no somos nada parecidos, Mikan encaja demasiado bien con el resto… - Dijo pensando en Imai Hotaru que era una constante presencia a su alrededor, Natsume Hyuuga que parecía que Mikan buscaba con la mirada y como aun siendo una chica de organización había logrado acercarse poco a poco a Sumire, Anna y Nonoko, Nobara que parecía su nueva sombra y últimamente los chicos de la clase especial. – En cambio yo no creo encajar. – Dijo pensando en cómo los verdaderos sentimientos de Helen y Dereck se habían demostrado mucho antes de irse.

\- ¿Y eso está mal? – Pregunto Imai que aún no soltaba el libro.

-Antes nos llevábamos muy mal ¿Sabes? – Dijo Sakurano interrumpiendo a Imai. – Tanto que nuestra senpai siempre tenía que intervenir para que dejáramos de pelear, al igual que un antiguo profesor. – Dijo sin su sonrisa.

-Entonces ¿Ellos lograron hacer que se llevaran mejor? – Pregunto Arashi comparando las situaciones.

-No. – Dijo Imai. – Fue hasta que ellos desaparecieron que nosotros nos dimos cuenta que no teníamos tiempo para seguir peleando. - Completo

Arashi asintió aun sin comprender la situación que le comentaban Sakurano e Imai, por un momento él había pensado que él era la parte podrida y mala, y que él y Mikan nunca lograrían tener ese click que vio en otros pares, pero su idea era equivocada lo único que el debía hacer era balancearlos justo como decía el libro del ying y el yang, si él era malo solo debería hacer que Mikan se volviera un poco más como él y el volverse un poco más como Mikan. Pero primero debía acercarse más a ella.

\- ¿Todo bien? – Pregunto Imai Subaru.

-Si todo bien. – Contesto el entendiendo que su mayor problema era Imai Hotaru, la mejor amiga de Mikan incluso tenía el presentimiento de que si le explicaba lo que era un par, Mikan preferiría a Hotaru Imai como su par. – Perdonen por las preguntas extrañas. – Sonrió mientras se alejaba a su sillón, pasaba las hojas de su libro al azar. La respuesta fue simple él ya había investigado las emociones de Imai Hotaru, esa chica fría que parecía solo demostrar emociones ante Mikan o el dinero, pero ella sentía curiosidad por Arashi, una gran curiosidad tal vez era porque desde el principio ella había iniciado su búsqueda de Mikan con Arashi, de alguna forma ella los había relacionado sin tener idea de la verdad, pero en esa ingeniosa mente ella veía el parecido aun sin darse cuenta conscientemente, era algo realmente curioso.

Cerro el libro mientras salía de la mansión del director, hace mucho se le había hecho costumbre pasear por la sección de preparatoria pues se buscaba menos problemas, por eso mismo se le hacía extraño ir a la sección primaria, camino despacio buscándola entre la multitud, todos sabían que las chicas mantenían una relación unida, la localizo por ese extraño color purpura que se extendía por todo su cuerpo, cuando sus ojos del mismo tono lo miraron al pasar el aumento el interés que la chica sentía por él y después de unos simples segundos ambos se sonreían a la distancia, el triunfante, Imai Hotaru extrañada por ese gesto inconsciente. Si tan solo Mikan se quedara sola, si Imai dejara de ponerse en medio ¿Ella lo miraría por fin?

* * *

Arashi caminaba por los pasillos del edificio de la primer línea, sus manos apretaban con fuerza la bolsa de piedras Alice, una manía que se le había quedado desde la última vez que vio a Izumi Yukihira.

Aun lo recordaba claramente, era un día soleado de esos que quema tu piel y te hace pensar en tomar agua en todo momento, se sentía cansado mental y físicamente pues desde los 8 años a los 10 años lo habían estado instruyendo para poder salir de la aldea, en las mañanas tomaba clase sobre el control de su Alice y en las noches le llenaban la cabeza sobre cada clan, lo peligrosos que eran, como identificarlos, la maldición individual de cada clan, era complicado.

Un día de esos volvía caminando con cuidado y la mirada baja, la ciudad había dejado de impresionarle hace tiempo, o más bien se había acostumbrado a las luces atenuadas de las farolas de la noche, el rumor de las olas azotando contra el malecón, el olor del mar que ocultaba la suciedad de la calle.

-Ey muchacho. – Levanto el rostro con cuidado y la duda en los ojos, no conocía a muchas personas. – ¿Qué tal el entrenamiento? – Vio a Izumi con su porte descuidado, la barba le había crecido haciéndolo parecer mayor pero sus ojos eran más amables, buscaban su rostro.

-Como siempre. – Comento Arashi siendo cuidadoso al hablar con este hombre. Un silencio incomodo los invadió, el quería marcharse para leer más sobre el clan de la luna que era su nuevo tema a tratar, ellos parecían ser más cerrados que el clan del sol, inclino la cabeza como despedida en una costumbre Japonesa que había aprendido en sus clases.

-Espera. – Dijo Izumi mientras le arrojaba una bolsa pequeña pero bastante llena. Arashi la atrapo. – Si eres su par y dices la verdad sobre que la traerás aquí para que este segura. – Dijo tomando un gran suspiro. – Necesitaras esto. – Por un momento Arashi se sorprendió e Izumi que parecía avergonzado encendió un cigarrillo. – Es algo que su madre me dio para estar seguro. – Rio con amargura. – Asegúrate de traerla sana. – Dijo el hombre rubio mientras comenzaba a caminar.

-Espera. – Dijo Arashi emocionado porque ese extraño hombre lo aceptara. – ¿Cómo sabe que es una chica?

-Siempre quise una hija. – Murmuro con una sonrisa antes de marcharse.

Esa misma noche Arashi refugiado entre las cobijas de su cama abrió la bolsa y se encontró con al menos quince piedras Alice, brillantes y diferentes. – Un regalo de la madre de mi par ¿Ehh?

De eso había pasado mucho tiempo pero por fin las utilizara para proteger a Mikan y llevarla al lugar donde pertenecía, abrió la puerta de la última habitación, una chica morena se encontraba sobre Mikan, sintió como la piedra era absorbida por su mano y una rayo azulado salió de su mano (La piedra de Jinno-sensei) pero él no veía a la chica que acababa de atacar, veía los ojos dorados que lo observaban desde el suelo, esos ojos que parecían maravillados y agradecidos, que lo miraban por encima de cualquiera. Entonces sintió ese click que debería haber sentido desde el principio.

* * *

Luna Koizumi era del clan de las estrellas sin duda, sus ojos la delataban y ahora parecía estar detrás de Mikan como una gran amenaza enviada por el director de primaria que había caído en desgracia, el que había vivido en una burbuja privilegiada le parecía injusto esa forma sutil que tenían los adultos de funcionar e impulsar sus intereses e incluso la hipocresía en los jóvenes, tal vez era porque él podía sentir los sentimientos de los demás, los sentimientos que a todos les costaba admitir, ese pensamiento apenas era una pequeña semilla que le decía cuan mal estaba el mundo, aunque pequeña esa semilla comenzaba a echar raíces.

\- ¿Por qué aceptas que te pase esto? – Pregunto mientras le tendía un pañuelo a la llorosa Mikan, ella miro el pañuelo extrañada pues era poco común que alguien de su edad llevara un pañuelo, pero aun así lo acepto mientras se quitaba los restos de comida de los que había sido víctima esta mañana en la clase.

-Yo no lo acepto, yo… - En ese momento Arashi pudo sentir la inconformidad de Mikan, era parecida a la que el empezaba a sentir, el sentimiento de que algo está mal, pero no puedes hacer nada para cambiarlo. – ¿Y qué debería hacer? No se puede hacer nada. – Completo ella con la mirada baja, ¿Derrota? ¿Impotencia? Tal vez un poco de ambas. – Yo no quiero problemas. – En ese momento vio otra faceta de la niña dulce que le mostraba a todos. Mikan era valiente, pero estaba lejos de alzarse a pelear por su cuenta, había indecisión en su voz

Arashi no pudo evitar reír, reír a carcajada viva. Eran iguales en eso, ambos empezaban a abrir los ojos hacia el mundo que los impactaba de frente, ambos demasiado temerosos de ponerse de pie y recibir el impacto, ella aun sin saber de los pares, tenía los mismos pensamientos que él. – Ellos son los que están causando problemas, causándotelos a ti, que tú te defiendas no tiene nada de malo ¿O sí? Es como el ladrón que le roba a otro ladrón ¿Está mal robar algo que ya fue robado? – Mikan negó con la cabeza mientras Arashi decidía que estaba cansado de estar lejos, quería comprenderla, Imai Hotaru se había distanciado de Mikan, la clase y Natsume se distanciaban de ella por Luna, este era el momento perfecto. - ¿Entonces está mal defenderte de ellos? – Dijo sin poder evitar motivarla, ella asintió. – Entonces págale con la misma manera a Luna Koizumi y sus seguidores. – Se puso de pie y sonrió de una forma infantil. – Acábalos.

* * *

Mikan era una llorona, se aferraba a esas hojas de cuaderno como si quisiera aferrarse a sus propias piezas rotas. Arashi llevaba unos momentos observándola de hecho desde que ella había salido corriendo del salón, el salió de los arbustos donde la observaba hace tiempo y la ayudo a recolectar las hojas, la chica no dijo nada. Uso su Alice haciéndola sentir cómoda con su presencia, tranquilizándola.

-Toma. –Ella sonrió, y fue algo extraño, ambos tenían una sonrisa linda y contagiosa (Él ya se había dado cuenta) pero la sonrisa de ella parecía convulsionar todo su rostro, ojos luminosos, mejillas encendidas, pero cuando estaba con el parecía apagarse con la misma facilidad, cosa que ocurrió cuando la chica noto que observaba una hoja. – ¿Qué es esto?

-Nada. – Dijo Mikan arrebatándole la hoja de las manos, pero era muy tarde él ya había empezado a leer el contenido.

-Así que las mansiones de los directores. – Murmuro pensando en lo conveniente que era el asunto. – ¿Puedo ir contigo? – Pregunto intentando darle la cara a sus problemas, recordando que en un par siempre había alguien que llevaba el control, sin duda él era más adecuado pues sabia más cosas sobre el mundo en que crecerían.

La desconfianza de la chica fue como una bofetada. – ¿Porque? – Murmuro apretando el cuaderno en el pecho.

Arashi por un momento pensó en responder que "No había un motivo, quería estar cerca de ella pues eso era lo natural, pero Mikan no lo entendería. Ella no escucharía razones de un desconocido. – ¿Desconfías de mí? – Dijo calmando los sentimientos de la chica, apaciguando poco a poco su desconfianza, pero descubrió que debajo de todo eso solo había miedo…y soledad. – Solo pensé que estarías sola, como Hyuuga ahora esta con Koizumi. – Dijo indagando un poco, él podía saber sus sentimientos, pero no hacía quien iban dirigidos, o el porque y Luna Koizumi le parecía un buen motivo para tener miedo, pero Mikan hizo una mueca sintiéndose incomoda y enfadada. – Ohh perdona pensé que eran cercanos. – Dijo entendiendo la envidia del sentimiento de Mikan, eran celos. ¡Celos! Arashi pensó que en el clan del sol era tan común que un par se casara, él ya se había visualizado con su media naranja, su chica que lo complementaba, forzó su sonrisa intentando que su disculpa sonara natural pero solo inquieto más a Mikan que, aunque no tenía su Alice parecía entender definitivamente las reacciones de las personas.

-Solo somos amigos. – Dijo sintiéndose incomoda.

\- ¿Entonces puedo acompañarte? – Declaro el, debía actuar o Mikan sería otra de esas personas renegadas del clan, alguien que no entendería la importancia de su sangre para dejar las cosas por una persona. Arashi había subestimado a Natsume Hyuuga.

-Es un asunto personal aparte tu no ganas nada haciendo esto. – Dijo Mikan sonriendo justamente como el acaba de hacer para ocultar sus sentimientos negativos, se dio media vuelta y Arashi entro en pánico.

-Hagamos un trato. – Dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió. – Te acompañare a cualquiera de los lugares que quieras ir. – Se acercó y golpeo la tapa de la libreta que la chica apretaba entre sus brazos. – Y respecto a ganar algo, no quiero nada en especial. – Mikan dio un paso atrás, sus sentimientos eran confusos en parte gracias al Alice de Arashi. – Ok, entonces tendrás que escuchar una historia. – Mikan se quedó un momento parada digiriendo la idea, pero sus hombros se relajaron y lo miro a los ojos, justo como había hecho cuando la chica de la primer línea intentaba asesinarla y el la salvo.

-Tenemos un trato. – Le tendió la mano y Arashi la estrecho más que complacido, aunque en su mente comenzaba a formar la idea de hablarle del clan del sol, que entendiera cuán importante era el para ella, la demás información de los clanes la aprendería en la escuela del clan.

* * *

Mikan había escapado de él.

Después de explicarle lo que era un par y hacerle entender que ella era su par, su otra mitad, ella simplemente había echado a correr, totalmente asustada por sus palabras, Arashi nunca había esperado esa reacción, nunca había escuchado que un par rechazara a otro, pero ¿Cómo debería tomar la reacción de Mikan? Ella estaba aterrada y parecía negarse a creerlo. Salió del cuarto más despacio hundido en sus pensamientos hasta que vio a Hotaru.

Y solo en esos instantes antes de ver a Hotaru, Arashi se sintió aterrado porque si perdía a Mikan ¿Qué otra cosa le quedaba? No tenía amigos en Japón, Helen y Dereck que eran amigos de la infancia no tenían buena impresión de el pues usualmente se encontraban inquietos cerca de el (Aun más cuando aprendió a usar su Alice), el director de preparatoria le había demostrado que el clan del sol no era como le habían enseñado por eso mismo Arashi temía regresar y llegar a ser un renegado, como Izumi.

Él estaba solo.

Pero no dejaría escapar a su par

* * *

NOTAS.

Pues que les puedo decir, más que este capítulo me costó demasiado, escribirlo fue demasiado pesado pues usualmente para los capítulos especiales escribo 16 páginas en Word y siento que ya conté toda la historia, pero en este capítulo desde hace rato que llegue a la página 23 y aun me falta contar tantas cosas y partes que todavía no me convencen del todo y aunque ya tengo más capítulos de la historia para publicar siento que no puedo seguir dejando esta parte incompleta.

Tengo muy claro que quiero que sea Arashi en el futuro de esta historia y eso es un villano (No el villano definitivo de la serie pero si uno muy importante), un villano demasiado entrelazado con Mikan que tenga tintes buenos y malos pero aun así un motivo para que creas en todo lo que hace, que así llegue a ser diferente a cualquier otro villano que tenga mi historia (No diferente, sino un villano más maduro e impactante para la edad que tendrá Mikan en ese momento), como por ejemplo Amaya odiaba a Mikan por su personalidad brillante que le recordaba a su hermana pero Arashi no es lo mismo, el anhela a Mikan porque es su par, su mitad para ser una completa, cualquiera de nosotros busca a esa media naranja pero a la vez quiero romper (o incluso reforzar, aun no se) ese tabú, es un personaje muy complicado, él quiere que Mikan lo vea por ella misma por eso sus dudas sobre acercarse a ella (Aparte del director de primaria) aunque también quiere que Mikan solo lo vea a él, por lo que es un personaje muy divertido como ya mencione pero a la vez fue extremadamente complicado escribir sobre él.

Otra razón por la que fue difícil de escribir fueron los clanes, quiero que todo se vaya revelando poco a poco porque Mikan conoce la historia, pero es muy diferente saber un cuento o una leyenda a saberte parte de este, pues Mikan también es parte del clan del sol. Al empezar a hablar sobre el clan del sol quería hablar sobre los otros dos: El clan de la luna y las estrellas, pero quiero que estos también tengan una parte en la historia, pues Mikan ira descubriendo quien es quien, en cada parte, los personajes ya están en el tablero solo falta que ella los vea bajo esta nueva luz, el problema es que estaba tan emocionada que siento revelo de más o a veces muy poco sobre los clanes. Es difícil.

Y mi última y más importante razón, aquí en México estoy a punto de presentar el examen para la universidad, antes de vacaciones te hacen unos exámenes prueba y salí baja en materias como biología y física, así que ahora aparte de la escuela y mi trabajo de medio tiempo, tengo curso después de clases de biología y los fines de física y eso sin contar mi vida social (Que es casi nula jajaja) así que escribir un capitulo semanal se está volviendo algo complicado.

Espero entiendan y sigan mi historia.


	57. 51 Personas sabias

**Capítulo 51: Personas sabias**

* * *

Natsume despertó aun adolorido esa mañana, la luz del día le lastimo los ojos y sentía su cuerpo pesado no era extraño con todos los golpes que tenía en el cuerpo, con las manos busco a Mikan que debería estar a su lado durmiendo, pero la niña había desaparecido, se sintió un poco decepcionado a la vez que permitía que la esperanza lo inundara, si era Mikan todo estaría bien, o más bien dicho el que tenía problemas era él. Toco con las palmas la máscara que llevaba puesta debajo de ella de seguro tenía el rostro destrozado, pero aún más debajo en su mente las ideas se agolpaban, el también quería ser valiente como Mikan, que no se había dado por vencida y buscaba cosas de su madre.

* * *

Mikan miro de arriba abajo a la niña, su ropa era antigua y crujía cuando se movía, pero aparte de eso parecía una niña normal, con cintas en ese increíble cabello. – Así que la respuesta es no ¿Ehh? – Le dijo la niña mirándola de cerca, Mikan puso notar algo de decepción en sus ojos verdes.

\- ¡Mikan! – Escucho el grito de Arashi, no sabía como, pero lo podía sentir cerca, era como si el palpitar de su mano le dijera que el chico estaba cerca.

\- ¡Ohh! – Dijo la niña que de repente estaba en frente de ella viendo su mano con curiosidad. – Así que ya sucedió, eres tan tonta como para dejar que eso ocurra tantas veces. – Rio.

Mikan se acercó a las ventanas y vio que era demasiado alto para saltar, buscaba otra salida, pero a su vez pregunto. - ¿Para que ocurra tantas veces, que quieres decir?

-Puedo mostrarte. – Le dijo la niña mientras le tendía la mano. – De hecho, puedo cambiar tu vida.

Mikan tomo su mano mientras recordaba la fecha en que apenas había iniciado la secundaria, se juntó con sus amigos y cada uno de ellos conto historias sobre los tres misterios de la Academia. Recordó a Nonoko diciendo:

"Ohh yo conozco la historia del área secundaria. Dicen que el ala secundaria se oculta una niña que murió trágicamente, la leyenda cuenta que fue de las primeras generaciones de la Academia, desde ahora se aparece y encierra a ciertos alumnos ofreciéndoles cambiar su vida, pero hasta el final te encierra con ella, porque se siente sola.

\- ¿Otro fantasma? – Había preguntado ella.

-No precisamente, la leyenda dice que esa niña se mantuvo viva todo este tiempo gracias a su Alice.

\- ¿Y cuál es? – Pensó Mikan en voz alta. Todos se miraron confusos y Mikan no pudo evitar temblar de nuevo.

-Es solo un rumor. – Dijo Natsume. – Nadie puede vivir tanto tiempo como para ver cómo se fundó la Academia."

Ohh pensó Mikan con miedo, así que las leyendas de la Academia son ciertas pensó mientras sentía que le daban una vuelta, cerró los ojos.

* * *

Hiro había seguido a Mikan desde hace poco por orden de Tatsuma, pero la Academia no le parecía un lugar peligroso, aunque la chica sí que mantenía una vida ajetreada corriendo de un lado para otro, peleando con peluches, visitando el hospital, aunque él no la había visto ni una vez ir a la escuela.

No pasaba nada alarmante hasta que la vio salir con un chico rubio después de eso ya no pudo seguir a ninguno de los dos, una barrera pensó era extraño pero no la primera vez que no la podía seguir a alguna parte hasta que la vio salir esta vez sola, llorosa y sosteniendo su mano que parecía herida, eso sí parecía algo por lo que alarmarse aún más porque el chico rubio la comenzó a seguir, la vio encerrarse en un cuarto mientras hablaba sola, revisaba las ventanas y se estremecía pero de repente Mikan alzo su mano y desapareció, justo en el momento en que el chico rubio entro reviso el cuarto y volvió a salir. Hiro se quedó quieto por un momento, pero después tomo la decisión de que era momento de avisarle a Tatsuma que las cosas no iban bien.

* * *

Kai se había divertido la noche anterior, corriendo como un niño y dejándose alocar hace tiempo que no lo hacía. Camino directamente hacia el bar de mala muerte que veía ahora, toco ruidosamente pues era muy temprano para que estuviera abierto, al cabo de al menos 1 hora una mujer en bata salió mirándolo ceñuda, él le dio su mejor sonrisa

\- ¿Señora Satsu? Tengo negocios con usted.

En al menos 10 min después estaba dentro mirando a la mujer que tenía en frente era guapa a pesar de su edad y de una forma completamente diferente a ojos de menta, sus ojos de un castaño oscuro eran como un espejo, a Kai se le ocurrió la idea de que estaban tan vacíos de cualquier emoción que lograban reflejarlo en su perfección, un adolescente con rasgos que claramente no eran asiáticos, piel tostada y marcados rizos rubios, simplemente guapo.

-Aunque no lo parezcas eres un mocoso. – Dijo la señora con un tono plano y sin matices.

-Pero soy un mocoso hábil. – Dijo mientras el agua comenzaba a formarse en sus manos, el esperaba sorpresa y tal vez hasta asustarla, pero ella lo miro tranquila, no era la primera vez que esa mujer conocía a un Alice.

Se encontraba en un barrio bajo de Japón, donde las personas con algo de cordura evitaban entrar y la policía prefería ignorar, Tatsuma había intentado convencerlo de que no fuera, pero el mismo sabía que era el mejor lugar para encontrar a los niños Alice que aún tenían atrapados.

La mujer soltó una risa ligera claramente ensayada. – Nada que no hubiera visto antes. – Murmuro mientras se ponía de pie con el vaso lleno de algo color castaño que Kai sospecho era Ron. – Aunque si tienes un buen rostro. – Dijo mientras hacía que Kai la mirara directamente, algo difícil pues Kai era incluso más alto que esa mujer. – No necesitamos más niños Alice. – Murmuro ella. – Son buenos peleando o defendiendo, pero demasiado problemáticos. – Y camino con paso firme entre las mesas del negocio hacia una puerta disimulada con una tela.

Kai la siguió con paso lento y silencioso la tomo por detrás de la cintura. – Eso no es lo único que se hacer. – Dijo con una sonrisa.

La mujer lo miro con sorna mientras abría la cortina soltándose de sus brazos. – A delante. – Murmuro.

* * *

\- ¿Cuándo piensas soltarme? – Murmuro la niña.

Mikan abrió los ojos confundida, se encontraba en lo que podría llamar un cuarto blanco, totalmente blanco, camino hacia una de las paredes, pero pareció que esta se alejó. - ¿Dónde estoy? – Pregunto.

La niña soltó un dramático suspiro. – Iniciemos de nuevo, mi nombre es Mirai, tu eres Mikan…

-Sakura. – Completo Mikan.

-Ohh eso no importa ¿Acaso el apellido Sakura te pertenece? – Y Mikan negó con la cabeza. – Te he conocido como Mikan Sakura, Mikan Yukihira y Mikan Kounji. Por eso para mí eres simplemente Mikan. – Murmuro muy segura de sí.

\- ¿En dónde nos conocimos? – Murmuro Mikan y se dio cuenta de que su voz sonaba como un murmullo, aunque ella no quisiera.

-No es donde, si no cuando. – Las cuatro paredes blancas tenían agujeros que simulaban puertas, algunas más grandes que ocupaban casi toda la pared, otras más chicas como rendijas, pero puertas, en la que estaba detrás de Mirai desaparecieron los agujeros y como si fuera una pantalla gigante apareció ante ellas una imagen.

El mismo cuarto blanco y una versión de Mikan con el uniforme de primaria cayendo en ese mismo cuarto blanco, Mirai se colgó de su brazo. – Ese fue el momento donde nos conocimos. – Le susurro, mientras que en la pantalla gigante una versión de Mikan más pequeña corría por una piedra Alice que se había soltado de su mano al caer.

 _-Esto no es el pasado. – Murmuro la Mikan que ella veía como en un televisor._

 _-Obviamente que no. – Exclamo Mirai desde la imagen_

 _\- ¿Quién eres? – Pregunto la pequeña Mikan con el uniforme rojo._

\- ¿Ves? Te dije que siempre preguntabas lo mismo. – Dijo la Mirai que la había arrastrado a ese lugar, que seguía colgada a su brazo.

 _-Soy…algo así como el tiempo o al menos lo es mi Alice. – Dijo Mirai mientras lucia algo confusa._

No, Mikan empezaba a entender más los sentimientos de las personas o su forma de actuar, eso no era confusión, Mirai estaba mintiendo, la Mikan de este momento lo pudo notar, pero la Mikan del uniforme rojo…

 _\- ¿Viajes en el tiempo? – Pregunto totalmente confiada._

 _-No, el tiempo en sí. – Murmuro con algo de arrogancia Mirai. – Las personas con el Alice del tiempo son algo así como transeúntes en un laberinto, viendo todo lo que pasa en el pasado o futuro, pero sin poder intervenir, simples espectadores. Pero yo, yo soy la que cambia el futuro sin consecuencias. – La Mikan dentro de la imagen abrió los ojos impresionada mientras lágrimas de alegría corrían por su rostro._

La Mikan mas grande, más sabia que observaba la escena notaba las mentiras simples de Mirai, la sabiduría que antes no pudo describir ahora la entendía como astucia, la astucia de quien vive años y años pues sus ojos a pesar de ser los de una niña de al menos 10 años tenían un matiz opaco, un matiz que demostraba haber visto mucho, lo que le parecía arrogancia a la Mikan del pasado a ella le pareció una máscara para ocultar ¿Dolor? ¿Otro propósito?

 _\- ¡Ayúdame! ¡Por favor! – Grito Mikan. – Necesito cambiar el pasado, necesito salvar a alguien._

La pantalla se oscureció y Mikan se quedó con la imagen llorosa de sí misma, intentando recordar el ¿Por qué lloraría así? ¿En qué momento? ¿A quién había querido salvar?

\- ¿Cómo llegue aquí la primera vez si tu no me trajiste? – Intento con esa pregunta. La niña se soltó del brazo de Mikan de donde se había colgado infantilmente pero aun mantuvo su mano entre las suyas, Mikan vio lo mismo que en la imagen del pasado, a una persona astuta que no correspondía con su físico. – De seguro ni eres una niña ¿Cuántos años tienes? – Le soltó sin poder contenerse.

La máscara infantil de Mirai se cayó de su rostro como si barriera un telón, rio. – Me agrada mas esta versión tuya. – Dijo mientras empezaba a caminar a uno de los agujeros más angostos, le hizo una seña de que la siguiera. – Menos tonta diría yo. – Pasaron por un angosto pasillo y Mirai tomo su mano obligándola a inclinarse un poco. - ¡Corre o serás atrapada! – Grito como una orden mientras la arrastraba y ella obedecía, estaban en un cuarto blanco que empezó a proyectar imágenes en el momento que Mikan piso el suelo de esta habitación, se vio así misma con al menos 6 años con el uniforme rojo de primaria siendo abrazada por una mujer de cabello castaño, se vio un poco más grande encogerse ante la luz mientras abrazaba sus piernas, se vio con el cabello corto llegándole hasta la barbilla corriendo descalza, se vio a ella misma nadar en un estanque tomada de las manos de un chico, se detuvo esperando ver el rostro del chico. – ¡Corre! – Grito Mirai tirando de ella, pero el cuarto parecía largo, muy largo, cerró los ojos y siguió corriendo solo guiada por las ordenes de Mirai. – Falta poco. – Murmuro la niña, ella abrió los ojos y se vio así misma herida parada en un claro del bosque mientras gritaba. Entonces pasaron por otro agujero llegando a otro cuarto blanco idéntico al primero, Mirai soltó su mano de un manotazo. – Olvida lo que dije pareces ser la más estúpida de todas tus versiones.

* * *

Kai había besado a chicas de muchas formas y con sentimientos diferentes a cada una, besos en las mejillas a su madre, un beso dulce en los labios de ojos de menta, besos de cariño en las frentes de Ume y Mikan, pero nunca había tenido un beso apasionado en la boca o demasiado largo, esta mujer la llevo por diferentes cuartos mientras le daba este tipo de besos, largos y apasionados que apenas le dejaban tiempo para respirar, hundía las manos en su cabello por lo que él hacía lo mismo.

Se recostó en la cama, la bata dejaba ver unas largas piernas cubiertas por medias. – ¿Quién te enseño a besar? – Murmuro la mujer mientras le señalaba la botella de Ron, el relleno el vaso. – Porque lo hizo realmente fatal.

El sonrió – Lo intentare hacer mejor. – Fue la única respuesta que se le ocurrió y al momento se arrepintió pues sonó como un niño, ella comenzó a reír mientras él le tendió el vaso.

-Te enseñare. – Dijo mientras su sonrisa era interrumpida por el hipo. – Te enseñare todo. – Dijo mientras jugaba con las correas de su pantalón y comenzaba a bajar el cierre. –Y apuesto a que son lugares que ni siquiera conoces.

* * *

\- ¿Qué fue eso? – Dijo Mikan tocando su coleta en la coronilla de su cabeza aún seguía ahí, su cabello nunca había sido así de corto.

-En el pasado yo te ayude y tú me engañaste. – Comento Mirai mientras Mikan se asomaba por las otras puertas. – Te ayude a cambiar el pasado no solo una, sino dos veces. – Dijo de forma acusatoria mientras la señalaba. – Esa fue tu segunda vida. Deja de mirar entre las habitaciones, eres tan tonta que de seguro te perderías de por vida.

Mikan vio por una puerta amplia a un chico correr entre un cuarto totalmente desesperado, se asomó a la siguiente abertura más alta y estrecha vio a una chica con ropa andrajosa de largo cabello negro que se enredaba entre sus piernas mientras permanecía inclinada en el suelo, Mirai estaba en frente de ella regañándola justamente como a ella en ese momento. – No creas que por ser tan "famosa" saldrás sin consecuencias. - Había algo burlón en su voz. Pero antes de que pudiera ver más la puerta se cerró, la niña del cuarto volteo a verla por un instante y Mikan pudo ver unos hermosos ojos rojos antes de estar pegada contra una pared lisa. – Te dije que dejaras de andar de fisgona. – Dijo Mirai mientras una figura que parecía un fantasma o una nube, la ayudaba a pararse.

Mikan se pegó más a la pared asustada. – ¿Qué es eso? – Pregunto cuando apareció otra y le murmuro cosas al oído a Mirai, ella asintió y las dos figuras se fueron. (¿Recuerdan en el manga cuando Noda-sensei los lleva a ver el pasado de Yuka y una especie de nubes le susurran datos curiosos del tiempo en que están? Pues son esas)

-Eran personas con el Alice para poder viajar en el tiempo, pero quisieron cambiar lo que ya había sucedido así que los castigue y ahora me ayudan a mantener este lugar

Mikan se estremeció un poco y pensó en cada persona que caía aquí, los chicos que acababa de ver. – Si castigas a las personas que intentan cambiar el tiempo ¿Por qué dices que me ayudaste a mí?

-Es simple, la línea del tiempo de la que provienes me beneficia por eso debes mantenerla así. – Dijo con seguridad.

-No entiendo. – Dijo Mikan realmente confusa.

-Sígueme, aun no llegamos a tu vida original donde todo empezó, si no te lo muestro así es probable que nunca lo comprendas. – Mikan sintió su estómago revolverse cuando Mirai dijo eso, pero aun así volvió a tomar la mano de la chica mientras caminaban por estos cuartos alargados que parecían nunca terminar hasta que estabas del otro lado.

\- ¿Por qué no dejas que todas las personas cambien el pasado? – Murmuro.

-Si dejara que cada uno de ellos lo hiciera el futuro seria impreciso y estaría basado en sus caprichos y créeme cuando digo que un pequeño cambio podría ocasionar algo horrible, supongamos que alguien matara a Henry Tandey. – Mikan intento recordar quien era, pero en cambio recordó su último examen de historia reprobado horriblemente que hasta lo había escondido en su cuarto. Mirai sonrió – Fue un hombre Francés que peleo en la primera guerra mundial, salvo a un soldado Alemán llamado Hitler, aunque se arrepintió mucho de esto. – Eso si era conocido para Mikan. (Eso si paso en la vida real)

\- ¡Pero podrías haber evitado la segunda guerra mundial! – Dijo ella.

-No eso habría cambiado el futuro drásticamente, una sola vida significa mucho ya sea porque hará algo bueno o malo e influirá en otras personas que harán otras cosas ya sean importantes o no. – Soltó la mano de Mikan y la miro seriamente mientras decía. – Pero recuerda esto, si el destino quiere que pase, pasara. Incluso tú no puedes seguir jugando con el pasado. – Repentinamente ya estaban al borde de la puerta. – Hemos llegado a tu vida original.

* * *

Kai despertó, sintió su cabeza pesada pues nunca había manejado bien el alcohol, en las organizaciones apenas les daban lo suficiente para comer y obviamente el alcohol nunca estuvo incluido, se sintió extraño al despertar en una cama desconocida sabiendo lo que había hecho anoche pero aun así espero escuchar la respiración de la mujer acostada a su lado. Nada estaba solo en el cuarto, escucho su voz amortiguada en otra habitación, se enrollo una manta a la cintura y camino sin pensarlo, fotos esparcidas de mujeres, hombre y niños se encontraban en un sobre en el reverso venia la edad, nacionalidad y…Alice.

-Sera mejor que mantengas tus manos lejos de mis cosas. – Le dijo la mujer que se hacía llamar Satsu, aun iba completamente desnuda, el la ignoro grabándose en su mente algunas de las caras y nombres, se dirigió a la cama donde se sirvió otro vaso de Ron, hace años cuando aún era un niño su tío le había dicho que no existía mejor cura para la reseca que tomar más alcohol.

\- ¿Quién fue? – Le pregunto Satsu mientras se sentaba en un diván, su piel, la piel que había acariciado anoche tenia marcas que la mujer no quiso esconder, más bien parecían enorgullecerla. El alzo las cejas interrogativo. – Por dios mocoso, te faltan décadas para poder engañarme, puedo ver como miras las fotos. – Kai negó con la cabeza mientras buscaba su ropa. – Tengo dos ideas sobre ti. Uno, tuviste a alguien muy cercana metida en esto.

-Deja de decir tonterías. – Murmuro Kai.

\- ¿Una madre? ¿Una noviecita? ¿Amiga? – Murmuro y por primera vez le mostro a Kai lo monstruosa que era, se rio de él. No, no de él, de su dolor, de su expresión descompuesta. – O dos, de pequeño anduviste en esto. – Señalo con profundidad el sobre de fotos que traía en una de las manos.

Estudio bien el cinismo de la mujer al estar desnuda y como se aprovechaba de que el aún se avergonzaba, la tomo de la mano arrastrándola hacia él. –No estas ni cerca de la verdad. – Mientras Satsu cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por sus caricias el sobre de fotos cayo exactamente arriba de la ropa que Kai había estado juntando.


	58. 52 Reset

**Capitulo 52: Reinicio**

* * *

Mikan sintió el mareo en su estómago y como si la empujaran dentro de una lavadora, cuando abrió los ojos estaba en frente de la reja de la escuela, por un momento pensó que todo había sido un sueño, se paró intentando quitarse la tierra de la ropa pero Mirai le sonrió pegada a los barrotes y de la nada los cruzo, sus ojos se abrieron asustada y a la vez sorprendida mientras pasaba una mano por los barrotes, el metal no la detuvo, la barrera tampoco, cruzo detrás de Mirai y vio a una versión aún más pequeña que ella, de seguro esa Mikan y Mirai tendrían la misma edad, Mirai se sentó y la miro, todas sus expresiones infantiles habían desaparecido barridas por los ojos serenos de una mujer en un cuerpo demasiado infantil, Mikan se sentó a su lado y no pudo evitar ver cuán pequeña era la Mikan que tenía en frente.

 _La pequeña Mikan que llevaba dos coletas estaba impresionada por el Alice de Narumi que acababa de convencer a dos hombres de que se alejaran de ella, aunque ellos eran su única opción para entrar a la Academia._ En cambio, la Mikan de ahora noto que la niña no llevaba el uniforme, las bolsas de compras de Tokio a los lados y sus ganas de entrar a la Academia.

 _-Dejare que entres a la Academia, claro que habrá unas pocas pruebas, pero creo que lo lograras. – La Mikan de coletas sonrió._ Pero la Mikan mas grande se distrajo le parecía irreal esta escena, tan imposible.

 _Una explosión llamo su atención, parte de la pared fue destrozada y algunas partes seguían en llamas. – Oye Mikan, él es el joven estudiante más talentoso de la Academia Alice, Natsume Hyuuga. – Dijo Narumi-sensei. Ambas niñas, la pasada y la futura miraron a un chico, más bien un niño, la máscara de gato descansaba sobre su rostro, la pose arrogante era la conocida._

Al menos era conocida por la Mikan mayor que se puso de pie.

 _-Su poder innato es el fuego. – Completo Narumi, la pequeña Mikan miraba embobada al chico._

Y la versión más grande también lo miro embobada, su Alice de anulación se activó mientras miraba como la barrera tenía un gran agujero y el fuego no estaba quemando las paredes ¡Estaba quemando la barrera! – Imposible. – Murmuro recordando como con su fuerza y la de Ume juntas no logro siquiera acercarse a la barrera de Hii-sama.

Mirai que había presenciado todo en silencio ahora se ponía en pie. – Es posible, deberías creer en ello porque lo acabas de ver. Natsume Hyuuga es capaz de traspasar la barrera. – Se detuvo tendiéndole la mano. – O al menos en su buena época lo era.

 _Natsume se había desmayado después de que Narumi-sensei lo atacara con una especie de látigo y lo besara. – Entra y bienvenida a la Academia Alice. – Le dijo mientras la gran reja se abría y cargaba en su hombro con Natsume que había quedado inconsciente._

-Aquí es donde diría que empezaron tus problemas en tu vida original. – Se encogió de hombros. – Aunque también podría ser en tu nacimiento o el de tu madre. – Dijo divagando.

 **NOTA: Y para los que lo sospechaban ¡SI! La primera vida de Mikan es el manga, de hecho, empezamos en el final del capítulo 1. ¿Algo raro? No, de hecho no. Recuerden bien esta parte.**

* * *

Mikan paso de la incredulidad a la duda, cuando Mirai le mostro como entro a la Academia, el rechazo de Natsume, el festival escolar, el secuestro de Reo, la Navidad y los besos que recibió, su amistad que tuvo con Bear, el problema con el Alice de robo, el secuestro de Aoi y conforme pasaban las imágenes se vio a ella misma llorando en una habitación siendo abrazada por Natsume el recuerdo cosquillo en su mente mientras recordaba que eso si había pasado hasta hace poco, ellos se habían abrazado así y habían dormido juntos pero aun sentía que le faltaba algo (El albino le robo esos recuerdos en la primera vida),vio la aparición de Luna con el coraje juntándose en su boca sintiendo que esto ya lo había vivido. **(Todo el manga)**

\- ¿Qué sentido tiene cambiar el pasado si las cosas terminarán iguales? – Pregunto ella mientras se veía así misma en el evento deportivo.

-Pero no son iguales. – Mikan quiso contradecirla, pero Mirai parecía realmente cansada de escucharla. – Piensa cabeza hueca ¿Quién falta en estos recuerdos que sea importante en tu vida actual?

Por un momento si sintió que su cabeza estaba hueca, pero al concentrarse los nombres se desbordaron como un rio descontrolado. – Ume, Kai, Tatsuma, Eiichi, todas las personas de la AAO.

\- ¡Exacto! – Dijo Mirai con una pizca de sarcasmo que ningún niño de la edad que aparenta sería capaz de igualar. – En tu vida original ellos murieron o serán personas que conozcas en el futuro.

-Muertos. – Dijo Mikan mas bien saboreando la palabra, pero Mirai lo interpreto como una pregunta, y como si pusiera pausa a una película las imágenes se detuvieron y Mikan se dio cuenta que seguían en uno de esos cuartos blancos solo que repletos de su primer vida. Su vida original.

Le hizo una seña con la mano hacia un agujero tan grande como dos anchas puertas y ante su vista apareció una situación extraña, una habitación con tres cuerpos, dos cadáveres que atraían a los animales y el cuerpo maltrecho de una mujer con un pequeño bulto aferrado a ella.

-Ume. – Dijo Mikan, mientras veía a la niña levantar la cabeza, la cabeza calva de esa niña pues Ume se había envenenado así misma igual que cuando la AAO cayo. ( **Esta escena aparece en el capítulo especial de Ume cuando Hye Mi su madre adoptiva muere** )

-En su primera vida no tuvo las fuerzas para mantenerse viva, el envenenamiento la hubiera matado con el tiempo, pero la inanición la aniquilo primero. – Dijo Mirai recargada arrogantemente en la puerta. Mikan se fijó más en los labios secos, los brazos demasiado delgados y las heridas supurantes de su propio veneno, extendió la mano intentando cargar a esa niña y ayudarla, pero Mirai la arrastro al siguiente agujero que era como una ventana. Aunque Mirai no alcanzaba a ver le dijo. – Este es un gran pero gran cambio, ellos serían el Romeo y Julieta de los Alice en las siguientes generaciones. – Mikan se tuvo que poner de puntillas para lograr ver otros dos cuerpos en habitaciones distintas, una muchacha completamente desnuda en la cama que parecía haber peleado hasta su último aliento sus manos amarradas y lastimadas descansaban en el borde de la cama como si quisieran rozar el cuerpo de un niño casi un adolescente rubio que mantenía unos hinchados ojos por llorar cerrados, como si hubiera muerto mientras dormía, pero su expresión intranquila delataba que no era así. – Kai. –Dijo Mikan mientras su estómago se revolvía, él les había contado esa historia, ella debía ser ojos de menta la chica que él amaba.

-Serian toda una leyenda. – Completo Mirai.

\- ¿Por qué? – Murmuro Mikan realmente con el estómago revuelto de furia y su corazón palpitando dolorosamente.

-Porque la persona que lo salvo en tu línea del tiempo no está aquí esta vez. – Dijo ella simplemente.

Y Mikan lo entendió, un Kai renuente admitió que Tatsuma le había salvado la vida. – Tatsuma ¿Dónde está el?

-Él tiene más vidas que un gato. – Murmuro Mirai arrastrándola a una rendija más alejada donde vio su primer día en la Academia de su primer vida…pero ella aún no estaba ahí, en cambio vio un gis agitarse contra la pared, uno de los gises que Tatsuma siempre solía llevar, el pequeño niño con uniforme que lo sostenía tenía el cabello negro arremolinándose en su cuello, la hizo sonreír el hecho de poder ver el rostro de un Tatsuma más joven, pues incluso a esa edad Tatsuma sería un niño adorable con el cabello en rizos, sus carnosos labios y esos increíbles ojos, hasta que vio que el chico llevaba una máscara, una blanca y lisa mascara como un actor de teatro. Natsume entro en el salón con el ceño fruncido, mas fruncido y más oscuro que en cualquier momento que ella lo hubiera visto, se sentó en su banca y se puso un manga para dormir, los ojos de Tatsuma siguieron el andar del chico desde los agujeros de la máscara y con una sonrisa traviesa dibujo una especie de humano con labios enormes que sentó al lado de Natsume, aunque este ni se movió, en cambio Tatsuma no se decepciono y siguió dibujando una masa viscosa que comenzó a amenazar a una de las chicas de la clase e incluso siguió con un pato perverso que ya empezaba a gruñir cuando se vio interrumpido por la niña castaña que entro a la clase, Mikan se vio así misma entrar a clase.

-El no salvo a Kai porque estaba en la Academia. – Dijo Mikan imaginando ¿Por qué nunca se habían hablado? La respuesta llego en unos instantes cuando se sentó al lado de Natsume y la clase comenzó a intimidarla, en cambio Tatsuma desde la esquina de enfrente no tomo atención sobre la chica nueva, él se dedicó a dibujar sin más.

-Por un tiempo lo estuvo. – Dijo Mirai acercándose al pato inconcluso de la pared que intentaba morder al niño que estaba sentado más cerca. – De seguro sus dibujos son tan agresivos por falta de sus asesinatos en la AAO.

Mikan miro más de cerca y tuvo que admitir que no se parecían en nada a los hermosos y tranquilos dibujos que el chico haría de mayor. – ¿El también morirá en esta vida? – Pregunto seria.

-Todos mueren. – Dijo Mirai mirando con envidia uno de los gises de Tatsuma. La mirada malhumorada de Mikan fue suficiente para que ella siguiera hablando. – No, el no muere en un futuro cercano, pero en algún momento le tocará su turno y si me preguntas su muerte tendrá que ver con una soga muy apretada. – Dijo Mirai imitando una cuerda alrededor de su cuello a la vez que sacaba la lengua en un gesto que debía parecer cómico.

-Ahora que lo se lo puedo evitar. – Dijo ella realmente molesta pues Mirai parecía disfrutar con la idea de Tatsuma muriendo.

-No puedes, cada vida sigue un camino desde el hecho de que despertaras tarde mañana hasta el cómo morirás. – Mikan puso esa mirada de incredulidad y reto que los adolescentes sabían hacer tan bien, pero Mirai no se rindió. – ¿Acaso tu lograste cambiar el cómo morirás por el simple hecho de saberlo? – Y esta vez Mirai sonrió. – Toda tu vida está escrita de principio a fin, exceptuando por los que se meten con el tiempo. – Dijo dirigiéndole una mirada ceñuda.

\- ¿Qué pasara con él? – Pregunto Mikan rindiéndose pues en lo que había visto de su primer vida no recordaba que Tatsuma anduviera cerca.

-Saldrá de la Academia. – Dijo con sencillez Mirai mientras la imagen que tenía en frente cambiaba para mostrar que se encontraban en un pastizal de noche. – Él no es tonto cuando la Academia comenzó a sospechar que tenía cualquier otro Alice el uso todos los medios para salir pues aun no conseguía lo que quiere. – En la noche sobresalía un caballo que se acercaba a ellas, Mirai señalo con la mano al caballo en la lejanía.

Y Mikan lo comprendió en ese instante, Tatsuma uso la Academia para esconderse de algo o alguien, pero la Academia solo sabía sobre su Alice de que sus dibujos cobraran vida, no sobre el Alice de copiar otros Alice. – Entonces en esta vida somos simples desconocidos. – Dijo resignada cuando el caballo paso tan rápido a su lado que lo único que Mikan pudo distinguir fue la figura de un muchacho y la mirada de una niña casi un bebe al pasar, sus ojos eran de un hermoso tono azul o tal vez verde eran exactamente de ese mismo color indefinido de Tatsuma, Mikan abrió mucho los ojos. – Estamos en las proximidades de la Academia Europea y Tatsuma acaba de tomar lo que siempre ha querido, Ella McNeil.

* * *

Mikan siguió viendo recuerdos, pero extrañamente su mente comenzaba a recodar como si hubiera tenido una pesadilla y se despertara agitando los brazos para descubrir que el sueño que acababa de ver era real, igual de real que la vida que creía tener. El momento de negar las cosas se había acabado pues ella lo recordaba como se recuerda una película vieja que se vio a momentos, justo cuando vio a su antigua yo partir hacia al pasado para decidir si ir o no con su madre. Una silenciosa lagrima corrió por la mejilla de Mikan al recordar a sus padres, Yuka Azumi y Izumi Yukihira, pero fingió no recordar nada frente a Mirai y decidió perderse de nuevo en la historia de amor de sus padres.

\- ¿Ellos no nos verán? – Dijo señalando a el grupo que Noda había llevado al pasado, pero principalmente contemplando a lo que su madre se enfrentó cuando fue joven, con una visión más adulta comparada a la primera vez que vio su pasado, comprendiéndola, intentando recrear a la mujer que sería ahora.

-No, esta habitación contiene todo lo que hiciste en tu primer vida, en cambio ellos se encuentran en un cuarto diferente que sería el cuarto de la vida de tu madre. – Dijo Mirai con simplicidad, Mikan le dio vueltas un rato, pero Mirai desesperada le mostro un gran agujero que parecía una puerta normal en esa podía ver el grupo de Noda viendo el pasado en una habitación menos estable que en la que ellas se encontraban. – Te lo dije. – Murmuro Mirai.

* * *

La muerte de Izumi fue una de las cosas que más la marco, en la AAO le habían enseñado que matar era tan fácil pero nadie se volteaba a ver las consecuencias, Izumi había destrozado el corazón de Yuka de formas que Mikan no podía siquiera imaginar, incluso su vida fue afectada por su muerte, entendía por qué su versión pequeña había saltado en el tiempo a intentar reconstruir a su familia, conocer a ese hombre que todos amaban, evitar que su madre se rompiera, cuando el momento paso se encontró a si misma respirando con un siseo y tantas lagrimas que sus ojos se negaban a ver cualquier otra cosa, apenas sus lágrimas comenzaban a secarse cuando su mente ya le había anticipado la muerte de Yuka.

-Limpia tus ojos y mira bien lo que sigue. – Dijo Mirai mirándola con algo parecido a la compasión.

En el suelo devastada aferrándose a la moribunda Yuka, Mikan no se contuvo y soltó mas lagrimas que no había soltado por nadie en la vida, su llanto fue tan escandaloso y no se comparaba al silencioso llanto de su pequeña versión que parecía estar en shock, cuando Tsubasa la ayudo a ponerse de pie alejándola del cadáver de su madre, de la misma forma Mirai la ayudo a ponerse de pie acercándola a la llorosa Mikan del pasado.

 _Mikan se aferró a Tsubasa. – Tómala. – Le susurro solo a ella. – Toma la piedra Alice de Noda que queda en mi cuerpo. – Los ojos de la niña se agrandaron con sorpresa, pero no protesto, tomo con delicadeza la piedra y antes de que se diera cuenta fue separada por Goshima, el director de primaria la reclamaba, pero Shiki tenía otros planes._ ( **Esto si sucede en el manga, excepto que Mikan tome el Alice de tiempo de Tsubasa** )

-La piedra… - Murmuro Mikan con los ojos enrojecidos, Mirai le sonrió sabiendo que por fin las cosas empezaban a encajar en su mente. – La piedra me llevo hacia ti, al momento en que nos conocimos.

-Así fue. – Dijo Mirai realmente feliz asintiendo. – En este punto fue cuando reiniciaste tu vida.


	59. 53 ¿Que le paso a Hotaru Imai?

**Capítulo 53: ¿Qué le paso a Hotaru Imai?**

* * *

Hotaru armaba con cuidado cada pieza, concentrada al máximo sentía como sus orejas se calentaban de más pequeña pensaba que debía ser su cerebro a punto de explotar, pero ahora sabía que eso le indicaba la restricción de su Alice, su cuerpo que no le seguía el paso a su mente, suspiro ruidosamente y al levantar la vista se encontró que el día había pasado a una profunda noche.

Dejo a Penguin sobre el escritorio aún era inservible, pero en poco tiempo estaría funcionando, miro su cuarto vacío, aunque usualmente Mikan solía venir lloriqueando o Arashi con invitaciones fascinantes, hoy ninguno había venido.

Camino con cuidado sin hacer ruido al cuarto de la chica para mostrarle que había hecho la creación que ella había sugerido "Deberías inventar algo que pueda cargar muchas cosas, sea rápido y capaz de comunicarse con otras personas." Había dicho Mikan, abrió su puerta esperando encontrarla ocultando sus malas notas detrás de muebles pesados (No sería la primera vez) o durmiendo sin fin, pero el cuarto estaba vacío

\- ¿Mikan? – Pregunto con un presentimiento.

\- ¿Mikan, regresaste? – Murmuro una sombra con voz masculina, el rostro de Arashi lleno de preocupación apareció ante ella, aunque se volvió incertidumbre al instante. – ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – Pregunto el confundido, había un tono acusatorio en su voz que no le gusto.

-Eso es lo que tu deberías contestar. – Murmuro Hotaru sintiéndose algo herida, dio un paso al frente con la sospecha trabajando en su increíble mente, sus orejas ya no presionaban su cabeza. – ¿Donde esta Mikan? – Cuando lo vio de cerca no pudo evitar sorprenderse, los brillantes ojos de Arashi habían cambiado, ese dorado en sus pupilas antes no era tan grande y le hacía imposible el no pensar en Mikan.

* * *

\- ¿Por qué me muestras todo esto? – Dijo Mikan ya en el cuarto en blanco.

-Tus actos tienen consecuencias, aunque yo te haya dejado hacerlo. – Aclaro con un poco de arrogancia.

\- ¿Qué consecuencias? – Murmuro ella imaginándose todo lo que creía real siendo borrado y que Mirai en cualquier momento la arrojaría a su primer vida.

-Siempre que alguien cambia el tiempo abre la puerta para que más personas lo hagan. – Había más viajeros en el tiempo comprendió Mikan, quiso preguntar, pero Mirai continuo. – Las líneas del tiempo que dejas no pueden seguir separadas, esa sería la consecuencia más grave…

\- ¿Qué pasara? – Una pequeña nube apareció y se quedó en los brazos de Mirai que hábilmente comenzó a deshacerla como si fuera un peluche de estambre.

-La línea del tiempo siempre va recta y hacia adelante pero tu cambiaste un punto importante del pasado haciendo que las hebras se separen. – Dijo demostrándole, separando las hebras del hilo en dos. – No solo te conformaste con dos, si no tres veces. – Dijo malhumorada, sacando una tercera hebra. – Lo que tienes que hacer es volver a dejar solo una línea. – Dijo soltando a la nube que no parecía notarlo, Mikan tomo valor y toco a la nube abrazándola con fuerza, esta se quedó quieta y Mikan siento que era un peluche viviente justo como Bear. – Ohh vamos, deja de jugar. – Dijo Mirai seria. – Esos eran viajeros que hicieron lo mismo que tú. – Mikan la soltó y la nube se fue despacio.

\- ¿Por qué no me hiciste lo mismo conmigo o los otros que viajaron en el tiempo? – Murmuro Mikan si querer dejar pasar el tema.

-Sabía que llegarías a este punto, este presente se dirige exactamente al futuro que quiero. – Por un momento Mikan vio una gran nostalgia en el rostro de la niña. – Tu y los otros lo lograron. Pero esta línea desaparecerá porque es muy delgada y tú sigues dejando partes de ti en las otras vidas, así que solo tienes que tomar esas partes y hacer de esta tu vida original.

Mikan quería asentir y tomar todo lo que había dejado, pero… - ¿Que pasara con las personas de las otras vidas, ellos no dejaran nada? ¿Mis recuerdos…? – Quizo preguntar.

-Ellos son personas completas porque no cambiaron su futuro, tu sí. En cuanto tus recuerdos siempre serán tuyos…de hecho ese fue tu gran error. – Suspiro con dramatismo. – Siempre el hecho de recordar otra vida te causaba tanto conflicto que enterrabas esos recuerdos en el fondo de tu mente, cualquier otro viajero recuerda de donde viene.

Mikan por se sintió aun más tonta, pudo haber buscado a sus padres o decirle a todos lo malo que les pasaría, pero ya no quería hacer las cosas mal, solamente quería seguir con su vida de ahora, la vida en la que todo empezaba a encajar en su lugar, ella ya tenía un plan de vida cumplir 21 y salir de la Academia, encontrar a Tatsuma e irse de aquí. – Lo hare.

* * *

Mikan y Mirai se encontraron en un cuarto lujoso con un balcón que Mikan nunca había visto.

 _-…quiero que todos me recuerden con una sonrisa. – Murmuro la Mikan que era más pequeña, la del recuerdo, solo entonces Mikan pudo ver reunidos a sus amigos todos los chicos de su clase y la clase de habilidades especiales._ ( **La primer vida de Mikan abarca hasta el Capítulo 169, página 16 que esta subido en TUMANGAONLINE, cuando le van a borrar los recuerdos a Mikan porque perdió su Alice** )

\- ¿Qué pasa Mirai? ¿Dónde estamos? – Pregunto confusa, la Mikan que tenía en frente parecía haber crecido un poco, su mirada era cálida pero triste a la vez.

-Shh ella está a punto de hacerlo. – Dijo Mirai impaciente

Así que Mikan cerro la boca mientras veía a su yo pasado despedirse de cada uno de sus amigos, cuando todos se fueron la niña se puso el uniforme y dio una vuelta en frente del espejo y Mikan recordó cuanto le había gustado ese uniforme rojo la primera vez que lo vio, entonces de improvisto la niña desapareció tomando la piedra Alice que le había quitado a Tsubasa.

-Entonces no viaje al pasado después de la muerte de mi madre. – Dijo Mikan.

-No, pero justo ahora estas dejando una parte de ti. – Y Mirai tenía razón, ella pensaba que la niña que tenía en frente había desaparecido, pero se había quedado algo más parecido a un reflejo de ellas, el reflejo sonrió mientras se quitaba el uniforme para meterse a la cama. – Una parte de ti partió a su segunda vida, pero dejaste esa pequeña parte, vamos tócala antes de que se duerma. – Mikan corrió sintiendo una brisa como si hubiera atravesado una pared, se puso frente a la otra Mikan que levanto sus ojos hacia ella tan sorprendida, pero a la vez tan aterrorizada pues ahora podía verla, pero no reacciono rápido porque ella tomo su mano a la fuerza, la imagen aterrorizada desapareció y se encontró en el cuarto blanco mirando su mano lastimada o más bien dicho la mano que Arashi había quemado. – Listo. – Dijo Mirai satisfecha.

\- ¿Ya quedo? ¿Así de simple? – Pregunto.

-Sí, ese pedazo de ti que quedo en esa primer vida se ira adaptando a la tú de este tiempo y poco a poco recordaras todo lo que esa niña hizo hasta el momento en que la absorbiste. – Mikan se encogió de hombros

\- ¿Y que pasara cuando la vayan a buscar para borrar sus recuerdos? –Pregunto sintiendo que algo no encajaba.

-Realmente podrías ser la más tonta de tus versiones. – Murmuro Mirai por lo bajo. – Ese mundo continuo, aunque una parte de ti se fuera, te borraron los recuerdos y fuiste una chica normal hasta que descubriste que tu Alice no había desaparecido por completo. ( **Aquí empieza a cambiar con el resto del manga** ) Pero ahora ese mundo dejo de exitir. - Murmuro más bajo.

\- ¿Entonces porque me sacaron de la Academia? – Pregunto Mikan.

\- ¿Qué persona tiene el Alice, de hacer que el Alice de otra persona cambie a la tercera forma de vida? – Murmuro Mirai contenta.

-Arashi. – Murmuro Mikan sintiéndose realmente tonta. – El me saco de la Academia para…

-Para conseguir lo que quiere. – Dijo Mirai señalando su mano lastimada. – Siempre lo consigue. – Dijo arrugando la nariz hacia la punzante cicatriz de la mano de Mikan.

\- ¿Y qué pasa con Tatsuma? ¿Nunca lo conoceré en esta vida? – Mirai rodo los ojos mientras la obligaba a moverse. – Cruza a esa puerta. - Dijo mostrándole una abertura circular.

\- ¿Y tú? – Pregunto Mikan entendiendo que esto era como un laberinto y sin Mirai no sería diferente a alguna de esas nubes. De hecho ¿Qué pasaría cuando Mirai obtuviera lo que quisiera?

\- ¡Todo esto soy yo ¡- Dijo alzando los brazos. – Cruces al cuarto que cruces yo estaré al otro lado, pero también me quedare aquí. – Mikan meneo la cabeza.

-Al menos responde mis preguntas. – Dijo Mikan sintiendo que de todas formas cruzaría.

-El tiempo no se puede cambiar, aunque tu creas que lo hiciste. – Murmuro Mirai. – Ya sea en tu primera, segunda o esta vida tus relaciones con las personas serán iguales, solo las variantes pueden lograr un cambio y aunque lo intentes demasiado no crearas las suficientes variantes para obtener lo que quieres. – Mikan se le quedo viendo podría decir que era como hablar con Hotaru cuando estaba concentrada, Mirai suspira exasperada. – Si en esta vida conociste a Tatsuma en las anteriores igual, no se dio igual su relación o se conocieron de la misma forma, pero sus vínculos son los mismos. – Mikan asintió y cruzo al otro cuarto sin ver como los ojos de Mirai se perdían y ella le extendía la mano a dos personas. – Otros dos viajeros, otras variables. – Dijo mirando hacia atrás mientras pensaba en su plan.

* * *

\- ¿Que le hiciste? – Murmuro Hotaru, su mente los confundía al verlo con esos ojos y el cabello rubio oscurecido por la noche. El chico se acercó amenazante pero los pies de Hotaru se movieron más rápido salió al pasillo solo para chocar con un chico más alto y robusto. Natsume logro tomarla por un brazo antes de que cayera, aunque al principio ella no lo reconoció por la ropa sucia y la máscara encima de un rostro amoratado.

\- ¿Imai? – Pregunto sopesando la situación. En cambio, Hotaru quería decirle que algo no iba bien, que su mente, su brillante mente se lo decía, pero seguía resolviendo el complicado rompecabezas, en cambio Arashi llego hacia ellos con una brillante sonrisa en su rostro que, aunque parecía mantener una parte de los ojos de Mikan y algo de su característica felicidad, también mantenía un tono oscurecido, una sonrisa alegre pero no por buenas cosas.

-Que causalidad que los dos estén juntos… - Murmuro Arashi.

-Mikan… - Soltó Hotaru apenas un débil quejido para alertar a Natsume. En cambio, cuando Natsume vio detrás de ella, la chica supo que había visto la respuesta, una con la que ella no había podido dar, tal vez una respuesta que sus sentimientos no la dejaban ver.

-Ella no es de su incumbencia. – Soltó Arashi recargado en el marco de la puerta, los ademanes fluidos de Mikan se encontraban ahí, de hecho, la propia Mikan a veces se recargaba en la puerta de esa misma forma. – Ni la tuya. – Dijo refiriéndose a Natsume que soltó a Hotaru justo cuando ella se estabilizo.

Y por un momento Hotaru vio al arrogante chico de primaria que fue Natsume. – ¿Que no es de nuestra incumbencia? Tu no la conoces, no eres nada para ella. – Murmuro mientras la expresión de Arashi se descomponía. De la nada Hotaru dejo de sentir dudas de Arashi y por el paso que Natsume dio atrás pudo ver que el chico tampoco se sentía totalmente bien, al ver los ojos de Arashi supo que se trataba de su Alice pues estos parecían tener un brillo extraño en el interior, por el rabillo del ojo vio a Natsume sacar una piedra luminosa y naranja. – El solo hecho de que intentes cambiar nuestra forma de pensar es porque sabes que a Mikan no le importas. – Soltó Natsume confiado.

* * *

\- ¿Y cómo me llamaras tú, si estas en problemas? – Pregunto Mikan abriendo mucho los ojos como si se hubiera olvidado de esa cuestión, aunque en realidad a Natsume no le importaba estar tanto en problemas, el quería la confianza de la niña, quería que lo llamara cuando estuviera en problemas o incluso si no lo estaba. Una pequeña vocecita en su cabeza sonó diciéndole ¿Y qué PUEDES hacer tu? Pero la ignoro mientras Mikan guardaba entre su ropa el collar con dos pequeñas piedras oscuras y una "Y" tallada en oro. – Puedes tomar esta. – Dijo Mikan que ahora mantenía los ojos cerrados y las manos juntas, al abrirlas la pequeña piedra naranja apareció, Mikan sonrió, una sonrisa de triunfo que resulto extraña pues la chica ya estaba sonriendo desde hace rato.

-Entonces esta será la señal para cuando este en problemas. – Dijo Natsume arrebatándole la piedra de las manos y poniéndola contra luz. Mikan quiso arrebatársela, pero hasta el final se rindió. ( **ESTO PASA DESPUES DEL CAPITULO 49, cuando Mikan y Natsume se encuentran en sus antiguos cuartos de primaria** )

* * *

Hotaru había escuchado rumores sobre la precaria salud del chico que parecía manejar a la clase B de primaria, pero no los relacionaba para nada con el adolescente de mirada fuerte que tenía en frente, el fuego de Natsume era como una explosión, de la nada había iluminado el pasillo y las sombras de los cuartos, demasiado rojo y demasiado fuerte, era como estar dentro de sus ojos pero Natsume no era tonto mantenía el fuego alejado de Hotaru y Arashi, era como una amenaza silenciosa, el humo solo le llegaba al chico rubio que empezó a toser descontroladamente, al instante las dudas de Hotaru regresaron, como si Arashi las hubiera robado y ahora al verse acorralado las hubiera soltado.

\- ¿Dónde está Mikan? – Pregunto Natsume con precisión.

\- ¿Qué le hiciste? – Grito Hotaru.

Arashi no contesto mientras su tos se volvía más fuerte, Hotaru también empezó a toser por lo bajo mirando por encima de su cabeza como el humo se empezaba a extender, Natsume era tan temido porque parecía que su Alice tenia vida propia de hecho el fuego se comenzaba a extender también a los lados de Arashi mientras sus ojos enrojecían y el chico rubio caía al suelo, el fuego y el humo parecían no afectar a Natsume que se mantenía en su postura por encima de Hotaru y Arashi que caían al suelo tallándose los ojos, la máscara que debía impedir que usara su Alice se encontraba en su rostro fuertemente colocada como un recordatorio de que el no debería PODER hacer esto.

-La seguí… - Dijo vacilante Arashi. – Hasta la escuela, pero ella simplemente se desvaneció.

* * *

Natsume y Hotaru habían logrado entrar a la escuela del ala secundaria, muchos estudiantes de la secundaria habían salido de sus dormitorios por el humo y todos habían entrado en pánico, era un caos que sumar a los recientes de la Academia.

-No tenemos tiempo, pronto se darán cuenta que tú eres el único que podría causar esto. – Dijo Hotaru. Atravesando otro salón.

Natsume no había contestado, se detuvo en un salón poniendo un dedo en sus labios, indicándole que se callara. – Al menos responde mis preguntas. – Escucho Hotaru, era la voz de Mikan, quiso salir y correr hacia esa voz, pero Natsume la detuvo. Del otro lado se escuchaba la voz un chico. – …Solo pudo ser Natsume, e incluso los directores de secundaria y preparatoria tendrán que admitir que es peligroso después de esto… - Era la voz de Hayate Matsuidara reconoció Hotaru con alivio, pero en los ojos de Natsume no vio lo mismo.

-Ve detrás de Mikan, yo lo distraeré. – Dijo Natsume alejándose sin siquiera pedirle su opinión, frustrada corrió hacia donde suponía que había escuchado la voz de la niña.

Arashi se encontraba solo en una habitación que fingía como salón, la mano extendida donde tenía una enorme cicatriz de un feo color rojo parecía haberlo llevado a ese lugar, parecía confundido mirando la pared, sin notar a la pequeña niña con el color de un cabello rubio rojizo que miraba hacia la misma pared que el chico, como si estuviera hablando con alguien.

Aunque Hotaru ahora solo podía ver a Arashi, ahora que él no la veía se tranquilizó y pensó bien sobre los sentimientos que mantenía sobre él, al principio solo lo había buscado por la sospecha de que el precisamente tenía que ver con la desaparición de Mikan pero el chico le resulto encantador, con una enorme sonrisa y cabello rubio que no podía olvidar, el no parecía interesado en ella pero poco a poco comenzó a pasar tiempo con ella y antes de que se diera cuenta se encontró a ella misma interesada en Arashi como algo más, cuando la beso por primera vez no vio a un chico como molesto e innecesario, si no que quería más, saber más, encontró una persona con la que podía ser ella, con el que se sentía cómoda, aunque ahora era obvio que el chico si estaba relacionado con Mikan, el sentía que su parecido físico no era coincidencia. Aun mas, su mente pensó en lo que el chico había dicho "No es de su incumbencia" y ella lo supo, Arashi solo quería alejar a las personas más cercanas de Mikan, en resumen, ella y Natsume.

Sus preciados recuerdos fueron manchados, ella había sido engañada.

* * *

Natsume había conseguido alejar a Hayate, el chico en realidad era tonto, entro al salón y se encontró con la curiosa escena de Hotaru Imai dándole un puñetazo a Arashi, quiso reír, pero eso ya lo hacia una niña en la esquina, era demasiado pequeña para estar en la zona de secundaria.

-Imai Hotaru, Natsume Hyuuga. – Dijo mientras les alargaba una mano. – Por aquí. – Hotaru se había acercado a Natsume instintivamente, los dos miraron confusos a la chica, aunque ninguno escucho lo que Arashi había dicho. – Eso solo si quieren encontrar a Mikan.

Hotaru no dudo en tomar la mano del chico de cabello negro, aunque nunca admitiría que cerró los ojos cuando Natsume le tendió la mano a la niña, la incertidumbre creció y cuando por fin se atrevió a abrir los ojos ella estaba sola en un cuarto blanco, la pequeña niña la miraba con ingenuidad desde abajo.

-No pasa nada. – Murmuro con una gentil sonrisa más que nada infantil. – Solo quiero que conozcas a una persona. – Dijo ella tranquilamente.

\- ¿Mikan y Natsume? – Pregunto ella, desconfiando y sintiéndose cansada no físicamente como cuando corría con Mikan y Hayate, cansada por las cosas que había descubierto, por las personas que le habían fallado y por su mano adolorida por el golpe que le había dado a Arashi.

-Ellos ya están conociendo a su propia persona especial. –Dijo con dulzura. – Aparte de que la tuya ya viene hacia acá. – Murmuro la niña, Hotaru no veía que nada hubiera cambiado en estas cuatro paredes blancas con agujeros como de un queso, pero en el fondo de la esquina venia caminando una muchacha de ojos morados e intenso cabello negro corto, la chica tendría al menos 16 años y si Hotaru no hubiera sido tan escéptica hubiera notado que era una versión suya más adulta, más sabia y aún más experimentada en el dolor del que ella pensaba sentir en estos momentos.

Ambas se vieron con desconfianza y un poco de indiferencia, pero Mirai comenzó a hablarle a su versión mayor. – Y aquí la tienes, eres la parte faltante de esta niña.

Pero la Hotaru mayor no le hizo caso se paró frente a ella, a Hotaru le entraron ganas de tocarla, pero la chica se hizo para atrás. – ¡No me toques! – Le indico. – Eso es lo que ella quiere. – Señalo hacia la niña que parecía indiferente, se hinco a su lado quedándose lo más cerca que podía de ella para susurrarle en el oído. – Escucha bien esto porque no poder volver a decírtelo, Natsume Hyuuga morirá y nosotras viajaremos en el tiempo para salvarlo,… No. – Dijo negando con la cabeza. – Yo lo hice dejando una parte de mi atrás, una parte que llego hasta esta vida, tu. – Hotaru había escuchado cosas más locas en la Academia y las pruebas eran suficientes para no pensar que era una broma bien planeada. Pero a la vez quiso preguntar ¿Porque lo haría? ¿Por qué intentaría salvar a Natsume Hyuuga? – Mikan, nos siguió. – Y Hotaru no pudo evitar pensar que lo haría por Mikan, pues cualquier persona podría ver cuán cercanos se habían hecho los chicos. – Ella sigue cambiando el futuro mientras nosotros quedamos atrapados en esta línea del tiempo.

\- ¿Quiénes? – Pregunto Hotaru.

-Subaru y yo. – Las dos se miraron preocupadas. – No podíamos hacer nada más que mirar, no salvamos al Natsume de nuestro tiempo y en cambio la orillamos a hacer algo horrible. – Dijo la Hotaru mas grande con lágrimas en los ojos.

-El, Subaru está encontrándose con su yo de este primer mundo. – Dijo la pequeña niña del tiempo. – Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. – Dijo viendo a la Hotaru mayor. – Solo están extendiendo lo inevitable, tú y tu hermano le abrieron la puerta a Mikan Sakura y ella los dejo atrapados en esa primer línea del tiempo sin saberlo, ahora les estoy dando esta oportunidad de salir a esta nueva línea. – Dijo enfadada. – Deberías tomarla. – Dijo mientras se asomaba por una puerta desviando su atención de ellas.

-Escucha. – Dijo con más urgencia la Hotaru mayor. – Ella quiere la línea de tiempo de dónde vienes o no estaríamos aquí, pero alguien debió comenzar todo esto, Mikan logro entrar porque Subaru y yo ya habíamos viajado en el tiempo, pero ¿Gracias a quien logramos entrar nosotros? – Al ser la misma persona Hotaru lo entendió de inmediato.

-Alguien más está causando esto. – Dijo comprendiendo. – No somos nosotros o Mikan, alguien más lo comenzó.

-Aunque Mikan es la única que logro cambiar los acontecimientos. – Completo la Hotaru mayor. – Encuentra a esa persona. – Y tomo su mano, al instante Hotaru se sintió pesada, pero al mismo tiempo sintió la desesperación de la que fue su primera vida al quedarse atrapada en estas paredes con esa pequeña niña que controlaba el tiempo, la desesperación por ayudar a Mikan que solo seguía cometiendo errores y después borraba todo lo ocurrido cambiando a una siguiente línea, de todo eso que se enteró y del porque Mikan quería cambiar el tiempo.

* * *

Tatsuma dejó caer su cabeza sobre el escritorio, se sentía realmente aburrido pues Aoi no lo había dejado en paz desde la mañana primero preguntando ¿A dónde había ido Kai? Y cuando Tatsuma no le respondía parecía ponerla más furiosa, a media tarde la niña parecía estar confundida por algo y para evitar enredarse en sus pensamientos se había puesto mandona con todos los demás. "Daiki, ¿Qué haces acostado? Ve y buscar comida" dijo arrojándole algunos billetes que Tatsuma había dibujado con crayolas, aunque con su Alice parecían totalmente reales.

Daiki había renegado que con ese dinero no tendrían una buena comida así que Aoi centro su furia en él, le había arrojado hojas en blanco, demasiadas hojas en blanco y crayolas mientras lo miraba seriamente "No saldrás de este cuarto hasta que termines con todas esas hojas" grito furiosa. Tatsuma no estaba acostumbrado a ser castigado al menos no de la forma que no incluía cadenas, rejas y dolor por lo que se encontró muy confundido cuando la chica cerró la puerta y él se encontró con una tarea que cumplir y aunque amaba dibujar, no era algo que hiciera por obligación o alguna tarea, el simplemente no lo quería hacer.

Se comenzó a quejar fingiendo lamentos sabiendo que Aoi vendría preocupada y luego enojada al comprobar que Tatsuma no había terminado ni quince hojas blancas, se quejó más fuerte y no pasó nada. Suspiro mientras comenzaba a dibujar formas uniformes en las hojas, como cuando era niño.

Hasta que la puerta se abrió. – Ahh ¿Así que en serio te preocupas de que muera de aburrimiento o solo vienes por el dinero? – Murmuro satisfecho porque le prestaran atención.

Aoi apareció en el umbral, seria y algo pálida, al instante Tatsuma supo que la furia de la niña se había acabado. – Tatsuma… – Comenzó, pero fue interrumpida por Hiro, que entro en el cuarto respirando con fuerza. Demasiado cansado para mantenerse en pie.

Hiro el chico que habían mandado a la Academia a vigilar a Mikan. – Tatsuma, ella solo desapareció y creo que el chico rubio la perseguía… – Comenzó Hiro, pero ya era arrastrado por Tatsuma que lo llevaba de nuevo hacia la Academia.


	60. 54 Consecuencias

**Capítulo 54: Consecuencias.**

* * *

Aoi se había sentido confundida todo el día, primero paso un día genial con Kai y al siguiente día este simplemente desaparecía y nadie le decía el porqué, esto no era normal, ella no solía actuar así, ni ser mandona.

Se inclinó sobre los papeles en blanco que Tatsuma había tirado en el suelo al salir tan rápido, Daiki había salido (De hecho, porque decía que hoy estaba insoportable), temiendo porque sentía que una nueva tormenta se acercaba a su vida y se sentía sumamente sola, considero correr tras ellos, pero supo que solo se perdería y les causaría más problemas, el llanto amenazo con salir.

-Ey, Tatsuma. – Escucho la voz de Kai, confundido, alegre y algo más. – Adivina lo que conseguí. – Dijo el mientras sostenía en alto un fajo de papeles. – ¿Aoi? ¿Qué pasa? – Dijo por fin viendo a la chica y de la nada la abrazo, Aoi cruzo los brazos alrededor del cuello del chico sintiéndose un poco mejor, al menos no estaba sola.

\- ¿Dónde estuviste todo el día? – Fue lo que soltó en cambio, el reproche en su voz. Kai rio.

-Así que te preocupas cuando alguien llega tarde. – Dijo aun riendo. Aoi se sintió más molesta y pensó en como contarle lo sucedido, Mikan también era alguien importante para Kai así que supo que al instante que dijera lo sucedido, ella se volvería a quedar sola.

-En realidad, Tatsuma se fue corriendo. – Dijo Aoi soltando sus brazos de Kai. – Al parecer Mikan tiene problemas. – Lo dijo, lo dijo y en cualquier momento lo vería correr.

\- ¿La sacara de la Academia verdad? – Dijo chico aun sentado en el suelo a su lado.

-Eso creo. – Dijo ella titubeante. – En realidad se fue muy rápido, estoy segura que ni el mismo sabe que hará.

Por un momento se quedó callado y miro hacia la distancia, perdido en sus pensamientos. –Arruinara todo lo que Ume y yo planeamos para proteger a Mikan. – Y lanzo un largo suspiro. – Y de seguro me va a odiar. – Dijo mientras se ponía en pie. – Vamos Aoi, se dónde Tatsuma esconde comida. – Dijo con una sonrisa. – Me lo debe por lo que está a punto de hacer.

Aoi se quedó sentada por un momento, las lágrimas seguían amenazando con salir de sus ojos, pero la sorpresa era mayor, él se había quedado, en serio se había quedado, se limpió lo que restaba de esas molestas lágrimas y corrió detrás de Kai.

* * *

Mikan atravesó la puerta y se encontró con la mano de Mirai que tomaba la suya.

-Te lo dije, siempre estoy en todas partes. – Murmuro viéndola mientras la puerta por la que había entrado desaparecía. – Ahora nos quedamos en tu segunda vida ¿No? – Pregunto sin esperar en realidad a que Mikan contestara. – Muy bien cuando nos conocimos por primera vez tú te aferraste a cambiar un momento en específico, aunque yo te dije que no sería bueno, tú te aferraste tanto. – Dijo haciendo una mueca. – Tu primera versión era la más dulce pero también la más terca ¿Sabes? – Dijo con algo de gracia.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que cambie? – Pregunto ella confusa.

-Salvaste a tu padre, Izumi Yukihira. – Dijo Mirai como si fuera totalmente obvio, Mikan se quedó sin habla, al absorber a su primer vida comenzaba a recordar todo, ese increíble padre estaba vivo. – Justo cuando Izumi estaba a punto de ir a ver al director de primaria. – Una de las paredes se ilumino, mostrándole una imagen de Izumi caminando y una Mikan muda intentando hablar con él, y de misma forma Tsubasa arrastrándola. – Tu intentaste detenerlo ( **ESTO SI PASA EN EL MANGA** ) pero fallaste en esa ocasión, aunque no te rendiste. La idea quedo en tu mente.

En la pantalla Izumi había caminado apenas unos pasos cuando Mikan volvió a aparecer, en esta ocasión nadie la observaba, ni Tsubasa la seguía, esa Mikan que había viajado al pasado gracias a Mirai podía hablar.

- _Pap… ¡Profesor Izumi! – Dijo la niña nerviosa viendo los ojos azules de su padre, eran realmente claros. – Jinno-sensei dice que se presente inmediatamente en la oficina del director de preparatoria._

Mikan pudo notar que esa versión suya había planeado que decir.

 _Su padre la miro confuso. – ¿Acaso tu no estabas adelante? – Pregunto y después negó con la cabeza. – Por favor dile a Jinno que iré a hablar con ellos después, ahora tengo que tratar un asunto. – Y siguió caminando._

 _\- ¡No! Ellos me dijeron que ya está solucionado, te necesitan inmediatamente. – Dijo colgándose de su brazo._

 _Su padre pareció creerle pues le revolvió el cabello. – Gracias por avisarme. – Le dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el otro lado. – Nos vemos. – Dijo en un gesto amable._

 _La pequeña niña sonrió y susurro. – Nos vemos._

La pantalla se oscureció para pasar a ser solo una pared blanca con agujeros. – Así inicio tu segunda vida. – Dijo Mirai.

-Es increíble. – Murmuro Mikan. – Salve a mi padre.

-No, simplemente empezaste a complicarte la vida. – Dijo Mirai. – Izumi fue despedido como se prometió y salió de la Academia en pocos días. – Dijo Mirai mostrándole en la pared como sus padres se despedían en la entrada de la Academia, no hubo besos ni ese tipo de cosas, pero era la forma en que se tocaban y se veían como Mikan supo que sus padres se amaban.

\- ¿Y cuándo salió mi madre se encontraron? ¿A dónde fuimos? – Pregunto Mikan.

-Tu realmente no entiendes, Yuka era una estudiante de 17 años embarazada que saldría hasta los 21 años, tu naciste dentro de la Academia y fuiste matriculada desde el momento en que naciste. – Dijo Mirai y esta vez en su rostro había un poco de lastima. La pantalla se ilumino.

 _Yuka con el uniforme de preparatoria arrullaba al pequeño bebe, que tenía un montoncito de cabello castaño._

La imagen cambio demasiado rápido. _Yuka a los 21 años aferrándose a la reja de la escuela preparatoria. – ¡No pueden alejarme de ella! ¡Soy lo único que tiene!_

 _-Yuka.. – A su espalda estaba Luna con el rostro ensombrecido. – No puedes hacer nada._

 _-Claro que si, Yuka. – Dijo un hombre a sus espaldas, el director de la escuela primaria que se acercaba con una niña de la mano, era tan pequeña o incluso más que Youichi y le sonreía a Yuka._

 _\- ¡Mami! – Grito con felicidad mientras soltaba al hombre y le entregaba a Yuka unas pequeñas flores que de seguro fueron recortadas de algún pasto de la escuela, su uniforme era diminuto._

 _-Claro que te puedes quedar Yuka. – Prosiguió el hombre. – Sabes que existe una manera que hace mucho me sugirió la directora de la sección secundaria._

\- ¿Qué está pasando? – Pregunto Mikan.

-Tus Alice se desarrollaron más rápido en esta vida porque tu cuerpo lo recordaba de tu vida pasada, incluido tu Alice de robo. – Dijo señalando lo obvio. – Yuka ya no era necesaria porque tu tenías ese Alice, aunque claro que son diferentes, Yuka es más fuerte que tú en el Alice de robo, así que hizo lo necesario para quedarse a tu lado, para que tu no sufrieras lo que ella.

-Se casaron. – Dijo Mikan horrorizada y logrando comprender. – Mi madre nunca salió de la Academia, ni yo.

* * *

Natsume se sintió mareado, la mano de Hotaru desapareció y al mirar atrás solo se encontró con una pared blanca, en frente de él vio a Mikan, que se encontraba con la misma niña del cabello rubio/rojizo. – Ya llego nuestro último invitado. – Dijo la niña contenta.

Mikan comenzó a caminar hacia el, pero Natsume ya la estaba abrazando. Mirai tuvo la decencia de no molestar o interrumpir, pero Mikan quería tiempo, mas tiempo para contarle a Natsume todo lo que había sucedido, quería decirle que había arruinado su vida y seguramente la de su madre, lo arruine todo, quería decir o más bien le quería gritar eso.

En cambio, saco el collar que contenía las dos piedras negras del antiguo collar de Ume y la "Y" de oro rosado de Kai, esa fue su manera de gritar por ayuda cuando ya no se sentía capaz de hablar.

Natsume como siempre siendo capaz y mucho más frio que Mikan en estas situaciones tomo su mano y le dirigió una mirada desafiante a Mirai, que le devolvió la mirada más cansada y apesumbrada que Mikan le hubiera visto.

* * *

A Mikan le sorprendió la facilidad con que Natsume había aceptado el tema de los viajes en el tiempo, aunque claro no lo había mencionado a él o a la extraña amistad que mantenían sus madres.

-Yo salve a mi padre. – Dijo con total claridad al finalizar su explicación.

-No me sorprende que el director te quiera con tanta desesperación. – Murmuro el chico más consciente de las cosas. Mikan bajo la mirada, el saber que ella había sido la culpable de que su madre se tuviera que casar con el director de primaria la avergonzaba, la hacía de hecho querer golpearse. – Entonces ¿No salió bien? – Pregunto Natsume dándose cuenta de cómo Mikan se había encogido.

-Yo les puedo mostrar eso. – Comento Mirai que se había mantenido al margen, solo corrigiendo a Mikan cuando esta no contaba bien la historia.

Natsume en su mente se preguntó el ¿Por qué les ayudaría esta niña? Y también ¿Por qué alguien con un Alice tan increíble permanecía dentro de la Academia? Era tan pequeña de hecho…, Mikan apretó su mano, ella quería que la acompañara. – Hazlo. – Murmuro Natsume no muy convencido.

* * *

Una celda oscura, demasiado oscura que hirió los ojos de Mikan y Natsume al momento en que llegaron a ese cuarto, por un momento Mikan quiso entrar en pánico pero las lágrimas de otra chica llamaron su atención, acurrucada en una esquina de la habitación se encontraba ella, o más bien dicho su versión de esa vida, su ropa sucia tan sucia como su rostro o cualquier parte de ella, los ojos hinchados y una versión demasiado delgada de ella, que se divertía balanceando su cabeza en un vaivén nada rítmico.

\- ¿Qué me paso? – Murmuro ella.

-Tu madre murió hace poco, así que quedaste a merced del director de primaria. – Dijo Mirai como si fuera lo más lógico.

 _La niña levanto el rostro, tenía rastros de lágrimas que remarcaban la suciedad de su rostro al quedar unas líneas blancas, ella se levantó y pego las manos a los barrotes como una prisionera más._

 _\- ¿Tía Luna? – Pregunto la niña y ambos se tensaron cuando la mujer entro, elegante y perfumada parecía fuera de lugar en la celda, se acercó con cuidado mientras abría la reja y de la nada abrazo a la niña que tenía delante._

Mikan juraría que su boca se abrió como en las caricaturas de la sorpresa y al voltear a ver a Natsume vio que el chico pensaba exactamente lo mismo.

 _\- ¿Y Kazuo? ¿Cómo esta Kazuo? – Pregunto la niña cuando el abrazo termino._

 _-El está bien, sabes que el director no le haría daño…es su hijo. – Dijo Luna como si eso solucionara el problema._

 _En cambio, los ojos dorados de la niña se oscurecieron. – Mi madre era su esposa y mira lo que paso._

Mikan estaba confundida parecían dos personas totalmente contrarias en su primer vida la alegre niña y en la segunda esta chica que parecía sentir más odio que nadie, se volteo hacia Mirai y le pregunto. – ¿Quién es Kazuo?

-Esperaba que preguntaras eso. – Dijo Mirai y se encontraban de nuevo en el cuarto blanco. – Aunque yo te ayudara a cambiar el tiempo debía haber una reacción a todo esto. – Dijo ante la mirada escéptica de Mikan mientras volvía a tomar una de las nubecillas que ya eran comunes para Mikan, pero noto la mirada escéptica en Natsume. Mirai separo de nuevo un hilo en tres hebras. – Recuerda que tu separaste el tiempo tres veces, pero esas líneas en el tiempo, aunque son totalmente diferentes siempre existirá un puente que las une. – Le dijo mostrándole como las tres hebras no estaban totalmente separadas, había filamentos aun uniéndolos, es el puente de tu primer vida a la segunda vida. – Dijo soltando a la nube.

-En simples palabras las líneas no están totalmente separadas, hay algo que las une, son la consecuencia de que Mikan cambiara el tiempo. – Dijo Natsume.

-Exacto. – Dijo Mirai contenta de que alguien por fin entendiera sus reglas sobre el tiempo.

\- ¿Es igual que Ume o Kai, ya que ellos hubieran muerto si yo no cambiaba el tiempo? – Pregunto Mikan.

-No, Kazuo Kounji no hubiera existido si tu no cambiabas el tiempo. Ume y Kai nacerían y crecerían sin tu intervención, el bono de un poco más de vida fue la consecuencia en sus vidas. – Explico Mirai.

-Mikan. – Dijo Natsume tomando su mano. – Kazuo es tu hermano biológico ya que es obvio que las consecuencias serían para ti, ya que tu cambiaste el tiempo ¿Es cierto no? – Dijo Natsume viendo a Mirai.

Ella solo asintió. – ¿Pero ¿cómo? – Comenzó ella, aunque ya sabía la verdad simplemente no quería aceptarlo.

-Kazuo es el segundo hijo de tu madre y el primogénito del director de primaria. – Dijo Mirai y ahora Mikan si pudo distinguir lastima en el rostro de la niña. – Y no solo es eso, es la existencia que guarda tu primer vida en lo que sería tu segunda vida. – La pared de sus espaldas se ilumino de nuevo y Mikan pudo apreciar a ella mismo aun siendo muy pequeña mientras cargaba un pequeño bulto al que hacia caras extrañas, se vio leyéndole en la noche a un pequeño niño de ojos dorados y cabello castaño igual al suyo y aun más se vio así misma caminando con Hotaru mientras Kazuo se aferraba a su otra mano, pues era su primer día de clases.

Entonces algo más vino a su mente, en la AAO le habían comentado que no era la más chica de la generación, cuando le dijeron esto le señalaron a un chico castaño que había quedado en el equipo 4, su nombre era Kazuo y no hablo mucho con el hasta que entraron a la Academia, hasta que bailo con él en Navidad.


	61. 55 Amor no correspondido

**Capítulo 55: Amor no correspondido**

* * *

-Tengo un hermano. – Murmuro Mikan, ella siempre había pensado que era hija única, había pensado que Hotaru lo era, pero apareció Subaru y de hecho pensó que Aoi lo era hasta que Natsume vio su foto en la pantalla, la mano de Natsume la devolvió un poco a la realidad. – Y el también existe en mi mundo.

-Claro que existe. – Dijo Mirai. – Kazuo es tu hermano y aunque este sea tu tercer intento de vida, él es una consecuencia de tu primer vida.

-Entonces también existe una consecuencia de mi segunda vida. – Concluyo Mikan.

\- ¡Claro que existe ¡- Dijo Mirai como si Mikan acabara de descubrir la electricidad. – Pero por el momento enfócate en él, tu primera consecuencia.

La pared blanca se transformó en otra imagen envolviéndolos en el clímax de lo que parecía una batalla pues por el rabillo del ojo podía ver explosiones y personas corriendo, Mikan se vio a sí misma, la Mikan de la segunda vida llevaba el pelo hasta la barbilla, mal cortado y sucio, el blanco vestido había dejado de quedarle bien hace tiempo pero a la vez no, sus delgados brazos y las costillas sobresaliendo eran algo difícil de ver, de hecho parecía de la misma edad que ella, casi de 14 o 15 años pero era tan diferente como lo eran la primer Mikan y la segunda. Ella misma se vio más alta y podría decirlo más fuerte, pues la niña que tenía en frente tenía la piel ceniza y estaba demasiado delgada, sus músculos eran raquíticos…

-Estabas muriendo de hambre. – Dijo Mirai a su lado, Natsume había soltado su mano y miraba la escena como si debería correr, el instinto de supervivencia del chico era demasiado grande como para no intentar correr en cambio se quedó viendo a la segunda versión de Mikan...

-Pero aun así tienes fuerzas para escapar. – Le dijo el niño inspirándole confianza.

\- ¿En serio? – Dijo Mirai. – Acaso tú crees poder contra él. – Y señalo en frente de la raquítica niña.

Atraves del humo apareció un chico, se movía tan rápido que le fue difícil a Mikan identificarlo, el cabello negro y con rizos que se enredaban en su cuello, la piel demasiado blanca y los ojos de un intenso color azul o verde, ella no podría decirlo con precisión.

-Tatsuma. – Murmuro ella, aliviada pues el vendría a salvar a su segunda versión de seguro.

 _Pero el chico estaba muy ocupado apuñalando a un agente del director de primaria, no se dio la vuelta cuando Mikan paso corriendo detrás de él, en cambio con la empuñadura de una de sus armas golpeo los tobillos de la chica, ella lo miro con toda la furia y rabia de estar años encerrada sumándole las ansias de libertad, el la vio como si un perro chihuahua le hubiera enseñado los dientes._

-Ve muy bien esto Mikan. – Le dijo Mirai ansiosa, Mikan esperaba que fuera una de las típicas bromas pesadas de Tatsuma y en cualquier momento le tendiera la mano para correr juntos, sintió sus manos sudar cuando Tatsuma volteo el arma con el filo directo hacia su cuello.

 _-No pareces ser una estudiante, pero tampoco trabajar para Kounji. – Dijo pensativo mientras balanceaba el arma en sus manos, un pequeño cuchillo blanco. – Así que dime ¿Quién eres? – Murmuro en tono desenfadado._

\- ¿No nos conocemos? – Dijo casi ahogándose, a su mente vino Tatsuma regalándole dibujos brillantes en el cielo en ese momento el chico le pareció hermoso, al compararlo con el Tatsuma que estaba a punto de cortar su cuello no le parecían diferentes, él sonreía en ambas ocasiones, tal vez era que Tatsuma ¿Siempre tenía esa actitud?

-No, en tu segunda vida este es su primer encuentro. – Dijo Mirai. – Supongo que muchos ya te lo habrán dicho, pero Takashi Tatsuma no es una buena persona, ni un héroe, él es un asesino sin piedad. – Mikan negó con la cabeza. – Recuerda, aunque en tu vida creas amarlo llegara un momento en que esta batalla llegara. – Dijo Mirai tomando la mano que Mikan tenía libre.

\- ¿Habrá un momento en que el la matará? – Dijo Natsume más que enfadado.

-Si esto ya paso, pasaría en algún momento de su primer vida y también de su tercera vida, así debe ser. – Dijo Mirai, explicando el concepto que ella ya sabía.

 _La niña estiro el rostro, con una mezcla de arrogancia que Mikan no encontró en sí misma. – Haz lo que quieras. – Escupió con una voz ronca, antinatural, una voz que no estaba acostumbrada a hablar._

 _El rostro de Tatsuma perdió el interés mientras su mano tomaba con más seriedad el mango del cuchillo, listo para cortar. – Odio a las personas como tú. – Dijo blandiendo el arma, sus ojos no se fijaron ni siquiera en Mikan._

Mikan se acercó más preguntándose si en este punto de su vida Tatsuma se vería así, si el Tatsuma que ella conocía sería tan alto como el, sus hombros tan anchos, aunque también quería gritar que no lo hiciera, pero era imposible, esto ya había pasado

 _\- ¡Takashi ¡- La voz detuvo a Tatsuma a centímetros del cuello de Mikan. – Déjala debe ser solo una de sus prisioneras. – Murmuro un chico entre la niebla. – Solo mira sus pies._

Mikan podría decir que todos en esa habitación/espacio del pasado y futuro miraron los pies de la chica, descalzos y maltratados por correr y sucios, todo en esa Mikan parecía estar sucio.

 _El chico salió entre la niebla, era Natsume_

Mikan no supo porque cosa se sorprendió mas, que alguien llamara a Tatsuma por su nombre "Takashi" o porque Natsume estuviera tan cerca de otra persona que no fuera Ruka, pero no tuvo tiempo para recapacitarlo porque la niña barrio el pie de Tatsuma, este cayó al suelo y aunque la Mikan de esta vida parecía delicada tomo el arma de la forma correcta y si Tatsuma no hubiera sido lo suficientemente rápido el cuchillo estaría clavado en su cuello ahora.

 _\- ¡Inmovilízala! – Grito Tatsuma hacia Natsume pues la chica aún mantenía el cuchillo. – Ya sea una rehén o no en serio la voy a lastimar. – Amenazo._

 _-No puedo. – Grito Natsume confuso, pero acercándose. – ¡Ella me está anulando!_

 _Al escuchar eso la niña se lanzó con las manos por delante, sus ojos ya brillaban extraños, pero tenía un brillo diferente, un brillo que ella conocía._

Mikan conocía esa mirada, su yo pasado estaba intentando robar el Alice de Tatsuma

Tatsuma la golpeo sin piedad y ella cayó como una piedra al suelo, pero Mikan no se fijó en su yo pasado, se fijó en la expresión de Tatsuma, por un momento el chico había parecido…aterrorizado, más que eso parecía saber lo que su yo pasado quiso hacer y lo quería evitar de cualquier forma.

La pared se oscureció y volvió a ponerse blanca. – La historia es simple ese es el momento en que escapas de la Academia, Tatsuma te saca y por un momento te unes a ellos.

\- ¿Ellos? – Pregunto recelosa. – ¿La AAO?

-No. – Dijo Mirai. – A tu padre. – Otra vez la pared se ilumino y mostro la imagen de su padre destrozado tocando los barrotes de la reja, pidiendo que lo dejaran entrar. – Él siempre las espero. – Le dijo. – Pero cuando nunca salieron empezó a evitar que los niños entraran en la Academia. – La imagen cambio y mostro a Tatsuma de niño. – Él fue uno de los primeros en aceptar unirse a él por eso mismo no fue a la Academia como en tu primer vida. Y de la misma manera rescato al hijo de su antigua estudiante. – Un coche incendiándose apareció en otra de las paredes y su padre Izumi arrastraba a Natsume, un Natsume muy pequeño. – Por eso Hyuuga no está dentro de la Academia, aunque su hermana si lo está. – Dijo Mirai. – Una vida, la vida de tu padre hizo grandes cambios en todos. – Le dijo.

* * *

Aoi y Kai comían fideos de queso que Tatsuma había escondido, a Aoi le pareció increíble saber esta información, aunque ahora también sabia porque Tatsuma no parecía comer nada, él tenía una reserva escondida de todos.

\- ¿Tienes miedo? – Le pregunto a Kai que parecía estar distraído.

\- ¿De qué? – Le pregunto el chico pasándole unos fideos.

-De que Mikan no esté bien. – Dijo ella con un deje de desesperación.

-Ohh ella estará bien. – Aoi le lanzo una mirada incrédula que le decía "No estas siendo un buen hermano mayor". – Ella puede sobrevivir a lo que sea que esté pasando y más. – Dijo el chico, recordando cuando él y Ume estaban dentro de la Academia. – Ella tiene el Alice de robar otros Alice, eso la hace tan fuerte como Tatsuma. – Dijo el chico perdido en sus pensamientos

Aoi bajo la mirada. – Ya lo había pensado, pero Tatsuma parece ser mucho más fuerte que cualquiera de nosotros. – Murmuro la chica. – Pensar que Mikan llegue a ser como él es…

\- ¿Absurdo? ¿Imposible? – Completo Kai mirándola por fin

-No, es horrible. – Completo Aoi y cuando lo dijo no pudo dejar escapar una risa, Kai también rio.

-Es cierto, es horrible pero muy posible, sus Alice son muy parecidos, su actitud… - Aoi negó con la cabeza. – Ya sé que son muy diferentes, pero a Mikan solo le falta una pizca de realidad. – Dijo Kai mientras ambos se sentaban. – Ume y yo la obtuvimos cuando nuestra vida se arruino, a Mikan le falta esa pizca de realidad que solo la vida le dará al zarandearla y la Academia era el mejor lugar para que sucediera.

\- ¿Por qué? – Pregunto Aoi

-Las Academias son mejores que las organizaciones, ella no se morirá de hambre, no morirá en una pelea, ni será llevada a algún país extranjero donde no sabríamos nada de ella, tal vez sea forzada a hacer misiones, pero con Tatsuma limpiando el mapa de organizaciones, de hecho, Tatsuma es lo más peligroso que existe en su vida. – Dijo Kai pensativo. – Si ella tiene que perder algo para ser fuerte espero que lo haga rápido, ella necesita crecer y esforzarse por ella misma. – Dijo secamente, Kai esperaba que algo malo le sucediera a Mikan para que dejara de ver las cosas con ingenuidad y Aoi lo entendió cuando vio el retrato de sí misma, el que le habían obligado a hacer a Tatsuma, el retrato que lloraba por los días, pero en las noches con el rostro hinchado mostraba una hermosa sonrisa. Esa sonrisa era la más hermosa y sincera que ella hubiera dado.

-Creo que lo entiendo. – Dijo seria y por primera vez Kai la miro.

\- ¿Y no crees que soy la peor persona por querer que ella pierda algo? – Le dijo serio. – Quiero que ella salga lastimada, se lo que es perder a alguien, pero aun así lo espero con ansias para poder volverla a ver.

\- ¿A quién perdiste tú? – Pregunto Aoi con cautela acercándose un poco más, viendo esos ojos azules que parecían demasiado tristes.

-A la chica que amo. – Dijo el, Aoi nunca se había quemado en su vida porque era obvio que una chica con el Alice de fuego no sufre quemaduras, pero por fin entendió lo que se sentiría, avergonzada se giró en el suelo y se puso de pie dejando la sopa intacta. – ¿Aoi? – Pregunto él. – ¿Estas bien?

¡Ohh no! Sintió las molestas lágrimas en el rostro "No ahora" se dijo así misma, pero era muy tarde ya, no había forma de ocultarlas. Kai le dio la vuelta aun preocupado y ella solo dejo colgar los brazos, resignada. – ¿Te duele algo…? – Pregunto el chico deteniéndose justo cuando vio sus lágrimas, Aoi supuso que tendría la nariz roja como siempre que solía llorar. – ¿Aoi?

-No me gusta que ames a alguien. – Dijo ella llorosa, entendía bien el significado de sus palabras, pero siempre que se tenía pena era mejor decir otras palabras, aunque significaran lo mismo.

Silencio, él no decía nada y ella estaba demasiado avergonzada para levantar la mirada, pero aun así se encontró con el rostro de sorpresa del chico, él no se lo creía de hecho ella misma tampoco lo hacía ¿En qué momento se había enamorado de el? ¿Cuándo la comprendió en el barco? ¿O cuando le enseño que no debía sonreír por otros? Incluso podría ser el mismísimo día pasado donde pudo ser ella cuando estaban juntos.

-Estas confundida. – Dijo el colocando su mano sobre su cabeza. – Apenas eres una niña y esto debe ser difícil para ti. – Dijo totalmente comprensivo, cosa que hizo que sus lágrimas regresaran, se sintió patética.

\- ¡No soy una niña! – Dijo totalmente enfurruñada. – Tal vez mis sentimientos si estén confusos, pero eso no significa que no sean reales. – Kai rio por un momento sorprendido por las audaces respuestas de la niña.

-Tengo casi 17 años y tú 13 años Aoi, eres una niña para mí. – Quito su mano de su cabeza mientras tomaba una de las sopas, caminando hacia la salida.

Pero Aoi ya se había decidido y no por nada era una Hyuuga y su madre les había enseñado que el amor era algo hermoso, tan hermoso que se debía pelear con todo por él. – ¡Por ahora seré pequeña, pero llegara el momento en que tú te confesaras a mí ¡– Le dijo con total firmeza, paso a su lado y tomo la sopa, decidida azoto la puerta y solo pudo escuchar la risa de Kai desde el otro lado, toco sus mejillas y ardían, estaba segura que su paso no era tan firme, si el Alice de Kai era el agua ¿Porque sentía como si acabara de quemarla?

* * *

\- ¿Y la AAO? ¿Qué paso con la AAO?

-Sigue en pie, aunque caerá en poco tiempo. – Dijo Mirai como si eso no le importara.

-Quiero ver. – Dijo Mikan, pero Natsume no estaba tan seguro.

-No entiendo por qué. – Le contesto Mirai mientras una de las paredes se iluminaba y le mostraba los ya conocidos pasillos. – No es tu generación, ni Ume, Kai o Tatsuma se encuentran aquí.

Mikan disfruto siendo invisible en la gran sala de prácticas donde vio a cada uno de los niños que se encogían por el miedo, no conocía a la mayoría, era cierto su generación había cambiado pero una chica llamo su atención, tenía el cabello largo y de color tan negro con el de Tatsuma, pero realmente resaltaba cuando abría los ojos de un color casi imposible, pues sus ojos eran de color verde más parecido a un dulce de menta con pequeñas partes más claras casi blancas y una línea negra que separaba la menta del resto de su iris.

-Ojos de menta. – Dijo Mikan tomando su collar, la "Y" de oro rosado resalto en sus manos y como si fuera coincidencia la "Y" resalto en el cuello de la chica. – Ella está viva. – Mirai suspiro fuertemente.

-Todas tus versiones son diferentes ¿No? – Le pregunto y ella asintió. – De igual forma lo son las versiones de Kai, el Kai de tu segunda versión murió, pero logro que ella escapara, no miento cuando digo que son Romeo y Julieta de su época, jóvenes, estúpidos y creyendo que eso es amor, pero siempre terminaran mal o mueren ambos o solo uno, nunca quedan juntos. – Dijo Mirai totalmente aburrida. – Son totalmente un cliché.

\- ¿Ella lo amo? – Pregunto Mikan. – Porque el Kai que conozco la amaba totalmente. – Dijo apretando el dije entre sus dedos.

Mirai suspiro de nuevo. – Pregúntaselo tu misma. – Dijo y esta vez la pantalla volvió a cambiar, apareció la chica con larga ropa negra y demasiado delineador negro, se encontraba a las afuera de la organización, parecía mas grande, de seguro había pasado mucho más tiempo, la primera vez que la vio era alta y con unas curvas que no le había visto a ninguna niña, pero la mujer que vio ahora era simplemente preciosa. – Decide si esta será tu última parada o prefieres ver más de tu vida porque desde aquí iremos directo con tu segunda versión. – Murmuro Mirai.

Mikan conocería su historia de todas formas, lo sabía por lo que dijo. – Quiero saber la verdad de ella. – Natsume asintió a su espalda y Mirai le dio un gran empujón, ella de nuevo sintió esa briza liviana y de repente los ojos de la chica la enfocaron, no estaba sola un muchacho de cabello castaño la mantenía de la cintura y reían hasta hace un momento.

-Yumiko… - Dijo el chico y Mikan recordó que ese era el nombre que le puso Kai.

-Solo ve primero, yo me encargo de ella. – Dijo la chica, el muchacho se fue.

Ella la miro con una mezcla de arrogancia y sorpresa, toco su oído donde tenía perforaciones con piedritas del color de la mente, demasiadas piedras que solo podían ser armas, salió una espada tan grande como la que Tatsuma solía llevar. – Sera mejor que regreses dentro, niña. – Murmuro ojos de menta, Mikan entendió que debía dar la impresión de ser una niña de la organización, toco su anillo y brotaron sus espadas de luna que se sintieron extrañas en sus manos después de tanto tiempo.

Ella sonrió mientras mantenía las manos firmes, Yumiko camino hacia ella y con precisión hizo volar una de sus espadas curvas con un movimiento de las manos, un movimiento que Mikan no había visto nunca. Mikan se maldijo así misma, por olvidar que Kai le había dicho el Alice de ojos de menta "Ella sabe usar cualquier arma mejor que nadie incluso si no la conoce, ese es su Alice"

-Kai Ryunami. – Dijo cuándo el arma se acercaba a ella, la espada resbalo de las manos de la chica con un suave tintineo el silencio se hizo entre ambas. – ¿Tu lo amaste? – Pregunto. – Porque veo que ya amas a alguien más. – Los hermosos ojos de la chica no le decían nada, solo el temblor en sus manos y que hubiera soltado la espada le daban una idea.

\- ¿Cómo sabes de el? Murió hace demasiado tiempo. – Dijo Yumiko, aunque comenzó a negar con la cabeza. – Eso no era amor, éramos lo que necesitábamos el uno del otro en ese momento, le estoy muy agradecida por lo que hizo por mí, pero eso no era amor. – Dijo viendo hacia la dirección donde se había ido el chico de hace rato, puso las manos firmes toda la debilidad había desaparecido.

Y Mikan se sintió un poco traicionada, aunque acababa de conocer a la chica ¿Eso sería lo que diría Julieta de Romeo, si ella hubiera sobrevivido? Saco con cuidado el collar de entre su ropa. – Si no era amor, entonces ¿Por qué usas el nombre que él te dio, Kristi? – Dijo confesando el verdadero nombre de la chica. – ¿O prefieres ojos de menta? – Dijo antes de tomar su espada curva, la chica había abierto los ojos tan grandes que resaltaban más pero también se había quedado inmóvil, Mikan camino hacia donde Mirai la había dejado y al instante había desaparecido.

Al pasar al lado de Mirai ella dijo. – Romeo y Julieta es un amor instantáneo y como dijo la chica ellos se necesitaban el uno al otro en ese momento y te juro que, si no hubieran muerto, tanto Romeo como Julieta hubieran encontrado a su verdadero amor, no culpes a Julieta solo por ser joven. – Dijo Mirai colocando las manos en la pared. – Ella también quiso a Romeo, aunque Romeo no fuera el indicado. – Mikan miro la pantalla, la chica había echado a correr para encontrarla, corrió mucho pero cuando se detuvo se aferró a sus rodillas y comenzó a llorar tan desgarradoramente que Mikan se sintió culpable, vio que atraves de sus manos mantenía aprisionada la "Y" de oro rosada, ella aun la conservaba.

-Yumiko. – Dijo el chico de cabello castaño que parecía ser también un agente de la AAO. – ¿Y la niña? Ohh. – Dijo al verla llorar. – ¿Otra vez estás pensando en él? – Pregunto el chico mientras la abrazaba, Kristi acepto el abrazo mientras asentía con la cabeza.

-Julieta también debe ser feliz, Mikan. – Dijo Mirai mientras la imagen desaparecía.


End file.
